Amor Desde el Espacio
by Roy4
Summary: Rito a sido seleccionado para ser caballero de Aries, podrá nuestro novato caballero dorado vivir una vida normal y como caballero y a la vez lidiar con varias chicas que están enamoradas de el
1. Nueva Generación de caballeros

**Renuncia de derecho: La obra de Saint Seiya y To Love Ru más varios animes, mangas y videojuegos mostrados son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños **

**Capítulo 1: Nueva Generación de dorados**

Han pasado 2 años después de la gran guerra santa contra el dios Hades en la que la actual reencarnación de Atenea Saori Kido junto a los legendarios caballeros de bronce obtuvieron la gran victoria en donde el mundo podría gozar de una nueva era de paz y prosperidad. Después de que Seiya y los demás caballeros salieron del hospital y ayudaron en la reconstrucción del santuario y a la vez modernizándolo a los nuevos tiempos en pleno siglo XXI después de finalizar la reconstrucción del santuario Seiya y los demás caballeros decidieron tomar sus propios caminos para vivir vidas pacíficas y como chicos normales

Saori decide tomar cartas en el asunto y tomar muy en serio su rol como diosa protectora de la tierra y como primera labor llamar a la nueva generación de caballeros y doncellas seleccionadas para ser los nuevos representantes de las 12 principales signos del Zodiaco

En la recamara del Patriarca con Saori y los nuevos caballeros y doncellas

— _Llamo a todos ustedes que han sido escogidos para portar las sagradas armaduras doradas, todos ustedes pasaron por intensos entrenamientos en donde pusieron sus vidas al límite con el fin de ser fuertes y servirle a la justicia, espero que siendo caballeros y doncellas de oro sean un buen ejemplo para las futuras generaciones de y recuerden que el bien siempre prevalecerá ante todo. Llamo a la nueva doncella de Piscis. Rías Gremory_ — Ordena de forma firme y con severo toque imponencia una mujer de largo cabello lila vestida de un atuendo blanco de la antigua Grecia, su nombre es Saori Kido o conocida como la actual diosa Atenea en su llamada a una nueva generación de caballeros y doncellas de oro

De entre los llamados llegauna hermosa chica de largo cabello rojo oscuro, piel blanca, ojos color verde y pechos copa D vestida en ropa de gala camina poniéndose en frente de Saori y se arrodilla ante ella

— _Yo Rías Gremory con honores acepto el puesto de doncella de piscis, con mis rosas protegeré la verdadera belleza que compone el universo y es el amor_ — Se presenta la recién nombrada doncella del doceavo signo de Piscis. La caja dorada de Piscis se abre revelando la armadura dorada de Piscis, la armadura se desprende por partes y se dirige a Rías para vestirla

—_Llamo al nuevo caballero de Acuario Tsunayoshi Sawada, Rías puedes volver a tu puesto y espero que Akeno le pase a gusto_ — Ordena Saori y a la vez da un pequeño comentario

—_Con gusto mi señora y espero que Akeno no forme una fiesta_ — Rías vuelve a su puesto — _Oye eso fue grosero Rías, ni que fuera para tanto_ — Dijo otra chica dentro de la mente de la nueva doncella. En cambio sale un joven de cabello naranja, ojos rojos y cuerpo de complexión delgada pero con músculos de buen tamaño al gusto de cualquier atleta, el joven se pone en frente de Saori y se arrodilla ante ella

—_Yo Tsunayoshi Sawada con mi 0 absoluto congelare a todo mal que atente contra el mundo e igual acepto con honor ser caballero del signo de Acuario —_ Se presenta de forma seria el recién nombrado onceavo caballero del signo Acuario apodado como Tsuna. La caja de Acuario se abre revelando la armadura dorada y esta se desprende vistiendo a Tsuna

—_Puedes volver a tu puesto Tsunayoshi. Llamo al nuevo caballero de Capricornio Ichika Orimura_ — Vuelve a ordenar Saori

—_Gracias pero prefiero que me llames Tsuna para abreviar mi señora_ — Siguiere Tsuna suspirando un poco

—_Está bien Tsuna si llamarte así te pone mejor con gusto lo acepto_ — Dijo Saori de forma placida mientras que Tsuna vuelve a su puesto y sale un chico más alto que el anterior, este joven es de cabello azul oscuro y sus ojos son de pupila negra, su complexión es un poco más musculosa, igual que los anteriores se pone en frente de Saori y se arrodilla

—_Yo Ichika Orimura juro por mi Excalibur y por mi Masamune que pondré en lo más alto el legado de los que han portado el título de Capricornio jurando total fidelidad ante usted gran diosa Atenea_ — Se presenta con mucha firmeza y convicción el nuevo heredero del décimo de signo Capricornio. La caja e Capricornio se abre mostrando la armadura dorada esta al igual que las demás se desprende vistiendo a Ichika

—_Llamo al nuevo caballero de Sagitario Allen Walker_ — Sale un chico de cabello plateado de ojos un tono verdoso y de estatura parecida a la de Tsuna y de complexión física similar al de Acuario que se pone en frente de Saori y se arrodilla

—_Yo Allen Walker juro por mis flechas de luz que guiare a la victoria en cualquier batalla por venir_— Se presenta con severo entusiasmo el nuevo caballero del signo de Sagitario. La caja de Sagitario se abre en donde la armadura de dicha constelación se desprende vistiendo a Allen y este vuele a su puesto con su armadura puesta

—_Llamo a la nueva doncella de Escorpión Evangeline McDowell_ — Aparece una hermosa chica de largo cabello rubio claro de una altura considerable de 1.85 metros, piel blanca con un par ojos rojos, pechos copa C y se pone en frente de Saori arrodillándose de forma respetuosa

—_Yo Evangeline McDowell con mis Agujas Escarlatas hare que los malos se arrepientan de sus pecados que han cometido_ — Se presenta con severa seriedad y una actitud un tanto estoica la nueva hereda del signo de Escorpión. La Caja de Escorpión se abre y acto seguido la armadura se desprende vistiendo a su nueva portadora, Evageline vuelve a su puesto

—_Llamo a la nueva doncella de Libra Erza Scarlet_ — Aparece una hermosa chica que a simples rasgos es parecida a Rías en cabello color de ojos y tamaño de pechos pero a diferencia de la doncella de Piscis esta tenía una mirada que reflejaba mucha seriedad, se pone en frente de Saori

—_Yo Erza Scarlet me guiare con la balanza de la justicia que mantendré el equilibrio que mantiene el orden y la estabilidad de las cosas_— Se presenta muy seria y con aire de orgullo la nueva doncella del séptimo signo de Libra. La caja de Libra se abre donde la armadura dorada se desprende para vestir a Erza

—_Llamo a la nueva doncella de Virgo Hao Asakura_ — Aparece una linda chica de largo cabello castaño y piel entre blanca y morena, pechos copa C y curiosamente está sonriendo de manera natural de una forma muy relajada, se pone en frente de Saori y se arrodilla

—_Yo Hao Asakura usare mi bondad y sabiduría para purificar los corazones impuros_ — Se presenta con severo relajo con una postura que refleja mucha paz y tranquilidad la nueva doncella del signo de la mujer virgen. La caja de Virgo se abre revelando la armadura y se desprende vistiendo a Hao

—_Llamo al nuevo caballero de Leo Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez_ — Aparece un chico de la misma o más alto que Ichika, su cabello es de color azul claro y sus ojos son igual de azules, su complexión muscular es mayor que la de los anteriores caballeros mostrados, se para en frente de Saori y se arrodilla

—_Yo Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez con mis rayos de luz no se escapara cualquier ente maligno que atente en contra de la paz del mundo_ — Se presenta con bastante seriedad y con severo toque de rudeza el nuevo heredero del quinto signo del feroz león. La caja de la armadura de Leo se abre mostrando la armadura y acto seguido se desprende para vestir a Grimmjow

—_Llamo al nuevo caballero de Cáncer Tsukune Aono_ — Aparece un chico de estatura casi igual al de Ichika y Grimmjow, su cabello es de color castaño oscuro al igual que sus ojos, su complexión muscular es casi idéntica a la de Ichika, se pone en frente de Saori y se arrodilla

—_Yo Tsukune Aono juro restablecer el honor de los caballeros de Cáncer, prometo no cometer los mismos errores del anterior caballero de esta armadura, juro con mis Ondas Infernales que enviare a cualquier ser maligno a Yomotsu para que sus acciones sean juzgadas_ — Se presenta de forma orgullosa y con un toque de sutileza el nuevo heredero del legado de los caballeros del signo del cangrejo. La caja de Cáncer se abre revelando la armadura acto seguido esta se desprende vistiendo a Tsukune, el nuevo caballero de Cáncer vuelve a su puesto

—_Llamo a la nueva doncella de Géminis Naruko Uzumaki_ — Aparece una hermosa chica de cabello rubio atado a 2 coletas, sus ojos son de color azul y en su rostro se ven 3 marcas de bigote como si fuera una gata, su piel es morena como la de Tsukune, se pone en frente de Saori y se arrodilla

—_Yo Naruko Uzumaki seré una digna sucesora de la constelación de Géminis, prometo no cometer los mismos errores que anteriores portadores e aspirantes como mi insolente hermano gemelo Naruto que ahora está en la cárcel sufriendo su castigo, con mi dominio de las Dimensiones mandare a Otra Dimensión a cualquier ser despreciable que solo cause caos y miseria_ — Se presenta de forma muy respetuosa y cierto aire de grandeza la nueva doncella del tercer signo de los gemelos. La caja de la armadura de Géminis se abre mostrando la armadura y acto seguido se desprende para vestir a Naruko

—_Llamo al nuevo caballero de Tauro Franky_ — Aparece un tipo de gran estatura superando a los anteriores nombrados y es el mayor en complexión muscular teniendo literalmente el cuerpo que podría asemejarse a Hércules, su cabello es azul claro como Grimmjow pero se diferencia con su peinado tipo Elvis Presley, sus ojos son de color negros y piel es morena, se pone en frente de Saori y se arrodilla

—_Yo Franky prometo usar mi fuerza para derribar a los malos y mantener la justicia en donde sea, con mi Gran Cuerno detendré a cualquier malo que intente salirse con la suya_ — Se presenta de forma vivaz y cierta jovialidad el nuevo caballero del segundo signo de Tauro. La caja de Tauro se abre mostrando la armadura acto seguido esta se desprende vistiendo a Franky

—_Ahora por ultimo pero no menos importante llamo al nuevo caballero de Aries Rito Yuki_ — Y por último aparece un chico que a simple vista es casi igual a Tsuna en apariencia salvo que los ojos son de pupila naranja, su complexión muscular es casi igual que al de Tsuna y lo mismo en estatura y color de cabello y casi peinado, se pone en frente de Saori y se arrodilla

—_Yo Rito Yuki acepto con honor portar la armadura de mi maestro Mu hare todo lo posible para hacerle honor en todo lo que me ha enseñado como el arte de reparar armaduras y en especial las que están muertas para que los caballeros y doncellas que las porten puedan estar listos en futuras batallas, prometo usar mi Revolución Estelar para el bien y la justicia_ — Se presenta con un tono de humildad y con mucha tranquilidad el nuevo heredero del primer signo de Aries. Finalmente la caja de Aries se abre mostrando la armadura y otra vez se desprende de las demás para vestir a Rito

—_Muy bien mis leales caballeros y doncellas como han tomado sus puestos tendrás responsabilidades que tener_ — Dijo Saori muy solemne

—_Disculpe mi señora, no es por querer ser grosera, pero yo antes de ser convocada para ser doncella de Virgo fui aceptada en una escuela de preparatoria, a lo que digo mi señora que siendo doncella de Virgo ¿Debo abandonar mi anterior vida completamente?_ — Pregunta Hao de forma amable

—_No Hao no tienes que abandonar tu anterior vida como estamos en tiempos de paz puedes dedicarte a terminar tus estudios y lo mismos para ustedes pueden seguir viviendo sus vidas o empezar a reincorporarse a la sociedad como personas normales y como la mayoría aquí tienen entre 15 y 16 años pueden seguir con sus estudios_ — Responde Saori de forma detallada

—_Perdona mi señora pero yo tengo 18 años a esa edad se supone que deba ir a la universidad a estudiar una carrera, si puedo estudiar seria cualquier cosa que venga con informática y electró quise hacer inventos que revolucionen en muchas cosas y que sean de ayuda para la gente_ — Comenta Franky de forma optimista

—_Admiro tus intenciones Franky. Entre Rito, Naruko, Tsukune, Ichika y Tsuna como son de Japón podría asignarles una buena escuela para que estudien y puedan vivir como chicos normales_ — Sugiere Saori

—_Mil perdones pero antes de que fuese entrenado para ser caballero antes, tenía padres y una hermana mayor por ahora desconozco el paradero de mis padres pero vi que mi hermana se volvió una mujer muy importante en esas máquinas llamadas Infinite Stratos y que se ha convertido en toda una leyenda entre las pilotos y modelo a seguir, sinceramente me honrar que mi hermana haya alcanzado tales reconocimientos y prestigios, se también de que mi hermana es ahora instructora en su propio Instituto de IS, si no es mucha molestia gran Atenea podría ayudarme a que pueda estudiar en esa academia para saber cómo está mi hermana y tal vez volver a convivir con ella y mis padres como una familia, sé que lo que pido es muy egoísta y sé que un caballero en especial alguien de rango de oro nunca debe de hacer cosas para mera motivación personal, si fui muy egoísta aceptare su no como respuesta_ — Insinúa Ichika de forma profundamente

—_Ichika entre todos tu eres muy privilegiado al ser caballero que aun teniendo familia sería más egoísta de mi parte que te impidiera ver a tu familia y poder convivir pacíficamente, con mucho gusto te ayudare en que puedas volver a ver a tu hermana_ — Dijo Saori en tono de consideración

—_Muchas gracias mi señora estoy muy agradecido_ — Asiente Ichika muy agradecido

—_Hey amigo yo te puedo ayudar a que entres a ese instituto, se mucho de tecnología y mis amigos de la vida también podemos ayudarte en lo que sea, si quiero ser un buen inventor para ayudar a la gente debo empezar con ayudar a mis camaradas_ — Sugiere Franky agarrando de forma amistosa a Ichika con el antebrazo derecho

—_Gracias Franky de verdad eres un amigo de confianza, espero devolverte el favor_ — Dijo Ichika de forma casi humorística

—_No hay de que, lo que importa es que todo el mundo este feliz_ — Responde Franky de forma jovial

—_Puedo interrumpir, si yo y los demás vamos a volver a Japón en donde vamos a vivir, digo preferiría vivir en una casa humilde que llamar la atención con algo extravagante_ — Interviene Naruko de forma directa

—_Pues yo vivo en un templo que pertenece a mi familia, como soy la única de mi familia que está viva el templo es propiedad mía allí se pueden vivir como 20 o 30 personas_ — Responde Hao muy calmada

—_Parece que ya tenemos en donde vivir_— Dijo Tsuna un poco incrédulo

—_Si eso parece_— Asiente Rito con poco de impresión e nervios

—_Bueno ya tenemos una casa ¿Y en donde estudiaremos?_ — Pregunta Tsukune muy curioso

—_Si quieren pueden estudiar en la escuela que yo estudiare que me dicen, se llama la Escuela Superior Sainan_ — Responde Hao

—_Yo voy por mí no hay problema_ — Insiste Naruko con una ligera sonrisa

—_También yo_ — Asiente Tsuna

— _Yo también iré _— Asiente Rito de forma calmada

—_Yo personalmente prefiero estudiar en otra escuela, digo no sería extraño que hayan muchos alumnos nuevos y que curiosamente sean de distintas familias cuando por lo normal si son muchos son de la misma familia, digo para entrar en esas escuelas no te hacen primero algunas preguntas de que familia son , si tienen padres o tutores y todo eso_ — Comenta Tsukune de forma pensativa

—_Yo le pedí a Franky que me ayudara a que pudiera ser aceptada_ — Dijo Hao señalando a Franky con el pulgar

—¿_Y cómo?_ — Pregunta Tsukune con notoria curiosidad

—_Fácil mis amigos y yo buscamos una buena escuela para Hao y nos fijamos en esa que decía Sainan y junto a mis amigos hackeamos algunos datos y falsificamos algunas cosas para que Hao pueda estudiar sin la menor preocupación posible_ — Responde Franky poniéndose de brazos cruzados muy confiado

—_¿Y eso es legal? _— Pregunta Tsuna de forma sospechosa

—_Mientras cualquier cosa se haga con la finalidad de que uno sea feliz y alcance sus sueños cualquier método es legal siempre y cuando no lastime a nadie_ — Se excusa Franky muy optimista

—_Dile eso a la ley_ — Comenta Tsukune con algo de sarcasmo

—_Que pérdida de tiempo_ — Comenta Grimmjow con severa desgana

—_¿Qué cosa Grimmjow?_ — Pregunta Allen de forma casual

—_No se supone que pasamos años de nuestra vida entrenando para tener este puesto, se supone que ya estando en este rango nosotros como caballeros y doncellas debemos al tanto de cualquier actividad que atente contra el santuario o contra el mundo, no estar andando como idiota en una zona con gente aúnmás idiota aguantando a un arrogante que escribe cosas en un pizarrón_ — Responde Grimmjow con mucho cinismo y amargura en su voz

—_Que fuerte Grimmjaw…Adivinare siempre sacas las peores notas y te regañan los profesores y te molestaban los bravucones acaso_ — Insinúa Tsukune en tono burlón

—_Cállate eso no te interesa_ — Responde Grimmjow con severa agresividad

—_Entonces eso es un si_ — Asiente Tsukune con una sonrisa

— _Me cago en la puta que pario a este pendejo, porque me hiso recordar cosas horribles_ — Pensó Grimmjowmuy molesto ante la aclaración de Tsukune

NDespués de la conversación entre colegas, los 12 guerreros del zodiaco van a la entrada de las 12 casas para encontrarse con algunos conocidos de algunos caballeros y doncellas, Franky está con sus amigos que son un grupo de 7 personas llamadas entre ellos los Water 7, con Erza se encuentra con sus 2 discípulos aspirantes a caballero Natsu y Gray, Allen habla con su amiga Lenalee, Grimmjow se va a otra parte sin decir más, las doncellas Evangeline, Naruko, Rias y Hao conversan entre ellas mientras que los caballeros Ichika, Tsuna, Tsukune e Rito junto a Kiki conversan entre ellos

Con Franky y sus amigos

—_Jefe ¿Eres el nuevo caballero de Tauro?_ — Pregunta uno del grupo que es un tipo moreno de gran estatura de nombre Zambai

—_Acaso no vez mi armadura dorada, es la prueba de que lo soy_— Insinúa Franky de forma divertida

—_Eres genial Jefe_ — Dijo un hombre de piel pálida de nombre Kiev

—_No por nada eres el líder_ — Asiente un obre de aspecto obeso y a la vez bizarro de nombre Tamagon

— _Como ya eres un caballero significa que les dará su merecido a los malos no es así_ — Comenta muy motivada una mujer de un curioso peinado estilo afro de forma cuadrada y con nariz puntiaguda de nombre Kiwi

— ¿_Jefe si ya eres caballero que vas a hacer?_— Pregunta otra chica del grupo que igualmente tiene un extraño peinado estilo afro de nombre Mozu

—_Muy fácil antes de que me convocara para que me dieran mi armadura retomare mis estudios e iré a una universidad de tecnología_ — Responde Franky de forma motivacional

—_¿Universidad?Pero Jefe acaso no eres un genio sobre tecnología e ingeniería, ¿Para qué quiere seguir estudiando? _— Pregunta Mozu muy curiosa

—_Serás tonta uno nunca para de aprender de las cosas y siempre es bueno aprender nuevas cosas para mejorar aún más, además si me graduó en una universidad tendré el honor de tener una gran carrera como ingeniero y ser inventor y así cumplir mi sueño_ — Responde Franky muy directo

—_¿Y su sueño no era ser caballero de oro?_ — Pregunta Tamagon

—_Convertirme en caballero de oro era una de mis metas y ya la cumplir pero aun asi tengo otras metas en mente como ser un gran inventor y crear inventos que hagan feliz a la gente esa es mi meta y tengo un largo camino por recorrer_ — Franky a si mismo de forma motivadora

—_Guau Jefe me impresiona que tenga metas aun después de cumplir otras, eres un modelo a seguir_ — Comenta muy conmovido y emocionado Kiev

—_¿Y qué hará ahora Jefe?_ — Pregunta Kiwi con aires de esperanza

—_Antes que vaya a la universidad primero acompañare a mis compañeros caballeros y doncellas para que puedan asistir a la escuela, los ayudare que puedan asistir a una buena educación para que puedan ir a una buena universidad al igual que yo ellos también merecen un buen futuro y que puedan cumplir sus sueños que tanto deben anhelar_ — Responde Franky muy exaltado y de manera motivadora

—_Increíble Jefe siempre pensando en ayudar a otros para que puedan ser felices, de verdad eres mi ídolo_ — Dijo muy emocionado otro miembro del grupo de nombre Zambai

—_3 Hurras para nuestro Jefe que se volvió caballero de oro_ — Los amigos de Franky celebran, los demás que lo ven tienen una gota en la nuca por tal escena

Con Ichika, Tsuna, Tsukune, Rito y Kiki

—_Que gente tan peculiar_ — Comenta Tsuna de forma placida

—_Si, pero es admirable que Franky tenga amigos que lo admiran como un héroe y que él los quiere guiar por el buen camino_ — Dijo Ichika con una pequeña sonrisa

—_Parece una familia muy feliz_ — Dijo un niño de aproximadamente nuevo años de cabello pelirrojo y de ojos azules, vestido en ropa de entrenamiento color marron de nombre Kiki

—_Que esperan Franky. Es de esos tipos que siempre se llevan bien con todo el mundo_ — Insinúa Tsukune de forma optimista

—_De verdad Franky es alguien que se puede aprender_— Dijo Rito de forma placida

—_Hey Rito. ¿Qué harás que ya eres el nuevo caballero de Aries?_ — Pregunta Kiki muy curioso

—_Como no hay un peligro que amenace al mundo hare lo mismo que Tsukune, Ichika y Tsuna, ir a una escuela a estudiar y vivir como un chico normal por los momentos_ — Responde Rito de forma calmada

—_¿Es verdad eso?_ — Vuelve a preguntar Kiki

—_Si_ — Asiente Tsuna

—_Yo planeo ir al Instituto de IS para ver a mi hermana mayor_ — Insinúa Ichika

— _¿Tu hermana mayor?¿De verdad tienes una?_ — Pregunta Kiki

—_Claro que si ¿Acaso no te suena mi apellido Orimura?_ — Sugiere Ichika

—_¿Orimura?¿Creo haberlo escuchado antes?¡Espera!¿Acaso tu hermana mayor es la famosa piloto de IS Chifuyu Orimura?_ — Pregunta Kiki muy exaltado

—_Así es Kiki. Ella es mi hermana mayor y le he pedido ayuda a Franky para que pueda entrar oficialmente a ese instituto para así poder volver a ver a mi hermana después de muchos años de que no la he visto ni hablado con ella_ — Responde Ichika con severo aire de nostalgia en su voz

—_Vaya Ichika no sabía que tenías una gran hermana_ — Comenta Kiki muy sonriente

—_Para que lo sepas nosotros junto con Naruko y Hao iremos a una casa en Japón donde vive Hao allí viviremos los que nacimos en ese país como nosotros, como un nuevo hogar y tal vez base de operaciones_ — Explica Rito de forma detallada

—_¿Puedo ir con ustedes?_ — Otra vez pregunta Kiki con notorio entusiasmo

—_Claro que sí, pero hablare con Hao para ver si acepta_ — Rito y Kiki va en donde esta Hao junto a las demás doncellas — _Disculpa Hao_ —

—_Si Rito_ — Contesta Hao de forma placida

—_¿Es para saber si Kiki puede venir con nosotros para que viva en el templo que vives?_ — Pregunta Rito dando un pequeño vistazo a Kiki

—_¿Puedo venir a vivir con ustedes?_ — Pregunta Kiki dando una amplia sonrisa

—_Claro en donde vivo pueden vivir muchas personas y no esta demás tener a mas compañía_ — Responde Hao muy amable

—_Gracias Hao_ — Asiente Rito muy agradecido

—_Si Hao muchas gracias_ — Agradece Kiki muy emocionado

—_¡Oigan chicos! _— Grita Franky en frente de todos

—_¿Que pasa Franky?_ — Pregunta Naruko

—_Como acabamos de ser nombrados guerreros de oro deberíamos celebrarlo con algo que nos hará sentir muy orgullosos de lo que somos_ — Insinúa Franky muy emocionado

—_¿Como que sugieres?_ — Pregunta Rías muy curiosa

—_Que todos nosotros cantemos con pasión el himno de los guerreros de Atenea que somos_ — Responde Franky alzando el puño derecho hacia arriba con mucho orgullo

—_Te refieres al himno de Los Guardianes del Universo_ — Contesta Rito dando una mirada casi seria

—_Esa misma quien me apoya_ — Insiste Franky

—_Nosotros vamos_ — Responden Rito y Kiki al mismo tiempo

—_Paso_ — Responde Naruko dando una sonrisa nerviosa

—_No quiero ser grosera pero no soy buena cantante_ — Dijo Rías fingiendo un poco de nervios — _Yo cantaría en tu lugar_ — Dijo Akeno dentro de su mente — _Cállate, ni loca lo hare_ — Pensó con notorios nervios

—_No he escuchado ese himno pero los escuchare cantar para ver cómo es_ — Dijo Hao un tanto curiosa

—_Quien más me apoya_ — Pregunta Franky muy motivado

—_Nosotros vamos_ — Responde el trio de Ichika, Tsuna y Tsukune con mucho entusiasmo

—_Yo me uno_ — Levanta la mano Allen

—_Nosotros también vamos_ — Levantan la mano el dúo de Natsu y Gray

—_Jefe nosotros cantaremos ese glorioso himno con usted_ — Insisten el grupo de los Water 7 muy entusiasmados

—_Muy bien ahora todos reunamos para cantar_ — Franky con todos los demás que se propusieron a cantar se paran de manera firme y ponen la mano izquierda sobre el pecho y fijan la mira hacia arriba — _Ahora quiero que canten con toda la pasión y amor que puedan_ entendido —

—_Si_— Exclaman el grupo que se unió al coro

_**¡Los Guardianes del Universo! ¡Al triunfar el mal! ¡Sin duda ellos salen a combatir. Por un Mundo Ideal!**_

_**¡Caballeros del Zodiaco! ¡Cuando Lanzan su Ataque! ¡Entonando esta es su canción. La Canción de los Héroes!**_

_**¡Los Guardianes del Universo! ¡Al triunfar el mal! ¡Sin duda ellos salen a combatir. Por un mundo ideal!**_

_**¡Caballeros del Zodiaco! ¡Cuando lanzan su ataque! ¡Entonando esta es su canción. La Canción de los Héroes!**_

_**¡Caballeros del Zodiaco! ¡Contra las Fuerzas Demoniacas! ¡Guardan en su corazón su Revés para Vencer!**_

Las que no cantaron entre ellas Naruko, Evangeline y Rías miran con gotas en la nuca mientras que Erza tiene estrellas en los ojos y Hao está tarareando la canción

— _Que bien que no me uní a ellos_ — Pensó Naruko con notorio alivio

— _Al menos salve mi imagen de algo vergonzoso_ — Pensó Rías dando un ligero suspiro

— _¿Eso es un himno?_ — Pensó Evangeline con un tic nervioso

—_Cuanta pasión, cuanta vida ese himno de verdad es algo que se debe cantar con orgullo y pasión_ — Comenta Erza muy conmocionada ante el himno con estrellas en los ojos

— _No la conocemos ni queremos conocerla_ — Pensaron el trio de doncellas de oro de forma unánime al ver las declaraciones de Erza

¡_**Caballeros del Zodiaco! ¡Contra las Fuerzas Demoniacas! ¡Guardan siempre en su Corazón su Revés para Vencer!**_

Fin del Himno de Los Guardianes del Universo

Después de cantar dicho himno Franky se pone a llorar de la alegría junto a sus amigos dado a la forma de como todos cantaron

2 horas después de la celebración Los caballeros Rito, Franky, Tsukune, Ichika y Tsuna junto a las doncellas Naruko y Hao se junta para tele transportarse a Japón en un templo Budista en pleno atardecer

—_Aquí es en donde vivo_ — Comenta Hao señalando el templo que es una zona de espacio abierto en donde el templo tiene 2 pisos y de gran ancho de espacio (El el templo de Oh my Goddes)

—_De verdad es bastante grande_ — Dijo Naruko severamente impresionada del lugar

—_¿Podemos escoger nuestras propias habitaciones?_ — Pregunta Tsuna de forma pensativa

—_No hay problema. Hay de varios tipos_ — Asiente Hao

Al adentrarse al templo cada quien hace lo siguiente, Franky usa su Laptop para buscar información sobre escuelas, Rito lee unos libros de matemáticas y física para estar al día lo mismo con Naruko, Hao se fue meditar en su habitación mientras lee unas revistas con la etiqueta de BL (Nota: Mejor que investiguen no quiero traumar mentes inocentes) Ichika está jugando videojuegos con Kiki en el televisor de la sala, Tsukune decidió dar un paseo por la ciudad para conocerla

Mientras Franky revisa unas cosas en internet ve algo que le llama la atención

—_Hey Rito quiero que cheques esto_ — Llama Franky de manera casual

—_¿Qué es?_ — Contesta Rito ante la llamada

—_Cuando puse tu apellido salió esta información interesante, mejor que lo leas por ti mismo_ — Responde Franky señalando con el mouse de la pantalla del monitor de la computadora

—_Esta bien…A ver qué dice. Saibai Yuki famoso mangaka y autor de mangas importantes para la Jump como To Love Ru, esposo de la famosa diseñadora de modas Ringo Yuki, tiene una hija de nombre MikanYuki_— Lee Rito detenidamente el post

—_Quiero que leas esta parte creo que te interesara_ — Sugiere Franky señalando otro posteo

—_Tuvo un hermano de nombre Hayate Yuki que se casó y tuvo un hijo de nombre Rito Yuki, un momento ese es mi padre. Hayate junto a su esposa murieron en un trágico accidente automovilista donde sobrevivió su sobrino Rito Yuki, Saibai quiso llevárselo al igual con su esposa pero poco después del funeral de Hayate y su esposa Rito fue recogido por el difunto señor Mitsumasa Kido fundador de la Fundación Graude donde el joven fue llevado a un tutor especial para que tuviera un nuevo hogar y quien le guiara en la vida, Saibai y Ringo se sintieron felices al saber que Rito ya tenía un nuevo hogar. Se nota que esto último lo modificaron_ — Tras leer lo último Rito ligeramente se impresiona al ver la información que fue modificada por motivos obvios

—_Qué esperas esa que tú y los demás fueran llevados a ser entrenados para ser caballeros de oro es por obvias razones material clasificado¿Pero sabes una cosa?_ — Insinúa Franky con una ligera sonrisa

—_¿Qué cosa?_ — Pregunta Rito sin entender bien el asunto

—_Que tienes unos tíos que son famosos_ — Responde Franky de forma jocosa

—_¿Y eso que tiene que ver?_ — Sigue preguntando Rito un poco confundido

—_Te aconsejaría que vivieras con ellos como si fueran tus padres_ — Sugiere Franky

—_¿Y eso para qué?_— Vuelve a preguntar Rito

—_Si vas a estar en una escuela en donde puede que hayan gente que pregunten por tus tíos dado que compartes apellido y puede que algunos preguntes en donde vives cosa que levantaría muchas sospechas y en dado caso que alguien conozca a tus tíos o por lo menos a tu aparente prima hable de ti y pueden que a ellos les den curiosidad saber sobre ti y eso se vuelva muy problemá ás no quieres experimentar lo que es volver a estar con padres aunque sean con tus tíos y hasta tienes una prima para que puedas compartir, que te parece_ — Explica Franky de forma detallada y con un poco de seriedad

—_En realidad no sé si es necesario después de que mis padres murieron tuve a Mu que fue un padre para mí y me enseño muchas cosas de la vida, y esta Kiki que es la más cercano a un hermano menor_ — Dijo Rito de forma reflexiva mientras recuerda a Kiki y a su maestro —_Pero en el fondo quisiera volver a revivir lo que es vivir con una padre y una madre aunque sea por una vez más_ — Da una pequeña sonrisa de confianza asintiendo a la sugerencia

— _Entonces es un sí_— Franky saca su teléfono celular y empieza a marcar

— _¿A quién llamas?_ — Pregunta Rito al ver a Franky con su teléfono

—_Hola se encuentra el señor Yuki, si podría pasármelo por favor es un asunto personal, ah sí gracias. Hola señor Yuki perdón por interrumpir su trabajo es que soy un empleado de la Fundación Graude y para avisar que su sobrino Rito Yuki quiere vivir durante su nuevo año escolar con ustedes_ — Llama por teléfono actuando como si fuera un empresario

—_Que mi sobrino quiere vivir en mi casa con mi hija… Hmm tengo años que no lo veo ¿Dime como esta Rito?_ — Habla por teléfono un sujeto de cabello negro y camisa del mismo que lleva una banda roja en la frente y carga el teléfono con la mano izquierda mientras con la derecha carga una pluma dibujando un manga. Su nombre Saibai Yuki

— _Él está bastante bien a decir verdad es un muchacho muy educado y servicial todo un caballero de la realeza a decir verdad_ — Comenta Franky de forma casual

— _Caballero, entonces debo darle una buena impresión y avisarle a mi esposa e hija de que vivirá con nosotros y darle el mejor de los recibimientos_— Insinúa Saibai mientras intenta dibujar cuidadosamente una pagina

—_Para que lo sepa tenemos el número de su esposa para darle la noticia en dado caso de que no le crea ¿Que opina al respecto?_ — Pregunta Franky con severo interés

—_Opino que está bien la idea, mi esposa tiende a ser un poco incrédula a veces por lo que estaría bien convencerla_ — Responde Saibai tras terminar una página y sigue con otra

—_Ok colgare para llamar a su esposa_ — Franky habla con la tía de Rito, Ringo Yuki y le da la noticia y esta no se cree del todo pero al sonar su otro teléfono en donde llama su esposo accede a aceptar lo de Rito, llama a la casa de sus tíos donde es atendido por Mikan y le cuenta todo y ella se sorprende por tal noticia más de que sus padres estarán para ver a su primo Rito para recibirlo —_Caso resuelto, muy bien Rito mejor que empaques tus cosas para mañana tus tíos te van a recibir con los brazos abiertos_ —

—_Gracias Franky de verdad eres capaz de muchas cosas_ — Asiente Rito severamente agradecido

—_Mientras sea para ayudar a un amigo estaré allí_ — Se señala a si mismo Franky con mucha confianza en si

—_Iré a avisarle a Kiki y a Ichika_ — Se va Rito a ver con los demás

Con Ichika y Kiki que ambos juegan un videojuego de carreras muy alocado

—_Gane si_ — Exclama Kiki muy victorioso

—_No es justo otra vez hiciste trampa_ — Reclama Ichika un poco molesto

—_No es mi culpa que no sepas jugar eso es todo_ — Se excusa Kiki de forma burlona

—_Oigan Chicos_— Rito sale de la puerta llamando la atención de los 2

—_¿Que pasa Rito?_ — Pregunta Ichika muy curioso

—_Es para darle la siguiente noticia_ — Les explica sobre sus tíos y de que mañana vivirá con ellos cosa que sorprende a los 2

—_Y yo que pensé que mi familia era especial_ — Comenta Ichika ligeramente impresionado

—_Increíble Rito no me imaginaba que tenías a unos tíos muy famosos_ — Dijo Kiki ligeramente emocionado

—_Ya llegue_— Llega Tsukune cargando entre sus manos un sobre amarillo

—_¿Cómo te fue en tu paseo? _— Pregunta Rito de forma casual

—_Diría que extraño_ — Responde Tsukune mientras se rasca la nuca un tanto dudoso

—_¿Porque?_ — Pregunta Ichika

—_Mientras estaba de paseo vi a un sacerdote y vi que dejo este sobre_— Muestra un sobre amarillo —_lo recogí y quise devolvérselo pero cuando lo iba a encontrar, misteriosamente el sacerdote desapareció_ —

—_¿Y qué dice ese sobre por curiosidad?_ — Pregunta Rito muy curioso

—_Es una beca para estudiar en una academia llamada La Academia Youkai_ — Responde Tsukune tras leer la hoja que sale del sobre

—_¿Y que planeas hacer con ese sobre?_ — Esta vez pregunta Kiki

—_Fácil iré a estudiar a esa academia, como dije quiero estudiar por mi cuenta y vaya que me saque la lotería_ — Responde Tsukune muy confiado

—_Te deseo suerte amigo_ — Ichika da un pulgar arriba en señal de apoyo

—_Espero que no te envuelvas en una pelea contra otros estudiantes o algo parecido_ — Insinúa Rito un tanto preocupado

—_No es gran cosa después de las clases me tele transportare a otros lugares más interesantes y visitarlos de vez en cuando_ — Explica Tsukune un poco relajado

—_No es algo arriesgado usar la tele transportación a cada rato puede que te descubran_ — Dijo Kiki un poco serio

—_No soy idiota para que me descubran, solo me tele transportare en momentos clave y además con mis habilidades extras sensoriales puedo sentir que personas están en ciertos lugares o visualizar entornos, solo tengo que elegir los lugares más solitarios y listo_ — Responde Tsukune con un poco de fastidio

—_Y en caso de que alguien te descubra ¿Qué harías con esa persona?_ — Pregunta Kiki sudando al frio

—_Si alguien me descubriera le diría que olvidara lo que paso o si no esa persona se ganaría un boleto gratis a la zona más feliz y alegre del universo, El Infierno_— Responde Tsukune en un tono alegre y de sarcasmo

— _De verdad que da miedo, mejor no pregunto más_ — Pensó Kiki preocupado de su propia seguridad

—_Sí que eres algo difícil de tratar Tsukune, ¿Qué harías si haces amigos en esa academia?_ — Pregunta Ichika con ligero optimismo

—_Hacerme amigo de personas que posiblemente me estén criticando, puedo aceptar a ustedes como mis amigos porque si son de confiar pero dudo que pueda confiar en extraños y en gente aburrida_ — Se escuda Tsukune con un poco de cinismo

—_Te propongo algo si alguien quiere ser tu amigo ponle pruebas para ver que sea merecedor de tu confianza y ver si esa persona pueda ser divertida_ — Propone Rito

—_Oye esa es una buena idea me encanta_— Reflexiona Tsukune con una sonrisa siniestra

— _Hay que estar bien loco para querer ser amigo de ese psicópata_ — Pensó Kiki un poco aterrado

2 Horas después en la habitación de Rito y Kiki

—_Oye Rito_ — Dijo Kiki

—_Si Kiki_ — Atiende Rito

—_¿Puedo ir contigo a vivir con tus tíos si?_ — Pregunta Kiki muy interesado

—_¿Porque Kiki?_ — Pregunta Rito

—_Porque como aprendiz y aspirante a caballero de Aries es mi deber estar junto a mi nuevo maestro que eres tu Rito, además que eres como un hermano para mí_ — Responde Kiki con mucho optimismo

—_Está bien Kiki igualmente para mi eres como un hermano, hemos compartido muchas cosas desde que estuvimos con el maestro Mu durante los entrenamientos_ — Comenta Rito con un poco de nostalgia

—_Si han pasado muchas cosas y cuando terminaste tu entrenamiento fuiste a otros lugares para entrenar verdad_ — Asiente Kiki

—_Entrene para ser un digno sucesor del maestro y nunca decepcionarlo hasta poder dominar a la perfección el séptimo sentido para así estar por lo menos estar cerca de su nivel _— Dijo Rito recordando sus años de entrenamiento en Yamir

—_Pero al final tomaste el puesto o no_ — Comenta Kiki

—_Si y espero hacer un buen trabajo como caballero dorado, ya voy a dormir, que tengas dulce sueños Kiki_ — Ordena Rito mientras comienza a dormir

—_Igualmente Rito_ — Asiente Kiki mientras se duerme

A la mañana siguiente en la entrada del templo se puede apreciar a Rito y a Kiki vestidos con ropa formal la de Rito compuesta por una chaqueta manga larga azul marino con corbata purpura y camisa manga larga azul claro, pantalones azul marino y elegantes zapatos negros, Kiki viste casi lo mismo que Rito con la diferencia que la chaqueta y los pantalones son de color rojo claro y corbata negra con camisa manga larga blanca y zapatos negros de la misma marca que las de Rito, cerca de ellos se encuentran 5 equipajes 3 que son de Rito donde 2 son de ropa y pertenencias y la 3era que es la más grande que guarda la caja dorada de Aries junto a otras pertenencias de Rito para evitar sospechas, las 2 restantes son de Kiki y constan de ropa y otras pertenencias

—_¿Todo listo Kiki?_ — Pregunta Rito de forma seria

—_Listo, pero sabes con estas ropas parecemos personas de negocios_ — Comenta Kiki viendo la ropa que lleva puesta

—_Recuerda que vamos a venir como gente que estuvo a la Fundación Graude o sea que estuvimos entre gente rica, es mejor dar una buena impresión no_ crees — Responde Rito

—_Si tú lo dices_— Asiente Kiki

—_El taxi ya debe venir en camino_ — Dijo Rito mientras ve su reloj de bolsillo

—_¿Taxi? ¿Y porque no nos tele transportamos a donde vamos a vivir así será más rápido?_ — Pregunta Kiki un poco confundido

—_Kiki, entiende que debemos ir como personas normales además debes aprender a ser paciente y esperar las cosas a su debido eso siempre lo recalcaba el maestro Mu_ — Recalca Rito con severa seriedad al asunto

—_Esta bien_ — Acepta Kiki a regañadientes

Llega el taxi y Rito y Kiki se montan y ponen sus equipajes en el baúl y el taxi comienza a arrancar

Mientras tanto en la residencia de los Yuki en donde Saibai y su esposa Ringo hacen los preparativos para la llegada de Rito y Mikan como no tiene clases también está colaborando

—_¿Ya está listo todo?_ — Pregunta muy animado Saibai

—_Si, ya la habitación para huéspedes ya fue arreglada y también la otra habitación también si decide por esa_ — Responde una chica de largo cabello castaño y de ojos amarillos de nombre MikanYuki

—_Muy bien hija debemos dar una muy buena impresión a tu primo Rito_ — Dijo Saibai haciendo una pose pensativa

—_Llevo años que no lo vemos, pero para que vivirá con nosotros_ — Se pregunta a si misma Mikan

—_Vivirá aquí para que pueda completar sus estudios además que él quiere convivir con nosotros_— Dijo Saibai con notorio relajo y optimismo

—_Me pregunto cómo será el ahora tengo mucha curiosidad_ — Se pregunta a sí misma una mujer de cabello castaño corto y de ojos color amarillo que viste ropa a la moda, su nombre Ringo Yuki

—_Me han dicho por teléfono de que él se comporta como un caballero_ — Comenta Saibai imaginándose a un caballero de la edad media has que suena el timbre — _Ya llego, yo abro ustedes prepárense_ —Abre la puerta y al abrirla aparece una luz que ciegan a él y a su esposa e hija, segundos después de que la luz se apagara se pueden apreciar a Rito y Kiki en frente de la puerta Mikan y Ringo junto a Saibai estaban anonadados ante la presencia de los 2 y se jura que se ven estrellitas en sus rostros y ropa formal de la mejor calidad

—_Hola, podemos pasar_ — Saluda Rito de forma educada

— _Si claro_ — Responde Saibia con voz baja dado a la sorpresa

Rito y Kiki entran a la casa y dan un saludo de reverencia e Ringo y Mikan hace lo mismo

—_Un gusto en verlos, tío Saibai e tía Ringo y tú debes ser mi prima Mikan un gusto_ — Vuelve a saludar Rito de forma educada similar a la de una familia aristócrata

—_Un gusto, pero si te conozco desde hace años acaso no me recuerdas_ — Dijo Mikan de forma casual

—_Disculpa es que tengo pocos recuerdos de cuando era niño, el accidente en donde murió mis padres me dejo una herida en mí, por lo que decidí al pasar de los años olvidar casi por completo ese acontecimiento para seguir adelante en la vida_ — Responde Rito con una agradable sonrisa

—_Entiendo, disculpa si te hicimos recordar un mal recuerdo_ — Se disculpa Ringo

—_No es para tanto ya supere eso_ — Dijo Rito muy calmado

—_Y dime Rito ¿Quién es el pequeño que te acompaña?_ — Pregunta Saibai al ver a Kiki

—_Él es Kiki, lo conozco desde hace 3 años, él es huérfano al igual que yo hemos compartimos muchas cosas diría que él es como un hermano para mí. Kiki preséntate_ — Responde Rito señalando con la mano a Kiki

—_Muy buenas señor y señora Yuki, me llamo Kiki soy del Tíbet y tengo 9 años de edad, a donde va Rito yo también voy no por nada él es como un hermano mayor que me ha cuidado en muchas ocasiones por lo que le he pedido que si pudiera vivir aquí con el si es posible_ — Se presenta Kiki muy alegre mientras toma de las manos a los demás

—_Es un gusto que puedas vivir con nosotros, siéntanse como en casa_ — Insinúa Ringo de forma placida

—_Gracias_ — Asiente Kiki muy agradecido

—_Mikan qué opinas que Rito trajo a un amigo que es como su hermano, ahora ya no estarías sola_ — Comenta Saibai muy alegre

—_Esta bien, además siempre quise saber lo que es tener un hermano menor_ — Dijo Mikan

—_Entonces es un sí, Mikan enséñales as habitaciones en donde dormirán_— Ordena Saibai

Mikan guía a Rito y a Kiki al piso de arriba, Saibai y Ringo ayudan a cargar el equipaje de los 2 recién llegados, después de instalarse en sus habitaciones el dúo de caballeros conversan con los tíos sobre sus vidas mientras conversaban los tíos y Mikan notaron que era verdad lo que decían de Rito en lo que caballero se refiere dado que no podían creer el nivel de educación y formalidad e madurez que maneja como si hubiera venido de la familia más noble e aristócrata pero en el caso de Kiki ven que el niño se comporta como alguien de acuerdo a su edad pero teniendo un buen nivel de educación que lo tomarían como niño modelo a seguir fue un día alegre para Rito e Kiki junto a los familiares por igual. Al pasar la noche los tíos se van para volver a sus puestos de trabajo dejando a Rito, Kiki y Mikan solos, la prima les explican que debido al trabajo de los tíos ocupa mucho tiempo no tenían tiempo para estar en casa pero lo de hoy era una ocasión especial, Rito y Kiki captan la información y después los 3 chicos se van a sus habitaciones a dormir

Pasa la semana y para Rito y Kiki resulto días en donde compartieron mucho con Mikan e hicieron muchas cosas entre los 3, como conversar algunos temas ir de paseo, visitar alguna zona, y hacer los quehaceres de la casa en donde Rito y Kiki voluntariamente hacia todo lo que Mikan hacia y lo terminaban con mucha rapidez y todo quedaba a un nivel de orden y pulcritud inimaginable para Mikan y eso le significo que ya no tendría que hacer las tareas e limpiezas hasta incluso cocinar dado que Rito cocina mejor que ella. Rito fue a la escuela a donde iba a estudiar junto a su amigos Tsuna, Naruko y Hao para hacer exámenes de admisión en donde aprobó sin ningún tipo de inconveniente también se enteró que Tsukune al irse a esa Academia Youkai se llevó la armadura de Cáncer e Ichika al tocar un IS para candidatas a piloto esta se activó en Ichika y lo piloteo, suceso que se convirtió en una noticia de escala mundial donde Ichika fue obligado a ir al instituto de IS y que al igual que Tsukune, Ichika se llevó su armadura de Capricornio en caso de emergencia de allí que el caballero de Cáncer y Capricornio estudiaran en institutos diferentes al que Rito, Tsuna, Naruko y Hao van a estudiar más allá de eso no ocurrió nada relevante

1 Semana después en el instituto Sainan en pleno salón de clases en donde están Rito, Tsuna, Naruko y Hao el profesor está tomando asistencia por orden de lista

—_Tsunayoshi Sawada_ — Llama el profesor de la clase tomando asistencia del estudiante

—_Presente profesor_ — Levanta la mano Tsuna

—_Hao Asakura_ — Llama el profesor

—_Presente profesor_ — Se levanta Hao de forma educada

—_Naruko Uzumaki_ — De nuevo llama el profesor

—_Presente_ — Se levanta Naruko

—_Haruna Sairenji_ — Se para una chica que de cabello morado que viste el mismo uniforme que el de los demás

—_Presente_ — Se presenta la chica de nombre Haruna

—_Rito Yuki_ — Otra vez llama el profesor

—_Presente señor profesor_ — Se presenta Rito de manera formal

—_Ok pero no es necesaria tanta formalidad, para la próxima solo profesor_ — Insinúa el profesor mientras se rasca la nuca

—_De acuerdo profesor_ — Rito se vuelve a sentar y entre las estudiantes que lo vieron la llamada Haruna ve con mucha atención a Rito

— _Rito Yuki_ — Pensó Haruna mientras veía a Rito fijamente

2 meses pasaron sin que nadie se diera cuenta, para Rito le ha ido muy bien en las clases y dado a su forma de actuar calmada, amable y servicial se ha ganado cierta popularidad entre las chicas de su clase y de algunas de grados superiores. Tsuna le ha ido igual que Rito solo que el por su carácter frio y un tanto reservado llega a pasar muy desapercibido y de vez en cuando lo confunden con Rito dado a su parecido físico. Naruko dado a su apariencia se ha ganado la atención de los chicos con mucha facilidad hasta le llegaron chicos que le propusieron que fueran sus novios pero Naruko los rechazaba con mucha facilidad. Hao le ha pasa lo mismo que ha Naruko pero a mayor medida con respecto a lo que a chicos se tratase, en clases como la de natación Naruko y Hao eran las centros de atención dado a su figura esbelta y bien proporcionada siendo el centro de miradas de los chicos de casi toda la escuela, pero Rito y Tsuna no se quedaron atrás mejor dicho si Naruko y Hao eran las centros de atención de los chicos, Rito y Tsuna lo eran con las chicas pero más Rito dado su nivel de participación y desempeño donde más de una chica se le quiso ser le su novia y Rito amablemente las rechazaba pero parece que entre las chicas que estudian con él hay una especialmente interesada en el

Después de las clases ya a la hora de salida una joven está viendo a escondidas a Rito mientras que con su cámara fotográfica digital le toma una foto a Rito cuando da una sonrisa, la joven ve la foto que tomo de manera muy fija y piensa en lo siguiente

— _Ya van 27 veces que le he tomado fotos, esta es la numero 10 en donde sonríe desde que estudia en mi clase siempre lo he visto con esa sonrisa natural, Rito tiene buenas notas es amable y tiene un aire de pureza como si perteneciera a una familia noble e rica tal vez es por eso que me siento atraída por él, pero_ — Pensó Haruna mientas cambia de fotos y pone una donde Rito esta en traje de baño en la clase de natación —_Tiene un buen cuerpo como si fuera un atleta no por nada se le da bien los deportes, de vez en cuando se le ve con Tsunayoshi, Naruko y Hao deben ser sus amigos, pero tal vez yo debería _— Detrás de ella aparece una chica de cabello castaño

—_Qué onda con esa foto_ — Saluda de forma exaltada una chica de cabello castaño claro y de grandes proporciones de nombre Risa

— _¿Ahh Risa que haces aquí?_ — Pregunta Haruna muy sorpresiva y se sonroja de vergüenza

—_Otra foto de Rito y vaya que en esta se ve ardiente ¿Me podrías darme una copia?_ — Pregunta Risa tras ver la foto

—_No te metas en los asuntos de los demás_ — Responde Haruna con relativa molestia

—_Por dios sabes que desde que lo has parado de tomarle fotos o no_ — Insinúa Risa un poco fastidiada

—_¿Y eso que te importa?_ — Pregunta Haruna avergonzada

—_Que no es obvio que te gusta Rito_ — Dijo Risa viendo a Haruna de forma sospechosa

—_Hm…. y si me gusta_ — Contesta Haruna desviando la mirada

—_Y dime ¿Ya te has confesado con el de casualidad?_ — Pregunta Risa mirando de forma fulminante

—_Eh no, nunca lo hice_ — Responde Haruna un poco nerviosa

—_¿Y porque no lo haces ahora?_ — Insiste Risa

—_¡Que ahora! ¿Pero qué pasa si-si el me rechaza o piense so-soy rara?_ — Pregunta Haruna muy nerviosa

—_Porque no le enseñas las fotos que le has tomado_ — Sugiere Risa

—_Estas loca si hago eso el pensara de que soy una acosadora o una pervertida_ — Responde Haruna de manera irritada

—_A verga contigo, te vas a confesar sí o no_ — Insinúa Risa muy fastidiada

—_Bueno yo-yo no sé si deba hacerlo pero no niego de que me gusta_ — Dijo Haruna muy nerviosa

—_Deberías hacerlo ya antes de que alguien se te adelante y te arrepientas_ — Sugiere Risa

Haruna se imagina a Rito saliendo con Naruko o Ha — _No, no quiero eso_ — Se pone roja ante tal cosa

—_Entonces se valiente y confiésale todo lo que sientes por el_ — Dijo Risa de forma motivacional

—_Lo hare_ — Responde Haruna con un poco de convicción

—_Bien hazlo antes de que yo lo haga mi novio entendido_ — Señala Risa a lo lejos de la entrada del instituto

—_Si…. Hey un momento_ — Recalca Haruna ligeramente molesta

—_Solo era una broma. Pero a decir verdad Rito sí que esta bueno sería un desperdicio no tener a alguien como el de novio_ — Bromea Risa mientras ve que Haruna camina muy molesta

— _Esa Risa sí que es entrometida y siempre se hace bromas de muy mal gusto, pero tiene razón debería intentar confesarme ante Rito, bueno si él no me rechaza en el acto debo ser firme y valiente puede que lo haga_ — Haruna se pone ya a la salida de la escuela y ve que Rito está caminando en dirección a la salida, ella se para en frente de donde esta Rito con una mirada de determinación — _Muy bien debo hacerlo ahora o nunca_ — Respira hondo y cuando ve que se está acercando Rito empieza a hablar pero empieza a — _S-si-siempre me has, has g-gu-gu-gus-t-ta-ta-do R-R-Ri_— Mientras Rito camina se para y ve por los lados y parece que no hay nadie cerca de el

—_Que raro escuche que alguien dijo mi nombre, bueno no importa_— Comenta un poco curioso mientras vuelve a caminar y ya se va de la escuela)

En los arbustos se ve a una muy roja Haruna cerca de un árbol

— _No pude hacerla, desperdicie una oportunidad perfecta ¿Porque soy tan cobarde?_ — Se acerca al árbol y comienza a golpearse la cabeza contra el árbol — _Soy una tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta_— Sigue golpeándose la cabeza hasta sangrar

En la casa de los tíos de Rito, mientras que Mikan y Kiki ven la televisión

—¿_Cómo te fue en la escuela Rito?_ — Pregunta Kiki

—¿_Como siempre bien y tu Kiki como te fue en la escuela?_ — Pregunta Rito

— _Lo mismo que a ti también de bien_ — Responde Kiki muy calmado

—_¿Mikan cómo se comporta Kiki?_ — Interroga Rito

—_Como Kiki lo dice, bien y sabes hoy unos chicos quisieron abusar de, el pero Kiki los puso en su lugar_ — Responde Mikan de forma contenta

—_¿Es verdad eso Kiki?_ — Otra vez pregunta Rito

—_Solo hable con los profesores acerca de unos niños que molestaban a otros y al final esos niños demostraron ser unos cobardes al no encarar a los profesores cuando fueron regañados_ — Responde Kiki muy confiado

—_Que bien Kiki, es mejor resolver las cosas a través del dialogo que con la violencia, pero también es importante poner a la gente en su lugar cuando sea necesario_ — Comenta Rito muy complacido

—_Que sabios consejos Rito_ — Asiente Mikan con un poco de admiración

3 Horas después Rito se da un baño en la tina

— _Han pasado 2 meses desde que me volví caballero y nada ha pasado realmente, aunque estoy a gusto que pueda vivir tranquilamente y desearía que esta paz durara para siempre_ — Pensó Rito muy reflexivo

En otra parte de la ciudad se ven a 2 sujetos en traje negro persiguiendo a una chica de cabello rosado que viste ropa muy curiosa y extravagante (Nota: No tengo idea de cómo describirle bien la ropa que lleva puesta, por lo que solo me limitare a sea solo extravagante)

—_Finalmente la hemos encontrad. ¿Quién habría imaginado que usted huiría a este singular lugar…?_ — Insinúa uno de los tipos de negro

—_Bien el juego termina aquí. Por favor dígnese a venir con nosotros_ — Ordena otro de los tipos de negro

—…_._— Se queda callada la misteriosa chica de cabello rosado

Devuelta con Rito. De repente en bañera comienza a burbujearse de manera extraña y Rito se pone alerta ante esa anomalía y comienza a aparecer una luz que ilumina todo el lugar, cuando la luz se desvanece aparece

—_Escape finalizado_ — Lo que aparece es una chica de cabello rosa, ojos color esmeraldas cuerpo esbelto y bien proporcionado y pechos copa C y esta desnuda ¿Espera un momento esta desnuda?

—_¿Eh?_— Rito se sonroja, cierra los ojos se levanta de la tina, se pone su ropa y se dirige a su habitación a acostarse y a meditar lo que paso — _Debo estar alucinando, de verdad no debí ir con Mikan a ver esa película de Justin Bieber llamada Hombre que busca Hombre, esa película sí que me dejo heridas mentales, no entiendo del porque Hao y Naruko les haya encantado esa abominación del cine_ — Pensó muy incrédulo al recordar un evento casi traumático y de repente alguien abre la puerta y resulta ser la chica que apareció en el baño

—_Disculpa puedo pasar_ — Pregunta la chica de cabello rosado

— _Veo que no es una alucinación_ — Pensó Rito al ver de nuevo a la misteriosa chica — _Pasa_ — La chica se sienta en la cama a lado de, el — _¿Quién eres? ¿Y cómo llegaste aquí?_ — Interroga de forma seria

—_Soy Lala del planeta Deviluke_ — Responde la chica de nombre Lala

— _¿Planeta Deviluke?¿No eres de este mundo verdad?_ — Vuelve a preguntar Rito

—_Así es vengo del planeta Deviluke_ — Asiente Lala mientras ve que tiene una cola negra que en la punta tiene forma de hoja

— _A simple vista parece humana, pero con esa cola es lo contrario_ — Pensó Rito tras ver la cola —_Y dime señorita Lala como fue que llegaste aquí y desnuda o es que acaso en tu planeta es normal estar desnudo_ — Interroga de forma educada

—_Solo llámame Lala si, y además use esto llegar aquí_— Lala Muestra en su muñeca una pulsera —_Se llama Pyon Pyon Warp yo misma lo invente, no puede especificar el destino pero hace posible a cualquier ser vivo transportarse a una cota distancia_ —

—_¿Transportar?_— Comenta Rito imaginándose al tipo de tele transportación que utiliza

—_Si use esto en el baño de la nave espacial y aparecí en la tina del baño de esta casa_— Explica Lala

—_¿De una nave espacial? ¿Por qué tú?_— Antes de terminar su pregunta Lala inmediatamente comienza a explicarle

—_Estoy siendo perseguida, pensé que estaría a salvo si venía a la tierra, pero los persecutores han venido y estuve a punto de ser llevada en su nave, si no hubiera usado este anillo tal vez_— Responde Lala hasta ser interrumpida por

—_Está bien señorita Lala_ — En la ventana de la habitación aparece lo que parece una mini robot de color blanco, tiene un mini vestido del mismo color que el de su cuerpo excepto la corbata roja, en su cabeza solo tienen ojos en forma de espiral y detrás tiene alas de color negro

—_¿Qué rayos es eso?_— Pregunta Rito al ver a la extraña robot

—_¡Peke!_ — Lala abraza al robot cuyo nombre esPeke —_Gracias a dios tú también pudiste escapar a salvo_ — Dijo alegre de encontrarse

—_Tuve suerte de que la nave no estuviese fuera de la atmosfera de la tierra, y señorita Lala ¿Quién es ese terrícola con cara de actor famoso?_ — Pregunta la extraña robot Peke señalando a Rito

—_¿Actor famoso? _— Comenta Rito un poco extrañado

—_Él vive aquí. Ah sí, no te he preguntado tu nombre todavía_ — Dijo Lala señalando a Rito

—_Mi nombre es Rito Yuki_ — Se presenta Rito de forma educada ante

—_Esta es Peke, es una robot de vestimenta para toda ocasión que hice_ — Lala presenta a la robot Peke

—_Un gusto en conocerte_ — Saluda Peke

—_Igualmente ¿Y cómo es eso de robot de vestimenta?_ — Pregunta Rito ante tal detalle

Lala se deja caer la toalla que cubre su cuerpo y Rito instintivamente cierra los ojos y se voltea — _Bien Peke. Cuento contigo_ —

—_Entendido. Cambio de Vestido_ — Sale un gran resplandor en la habitación y al desvanecerse se ve a Lala ya vestida con un atuendo curioso y extravagante a decir verdad

—_¡Ta da!_ — Exclama Lala ente el atuendo que lleva

—_Señorita Lala ¿Le queda ajustado la ropa?_ — Pregunta Peke

—_Me queda perfecto, me alegra que hayas llegado rápido sin ti Peke no tendría ropa que ponerme_ — Responde Lala muy satisfecha

Rito abre los ojos — _Que traje tan curioso_ — Pensó al ver a Lala con el traje que lleva puesto

—_A propósito señorita Lala ¿Qué tiene planeado hacer ahora?_ — Pregunta Peke muy curioso

—_Bueno sobre eso, no tengo una idea_— Responde Lala de forma muy alegre e inocente

— _En serio, o será muy inocente o es muy ingenua_ — Pensó Rito teniendo una gota de sudor en la nuca y de repente aparece 2 tipos de negro y curiosamente ambos tiene la misma cola que la de Lala por lo que son de la misma especie

—_Cielo que señorita más problemática. Debieron haberle restringido su libertad incluso atándola de pies y manos hasta que abandonáramos la tierra_ — Comenta uno de los tipos de negro muy molesto

—_Peke_ — Llama Lala con una mirada de fastidio

—_Si_ — Contesta Peke

—_No te dije que tuvieras cuidado con aquellos que te seguían_— Pregunta Lala mientras le sale una vena roja en la frente

—_Si señora_— Contesta la robo de forma nerviosa

—_¡Estúpida robot! ¡Ahora todo se arruino!_ — Exclama Lala muy molesta

— _Esos tipos parecen fuertes, mejor que los detenga a fuera de la casa en donde no haya nadie_ — Pensó Rito al ver el aspecto de los hombres de negro

—_Y bien. ¿Está preparada para venir con nosotros?_ — Pregunta de forma amenazante uno de los tipos de negro

—_Señorita Lala ¿Por qué no usa la pulsera una vez más?_ — Pregunta Peke muy preocupado

— _Imposible después de usar esa pulsera una vez, le toma un día entero en recargarse por completo_ — Responde Lala un poco avergonzada

— _Su invento es muy mediocre comparado a mi habilidad de tele transportación_ — Pensó Rito un poco decepcionado de Lala

—_Venga vámonos_— Uno de los tipos agarra el brazo de Lala de forma ruda

—_No suéltame_— Reclama Lala mientras muerde el brazo del tipo quien la agarra

—_Ahhhh_ — Grita de dolor y suelta a Lala

Ya abajo en la casa, Kiki y Mikan escuchan el supuesto alboroto que se está formando

—_¿Que son esos gritos?_ — Pregunta Mikan mirando hacia el techo

—_Iré a ver qué pasa_ — Dijo Kiki mientras se dirige hacia las escaleras

Devuelta con Rito y Lala, en el momento que el tipo soltó el brazo de Lala, Rito con sus poderes telequineticos hace que ambos tipos estén pegados en el suelo de golpe y aprovecha esa oportunidad para agarra el brazo de Lala e ir a la ventana a escapar

—_Por aquí_ — Ordena Rito mientras toma del brazo a Lala y corren saltando techo tras techo

—_Rito ¿Por qué?_ — Pregunta Lala confundida

—_Esos tipos te están persiguiendo no, te llevare a un lugar seguro y me encargare de ellos personalmente, además no soporto a los seres que maltratan a otros a conveniencia propia y en especial a las mujeres_ — Responde Rito expresando un severo desagrado quemientras corren por los techos en medio de la calle esta Haruna que pasea a su perro y nota que hay alguien en los tejados y ve quien es

—_Ese es ¿Rito?_ — Pregunta Haruna un poco incrédula de lo que ve

Mientras corren al llegar a un parque uno de los perseguidores levanta un camión y lo lanza a donde se dirigen Rito y Lala y estos 2 se paran ante el camión lanzado

—_No interfieras terrícola_ — Insinúa uno de los tipos de negro mientras corre con mucha agresividad

— _Tiene una fuerza monstruosa creo que tendré que usar mi poder para hacerles frente_ — Pensó Rito de forma analítica — _Alto les advierto que no se acerquen un centímetro más o si no sufrirán las consecuencias_— Advierte estando en una postura de brazos cruzados

—_Ja como si nos creyéramos eso_ — Comenta muy sarcástico otro de los tipos de negro

—_Apártate terrícola_ — Uno de los tipos se dirige hacia Rito para darle un golpe pero de repente — _¿Que a donde se fue?_ —

—_Detrás de ti_ — Responde Rito muy calmado estando detrás de los tipos de negro

—_¿Que como te moviste de esa forma? _— Pregunta muy impresionado uno de los tipos de negro

—_Es como si desapareciera y aparecía a la vez_ — Dijo el otro tipo de negro muy impresionado

—_Aun no han visto nada_ — Insinúa Rito manteniendo su postura

—_Miserable crees que nos asustas_ — Los 2 sujetos comienzan a dar un golpe a Rito

— _Oh no ¡Rito!_— Grita Lala muy preocupada

Pero algo que a simple vista parece increíble y que Rito con solo sus dedos detienen los golpes de los 2 sujetos donde en el momento donde iban a golpearlo son detenidos por el recién caballero de oro sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo aparente

—_¿Eso es todo? me decepcionan_ — Dijo Rito de forma seria

—_Es imposible detuvo nuestros golpes con la punta de su dedo_ — Responde uno de los sujetos de negro muy impresionado

—_¿Que eres? _— Pregunta otro de los tipos de negro

—_Yo… Solo soy un simple humano_ — Responde Rito aun manteniendo su postura

—_Eso es una mentira y además hace poco sentimos que de una forma fuésemos atraídos hacia el suelo en contra de nuestra voluntad_ — Reclama uno de los tipos de negro muy incrédulo ante tal declaración

—_Dinos terrícola ¿Tú fuiste el responsable de eso? _— Pregunta otro de los tipos de negro

—_En efecto solo use telequinesis en ustedes por un momento_ — Responde Rito estando con los ojos cerrados

—_Si fuiste tú entonces ¿Que eres en realidad?_ — Insisten los tipos de negro

—_Solo lo diré una vez y espero que se lo memoricen_ — Contesta Rito de forma seria — _Soy Rito Yuki Caballero Dorado de la primera constelación del Zodiaco, Aries_— Se presenta de forma casi imponente mientras mantiene suspendidos a los tipos de negro

—_¿Caballero?_— Dijo Lala muy curiosa

—_Caballero ¿Qué es eso?_ — Vuelven a preguntar uno de los tipos de negro

—_No lo sé pero creo que solo un truco para asustarnos_ — Insinúa otro de los tipos de negro

—_Les ordeno que dejen en paz a Lala_ — Ordena Rito de forma calmada

—_Que te importa maldito_— Responden los tipos de negro de mala gana

—_Les daré 3 segundos para que se vayan y la dejen en paz_ — Recalca Rito de forma amenazante

—_Que hayas detenido nuestros golpes no significa que tengas una fuerza al igual que de nosotros_ — Insinúa uno de los tipos de negro molesto

—_No necesito ese tipo de fuerza superficial_ — Dijo Rito de forma poética

—_¿Que acaso tienes algo que enseñarnos?_ — Comentan uno de los tipos de negro

—_Si no se van án algo de lo que se arrepentirán de por vida_— Insiste Rito de forma calmada

—_¡Cállate!_ — Gritan los tipos de negro muy furiosos y se dirigen a Rito para volver a golpearlo con más fuerza

—_Rito cuidado_ — De repente Rito es bañado por un aura dorada que sorprende a Lala — _¿Qué es esa luz dorada?_— Pregunta muy impresionada ante el aura

—_Te arrepentirás de meterte contra nosotros_ — Exclama el tipo de negro preparándose para atacar junto al otro en sincronía — _Muere terrícola_ —

Rito mueve los brazos para hacer — _**Muro de Cristal**_ — Crea un gran muro de la nada que derriba a los 2 tipos dejándolos inconscientes — _Listo ya me deshice de ellos, ya puedes irte a un lugar seguro Lala_— Comenta de manera satisfecha

—_Bueno veras que ellos son en realidad mis guardaespaldas_ — Responde Lala un poco avergonzada

— _¿Tus guardaespaldas? ¿Y porque te perseguían? _— Pregunta Rito

— _Es que mi papa quiere que me case con personas que no conozco a la fuerza, como soy su sucesora mi papa encuentra a futuros candidatos para que sean mis esposos y no quiero casarme de ese modo_— Responde Lala de forma detallada

—_Tu papa, puedo entender que huiste de casa por ese motivo pero no has hablado de eso con tu padre_ — Sugiere Rito de forma pensativa

—_Mi papa es el Rey del planeta Deviluke y de la Galaxia entera y yo soy la princesa de mi planeta natal. Si mi papa se entera que me estuve escondiendo aquí puede que la tierra sea destruida_ — Explica Lala muy preocupada

—_Que destruya la tierra, yo nunca permitiría que eso pase_ — Insinúa Rito muy serio

—_Entonces le pido un favor_ — Suplica Lala

—_¿Cuál es el favor? _— Pregunta Rito

—_Cásate conmigo por favor_ — Exclama Lala

**Fin del capitulo**

**Glosario de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco (Saint Seiya) **

**Caballero (Saint): Son una orden de guerreros que bajo el mando de la diosa Atenea protegen la paz del mundo. Estos guerreros se encuentran bajo la protección de una de las 88 constelaciones y pelean utilizando unas armaduras basadas igualmente en las 88 constelaciones. Se dividen en tres batallones de distinto rango, siguiendo el orden de la olimpiada con los metales oro, plata y bronce**

**Doncellas (Shaintas): Son un grupo selecto de mujeres que luchan bajo la orden de la diosa Atenea al igual que los caballeros siendo la contraparte femenina de estos como también se dividen entre bronce, plata y oro **

**Cosmos o cosmos energía: Es la energía que utilizan los Caballeros y Doncellas que utilizan para hacer todo tipo de hazañas de índole sobrenatural, se dice que la cosmos energía es la concentración de la fuerza, espíritu y la mente en el punto que vas a golpear como también descripta como la naturaleza de la destrucción**

**Santuario: Es la Capital Racial de la orden de los Caballeros y Doncellas de Atenea y a su vez es el lugar desde donde la misma diosa ejerce sus funciones como protectora del mundo de los humanos. Es el lugar de entrenamiento de varios aspirantes a Caballero e Doncella, y dentro de éste destacan las construcciones del Coliseo, las Doce Casas resguardadas por los Santos de Oro, la Cámara del Patriarca, la habitación de la diosa Atenea, la Estatua de Atenea, Star Hill, el Reloj de Fuego, entre otros**

**Datos de Personajes **

**Rito Yuki de Aries**

**Sexo: Masculino **

**Serie correspondiente: To Love Ru y To Love Ru Darkness**

**Edad: 15 años 10 de Abril**

**País: Japón**

**Biografia: Calmado caballero siempre se mantiene sereno a todo momento, es un tanto inexperto en su rol de caballero pero lo compensa por su determinación y análisis en combate. Vive con sus tíos que uno es mangaka y la otra diseñadora de modas dado que sus verdaderos padres murieron cuando era pequeño. Se dice que está comprometido con una chica que es de otro planeta y que es una princesa de paso, por último es muy amigo de Tsuna de Acuario, Ichika de Capricornio y Tsukune de Cáncer formando un cuarteto de amigos llamado ¨ Los 4 Jinetes de la Apocalipsis ¨**

**Franky de Tauro**

**Sexo: Masculino **

**Serie correspondiente: One Piece**

**Edad: 18 años 22 de Abril**

**País: Estados Unidos**

**Biografía: Hombre alegre y líder de un grupo especial de locos adictos a la mecánica, firme de valores morales e ideales de la justicia, tiene aspiración a ser un gran inventor por ello asiste a la universidad además de siempre estar dispuesto a ayudar a sus amigos**

**Naruko Uzumaki de Géminis**

**Sexo: Femenino **

**Serie correspondiente: Naruto (Versión femenina de Naruto)**

**Edad: 15 años 30 de mayo**

**País: Japón**

**Biografía: Doncella novata que fue seleccionada dado que su hermano gemelo Naruto Uzumaki que iba a ser principalmente caballero de Géminis fue detenido y llevado a Cabos sunion por intentar un golpe por derrocar el santuario y tener dominio total del mismo. Naruko es una chica alegre y compasiva aunque tiende a ser muy bipolar e temperamental, vive con Hao de Virgo y Tsuna de Acuario en un templo especial. Tiene una segunda personalidad a causa de un trauma de su niñez en donde pasa de una persona recta una chica salvaje como si se volviera una bestia**

**Tsukune Aono de Cáncer**

**Sexo: Masculino **

**Serie correspondiente: Rosario + Vampire**

**Edad: 15 años 22 de junio**

**País: Japón**

**Biografía: Caballero loco y extravagante que hace lo que quiere y siempre se sale con la suya, muchos se cuestionan de como llego a ser caballero dado a su carácter sádico, manipulador, grosero y siendo alguien que le encanta pasarse de la raya con sus locuras, cuando tenía 10 años en pleno entrenamiento cuando practicaba su técnica definitiva de nombre ¨La Explosión Infernal¨ Sin querer queriendo destruyo la isla en donde entraba con su maestro Zaraki Kempachi de Orión y sus compañeros de entrenamiento Hisoka de Lagarto y Apachai Jopachai de Ballena e Gaoh Rikiya de Turtuga, pero lastimosamente los lugareños que vivían en esa isla murieron cosa que para Tsukune era la experiencia más divertida y feliz de su vida al ver las pobres personas sufrir una horrible muerte por ahogamiento y otros factores netamente inhumanos. Es amigo de Rito de Aries, Tsuna de Acuario e Ichika de Capricornio formando el grupo de los 4 Jinetes de la Apocalipsis**

**Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez de Leo**

**Sexo: Masculino **

**Serie correspondiente: Bleach**

**Edad: 16 años 4 de Agosto**

**País: Alemania**

**Biografía: Chico serio y temperamental que se toma su rol de caballero muy en serio a tal grado que en más de una ocasión le pregunta a Saori si hay misiones de alta dificultad para que el las haga solo sin ayuda de nadie, no suele relacionarse mucho con la gente y de vez en cuando conversa con sus compañeros caballeros y doncellas cuando se trata de asuntos importantes**

**Hao Asakura de Virgo**

**Sexo: Femenino **

**Serie correspondiente: Shaman King**

**Edad: 15 años 11 de septiembre**

**País: Japón**

**Biografía: Calmada, alegre y de gran sabiduría y se caracteriza también por ser una médium para hablar con los espíritus de los muertos u otros entes sobrenaturales y a diferencia de su maestro Shaka, Hao es más inclinada al Shintoismo que al Budismo en cuestión de religión y creencias pero de igual manera tiene vastos conocimientos de Buda y la iluminación. Vive en Japón con Naruko y Tsuna en un templo que perteneció a sus fallecidos padres**

**Erza Scarlet de Libra**

**Sexo: Femenino **

**Serie correspondiente: Fairy Tail**

**Edad: 17 años 25 de septiembre**

**País: Francia**

**Biografía: Tenaz y decidida doncella que al igual de Grimmjow se toma en serio su rol como doncella de oro, entreno durante un tiempo por Dohko de Libra y con Shiryu de Dragón pero hace 2 años decidió viajar por el mundo para hacerse más fuerte, tiene 2 discípulos que se volvieron caballeros de nombre Natsu Dragneel de Quilla y Gray Fullbuster de Corona Boreal e tienen una profunda relación de alumno a maestra**

**Evangeline McDowell de Escorpión**

**Sexo: Femenino **

**Serie correspondiente: Negima**

**Edad: 16 años 31 de octubre**

**País: Romania**

**Biografía: Chica de pocas palabras y la más distante entre todas las doncellas, hija de una familia aristócrata que fueron brutalmente masacrados por un grupo de criminales y antes de que fuese asesinada a muy temprana edad fue rescatada por Milo de Escorpión que poco después se volvería su maestro y un segundo padre para ella. En batalla Evangeline tiene la tendencia de hacer sufrir a sus oponentes al utilizar sus Agujas Escarlata para hacerles sentir un terrible dolor antes de matarlos dado que disfruta de torturarlos, se le conoce también como la doncella más sádica de entre todas debido a que tiene un gran gusto de hacer sufrir a cualquiera que le haga pasar un mal rato**

**Allen Walker de Sagitario**

**Sexo: Masculino **

**Serie correspondiente: D. Gray-Man**

**Edad: 15 años 14 de diciembre**

**País: Inglaterra**

**Biografía: Leal caballero que siempre se preocupa de proteger a sus seres queridos sean amigos o compañeros en el campo de batalla, es muy sociable y simpático que gracias a eso se ha ganado toda la simpatía del santuario, es aficionado a la ciencia y a la mecánica como también a la arqueología hasta tiene una filosofía de vida de ser alguien que siempre este informado de todo lo que pueda ser información valiosa por la visión de que saber es poder**

**Ichika Orimura de Capricornio**

**Sexo: Masculino **

**Serie correspondiente: Infinite Stratos**

**Edad: 15 años 5 de enero**

**País: Japón**

**Biografía: Caballero caracterizado por su lealtad y nobleza al santuario como también alguien que se toma muy en serio las cosas por más absurdas que parezcan, es reconocido a nivel mundial por ser el primer piloto masculino de la tecnología denominada Infinite Stratos que dado a eso fue obligado a ser inscrito al instituto IS que ahí yace su hermana mayor Chifuyu como instructora, es amigo de Rito, Tsuna y Tsukune formando el grupo de los 4 Jinetes de la Apocalipsis**

**Tsunayoshi Sawada de Acuario**

**Sexo: Masculino **

**Serie correspondiente: Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Edad: 15 años 14 de febrero**

**País: Japón**

**Biografía: Frio y calculador son las palabras correctas para describir a un caballero que siempre toma la iniciativa en muchas cosas y que en batalla se destaca por nunca dudar o dejarse llevar por los sentimientos, como también es directo con lo que hace y no le gusta perder el tiempo en distracciones, a pesar de todo como persona es alguien agradable y amable que se lleva con casi todo el mundo. Es muy amigo de Rito que dado al parecido entre ellos a veces tienden a tomarlos como hermanos, también de Ichika e igualmente de Tsukune aunque con este llegue a tener muchas disputas y discusiones, los 4 juntos forman el cuarteto de Los 4 Jinetes de la Apocalipsis**

**Rías Gremory de Piscis**

**Sexo: Femenino **

**Serie correspondiente: Highschool DxD**

**Edad: 15 años 7 de marzo**

**País: Suiza**

**Biografía: La más hermosa de todas las doncellas, todos los hombres la quieren pero curiosamente no se lleva muy bien con las demás doncellas, es coqueta y caprichosa como también vanidosa e orgullosa de sí misma por su rango de dorada como también por su belleza física. Anteriormente se le conocía por ser la doncella de Pez Dorado que se distinguía por haberse enfrentado a seres sobrenaturales como vampiros y también por su leal compañero Issei Hyoudou mas que ella tiene la particularidad de que su cuerpo tenga el alma de su amiga Akeno Himemija siendo 2 a la vez 2 personas diferentes que comparten un mismo cuerpo**

**Notas del autor: Muy buenas espero que les haya gustado el fic, anteriormente pensé en hacer este fic con Rito como caballero de Cisne para uno de mis viejos fics que fue borrado por cuestiones de reglamento, para aclarar algunas cosas en este fic se basara más en el manga de To Love Ru que en el anime y aclaro que no describiré al pie de la letra escenas de índole eróticas muy fuertes por sinceramente no se me da mucho eso y digo con sinceridad que soy muy malo para hacer descripciones, otro detalle que voy a aclarar que este fic será como ver To Love Ru pero al revés o sea que Rito no será tachado de pervertido al contrario Rito tachara de pervertidas a Lala, Haruna, Yui, Yami, Run y Mikado puede parecer algo extraña la decisión pero aclaro algo Rito es un caballero sabio, amable e firme a su compostura de hombre decente que reprocha lo que es inmoral y además de que le desagrada las cosas eróticas por lo que no ve mucho sentido a que los chicos de su clase tengan deseos lujuriosos cuando de chicas se trate, lo mismo con Tsuna de Acuario, con Ichika de Capricornio y Tsukune de Cáncer, a lo que me refiero hare que Rito y los demás caballeros sean firmes a su postura como Caballeros pero con las Doncellas no ocurrirá lo mismo**

**Agradezco al usuario Sekishiki por su aporte dado que él fue quien aporto en la idea de que Rito fuese de Aries y de la selección de caballeros y doncellas de oro. Si alguien más quiere colaborar en este fic con ideas con mucho gusto las acepto **

**Dejen reviews que opinen sinceramente de cómo les pareció el primer capítulo OJO que estoy experimentando y en algunas partes del capítulo las improvise sin planearlo mucho, si tienen una queja por favor hacérmela saber y con gusto mejorare o intentare mejorar, no puedo tampoco asegurar milagros u obras perfectas esto lo estoy haciendo por mero Hobby y porque le agarre un cariño a escribir fanfictions**

**Me despido y hasta el próximo capitulo**


	2. Seres de Otros Planetas

**Repuestas de comentarios **

**metalic-dragon-angel: Pueden que se lleven muy bien, pero digamos que el rey puede que al final le tenga mucho respeto a Rito por muy obvias razones**

**chivotenkai: Es un placer leer eso, de verdad intento mejorar lo mejor posible y carajo que ya era hora de hacer justicia si creen que los chicos somos pervertidos que hay de las chicas ni si quiera son santas tampoco (Ojo no soy machista ni misógino) sobre Tsukune me pareció genial la idea de que sea como digamos ´´más amable y caritativo y que siempre ande repartiendo alegría`` sobre Ichika aprovechando que es japonés y por sus serie en donde usa una katana más en honor a cierto personaje de RPG además que Ichika será más caballero que Rito, Tsukune, Tsuna, Allen y Grimmjow me refiero en la forma de cómo trata a la gente en especial a las mujeres pero creo que eso le costaría muy caro a la larga ´´digamos que a larga eso lo llevara a un trauma de por vida, peor que ver Free y Boku no Pico con tu novia``**

**GajeelRedfox Crossover Fan: Que Tsukune no sea de Sagitario será para otro fic, investigue un poco y vi que el verdadero signo de Tsukune es Cáncer para que lo sepas, lo que paso a ellos digamos que Grimmjow y Erza están tomando sus roles como guerreros dorados y Rias digamos que se está entreteniendo con otras cosas en particular **

**carlos13: Eso no es de extrañar te lo aseguro **

**Sekishiki: Gracias por el apoyo y espero aprovechar todo el potencial que este fic puede ofrecer**

**Sin más preámbulos empecemos**

**Capítulo 2: Seres de otros Planetas**

—_¿Casarnos?_ — Dijo Rito muy incrédulo ante tal propuesta

—_Si por favor_ — Suplica Lala

— _Debería hacer lo que ella pide o tal vez_ — Pensó Rito cuestionando tal petición —_ Hare algo mejor ¿Te parece? _— Sugiere de manera conveniente

—_¿Qué cosa?_ — Pregunta Lala muy curiosa

—_Sería mejor que yo fingiera que soy tu prometido hasta que tu padre considere que tú puedas decidir con quién quieres casarte ¿Te parece mejor así?_— Responde Rito ante su sugerencia

— _No lo sé, que piensas Peke_ — Insinúa Lala un tanto indecisa

— _Me parece una muy buena idea señorita Lala. Estoy de acuerdo con lo que él dice_ — Asiente Peke muy seguro del trato

— _Veló de esta forma, tú no te quieres casar con alguien que no amas verdad. Pero yo tampoco quiero casarme de manera forzada, se me hace justo no lo crees_ — Propone Rito muy pensativo

— _Me parece bien_ — Asiente Lala con una ligera sonrisa

— _Cuando todo esto termine podrás volver tranquilamente a tu planeta y asunto arreglado_ — Comenta Rito tras hacer un chasquido con los dedos

— _Ok, pero una pregunta ¿Que era todo eso que hiciste como ese muro que hiciste y esa luz amarilla y eso de que eres caballero?_ — Pregunta Lala muy curiosa

— _Es verdad ella vio todo, sería muy arriesgado si le dijera todo, no tengo otra opción que mentir_ — Pensó Rito un poco alarmado — _Lo que hice fue que use poderes psíquicos_

— _¿Poderes psíquicos? ¿Y lo de caballero?_ — Sigue preguntando Lala

— _Me base en un programa de televisión que vi de niño llamado Los Caballeros del Zodiaco_ — Responde Rito con un aire de nostalgia (Nota: Saint Seiya incepción)

— _Ah entiendo… ¿Pero entonces los de este planeta pueden usar poderes psíquicos?_ — Insiste Lala con curiosidad

— _En realidad no todos, yo soy de los muy pocos que pueden usarlo_ — Vuelve a responder Rito con un poco de seriedad

— _¿Y puedes enseñarme todos esos poderes psíquicos?_ — Sugiere Lala muy entusiasmada

— _Disculpa pero ya he gastado todo mis poderes, puede que para otro día además podría causar destrozos que llamarían mucho la atención_ — Miente Rito volteando la mirada

— _Aah que lastima_ — Suspira Lala muy decepcionada

— _Me tengo que ir a mi casa, mi familia debe estar muy preocupada por mi_ — Dijo Rito mientras camina en dirección a su hogar

— _Si quieres te llevo_ — Insinúa Lala de forma amable

— _No gracias iré caminando_ — Responde Rito de manera cordial

— _Pero insisto no es peligroso andar solo por aquí_ — Insiste Lala ligeramente preocupada

— _No te preocupes sé cómo cuidarme solo_ — Vuelve a responder Rito alzando ligeramente el brazo izquierdo

— _Podríamos agradecerle con llevarlo a su hogar como muestra de gratitud_ — Sugiere Peke de forma cordial

— _Vez también insiste Peke, anda será rápido_ — Insiste Lala de forma educada

— _No gracias_ — Otra vez responde Rito manteniendo su postura

— _Por favor insisto con todo mi corazón_ — Otra vez insiste Lala mientras camina hacia Rito

— _Tendré que deshacerme de ella_ — Pensó el joven caballero de Aries con ligero fastidio — _¿Qué es eso de allí?_ — Señala con el dedo detrás de Lala

— _¿Qué cosa?_ — Pregunta Lala muy confundida

— _Eso de allá lo vez_ — Responde Rito señalando al parecer a algo curioso

Lala se da la vuelta — _¿Dónde?_ — Ve por varios lados

— _Allá lo vez_ — Sigue señalando

— _No lo veo_ — Responde Lala aun mirando por todos los lados

— _Está muy lejos, como a esa dirección que estoy señalando_ — Explica Rito

— _Iré a ver_ — Lala vuela en dirección que señala Rito

— _Ya se fue ya puedo irme_ — Rito usa su tele transportación para ir a su habitación, mientras que al poco tiempo Lala vuelve

— _Oye Rito dime en donde era_ — Ve por los lados — _¿En donde esta Rito?_

En la casa más específicamente en la habitación de Rito

— _Fue muy fácil_ — Suspira Rito muy relajado

— _Rito ¿Que estabas haciendo afuera? ¿Y que fue todas esas voces hasta sentí tu cosmos que fue todo lo que paso?_ — Llega Kiki haciendo un bombardeo de preguntas

— _Kiki puede que te parezca increíble lo que te comente, pero prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie ni a Mikan_ — Insinúa Rito con ligera seriedad

— _Trato hecho_ — Asiente Kiki

— _Lo que paso fue_ — Le cuenta todo sobre Lala y los aliens mas lo de fingir ser el prometido de Lala — _Y así fue_

— _No puedo creerlo, siempre creí que los aliens existían pero no puedo imaginarme y dime ¿Cómo es esa Lala?_ — Pregunta Kiki muy impresionado ante tal acontecimiento

— _De lo que vi de ella puedo asegurar que ella es algo infantil e inocente pero es también de corazón noble y amable eso puedo asegurar_ — Responde Rito de forma sincera

— _Interesante ¿Y dime puedo conocerla?_ — Insinúa Kiki muy animado

— _Puede que mañana y en dado caso puede que Mikan tenga que conocerla también_ — Responde Rito haciendo una ligera pose pensativa

— _¿Y no deberías decírselo ya?_ — Pregunta Kiki un poco confundido

— _Todo a su tiempo Kiki, no creo que ella procese bien esa información además en el peor de los casos ella la divulgue a todo el mundo y ocurriría un escándalo de altas proporciones_ — Insinúa Rito muy preocupado

— _¿No crees que estas desconfiando mucho de ella? Además durante este tiempo estuvimos viviendo con ella, sería muy egoísta de tu parte ocultarle todo_ — Comenta Kiki con un poco de molestia

— _Puede que tengas razón, pero recordemos también que ella no sabe que yo soy un caballero y de nuestras habilidades sobrehumanas. Te hare una pregunta Kiki_ — Sugiere Rito

— _¿Cuál pregunta?_ —

— _Si fueras una persona normal que siempre ha creído que cosas como los súper poderes, mitos antiguos y seres de otro planeta son solo pura ficción, como reaccionarias ante ver que una persona sea capaz de hacer cosas imposibles para la mayoría como mover cosas demasiado pesadas, ir a la velocidad de la luz como si nada y puede mover cosas con la mente dime Kiki ¿Como reaccionarias? _— Dijo Rito de forma reflexiva

— _Pues recordando la primera vez que el maestro Mu uso sus poderes, estaría totalmente sorprendido ante tal cosa_ — Responde Kiki pensando a profundidad recordando su pasado

— _¿Y si tuvieras amigos se los diría enseguida? _— Pregunta Rito

— _Pues claro no dudaría en hacerlo_ — Asiente Kiki muy animado

— _Vez, allí está mi punto_ — Dijo Rito

— _¿Qué punto?_ — Otra vez pregunta Kiki sin entender bien el asunto

— _Digamos que algunas personas al saber de estas cosas no lo vean con buenos ojos y en dado caso algunas se asusten_ — Responde Rito muy reflexivo como preocupado

— _¿Porque lo verían de esa forma?_ — De nuevo pregunta Kiki

— _Muy fácil las personas en la mayoría de los casos tienen miedo a lo que desconocen o no entienden como cosas que pueden que lleguen a estar fuera de su comprensión y lastimosamente hay gente mala que verían este tipo de cosas como una forma de hacer el mal, espero que lo hayas entendido _— Responde Rito con ligera tristeza

— _Entiendo ¿Pero qué tiene que ver con Mikan?_ — Insiste Kiki

— _Pongamos que Mikan lo acepte pero lo diga a otras personas que no lo verían con buenos ojos y que le pasarían la voz a otras personas pero estas personas lo dirían en sentido de mala imagen en otras palabras me arriesgaría que la gente me vea como alguien malo y no solo eso también a los demás caballeros y doncellas como Ichika y Naruko, crees que es justo que ellos sean visto como malas personas por mi culpa_ — De nuevo Rito responde de forma reflexiva

— _Se me hace injusto que tú y los demás sean vistos de esa manera _— Comenta Kiki un poco disgustado

— _Si quiero evitar que eso suceda debo evitar que Mikan u otros se enteren de que soy un caballero dorado o si no puede que pasen cosas malas_ — Dijo Rito severamente preocupado

— _Pero en caso de que alguien como Mikan u otro se enteren ¿Que harás Rito?_ — Pregunta Kiki con severa seriedad

— _No estoy seguro, lo que si se es que debo es evitar un descuido para que Mikan u otra persona descubra mi secreto_ — Responde Rito muy decidido

— _Y qué hay de mi yo también tengo poderes sobrehumanos _— Insinúa Kiki

— _Lo mismo va para ti Kiki igualmente debes evitar usar tus poderes psíquicos de manera indiscreta, además ya es tarde será mejor que duermas ahora_ — Dijo Rito dando una mirada fulminante

— _Pero si apenas son las 8_ — Se excusa Kiki

— _No digas mentiras son las 10 y 47, vete a dormir ya_ — Exclama Rito de forma asertiva

— _Esta bien Rito_ — Acepta la orden a regañadientes

Rito se acuesta en su cama para dormir tranquilamente y poco después comienza a despertar pero ve que no está en su habitación en cambio parece estar en lo que parece un laboratorio, se para y camina hacia adelante pero choca con una pared de vidrio

— _¿En dónde estoy?_ — Pregunta Rito muy impresionado

— _Estas en mi laboratorio_ — Responde Lala estando vestida como una científica con bata blanca y todo

— _Tu laboratorio pero ¿Porque estoy aquí? _— Vuelve a preguntar Rito

— _Como estabas dormido pensé en llevarte aquí para hacer unos estudios sobre tus habilidades si no es mucha molestia_ — Responde Lala mientras revisa en una pantalla la anatomía de Rito

— _Perdóname pero lo que hace es inaceptable. No se da cuenta que me acabas de secuestrar_ — Insinúa Rito severamente molesto

— _¿Secuestrar? Pero si te secuestrara te llevaría a mi planeta para que te casaras conmigo_ — Insinúa Lala de forma inocente

— _Al llevarme aquí sin mi consentimiento y en contra de mi voluntad es secuestro_ — Recalca Rito estando de brazos cruzados

— _Perdón Rito si hice algo malo _— Suplica Lala de forma arrepentida

— _Le ruego que me devuelva a mi casa ahora mismo _— Ordena Rito muy serio

— _Esta, pero primero porque no me enseñas tus habilidades psíquicas de acuerdo con mis análisis tu cerebro y tu cuerpo están en excelentes condiciones por lo que serias tan amable de enseñármelos por favor_ — Suplica Lala muy curiosa

— _Me niego absolutamente_ — Responde Rito molesto

— _¿Porque?_

— _1ero me secuestraste, 2do no soy un juguete o un conejillo de indias para tus experimentos y 3ero quiero ir a mi casa dormir tranquilamente _— Responde Rito señalando con los dedos sus motivos

— _Ok perdóname es que tengo curiosidad eso es todo prometo no volver a hacerlo, pero si de verdad eres muy amable me podrías enseñar solo uno_ — Insiste Lala con estrellas en los ojos

— _No_ — Insiste Rito de brazos cruzados

— _Si_ — Suplica Lala

— _No_

— _Si_

— _No_

— _No_

— _Si_ — Acepta Rito por equivocación

— _Que bien dijiste si_ — Exclama Lala muy alegre

— _¿Qué? Espera, me engañaste bajo un truco_ — Reclama Rito muy disgustado

— _Pero igual dijiste que si_ — Dijo Lala

— _Ah… está bien solo te enseñare uno pero solo uno de acuerdo_ — Acepta Rito a regañadientes

— _De acuerdo_ — Asiente Lala

— _Muy bien quiero que hagas lo siguiente Lala_ — Ordena Rito

— _¿Que es dime?_ — Pregunta Lala muy curiosa

— _Quiero que mires bien mis ojos_ — Rito comienza a abrir de poco a poco los ojos

— _Tus ojos ¿Para qué?_ — Vuelve a preguntar Lala sin entender el motivo

— _Solo hazlo y ya verás_ — Lala mira los ojos de Rito y este comienza a transmitir unas ondas cerebrales que la afectan

— _Que raro me siento algo mareada _— Lala comienza a cerrar lentamente los ojos y se pone la palma de su mano en su cara

— _Listo ahora lo siguiente_ — Rito aprovechando que Lala cerró los ojos se tele transporta y vuelve a aparecer y Lala abre los ojos

— _¿Qué era eso que hiciste Rito?_ — Pregunta Lala muy confundida

— …. — Rito se mantiene en total silencio

— _¿Dime Rito que era?_ — Sigue preguntando Lala

— …. — Sigue callado Rito como si fuera una estatua

— _Eh Rito pasa algo_ — Insinúa Lala mientras sigue viendo inmóvil a Rito

— …. —

— _Contesta perdiste la voz acaso_ — Insinúa Lala haciendo una pose pensativa mientras aparece Peke en escena

— _Eh… señorita Lala_ — Dijo la robot

— _¿Que pasa Peke? _— Responde Lala

— _¿Con quién estás hablando?_ — Pregunta Peke muy confundida

— _¿No lo vez acaso? Es obvio que hablo con Rito_ — Responde Lala mostrando a Rito

— _¿De verdad?_ — Insinúa Peke

— _Si algún problema_ — Comenta Lala ligeramente molesta

— _Es que no veo a Rito por ningún lado_ — Responde Peke teniendo un signo de interrogación por encima de la cabeza

— _Estas ciega Rito está aquí mismo en frente de nosotras_ — Dijo Lala mientras señala a Rito de forma insistente

— _Pero si solo veo un saco de azúcar_ — Vuelve a responder Peke viendo un saco de azúcar en donde se supone que debe de estar Rito

— _¿Un saco de azúcar? Debes tener un error en tu sistema de reconocimiento es obvio que Rito esta haya_ — Lala ve en donde esta Rito y — _¿Un momento? ¿Dónde está Rito y que es ese saco de azúcar de allí? _— Pregunta muy confundida al ver el saco de azúcar

En la habitación de Rito en plena noche

— _De seguro fue buena idea hacerle ese favor a ella, veo que tengo que tenerle cuidado y dejarle las cosas de que se hace y que no se hace, puede que mis días de tranquilidad viviendo como un chico normal se terminaron_ — Pensó Rito muy reflexivo ante lo que acababa de pasar

En medio de una nave espacial cerca de la tierra están los 2 sujetos que intentaron llevarse a Lala donde le hablaron a un sujeto de cabello plateado y de armadura entre blanca y negra

— _Ya veo así que ustedes 2 no pueden con ella, no tengo remedio tendré que bajar yo a la tierra, en serio que princesa tan problemática_ — Comenta de forma seca el extraño ser en armadura

Al día siguiente en la entrada de la escuela donde Rito está en el salón de clases escuchando todo lo que el profesor dice mientras en la otra parte del salón se encuentra Haruna viendo detenidamente a Rito

— _Ese era Rito de ayer en la noche. Pero ¿Porque estaba corriendo en los tejados de las casas? ¿Y más importante quien era esa chica que estaba con él? Aquí parece que hay gato encerrado_ — Pensó Haruna cuestionando todo lo que vio ayer en plena noche mientras sigue viendo a Rito

Fuera de la escuela se puede ver a Lala volando en los cielos en dirección hacia la escuela en donde estudia Rito

— _¡La encontré! Esa debe de ser la tal ´Escuela donde tenía que ir Rito`_ — Exclama Lala muy alegre tras ubicar a Rito

— _Señorita Lala_ — Dijo Peke

— _¿Qué pasa Peke?_ — Pregunta Lala

— _¿Está segura que es necesario seguir a ese terrícola hasta allí?_ — Pregunta Peke muy dudosa

— _Si ¿Por qué?_ — Vuelve a preguntar Lala

— _Hasta donde se sabe ese terrícola de nombre Rito sugirió fingir ser su prometido hasta que su padre considere la idea de darle elección de con quién quiere casarse ¿Qué motivo tiene para seguir a ese terrícola?_ — Insiste la robot

— _Eres una robot tonta, si quiero que lo de que Rito sea prometido aunque solo fingiendo debería ser muy unida a él para que se sienta real_ — Responde Lala

— _Tiene razón señorita me equivoque_ — Se disculpa Peke

En otra parte de la ciudad más específicamente en la cima de un edificio se ve al tipo de cabello plateado con armadura blanca y negra

— _La Tierra, es un planeta poco desarrollado, justo como había escuchado. Según mis reportes la señorita Lala debe estar en este planeta, debo pedirle que vuelva de una vez incluso si tengo que usar la fuerza_ — Comenta el sujeto de armadura

En el salón de clases cuando Rito comienza a salir es llamado por Tsuna

— _Oye Rito_ — Llama Tsuna

— _¿Pasa algo?_ — Pregunta Rito

— _Hay una chica de traje extraño llamándote_ — Responde Tsuna señalando con el pulgar

— _¿Qué?_ — Rito se impresiona al ver a Lala caminando por los pasillos llamando la atención de todo el mundo y que todos los chicos la miran con corazones en los ojos

— _¡Rito! ¿Dónde estás? Sal de donde estés ¡Te estoy llamando!_ — Grita Lala a los cuatro costados mientras todo el mundo se quedan mirándola

— _Esos terrícolas… Definitivamente la belleza de la señorita Lala es demasiado para ellos, bueno es un hecho que no se puede negar. La señorita Lala ha heredado la sangre de la reina de Devil Luke, quien fue catalogada como la persona más bella del universo_ — Pensó Peke entre risas

Mientras tanto en el santuario más precisamente en la casa de Piscis Rías suspira de inquietud ante una cosa

— _Presiento que en alguna parte hay alguien que quiere hacerme competencia, espero conocerla si mis suposiciones son correctas_ — Comenta Rías al sentir que alguien de muy lejos la mencionaba

— _Dirás ¿Alguien se está refiriéndose a mí con exactitud?_ — Dijo Akeno mentalmente en la mente de Rías

— _Cállate Akeno, que nadie te llamo_ — Pensó Rías mientras discute con su huésped

Volviendo a la escuela Lala es atendida por 2 chicos

— _Eres muy bonita ¿Eres del club de teatro?_ — Pregunta uno de los chicos con una mirada perturbadora

— _T-Te ayudaremos a buscar ese tal Rito_ — Dijo otro mientras no para de respirar

— _¿De verdad?_ — Dijo Lala muy sonriente mientras que llega Rito acompañado de Tsuna

— _¡Lala! ¡Que se supone que haces aquí!_ — Exclama Rito muy sorprendido

— _¡Ah Rito! Te encontré_ — Grita Lala muy alegre mientras va hacia donde Rito

— _¿Se puede saber porque motivo viniste aquí?_ — Pregunta Rito con notoria molestia

— _Vine por ti Rito_ — Responde Lala estando frente a Rito

— _Una pregunta ¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con Rito? _— Pregunta Tsuna muy curioso

— _Yo soy la prometida de Rito_ — Todos los chicos incluyendo Tsuna se sorprendieron pero los demás excepto el, ven a Rito con ojos rojos llenos de furia

— _Guau Rito que repentino_ — Comenta Tsuna muy sorprendido

— _Grrr mal nacido_ — Comenta un estudiante muy molesto

— _Crees que por ser muy popular entre las chicas te crees mejor que nosotros_ — Dijo otro con fuertes deseos de caerle a golpes a Rito

— _Que yo que_ — Dijo Rito sin entender nada

— _No te hagas el tonto mi novia termino porque pensaba en ti como una mejor opción_ — Responde otro estudiante recordando su rompimiento

— _Si que eres hijo de puta, no te basta con las bellezas de aquí como Naruko y Hao, ahora quieres tener a ella ¿Y nosotros qué?_ — Pregunta otro estudiante empuñando ambas manos

— _Están exagerando en cosas que no son…_ — Antes de que Rito terminara su oración es interrumpido por…

— _¡MENTIROSO!_ — Grita uno de los estudiantes señalando de forma acusadora a Rito

— _Porque tienes todo, te da el lujo de insultarnos y llamarnos perdedores no es así_ — Responde otro chico muy furioso

— _Esperen yo no dije eso en primer lugar_ — Rito intenta ser lo más persuasivo posible pero todo resulta en un

— _¡MATENLO! _— Todos los chicos corren hacia Rito pero este usa un arma mortal que los detiene con mucha facilidad y esa arma se llama Mirada de Asesino

— _Decían algo de querer matarme _— Dijo Rito de forma muy seria con su mirada fulminante que paralizo a todos de miedo

— _Disculpa no fue nuestra intención jejeje_ — Responde uno de los estudiantes muy nervioso

— _Si solo nos dejamos llevar_ — Se disculpa otro entre risas

— _Señor Rito perdónanos_ — Suplica otro muy arrepentido

— _Si olvidamos lo grande y genial que eres_ — Comenta uno de los estudiantes mientras se aleja de poco a poco

— _Hm ¿De verdad?_ — Pregunta Rito de forma cortante

— _Si de verdad_ — Asiente otro alejándose con cada paso

— _Descuida señor Rito ya nos retiramos_ — Se disculpa otro chico

— _Si vamos a dejarlos solos como dios manda_ — El millar de chicos comenzaron a correr muy asustados hacia otra dirección dejando a Rito, Lala y Tsuna solos

— _Pero que gente tan molesta_ — Comenta Tsuna con notorio disgusto

— _De verdad que molestos son, ahora entiendo cómo se sienten Naruko y Hao_ — Dijo Rito pensando en las doncellas de oro anteriormente mencionadas

— _Rito ¿Esa fue una de tus habilidades psíquicas?_ — Pregunta Lala muy curiosa

— _No solo use un truco de intimidación_ — Responde Rito con ligero aburrimiento

— _¿Y dime Rito quien es ella? _— Pregunta Tsuna estando viendo a Lala

— _Sera mejor que me siguas_ — Insinúa Rito mientras camina hacia las escaleras

En la azotea de la escuela con Rito, Lala y Tsuna

— _Conque ella es de otro planeta, interesante_ — Comenta Tsuna tras haber escuchado toda la historia

— _Soy del planeta Deviluke, encantada_ — Se presenta Lala de forma cordial

— _Encantado, me llamo Tsunayoshi Sawada pero llámame Tsuna_ — Se presenta Tsuna de forma casual

— _Me llamo Lala Stalin Deviluke, pero solo llámame Lala si_ — Vuelve a presentarse Lala de manera exaltada

— _¿Se puede saber porque viniste aquí?_ — Pregunta Rito estando de brazos cruzados

— _Vine a hacerte una pregunta Rito _— Responde Lala

— _¿Cual pregunta?_ — Dijo Rito con un poco de duda

— _Bueno como eres mi prometido ¿No deberíamos vivir juntos como pareja?_ — Pregunta Lala muy curiosa

— _Dirás que finjo que soy tu prometido y cómo es eso de vivir en pareja_ — Insinúa Rito sin entender bien la situación

— _¡Esperan están comprometidos! _— Exclama Tsuna muy sorprendido

— _No lo malentiendas Tsuna… es una larga historia_ — Dijo Rito un poco rojo mientras le explica todo lo que paso exactamente

— _Ya veo con que el papa de Lala quiere que ella se case, pero tú no quieres casarte con alguien porque te lo ordena y por eso Rito se ofreció como prometido o me equivoco_ — Insinúa Tsuna analizando toda la situación

— _Exacto _— Asiente Lala

— _Mejor dicho estoy fingiendo ser su prometido_ — Recalca Rito

— _Pero no hay mucha diferencia entre ser el prometido y fingirlo al final todo se decide a la hora de casarse por lo que aunque finjas Rito, igualmente este comprometido con Lala_ — Insinúa Tsuna

— _Puedes que tengas razón_ — Asiente Rito

— _Además si ustedes 2 viven juntos, no ayudaría eso a que uno crean que están comprometidos o también puedes argumentar que ella es una prima lejana o algo por el estilo, digo si están fingiendo que están comprometidos por qué no hacerlo lo más creíble posible empezando que ustedes 2 vivan juntos como pareja_ — Sugiere Tsuna muy pensativo

— _Que inteligente eres_ — Dijo Lala ligeramente impresionada

— _Tiene algo de sentido, pero tengo un inconveniente. Yo vivo junto a una prima que siempre ha vivido una vida normal ¿No sería muy problemático decirle a mi prima Mikan que Lala es una extraterrestre de otro planeta y de plano que estamos comprometidos para evitar que ella se case con alguien que le ordeno su papa para que se case?_ — Cuestiona Rito muy preocupado

— _Puede ser arriesgado es verdad, pero tampoco sabemos cómo ella reaccionara, dime Rito ¿No le dijiste a tu prima de que eres un caballero de oro acaso?_ — Interroga Tsuna

— _Claro que no le he dicho tal cosa, sería muy arriesgado si se lo dijera hasta le pedí a Kiki que no le hablara del tema aun estando a solas con ella_ — Responde Rito muy preocupado

— _Llevas 2 meses viviendo con tu prima y ni le has dicho tal cosa. No es por ofenderte pero de verdad parece que desconfías mucho de ella_ — Comenta Tsuna un poco decepcionado de Rito

— _¿Caballero de oro? Oye Tsuna ¿Tú también sabes que Rito tiene poderes psíquicos?_ — Pregunta Lala muy curiosa

— _Si, no por nada Rito es el caballero dorado de Aries la primera casa_ — Responde Tsuna de forma casual

— _¿Aries la primera casa? Tú también veías ese programa para televisión que Rito me hablo _— Sigue preguntando Lala

— _¿Programa de televisión? De que estás hablando, acaso Rito no te dijo que él es un… _— Antes de que Tsuna terminara viene Rito y le tapa la boca con la mano, luego corre arrastrándolo al otro extremo de la azotea e le habla en voz muy baja al caballero de Acuario

— _Como se te ocurre decirle eso _— Insinúa Rito muy nervioso

— _¿Qué te pasa Rito? Acaso no se lo dijiste_ — Pregunta Tsuna mientras se limpia la camisa

— _No, sería muy arriesgado si se lo dijera, cuando ella me vio usando mi cosmos para deshacerme de unos tipos de que la querían llevársela, mentí diciendo de que solo eran poderes psíquicos nada más hasta invente de que todo lo saque de un programa de televisión_ — Responde Rito muy exaltado

— _¿Arriesgado? En que mierda estás pensando si Lala es una extraterrestre de otro planeta cuya tecnología es más avanzada que la nuestra, y la sociedad en donde debió haber sido criada es teóricamente más avanzada que la nuestra, dudo mucho que se sorprenda de alguien cuyo poder es infinito y pueda moverse a la velocidad de la luz_ — Insinúa Tsuna con severa molestia

— _Puede que lo que digas tenga algo de lógica, pero mi intuición me dice que no debo decirle nada de eso_ — Insiste Rito muy preocupado

— _¿Tu intuición? Se realista Rito, si a Lala la ven como una chica Cosplay y no un alien no crees que ella deba mantener en secreto eso, al igual que nosotros en nuestra condición de caballero, eso no nos pone en las mismas condiciones que ella, en otras palabras tenemos en común un secreto por guardar_ — Responde Tsuna muy directo

— _Si te digo algo los 2 tipos que iban a llevarse a Lala tenían una fuerza superior al de un humano común, vi claramente que uno de ellos agarro un camión como si fuera liviano y lo lanzo contra mí para bloquear el camino_ — Dijo Rito tras recordar lo que sucedió en aquella noche

— _Interesante_ — Dijo Tsuna de forma pensativa

— _Si no fuera que hubiese usado mi cosmos me habría costado detenerles, puedo decir que esos tipos eran extraterrestres al igual que Lala y eran de la misma raza que ella_ — Explica Rito detalladamente todo lo ocurrido

— _En dado caso no tuviste que mentirle a Lala sobre lo de tus poderes, y si esos sujetos que detuviste con ayuda de tu cosmos eran de la misma raza que ella, no era necesario ese espectáculo de poderes psíquicos, simplemente hubiera bastado con decirle que eres un caballero y usas cosmos_ — Sugiere Tsuna de forma casual

— _Aun no creo que sea necesario, no creo que se pueda confiar en ella_ — Comenta Rito muy dudoso

— _Mira si vas a actuar como su prometido, tendrás que confiar en ella si o si además porque dudas mucho en decirle algo como eso, un caballero que duda a cada rato son los que al final mueren porque su duda es su principal fracaso dime Rito ¿Qué razones realmente validas tienes para ocultarle eso a Lala ella es de otro planeta cosa que también debería mantenerse igualmente en secreto?_ — Insinúa Tsuna muy reflexivo

— _Creo que tienes razón como siempre, si soy sincero tenía miedo de que Lala revelase que soy un caballero a todo el mundo, pero razonando la condición que estoy con ella no creo que pueda justificar mis razones para tal cosa_ — Asiente Rito un poco arrepentido

— _No puedes estar desconfiando de la gente a todo momento y en especial a tus amigos y familia Rito, qué pensaría Mu si te viera en esta situación_ — Sugiere Tsuna muy serio

— _Pensaría que solo dudo y que soy incapaz de poder ver de manera clara las cosas_ — Dijo Rito reflexionando lo que sugirió su amigo

— _Muy bien ahora ve a decirle la verdad entendido_ — Ordena Tsuna de forma motivacional

— _Ok Tsuna, de verdad das buenos consejos_ — Dijo Rito de forma humilde

— _Como caballeros que somos debemos tener fe en todo el mundo y creer entre unos a otros para poder convivir, si desconfías de la gente como ahora lo haces solo crearías odio y discordia_ — Explica Tsuna mientras da un pulgar arriba

Con Lala que ve toda la conversación

— _¿Qué estarán hablando ellos? _— Se pregunta Lala a si misma

— _Parece que están conversando de algo relacionado sobre decir la verdad, eso fue lo que llegue a detectar_ — Responde Peke de forma sincera

— _¿Decir la verdad?_ — Dijo Lala sin entender bien nada

Rito y Tsuna se dan la vuelta y van a donde esta Lala y dan una expresión de seriedad en especial Rito

— _Lala tengo que decirte algo_ — Dijo Rito muy serio

— _¿Qué es Rito?_ — Pregunta Lala ligeramente preocupada

— _Te diré la verdad de todo_ — Responde Rito de forma directa

— _¿La verdad de qué? _— Dijo Lala muy confundida

— _Para que lo sepas hay algo más que no quise decirte, pero ahora te lo diré_ — Vuelve a responder Rito volteando un poco la mirada

— _Que me vas a decir, espera ¿Será como hacer esos poderes psíquicos?_ — Insinúa Lala muy entusiasmada

— _Hablando de esos poderes psíquicos eso no fue lo único que hice ayer en la noche, y si te acuerdas del programa que te comente en realidad nunca existió es algo que_ _invente_ — Responde Rito un poco apenado

— _Que el programa llamado Los Caballeros del Zodiaco no existen, y tampoco eso de caballero dorado tampoco_ — Dijo Lala severamente desilusionada

— _Lo de caballero dorado es verdad, mejor te lo explico te esta manera pero quiero que prestes mucha atención que solo lo diré una vez_ — Insiste Rito un poco inseguro de cómo explicar

— _¿Y qué es lo que vas a decir Rito?_ — Pregunta Lala muy curiosa

— _Yo también estoy curioso_ — Insiste también Peke

— _Primero que nada yo soy miembro de una orden especial de guerreros llamados Los Guerreros de Atenea pero también nos llaman los Guerreros del Zodiaco. Somos una orden de guerreros que luchamos para proteger este mundo de cualquier ser maligno que planea destruirlo o apoderarse de el para su propio beneficio, nosotros somos guiados por nuestra diosa Atenea diosa de la sabiduría y de la guerra estratégica_ — Responde Rito explicando todo de forma detallada (Nota: Normalmente Atenea se le llama la diosa de la sabiduría pero también se le apoda diosa de la guerra en el sentido de manejo estratégico)

— _¿Guerrero que protege a este mundo? Entonces eres como un guardián o algo parecido o no_ — Insinúa Lala muy sorprendida

— _Algo así, yo también soy un caballero al igual que Rito_ — Comenta Tsuna de forma casual

— _¿Caballero? Y no que se llamaban guerreros_ — Dijo Lala muy dudosa

— _El termino guerrero es para referirnos a nosotros en general entre hombres y mujeres, caballero es describir a los hombres que luchan por Atenea y está el termino doncella para describir a las mujeres por igual_ — Explica Rito de forma detallada

— _Entiendo… Pero ¿Porque luchan por esa diosa que hablan?_ — Pregunta Lala

— _Veras Atenea es la diosa que protege este mundo para mantener la paz y la prosperidad, nosotros luchamos para que esa paz se mantenga y la gente puede vivir un día más, nosotros luchamos por el bien y la justicia siempre luchando al servicio del prójimo, nunca damos nuestro poder para satisfacer motivaciones personales e egoístas_ — Explica Tsuna de forma detallada

— _Interesante información, en términos prácticos ustedes son héroes de verdad_ — Comenta Peke muy impresionado

— _Si, nosotros dominamos una energía especial que no todo el mundo domina _— Dijo Rito

— _¿Energía especial? Dime Rito esa energía que hablas tiene que ver con el brillo dorado o los poderes psíquicos que usas_ — Dijo Lala con mucha curiosidad

— _Esa energía que use se llama cosmos energía_ — Responde Rito muy serio al tema de la cosmos energía

— _¿Cosmos energía? Primera vez que escucho ese tipo de energía, Peke sabes algo_ — Ordena Lala

— _En mis datos no registran ese tipo de energía, puede que sea un tipo de energía que solo se conoce en este planeta_ — Dijo Peke intentando sacar análisis

— _Que raro, pensé que sabían de esto_ — Insinúa Tsuna un poco pensativo

— _No, podrías decir como es esa cosmos energía por favor_ — Sugiere Lala

— _Esta bien, puede que suene un poco complicado de entender pero intentare ser lo más claro posible. La cosmos energía es la concentración de la fuerza, espíritu y la mente en el punto que se va a golpear" así como también da la descripción de que es la aniquilación, separación, o detenimiento de los átomos de alguna de la materia; es considerado como la "naturaleza de la destrucción" _— Explica Rito de forma detallada

— _¿Naturaleza de la destrucción? Como así_ — Dijo Lala sin entender bien la explicación

— _Veraz como supongo que debes de saber, el universo esta compuestos de átomos, nosotros con el cosmos manipulamos esos átomos para el mayor de los casos destruirlos, traduciéndolo a nuestro lenguaje como guerreros con el cosmos podemos hacer que con un revés de nuestros puños podamos desgarrar el aire creando poderosas presiones o hasta tormentas y con nuestros pies podemos abrir la tierra y crear inmensos cráteres, en otras palabras con el cosmos podemos hacer cosas que van más allá de las habilidades que un humano común_ — Responde Tsuna siguiendo con la explicación

— _Impresionante, entonces con ese cosmos les permite tener una fuerza equiparable a la de un Devilukiano o superior_ — Insinúa Lala muy impresionada

— _Algo así, el cosmos de cada ser vivo nace de su conciencia, de sus poderes mentales, de vida y de sus habilidades, es decir, todo aquellos aspectos que el ser humanos vive y siente habitualmente. También es descrito como "un pequeño universo dentro cada ser" es por eso que dé en teoría, todas las personas tienen un cosmos, pero nosotros como caballeros y las doncellas somos los que logran aprovechar al máximo este poder además de nuestros cosmos puesto que cosmos es sinónimo de universo_ — Explica Rito de manera exhaustiva

— _¿Universo? Eso suena genial ¿Y también tengo ese cosmos escondido?_ — Pregunta Lala muy entusiasmada

— _Técnicamente señorita Lala, puede que ellos se refieran a que el universo lo es todos y que todos los seres vivos como usted señorita y estos terrícolas forman parte del universo, o mis análisis son erróneos _— Teoriza Peke de forma analítica

— _En realidad acertaste_ — Asiente Tsuna de forma seria

— _¿Cómo puede uno despertar ese cosmos?_ — Insiste Lala muy sonriente

— _Es un proceso muy complicado, porque requiere de un entrenamiento infrahumano donde las probabilidades de sobrevivir son escasas llegando a nula, en casos comunes por lo que es normal que entre nosotros hayan quien sepa la existencia de esta energía pero pocos logran despertarla y dominarla, además que no todos dominan la cosmos energía igual entre nosotros los caballeros y doncellas estamos divididos en 3 rangos principales más 1 especial que muy pocos han logrado llegar_ — Vuelve a explicar Rito muy detalladamente

— _¿Rangos? ¿Existen otros de su clase aparte de ustedes? _— Otra vez pregunta Lala muy curiosa con respecto al tema

— _Así es nosotros en total somos alrededor de 88 guerreros que estamos protegidos por las 88 constelaciones que rondan por las estrellas, entre las clases están los de bronce que son en total de 29 basados en las constelaciones del hemisferio norte son los más débiles teniendo un dominio del cosmos básico pueden ir o superar la velocidad del sonido hiendo a una velocidad de Mach 1. Luego están los de plata que son un total de 47 son más poderosos que los de bronce teniendo un dominio avanzado del cosmos y pueden a una velocidad de Mach 2 a Mach 5. Por último estamos nosotros los de Oro que somos alrededor de 12 que representamos los 12 signos principales del Zodiaco nuestro nivel de poder y dominio del cosmos es superior al de las clases anteriores, podemos ir con extrema facilidad a la velocidad de la luz. En términos generales nosotros somos lo más cercano a un dios en poder claro esta_ — Esta vez responde Tsuna de forma casi imponente e impresionante en especial en la parte última

— _¡Increíble de verdad son tan poderosos! ¿Y que es esa clase especial dime Rito?_ — Pregunta Lala muy impresionada

— _A lo que diré que aparte de los de bronce, plata y oro existe un rango especial llamado simplemente Guerrero Divino pueden ser cualquier caballero o doncella de cualquier rango simplemente tiene que ser bendecido por nuestra diosa Atenea para poder llegar a ese puesto, por lo general se los dan a quienes han demostrado una gran voluntad y lealtad hacia nuestra diosa Atenea para recibir un poder que puede igualarse al de un dios o hasta superarlo pero hasta donde se sabe es un poder temporal que solo funciona solo una vez en batalla después de allí el guerrero que haya sido bendecido vuelve a su poder habitual. Eso es toda la información que se actualmente_ — Responde Rito haciendo memoria de lo que escucho en una ocasión por parte de Kiki

— _Rito tu lograste llegar a ese rango_ — Insinúa Lala

— _En realidad no, hace como 2 meses que yo y Tsuna junto a otros 10 amigos fuimos proclamados como guerreros dorados, se me haría muy pronto para llegar a ese rango dado que el mundo por ahora está en plena paz, por lo que no tengo la absoluta necesidad para querer estar en ese rango, tendría que ser en casos de absoluta emergencia ante seres muy poderosos en este caso dioses_ — Vuelve a explicar Rito un poco pensativo con respecto al tema

— _Mm… entiendo_ — Asiente Lala

— _Disculpen por casualidad ¿Esa cosmos energía que usan hasta que limite llega o de cuanto es lo máximo que puede llegar en poder destructivo?_ — Pregunta Peke un poco curioso

— _En realidad la cosmos energía al provenir del universo es por naturaleza una energía infinita no importa en qué condiciones uno está, el cosmos de uno es inmortal e infinito depende más que nada de la fuerza de voluntad del usuario mientras más es el deseo de aumentar el cosmos más poderoso se vuelve. En cuanto a capacidad destructiva lo más básico es destruir montañas y reducir ciudades enteras a cenizas pero nuestro poder puede ir más allá, dado que entre nuestros poderes esta la manipulación de átomos en el caso de Tsuna su cosmos se basa en el hielo y domina el 0 absoluto en otras palabras, él puede congelar toda la materia a nivel subatómico si así lo quiere_ — Responde Rito muy serio mientras señala a su amigo Tsuna

— _Así es puedo congelar todo lo material a la velocidad de la luz sin mucho problema. En el caso de una amiga nuestra, ella tiene la capacidad de enviar a otros seres a dimensiones o realidades alternas y tiene un poder especial llamado La Explosión de Galaxias que literalmente es un poder equivalente a una explosión de múltiples galaxias concentrada en un solo punto_ — Continua Tsuna con la explicación

— _D-D-Destruir G-G-Galaxias enteras, de verdad son tan poderosos y mi papa solo tiene el poder de destruir planetas, pero que ustedes tengan esa capacidad esta fuera de mi imaginación_ — Lala y Peke están una cara de total sorpresa y casi parece que la mandíbula de Lala estaba en el suelo

— _Señorita Lala ¿Crees que es buena idea que este terrícola sea su prometido? si de verdad es así como ellos lo describen no sería peligroso que se juntara con ellos además si su padre se entera de que se junta con seres de poder superior al de su padre él podría tacharlos de posibles amenazas y si es posible que destruya este planeta por considerarlo demasiado peligroso para usted señorita Lala_ — Insinúa Peke muy alarmada

— _¿Como que tu padre quiera destruir este planeta? Explícanos_ — Pregunta Rito de forma interrogativa

— _Verán mi papa el Rey Gid Lucione Deviluke es el emperador de esta galaxia por ser un hombre muy temible y poderoso, ha destruido planetas y derrotado ejércitos enteros con ayuda de algunos de sus subordinados además es tan temible que gobernó con mano dura muchos planetas de razas muy destacadas obteniendo así su puesto como emperador absoluto de toda la galaxia y es tanto así que como soy su hija mayor soy también su futura sucesora por lo que hay muchos hombres de varios planetas que quieren casarse conmigo para tener el puesto de futuro gobernante de la galaxia_ — Responde Lala muy preocupada

— _¡Que dices!_ — Tanto Rito como Tsuna se impresionaron mucho ante tal noticia

— _De verdad, eso es terrible no puedo creer que tengas a un papa así _— Comenta Tsuna severamente alarmado

— _Si ese fuese mi padre hace tiempo me hubiera escapado o en dado caso haberme suicidado_ — Comenta Rito con mucho disgusto

— _Eh… ¿Porque Rito?_ — Pregunta Lala muy confundida

— _Como dijiste tu padre gobernó la galaxia con mano dura verdad, dime es ¿También alguien déspota que quiere que todo se haga a su voluntad? _— Pregunta Rito con notoria seriedad

— _Si _— Contesta Lala

— _¿Es también alguien que hace las cosas a beneficio personal y no le importa que medio use para cumplir sus ambiciones?_ — Vuelve a preguntar Rito

— _Si casi siempre es así ante todo_ — Asiente Lala de forma sincera

— _Ya lo has dicho todo_ — Dijo Rito con mucha indignación

— _¿A qué te refieres?_ — Dijo Lala severamente confundida

— _Veras Lala si así es tu padre pero no es por ofenderte pero él representa todo lo que estamos en contra_ — Explica Tsuna con mucha seriedad

— _Nosotros los caballeros y doncellas somos guerreros que luchamos por la justicia e evitamos que todo ser maligno gente egoísta que solo vela para sus propias ambiciones hagan de las suyas, en otras palabras tu padre es un dictador que no teme hacer cualquier cosa con tan solo sea algo que lo beneficie, un ejemplo es que quieres que te cases con cualquiera que él crea que sea conveniente o no_ — Explica Rito con mucha seriedad

— _Eh si_ — Asiente Lala un poco nerviosa

— _Puedo entender con más lógica tus razones para escapar de casa y de no querer que te cases con el primero que te manden, es algo triste que alguien como tú sea rebajada a un simple trofeo_ — Comenta Tsuna expresando tristeza

— _Lo siento Lala no tenía idea de tu condición, pensé que solo se trataba de un simple problema de familia pero parece que la situación es más compleja de lo que aparenta, si es necesario puedes vivir en la casa conmigo si deseas puedo aceptar ser tu prometido si lo deseas _— Insinúa Rito en pos de disculpas

— _Gracias Rito, pero… ¿Porque mi prometido ahora mismo? ¿No que planeabas fingir ser mi prometido?_ — Pregunta Lala muy confundida

— _¿Porque ese cambio tan repentino Rito? _— Pregunta Tsuna igual de confundido

— _Viendo la situación sería un error para mi tomarlo a la ligera, si es verdad Lala que tu padre es capaz sin pensarlo de destruir la tierra, o cualquier otro planeta con el afán de cumplir sus ambiciones en mi caso tendría mucho cuidado para no cometer una tontería que llegaría con el fin de millones de vidas inocentes, si algo odiaría que gente inocente sin importar de donde venga sean asesinados de manera cruel por las arbitrariedades de otros. Lala acepto ser tu prometido para evitar que varias vidas se extingan, perdón si mi intención sea algo egoísta pero lo hago para el bienestar de mi mundo y si es posible de toda la galaxia si es necesario_ — Responde Rito de forma detallada

— _No sé si fue muy imprudente al decir eso, pero no lo culpo es normal que se preocupe por otros que en sí mismo_ — Pensó Tsuna de manera muy reflexiva

— _Acepto lo que has dicho, ha sido muy conmovedor_ — Asiente Lala de forma comprensiva

— _Lo acepta así como así —_ Pensó Tsuna ligeramente sorprendido ante la respuesta de Lala

— _Señorita estás segura de aceptarlo, dijo sus verdaderas intenciones_ — Insinúa Peke muy preocupado

— _Tal vez pero es la primera vez que veo a alguien que piensa en otros que en sí mismo y que solo quiere salvar vidas sin importar de donde sea es algo de mi aprobación, los que mi papa mandaban a que se casaran conmigo eran sin excepción hombres egoístas pero Rito es diferente, es noble y honesto por eso lo acepto_ — Responde Lala de forma muy sincera

— _Gracias Lala prometo ser muy hospitalario y ayudarla en lo que sea_ — Sugiere Rito con ligero aire de determinación y humildad

— _De nada, pero creo que vivir en tu casa me basta_ — Dijo Lala muy comprensiva

— _Esto se está poniendo bastante raro_ — Pensó Tsuna muy extrañado ante toda la escena, resultándole un tanto inverosímil

Después de la curiosa aclaración tanto de parte de Rito como de Lala, las clases pasaron y ellos van en dirección a la casa

— _Me pregunto si es buena idea decirle a Mikan sobre Lala, solo espero que no ocurra un escándalo o algo peor, pero no debo dejar que esas dudas nublen mi juicio_ — Pensó Rito muy preocupado

— _¿Rito vives solo en tu casa?_ — Pregunta Lala

— _En realidad la casa no es mía es de mis tíos y vivo con mi prima y un amigo que es como un hermano para mí_ — Responde Rito de forma calmada

— _¿Tus tíos? ¿Y qué hay de tus padres?_ — Vuelve a preguntar Lala

— _Mis verdaderos padres murieron hace años, en otras palabras soy huérfano_ — Responde Rito con mucha normalidad al tema de sus padres

— _¡Huérfano! Perdón Rito, no era mi intención ser grosera, lo siento_ — Se disculpa Lala muy arrepentida

Rito: No tienes de que disculparte eso fue ya hace años al principio fue muy duro pero conocí a amigos que compartían el mismo dolor que yo, entre ellos Tsuna que es huérfano al igual que yo — Explica Rito de forma placida

— _El también, que triste, como fue que ustedes se volvieron caballeros siendo huérfanos ¿Digo alguien debió enseñarles todo lo que saben o es que lo aprendieron por ustedes mismos?_ — Pregunta Lala con mucho interés

— _Te lo explicare, después de que perdiera a mis padres fui recogido por unas personas junto con otros huérfanos de allí conocí a Tsuna luego fui enviado a otra parte del planeta para que entrenara para ser caballero para eso en el lugar en donde me enviaron estaba un caballero que se volvió mi maestro su nombre es Mu y fue quien me enseñó todo lo que se y de cómo usar el cosmos, él fue como un 2do padre para mí del cual le debo mucho_ — Responde Rito recordando con nostalgia sus años de entrenamiento con Mu

— _¿Se llama Mu?_ — Se imagina una vaca — _Puedo conocerlo_

— _Lastimosamente murió hace meses sacrifico su vida junto a otros caballeros para derrotar a un dios que por casi destruye este mundo para sumergirlo en una era de oscuridad total junto a todo el universo consigo_ — Responde Rito con ligera tristeza

— _Oscuridad total eso suena terrible_ — Comenta Lala

— _Después de la derrota de ese dios y del sacrificio de mi maestro, yo fui seleccionado para tomar el puesto de mi maestro para ser el nuevo caballero de Aries y así fue como todo empezó para mi_ — Dijo Rito muy serio

— _Ah conque así fue como te volviste caballero_ — Dijo Lala tras entender toda la historia

— _Debo opinar que es una historia interesante_ — Comenta Peke muy curioso

— _Gracias, debo decir que ustedes son muy comprensibles creo que no debí mentirles desde hace un principio, mil disculpas por tal atrevimiento_ — Se disculpa Rito muy humildemente

— _No importa, igualmente me disculpo por meterte en esto del prometido_ — Asiente Lala con ligeros nervios

En la entrada de la casa ambos se paran en frente de la puerta

— _Muy bien Lala quiero que hagas lo siguiente_ — Sugiere Rito adoptando una postura seria

— _¿Qué quieres que haga? _— Pregunta Lala ligeramente preocupada

— _1ero no hagas nada raro, 2do no hagas experimentos ni conmigo ni con nadie y 3ero no hagas nada que termine por hacer explotar algo en especial la casa y última y más importante no andes diciendo a cada rato de que eres de otro planeta, fuera de mis amigos y de mi prima Mikan y en dado caso mis tíos debes quedar como un secreto de que eres de otro planeta, recomiendo que seas discreta entendido_ — Responde Rito señalando con los dedos cada uno de sus puntos

— _Entendido prometo hacer todo lo posible_ — Asiente Lala con notoria motivación

— _Espero que sea cierto_ — Pensó Rito dando un pequeño suspiro que abre la puerta de la casa y Lala se pone detrás suyo — _Ya volví_

— _¿Cómo te fue?_ — Pregunta Mikan estando en la entrada de la cocina cerca de la entrada principal

— _Oye quien es esa que está detrás de ti y porque esta vestida así_ — Pregunta Kiki muy curioso apareciendo desde las escaleras y tras ver a Lala detrás de Rito

— _Kiki ella es Lala una nueva amiga_ — Responde Rito presentando a Lala

— _Hola soy Lala Stalin Deviluke y vengo del planeta Deviluke_ — Saluda Lala de forma espontánea

— _¿Planeta Deviluke?_ — Dijeron Kiki y Mikan muy extrañados ante tal detalle

— _Es una larga historia_ — Dijo Rito mientras se rasca la nuca mientras en la sala les explica todo a Mikan y Kiki sobre Lala empezando como fue que la conoce y sobre que Rito en términos simples es el prometido de Lala y hablo de la situación en la que esta ella y todo lo demás, Mikan y Kiki están con cara de O_O mas por lo de que el joven caballero dorado sea el ´´prometido`` que de que Lala sea de otro planeta ya que ´´curiosamente`` Kiki le comento a Mikan sobre que Rito conoce una extraterrestre

— _No puedo creer que estés comprometido con ella_ — Dijo Mikan muy sorprendida al respecto

— _A decir verdad es muy bonita_ — Comenta Kiki de forma infantil

— _Debo aclarar que Lala pretende querer vivir aquí en la casa ¿Se puede?_ — Pregunta Rito de manera tranquila

— _Bueno podría pero las habitaciones de huéspedes las ocupan tú y Kiki, y no creo que sea buena idea que ella y tú compartan habitación_ — Responde Mikan de forma pensativa

— _Es verdad, no pensé en ese detalle_ — Dijo Rito mientras comienza a reflexionar

— _Esperen yo tengo una idea_ — Insinúa Lala muy sonriente

— _¿Cual idea Lala? _— Pregunta Rito con curiosidad

— _Rito ¿Puedo ver tu habitación?_ — Pregunta Lala muy interesada mientras Rito junto a ella suben al segundo piso más directamente hacia la habitación del joven caballero de Aries

— _¿Que planeas hacer aquí Lala? _— Pregunta Rito con relativa sospecha

— _Puedo ver tu armario_ — Pide Lala mientras ve por los lados de la habitación

— _Espera un momento ¿Para qué?_ — Pregunta Rito con notoria preocupación

— _Solo confía en mi_ — Sugiere Lala con mucha confianza en si

— _Ok primero quiero que estés afuera durante unos momentos voy a hacer algo, te avisare cuando puedas entrar_ — Ordena Rito fijando la vista en el armario

— _Ok esperare_ — Lala se queda fuera de la habitación en medio del pasillo, mientras que Rito ve el armario en donde está guardada la caja dorada de Aries

— _Mejor tomo precaución_ — Rito mueve la caja a otro lado y la cubre con una sábana blanca para que nadie lo note — _Listo_ — Abre la puerta de la habitación — _Ya puedes pasar_ — Lala Entra al armario y se encierra luego se ve una gran luz por debajo del piso, al cabo de un minuto la luz desaparece y sale Lala

— _Listo puedes ver Rito_ — Dijo Lala con mucha satisfacción

— _Esta bien_ — Rito entra y se sorprende de lo que ve, en vez de ver su armario ve lo que parece una sala de aspecto futurista con cocina, puerta de cuarto de baño, televisor de plasma todo lo digno de una familia rica — _Impresionante ¿Que es todo esto?_

— _Es mi nave espacial, simplemente lo instale aquí para que tuviera en donde dormir. ¿Qué opinas Rito?_ — Explica Lala muy alegre

— _¡Tu nave espacial en mi armario! Esto desafía las leyes de la física como puede caber toda tu nave en un lugar tan pequeño como un armario _— Exclama Rito muy impresionado

— _Mi nave tiene una función especial que le permite instalarse en cualquier lugar sin importar el espacio físico_ — Responde Lala mostrando toda la nave en su interior

— _De verdad esto es impresionante, en serio que la tecnología de tu planeta está a años luz de la de este planeta. Pero una cosa en donde esta lo que estaba en el armario como ropa mía y otras pertenencias_ — Dijo Rito elogiando a más no poder la tecnología del planeta Deviluke

— _Están allí _— Señala un estante en donde están la ropa de Rito y otras pertenencias particulares

— _Menos mal. Bueno parece que el asunto de vivir aquí se arregló, deberías enseñárselo a Mikan y a Kiki para que vean_ — Sugiere Rito mientras camina hacia donde están sus ropas y pertenencias

Poco después Mikan y Kiki ven el interior de la nave y su expresión era casi igual o mas impresionante que la de Rito, Mikan y Kiki quisieron adentrarse más a la nave pero Rito les prohibió que tocaran algo y en caso tal deben pedirle permiso a Lala para ver el artefacto

En otro lugar está el sujeto de la armadura en busca de Lala pero curiosamente se topa con un policía donde le estaba explicando algunas cosas

— _Como le dije soy del planeta Deviluke_ — Explica el sujeto de armadura por enésima ocasión ante el policial

— _Bien escuchare el resto de la historia en la comisaria_ — Dijo el policía mientras escribe en su libreta una orden de arresto

2 horas después Rito decide dar un paseo en plena noche al vecindario y Lala decide acompañarlo

— _Rito tu prima Mikan y Kiki son muy agradables_ — Dijo Lala con una ligera sonrisa

— _Me impresiona que Mikan te haya aceptado como una amiga más sabiendo de que eres de otro planeta_ — Dijo Rito un poco indredulo

— _¿Por qué Rito?_ — Pregunta Lala de forma curiosa

— _Diría que lo más normal para una chica normal como ella seria asustarse y llamar a la policía, pero en cambio ella fue muy abierta hacia ti_ — Responde Rito recordando la actitud de su prima

— _Y eso a que se debe _— Insiste lala

— _Puede que sea un poco complicado para ti pero te lo diré, eres la primera de otro planeta que está aquí que se tiene conocimiento, para nuestra especie en la época que estamos como aún no hemos hecho contacto con otra especie de otro planeta y aún hay quienes creen que no existen vida en otros planetas tachándolos de un simple mito, alguien como tu siendo literalmente para la historia de este planeta la primera forma de vida inteligente exterior que se tiene contacto ahora mismo. Si te digo que si autoridades importantes de este planeta te vieran y supieran de ti te volverías en una sensación sin precedentes ante algo que muchos de mi especie tacharían de mito_ — Explica Rito de forma detallada

— _Si es así porque no me presentas ante esas autoridades_ — Insinúa Lala

— _Muy fácil, lo hago para su propia seguridad me explico. No negare que para la gente de mi planeta sería beneficioso que supieran de la existencia de seres de otros planetas empezando por la de tu planeta, pero lastimosamente la raza dominante de este planeta en este caso los humanos como yo aún no tienen la madures necesaria para poder asimilar cosas que en la mayoría de la población escapa de su nivel de comprensión. A lo que quiero llegar es que la raza de donde soy y que es la que domina este planeta somos característicos a tener una gran lentitud de avance en lo que a sociedad y tecnología se refieren además tenemos el detalle que no nos llevamos bien unos a otros solo por ser diferente, somos propensos a cometer actos violentos entre nosotros por cosas absurdas como la vanidad y la avaricia. _

_Lastimosamente la violencia forma parte en nuestra naturaleza como raza y también el miedo a lo desconocido detalles que a la hora de la verdad nos perjudican y ralentiza el avance de la especie, pero también está en nosotros la naturaleza de seguir adelante y superar nuestras adversidades y de adaptarnos a cualquier entorno por más difícil que sea gracias a eso nuestra raza ha prosperado y madurando al paso de los siglos dado a ese detalle estamos como estamos y aun nosotros estamos en una fase de crecimiento y maduración en lo que se refiere a conocimiento y aceptación de las cosas pero a día de hoy aun nosotros en mayoría aún no hemos alcanzado el nivel de madures y aceptación para que seres como tu Lala sean bien aceptados._

_Con todo lo que quise decir era para avisarte que la gente de este planeta aún no está preparada del todo para aceptar a otras especies como tú por dar un ejemplo, si te dejas conocer ahora mismo ante este planeta te puedo asegurar que pueden que te pueden suceder cosas malas por lo que le sugiero de todo corazón que te mantengas en secreto ante este mundo por ahora. Odiaría que le pase cosas malas o en el peor de los casos que la gente de tu planeta sean mal vistas por aquí_ — Explica Rito haciendo todo un discurso sobre la historia de la humanidad como también el comportamiento de los mismos

— _Creo entender bien lo que quisiste decir_ — Comenta Lala severamente impresionada

— _Podría decir que él dijo todo eso por su seguridad señorita Lala, este planeta al estar poco desarrollado no me extrañaría de las cosas que insinuó el señor Rito, yo también le aconsejo ser muy discreta_ — Dijo Peke de forma informal

— _Ok Peke, te prometo a ti y a Rito que seré lo más discreta posible y no hacer algo que me ponga en riesgo y a la gente de mi planeta_ — Se dijo a si misma Lala muy segura de si misma

— _¡Respóndeme! ¡Señorita Lala! _— Desde muy lejos aparece el sujeto de armadura jadeando de cansancio y graciosamente un perro le está mordiendo la pierna derecha

— _Zastin_ — Dijo Lala muy impresionada al ver el sujeto de armadura

— _¿Disculpa quien es? ¿El parece que te conoce?_ — Pregunta Rito viendo al hombre de cabello plateado

— _Él es Zastin es el guardián real de mi familia _— Responde Lala

— _Tuve muchos problemas para llegar aquí. Fui arrestado, perseguido por un perro y me perdí. Por eso no me gustan los mundos sub desarrollados ¡Sin embargo! ¡Señorita Lala vuelve al planeta Deviluke conmigo! ¡Ya es suficiente!_ — Exclama con mucha molestia el sujeto de nombre Zastin

— _No voy a regresar ¡Tengo una razón para no hacerlo!_ — Responde Lala con mucha convicción

— _Y ¿Cuál es esa razón?_ — Pregunta Zastin muy serio

— _¡Yo! ¡Me enamore de este chico que está aquí, su nombre es Rito! ¡Así que me voy a casar con Rito y me quedare en la tierra para vivir con él!_ — Lala señala con la mano a Rito muy decidida

— _Que forma tan dramática para decir las cosas, pero sería muy ridículo que alguien como el se creyera tal cosa, solo un completo idiota o crédulo lo creería_ — Penso Rito con una gota en la nuca ante la actuación de Lala

— _Ya veo con que era eso_— Dijo Zastin mientras se pone en posición pensativa

— _Es un completo idiota, ahora estoy dudando de la fuerza de seguridad que le implantaron a Lala aunque viendo a este no me extraña que ella se haya escapado_ — Pensó Rito notoriamente decepcionado del guardia real

— _Estaba preguntándome sobre eso cuando escuche el informe de mis hombres. Me habían dicho que un terrícola trato de rescatarla y que tenía unas habilidades especiales_ — Comenta Zastin haciendo memoria de la información que le dieron

— _Debo estar alerta ante el_ — Pensó Rito con mucha seriedad

— _¡Ahora que ya sabes, vuelve y díselo a mi papa! ¡Nunca volveré a conocer candidatos para ser mi futuro esposo! _— Vuelve a responder Lala estando de brazo cruzados y con los ojos cerrados

— _No así no funciona la cosa. Yo Zastin he recibido la orden del rey Deviluke para traerla devuelta a casa. No poder volver a mirar la cara del rey si vuelvo a casa aprobando el matrimonio de un sospechoso terrícola y usted señorita Lala _— Insinúa Zastin de forma seria

— _¿Y qué podemos hacer?_ — Pregunta Lala con preocupación

— _Por favor hágase a un lado señorita Lala_ — Zastin comienza a desenfundar su espada para lanzarse a atacar a Rito y este esquiva el ataque pero ve que la espada lanza una energía que crea un agujero en el suelo

— _Debo tener cuidado con esa espada no es ordinaria_ — Pensó Rito en total alerta

— _Déjame asegurarme si es o no de su conveniencia para usted señorita Lala. Ahora Rito_ — Comienza a correr en dirección hacia Rito — _¡Muéstrame tus verdaderas habilidades en una pelea de verdad! _— Exclama Zastin muy decidido

— _A darle lo que pide, no será mi culpa si llegue a estar con los huesos rotos_ — Rito da un ligero suspiro ante tal insinuación

Zastin llega hasta Rito y con su espada está listo para cortarlo. Pero ocurre algo — _¡Que! Imposible_ — En el momento donde Zastin iba a atacar con su espada Rito con la mano agarra la espada sin mucho problema y lo más curioso parece que no tiene en la mano herida alguna

— _Que pasa creí que me ibas a dar con tu espada_ — Comenta Rito muy calmado

Zastin da un paso hacia atrás muy sorprendido — _Es imposible como detuviste mi espada con tan solo usar la mano sin si quiera lastimarte_

— _Solo es una de mis habilidades, apenas estoy empezando _— Rito comienza a concentrar su cosmos

— _¿Qué es esa luz dorada que sale de ti?_ — Pregunta Zastin poniéndose en defensa

— _Es solo una muestra de mi verdadero poder_ — Responde Rito con total serenidad

— _No creas que con eso me vas a asustar_ — Zastin vuelve a arremeter con su espada contra Rito y este lo vuelve a detener pero con la punta de su dedo cosa que lo vuelve a sorprender — No puedo creerlo 1ero con la mano y ahora con la punta del dedo

— _Eso es todo_ — Comenta Rito dando una ligera sonrisa de confianza

— _Es increíble, pero no me rendiré_ — Zastin vuelve a arremeter con su espada y Rito lo esquiva con el menor de los esfuerzos después de unos segundos el caballero de Aries se aburre y otra vez detiene la espada con la punta del dedo pero esta vez para desintegrarlo con su poder dejándolo muy sorprendido — —

— _Solo la desintegre átomo por átomo, era muy fácil y ya creo que es mi turno_ — Rito a moverse a velocidad luz se pone detrás de Zastin cosa que lo sorprende y también a Lala

— _¿Qué significa esto? Desapareciste y volviste a aparecer_ — Pregunta Zastin muy impresionado

— _Solo me moví a velocidad luz_ — Responde Rito estando de ojos cerrados

— _Impresionante _— Dijo Lala muy impresionada con los ojos abiertos como platos

— _De verdad puede ir a la velocidad de la luz, de verdad es impresionante_ — Pensó Peke muy anonadada

— _E-Es imposible ningún ser de la galaxia puede ir a esa velocidad, ni si quiera la tecnología del planeta Deviluke es capaz que un individuo se mueva a esa velocidad_ — Dijo Zastin muy incrédulo mientras que Rito le da un fuerte golpe mandándolo a volar muy lejos — _Que terrible fuerza la de ese terrícola ¿De verdad esas son sus verdaderas habilidades?_ — Comenta muy impresionado

Vuelve Rito a donde esta Zastin y le da un fuerte rodillazo al rostro mandándolo a volar otra vez mientras que el rostro le comienza a sangra a mares —_ La fuerza de ese ataque es abrumador, no creo poder resistir una mas _— Pensó el guardia real muy anonadado

— _Creo que exagere mejor terminar de una vez_ — Pensó Rito mientras se rasca un poco la nuca

Zastin muy lastimado ve como Rito se acerca a él a paso lento e Zastin se pone más nervioso ante su presencia más ante la luz dorada que sale de su cuerpo, mientras que Rito se acerca para dar el golpe final Zastin decide hacer lo siguiente

— _¡Alto por favor! ¡Me rindo!_ — Grita Zastin poniéndose de rodillas

— _¿Qué?_ — Dijo Rito con un poco de incredulidad

— _Es notorio que usted está calificado para que pueda casarse con la señorita Lala, por favor le ruego que me perdone por intentar atacarlo_ — Implora Zastin muy arrepentido

— _De verdad_ — Dijo Rito

— _Si de verdad_ — Asiente Zastin

— _Ok entendido, ya todo termino_ — Insinúa Rito

Zastin comienza a derramar lágrimas — _Admito mi derrota_ — Se levanta muy lastimado y comienza a caminar y en ese entonces llega Lala — _Debo admitir que tenía mis dudas pero con lo de hace rato comprobé que eres el indicado para la señorita Lala_ — Comenta de forma reflexiva

— _Zastin _— Dijo Lala muy preocupada

— _Puedo confiarte a la señorita Lala. No sé si todos esos candidatos a esposos de todo el universo estarán de acuerdo. ¡Pero yo mismo lo informare al rey!_ — Exclama Zastin con mucha convicción

— _Entiendo _— Asiente Rito

— _Señorita Lala le deseo mucha suerte con Rito de verdad él es alguien prometedor_ — Zastin se retira dejando a Rito y Lala solos

— _Ese sujeto sí que es extraño_ — Dijo Rito viendo a Zastin alejarse

— _Así es Zastin_ — Dijo Lala con ligero nerviosismo

— _Parece que todo termino por ahora_ — Suspira Rito con mucho relajo

— _¿A qué te refieres Rito? _— Pregunta Lala

— _No estoy seguro, pero presiento que dentro de poco empezara a ocurrir más cosas, como venir más seres como Zastin, lo que podemos hacer es esperar y ver como todo se resuelve. Por ahora volvamos a casa_ — Responde Rito mientras comienza a caminar en dirección hacia la casa

— _No te preocupes Rito, con tus poderes se que puedes solucionar cualquier cosa_ — Insinúa Lala de forma motivacional mientras camina a lado de Rito

Así termina un día más en la vida de nuestro joven caballero dorado de Aries todo parece que se ha arreglado por ahora, no se sabe que le depara como caballero y proclamado como prometido de la joven Lala Stalin Deviluke, será posible que todo este problema del compromiso ha terminado o solo está a punto de comenzar

**Fin del capitulo**

**Especial: El Cáncer llega a Youkai**

El caballero de Cáncer Tsukune Aono después de bajar del autobús camina en dirección hacia la Academia Youkai, academia en donde comenzara su vida como estudiante. Mientras camina por el bosque comienza a escuchar un curioso ruido

— _Que será ese ruido, escuchando con atención puedo asumir que es el pataleo de alguien en bicicleta_ — Pensó Tsukune mientras sigue caminando

El sonido del pataleo se hace más fuerte hasta que

— _¡Cuidado!_ — Exclama una voz femenina mientras que Tsukune evita chocar contra la que está en bicicleta pero ella choca contra un árbol lastimándose, Tsukune se acerca a la chica de la bicicleta, la chica en cuestión era alguien de pelo rosa y lleva el mismo uniforme que porta Tsukune pero versión femenina

— _Que forma tan torpe de chocar, mejor la ayudo_ — Pensó Tsukune con mucho sarcasmo — Hey estas bien

— _Hay hay me golpee fuerte_ — Se dijo a sí misma la chica de pelo rosa tocando la cabeza

— _Hey estas bien_ — Dijo Tsukune

— _Eh _— La chica se voltea a ver a Tsukune y al verlo fijamente ella se sonroja un poco

— _Repito estas bien. Te diste muy duro_ — Interroga Tsukune

— _Si estoy bien gracias_ — Responde la chica

— _Debes tener cuidado para la próxima_ — Sugiere Tsukune con un poco de relajo

— _Si solo me distraje eso es todo_ — Dijo la chica un poco juguetona

— _Una sola distracción estando en bicicleta te puede costar la vida sabes _— Insinúa Tsukune aparentando preocupación

— _Descuida eso no volverá a pasar lo prometo_ — Asiente la chica mientras se levanta

— _Esta bien, adiós_ — Se despide Tsukune mientras comienza a caminar

— _Hey espera_ — Pide la chica de pelo rosa un poco exaltada

— _¿Pasa algo?_ — Pregunta Tsukune de forma casual

— _Ese uniforme ¿Eres estudiante de la Academia Youkai de casualidad?_ — Pregunta la chica con un poco de timidez

— _Si y veo por tu uniforme que tú también _— Responde Tsukune

— _Eh si yo también estudiare allí mi nombre es Moka Akashiya, cual es el tuyo_ — Se presenta la chica de nombre Moka Akashiya de forma cortes

— _Me llamo Tsukune Aono_ — Se presenta de forma casual

— _Tsukune Aono y dime Tsukune quieres ser mi amigo_ — Insinúa Moka con una sonrisa

— _¿Tu amigo para qué?_ — Pregunta Tsukune

— _Es que me siento un poco insegura estando sola haya, dime no te sientes inseguro estando solo _— Responde Moka con timidez

— _En realidad no, mejor dicho adoro estar solo_ — Insinúa Tsukune de forma cortante

— _Como puedes decir eso ¿Acaso no tienes amigos?_ — Pregunta Moka un poco preocupada

— _Para tu información tengo un montón de amigos, solo que yo quise estudiar aquí solo eso es todo_ — Responde Tsukune volteando un poco la mirada

— _¿Y no los extrañas acaso?_ — Pregunta Moka

— _Para que lo sepas acabo de despedirme de ellos hoy, acaso crees que soy paranoico_ — Insinúa Tsukune con un poco de desagrado

— _Disculpa no lo sabía_ — Se disculpa Moka con una sonrisa nerviosa

— _Ya me voy _— Dijo Tsukune mientras vuelve a caminar en dirección a la academia

— _Puedo ir contigo por favor_ — Pide Moka de forma amable

— _Esta bien puedes_ — Acepta Tsukune

— _Gracias _— Asiente Moka muy alegre

Al parecer nuestro joven caballero de Cáncer acaba de tener una nueva amistad, parece que todo está marchando sobre ruedas que le deparara la Academia Youkai para nuestro joven caballero dorado

Horas después de las clases Tsukune decide dar un paseo por la academia en busca de algo que él puede considerar interesante, ve que la chica que acababa de conocer de nombre Moka esta con un sujeto de nombre Saizo que la está molestando. Tsukune interviene salvando a Moka pero Saizo se molestó y reto a Tsukune en un duelo donde Saizo fue humillado ante todo el mundo por Tsukune en donde el con un solo golpe deja adolorido a Saizo este se enfurece y le pide la revancha a las afueras de la academia en pleno bosque, Tsukune acepto la revancha y al llegar al bosque donde parece que no había alguien observándolos entre los arboles estaba Moka escondida dado que estaba algo preocupada por Tsukune que lo acababa de conocer declarándolo su amigo

Cuando la revancha comenzó Saizo empieza a revelar su verdadera forma siendo la de un Orco, Tsukune no se inmuto ante eso mejor dicho parecía decir con el rostro de que había visto mejores cosas, detalle que molesto aún más a Saizo y este comienza arremeter con una serie de golpes que Tsukune con el menor de los esfuerzos esquiva con mayor facilidad, al cabo de unos minutos Saizo comienza a cansarse dado a los golpes y patadas que daba donde ninguno le dio a Tsukune. Llega el turno de Tsukune y con solo una mirada paraliza a Saizo y lo sumerge en una ilusión cosa que hace que Tsukune de una sonrisa un tanto perturbadora

En la ilusión de Saizo se ve un ambiente lúgubre y desértico en donde en el cielo solo hay oscuridad y en otro lado parece una haber una fila de personas todas ellas de forma humana, Saizo va a dónde están esas personas caminando y toca el hombro de uno y esta persona voltea la cara a ver a Saizo, al voltear la cara comienza a aterrarse en su forma original de orco ante lo que ve el rostro de la persona consta de una cara calaverita sin ojos ni nariz pero da una escalofriante sonrisa que logra asustarlo mucho y de repente se comienza a escuchar unas risas maquiavélicas como si la de un psicópata homicida se tratase, Saizo ve donde provienen esas risas y en lo alto a una montaña a una figura oscura pero dado a la silueta Saizo reconoce que es Tsukune

Saizo al ver lo que aparentemente es Tsukune le reclama a que se ponga en frente de él, la silueta hace caso omiso a la orden y con Saizo él va a donde está la silueta y al llegar se aterra ante lo que, lo que ve a continuación parece ser Tsukune por el cabello pero todo lo demás más que porta una curiosa armadura negra donde en la cabeza parece ser una especie de cangrejo (Armadura de Cáncer versión sapuris) parece ser un cadáver en un avanzado estado de descomposición donde tiene ojos pero no nariz pero los ojos son de un total blanco sin pupilas dando un aspecto macabro, Saizo comienza a asustarse ante ese misterioso ser

— _¿Q-Q-Quien eres?_ — Pregunta Saizo muy aterrado

— _A él_ — El extraño ser levanta el brazo señalando con el dedo índice a Saizo

— _¿Qué?_ — Detrás de Saizo se encuentra una numerosa cantidad de lo que uno popular mente llamaría ejercito de muertos vivientes donde todos se lanzaron hacia Saizo para comérselo vivo donde el pobre comenzó a gritar de dolor ante las mordidas de los seres putrefactos y el misterioso ser con armadura comienza a reír desquiciada mente ante la mórbida escena al ver como despedazan vivo a Saizo

En la realidad el cuerpo real de Saizo comienza a gritar desesperadamente e dice cosas que parece carecer de total sentido como — Detente, Por favor no me coman, mi brazo o mi pierna — Mientras que Tsukune comienza a reír de forma psicótica, Moka ve la escena con asombro pero no de miedo en cambio parece estar fascinada de como parece que Tsukune somete a Saizo a una especie de tortura psicológica, ella comienza a sonreír y dar una mirada perturbadora y de repente su cabello cambia de rosa a plata y sus ojos de verdes a un rojo intenso y en su cuerpo sus busto y parte trasera comienza a subir de tamaño de manera ligera, finalizando comienza a emitir un aura maligna que Tsukune nota mientras para de reír

— _Con que ya te revelas_ — Comenta Tsukune manteniendo su sonrisa psicótica

— _¿Que acabas de hacerle para que grite tanto y este como si estuviera sufriendo de algo?_ — Pregunta Moka con mucha curiosidad

— _Digamos que solo le estoy enseñando el infierno_ — Responde Tsukune de forma burlona

— _Como ¿El infierno? ¿Y cómo lo hiciste?_ — Vuelve a preguntar Moka

— _Es un secreto_ — Responde Tsukune

— _Veo que por lo que le hiciste eres alguien de una habilidad especial ¿Dime que eres?_ — Insiste Moka

— _Eso querida amiga es un secreto también, no soy tan ingenuo para romper las reglas de manera tan obvia_ — Responde Tsukune mientras se pone de espaldas de Moka

— _Bueno no importa, hare algo especial_ — Moka comienza a acercarse a Saizo y a continuación comienza a morderle el cuello para beberle la sangre aprovechando de que él está en medio de una poderosa ilusión, Tsukune se percata de que Moka es una vampiresa

— _Vaya no me lo puedo imaginar que una belleza como tu sea una vampiresa, de verdad esta academia es un lugar interesante_ — Comenta Tsukune con notorio interés

Después de la tortura de Saizo, Moka se acerca a Tsukune pidiéndole que si puede beberle la sangre dado que la de Saizo no era de su gusto, Tsukune se niega de manera burlesca y Moka decide lanzársele encima como león hacia su presa, pero falla al caer de cabeza en el suelo se levanta y ve que Tsukune no está y solo esta ella con Saizo. Moka comienza a reflexionar ante lo que puede ser Tsukune

— _Tsukune Aono, tengo curiosidad en saber que eres en realidad de seguro debes ser un clase S y lo más probable que tengas una sangre deliciosa, además de que eres alguien muy apuesto pero esa forma cruel y despiadada de ser me cae muy bien_ — Pensó Moka de forma un perturbadora a la vez con un toque sensual al relamerse los labios

En una oscura sala se pueden ver en medio de esa oscuridad a 2 personas entre ellos el director de la Academia Youkai el Sacerdote Mikogami y al caballero de cáncer Tsukune, ambos con una sonrisa siniestras y en medio de la oscuridad donde solo se ve un poco de la figura de ambos salvo que parece que los ojos de ambos brillan de un blanco intenso dando una imagen aterradora pero más destacando Tsukune con su tétrica sonrisa

— _¿Dime qué te parece esta academia?_ — Pregunta el director Mikogami

— _Es interesante_ — Responde Tsukune de forma casual

— _Y no te asusta este lugar_ — Insinúa el director

— _No, al contrario está a mi gusto hehehe_ — Responde Tsukune entre risas

— _Hm… he oído que tuviste un enfrentamiento con algunos de los estudiantes ¿Es verdad?_ — Pregunta el director

— _No tiene caso mentir, ese orco de nombre Saizo se lo merecía por aprovecharse de las mujeres no por nada tengo mi sentido propio de la justicia _— Responde Tsukune muy confiado

— _Y que le hiciste a Saizo para que este gravemente hospitalizado_ — Interroga Mikogami

— _Hahaha Solo hice lo que mi sentido de la justicia cree mejor, digamos que aplique mano dura_ — Vuelve a responder Tsukune con mucho sarcasmo y burla

— _¿Mano dura? Como así_ — Insinúa el director

— _Solo diré que cuando el revelo su verdadera forma ante mí, no me pareció gran cosa me esperaba algo más intimidarte, jugué un poco con el hasta que... _— Tsukune en su explicación con una mirada reflexiva

— _¿Hasta qué Tsukune?_ — Insiste el director

— _Hasta que me aburrí e hice algo muy divertido con él, de seguro lo recordara de por vida_ — Finaliza su explicación con una sonrisa psicótica

— _¿Qué hiciste?_ — Pregunta Mikogami

— _Le enseñe a ese patético Orco algo horrible, pero tan horrible que el a los pocos segundos comenzó a pedir clemencia por su patética vida para que detuviera el espectáculo _— Responde Tsukune con un tono de sadismo

— _¿Cual espectáculo?_ — Otra vez pregunta el director

— _Le hice ver el infierno en carne propia, el pobre no aguanto ni 5 segundos y comenzó a gritar como niña debiste ver la cara que puso en su verdadera forma_ — Vuelve a responder Tsukune mientras comienza a reírse de forma maniática

— _En realidad vi con mi bola de cristal todo el espectáculo y de verdad sí que ha sido divertido, gracias que hayas salvado a una de las estudiantes más específicamente a Moka Akashiya_ — Dijo el director de forma agradecida

— _No es nada, solo hice lo que mejor se salvar vidas inocentes y darle una lección a los que tienen la osadía de aprovecharse de otros como si fueran meros juguetes además ella a pesar de ser una vampiresa es de buen corazón, hablando de su otra parte claro esta hehehe _— Insinúa Tsukune entre risas

— _Yo también estoy consciente que ella tiene 2 personalidades una es solo un disfraz y la otra es solo su verdadera naturaleza_ — Dijo el director Mikogami

— _Diría que su verdadera naturaleza es algo especial, porque me recuerda un poco a MI Hahaha_ — Se dijo a si mismo Tsukune mientras vuelve a reírse como loco

— _Espero que puedas llevarte bien con la gente de aquí, bueno con los que puedas_ — Sugiere el director

— _Descuida señor director soy muy sociable de seguro are muchos amigos, y puede que me divierta mucho con ellos_ — Dijo Tsukune con una media sonrisa

— _Debes saber que esto puede que genere muchos rumores y en especial dirigidos hacia a ti Tsukune, como crees que los de aquí te vean_ — Comenta el director un poco serio

— _No me importa lo que los demás piensen de mí, estoy acostumbrado a que la gente me vea con malos ojos siempre y cuando no hagan una idiotez conmigo claro estas_ — Dijo Tsukune con severa indiferencia

— _Para ser un humano más un caballero te diré lo que pienso de ti, me caes bien muchacho puede que hagas esta academia más Interesante_ — Insinúa el director con una ligera sonrisa

— _De nada señor director usted también me cae bien, no por nada estoy teniendo una saludable y educativa plática_ — Comenta Tsukune con ligera picardía

— _Deberías tener un apodo en caso de rumores que surgen hacia a ti, qué tal si eres llamado La Parca_ — Sugiere el director Mikogami con mucho interés

— _¿La Parca? No es por ofenderlo, pero es el mejor apodo que me han dado. Me describe de pies a cabeza, simplemente me encanta. Desde hoy muchos me conocerán como Tsukune Aono La Parca en persona_ — Exclama Tsukune muy apasionado mientras debajo de él se refleja la sombra de una terrorífica parca extendiendo su intimidante Hoz

— _Espero mucho de ti Tsukune_ — Dijo el director expresando una bizarra fe

— _No lo defraudare señor director, le aseguro que tendré las mejores notas _— Se dijo a si mismo Tsukune cambiando de una actitud de mal augurio a una de inocencia de forma instantánea

Al parecer Tsukune tiene una interesante amistad con el director de la academia Youkai, que le deparara nuestro recién apodado La Parca. Qué circunstancias le deparara a nuestro amable y caritativo caballero de Cáncer

Toda la escena se aleja de poco a poco revelándose que todo se trataba de una grabación en video hecha por el propio Tsukune que está acompañado con Rito, Tsuna y Ichika que ven tal demostración

— _¿Qué tal? Estuvo de poca madre verdad _— Pregunta Tsukune mientras saca el DVD del reproductor

— _A decir verdad, lo hiciste bastante bien Tsukune_ — Felicita Ichika con una ligera sonrisa

— _Debo decir que la forma como ejecutaste las escenas como la dirección de las mismas y el manejo estuvieron bien empleadas, aunque creo que la parte del orco la exageraste mucho_ — Responde Rito de manera objetiva

— _Bueno, no fue la gran cosa la verdad. Pero la forma amena de cómo estuvo manejada los guiones y las actitudes de los personajes le dan un toque de misterio e intriga que despertó ligeramente mi interés _— Responde Tsuna con un poco de cinismo

— _Igual estuvo genial no. Me tomo algo de trabajo hacer todo el video y la edición del mismo. El programa de la gran diosa Atenea es increíble_ — Comenta Tsukune con mucha admiración tras usar un programa para crear videos a base de imágenes y alteración de las mismas

— _Una cosa Tsukune ¿Todo lo que paso en el video es real?_ — Pregunta Ichika muy curioso

— _Solo la parte que jodo al orco, pero todo lo demás es solo una alteración mía por ende todo lo que vieron fue nada más ni nada menos que invención mía. Incluso la parte del orco la altere para hacerle más llamativa_ — Responde Tsukune mientras guarda el DVD en un estuche

— _Y entonces ¿Qué fue lo que realmente paso?_ — Pregunta Tsuna con una mirada de sospecha

— _Eso amigos míos lo tendrán que ver en mi historia súper ultra mega genial. En especial a usted estimado lector que lee este pedazo le invito a que lea el fic de Alma Dorada y Monstruos en donde yo Tsukune Aono soy la estrella principal y hago lo que mejor se hacer en ese fic. Solo que aumentado a la enésima potencia, aparte que promete mucha diversión y juegos en especial para mi quien soy quien los crea como torturen al Bullyng y Arruinador de Vidas con el Cáncer. Te espero en esa genial historia de mi_ — Responde Tsukune con mucho orgullo mientras señala al espectador desde el monitor de donde lo vea rompiendo en todo esplendor la cuarta pared

**Fin del especial**

**Notas de Autor: Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, aquí decidí pensarlo más como un capítulo de introducción dando el porqué de algunas cosas espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews, para el siguiente comenzara la comedia característica de To Love Ru con algo de ecchi y todo lo demás pero eso si con varios arreglos para hacerlo ´´original`` porque la idea con la comedia es que sea un gran revés en varios aspectos, pueden poner en los comentarios el posible elemento más recurrente para este fic si creen saber cuál es**

**Otra vez les doy gracias a los usuarios Sekishiki y Chivotenkai por su apoyo en el fic, lean los suyos que son muy buenos y apóyenlos como lo hago yo que es leer sus fic y dejarles buenos reviews. Mención especial a ZeroTT que también tiene fic buenos y está planeando hacer uno nuevo**


	3. La Ricachona Caprichosa

**Respuestas de comentarios:**

**Sekishiki:** Gracias por haber votado y de que haya gustado el capítulo, espero que este también te guste

**ZeroTT:** Ya los problemas de Rito van a comenzar pero no de la manera que más de uno está acostumbrado

**Jyggilag**: Disculpa pero gano Amor Desde el Espacio puede que para la próxima considere subir el siguiente capítulo de Caballeros, Vampiros y algunos monstruos

**Metálico-Dragón-Ángel:** Puede que ocurra eso de la batalla de Yami contra Rito pero será para siguientes capítulos

**Chivotenkai:** Gracias que te haya encantado el capítulo y prometo mucho más para este

**Carlos13:** Pues quise que cada uno tuviera su propia personalidad, claro está que por lógica o cosas del destino o simplemente conveniencia del escrito Rito es aún un novato que debe aprender a cómo hacer las cosas, sobre Tsuna disculpa pero no pondré a Reborn y con el simplemente quise que fuese como la voz de la razón y como un apoyo para Rito, sobre Tsukune que puedo decir le queda bien La Parca

**AlucardZero:** Ya está recién horneado el capítulo que tanto ansias y recuerda la sangre es vida

**Sin más preámbulos empecemos**

**Capítulo 3: La Ricachona Caprichosa**

En un día cualquiera en el salón de clases en donde están Rito, Naruko, Tsuna y Hao, el profesor comienza a dar el siguiente anuncio a la clase

— _Muy buenas alumnos hoy tenemos una nueva alumna por favor sean amables con ella_ — Notifica el profesor mientras que la nueva alumna entra al salón y comienza a presentarse ante todo el mundo y su nombre es

— _Hola a todos mi nombre es Lala Stalin Deviluke un gusto_ — Lala es la nueva estudiante de la clase para sorpresa de muchos a excepción de ciertos chicos que la conocían y la ayudaron en ciertas cosas

**Flashback**

2 Días antes, en el hogar de Hao, Lala estaba practicando para poder presentarse como estudiante junto a Naruko y a Hao mientras que Rito conversa con Tsuna y Franky

— _Hola me llamo Lala Stalin Deviluke ¿lo hice bien?_ — Pregunta Lala mientras carga entre sus manos un guion en donde toma de referencia

— _Si, ahora si alguien te pregunta de dónde vienes que responderías_ — Insinúa Naruko de forma autoritaria

— _Que soy de planeta Deviluke_ — Responde Lala con una sonrisa inocente

— _No, otra vez debes decir que eres de un país Europeo dado a tu apariencia, no te dijo Rito que debes ser discreta_ — Corrige Hao de manera gentil

— _Perdón hehehe siempre se me olvida esa parte_ — Se ríe Lala un poco apenada

— _Muy bien repitamos, lee otra vez el libreto di que eres de Francia_ — Ordena Naruko volviendo a su posición

— _¿Y porque de Francia? No lo entiendo_ — Pregunta Lala un poco confundida

— _Como no te vez como diríamos nosotros de este país, debes decir que provienes del extranjero en este caso Francia porque es un país en donde la gente se viste a la moda y de forma llamativa e elegante. Como el atuendo que llevas que parece un cosplay_ — Explica Hao de forma detallada y con una sonrisa entre ojos cerrados

— _Solo tengo que decir que soy de ese país llamado Francia ¿cierto?_ — Vuelve a preguntar Lala mientras lee su libreto

— _Si ahora vuelve a tu línea, quiero ver si ya lo dominas. A tus posición 1, 2, 3 acción_ — Ordena Naruko como si fuera una directora de cine y chasquea los dedos al decir lo ultimo

— _Hola soy Lala Stalin Deviluke y soy del país terrícola de nombre Francia ¿lo hice bien?_ — Pregunta Lala muy alegre tras leerse su libreto

— _Esto va a tomar todo el día_ — Naruko se pone la palma de la mano derecha en el rostro expresando mucha decepción

— _Estas progresando a buen camino, hay que mejorar unos detalles solo eso_ — Hao da un pulgar arriba dando su apoyo

— _Muy bien Lala, quiero que repitas todo de nuevo, y por favor no digas nada de terminología de otro planeta actúa como si fueras de aquí, di que solo provienes de Francia nada de país terrícola entendido_ — Pide Naruko con mucha exigencia

— _Fuerte y claro jefa_ — Lala asiente haciendo el saludo militar mientras vuelve a leer su libreto

En otra parte están Rito y Franky conversando

— _De verdad esa Lala es una belleza ¿No lo crees Rito?_ — Sugiere Franky de forma jovial

— _No puedo negar que ella físicamente es hermosa, pero su comportamiento infantil y nada discreto le quita puntos_ — Responde Rito sin expresar ninguna emoción

— _Oh vamos no, crees que eres muy exigente además ¿No estás comprometido con ella acaso?_ — Pregunta Franky con un poco de fastidio

— _Solo porque su papa es el rey de esta galaxia y para evitar que este planeta y otros corran riesgos nada más, no que esté interesada en ella realmente_ — Responde Rito con desinterés

— _De verdad. Pues un pajarito me dijo que una vez la vistes totalmente desnuda ¿Es verdad eso?_ — Pregunta Franky en tono de picardía

— _Absolutamente no la vi desnuda ni nada parecido, no es como si ella apareciese en un baño mientras uno se da una ducha tranquilamente_ — Responde Rito muy rojo mientras mira a otro lado con mucha negación

— _Entonces si la viste desnuda_ — Asume Franky con una sonrisa descarada

— _Esta bien fue solo una vez sí, no es que quiera recordarlo_ — Niega de forma casi infantil Rito

— _¿Y porque no quieres recordarlo? cualquier chico normal de tu edad sería un momento inolvidable_ — Sugiere Franky un poco confundido

— _Debo agradecerle a mi maestro Mu en enseñarme auto control, gracias a eso no dejo cosas como las emociones o las hormonas no dominen mi juicio, por lo que no entro en esa genérica categoría de persona que se fija en el físico sino en lo de dentro que es lo que de verdad importa_ — Dijo Rito expresando una forzada seriedad

— _Eso es admirable puede que el mundo sea mejor con chicos como tú, es verdad que lo que verdad importa es lo de adentro que lo de afuera, solo la gente ignorante se fija en lo de afuera descuidando lo de adentro, pero de verdad porque no quieres recordar eso_ — Insiste Franky muy interesado

— _Primero es vergonzoso y segundo lo más probable que Lala me tache de pervertido y recuerde cosas como esa más a menudo_ — Responde Rito con un poco de pena

— _¿Pero ella se molestó cuando la vistes desnuda o no? _— Pregunta Franky haciendo una pose pensativa

— _En realidad no, solo cerré los ojos y me salí del baño para ir a mi habitación creyendo que eso era una ilusión dado a lo improbable que era. Aunque recordándolo bien ella pareció no enojarse cuando la vi la primera vez_ — Responde Rito haciendo memoria de su primer encuentro con Lala

— _Hmm… Entiendo, es verdad ese tipo de cosas solo pasan en los mangas, pero si ella no se enojó cuando la viste desnuda probablemente a ella no le importa tal cosa. En otras palabras ¡Te ganaste la lotería Rito!_ — Exclama Franky dando un palmazo a la espalda de Rito

— _¿Como así?_ — Dijo Rito un poco confundido

— _Haber Lala es de otro planeta, es bonita y agradable e tiene una gran imaginación para inventar cosas algo que admiro mucho y lo mejor no se molesta a que alguien la vea desnuda, definitivamente la chica que cualquier hombre desearía tener_ — Responde Franky señalando con el dedo cada detalle de Lala

— _Dirás tu chica ideal, no niego que Lala es hermosa y amable tal vez esas sean sus mejores cualidades, pero la siento muy infantil para mi gusto_ — Insinúa Rito con un poco de indiferencia

— ¿_Y dime señor exigente que tipo de chica te gusta? _— Pregunta Franky de forma humorística

— _Nunca pensé en eso pero lo intentare, a ver que sea inteligente y amable, que sea abierta a todo, que sea honesta y siempre diga la verdad, que sea alguien fuerte y decidida que no dependa de otros para seguir adelante, también que sea bonita pero de manera natural nada que se vea como alguien indecente, que sea madura y tenga los pies en la tierra a todo momento y que este bien adiestrada en actividades como artes, deportes, primeros auxilios y que sea buena cocinera, pero más importante que sea alguien humilde y considerada más que nada _— Detalla Rito señalando con cada uno de sus dedos

— _Vaya pides mucho, se nota que eres muy exigente_ — Comenta Franky un poco impresionado

— _Bueno tengo mis gustos, pero tampoco digo que cumpla todas mis exigencias puede que me baste con que sea amable y sincera, lo demás serian atributos que agradecería que tuviera_ — Dijo Rito dando una pequeña vista hacia el cielo

— _Pero crees que Lala cumple con esos requisitos digo es bella, inteligente es abierta a muchas cosas y es sincera, ella entraría en la categoría que te gusta o no_ — Vuelve a insistir Franky

— _Podría pero tampoco me dejo llevar con eso de amor a primera vista, puede que ella cumpla con algunos requisitos pero si ella quiere que le guste primero debe demostrar si es digna de mi total aprobación y eso incluye si cumple con todo lo que me gusta, no quiero ser de esos hombres que solo se conforman con la primera que ven yo en mi caso prefiero que una chica demuestre bajo sus propios medios si es digna para mi total aprobación. Y si te preguntas en caso contrario yo prefiero dejarla en paz si no tiene un interés en mí pero tampoco quiero obligarla que este conmigo toda la vida_ — Explica Rito de forma convincente

— _En otras palabras prefieres que las chicas vayan hacia ti como si fueses un imán o me equivoco_ — Insinúa Franky mientras se rasca un poco la cabeza

— _Estas exagerando, tampoco pretendo que el mundo gire alrededor mío solo que no me gusta estar buscando la aprobación de otros como si mi vida dependiese de eso, con solo ser alguien que puede vivir feliz y poder ayudar a otros me basta_ — Responde Rito de forma directa

— _Entiendo, entonces quisiste ser el prometido de Lala pensando en la felicidad de ella y dejas que ella viva en la casa de tus tíos para que pueda sentirse a gusto_ — Insinúa Franky de forma reflexiva

— _Exacto _— Asiente Rito con los ojos cerrados

— _Y por eso la trajiste aquí para que aprendiera a actuar como una chica cualquiera y pueda hacer amigos en la escuela o ¿No es así?_ — Dijo Franky

— _Exactamente_ — Vuelve a asentir Rito

— _Entonces debes sentir algo por ella…. ¿Cómo amor?_ — Sugiere Franky muy pícaro

— _¡Franky!_ — Exclama Rito totalmente rojo de la vergüenza

**Fin del Flashback**

— _Me gusta jugar videojuegos leer mangas, ver animes, escuchar buena música y me gusta hacer cosplay_ — Comenta Lala explicando cada uno de sus gustos

Todos los chicos a excepción de Rito y Tsuna comenzaron a murmurar cosas como ´´La chica de mis sueños`` o ´´La chica perfecta`` entre otros. Las chicas a excepción de Naruko y Hao comenzaron a murmurar cosas como ´´Debe ser una nerd`` o ´´Es una cualquiera`` y otras eran ´´Tal vez sea una buena amiga`` las opiniones eran diversas pero había una que miraba muy fijamente a Lala y era

— _Esa chica la conozco, sé que estaba con Rito de eso estoy segura_ — Pensó Haruna con mucha sospecha ante la nueva chica mientras esta toma asiento y se sienta a lado de Rito e comienza a conversar en voz baja

— _¿Oye Rito lo hice bien?_ — Pregunta Lala muy entusiasmada

— _Si Lala lo hiciste bien_ — Responde Rito con un pulgar arriba

— _La escuela parece muy divertida_ — Dijo Lala viendo los alrededores del salón

— _No olvides que debes ser discreta_ — Dijo Rito con leve seriedad

— _Si discreta lo entiendo_ — Asiente Lala

— _Y evita llamar mucho la atención_ — Pide Rito

— _Ok lo prometo_ — Responde Lala con un pulgar arriba

Ante tal conversación Haruna oye un poco de lo que hablan — _Que se traen entre manos _— Pensó con mucha curiosidad

Un mes paso y varias cosas pasaron entre ellas es que Lala se ha vuelto muy popular con los chicos al grado de desbancar casi totalmente a Naruko y a Hao, se crearon varios rumores sobre ella y entre ellos la más resaltante era que Lala salía con Rito. Un día Lala fue interrogada por unas estudiantes sobre tal rumor y ella confirmo a nivel público que siente algo por Rito cosa que provoco que muchos corazones rotos por los chicos y miradas de odio de parte de las chicas y en especial de Haruna

En la mañana en la entrada de la escuela se puede ver una elegante limosina de color negro y dos 2 chicas jóvenes una de cabello castaño y con cola de caballo y la otra usa lentes y su cabello es azul que están paradas en frente de la limosina de allí sale un hombre en uniforme que es el chofer y le abre la puerta al otro lado de la limosina donde sale una hermosa joven de cabello rubio rizado con un aire de elegancia como si proviniese de una familia rica

— _Buenos días señorita Saki_ — Saluda de forma educada la chica de lentes de nombre Aya

— _Me permite su bolso_ — Pide de manera cordial la chica de cola de caballo de nombre Rin

— G_racias_ — Contesta la chica rubia de cabellos rizado de nombre Saki mientras le pasa el bolso a Rin. Cerca de ella se comienza a escuchar varias voces más que nada de chicos saludando a alguien, ve de donde son y ve a Lala junto a Rito

— _Buenos días Lala_ — Saluda uno de los chicos de forma casual

— _¡Buenos días!_ — Saluda Lala muy exaltada

— _Buenos días señorita Lala_ — Saluda otro chico de forma educada

— _Esta tan hermosa como de costumbre _— Alaga un chico bien parecido teniendo en la mano una rosa roja

Volviendo con Saki y sus asistentes

— _Aya ¿Quién es esa chica de cabello largo?_ — Pregunta Saki con relativa indiferencia

— _Ella es una chica de la cual se habla mucho últimamente en la clase de bajo de nosotras_ — Responde Aya de manera informal

— _Ella parece ser muy popular. Aya por favor investiga sobre ella_ — Pide Saki mientras camina hacia la institución

— _Entendido_ — Asiente la chica de lentes mientras camina hacia otra dirección

— _Solo necesitamos una número 1. No necesitamos a una segunda belleza fufufufu_ — Comenta Saki mientras se ríe con severa malicia

En el salón de clases de Rito y Lala un estudiante se pone en delante de todo el salón para dar las siguientes noticias

— _¡Ahora nuestro tan esperado festival de la escuela Sainan ya viene! ¡Yo el presidente del comité ejecutivo del festival, Saruyama! ¡He estado juntando varias ideas para el festival en las reuniones de salón! ¡Pero todas ellas eran aburridas como la casa embrujada, una obra de teatro y una tienda de algodón de azúcar! ¡Así que estuve pensando y decidí hacer un ´´Café animal ``para nuestra clase!_ — Propone de forma autoritaria el presidente del comité estudiantil de nombre Saruyama

— _Café animal ¿Algo así como un café cosplay?_ — Insinúa Risa imaginándose ella en traje de criada con cola de gato

— _¡Que idea más estúpida!_ — Exclama Tsuna dando un pulgar abajo

— _Te apoyo, se me hace una ridiculez_ — Dijo Rito con indiferencia

— _¡No es una idea estúpida! ¡Escuchen esta es la era de los animales! ¡La era de la jungla Darwiniana! _— Responde Saruyama muy exaltado

— _Parece que se lo toma muy en serio, no sé qué chiste le ve a eso _— Pensó Rito con relativo cinismo Nota del Autor: Hay Rito creo que unos buenos golpes te ayudaran a que madures

— _¡De todas formas vamos a probarlo! ¡Chicas! ¡Por favor pruébense estos trajes que he preparado!_ — Ordena Saruyama mostrando una serie de prendas de animales

En los vestidores de chicas, donde Risa, Naruko, Hao y Lala se están cambiándose

— _De donde habrá conseguido todo esto Saruyama_ — Se pregunta a si misma teniendo en sus manos un sostén de rayas de tigre

— _Es un pervertido de alto nivel que esperas, de seguro ya planeo todo esto desde hace mucho tiempo_ — Comenta Naruko viendo una diadema de orejas de zorro

— _Tampoco es para tanto, estos trajes se ven bonitos_ — Dijo Hao cargando una prenda de referencia a una oveja

— _¡Oigan! ¡Mírenme, mírenme! ¡Me lo probé! _— Lala se pone un disfraz de tigresa muy revelador con tiaras en forma de orejas de felino, peculiares guantes en forma de patas de tigre muy acolchonadas, vestido de una sola pieza que revela los bustos y tienen un delantal para dar a entender que es un traje de criada — _¡Ta da! ¿Qué tal?_

— _Lala te vez muy bonita_ — Alaba Hao muy impresionada

— _Si de verdad te vez bonita con ese disfraz de tigresa_ — Responde Naruko con una ligera sonrisa

— _¡Pruébenselos también!_ — Propone Lala dando más prendas de animales a las chicas

Hao se pone un traje de conejita playboy y Naruko un revelador disfraz de zorra de color naranja con una yukata de color dorado intenso

— _Da mucha vergüenza usar esto_ — Dijo Naruko un poco sonrojada viéndose en un espejo

— _Pero es bonito_ — Dijo Hao viéndose en al espejo mientras hace una sensual pose

Entre las chicas Haruna ve como están vestidas las demás

— _Oye ¿Por qué no te las pruebas tú también Haruna?_ — Insinúa Lala

— _No gracias_ — Responde Haruna un poco nerviosa

— _¡Si, si! ¡No te dejare escapar de esto, Haruna! _— Exclama Risa con una sonrisa maliciosa

— _Yo paso_ — Haruna retrocede paso a paso mientras Risa y Hao se acercan a ella con una mirada amenazadora y comienzan a desvestirla y ponerle un traje provocativo de gata negra

— _¡Haruna te vez muy bonita!_ — Grita Lala muy alegre

— _¡Espera que te pongas estas orejas también!_ — Exclama Hao muy sonriente teniendo en sus manos una diadema de orejas de gato y Haruna se las pone

— _Guau te vez preciosa_ — Dijo Naruko de forma complaciente

— _Haruna por favor di miau si_ — Pide Risa muy interesada

— _Mi-miau_ — Haruna al hacer eso provoca que las demás se pongan a reír y a imaginarse la expresión de los chicos y de cierto chico de cabello anaranjado

Las chicas con sus disfraces llegan al salón y provocan que varios chicos se pongan rojos y algunos les salgan hemorragias nasales

— _¡Se ven estupendas Saruyama!_ — Exclama muy emocionado uno de los chicos muy sonrojado al grado de sufrir una hemorragia nasal

— _¡Claro este es el paraíso que he estado buscando! _— Responde Saruyama muy confiado ante los elogios de los chicos

— _Bueno parece que podemos hacerlo_ — Dijo Naruko un poco entusiasmada

— _Claro que si_ — Asiente Hao

— _¡Hagámoslo, hagámoslo!_ — Grita Lala muy emocionada

Rito al ver como estaban vestidas las chicas se puso rojo de la vergüenza — _Como a alguien como Saruyama se le puede ocurrir estas cosas, acaso las hormonas son más importantes que el respeto a la mujer, como puede estar feliz en pedirle a ellas que se vistan de esa forma es simplemente vergonzoso _— Pensó muy apenado ante la vestimenta de las chicas — _Oye Saruyama porque quisiste usar algo como eso en las chicas, no pudiste pensar en algo mejor_

— _Cálmate Rito déjame a mí, el comité ejecutivo tengo una tarea especial para ti_ — El presidente del comité se señala a si mismo muy confiado

— _¿Tarea especial? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_ — Rito mira a las chicas y ve a Haruna y esta baja la mirada en señal de vergüenza e Rito nota ese gesto — _Pobre debe de estar muy avergonzada, no la culpo debe dar mucha pena llevar ese traje tan vergonzoso_ — Pensó con mucha lastima

— _¡Oye, Oye Rito! ¡Mírame! ¿Cómo ve veo?_ — Pregunta Lala mientras Rito nota como el sostén que tiene rebota los pechos poniendo al joven caballero un tanto rojo

— _No miento que te vez bien, pero ese disfraz que llevas es muy vergonzosos_ — Responde Rito volteando la mirada con mucha pena

— _Hm… ¿Qué tiene de vergonzoso?_ — Pregunta Lala muy confundida

— _¡Muy bien! ¡Nosotros la clase 1-A haremos el Café animal para el festival!_ — Grita a lo alto Saruyama empuñando sus manos con mucha convicción y entusiasmo

Fuera de la ventana se ve a una de las amigas de Saki de nombre Rin viendo todo con unos binoculares mientras se comunica con la ricachona con un comunicador

— _Señorita Saki parece que esa clase va a hacer un Café animal. Veo que esa Lala, está usando un disfraz que los chicos adoran_ — Informa Rin

— _¡Que dijiste!_ — En el salón de clases en donde esta Saki deja el comunicador y empieza a meditar las cosas — _Tiene agallas, pensar que trata de enfrentarse a mí, la última reina del festival de la escuela Sainan, SakiTenjouin. ¡Muy bien, Lala! ¡Te demostrare quien está más capacitada para ser reina!_ — Pensó de forma analítica y a la vez comienza a reírse como loca — _Jajajajaja_

— _Señorita Saki seguimos en clase_ — Dijo Aya en voz baja

1 Hora después de terminar las clases

— _¿Así que esa chica llamada Lala es popular después de todo? Caramba ¡La única chica hermosa debería ser yo!_ — Dijo Saki con mucha prepotencia y narcisismo

— _Señorita Saki encontré algo interesante sobre esa chica. Por favor de un vistazo a esta foto_ — Rin le muestra una foto de Rito sentado en un banco leyendo un libro de historia avanzada — _Este chico es Rito Yuki del salón 1-A, según hay rumores de que Lala está interesada en el_

— _¿Y qué tiene de especial ese Rito? _— Pregunta Saki viendo la foto con atención

— _Diría que bastante tiene las mejores notas de su clase, es atlético es amable y según lo que investigue dice que actúa como si fuera un caballero británico y se sabe que es codiciado por varias de las chicas de su clase entre ellas Lala, y según tengo por entendido si sigue con el promedio que esta posiblemente sea subido de grado más específicamente para nuestra clase_ — Explica Rin de forma detallada a base de lo que investigo

— _Hm… Interesante parece que Lala está interesada ante un chico como el sí es verdad lo que investigaste debe ser un pez gordo, si logro seducirlo y tenerlo para mí esa Lala entraría en pánico. ¡Solo espera y veras Lala!_ — Se dijo a si misma Saki muy creída

En el salón 1-A se ve a todos los estudiantes mirando con mucha atención a Saruyama mientras este se pone a la vista de todos al frente de la pizarra

— _¡El festival Sainan se aproxima! ¡Por favor den lo mejor de ustedes en las tareas que se les he asignados! _— Grita Saruyama muy motivado

— _¡Yo tengo una propuesta que puede interesar a más de uno!_ — Pide Tsuna con un tono de mucha seriedad

— _¡Cual propuesta Tsunayoshi no vez que el Café animal es un éxito!_ — Exclama Saruyama mientras señala con el dedo índice a Tsuna

— _No lo niego, a lo que quiero llegar es a ofrecer algo corto y simple para ofrecer variedad_ — Propone Tsuna con mucho interés

— _¿Y qué quieres ofrecer Tsunayoshi?_ — Pregunta Saruyama estando de brazos cruzados

— _Yo propongo una Exhibición de Artes Marciales_ — Sugiere Tsuna con una sonrisa de confianza

— _¡Exhibición de Artes Marciales! _— Grita todo el mundo muy impresionado

— _Una Exhibición de Artes Marciales_ — Dijo Saruyama igual de impresionado

— _Así es propongo eso para entretener a los estudiantes durante un corto periodo de tiempo, enseñando algo de artes marciales que dejaran sorprendidos a más de uno_ — Explica Tsuna

— _¿Por un corto tiempo? ¿Por qué? _— Pregunta Saruyama muy curioso

— _Simple la Exhibición de Artes Marciales será usado como un medio para publicitar el Café Animal de manera efectiva ¿Qué opinas?_ — Responde Tsuna con notorio interés

— _Suena interesante está aprobado mientras que ayuda a promocionar el Café Animal todo bien_ — Asiente Saruyama de forma analítica

— _¿Rito que es una Exhibición de Artes Marciales? _— Pregunta Lala muy interesada

— _Es prácticamente cuando alguien que usa una serie de movimientos ofensivos con el cuerpo sea con los puños o con los pies de forma coordinada en medio de defensa personal quiere hacer una exhibición de técnicas de acuerdo al estilo que usa_ — Explica Rito de manera simple

— _Y Rito Yuki va a participar en la exhibición conmigo _— Dijo Tsuna mientras señala a Rito

— _Yo ¿Por qué?_ — Pregunta Rito mientras que Tsuna se le acerca y le comienza a susurrarle

— _Sígueme la corriente Rito, no crees que como caballeros que somos, ¿No deberíamos reforzar nuestros estilos de lucha?_ — Insinúa Tsuna con voz muy baja

— _¿A qué te refieres con estilos de lucha? _— Pregunta Rito un poco cofundido

— _Digo que usemos la Exhibición de Artes Marciales para que tengamos un enfrentamiento amistoso entre tú y yo, que te parece_ — Sugiere Tsuna con mucha confianza

— _Me parece una mala idea, se supone que nosotros como caballeros tenemos prohibido luchar entre nosotros sin permiso de Atenea ni debemos usar nuestros cosmos para motivos personales_ — Responde Rito de forma insegura

— _No he dicho que nos enfrentemos como caballeros ni mucho menos usar nuestros cosmos, propongo que nos enfrentemos como peleadores de artes marciales para ver quién de nosotros 2 tenemos mejor estilo de arte marcial_ — Insiste Tsuna

— _Siempre sabes cómo buscarle el vacío legal a todo, es interesante tu propuesta pero que hay de pedirle permiso a Atenea más si Naruko y Hao nos ven, ellas deberían de saberlo para evitar malos entendidos_ — Sugiere Rito de forma seria

— _Ya pensé en eso, primero hablare con Atenea sobre esto y luego a Naruko y a Hao y también a Franky si es posible. Además han pasado meses desde que nos volvimos caballeros y no hemos tenido un enfrentamiento contra un posible si quieres ve este enfrentamiento amistoso como una forma de ganar experiencia para futuros combates, no siempre debemos depender de nuestros cosmos también hace falta tener una buena técnica que puede determinar la victoria o derrota en una batalla_ — Insinúa Tsuna de forma filosófica

— _Entiendo, yo también debo pulir mi estilo de combate ¿Pero qué estilo de arte marcial usas? es como el mío de casualidad_ — Dijo Rito de forma interrogativa

— _Mi estilo de combate es El Puño Imperial como una variante de mi dominio del hielo_ — Responde Tsuna

— _Yo igual uso El Puño Imperial como variante de mi dominio del fuego_ — Dijo Rito

— _Entonces será un enfrentamiento de Fuego contra Hielo, veremos quien domina mejor el estilo del Puño Imperial, y recuerda solo usaremos el 0,01% de nuestras capacidades físicas entendido_ — Sugiere Tsuna con una media sonrisa

— _Entendido, con solo usar el 0,01% de mi capacidad física, me basta_ — Asiente Rito con ligera determinación

— _Mejor todavía, te veré en la Exhibición de Artes Marciales mejor que te prepares. Estaría mal tener una ventaja injusta ante alguien que no está preparado_ — Sugiere Tsuna empuñando la mano izquierda en señal de desafío

— _Lo mismo digo de ti _— Responde Rito con una mirada fulminante a la vez de una sonrisa de confianza mientras que Lala y las demás chicas miran con curiosidad que recién se separan

— _Oye Rito de que estaban hablando, parecía muy interesante_ — Pregunta Lala muy curiosa

— _Solo era de cómo iba a ser la Exhibición de Artes Marciales_ — Responde Rito muy tranquilo

— _Rito harías el favor de llevar esta caja a la sala de festivales en donde se llevara el Café Animal_ — Pide Saruyama

— _Entendido Saruyama_ — Asiente Rito

— _Y por favor mejor que vayas lo más rápido posible_ — Ordena Saruyama de forma despótica

— _Esta bien iré lo más rápido que pueda _— Rito comienza a correr a gran velocidad (Nota: Corre como una persona normal para evitar sospechas) mientras que en otra parte con Saki ella ve que salió del salón

— _Esta es mi oportunidad_ — Saki se para en frente de donde esta Rito —_¡Oye tú el de ahí! ¡Soy SakiTenjouin del salón 2-B! ¡Te doy el permiso para salir conmigo! _— Rito pasa de largo ignorando completamente a la joven rubia ricachona — _El me ignoro, esto no puede estar pasando. Él debe ser muy tímido tendré que seducirlo con algo más adulto para que me vea_— Pensó asumiendo la forma de ser del caballero de Aries

Rito sale de la sala para llevar la caja. Pero cerca de él están Saki con sus amigas Aya y Rin que estas usan cada una un ventilador para hacer notar las bragas de la rubia

— _Oh no el viento se está portándose mal, puedes ver algo que no deberías estar viendo_ — Dijo Saki en tono sensual y coqueto pero Rito otra vez pasa de largo haciendo que ella se ponga de piedra ante tal cosa — _No, no solo una sino 2 veces. ¡Bien! Esto amerita seducción directa_ — Pensó muy atónita

Rito está conversando con Naruko hasta que llega Saki logrando tener la atención del joven caballero dorado y comienza a acercarse a el

— _A-Ayu-da-me _— Tartamudea Saki en tono de cansancio

— _¿Eh? _— Dijo Rito con un signo de interrogación encima de la cabeza

— _¿Saki de segundo año? ¿Qué hace aquí?_ — Pregunta Naruko un poco confundida

— _¿Te pasa algo? _— Pregunta Rito acercándose a Saki

— _Me… siento acalorada y adolorida_ — Saki se semi desmaya en el suelo y comienza a mirar a Rito — _Todo es… Todo es tu culpa_ — Señala a Rito

— _Mi culpa ¿Yo que hice para que me culpes?_ — Se pregunta a si mismo Rito sin entender nada

— _Mira _— Saki toma la mano de Rito — _Mis pechos hacen reboing muy rápido_ — Menea la mano del chico entre sus senos

— _¿Reboing? A que se refiere se siente muy mal por mi culpa acaso_ — Vuelve a preguntar Rito comenzando a sonrojarse

— _Parece que no está funcionando, tendré que tomar medidas_ — Saki comienza a agarrar el rostro de Rito y comienza a acercarse a para dar lo que parece un beso, el caballero de Aries se sonroja más de lo que esta y comienza a separarse de Saki de golpe

— _¿Q-Que significa esto?_ — Pregunta Rito con la cara totalmente roja y muy nervioso

— _Eh yo pues, no estoy segura solo sé que mi cuerpo sentía la necesidad de hacerlo_ — Responde Saki haciéndose la ingenua

— _De verdad necesita ir con urgencia a la enfermería. Si quiere la llevo hasta allí como muestra de disculpa_ — Se disculpa Rito muy humilde

— _Muchas gracias_ — Saki se levanta de poco a poco — _Esta es mi oportunidad, nada puede salir mal_ — Pensó con malicia

Rito va con Saki hacia la enfermería mientras que Naruko mira con sospecha a Saki

— _Que querrá ella con Rito_ — Pensó Naruko un poco seria

Con Rito y Saki en los pasillos

— _Espero que cuando llegues a la enfermería te sientas mejor_ — Dijo Rito con una ligera sonrisa

— _Gracias eres muy amable_ — Contesta Saki de forma cordial

— _Por cierto cuál es tu nombre, oí de Naruko que Saki es tu nombre ¿Es cierto?_ — Pregunta Rito

— _Así es mi nombre es Saki Tenjouin hija de Ryuuga Tenjouin dueño de las empresas Tenjouin y futura heredera del mismo_ — Se presenta Saki con mucho orgullo

— _Interesante información señorita Saki veo que eres alguien muy importante. Mis respetos ante usted_ — Comenta Rito de forma muy educada y con clase

— _Con que es verdad que tu actúas como si fueras un caballero británico_ — Insinúa Saki de forma coqueta

— _En realidad no puedo evitarlo, me educaron de esa forma y me gusta_ — Responde Rito de forma sincera mientras ve al frente donde camina

— _Hm…. Entiendo, entonces debes pertenecer a una familia rica al igual que yo, dime ¿Cómo son tus padres?_ — Pregunta Saki haciendo una pose pensativa

— _Perdone pero para que lo sepa mis padres murieron hace años y actualmente vivo con mis tíos, mi familia es clase media alta mi tío es mangaka y mi tía es diseñadora de modas que actualmente está en el extranjero_ — Responde Rito con ligera seriedad

— _Eres huérfano en realidad. No se te nota a simple vista, pero veo que tus tíos te educaron muy bien_ — Asume Saki

— _De nada_ — Asiente Rito muy educado

— _Te puedo hacerte una pregunta_ — Pide Saki muy cortes

— _Una pregunta ¿Cuál?_ — Dijo Rito con curiosidad

— _¿Qué relación tienes con Lala he oído que sales con ella?_ — Pregunta Saki muy interesada

— _En realidad Lala es una amiga de la infancia que tenía años de no verla_ — Responde Rito de forma sincera — _Ya es la 12va vez que lo digo, me pregunto cuántas veces tengo que decirlo_ — Pensó con severo fastidio

— _Amiga de la infancia ya veo, y sientes algo por ella_ — Insiste Saki

— _Lo máximo que siento por Lala es solo cariño como amiga más nada_ — Responde Rito de forma directa y calmada

— _Solo eso, no estas enamorada de ella de casualidad_ — Vuelve a insistir Saki

— _Le digo de una vez señorita que no creo en eso del amor a primera vista ni me baso en cosas superficiales como apariencia entre otras cosas parecidas, para mí el verdadero amor es el afecto que tienen uno a lo que lo apasiona y cree firmemente y lo demuestra con acciones, en mi caso para mí una persona que expresa verdadero amor es alguien que está dispuesto a todo para ayudar a otros incluso si tiene que dar su vida a cambio si es necesario_ — Responde Rito de forma profunda y poética

— _Muy interesante concepto_ — Comenta Saki severamente impresionada — _Un tanto extraño pero sonó muy profundo_ — Pensó con ligero escepticismo — _Entonces quieres decir que no estás enamorado de Lala_

— _Exactamente. No es que me disguste Lala es que ella no es mi tipo de mujer que quisiera pasar por el resto de mi vida_ — Explica Rito con serenidad

— _En serio no lo sabía_— Dijo Saki aparentando ingenuidad — _Mis probabilidades de humillar a esa Lala aumentan_ — Pensó con sentimiento de victoria — _¿Y dime qué tipo de mujer te gusta?_

— _Debe de ser inteligente y amable, que sea abierta a todo, que sea honesta y siempre diga la verdad, que sea alguien fuerte y decidida que no dependa de otros para seguir adelante, también que sea bonita pero de manera natural nada que se vea como alguien indecente, que sea madura y tenga los pies en la tierra a todo momento y que este bien adiestrada en actividades como artes, deportes, primeros auxilios y que sea buena cocinera, pero más importante que sea alguien humilde y considerada más que nada_ — Responde Rito de forma muy seria y usando los dedos de la mano para detallar sus puntos

— _Vaya son muchos requerimientos_ — Comenta Saki ligeramente impresionada — _Debe ser el chico más exigente que he podido conocer_ — Pensó teniendo casi una gota en la nuca — _¿Y acaso es obligatorio que cumpla con todos esos requerimientos?_

— _En realidad no, solo me basta que sea amable, considerada e inteligente pero importantemente alguien madura_ — Explica Rito con calma

— _Hm… Entiendo y por curiosidad qué opinas de Lala_ — Pregunta Saki muy curiosa

— _Es amable e inteligente pero en varios casos ella parece una niña de 5 años que a veces no sabe actuar de manera discreta y parece tener una habilidad de hacerme pasar vergüenza o que en ocasiones llega a aparecer en los momentos no muy oportunos. Por eso la tomo más como una amiga que como alguien especial_ — Responde Rito con fastidio

— _Muy curioso_ — Asiente Saki — _Ahora tengo mucho más datos interesantes_— Pensó muy confiada — _Yo te propongo algo_

— _¿Qué me quieres proponer?_ — Pregunta Rito un poco confundido

— _Te sugiero que tengas una cita conmigo durante el festival_ — Propone Saki muy confiada

— _¿Por qué motivo señorita Saki?_ — Insiste Rito

— _Quiero que me acompañes durante el festival ¿Algún problema?_ — Pregunta Saki de forma coqueta

— _En realidad si _— Asiente Rito

— _¿Tiene que ver con Lala? _— Insinúa Saki haciendo un guiño

— _No. Es que tengo un compromiso para una actividad especial durante el festival_ — Responde Rito de forma sincera

— _Es con ese Café animal cierto_ — Asume Saki con los brazos cruzados

— _No, veras un amigo mío quiso proponer una actividad especial para promocionar el Café animal y él quiso que yo colaborara con él en esa actividad especial_ — Explica Rito muy directo

— _¿Actividad especial? Exijo saber de qué es esa actividad especial de la que hablas_ — Ordena Saki muy autoritaria

— _Disculpa si no di información exacta. Se trata de una Exhibición de Artes Marciales_ — Responde Rito con calma

— _¿Exhibición de Artes Marciales? _— Dijo Saki levemente impresionada

— _Exacto en esa Exhibición de Artes Marciales solo participaran yo y mi amigo Tsuna que él fue quien se le ocurrió la idea y yo igualmente acepte. Allí yo y Tsuna tendremos un duelo amistoso donde usaremos nuestros mayores conocimientos en artes marciales_ — Explica Rito muy detallado

— _Suena muy interesante ¿A qué hora será?_ — Pregunta Saki muy interesada

— _En realidad no estoy seguro a qué hora será por lo que le sugiero de antemano que este al pendiente durante la mañana, si me informa en que será la Exhibición de Artes Marciales con mucho gusto le informare si está interesada en ver _— Informa Rito de forma muy cordial

— _Muchas gracias les pediré a mis amigas que me ayuden al estar al pendiente_ — Saki hace un agradecimiento ceremonial

— _Una pregunta, veo que usted señorita está bien ¿De verdad necesita ir a la enfermería?_ — Pregunta Rito un poco extrañado ante la actitud de Saki

— _Ah, a si ya se me paso fue un placer haber hablado con usted y espero ver esa Exhibición de Artes Marciales. Nos vemos en el festival _— Saki se despide de Rito y comienza a dar una mirada que refleja seguridad y malicia — _Rito Yuki, un chico con mucha clase. Educado y formal como un caballero, profundo y pensativo, tiene un gusto muy peculiar con las mujeres en especial quienes sean maduras e inteligentes y parece no tener mucho afecto a esa Lala pero ella si a él, si logro tenerlo para mí no solo la humillaría sino tendría a un hombre con clase_ — Pensó con mucha malicia y prepotencia, luego llegan sus 2 fieles asistentes

— _Señorita Saki como le fue con Rito Yuki, logro seducirlo como quiso_ — Pregunta Rin d

— _En realidad no, pero hice un interesante descubrimiento_ — Responde Saki con una media sonrisa

— _¿Un interesante descubrimiento? ¿Cuál señorita?_ — Pregunta Aya muy interesada

— _Que él no está enamorado de Lala pero ella si de el por lo que si llego a seducirlo y tenerlo para mi antes que Lala ya habré obtenido la victoria, también vi que Rito es como me dijeron de que es como un caballero, es educado y muy formal además que tiene una forma muy profunda de expresar las cosas y tiene un gusto exigente con las mujeres_ — Responde Saki a base de lo que le explico Rito

— _¿Gusto exigente con las mujeres?_ — Comenta Rin sin tener idea del asunto

— _El prefiere a mujeres maduras e inteligentes y que sean muy educadas. O sea mujeres como yo_ — Saki se señala a si misma de forma muy arrogante

— _Interesante, pero es bastante raro que haya escuchado eso de él. Hasta donde se un chico como el diría que prefiere a las mujeres bonitas y de grandes bustos ¿Como usted calificaría a ese Rito señorita Saki?_ — Pregunta Aya mientras está tomando nota en una libreta electrónica

— _Él está a un nivel alto entre los todos los chicos de esta escuela, es apuesto y todo un caballero, a mi juicio pertenece a la categoría de trofeo _— Responde Saki mirándose a ella misma como una reina y a Rito vestido con ropa formal dorada mas cargando un ramo de flores

— _Si lo pone en esa categoría entonces se entiende del porque es muy codiciado por muchas estudiantes de esta escuela_ — Dijo Rin haciendo una pose pensativa

— _¿Y pudiste arreglar una cita con el de casualidad?_ — Pregunta Aya mientras sigue escribiendo

— _No, pero me dijo que tiene una actividad muy importante que tiene que ver con artes marciales y me dijo que estuviera al pendiente durante la mañana para verlo. Les pido a ustedes 2 que estén al pendiente para informarme de donde este Rito o Lala_ — Ordena Saki

— _Entendido señorita_ — Asienten las 2 asistentes

Al día siguiente en la escuela con Rito caminando entre los alrededores de la misma junto a Lala

— _Tsuna me dijo que la exhibición será en el campo de baseball_ — Dijo Rito de forma casual

— _Suena divertido esa Exhibición de Artes Marciales _— Comenta Lala muy animada

— _Sí que lo será_ — Rito y Lala al llegar al campo de baseball ven que el campo ha sido alterado siendo una especie de ring improvisado en donde las bases y las líneas están distribuidas para dar forma a un cuadrilátero mientras que las gradas han sido adornadas con un toque oriental estilo chino y en la esquina en donde es para bateadores esta un gran tambor japonés para el encuentro

— _Llegaste temprano Rito_ — Dijo Tsuna estando de espaldas y con los brazos cruzados

— _Me gusta ser puntual ¿Y dime cuando será la exhibición?_ — Pregunta Rito muy interesado

— _Dentro de 10 minutos, espero que estés preparado_ — Responde Tsuna dándose la vuelta para mirar de frente a Rito

— _Siempre estoy preparado_ — Entre Rito y Tsuna se puede ver lo que parece ser un aura mientras que los 2 se miran con mucha determinación como si fueran rivales, en Rito se ve un aura de fuego intenso que refleja un espíritu calmado y determinado, Tsuna por su parte se ve un aura de hielo increíblemente frio que refleja poder y destreza. Aunque los 2 no estén usando sus cosmos igualmente se siente un aura de poder que la misma Lala se siente un tanto abrumada sin saber él porque

— _Que esto lo que siento, es como si ellos 2 se vieran para ver quién es el más imponente_ — Pensó Lala un tanto nerviosa ante Rito y Tsuna

Los 10 minutos pasaron y en las gradas se pueden observar a Saruyama sentado con una expresión de aburrimiento, Haruna con una video cámara HD de resolución de 4K y de lado de ella esta Risa y Lala, a primera fila de las gradas está Saki con sus amigas Rin y Aya esta última lleva también una video cámara de resolución de 4K para grabar todo a detalle, cerca del tambor esta Hao que la tocara y esta Naruko como presentadora del encuentro. Y en la arena de lucha en la esquina superior esta Tsuna mirando a Rito con un aire de desafío y en la otra esquina esta Rito dando una mirada de total imponencia como si de un ser poderoso se tratase, todo el mundo parece estar ansioso ante la Exhibición de Artes Marciales por parte de Rito Yuki y Tsunayoshi Sawada

En las gradas

— _No sabía que Rito supiese artes marciales_ — Comenta Haruna muy impresionada

— _Ni de Tsuna, en realidad ni me los imagino a los 2 peleando_ — Dijo Risa igual de impresionada

— _No estoy segura de todo esto de exhibición de artes marciales pero suena divertido_ — Dijo Lala con mucha inocencia

— _Que bien que me compre esta cámara de la mayor resolución hasta la fecha así podre grabar todo la exhibición_ — Dijo Haruna mientras mira su video cámara de última generación

— _Mejor dicho grabaras todo lo que ara Rito para guardarlo para tus más íntimas fantasías, no Haruna_ — Comenta Risa de forma coqueta

— _¡CALLATE!_ — Grita Haruna muy molesta y con la cara roja

Con Saki y las demás

— _Me pregunto cómo será todo esto de la exhibición de artes marciales _— Dijo Saki con curiosidad

— _A lo que tengo entendido es que solo será un encuentro entre Rito y el otro que se hace llamar Tsuna_ — Informa Rin

— _Solo un encuentro que aburrido, Aya ¿Tienes preparada la video cámara?_ — Pregunta Saki muy calmada

— _Si señorita grabare todo como ordeno, esperemos que aunque sea un encuentro sea lo suficientemente interesante_ — Asiente Aya mostrando la video cámara

— _Eso espero, si logro seducir a Rito en frente de esa Lala ya quiero ver su rostro al momento de poder tenerlo para mi HAHAHAHA_ — Dijo Saki mientras hace una risa de villana de caricatura

Con Hao y Naruko

— _Veo que esos 2 van a divertirse _— Comenta Hao con una leve sonrisa

— _Eso parece más les vale que no exageren_ — Dijo Naruko un poco preocupada

— _Si ellos prometieron no usar su cosmos para luchar hasta le pidieron permiso a Atenea_ — Dijo Hao recordando lo que hicieron Rito y Tsuna durante el transcurso del día anterior

— _Lo sé pero ellos planean usar el estilo del Puño Imperial para luchar entre ellos_ — Responde Naruko muy seria

— _Estilo del Puño Imperial, creo haberla escuchado_ — Comenta Hao de forma pensativa

— _Es un estilo de arte marcial que se basa en concentrar energía Ki en los puños para destruir al oponente a nivel celular con corrientes de calor o frio_ — Explica Naruko muy directa

— _¿Ki? ¿No es lo mismo que usar cosmos acaso?_ — Pregunta Hao muy curiosa

— _Puede que sí, pero hay una gran diferencia con el Ki es que utilizamos la energía que solo fluye en nuestros cuerpos mientras el cosmos es la fuerza del universo que cada quien logra despertar, otra diferencia es que el Ki es limitado mientras que el cosmos no_ — Responde Naruko explicando de forma detallada

— _Es verdad olvide ese detalle, pero ellos hasta donde se entrenaron un poco en el uso del Ki no creo que tengan muchas reservas. No por nada solo usaran un 0,01% de sus capacidades_ — Dijo Hao recordando la condición que acordaron el par de caballeros

— _Por lo general alguien que usa Ki requiere de intensos entrenamientos físicos para poder fortalecerse en cambio alguien que usa cosmos puede fortalecerse dependiendo de cómo lo domina y su determinación a la hora de usarla. Puede que Rito y Tsuna tengan un dominio básico del Ki pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotar a un ejército de 100 personas en tan solo unos minutos_ — Explica Naruko muy detallada

— _Al menos espero que ellos den una pelea interesante_ — Dijo Hao con optimismo

— _Solo espero que esos 2 no se terminen por matarse el uno al otro_ — Insinúa Naruko muy preocupada

Con Rito y Tsuna en la arena

— _Hagamos que esto sea memorable no lo crees Rito_ — Insinúa Tsuna apretando el puño derecho en señal de desafío

— _Lo mismo digo, no llores si termino barriendo el suelo contigo_ — Responde Rito con mucha confianza

Con Naruko como réferi

— _En la esquina inferior se encuentra Rito Yuki y en la esquina superior se encuentra Tsunayoshi Sawada, ambos lucharan en un enfrentamiento amistoso y darán lo mejor de ellos. ¡A pelear!_ — Presenta Naruko muy animada mientras que Hao toca el tambor para dar comienzo al encuentro

— _Es la hora, es momento de intensificar las cosas_ — Tsuna comienza a pararse de manera firme extendiendo sus brazos — _¡OOOOAAAAAAHHHHHH! _— Los ojos comienza a volverse blancos de manera momentánea al hacer crecer sus músculos de manera asombrosa destruyendo su camisa escolar completamente y a la vez se ve un aura azul en él y todo el mundo excepto Naruko y Hao se quedó sin palabras ante lo que ven (Nota: Para los que conocen Hokuto no Ken o llamado también El Puño de la Estrella del Norte imaginase a que Tsuna es Raoh y Rito sea Kenshiro)

En las gradas

— _N-No puedo creerlo vieron eso_ — Dijo Risa muy nerviosa

— _Que Tsuna comenzó a crecer sus músculos de esa manera, yo tampoco no puedo creerlo_ — Dijo Haruna totalmente anonadada de lo que acaba de presenciar

— _No sabía que se puede hacer eso_ — Dijo Lala muy impresionada como alegre

— _Ni yo, parece que Rito estará en problemas_ — Comenta Risa aun estando impresionada

— _Rito ten cuidado_ — Dijo Haruna poniéndose en posición de rezar

— _Pero debo decir que Tsuna se ve bien con esos músculos podría decir que parece a un adonis o a un atleta profesional_ — Insinúa Risa de forma coqueta

— _Jamás pensé que Tsunayoshi tuviera esa musculatura, veo que Rito estará en graves problemas. Pero ojala tuviera unos músculos como los de Tsuna así las chicas se fijarían en mi_ — Comenta Saruyama con notoria envidia

— _El hiso crecer sus músculos, pero como lo hiso_ — Se pregunta a si misma Saki muy impresionada

— _Sera que él siempre tuvo esos músculos y jamás los quiso mostrar en público_ — Asume Rin

— _Pero opino que se ve bien con ese cuerpo_ — Comenta Aya mientras fija la cámara en Tsuna

— _Es verdad se ve bien_ — Dijo Rin haciendo una pose pensativa — _Me pregunto si le puedo pedir a la señorita Saki para estar con ese Tsunayoshi_ — Pensó mirando fijamente a Tsuna

Saki: Parece que Rito la va a tener difícil

De vuelta con Rito y Tsuna

— _Ha, interesante movimiento pero 2 pueden jugar al mismo juego _— Rito se para de forma firme para extender sus brazos — _¡OOOAAAAHHHHHH! _— Los ojos se vuelven blancos mientras que un aura roja emerge de él y a la vez sus músculos comienzan a crecer destruyendo completamente su camisa escolar al igual que Tsuna, todo el mundo excepto Naruko y Hao se quedaron estáticos ante lo que hiso Rito

En las gradas

— _R-R-Rito puede hacer eso también, acaso será un truco o algo_ — Dijo Saruyama quedando casi sin habla

— _¿Rito?_ — Haruna se queda de piedra ante ver los músculos de Rito

— _Es mi imaginación acaso Rito pudo crecer de esa forma sus músculos_ — Comenta Risa muy incrédula

— _Entonces Rito también puede hacer eso_ — Dijo Lala muy sonriente — _Sera cosmos como él dice_ — Pensó al recordar la principal característica de cualquier caballero o doncella

— _E-Él puede hacer eso_ — Dijo Saki totalmente incrédula

— _Sera que Rito también tenía esos músculos y los mantenía ocultos_ — Nuevamente Asume Rin

— _Que raro vi fotos de el en el club de natación y no tenía esos músculos_ — Dijo Aya

— _Tienes fotos de el del club de natación, para ver_ — Aya le muestra a Saki y a Rin fotos de Rito en traje de baño durante el club de natación, loas 2 se ponen rojas hasta se juraría que Rin comenzó a babear

— _¿De casualidad como las obtuviste?_ — Pregunta Saki muy interesada

— _Se las compre a una chica de la clase de, es llamada como Haruna Saerenji. Haya esta_ — La chica de lentes señala por donde está Haruna

— _Con que ella, pero me puedo quedar con estas fotos_ — Pide Saki un poco sonrojada mientras ve las fotos con atención

— _Claro puede quedárselas señorita Saki_ — Aya da las fotos a la rubia ricachona —_Al menos tengo varias guardadas en mi habitación sí que salieron caras pero valió la pena_ — Pensó con mucha satisfacción

— _Me puedo quedar con esta foto también_ — Pide Rin amablemente

— _Si puedes quedártela Rin_ — Asiente la chica de lentes tras entregar algunas fotos

— _Gracias_ — Agradece Rin mientras toma las fotos — _Creo que tengo con que entretenerme_ — Pensó muy alegre viendo fijamente las fotos

— _Pero tenemos ahora que esos 2 están sin camisa y con esos músculos que de verdad parecen sacados de una película del mayor de los presupuestos más la cámara que llevas puede que tengamos un momento para recordar, no lo creen _— Insinúa Saki muy exaltada

— _Si señorita, con esta cámara de la más alta resolución poder grabar todo el encuentro a detalle_ — Asiente Aya mientras fija la cámara

— _Una cosa si terminas de grabar todo podrías darme una copia de la grabación_ — Pide Rin con una ligera sonrisa más un diminuto sangrado de nariz

— _A mí también quiero una copia_ — Ordena Saki muy interesada

— _Creo que no necesitare ver videos de internet por un buen tiempo_ — La chica de lentes sujeta la cámara con mucha fuerza

— _Es extraño jamás pensé que Rito tuviera esos músculos, pero que importa igualmente se ve bien así puede que suba esta grabación a internet y puede que me haga famosa y gane la atención de Rito_ — Pensó Haruna sujetando la cámara con mucha determinación mientras da una sonrisa pervertida

De vuelta con Rito y Tsuna

— _Con que así quieres jugar… Entonces _— Tsuna comienza a correr hacia Rito pero este automáticamente se pone en posición de defensa para bloquear el poderoso golpe frontal de Tsuna

OST de Hokuto no Ken opening Ai wo Torimodose _watch?v=RxkezvGwI20_

Rito da una poderosa patada que da al rostro de Tsuna y este retrocede mientras se limpia la mejilla de la sangre que tiene — _¡Uughrya!_ — Da un golpe hacia Tsuna

**Youwa Shock ai de sora gaochitekuru**

Rito da un golpe pero Tsuna con su mano lo detiene y comienza a contraatacar dando una serie de patadas tanto al rostro como al pecho y luego da un salto para dar una poderosa patada que derriba al caballero de Aries que se levanta mientras escupe un poco de sangre — _Grr…. ¡HA!_

**Youwa Shock ore no mune ni ochitekuru**

Rito corre hacia Tsuna y este hace lo mismo, y da un fuerte golpe en el pecho de Rito aturdiéndolo un momento y aprovecha para dar una serie de golpes a gran velocidad — _¡URA URAURAURAURA HA!_ — Al terminar sus golpes manda a volar a Rito y este recupera la compostura y aterriza para ponerse en posición de ataque mientras que Tsuna corre hacia él con un poco de desesperación

**Atsuikokorokusari de tsunaidemoimawa muda da yo**

Rito y Tsuna comienzan a intercambiar golpes y patadas a todos lados. La lucha parece muy pareja pero Rito da un fuerte rodillazo que hace que Tsuna escupa más sangre de lo habitual y aprovecha ese momento para dar un fuerte codazo a la cabeza de Tsuna haciendo que salpique más sangre y caiga al suelo de manera violenta

**Jama suruyatsuwayubisakihitotsu de daunsa**

Tsuna se levanta y da un salto para alejarse de Rito y este corre hacia el pero Tsuna aprovecha ese momento para golpear a Rito en los laterales haciendo que pierda movilidad, aprovechando para darle un fuerte golpe a la nariz haciendo que Rito se arrodille y use ambas manos para cubrir el rostro por tal daño que recibió

**Youwa Shock ai de kodouhayaku Naru**

Tsuna va hacia Rito pero el recupera la compostura para — _¡Sorya!_ — Da una patada al estómago de Tsuna pero se cubre el estómago por el daño que recibió y comienza mirar de manera agresiva a Rito

**You wa Shock ore no kodou hayaku naru**

Tsuna se pone en posición de combate y comienza a arremeter con una serie de golpes e Rito las esquiva mientras se cubre con los brazos

**Omaemotomesamayoukokoroimaatsukumoeteiru**

Ahora es el turno de Rito para atacar y da una serie de golpes y patadas a gran velocidad mientras que Tsuna se cubría para evitar el mayor daño posible, al cabo de 3 segundos Tsuna agarra la pierna izquierda de Rito

— _Ríndete Rito, esto ya lo gane_ — Ordena Tsuna muy seguro de su victoria

**Subetetokashimuzan ni tobichiruhazusa**

— _Jamás me rendiré_ — Responde Rito con mucha determinación

— _Entonces _— Da un fuerte codazo a la rodilla de Rito

— _Aaahhhh_ — Rito grita de sufrimiento

Tsuna suelta la pierna de Rito mientras que este se agarra la rodilla recién lastimada e Tsuna comienza a dar una patada que Rito recibe el terrible ataque en el acto y a la vez derrama más sangre de lo habitual

**Ore to no aiwomamorutameomaewatabidachi**

Rito se levanta mientras que Tsuna se acerca para dar el golpe final pero el caballero de Aries logra evitar el golpe a tiempo y contraataca dando una serie de golpes que fácilmente derriban a Tsuna mandándolo a volar

**Ashitawomiushinatta**

Tsuna aterriza sin mucho problema y comienza a mirar a Rito en tono muy desafiante mientras que el hace lo mismo

**Hohoemiwasuretakao nado mitakuwanaisa**

Rito y Tsuna vuelven a intercambiarse golpes y patadas esta vez con mayor intensidad, parece que ninguno de los 2 quiere ceder ante nada como si este fuera la pelea de sus vidas

**Aiwotorimodose**

Los 2 comienzan a separarse para tomar distancia y para dar el golpe final

— _¡HA!_ — Tanto Rito como Tsuna dan su último grito de guerra y…

Ambos de dan un fuerte golpe en ambos rostros pero a la vez aún siguen consciente. Parece que esta pelea está lejos de terminar para ellos 2 mientras que en las gradas las reacciones eran varias entre ellas asombro por parte de la mayoría y otros estaban horrorizados ante lo violento del encuentro

— _Nota mental jamás burlarme de Rito o Tsunayoshi ante nada_ — Pensó Saruyama entre impresionado y asustado

— _¡Rito! _— Grita Lala tras taparse la boca

— _Cuando va a terminar… Es horrible _— Dijo Haruna muy horrorizada

— _No que iba a ser un encuentro amistoso. Parece más un duelo a muerte_ — Comenta Risa con disgusto

— _Ese Rito sí que es fuerte_ — Dijo Saki casi petrificada ante la pelea

— _Es verdad pero ese Tsuna tampoco se queda atrás, no sabía que ellos son expertos en artes marciales. Pero esta lucha es simplemente cruel_ — Insinúa Rin muy incomoda

— _Esos 2 sí que están buenos, ojala pudiera estar con chicos como ellos_ — Pensó Aya mientras sujeta la video cámara grabando todo el encuentro

Volviendo al encuentro Rito comienza a correr hacia Tsuna y este hace lo mismo

**Youwa Shock ai de yamiwokirisaite**

En el momento en la que ambos se acercan Rito da un gran salto que aterriza detrás de Tsuna y aprovecha ese momento para abrazarlo con mucha fuerza

— _Ríndete Tsuna yo gane_ — Ordena Rito muy confiado

— _Eso lo veremos_ — Responde Tsuna de forma desafiante

**You wa Shock ore no yami wo kirisaite**

Tsuna aplica mucha fuerza y logra liberarse de Rito — _¡OOOHH! ¡WA TA! _— Da un fuerte codazo al estómago de Rito

Rito sufre el ataque y comienza a cubrirse el estómago por el daño que recibió y Tsuna comienza a ejecutar otro codazo en dirección al rostro pero el caballero de Aries reacciona a tiempo bloqueando el ataque agarrando el codo de Tsuna mas sujetándolo con mucha fuerza y lanzarlo de una vez

**Daremofutari no yasuragikowasukotodekiwashinaisa**

Tsuna aterriza de manos y da un salto para acertar una serie de patadas a Rito y este se cubre con sus brazos para evitar el mayor daño posible pero al poco tiempo el caballero de Acuario finaliza con una poderosa patada que rompe la defensa de Rito y da otra patada pero Rito vuelve a reaccionar rápidamente y con su brazo derecho bloquea la patada y contraataca con otra patada pero Tsuna la esquiva con facilidad

**Hikitsukeaukizunawahanarenainidoto**

Rito comienza a concentrar sus brazos y los mueve de forma circular y cierra los ojos, Tsuna corre hacia y en el momento donde está frente a Rito este abre los ojos y da una rápida serie de golpes que atrapa a Tsuna — _¡ATATATATATATATATA!_

**Ore to no aiwomamorutameomaewatabidachi**

Después de la poderosa ráfaga de golpes, Tsuna es lanzado hacia el otro extremo de la arena casi fuera de la misma, voltea la mirada y ve que Rito se lanza para darle el golpe final. Tsuna logra reaccionar a tiempo para esquivar dicho ataque y da un golpe a la espalda de Rito y este al sufrir tal ataque siente la necesidad de caer hacia el suelo pero gracias a su fuerza de voluntad logra estar a pie y da un salto para alejarse de Tsuna

**Ashitawomiushinatta**

— _Nada mal Tsuna_ — Dijo Rito con una ligera sonrisa

— _Lo mismo digo de ti Rito_ — Dijo Tsuna con una media sonrisa

— _Esto es divertido, pero debe terminar_ — Insinúa Rito muy decidido

— _Pues terminemos ya_ — Asiente Tsuna apretando ambos puños

**Hohoemiwasuretakao nado mitakuwanaisa**

Ambos comienza a tomar posición mientras concentra sus músculos listos para dar el ataque final y ambos comienzan a dar un gran salto

— _¡HAAAAAH!_ —

— _¡HAAAAAH!_ —

**Aiwotorimodose**

Los 2 dan el último golpe que consiste en un gran choque de golpes casi instantáneo en donde ambos parece que no sufrieron daño alguno y aterrizan en la arena. Todo parece indicar que la pelea dio su toque final o ¿No?

— _Yo gane_ — Dijo Rito alzando el puño derecho hacia arriba con calma

— _Hmph_ — Suspira Tsuna con una sonrisa de confianza y derrepente comienza a desmayarse hacia el suelo ya inconsciente mientras que Naruko da el resultado de la pelea

Fin del ost

— _El ganador Ri… _— Al momento en que Naruko dice quién fue el ganador inesperadamente Rito también se desmaya hacia el suelo totalmente inconsciente. Naruko decide dar el verdadero resultado — _Dado al inesperado resultado esta pelea queda en absoluto ¡Empate! Esperemos que este encuentra haya sido de su total agrado. No olviden visitar el Café Animal que se abrirá dentro de poco y será en el salón 1-A_

Después de la ´´Exhibición de Artes Marciales`` Rito y Tsuna son atendidos por Naruko y Hao para ser llevados a la enfermería donde son atendidos por la doctora de nombre Mikado, ella les hace análisis y diagnósticos y al saber los resultados de ambos casi iba a sufrir un infarto por tales resultados

— _¡Oh dios mío! ¡Pérdida de sangre, fracturas en varias partes del cuerpo y golpes mortales en casi todo el cuerpo! ¡¿Qué rayos les paso a estos chicos?!_ — Exclama una mujer de corto cabello castaño y de gran cuerpo esbelto con pechos copa D de nombre Mikado, que está muy horrorizada ante los resultados

— _Veras doctora ellos propusieron una actividad para el festival llamada Exhibición de Artes Marciales en donde ellos iban a tener un duelo amistoso de artes marciales_ — Explica Naruko un poco nerviosa

— _¿Duelo amistosos? ¡Más bien parecía un duelo a muerte!_ — Insinúa la doctora con histeria

— _Lo sé doctora es que ellos simplemente exageraron y se lo tomaron muy en serio_ — Dijo Hao con una sonrisa nerviosa

— _Más les vale que no lo vuelvan a hacer. Me sorprende que aún siguen vivos después del todo el daño que sufrieron_ — Dijo la doctora muy preocupada

— _La entendemos doctora, debe saber que ellos 2 siempre han sido muy competitivos entre si durante mucho tiempo por lo que diría que son amigos y a la vez rivales_ — Explica Naruko recordando varios momentos de competencia entre Tsuna y Rito

— _Hm… ok, dado a los daños que sufrieron tendrán que quedarse en casa durante un mes para reposar lo necesario y por su bien no deben hacer actividades físicas que requieran de esfuerzo físico_ — Pide la doctora mientras lee su porta papeles

— _Entendido doctora se lo avisaremos_ — Asiente Hao muy cordial

Después de la consulta con la doctora Mikado, Rito y Tsuna acompañados por Naruko y Hao van a la azotea de la escuela en donde Rito usa su cosmos para curar sus heridas como las de Tsuna luego de eso se van de la escuela en pleno festival. Eso sí mientras se iban Rito y Tsuna tuvieron que aparentar que estaban heridos para evitar sospechas

3 Días después en la casa de los tíos de Rito alguien toca el timbre y Rito atiende

— _Buenos días en que le puedo ayudar_ — Saluda Rito muy cordialmente y se sorprende al ver

— _Hola Rito_ — Saluda Saki de forma casual

— _Señorita Saki ¿Qué hace usted aquí?_ — Pregunta Rito ligeramente impresionado

— _Quise visitarle, ¿algún problema?_ — Insinúa Saki de forma humorística

— _En realidad no señorita, pase y sus amigas también pasen. Les agradezco por su hospitalidad_ — Responde Rito muy cordial mientras la rubia llama a sus asistentes

— _Gracias_ — La par de asistentes hacen un saludo ceremonial

Saki y sus amigas pasan a la casa de allí conocen a Mikan y a Kiki pero se llevan una gran sorpresa al ver que Lala vive con Rito. Pasan 2 horas y Saki se va muy frustrada al ver que lo que aparentemente era su oportunidad de poder seducir a Rito y tenerlo para ella se esfumo, camina muy molesta por la calle sin ver que

— _¡Señorita cuidado!_ — Gritaron sus asistentes al mismo tiempo

Saki está parada en medio de la vía y ve que se avecina un carro a toda velocidad, Saki se cubre la cara mientras cierra los ojos. Pero inesperadamente alguien viene a una velocidad asombrosa y a tiempo agarra a Saki salvándola de una repentina muerte y ese alguien es

— _¿Se encuentra usted bien señorita Saki?_ — Pregunta Rito muy serio

— _¡Rito!_ — El caballero de oro suelta a Saki y esta se sonroja ante el acto que hiso Rito — _Me has salvado la vida no sé cómo agradecértelo_

— _No importa con que quieres compensarme, con tan solo saber que usted está viva me es suficiente_ — Responde Rito muy cordial

— _De verdad quiero agradecérselo de corazón…. Ya sé, serás mi novio _— Insinúa Saki muy animada

— _¿Novio? ¿Pero porque señorita?_ — Pregunta Rito a punto de sonrojarse

— _Porque me salvaste la vida es lo máximo que puedo dar como agradecimiento _— Responde Saki ligeramente sonrojada volteando un poco la mirada

— _No sé si merezco tal cosa, o sea digno para usted señorita_ — Insinúa Rito un poco apenado

— _Por favor solo llámame Saki si_ — Pide Saki de forma dulce

— _Entendido Saki ¿Pero qué piensan tus amigas? No creo que ellas estén de acuerdo con su decisión_ — Insiste Rito casi volviéndose más rojo todavía

— _Se equivoca usted es el tipo de hombre que merece estar con la señorita Saki, no hay nadie más que se le puede comparar a usted_ — Responde Rin con total admiración

— _Eres amable, educado y muy servicial si me lo permite usted encaja en el perfil de todo un caballero, nos honraría que alguien como usted fuese el novio de la señorita_ — Sugiere Aya con mucha humildad

— _Si ustedes lo piensan así pues creo que no tengo más opción, sería muy grosero de mi parte decir no_ — Comenta Rito de forma agradecida

— _Entonces será un si_ —Asiente Saki muy alegre

Después de la curiosa escena Rito se va a su casa y medita si fue buena idea ser el novio de Saki. En la noche cuando Rito se iba a acostar, antes de dormir comienza a concentrar su cosmos a menor escala para percibir en donde están Saki, Rin y Aya. Logra sentirlas y nota que están ahora mismo dormidas y aprovecha ese momento para usar una habilidad especial que le enseño Mu que permite suprimir los recuerdos para que alguien simplemente no vuelva a recordar ciertos acontecimientos que vivió y Rito usa esa habilidad para suprimir a Saki y a las otras 2 los recuerdos que tienen del día más específicamente de la parte que salva a Saki y ella le pide que sea su novio. Luego Rito comienza a dormir ya seguro de haber resuelto ya un nuevo problema que le está por venir

1 Mes después en el interior de la escuela Sainan Rito y Tsuna vuelven a retornar a clases pero se ven rodeados por un grupo de chicas de distintos salones donde preguntaron cosas relacionadas a la pelea que hicieron durante el festival u otras preguntando del estado de salud de ambos y otras chicas pedían tener una cita con Rito o Tsuna entre varias cosas. Los 2 hicieron un esfuerzo sobrehumano para salir de ese millar casi interminable de chicas pero al entrar a clases fueron rodeados por las chicas de su salón que gracias a dios que el profesor dio orden salvando por los momentos a Rito y Tsuna

Después de clases Rito y Tsuna al ver que se avecinaba otro millar de fangirls digo chicas bonitas, ellos comienzan a hacer algo que nunca se imaginaron hacer… Correr por sus vidas a toda velocidad (Mejor dicho correr como alguien normal) mientras corrían Rito sin querer choca con alguien y ese alguien es

— _¡Hay! Mi cabeza_ — Exclama Saki tocándose la cabeza del golpe

— _Disculpa por chocar contra usted ¿Se encuentra bien?_ — Pregunta Rito de forma educada

Saki ve con quien se chocó y se pone feliz al ver que con Rito — _¡Yo te recuerdo!_ — Señala con el dedo al caballero dorado

— _Discúlpame señorita ha sido mi culpa haber chocado_ — Se disculpa Rito muy cordial

— _No tienes por qué disculparte después de todo. ¡Eres mi novio!_ — Exclama Saki a los cuatro costados

— _Eres muy amable señorita…. ¡¿Espera que?!_ — Grita Rito muy estupefacto — _Acaso recordó lo de hace un mes_ — Pensó con mucha preocupación

— _¡De verdad ella es tu novia Rito!_ — Exclama Tsuna muy incrédulo

— _¡QUEEEE!_ — Gritaron todas las chicas muy sorprendida mientras sus corazones se rompen y son reemplazados por sentimientos de odio hacia la rubia ricachona

— _Creo que he abierto la Caja de Pandora, siento que algo muy malo va a pasar_ — Pensó Rito muy temeroso ante lo que se le puede avecinar

Mientras tanto en el inframundo con Dora la Exploradora…. digo Pandora la Exploradora mierda me equivoque solo Pandora, ella estornuda al sentir que alguien la menciono

— _Otra vez debieron mencionarme algunos de esos caballeros de bronce, probablemente haya sido Ikki como la vez pasada y porque siento que en otro lado alguien se está burlándose de mi_ — Comenta Pandora con mucha molestia mientras está haciendo limpieza por todo el lugar

**Fin del capitulo**

**Notas de Autor: Notaran que cambie la historia haciendo que Saki se enamore de Rito y declarándose abiertamente como su novia cosa que posiblemente complicaría las cosas. Para aclarar antes de decir cualquier cosa sobre la pelea solo diré que sobre el uso del Ki será exclusivo para este capítulo de allí no será más usado pero si lo del estilo de arte marcial que Rito y Tsuna poseen y no solo ellos sino también Ichika y Tsukune junto con Grimmjow y Franky tendrán su estilo de arte marcial extraída directamente de Hokuto no Ken o para algunos el Puño de la Estrella del Norte. Hablando de este último quise darle un homenaje con lo de la pelea y se los recomiendo es toda una obra maestra que de verdad se ha ganado su puesto como el Verdadero Padre del Shonen y si no fuera por esta serie no existirían ni Dragón Ball ni Saint Seiya ni otro shonen de los actuales recuerden amigos todo se lo debemos a Hokuto no Ken. Gran manga y gran anime totalmente recomendable **

**Agradezco por enésima vez a los usuarios Sekishiki, Chivotenkai y ZeroTT por su apoyo de verdad se los agradezco de todo corazón y lean sus fic que son bastante buenos y mención especial a un nuevo escritor de nombre Leo Pen 16 que tiene un fic genial titulado Crónicas de un Saiyayin que es un crossover de Evangelion con Dragon Ball de verdad lo recomiendo de todo corazón **

**A sido todo un placer por ahora**


	4. Ren el supuesto novio de Lala

**Respuestas de comentarios:**

**ZeroTT: Si Rito es todo un suertudo que yo quisiera estar en su lugar **

**Chivotenkai: Estoy 100% agradecido que te haya gustado y de igual forma no estoy de acuerdo de los métodos que usa Rito para borrar la memoria **

**metalic-dragon-angel: Pues las chicas sabrán primero lo de Lala y después lo de Rito, pero todo a su tiempo**

**Sekishiki: Aclaro que no solo Rito tiene participación no por nada son 12 nuevos caballeros y doncellas de oro cada uno tendrán su participación aunque sea en menor grado **

**Sin más preámbulos empecemos **

**Capítulo 4: Ren ¿El supuesto novio de Lala?**

En el salón de clases 1-A, el profesor da la siguiente noticia

— _Buenos días alumnos y daremos la bienvenida a 2 nuevos estudiantes. Por favor sean amables con ellos porque son de otro país_ — Ante tal noticia algunos como Lala se pusieron felices mientras que otros como Rito tenían sus dudas al respecto

— _2 Nuevos alumnos y de plano de otro país a estas alturas del año. Esto es bastante extraño_ — Pensó Rito con mucha sospecha

Entran 2 chicos al salón uno es un chico de piel un poco bronceada de cabello plateado y la otra es una chica de cabello verde y piel clara, ambos se paran en frente de la pizarra y escriben sus nombres

— _Buenas yo soy Ren Elsie Jewelria un gusto _— Se presenta el chico de nombre Ren de forma muy confiada

— _Y yo soy Run Elsie Jewelria encantada_ — Se presenta de forma muy dulce de nombre Run

Las reacciones de todos no se hicieron esperar entre las chicas eran alabanzas y habladuría ante el chico de nombre Ren y por parte de los chicos eran insinuaciones sobre como se ve la nueva chica de nombre Run, sobre Rito, Tsuna, Naruko y Hao solo pensaron en lo extraño que era que hayan nuevos estudiantes y en especial que sean extranjeros los demás simplemente se les hacía indiferente hasta que Ren miro a Lala y…

— _Por fin te halle Lala. Mi gran novia_ — Expresa Ren muy romántico al ver a Lala

Todos incluyendo Rito se sorprendieron ante tal cosa

— _Querida te reconocí a primera vista. La forma en que brillas no puede ser opacada ni si quiera dentro de una multitud. Eres tan hermosa cuando jugabas en el jardín del palacio. Tu sonrisa irradia luz en mi corazón como el mismo sol ¡Pero ahora! Tu brillo deslumbrante es incluso más bello después de todos estos años ¡Eres una diosa!_ — Exclama Ren muy animado en su tono de conquistador

— _Con lo que ha dicho se puede suponer que él conoce a Lala desde hace mucho tiempo, lo más seguro que debe ser alguien de otro planeta al igual que Lala puede que sea de la misma raza y lo mismo de ella probablemente sea su hermana dado a los nombres_ — Pensó Rito analizando la situación

— _¡Por fin nos hemos reunidos nuevamente! ¡Me alegra haber viajado tanto para ir a esta remota región! ¡Lala compartamos esta dicha!_ — Grita Ren a los cuatro costados expresando su amor hacia Lala de la forma más ridículamente posible

— _Esto… ¿Quién eres tú?_ — Pregunta Lala sin tener idea de nada

De repente Ren sintió que un meteorito cayó encima de, el — _No… ¿No me recuerdas? ¡Solíamos jugar mucho cuando éramos pequeños! ¡Hasta Run recuerda con cariño esos momentos! ¡No es verdad Run! _— Insinúa con desespero

— _Bueno aún recuerdo esos años_ — Responde Run muy gentil — _Como odio esos momentos de mi niñez y todo por culpa de esa estúpida de Lala_ — Pensó con mucho disgusto

— _Bueno está bien. No me desalentaré por eso porque ¡Soy un hombre de todo respeto!_ — Exclama Ren muy entusiasmado

— _Que rayos le pasa a él, porque se pone tan dramático acaso no tiene sentido del ridículo_ — Pensó Rito con mucha pena

— _Por cierto Lala lo sé todo. Me dijeron que has sido engañada por un hombre malvado. Así que eres tu Rito Yuki_ — Ren señala al profesor creyendo que es Rito

— _¿Eh? ¿Yo? No soy el _— Niega el profesor

— _Discúlpeme ¡Entonces eres tú!_ — Esta vez señala a Rito

— _Esto es malo lo más probable es que revele todo_ — Pensó Rito un poco alarmado sin perder la calma

— _Ese es el prometido de Lala de verdad que es muy apuesto, no creo que Lala se lo merezca_ — Pensó Run mientras ve a Rito

— _Déjame hablarte sobre la íntima relación que tuvimos alguna vez Lala y yo. Mira esto_ — Le enseña una foto de él y Lala cuando eran pequeños donde curiosamente se ve a Ren vestido de niña

— _¡Ah! ¡Esta foto es cuando era pequeña!_ — Exclama Lala muy alegre mientras ve la foto

— _¿El otro eres tú? ¿Por qué estas vestido como niña?_ — Pregunta Rito tras ver la foto —_ Sera acaso travesti _— Pensó con un poco de burla

— _¡Ya me acorde de ti! ¡Eres el llorón Ren! ¡Y la llorona Run!_ — Grita Lala mientras señala a los nuevos estudiantes

— _Si que bien que aun te acuerdes de nosotros_ — Dijo Run con severa felicidad — _Como se atreve a llamarse así, se está burlándose de mí ya verás Lala _— Pensó con mucho rencor

— _Gracias por recordarme Lala_ — Agradece Ren haciendo una pose ridícula y comienza a recordar su niñez

**Flashback**

Se ve a Lala de pequeña persiguiendo a Ren que este parece estar corriendo por su vida muy asustado

— _Así es Lala, me molestaba y me vestía diciendo que parecía a una chica. Ella experimentaba sus inventos en mí casi todos los días. Lala era una angelita picarona. Pero ella me lo prometió_ — Narra Ren con mucha nostalgia

En otra escena se ven a Lala con sus inventos mientras se le acerca un nervioso Ren

— _¡Dime! Cuando seamos grandes ¿te casaras conmigo?_ — Pregunta Ren cuando era niño con mucho nerviosismo

— _Esta bien_ — Responde Lala de pequeña mientras sigue prestándole atención a sus inventos

**Fin del Flashback**

— _¿Usted le dijo tal cosa? _— Pregunta Peke en voz baja

— _Mm… Parece que si lo hice, o tal vez no _— Responde Lala un poco indecisa

— _¡¿Entiendes ahora que tan profunda es nuestra relación?!_ — Grita Ren muy dramático

— _¿Una relación que compromete una boda con Lala? _— Pensó Rito con sospecha

— _Lala no pido que me respondas inmediatamente. Quiero que veas que tan genial me he vuelto, como tu compañero de clases. Y tú te darás cuenta eventualmente quien es en realidad apto para ser tu marido_ — Insinúa Ren muy apasionado

— _E-Esto ¿Puedo comenzar con la lectura?_ — Pregunta el profesor con una gota en la nuca

— _¡Por favor procesa! _— Responde Ren con los ojos cerrados muy confiando

— _Sí que es dramático cuando se trata de Lala, ojala no haga una ridiculez_ — Pensó Run con mucha pena

Ren y Run toman asiento mientras pasaba las clases los profesores de cada material hacían preguntas sobre la clase y Ren las contestaba muy rápidamente cosa que ponía en vergüenza a su hermana Run mientras que Rito solo tenía una gota en la nuca por cada vez que participaba Ren como si fuera algo de vida o muerte

En la clases de educación física se hace una carrera de 100 metros cuando comienza a sonar el estallido Ren comienza a correr a toda velocidad hasta la meta

— _Lo logre alcance los 100 metros antes que Rito_ — Dijo Ren muy victorioso de su logro

— _Solo me contuve, mejor no le muestro que puedo ir a la velocidad de la luz_ — Pensó Rito con mucha lastima

En la cafetería Rito está comiendo tranquilamente hasta que llego Ren y empieza a comer comida como loco de manera muy desesperada

— _¡Puedo comer más rápido que tú!_ — Exclama Ren mientras come a una velocidad grosera y provoca mucho asco a quienes lo ven

— _Que rayos le pasa si sigue comiendo a así va a_ — Pensó Rito con ligera molestia ante la actitud de Ren que mientras comía como desesperado de repente comienza a sentirse mal y vomita todo lo que ha comido, Run le da un golpe en la cabeza a Ren y lo lleva a la enfermería

En la azotea esta Lala sola que conversa con Peke

— _¿Qué pasa Peke?_ — Pregunta Lala

— _Parece que Ren planea quedarse en la tierra como un terrícola hasta que gane su atención. ¿Qué va hacer con él?_ — Insinúa Peke un poco preocupada

— _Pero si planeo casarme con Rito_ — Dijo Lala recordando su acuerdo con Rito

— _Pero señorita Lala no estoy muy seguro si se deba casarse con Rito además el no parece mostrarle mucho interés hacia usted. Creo que deberías mirar a su alrededor_ — Sugiere Peke muy reflexiva

— _¿Mirar a mi alrededor?_ — Dijo Lala un poco confundida

— _Lo que trato de decir es que tal vez hay alguien más apto para usted que Rito_ — Explica Peke

Con Rito que camina por los pasillos siendo seguido por Ren

— _¿A dónde piensas ir Rito Yuki?_ — Pregunta Ren muy confiando

— _¿Disculpa no es que quiera ser grosero contigo pero acaso te interesa saber a dónde voy?_ — Pregunta Rito un poco fastidiado

— _Estaré a donde tu estés hasta demostrarte que soy mejor que tú en todo para así demostrarte que yo merezco estar con Lala_ — Responde Ren con mucha convicción

— _Mejor seguirle la corriente para terminar esto de una vez _— Pensó Rito en como quitárselo de encima — _Sabes de verdad, has demostrado que eres mejor que yo_ — Insinúa con una ligera sonrisa

— _Entonces mejor que te olvides de Lala_ — Ordena Ren muy serio

— _Ok me olvidare de ella si te gusta no me importa que salgas con ella hasta te puedes casar con ella como gustes_ — Asiente Rito con total tranquilidad

— _¿En serio? Entonces no tengo nada que perder, mi plan ha funcionado_ — Se dijo a si mismo Ren muy a gusto

— _¿Cuál plan?_ — Pregunta Rito un poco curioso

— _Para tu información he planeado desde hace mucho tiempo ganarme la atención de Lala y demostrarle lo genial que soy_ — Responde Ren muy sonriente con los ojos cerrados

— _Plan, pero si decía eso a cada rato_ — Pensó Rito con casi ganas de ponerse la palma encima del rostro

— _Y no permitiré que tú que insinúas ser prometido de Lala arruines todo_ — Dijo Ren señalando a Rito con mucho disgusto

— _No hables en voz alta o nos escucharan _— Pide Rito con mucha calma

— _¿Qué? _— Dijo Ren un poco confundido

— _Mejor que vengas conmigo y te lo explicare todo_ — Ren haciendo caso a lo que dijo Rito van a otro lugar en donde no hay nadie y de allí Rito le explica a Ren de cómo fue que conoció a Lala y del porque se propuso como prometido

— _¿Te propusiste como prometido de Lala?_ — Dijo Ren muy sorprendido

— _Exacto, pero no como tú crees, lo hice por un motivo_ — Explica Rito con seriedad

— _¿Cuál motivo?_ — Pregunta Ren

— _Lo hice porque Lala estaba siendo obligada para casarse con seres que solo la veían como un objeto que como una persona, me ofrecí como prometido para que Lala no sufra. Si hubiera sabido de ti con gusto le hubiera aconsejado a Lala para que se casara contigo que eres su amigo de la infancia_ — Responde Rito de forma muy honesta y noble

— _No tienes motivos ocultos acaso, como casarte con ella para ser coronado nuevo rey de la galaxia y tener dominio de varios planetas y tener todo lo que un hombre soñaría_ — Insinúa Ren un poco escéptico

— _No tengo motivos ocultos ni me interesa nada de eso_ — Dijo Rito cerrando ligeramente los ojos

— _¡Mientes de seguro planeas usar a Lala para tu propio beneficio!_ — Exclama Ren más escéptico todavía

— _¿Que dijiste?_ — Pregunta Rito abriendo los ojos de golpe

— _Dije que planeas usar a Lala para tu propia conveniencia_ — Dijo Ren con un poco burlón

— _Repite eso de una vez y_ — Ordena Rito pero es interrumpido

— _Que como si quisieras derrotarme acaso_ — Rito da una mirada de gran agresividad que intimida por completo a Ren y este comienza a retroceder un poco — _Esa mirada parece como si quisiera matarme _— Pensó muy intimidado

— _Te voy a advertir una cosa si algo odio es a quienes se aprovechan de los demás y en especial de la gente inocente así que te sugiero que nunca pero nunca me compares con esa gente ¡Entendido!_ — Ordena Rito muy serio y amenazante

— _Fuerte y claro_ — Asiente Ren muy nervioso

— _Debo agregar que la forma de cómo me mencionabas mis supuestas intenciones ocultas da a entender que no solo quieres a Lala sino también el puesto que eso puede otorgar, por lo que parece que el que tiene intenciones oculta eres tú_ — Insinúa Rito mientras señala a Ren de forma acusadora

— _Mentira yo amo mucho a Lala de lo que tú puedes imaginarte, jamás me atrevería hacerle algo malo_ — Insiste Ren muy dramático

— _Entonces te propondré algo_ — Propone Rito

— _¿Qué cosa? _— Pregunta Ren un poco confundido

— _Si de verdad amas a Lala demuéstrame que de verdad eres digno para ella bajo tu propio esfuerzo_ — Sugiere Rito muy serio

— _Pero era lo que estaba haciendo, desde que llegue aquí demostrándole a ella que soy mejor que tu_ — Insinúa Ren muy confiado señalándose a si mismo

— _¿Crees que eso es suficiente? De casualidad que tanto conoces a Lala, sabes qué cosas le gusta o cuáles son sus aficiones o pasatiempos _— Interroga Rito

— _Para tu información conozco muy bien a Lala sé que ella es amable, hermosa, inteligente, y le gusta inventar cosas, y también… ella le gusta…. Bueno ella es…._ — Después de responder lo que más o menos sabe. Ren se queda totalmente en blanco

— _Con eso me dices que poco conoces de Lala en si_ — Dijo Rito mientras cierra los ojos

— _Y tu si ¿Dime todo lo que sabes de ella? _— Pregunta Ren muy agresivo

— _Solo diré lo que llegue conocer de Lala durante el tiempo que estuve con ella… empiezo. Es amable y cariñosa, es lista pero tiende a ser muy inocente en varias cosas, le gusta crear inventos pero la mayoría fallan, pero ella se esfuerza para mejorar, es muy sociable y agradable por lo que no es de extrañar que sea muy popular, le gusta divertirse con cualquier cosa pero a veces no mide lo que hace, por su inocencia parece una niña pequeña a pesar de la edad que tiene, pero diría que es eso lo que la hace especial y le gusta hablar con otras personas y compartir. A ciencia cierta diría que es lo que puedo caracterizarla pero no he profundizado en sus sentimientos o cosas personales, generalmente respecto la privacidad de cualquier ser y eso incluye a la de Lala_ — Responde Rito explicando muy a detalle cada punto que conoce de Lala

— _Mierda parece conocer muy bien a Lala_ — Pensó Ren muy sorprendido de lo que dijo Rito

— _Con ver tu expresión me doy cuenta que conozco más a Lala que tú por lo que teóricamente tengo una ventaja sobre ti y planeas hacer algo para querer demostrar que eres mejor que yo ¿o no es así?_ — Dijo Rito con una ligera sonrisa

— _Puede leer mi mente para que adivinara todo lo que iba a hacer_ — Pensó Ren mas sorprendido que nunca

— _En realidad no leí tu mente tu expresión me lo dice todo_ — Se da la vuelta momentáneamente

— _Puta madre de verdad puede leer mi mente, o será verdad que las expresiones hablan por sí solas_ — Pensó Ren mientras veía en donde reflejarse para comprobar lo que le decía Rito

— _Exacto las expresiones pueden decir muchas cosas sin decir una palabra _— Asiente Rito poniéndose en frente de Ren

— _Bueno admito que conoces bien a Lala pero eso se debe que estuviste mucho tiempo con ella por lo que es lógico que la conozcas bien_ — Dijo Ren poniéndose serio

— _Tienes razón y dime qué harías para ganes la atención de Lala y te reconozca como alguien que merece ser su esposo_ — Insinúa Rito muy calmado

— _Pues tengo una idea_ — Sugiere Ren poniéndose de brazos cruzados

— _¿Una idea? ¿Cuál?_ — Pregunta Rito con un poco de curiosidad

— _No soy estúpido para decírtelo porque me la copiarías para que tengas a Lala para ti mismo_ — Niega Ren haciendo un gesto inmaduro

— _Entiendo tu punto y dime tu idea no es que hagas algo extraordinario que llame la atención de todo el mundo y entre todo el público este Lala presenciando lo que haces y por ende ella se lanzaría hacia a ti ¿O me equivoco?_ — Supone Rito un poco humorístico

— _Carajo el describió al 100% lo que tenía planeado, de verdad puede leer mi mente_ — Pensó Ren haciendo una mueca de irritación

— _Me retiro, que tengas suerte en tu plan extravagante_ — Rito se va del lugar dejando a un muy irritado Ren

— _Ese miserable vera de lo que soy capaz ya lo verá_ — Ren toma su propio camino y se encuentra con su hermana Run

— _¿Cómo te fue?_ — Pregunta Run con relativo interés

— _Ese Rito se quiere pasar de listo conmigo_ — Responde Ren muy irritado

— _¿Cómo así?_ —

— _El supuestamente quiere ponerme a prueba de que si soy digno de Lala_ — Dijo Ren de mala gana

— _Interesante_ —

— _Puedes creerlo Run ese terrícola cree conocer mejor a Lala que yo, yo que soy su amigo de la infancia que hasta le prometí que me casaría con ella. Es simplemente intolerable_ — Comenta Ren muy molesto

— _Pero llevamos años que no vemos a Lala y a decir verdad lo único que recordamos de ella fue cuando jugábamos cuando éramos niños por lo que no es de extrañar que no nos recuerde_ — Dijo Run de forma reflexiva —_ Ojala pudiera olvidar esos horribles momentos en donde Lala nos torturaba _— Pensó con muy irritada

— _Puede que tengas razón pero no entiendo que le ve Lala a ese Rito_ — Dijo Ren caminando entre los lados

— _No lo sé, porque no se lo preguntas a ella_ — Sugiere Run alzando los brazos entre los hombros

— _Ok lo hare_ — Ren comienza a correr hasta que es detenido por

— _¡Oye tú el de pelo plateado!_ — Ordena Saki desde lejos

— _¿Quién yo?_ — Ren se señala a si mismo

— _¡Si tú! _— Señala Saki de forma acusadora

— _¿Que quieres de mí?_ — Pregunta Ren

— _¿Eres el chico nuevo que quiere hacerse verse mejor que Rito?_ — Pregunta Saki muy directa

— _Si ¿Y qué?_ — Asiente Ren

— _Te advierto chico nuevo que nunca estarás al nivel de Rito el entra a otra categoría que dudo mucho que llegaras_ — Insinúa Saki con mucha arrogancia

— _Que insinúas estúpida zorra, que tiene ese pendejo que yo no tenga_ — Contesta Ren muy agresivo mostrando su puño derecho

— _Que grosero ¿acaso besas a tu madre con esa boca? Para tu información Rito es muchas cosas, es inteligente, educado, servicial, caballeroso y elegante, es muy culto, es atlético y tiene buen cuerpo, último y más importante ¡Es mi Novio!_ — Responde Saki detallando cada cosa de Rito

— _¡Tu novio! Y acaso no está con Lala _— Dijo Ren un poco confundido

— _Que Lala y que nada, ella solo es una pretendiente que quiere tener el amor de mi Rito, es solo una enamorada nada mas_ — Explica Saki muy prepotente

— _Ese miserable, no solo tiene a Lala sino también a otra novia. Le daré una lección para que no sea infiel con las mujeres_ — Ren muy molesto corre en los pasillos mientras que Run decide seguirlo para evitar que cometa algo tonto

— _¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa Ren?_ — Pregunta Run un poco preocupada

— _Voy a donde esta Lala para avisarle de que Rito la está engañando con otra chica_ — Mientras corren logran llegar a donde esta Lala — _¡Lala!_

— _¿Pasa algo Ren?_ — Pregunta Lala

— _¡Lala debes saber esto es sobre Rito!_ — Exclama Ren muy serio

— _Que hay de Rito_ — Dijo Lala con un signo de interrogación por encima de la cabeza

— _Él te está engañando con otra_ — Responde Ren muy serio

— _¿Qué Rito me está engañando? _— Pregunta Lala muy confundida

— _Ese maldito de Rito tiene de novia a una chica rubia_ — Informa Ren muy irritado

— _Que Rito tiene de novia una chica rubia. Ah ¿Te refieres a Saki verdad?_ — Asume Lala con una sonrisa

— _Si de ella ¿Acaso sabia eso?_ — Pregunta Ren muy dramático

— _Si desde hace un mucho_ — Asiente Lala

— _De verdad ¿Desde cuándo?_ — Insiste Ren muy preocupado

— _Desde cómo un mes más o menos_ — Responde Lala haciendo memoria

— _Acaso soporta que ese Rito salga con otra chica mientras él dice que es su prometido_ — Insinúa Ren muy molesto

— _Creo olvide explicar algo_ — Dijo Lala rascándose un poco la nuca

— _¿Qué cosa?_ — Lala les explica que Rito le prohibió que nunca se mencionaran en la escuela como prometidos sino como amigos de la infancia que a palabras de Rito menciona de, que sería muy problemático si se hablaran como prometidos y que para evitar llamar mucho la atención se tenían que presentarse como amigos, también le hablo que Saki quiere reclamar a Rito como su novio pero él no muestra interés en Saki y simplemente la ignora, le dice que a pesar que vive con Rito y esta de cierta manera comprometida con el su relación es mas de amigos que de pareja en si

— _Como es verdaderamente tu relación con Rito, por favor respóndeme_ — Pide Ren muy serio

— _Rito y yo somos como amigos_ — Responde Lala muy sincera — Aunque siento que deberíamos ser más que amigos — Pensó un poco preocupada

— Si es así entonces cásate conmigo Lala como lo prometimos — Sugiere Ren muy entusiasmado

— _Yo pues…._ — Divaga Lala muy indecisa

— _Te prometo que te daré todo lo que deseas sin importa cualquier cosa_ — Insiste Ren mientras enseña un ramo de flores salido de quien sabe donde

— _Bueno yo…_ —

— _Prometo serte fiel y nunca cambiarte por otra mujer ni si quiera por mi hermana gemela si es posible_ — Dijo Ren mientras da un pequeña mirada a su hermana Run

— _Eso sonó asqueroso_ — Responde Run con un poco de escalofríos

— _Soy mejor que Rito en todos los aspectos hasta el me lo dijo en persona_ — Insinúa Ren recordando los cumplidos por lastima de Rito

— _Es que yo…_ —

— _Por favor Lala cásate conmigo y juntos seremos felices para siempre —_ Pide Ren muy insistentemente

— _Lo siento pero no gracias_ — Se disculpa Lala lo más cordial posible

— _¿Qué?_ — Ren se queda como piedra ante tal respuesta

— _Discúlpame Ren pero yo no tengo interés por ti y no sé si sea correcto que nos casemos tan deprisa_ — Explica Lala con mucha amabilidad

— _Ya veo aun no estás preparada, puedes tomar tu tiempo para que sepas cuanto te amo_ — Vuelve a insistir Ren muy desesperado

— _Si quieres te puedo proponer algo_ — Sugiere Lala con una ligera sonrisa

— _¿Una propuesta? ¿Cuál es? la escuchare con atención _— Dijo Ren muy atento

— _Que tal si solo seamos…_ —

— _¡Que! Seamos que Lala mi amor_ — Asume Ren en su tono romántico

— _Que seamos solo amigos al igual que con Rito_ — Sugiere Lala muy alegre

— _A-Ami-mi-gos-amigos_ — Ren se puso de piedra al oír semejante palabra

— _Si llevémonos bien y lo mismo contigo Run_ — Insinúa Lala muy optimista mientras se va muy feliz dejando a un sin habla Ren

— _Esta bien lo acepto_ — Asiente Run mientras Lala se va — _Y para que quiero tu amistad_ — Pensó con mucho sarcasmo — _Por cierto…. Parece que Lala te mando al…_ — Antes de terminar es interrumpida

— _Por favor no lo digas, no lo digas_ — Suplica Ren muy triste

— _Te mando a la_ — Sigue Run pero nuevamente es interrumpida por su hermano

— _Te lo suplico no quiero oírlo por favor, seria demasiada tortura para mi_ — Pide Ren a punto de caer en llanto

— _A la Zona de Amigos_ — Termina su frase, mencionando el peor destino de cualquier enamorado. La Zona de Amigos llamado en ingles La Friendzone

— _No, no. ¡Nooooo! _— Grita Ren a todo pulmón llorando a mares

Nota: Un momento de silencio para nuestro hermano que ahora está en la Zona de Amigos

— _Ya relájate no es para tanto, además Lala no es la gran cosa _— Insinúa Run con desgana

— _Como dices, para tu información Lala es un montón de cosas de las que tú nunca serás. Solo tienes envidia de que ella es más bonita que tú, es más inteligente que tú, es más agradable que tú, entre muchas cosas que nunca serás hermanita_ — Explica Ren muy melodramático explicando punto por punto lo que le gusta de Lala

— _Te recuerdo que cuando éramos niños, cuando jugábamos con Lala parecía que nosotros éramos sus juguetes porque ella nos torturaba con sus locos y fallidos inventos que creaba, aún tengo pesadillas de esa vez que ella trajo un pulpo gigante a su jardín y nos aspiró y escupió, fue lo más asqueroso que puedo recordar_ — Insiste Run un poco irritada recordando momentos muy amargos de su niñez

— _Pero como dijiste fuimos niños en ese entonces eran momentos de tierna inocencia y pureza, Lala solo era muy inocente al igual que nosotros y aun parece que a la edad que tiene aún conserva esa inocencia y pureza que tanto recuerdo_ — Dijo Ren recordando muy nostálgico su niñez e inclusive sus a cercanías a la muerte

— _Si claro fuimos tan inocentes al grado de que más de una ocasión casi morimos por culpa de las tonterías que ella inventaba_ — Dijo Run con amargura

— _¡Tú nunca lo entenderás!_ — Exclama Ren muy diplomático ante su visión de Lala

— _Entender que. Que eres un masoquista que le gusta que lo torturen a cada rato_ — Asume Run un poco sarcástica

— _Como puedes decir esas palabras y más refiriéndote a Lala de esa manera_ — Se sorprende Ren ante la amarga declaración de su hermana

— _No tiene caso hablar contigo_ — Run se da la vuelta con desilusión

— _Espera un momento… Se me ocurrió una idea_ — Sugiere Ren tras repentinamente salirle un foco brillante encima de su cabeza

— _¿Una idea? ¿Cuál?_ — Run se pone en frente de su hermano ante tal propuesta — De seguro será una de sus tantas ideas estúpidas — Pensó con mucho cinismo

— _¡Humillare a ese Rito en frente de Lala para que ella se fije en mi como su verdadero amor! ¡HAHAHAHAHA!_ — Explica Ren haciendo risa barata de villano de caricatura

— _Interesante idea_ — Asiente Run con curiosidad — Genial otra de sus ideas estúpidas)

— _Si hago ver a ese Rito como el perdedor que es definitivamente Lala me vera como el genial hombre que soy_ — Dijo Ren muy confiado de su plan

— _¿Y cómo planeas humillarlo?_ — Pregunta Run con mucha duda

— _Fácil conociéndolo bien y ver en que puedo humillarlo, empezando por sus defectos_ — Responde Ren haciendo una pose pensativa

— _Tiene algo de sentido_ — Asiente Run

— _Notando que Rito parece que es popular por aquí. Preguntare de que le ven las chicas en el_ — Explica una parte del plan

— _Si mal lo recuerdo esa chica rubia que insinúa ser la novia de Rito dijo de que él es amable, caballeroso, atlético, inteligente y servicial _— Comenta Run haciendo memoria de lo que dijo Saki de Rito

— _Pero si yo soy todo eso y mucho mejor_ — Ren se señala a si mismo muy orgulloso de si

— _Pero si eres nuevo por aquí por lo que todavía no nos conocen del todo, si quieres que te noten hazte conocer_ — Sugiere Run muy reflexiva ante la situación

— _Muy buena idea, si me hago conocer tal vez me haga popular al grade de que todos se fijen en mí en vez de ese estúpido Rito_ — Los 2 se van de la azotea y caminan por los pasillos, al poco rato Ren se fija en Haruna y comienza a preguntarle lo siguiente — _Disculpa puedo hacerte una pregunta _

— _Esta bien_ — Asiente Haruna amablemente

— _¿Me podrías decir porque Rito es popular? _— Pregunta Ren muy interesado

— _¿Rito?_ — Dijo Haruna un poco sorprendida

— _Si quiero saber que le ven de especial a él_ — Pide Ren con mucho interés

— _Si quieres saberlo entonces sígueme_ — Responde Haruna con una expresión de total seriedad. Ren hace lo que pide ella y Run fue también con ellos para acompañar. Llegan a lo que parece ser una puerta negra que dice Club de Fans —_ Si quieren saber todo sobre Rito pueden pasar por aquí, tenemos toda la información de Rito como dirección, número de teléfono, notas académicas y demás_

— _Que bien podre saber todo lo que necesito_ — Comenta Ren muy a gusto

— _¿Club de Fans? ¿Pero de quién?_ — Pregunta Run con curiosidad

— _De Rito por supuesto_ — Responde Haruna muy sonriente

— _Tiene su propio club de fans, creo que va estar difícil que pueda quitarle el puesto pero intentare ver que tiene de malo ese Rito_ — Pensó Ren con un poco de envidia

Haruna abre la puerta y al abrirla se ve un montón de cosas como fotos, posters, muñecos, figuras de acción y peluches todos ellos con el rostro de Rito y algunos con el de Tsuna. Ren y Run se impresionan al ver todo ese material

— _Guau sí que Rito es popular_ — Comenta Run muy impresionada

— _Bastante diría yo_ — Asiente Ren con los ojos cerrados y de brazos cruzados — _Mierda no me imaginaba este tipo de artículos, si voy a desbancarlo necesito a juro mi propio club de fans _— Pensó con mas envidia

— _Pueden ver lo que quieran pero no toquen las fotos ni los posters entendido aunque si quieren pueden agarrar un peluche como recuerdo o un muñeco_ — Informa Haruna mostrando varios artículos de los que menciona

— _Ok me parece bien _— Asiente Run a gusto

— _Y yo para qué mierda quiero esas porquerías_ — Comenta Ren de mala y de repente siente una fuerte aura asesina sobre Haruna

— _¿Que dijiste? _— Pregunta Haruna con una mirada fulminante que refleja una fuerte intención asesina

— _No nada, fue un error de mi parte y además esos materiales con la cara de Rito están muy bien hechos _— Responde Ren con una sonrisa forzada a la par de estar muy asustado

— _Una cosa veo que hay materiales con la cara de otro chico que no es Rito, ¿Quién es él?_ — Pregunta Run muy curiosa viendo los muñecos

— _Se llama Tsunayoshi Sawada es el mejor amigo de Rito y se diría que también su mayor rival_ — Explica Haruna de manera informal

— _Mejor amigo y rival, ¿Y también es popular al igual que Rito? _— Vuelve a preguntar Run

— _Si aunque yo prefiero a Rito_ — Asiente Haruna

— _Bastante curioso a mi parecer_ — Dijo Ren un poco extrañado — _Parece que Rito no es el único, esto parece más difícil _— Pensó con un poco de preocupación

— _¿Que quieren saber de Rito? _— Pregunta Haruna

— _Quiero saber su relación con Lala_ — Responde Ren muy directo

— _Te refieres a Lala, ella es casi de las pocas chicas que oficialmente es amiga de Rito y puede estar con él como si nada_ — Comenta Haruna haciendo una pose pensativa

— _Si ella misma, pero como es eso ¿De pocas chicas que pueden estar con él?_ — Pregunta Ren muy interesado

— _Es que Rito es muy codiciado por casi un gran porcentaje de las alumnas de esta escuela, pero pocas tienen el valor de estar con él y otras son fanáticas enardecidas que se lanzan hacia él, aparte de Lala solo 5 chicas han podido acercársele sin ningún problema_ — Responde Haruna de forma muy detallada

— _5 vaya es como si Rito fuese alguien sagrado que no todo el mundo puede acercársele_ — Comenta Run muy curiosa ante tal información

— _Si así ven a Rito creo que tendré que esforzarme mucho para llegar al puesto_ — Pensó Ren más preocupado que nunca — _Tengo una razón del porque quiero saber de su relación con Lala_ — Insinúa con una expresión seria

— _¿Porque motivo? _— Pregunta Haruna

— _Porque amo a Lala con todo mi corazón y quiero saber la fórmula de cómo ganarme su total admiración para que sea mi novia_ — Responde Ren en su tono de romántico desesperado

— _Ya veo con que era eso_ — Asiente Haruna — _Si mal lo recuerdo él era que se le insinuó a Lala hace unas horas, tal vez pueda usar eso a mi favor_ — Pensó con una pequeña sombra entre sus ojos — _Si quieres te ayudo, dime qué quieres mostrarle a Lala_ — Sugiere Lala muy interesada

— _Me pregunto si con mostrarle lo fuerte que soy puedo ganarme a Lala_ — Pensó Ren con ligero entusiasmo — _Quiero mostrarle lo fuerte que soy, no creo que Rito tenga una fuerza comparable a la mía_ — Responde muy confiado

— _Ehh bueno si quieres te muestro una grabación que hice sobre una pelea de Rito contra Tsuna_ — Sugiere Haruna un tanto nerviosa

— _Que el pelea, tendré que verlo para ver qué tan bueno es_ — Comenta Ren de brazos cruzados

— _Lo que verán puede que los sorprenda_ — Dijo Haruna con una ligera sonrisa

A continuación Haruna les muestra a Ren y a Run el video de la lucha de Rito contra Tsuna y las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, Haruna se sonrojaba mientras reía de manera pervertida, Run se sonroja y se juraba que se veía baba saliendo de su boca y Ren… bueno diría que es el que más se sorprendió al grado de parecer de que su mandíbula iba a caer al suelo al ver los músculos de Rito más su fuerza, velocidad y técnicas de artes marciales. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo y más que una de las formas de como demostrar de quien era el más hombres se habían esfumados en su totalidad

— _Maldición no pensé que Rito tuviera todo eso, odio admitirlo pero él es más hombre que yo, y ese otro que pelea también. Como poder competir contra él_ — Pensó Ren muy sorprendido y a la vez frustrado al ver de lo que es capaz Rito

— _Si les digo que después de esa pelea que tuvieron. La popularidad de Rito y Tsuna se disparó a grandes niveles dando inicio a este club de fans _— Explica Haruna muy alegre

— _Interesante_ — Asiente Run con una ligera sonrisa — _No me extraña, al ver como peleaban ellos desearía ser la novia de Rito si eso pudiera ser fácil_ — Pensó teniendo una pequeña fantasía con Rito

— _Espera que fue lo que dijiste con eso de la popularidad de ellos _— Pide Ren reaccionando de forma repentina

— _Que después de la pelea de Rito contra Tsuna la popularidad de los 2 se disparo hacia las nubes volviéndose los chicos más populares de la escuela_ — Vuelve explicar Haruna

— _Lo tengo, solo necesito pelear contra Rito y así me volveré muy popular y también lo humillare en frente de Lala, es simplemente perfecto_ — Pensó Ren estando rodeado de una luz de esperanza — _Gracias por la información creo que ya encontré una forma de cómo ganarme a atención de Lala_

— _Ok fue un placer haber ayudado_ — Dijo Haruna de forma cortes — _Espero que no se le haya ocurrido algo como retar a Rito a una pelea_ — Pensó ligeramente preocupada

— _Vámonos Run_ — Ordena Ren muy entusiasmado

— _Está bien_ — Responde Run mientras agarra un peluche de Rito — _¿Me lo puedo quedar?_

— _Por mí no hay problema tengo como unos 30_ — Responde Haruna sacando su calculadora

— _Gracias_ — Asiente Run muy alegre mientras paga el peluche

— _¿30? No serán demasiados, no importa_ — Pensó Ren valiéndole poco el precio que junto con Run se van del club estando ya en los pasillos — _Tengo una gran idea que será de mucha ayuda_

— _¿Qué es Ren?_ — Pregunta Ren

— _Retare a Rito a una pelea y le demostrare lo fuerte que soy_ — Responde Ren muy motivado

— _Hehe... HAHAHAHAHA_ — Se para Run estándose retorciéndose de la risa

— _¿Qué es tan gracioso?_ — Pregunta Ren un poco confundido

— _¿Tu pelear? Por favor acaso no prestaste atención de lo que fue la pelea de Rito_ — Insinúa Run mientras sigue riéndose

— _Si vi que es bueno y algo fuerte_ — Dijo Ren con los cerrados mirando hacia otro lado

— _Solo eso. Si el parecía todo un experto y además esos músculos se nota que hace mucho ejercicio y posiblemente puede romper rocas con sus puños ni hablar de su agilidad y rapidez en sus movimientos_ — Detalla Run aun siguiendo con la risa

— _¿Y qué? yo también hago ejercicio y corro más rápido que el_ — Insinúa Ren muy confiado

— _¿Seguro? Yo vi la carrera que hiciste en donde participo Rito y déjame decirte que el parecía que lo tomo con mucha calma y sin ánimos de esforzarse, tal vez solo se dejo ganar porque es de esos que no les gusta alardear de sus capacidades_ — Sugiere Run recordando la parte de la carrera

— _Pero él me dijo en persona de, que yo soy mejor que el_ — Insiste Ren con un poco de molestia

— _Tal vez solo lo dijo por lastima, apuesto que si pelearas contra él o su amigo Tsuna no dudarías ni un minuto a pie_ — Dijo Run muy sarcástica

— _Ah sí pues lo veremos, iré a donde esta Rito para retarlo ahora_ _mismo_ — Ren se separa de su hermana y va a buscar a Rito, mientras se alejaba de su hermana ya en el punto en donde la pierde de vista comienza a correr de manera desesperada hacia el baño de hombres mientras se ve al espejo muy asustado —_ Mierda, mierda, mierda en que estaba pensando si reto a Rito en una pelea de seguro me matara, aunque tal vez ese video sea un montaje muy elaborado y me deje llevar si tal vez sea eso, pero si es verdad no creo que Rito me lastime o ¿sí?_ — Pensó entre asustado y muy preocupado — _No me importa mientras sea para obtener el corazón de Lala, todo se vale _— Se va del baño con una mirada muy determinada a hacer lo que se proponer, comienza a dirigirse en buscar a Rito para retarlo — _No debo acobardarme por un simple video de seguro ese Rito no es tan fuerte como lo pintan, le demostrare quien es el más hombre_ — Al cabo de unos minutos logra encontrar a Rito —_¡Tu Rito Yuki!_

— _Hm… ¿Que quieres ahora?_ — Pregunta Rito estando jugando un videojuego portátil

— _¡Te reto a una pelea! _— Contesta Ren con mucha convicción

— _¿Una pelea para qué?_ — Vuelve a preguntar Rito

— _Para qué crees para tener el corazón de Lala y demostrar que soy digno de ella_ — Responde Ren muy decidido

— _¿Seguro? No crees que haya otras alternativas _— Sugiere Rito

— _No un hombre muestra todo su valor en una pelea, ahí es en donde se demuestra quien es el más valiente_ — Insiste Ren muy arrogante

— _Me siento un poco decepcionado de ti creí que eras de esos que no recurriera a métodos tan retrogradas y atrasados _— Dijo Rito muy decepcionado

— _¿Que insinúas?_ — Pregunta Ren molesto ante tal comentario

— _Insinuó que solo la gente ignorante recurre a la violencia como único medio_ — Responde Rito estando de ojos cerrados

— _Me estás diciendo que soy un ignorante _— Insinúa Ren con una vena roja en la frente

— _Creo que fui muy claro con lo que dije_ — Rito vuelve a centrarse en su videojuego

— Si me quieres contradecir con eso significas que eres un cobarde que prefiere evitar las cosas que afrontarlas o me equivoco — Sugiere Ren con una sonrisa burlona

— _¿Qué? Que Rito es un cobarde_ — Comenta un chico tras escuchar tal cosa

— _Eso no es verdad_ — Dijo una chica muy preocupada por Rito

— _Debo admitir que fue una táctica inteligente contradecirme en frente de muchos alumnos, puede que esto llegue a tornarse molesto_ — Pensó con ligera molestia — Ok acepto la pelea, dime cuando quieres que sea

— _Dentro de 20 minutos en el patio de la escuela y no llegues tarde_ — Explica Ren de brazos cruzados

— _Esta bien, pero no me arrepentiré si sales lastimado_ — Asiente Rito muy calmado

— _Lo mismo digo de ti_ — Asiente Ren — _De seguro que ese video es solo un montaje y parece que estoy en lo cierto _— Pensó muy confiado de si mismo

Después de tal declaración la noticia se disparó en cuestión de segundos llamando la atención de más de uno y en especial al club de fans de Rito y Tsuna

En medio del patio de la escuela con Rito esperando pacientemente a Ren

— _En donde estará Ren que no ha venido _— Mientras Rito espera pacientemente a Ren, en los alrededores en donde están los demás chicos de otras clases entre ellos Tsuna, Naruko, Hao y Lala esperando por la supuesta pelea

— _¿Y porque está ahí parado Rito?_ — Pregunta Lala

— _Supuestamente que va a pelear_ — Responde Tsuna en tono casual

— _¡Pelear! ¿Contra quién?_ — Vuelve a preguntar Lala

— _Contra ese chico nuevo de nombre Ren que dice ser tu amigo de la infancia_ — Responde Naruko mientras toma una goma de mascar

— _Ah él, no sabía que Ren supiera pelear_ — Comenta Lala un poco sorprendida

— _Me pregunto cuánto va a durar_ — Se dijo a si misma Hao

En donde esta Ren

— _Bien Ren respira hondo solo voy a pelear contra un estúpido que porque le hicieron un montaje ya se cree la gran cosa para estar con Lala. Debo demostrar que soy alguien valiente que no le temo a nada y…_ — Antes que Ren termine su monologo llega

— _¿Qué haces Ren?_ — Ren pega un grito de susto ante la sorpresiva aparición de Run

— _Mierda Run no vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera_ — Exclama Ren respirando pesadamente

— _¿Y para cuando vas a pelear? _— Pregunta Run muy interesada

— _No vez que me estoy preparando mental y físicamente_ — Insinúa Ren con ligero estrés

— _Rito te está esperando desde hace un rato, vas a pelear o no_ — Pregunta Run con una gota en la nuca

— _Peleare solo pensaba si debía contenerme para no lastimar a Rito_ — Responde Ren un poco nervioso

— _Si claro y yo me creo eso, vas a ir o te acobardaras_ — Comenta Run de forma burlona

— _Eso nunca prefiero morir que mostrarme como un cobarde_ — Ren va a donde iba a retar a Rito

— _Llegas tarde_ — Dijo Rito un poco serio

— _Perdón solo me preparaba para contenerme eso es todo_ — Contesta Ren con un poco de desespero

— _Como tú digas_ — Rito cierra los ojos mientras se pone de brazos cruzados

— _¡Rito Yuki te demostrare lo fuerte que soy así que no te contengas!_ — Exclama Ren muy decidido tras señalar a Rito de forma desafiante

— _Que no me contenga, ok lo acepto_ — Asiente Rito muy tranquilo

— _¡Aquí voy!_ — Ren corre hacia Rito y este no se mueve, en el momento que Ren llega hasta Rito — _Te tengo_

— _Hmph que lento_ — Suspira Rito mientras contraataca con un suave golpe en el estomago

— _Uuuuhhhhgggg_ — Ren al recibir tal golpe se cubre el estómago con sus manos y se levanta, parece ser que comienza a derramar lágrimas dando a entender que está llorando — _Snif… Eres un maldito snif… me distes muy duro snif… te odio_ — Se da la vuelta y comienza a correr llorando por el dolor que sufre, Rito mas todo el mundo tiene una gran gota en la nuca, mientras que otros

— _Eso fue todo _— Dijo un estudiante muy sorprendido

— _Ba ese chico de nombre Ren es solo un presumido_ — Comenta otro estudiante con burla

— _Que estafa y yo me esperaba una pelea de verdad_ — Dijo otro muy desilusionado

— _Un solo golpe y ya sale llorando pero que marica _— Abuchea otro estudiante

La gente comenzó a abuchear a Ren y tildándolo de llorón y marica, tal parece que el plan de humillar a Rito le salió al total revés y en cambio se ganó una etiqueta de payaso y de chico patético, Run se pone una palma en la cara en señal de vergüenza total hacia Ren

Mientras tanto con Ren él está en el baño llorando por el dolor que sufre

— _Snif… Estúpido Rito snif… ya verás snif… de lo que soy capaz_ — Comenta Ren muy molesto

— _¡Ren! ¡Ren! _— Run está a fuera del baño tocando la puerta

— _¿Qué quieres Run? _— Pregunta Ren

— _Estas bien_ — Pregunta Run muy preocupada

— _No vez que ese maldito Rito me lastimo gravemente_ — Contesta Ren muy triste y enojado

— _Por el amor de dios Ren tú mismo te lo búscate. No eras que querías demostrar quién es el más hombre y mírate estas aquí llorando como un marica_ — Comenta Run de forma cruda

— _¡Que cruel eres Run!_ — Grita Ren llorando a más no poder

— _Ok dire algo bonito. __Hay formas indirectas de como humillar a alguien_ — Sugiere Run con notorio fastidio

— _¿Como qué?_ —

— _Pues hacer ver esa persona como un pervertido o como un infiel_ — Insinúa Run

— _¿Pervertido y infiel?_ — Ren sale del baño con una gran sonrisa en el rostro — _Se me ocurrió una genial idea_

— _¿Otra idea?_ — Dijo Run poco sorprendida ante el cambio de actitud — _Espero que no sea otra estupidez como la anterior _— Pensó con mas fastidio

— _Hare ver a Rito como un pervertido y como un infiel en frente de toda la escuela_ — Explica Ren con mucha determinación

— _Oh vaya _— Asiente Run un poco nerviosa — _Creo que perdí mis esperanzas ante mi hermano_ — Pensó totalmente decepcionada — _¿Y cómo lo harás?_

— _Fácil quiero que enamores a Rito con tus encantos y cuando te acerques a, el tomare una foto y se lo mostrare a Lala para que vea que está saliendo con otra chica _— Explica Ren tomando de los hombros a su hermana

— _¡QUEEEE! ¡Hablas en serio!_ — Exclama Run poniéndose un poco roja

— _Si en serio, sé que con tus encantos tendrás a Rito a tus pies. Confía en mi_ — Sugiere Ren muy sonriente

— _No sé si deba hacerlo, pero no puedo negar que Rito es muy apuesto y… y….._ — Pensó Run muy nerviosa hasta que comienza a

— _¿Hm? Run porque estas sangrando por la nariz_ — Pregunta Ren muy curioso ante la extraña reacción de Run

— _¿Qué? _— Se toca la nariz al notar que está sangrando

— _¿Porque sangras?_

— _No estoy segura_ — Responde Run un poco segura — _Debo controlar mis fantasías_ — Pensó un poco avergonzada

— _Y aceptas mi idea_ — Insinúa Ren

— _Esta bien solo por esta vez, si falla prometo nunca ayudarte en tus ideas_ — Acepta Run con los ojos entre cerrados

— _Ok el plan será lo siguiente_ — Dijo Ren con una media sonrisa

Con Rito mientras camina por los pasillos

— _Espero que ese Ren haya aprendido la lección_ — Pensó Rito de forma reflexiva

Al final del pasillo están Ren y Run

— _Muy bien, espero que sigas el plan al pie de la letra entendido _— Insiste Ren mientras empuña la mano derecha con mucha convicción

— _Fuerte y claro _— Asiente Run muy motivada — _Espero hacerlo y tal vez hacer que Rito se enamore de mi_ — Pensó mientras se dirige hacia en donde esta Rito y cuando se acerca la suficiente se para — _Rito_

— _Hm ¿Qué pasa?_ — Pregunta Rito viendo a Run de frente

— _Es sobre mi hermano_ — Responde Run muy directa

— _Pasa algo con el acaso_ — Vuelve a preguntar Rito

— _El simplemente se disculpa del comportamiento de hace rato y lo lamenta mucho_ — Explica Run de forma humilde

— _Me alegra oír eso, me da a entender que tu hermano está madurando como un buen hombre_ — Da una ligera sonrisa ante tal respuesta

— _Rito yo…_ — Comienza a caminar hacia Rito

— _¿Que pasa Run?_ — Pregunta Rito un poco confundido

— _Yo te…_ — Comienza a sonrojarse

Un poco lejos de ellos con Ren

— _Perfecto, creo que un poco de ayuda bastara_ — Ren saca una cascara de banana y lo lanza a donde están Run e Rito y este se da cuenta y

— _¡Cuidado Run!_ — Alerta Rito

— _¿Eh?_ — Run sin querer pisa la cascara de banana y se resbala cayendo hacia Rito, pero ocurre algo sorprendente que hace que una chica que pasaba por casualidad se quedara helada de lo que acaba de pasar

— _E-E-Ella a-a-acaba de, de, de_ — Tartamudea una estudiante totalmente incrédula de lo que ve

Sale Saki junto sus amigas y Haruna y se sorprenden de lo que ven

— _Ella acaba de_ — Haruna se queda con los ojos como platos

— _No puede ser yo debería ser la primera_ — Reclama Saki muy molesta

— _Esa chica acaba de besar a Rito_ — Dijeron las asistentes de Saki al mismo tiempo igual de incrédulas de lo que acaba de pasar

En efecto sin darse cuenta Run acaba de besar a Rito por ´´accidenté`` y las reacciones de los 2 no se hicieron esperar más tomando en cuenta que es el primer beso para ambos

— _Se siente tan bien, ¿Así es el primer beso?_ — Pensó Run muy placentera de su primera vez

— _Ella me ha besado, esto no debe estar pasando siempre creí que el primer beso debería ser romántico. ¡Me han robado mi primer beso! Aunque admito que se sintió bien_ — Pensó Rito estando en una tormenta de emociones de entre impresionado, un poco desilusionado y a la vez de placentero ante su primer beso

Run se despega de Rito que este parece estar totalmente paralizado mientras que Run da una sonrisa de placer por haber tenido su primer beso

— _Me siento tan feliz ¡Es mi primer beso!_ — De repente Run comienza a sentir una poderosa aura asesina que proviene de Haruna, Saki, Rin y Aya que estas ven con ojos rojos a Run

— _Creo que alguien me robo una oportunidad única_ — Dijo Haruna con una mirada vacía pero fulminante

— _Maldita como te atreves a profanar a mi Rito _— Reclama Saki con una mirada de total odio

— _Siento unas ganas tremendas de matarte aprovechada_ — Rin se aprieta los nudillos

— _No puedo perdonar a quienes se quieren adelantarse, creo que ya tengo con que desquitarme_ — Aya por su parte saca una poderosa porra eléctrica de 10.000 Voltios

— _Eh espera por favor entienda es mi primer beso_ — Explica Run muy asustada como nerviosa

— _Y el mío también_ — Dijo Rito muy sonrojado

— _¡QUEEEEEEEE! _— De repente el aura asesina se vuelve más intensa transformándose en llamas negras

— _Me robaste mi primer beso con Rito. ESO ES INPERDONABLE_ — Grita Haruna sacando una sierra eléctrica salida de quien sabe donde

— _¡Hija de Puta! Ahora sí que estoy furiosa_ — Exclama Saki sacando una ametralladora de su bolsillo

— _Esto no tiene perdón. Debes morir por tu atrevimiento_ — Rin saca su Katana

— _Por favor quédate quieta y deja que te matemos si_ — Aya aumenta el voltaje de su porra eléctrica

— _Esperen tenga piedad de mi todo fue obra de mi hermano aquí tengo la prueba_ — Muestra un papel que dice ´´Plan para enamorar a Rito y humillarlo por parte de Ren``

— _¡En donde está tu hermano dinos!_ — Ordena Haruna muy agresiva

— _Allí_ — Señala en donde está Ren)

— _¡A él!_ — Ren comienza a correr por su vida mientras es perseguido por una turba iracunda de chicas que quieren su cabeza

Con Run y Rito este se levanta muy sorprendido de lo que acaba de pasar que aunque sea un caballero dorado aun para él seguía siendo nuevo en algunas cosas en especial si de cosas como amor entre jóvenes y besos se tratase, mientras que Run sonreía muy feliz del beso que dio

— _Sabes para ser mi primer beso, me gustó mucho_ — Dijo Run con una ligera sonrisa

— _Yo quiero estar solo_ — Comenta Rito en voz baja aun sonrojado

— _¿Qué dijiste?_ — Pregunta Run

— _Que quiero estar solo_ — Responde Rito en voz alta

— _Acaso no te gusto el beso_ — Insinúa Run un poco preocupada

— _Simplemente quiero estar solo nada más_ — Rito se va dejando a Run sola pero esta nota que Rito se va con la cara sonrojada

— _Tal parece que le gusto_ — Pensó Run muy alegre del beso

— _Porque mi primer beso tuvo que ser así, necesito estar solo_ — Pensó Rito aun sometido en su tormenta de emociones

Mientras tanto Ren fue capturado y su cuerpo fue amarrado en lo que parece ser una cruz mientras que Haruna y demás chicas están con antorchas encendidas y tridentes haciendo una especie de juicio

— _Aquí queda en custodia el chico de nombre Ren. ¿Alguien podría decirme que crimen cometió?_ — Pregunta Saki en lo alto de un estrado estando vestida con una túnica que la hace ver como líder de secta religiosa

— _Humillar a Rito y hacer que una chica le robe su primer beso_ — Responde Rin estando del lado del estrado

— _¡Ya se los dije solo quise poner a ese pendejo de Rito en su lugar! ¡No lo entienden putas psicópatas!_ — Exclama Ren muy desesperado

— _¿Y qué deberíamos hacerle a este mal educado chicas?_ — Vuelve a preguntar Saki mientras alza su mazo de madera señalando al acusado

— _¡Castigarlo! ¡Castigarlo! ¡Castigarlo!_ — Reclama todas las chicas alzando sus antorchas y rastrillos

— _¿Y cuál sería el castigo más adecuado por su atrevimiento?_ — Sugiere Saki con una sonrisa maliciosa

— _¡Quemarlo! ¡Quemarlo! ¡Quemarlo! _— Gritan todas alzando sus antorchas muy eufóricas

— _¡Que! Quemarme ¿Acaso están locas? _— Reclama Ren mientras intenta liberarse de la cruz

— _Quémenlo_ — Comienzan a prenderle fuego a la cruz en donde está atado Ren tal parece que conocerá el infierno más pronto de lo que aparenta

En la azotea Rito escucha un extraño grito como si alguien estuviera sufriendo

— _Es mi imaginación o escuche a alguien gritar. Lo más probable es que sea Ren_ — Las clases pasaron y Rito aún sigue un tanto consternado por el beso que tuvo mientras que Ren está hospitalizado por recibir quemaduras de 3er grado

En el espacio exterior más concretamente en una nave espacial de gran tamaño se encuentra un ser de baja estatura sentando en un gran trono mientras ve en una gran pantalla una imagen del planeta tierra

— _¿En ese planeta es donde se encuentra la Princesa Lala?_ — Pregunta el ser de baja estatura

— _Así es su majestad Lacospo y según informes más recientes está viviendo con un residente de ese planeta llamado Rito Yuki que dice ser su prometido_ — Responde uno de sus súbditos

— _Ya veo, con que ese es el desgraciado que está usurpando a ¡MI! futura esposa_ — Reclama el principe Lacospo muy autoritario en plan despótico

— _Así es su excelencia ¿Que planea hacer?_ — Pregunta el asistente del principe

— _No es obvio si quiero que la Princesa Lala se fije en mi tendré que matar a ese que hace llamar su prometido y tomar lo que es mío por derecho_ — Responde Lacospo en un tono muy desagradable

— _Con que planea matar al terrícola excelencia, contratara a un asesino especializado_ — Sugiere el asistente

— _No lo veo necesario, quiero matar a ese tal Rito ahora _— Insiste el principe

— _Planea matarlo usted mismo_ — Asume el asistente

— _Claro que no. Soy muy importante para estas cosas enviare a alguien más para que lo asesine por mí_ — Dijo el principe Lacospo con mucho fastidio

— _Pero si no va a contratar a un asesino ¿A quién va a enviar?_ — Pregunta el asistente muy curioso ante tal respuesta

— _Te acuerdas que hace unas semanas compre un ser que dice ser un arma de destrucción masiva para que fuera mi nuevo guardia real _— Sugiere Lacospo

— _Pero señor se refiere al experimento que está aprueba de nombre clave Magician_ — Dijo el asistente muy impresionado

— _Si ese Magician, quiero usarlo para matar a ese Rito ¿Algún problema?_ — Insinúa el principe con un poco de molestia

— _No señor, pero no cree que está exagerando hasta tengo entendido Magician es lo último en prototipos de armas letales que son capaces de arrasar ejércitos intergalácticos enteros y de un poder impresionante capaz de destruir grandes cuerpos celestes que hasta el propio rey de Deviluke le tendría miedo si lo conociera_ — Detalla el asistente

— _Podrías recordarme de que es capaz Magician, que tengo pésima memoria_ — Ordena el principe

— _Como guste señor, según lo que se sabe Magician es especialista en poderes de fuegos o llamado también Pirokinesis, puede moverse a increíbles velocidades hasta supuestamente ir a la velocidad de la luz o sobrepasarla por mucho y tele transportarse a cualquier lugar hasta allí se saben que son sus habilidades puede que sea capaz de más cosas, le recuerdo también que compro Magician cuando estaba un 95% de producción por lo que no se sabe a ciencia cierta todas sus capacidades. Este seguro que planea enviarlo para matar a un simple terrícola digo seria como matar a una mosca con una bomba atómica_ — Insinúa el asistente muy preocupado

— _No me interesa de igual forma seria bueno enviarlo para probar si son ciertas sus habilidades, probamos de lo que es capaz Magician y matamos al que está haciéndose pasar como el prometido de la princesa Lala sería como matar a 2 pájaros de un tiro_ — Insiste Lacospos con una sonrisa maquiavélica

— _Como guste majestad_ — Lacospo y asistente va a un laboratorio en donde se encuentra una gran capsula criogénica en donde abajo tiene escrito ´´Modelo Tipo 000``. Se pulsa un botón en donde la capsula se abre pero no se ve bien al ser que estaba dentro dando a una sombra oscura que lo cubre. Lacospo se pone en frente del dichoso ser para hablarle

— _¡Tu! Te doy una orden quiero que vayas a ese planeta llamado tierra_ — Le muestra en pantalla una imagen del planeta tierra — _allí quiero mates a un terrícola de nombre Rito Yuki_ — En la misma pantalla muestra imágenes recién capturadas de Rito — _Está claro_

En la sombra en donde está el ser recién liberado se muestra un ojo rojo que parece mirar en un tono muy amenazante

Al parecer Rito va a encontrarse con alguien muy especial

En plena noche Rito decidió dar un paseo en el parque para relajarse un poco de lo que paso durante la escuela y mientras camina ve como en el gran lago se ve el reflejo de la luna llena y se queda parando contemplando la belleza del reflejo

— _Que hermoso reflejo es como si la luna estuviera muy cerca de la tierra_ — Mientras ve el reflejo ocurre algo inesperado que pone alerta a Rito — _¿Hmph? Siento una energía muy poderosa acercándose_ — Sin saberlo lo que parece una bola de fuego va a donde está el y esquiva con total facilidad el ataque — _Seas quien seas muéstrate ahora mismo_

Se ve una inmensa sombra en el lago que obstruye la imagen de la luna, Rito ve por ese reflejo y fija la mirada hacia arriba para ver al ser que lo ataco

Ost para ambientar: watch?v=eSa8LEmIayc

Rito se sorprende al ver quien lo ataco el ser en cuestión es de un tamaño mayor de aproximadamente 2.30 o 3 metros de alto pero lo que más resalta es su aspecto demoniaco como si del mismo diablo se tratase pero con visibles partes metálicas que da a entender que es de origen científico, en sus grandes manos tiene 2 dedos con afiladas garras lo mismo de sus pies que igualmente tiene 2 dedos, en su cabeza tiene 2 cuernos que lo hace ver más como un demonio y en su rostro de aspecto humano se puede apreciar que aparentemente ve con un solo ojo de color rojo intenso que da una mirada amenazante y sumamente mórbida

— _Tu ¿Quién eres?_ — Pregunta Rito en total alerta

— **Yo ****_no sé si tengo un nombre pero mis creadores me apodaron ´´Magician``_**— Responde con una voz profunda y monstruosa el ser llamado Magician

— _¿Magician? Y porque motivo me atacaste_ — Vuelve a preguntar Rito con mucha sospecha

— **_Me ordenaron que diera fin a tu vida para que mi liberador pudiera cumplir sus fines y para eso te necesita muerto_**— Vuelve responder Magician sin dar ningún tipo de emoción

— _¿Para cumplir sus fines?_ — Se pregunta a si mismo Rito al escuchar tal detalle — _¡Lala!_ — Pensó con total seriedad con respecto a Lala — _Ahora lo entiendo él quien te ordeno para que me mataras debe ser un candidato a esposo de los que Lala me hablo_

— **_Tu destino ya está escrito humano y será bajo mis manos_**— Comienza a empuñar su mano para concentrar grandes cantidades de fuego

Otra Ost para ambientar: watch?v=nsNtNxTHvjM

— _Eso ya lo veremos_ — Rito comienza a concentrar su cosmos dorado. Magician comienza a lanzarle una de sus bolas de fuego al joven caballero de Aries y este comienza a ejecutar su — _¡Muro de Cristal!_ — Con su Muro de Cristal disipa la bola de fuego de Magician con extrema facilidad — _Necesitaras más que eso para que puedas matarme_

— **_Interesante parece que este humano es capaz de crear campos de energía_**— Pensó Magician con notorio interés — **_Entonces necesitare algo más potente_**— Comienza a alzar ambos brazos y concentra su fuego para lanzar una bola de fuego más grande hacia Rito

— _Otra vez bolas de fuego ¡Muro de Cristal! _— El Muro de Cristal otra vez disipa las bolas de fuego de Magician pero esta vez con un poco de dificultad — _No importa con cuantas bolas de fuego planeas lanzarme nunca pasaran de mi Muro de Cristal_

— _**Hm entonces dejo que ataques**_ — Magician da una media sonrisa

Rito da un impresionante salto para dar un fuerte golpe a Magician y al momento de estar cerca de, el ocurre algo inesperado — _¿Qué desapareció? _— Al momento de que iba a dar el golpe Magician misteriosamente desaparece impresionando a Rito y vuelve a aparecer detrás de él, Magician extiende su garra y — _¡Aaahhhh!_ — Ataca violentamente a la espalda de Rito haciendo que este salpique sangre y cae al suelo e el caballero se levanta pero afectado por la herida de su espalda — _Maldición no lo vi venir _— Magican comienza a azotar a Rito lanzándole sus bolas de fuego y este las esquiva pero al hacerlo sin querer provoca que el parque caiga a un intenso incendio— _Oh no a este paso incendiara el lugar_ — Pensó alarmado mientras veía todo el parque sumergido en el fuego

— **_¿Qué pasa? ¿Te afecto mucho que te haya atacado por la espalda?_** — Comenta Magician en un tono seco y burlón

— _Un poco, pero déjame decirte que atacarme de espalda es un acto de cobardes_ — Responde Rito muy serio

— **_En una pelea de verdad se vale cualquier táctica necesaria para sacar provecho, eres muy ingenuo si crees que el enemigo atacara de frente a todo momento _**— Insiste Magicia

— _Puede que esté en lo cierto, pero no dejare que eso me afecte, pensándolo bien jamás he tenido una batalla de verdad siempre he tenido luchas de entrenamiento o encuentros amistosos tal vez sea mi primera vez que lucho contra alguien que de verdad quiere asesinarme_ — Pensó Rito de manera reflexiva mientras sigue esquivando la ráfaga de bolas de fuego hasta que vuelve a dar un salto para dar un golpe a Magician y este al momento que se acerca nuevamente desaparece y vuelve a aparecer detrás de el joven caballero dorado pero este no se deja sorprender y reacciona a tiempo para evitar el ataque que lo lastimo logrando sorprender un poco al demonio cibernético

— **_Parece que aprendes rápido_**— Insinúa Magician de forma reflexiva

— _Tu táctica no funciona 2 veces conmigo, ahora es mi turno para atacar_ — Rito comienza acertar un golpe hacia el torso de Magician pero este lo detiene con mucha facilidad, luego comienza un intercambio de golpes entre los 2 que al final cuando Rito parece que dará el golpe correcto Magician comienza a retroceder unos centímetros rompiendo el ritmo de ataque de Rito y aprovecha ese descuido para lanzar una bola de fuego, en ese instante Rito se cubre con sus brazos para evitar sufrir el mayor daño posible. Al aterrizar al suelo decide arrancarse la camisa que ya de por sí ya estaba dañada por el ataque de espalda más las quemaduras que recibió por cubrirse de la bola de fuego, Rito al ver como el incendio se intensifica comienza a hablarle a Magician lo siguiente — _¡Hey Magician!_

— **_¿Hm?_**

— _Te propongo algo. Cambiemos de escenario este está muy destruido para seguir con tranquilidad y aparte presiento que vendrán seres que solo van a molestar. Propongo que nos vayamos a un lugar aislado_ — Propone Rito con una ligera sonrisa de confianza

— **_Esta bien pero no importa cuál sea el lugar donde luchemos, solo estarás prolongando lo inevitable_**— Acepta la propuesta de manera abrupta

— _¡Una cosa más! Nada está escrito aun, no puedes dar las cosas por hecho hasta que estés seguro. Aun no has visto de lo que soy verdaderamente capaz_ — Rito cierra los ojos y concentra su cosmos para visualizar que parte de la ciudad no hay rastro de señal de vida presente y termina por visualizar una zona abandonada en donde hay un gran edificio abandonado (Nota: Para detalles más técnicos es el edificio en donde es la lucha contra The Magician en The House of The Dead 2) — _Ya se en donde continuaremos la pelea_

— **_¿En dónde?_**— Pregunta el demonio

— _Tendrás que averiguarlo por ti mismo_ — Rito comienza a usar su tele transportación para ir al lugar en donde luchara y al tele transportarse Magician solo esboza una sonrisa en señal de sorpresa

— **_Conque puede tele transportarse interesante, 2 pueden jugar el mismo juego_**— Magician se tele transporta de la misma forma que hace Rito

En el edificio abandonado aparece Rito que espera la llegada de El Mago

— _Espero que pueda encontrarme_ — Magician aparece detrás de Rito y comienza a atacar e este se percata y esquiva a tiempo pero eso no evita que este impresionado de que el demonio pudiera tele transportarse al igual que el — _Impresionante también puedes tele transportarte_

— _**Crees que solo me limito a mi Pirokinesis también tengo otras habilidades que aún no has visto**_ — Insinúa Magician muy prepotente y orgulloso de si mismo

— _Entonces debo pelear con todo_ — Rito se dirige a velocidad luz hacia donde está Magician para dar un fuerte golpe pero este retrocede esquivando el ataque, cosa que vuelve a impresionarlo — _¡Que! Acaso también puede ir a la velocidad de la luz_

— **_Yo también estoy impresionado que alguien como tú pueda ir a la velocidad de la luz, esto hace las cosas más interesantes_**— Magician comienza a desplazarse a velocidad luz de un lugar para otro mientras que Rito ve a la velocidad a la que va y ve como si hubiera más imágenes del demonio cibernético

— _Veo que intenta confundirme tendré que estar atento cuando vaya a atacarme_ — Mientras Magician se mueve de un lugar a otro con el afán de confundir a Rito decide atacar de manera frontal queriendo clavar su garra al torso de Rito pero este da un salto logrando esquivar el ataque — _Eso estuvo cerca_ — Después de que esquivase el ataque, el demonio vuele a repetir su táctica de desplazarse de un lugar a otro mientras que Rito analiza una táctica para contraatacar — _En el momento que vuelva a atacarme volveré a usar mi Muro de Cristal para hacerle perder el ritmo_ — Magician vuelve a atacar pero esta vez detrás de Rito y este se percata y aprovechar para ejecutar — _¡Muro de Cristal! _— Es repelido por el Muro de Cristal sufriendo un daño leve pero no significativo — _Le di, espero haberlo dañado lo suficiente_

— **_Debo decir que fue buena estrategia pero eso no basta para derrotarme_**— Nuevamente Magician repite su táctica de desplazarse de un lugar a otro e Rito está preparado para el siguiente ataque

— _Atacara por detrás o frontal o tal vez por los lados_ — Pensó Rito muy analítica mientras que el demonio cibernético se detiene por un momento a atacar lanzando sus bolas de fuego e Rito salta para esquivarlo pero sin saberlo cayó en la trampa del demonio donde este extiende sus garras y las clava violentamente al torso del joven caballero dorado atravesando el cuerpo — _¡AAAAAHHHHH!_ — Grita de dolor por el violento ataque y Magician da un fuerte golpe a la cabeza mandándolo a volar. Se levanta con mucha dificultad por la grave herida que tiene más la pérdida de sangre — _Maldita sea a este paso puede que me mate, tendré que usar la técnica que me enseño mi maestro_ — Comienza a concentrar su cosmos al 7mo sentido e alza el brazo derecho hacia arriba que parece que se ve un pequeño universo conformado por polvo y lo usa para ejecutar — _¡Revolución Estelar!_ — Al usar su técnica lo que parece ser una ráfaga de estrellas fugaces que atacan violentamente al demonio dándole un gran daño

— **_Aaaahhhh_**— Magician es derribado por La Revolución Estelar de Rito en donde partes de lo que parece ser la armadura se rompen revelando cables de color rojo que componen el cuerpo del demonio

— _Lo logre_ — Suspira Rito muy victorioso

— **_Cof Ese ataque que hiciste debo admitir que me daño bastante cof. Dime ¿qué fue lo que me lanzaste? _**— Pregunta Magician muy adolorido

— _Solo te lo diré por esta vez lo que utilice fue mi Revolución Estelar. Lo que hice fue lanzar un millón de estrellas fugaces en contra tuya, me sorprende que puedas sobrevivir a ese ataque en vez de haber sido reducido a solo átomos _— Responde Rito con una ligera sonrisa

— **_¡Estrellas fugases! Impresionante no sabía que fueras capaz de crear semejante ataque. Dime humano que eres en realidad por lo que percatado no eres como lo que dicta los datos que tengo sobre tu raza, sé que eres especial lo sé por la energía que emanas_**— Insinúa Magician con mucho interés

— _Sera lo último que te diré. Presta mucha atención soy Rito Yuki caballero Dorado de Aries Guardián de la Primera Casa_ — Se presenta Rito muy autoritario

— **_¿Caballero Dorado? No sé qué significa eso pero queda claro que se trata de algo muy especial _**— Comenta Magician con una media sonrisa

— _Si esto sirva para saciar tu curiosidad te diré que nosotros los caballeros somos considerados los guerreros más poderosos del universo. Capaz de destruir todo desde los átomos_ — Responde Rito muy serio

— **_¡Los Guerreros más poderosos del Universo! He hehehe Hahahaha_** —El demonio cibernético comienza a reírse con mucha emoción

— _¿Hm? Que es tan gracioso _— Interroga Rito

— **_Saber que eres entre los seres más poderosos del universo significa que esto hará las cosas más interesantes. Ahora tengo mejores motivos para luchar contra ti _**— Responde Magician señalando a Rito de forma desafiante

— _¿Mejores motivos? _

— **_Como diste información de lo que eres sería justo darte información sobre mí para estar a mano. Yo fui creado como el arma más poderosa del universo, una obra maestra en lo que armas de destrucción masiva se refiere _**— Explica Magician de forma detallada

— _¡El arma más poderosa del universo!_ — Exclama Rito muy alarmado

— **_Se supone que sería el arma perfecta cuyo poder e habilidad está por encima de cualquier ser que ronde por la galaxia siendo el único ser que puede ir a la velocidad de la luz_**— Se dijo a sí mismo el demonio con mucho orgullo de sus capacidades

— _El único ser que puede ir a la velocidad de la luz, suena bastante curioso_ — Pensó Rito muy curioso ante tal información — _Si es verdad eso, para que te ordenaron para que me mataras_

— **_Aunque sea un arma muy poderosa soy también ante los ojos de los grandes imperios galácticos un objeto que espera ser usado a beneficio personal de otros y para mi suerte he sido comprado por un ser de la realeza galáctica que fue el mismo que me ordeno a que te matara_**— Sigue explicando Magician con ironía en su voz

— _Entiendo, sabes siento algo de lastima por ti pero viendo tu origen no me extraña que seas visto como una herramienta. Como muestra de bondad daré fin a tu existencia para que no vuelvas a ser usado por otros_ — Sugiere Rito con ligera lastima

— **_Cuando dije que tengo mejores motivos para luchar contra ti me refería a poder medirme con seres más poderosos y ahora que tengo la oportunidad de enfrentarte a ti prefiero ser yo quien termine este encuentro para ver quién es más poderoso_**— Insinúa Magician con mucha ambición

— _Entonces terminemos estos de una vez por todas_ — A continuación Magician se eleva hasta el cielo e comienza a extender sus brazos para crear una gigantesca esfera de fuego. Rito no se queda de brazos cruzados y comienza a concentrar su cosmos al infinito para ejecutar su — _¡Revolución Estelar! _— Al momento que Magician lanza su esfera gigante de fuego Rito lanza su Revolución Estelar y ambos poderes chocan, en cuestión de segundos las estrellas fugaces de Rito destruyen la esfera de fuego y en sí mismo derriban al demonio donde este cae violentamente hacia el suelo y Rito se pone en frente de, el — _Este encuentro ya termino, yo gane_

— **_Cof fue un honor haber luchado contra ti cof pero esto no ha terminado cof_**— Sugiere el demonio cibernético estando casi al borde de la muerte

— _¿Cómo dices?_ — Magician extiende su garra para crear una bola de fuego y lo lanza hacia Rito y este lo esquiva, se prepara para contraatacar pero ve que el demonio comienza a desaparecer disolviéndose completamente — _¡Desapareció otra vez!_ — Se para y ve por los lados para ver en donde está Magician, pero de repente comienza a escuchar su voz

— **_Este encuentro termino por ahora… Para la próxima daré el 100% de mi poder, disfruta de la victoria cuando puedas_**— Habla Magician desde lejos con un sentimiento de entusiasmo

— _Igualmente para la próxima daré el 100% esto no se quedara así_ — Rito empuña su mano derecha y la alza a lo alto en pos de aceptar el desafío

— **_Mejor todavía para el siguiente encuentro se determinara quien es el más poderoso. Adiós Caballero Dorado_**— Se despide el demonio cibernético a la espera de una digna revancha

— _Para la próxima tendré que usar mi armadura de eso estoy seguro, puede que las cosas no se pongan tan fáciles_ — Pensó Rito con una sonrisa de ironía y satisfacción en su primera batalla contra un oponente poderoso

Y así termina el enfrentamiento de Rito contra El Mago tal parece que esto es solo el comienzo de algo mucho más grande

Mientras tanto en la nave en donde se encuentra Lacospo recibe las siguientes noticias

— _¡QUE MAGICIAN HA SIDO DERROTADO!_ — Grita lacospo muy enojado

— _Así es señor, tal parece que ese Rito Yuki no es alguien de subestimar _— Informa el asistente muy nervioso

— _Maldita sea que desperdicio de tiempo y dinero ese Magician es solo una vil estafa_ — Insinúa el principe con mucha decepción

— _¿Que sugiere para deshacerse de Rito majestad?_ — Pregunta el asistente

— _Quiero que llames a Oscuridad Dorada, hasta donde se ella es la mejor asesina de toda la galaxia _— Pide el principe con mucho fastidio

— _Estas usted seguro, debe saber que ella cobra muy caro_ — Sugiere el asistente muy preocupado

— _¿Y qué? Mejor contratar a un asesino profesional que a un experimento fallido que no sirve para nada. Ahora llama Oscuridad Dorada ¡Ya!_ — Ordena muy despótico Lacospo

— _Enseguida majestad _— Asiente el asistente mientras se va del lugar

Al parecer se avecina otro problema más para Rito podrá el afrontar lo que le espera

**Fin del Capitulo**

**Notas del Autor: Por fin ¡Pero coño por fin! Termine el maldito capitulo después de varios bloqueos creativos y momentos de flojera y falta de motivación termine el capítulo y espero que les haya gustado. Aprovechando que es semana santa tendré más tiempo para continuar mis fic y para eso escribiré el siguiente capítulo de Amor Desde el Espacio como a muchos le van a gustar**

**Quise poner a The Magician de la serie de juegos de The House of The Dead que para mi fue un personaje memorable durante mi infancia ni hablar de lo bien difícil que era ese cabrón en batalla. Por lo que fue una forma de homenajear mi infancia y tal vez de las de muchos de la audiencia que lee este fic. Curiosamente hay una serie cartas Tarot de Saint Seiya en donde Mu sale como la carta de The Magician o El Mago misma en donde los creadores de The House of The Dead se inspiraron para hacer The Magician y como Rito se basara en ataque de fuego tiene algo de química el encuentro y espero que les haya gustado**

**Para los que quieren que continúen mis otros fic por favor decírmelo en los reviews o que sea más convincente que los reviews sean en los fic que quieren que de verdad continúe, se vale enviarme mensaje privado dando su opinión y sugerencias. Advierto si va a ser de verdad por favor avisarme que no soy adivino para ver que quieren que continúe que deje para otra ocasión **

**Nuevamente le agradezco a Chivotenkai, Sekishiki y ZeroTT por su apoyo y por favor lean sus fic que son geniales y valen la pena leerlos y deles buenos reviews porque se lo merecen a pulso **

**Con mucho más me despido hasta el próximo capítulo titulado: Oscuridad Dorada**


	5. Oscuridad Dorada

**Respuestas de comentarios:**

**Dark Angel: Gracias por el apoyo y espero que este capítulo igual te guste**

**Chivotenkai: Que esperaba ese Ren puede llegar a ser muy toca pelotas, y puede llegar a joder mucho**

**metalic-dragon-angel: Si habrá pelea, y digamos que Magician se está preparando para una siguiente ronda en un futuro **

**Sekishiki: Gracias que te haya parecido muy divertido el capítulo y te deseo suerte a ti también**

**Taro0305: Me alegra que te haya parecido muy creativo mi fic pero no es el primero de este estilo ya hay varios que mezclan muchos personajes de distintas series**

**ZeroTT: Descuida Yami hará su aparición estelar y puede que de mucha pelea **

**Taro0305: De verdad que esa Lala es toda una loquita y Rito no es que se hace el duro solo que es muy respetuoso con las mujeres aparte tiene sus gustos un tanto exigentes**

**Sin más preámbulos empecemos **

**Capítulo 5: Oscuridad Dorada**

En la casa de los tíos de Rito Zastin le entrega a Lala un sobre con dinero

— _Señorita Lala aquí tiene su mesada. Por favor no lo malgastes_ — Zastin entrega cordialmente el sobre de dinero

— _¡Esta bien!_ — Exclama Lala muy alegre mientras toma el dinero

— _Por cierto señorita Lala no he visto a su prometido Rito por aquí_ — Dijo Zastin mirando a los alrededores de la casa

— _Rito salió _— Dijo Lala mientras revisa el dinero

— _¿A dónde?_ — Pregunta el sirviente

— _En realidad no me dijo a donde iba pero dijo que fue convocado para algo importante_ — Responde Lala de forma sincera

Rito ha sido convocado telepáticamente por favor de Saori Kido la actual encarnación de la diosa Atenea para ir a Jamir para reparar las armaduras de los caballeros Natsu de Quilla y Gray de Corona Boreal

En una zona rocosa entre muchas montañas, esta una pequeña torre de aspecto tibetano en donde dentro se ve a Rito sentado en el suelo teniendo en frente al par de jóvenes caballeros con sus cajas de Pandora en la espalda

— _Que les trae ustedes para que viniera hasta aquí _— Pregunta Rito en un tono que refleja mucha sabiduría

— _Rito repáranos nuestras armaduras ahora mismo_ — Pide Natsu de forma muy exaltada

— _Idiota ten más respeto, recuerda que Rito es un caballero dorado_ — Gray golpea a su compañero muy molesto

— _Hay. No vuelvas a golpearme imbécil_ — Reclama Natsu muy molesto

— _Tú fuiste el imbécil por tu culpa el enemigo casi nos mata_ — Insiste Gray de forma acusadora

— _No es mi culpa que el enemigo haya sido alguien muy poderoso. Pero gracias a mi pudimos derrotarlo _— Natsu se señala a si mismo muy orgulloso

— _Dices como si toda la gloria fuese tuya, sino fuera que vino nuestra maestra Erza a rescatarnos ya habríamos muerto y todo porque te querías lucirte_ — Recalca Gray muy cínico

— _Mira quién habla el que se las hace de chico genial a todo momento con pose y todo_ — Señala a su compañero de mala gana

— _Al menos no soy un idiota que se la pasa alardeando a todo momento y diciendo estupideces_ — Comenta Gray muy burlón

— _Que dices idiota_ — Natsu empuña su mano derecha muy enojado

— _Te hablo a ti idiota_ — Insinúa Gray con mucha molestia

— _¡Basta ustedes 2! _— Exclama Rito muy imponente

— _¿Eh?_ — Ambos se detienen muy sorprendidos

— _Se supone que ustedes han entrenado juntos para ser caballeros, deberían comportarse como compañeros de batalla no pelearse entre ustedes. Tal vez deba reportar esto a Erza_ — Sugiere Rito con mucha autoridad

— _No por favor todo menos eso_ — Suplica Natsu muy asustado

— _Se lo suplico por lo que más quiera no quiero que le digas a nuestra maestra Erza que volvimos a pelear_ — Pide Gray de forma humilde

— _Si se entera nos volverá a regañar_ — Dijo Natsu muy nervioso

— _Para ser caballeros le tienen miedo a un simple regaño_ — Dijo Rito un poco desilusionado

— _No sabe lo que es capaz ella cuando se enoja verdad_ — Insinúa Gray con severo pánico

— _La última vez que nos regañó termine con los huesos bien roto. Fue muy horrible_ — Dijo Natsu haciendo memoria de la paliza que le dio su maestra Erza por portarse mal

— _O la vez que la acompañamos con la maestra Rías y con la maestra Evangeline de compras, casi sentí que mi cuerpo iba a ser aplastado por tantas cajas_ — Comenta Gray recordando con horror el día de compras con las doncellas

— _Les aconsejo que maduren de una vez. Ustedes como caballeros tienen que proteger al mundo y la gente que vive feliz y pacíficamente, entiendan que tanto yo como ustedes y los demás tenemos un importante deber que cumplir que aunque eso signifique dar nuestras vidas por ello. Si siguen actuando como niños como lo hacen ahora se convertirían en la mayor deshonra de todos los caballeros y doncellas en especial de la propia Atenea_ — Insinúa Rito muy reflexivo y serio

— _Lo sentimos, prometemos que no volveremos a pelear lo juramos_ — Se disculpa Gray muy humilde

— _Pero aun así podrá reparar nuestras armaduras_ — Pide Natsu un poco calmado

— _Podrías mostrarlas para ver en el estado que están_ — Pide Rito viendo las cajas de Pandora del par de caballeros

— _Enseguida _

El par de caballeros abren las cajas de pandora de sus armaduras que estas están en tono gris oscuro y destrozadas, Rito las revisa y saca el siguiente diagnostico

— _Al revisar el estado de sus armaduras puedo verificar _— Antes de que Rito terminara de hablar es interrumpido por

— _¿Que pudiste verificar? _— Pregunta Natsu con desespero

— _Que sus armaduras están muertas_ — Responde Rito con ligera seriedad

— _¿Y eso que significa? _— Pregunta Gray muy serio

— _Que no se podrán reparar_ — Responde Rito muy directo

Natsu y Gray se perturban al escuchar esa noticia

— _N-No se podrán reparar, debes estar bromeando hemos entrenado mucho durante años para poder obtenerlas. No es justo que en nuestra primera misión nuestras armaduras se hayan destrozado_ — Dijo Natsu muy nervioso e impotente

— _Hemos emprendido un largo viaje para llegar hasta aquí para al final decir que nuestras armaduras no se pueden reparar, es una injusticia_ — Reclama Gray sintiéndose muy humillado

— _Deben entender que al ser los nuevos portadores de estas armaduras estas mismas quedan bajo su cuidado y responsabilidad, en otras palabras ustedes mismos son los culpables de que estas armaduras estén muertas_ — Recalca Rito muy estricto

— _Pero si nos enfrentamos contra unos enemigos muy poderosos, tuvimos suerte de estar vivos_ — Insiste Natsu

— _Si deben saber que con quienes nos enfrentamos destruyeron fácilmente nuestras armaduras, entiéndalo por favor_ — Insiste Gray

— _Además ¿Qué es eso de que nuestras armaduras están muertas?_ — Pregunta Natsu muy exaltado

— _Entiendo que se enfrentaron contra alguien muy poderoso, cuando me réferi que las armaduras están muertas que ellas también son seres vivos que pueden morir y también un cosmos propio que les da vida, díganme no sintieron que cuando al ponerse sus armaduras sus cosmos comenzaron a elevarse_ — Insinúa Rito muy reflexivo

— _Pues a decir verdad la primera vez que me puse mi armadura sentí que me volví el hombre más poderoso del universo y que podía ir en lo más alto de las estrellas, era una sensación increíble_ — Responde Natsu muy entusiasmado mezclado con nostalgia

— _Yo también cuando me puse mi armadura me sentí que me volví en alguien muy poderoso_ — Responde Gray mirando con una ligera sonrisa su armadura

— _Aunque el cosmos sea parte vital para nosotros los caballeros. Las armaduras nos da dependiendo del rango que sea un ligero aumento de poder facilitando el aumento de cosmos energía, no por nada las armaduras doradas son las más poderosas entre las 88 armaduras por el alto poder que amplifican_ — Explica Rito de forma detallada

— _Pero aun así hay una forma de repararlas digo si las armaduras son muy antiguas y pasaron por manos de otros que lucharon en batalla, no fueron destrozadas anteriormente_ — Deduce Natsu

— _Buena deducción Natsu. Así es, ya anteriormente las armaduras han sido destruidas en varias ocasiones_ — Asiente Rito con una ligera sonrisa

— _Pero eso significa que hay forma de repararlas_ — Insinúa Gray con mucha esperanza

— _Así es_ — Vuelve a asentir Rito

— _Por favor dinos como_ — Pide Natsu muy entusiasmado

— _Si se los digo de seguro lo aceptaran_ — Insinúa Rito ligeramente serio

— _Si no importa lo que sea con tan de que nuestra armaduras estén como nuevas, eso es lo único que importa_ — Asiente Natsu con mucha determinación

— _Para volver a la vida las armaduras se necesitan de sangre_ — Explica Rito con los ojos cerrados

— _¿Sangre?_ — Dijo Gray severamente impresionado

— _Pero no sangre cualquiera sino sangre de caballero o doncella_ — Vuelve a explicar Rito

— _Se necesita sangre de caballero ¿Es en serio?_ — Pregunta Natsu muy impresionado

— _Así es y sería más concreto que den su sangre para que puedan volver a la vida y así poder repararlas_ — Responde Rito muy serio ante la condición

— _Hecho ¿Cuanto se necesita?_ — Pregunta Natsu muy decidido

— _Un 1/3 de sangre siendo más específico como entre 3 litros de sangre_ — Explica Rito muy directo

— _¡3 litros de sangre! ¡Es una locura! _— Exclama Gray muy alarmado

— _¿Porque Gray? ¿Pasa algo malo?_ — Pregunta Natsu muy curioso

— _No lo sabes Natsu el cuerpo humano almacena por lo general 5 litros de sangre, si derramamos mucha sangre de que tenemos corremos el riesgo de morir por pérdida de sangre_ — Explica Gray muy preocupado

— _¡Dices que podríamos morir! _— Exclama Natsu muy sorprendido

— _Así es, deberías estudiar más oíste_ — Aconseja Gray con ligero fastidio

— _Oye maestro Rito no hay otro método menos arriesgado, no quiero morir ni tampoco quiero que alguien arriesgue su vida por mi_ — Sugiere Natsu un poco nervioso

— _Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con Natsu ¿No existe otro método que no sea casi suicida?_ — Pregunta Gray manteniendo un poco la calma

— _Nunca dije que fuese fácil y debo decir que con esa actitud que ustedes tienen se hacen llamar caballeros_ — Dijo Rito expresando decepción

Al escuchar esa parte Natsu y Gray bajan la mirada en señal de vergüenza

—_Acaso ¿Que fue lo que les he enseñado para que fuesen caballeros? _— Llega Erza doncella de Libra en escena sorprendiendo a Natsu y a Gray

— _¡Maestra Erza!_ — Exclamaron el par de caballeros al ver a su maestra

— _Para que se supone que prendieron este viaje para llegar hasta aquí_ — Dijo Erza con mucha seriedad

— _Para que reparen nuestras armaduras_ — Responde Gray

— _Si es así que les impiden para que sus armaduras sean reparadas_ — Insinúa Erza mirando fijamente a sus 2 ex alumnos

— _Es que el maestro Rito nos dijo para que nuestras armaduras sean reparadas se necesitan de nuestra sangre_ — Responde Natsu un poco nervioso

— _Entonces ¿Porque no lo hicieron?_ — Pregunta la doncella de oro

— _Es que debemos derramar como 3 litros de nuestra sangre si derramamos semejante correríamos el riesgo de morir _— Responde Gray muy preocupado

— _¡Idiotas! Se preocupan por una pequeñez acaso no les enseñe que un caballero no le teme a la muerte. Siempre está preparado para morir aunque sea arriesgando la vida a servicio del bien. Recuerden la vida de un caballero o doncella está llena de sacrificios_ — Recalca Erza muy seria

— _Perdón maestra Erza_ — Se disculpa Natsu muy arrepentido

— _Creo que no tengo opción_ — Erza se acerca a donde están las armaduras muertas y acto seguido se corta las venas de ambas manos derramando así su sangre cosa que sorprende a Natsu y a Gray

— _¡Maestra Erza! Porque_ — Exclamaron el par de caballeros muy sorprendidos

— _Ustedes son muy importantes para mí y se de corazón el esfuerzo que hicieron para ganarse sus armaduras y se también de la batalla que tuvieron donde casi mueren. Como muestra del amor que tengo hacia ustedes daré mi vida para que tengan una segunda oportunidad para que puedan usar sus armaduras_ — Responde Erza con una cálida sonrisa

— _Maestra Erza_ — Natsu comienza a llorar estando invadido por el sentimiento de culpa

— _Por favor no tiene que arriesgar su vida por nosotros_ — Pide Gray igualmente llorando, sintiéndose muy culpable del sacrificio de su maestra

Natsu y Gray comienzan a cortarse una vena de uno de sus brazos y entre los 2 Natsu comienza a derramar su sangre en su armadura junto a Erza y Gray hace lo mismo con su armadura

— _No permitiré que usted muera maestra Erza_ — Dijo Natsu con mucha determinación

— _Ni yo le debo muchas cosas, sería muy injusto que usted muera por mi_ — Insiste Gray muy decidido

— _Veo que ellos están aprendiendo lo que es el valor del sacrificarse por otros, Erza de verdad es buena maestra_ — Pensó Rito mientras esboza una sonrisa al ver lo que hacen los 3 más en especial por Natsu y Gray

Mientras los 3 derraman sus sangres en las armaduras estas comienzan a brillar

— _Al parecer las armaduras están volviendo a la vida_ — Comenta Rito con una ligera sonrisa

— _Eso significa_ — Insinúa Natsu muy sonriente

— _Así es se pueden volver a reparar_ — A continuación Rito cura las heridas de Natsu, Gray y Erza, y comienza a sacar unas herramientas especiales (Nota: En el Manga de Saint Seiya se muestra que Mu saca unas herramientas especiales con las que repara las armadura de Pegaso y Dragón) Que con esa herramientas repara las armaduras

Minutos después Rito logra reparar las armaduras donde estas tienen un aspecto renovado y comienzan a desprenderse vistiendo a sus respectivos portadores

— _Me siento más poderoso como si fuera alguien nuevo_ — Comenta Natsu muy motivado

— _Siento como si mi energía como la de la maestra Erza estuviera dentro de la armadura_ — Dijo Gray mientras se mira la armadura puesta

— _Para que lo sepan las armaduras al ser seres vivos tienen la capacidad de evolucionar _— Explica Rito

— _¿Evolucionar?_ — Dijo Natsu severamente impresionado — _Como en Pokemon_ — Pensó mientras recordaba cuando jugaba el videojuego Pokemon durante sus momentos de descanso

— _Verán las armaduras necesitan de la sangre de un caballero y doncella porque están contienen cosmos y al ser adheridas a las armaduras están absorben el cosmos dándoles la suficiente energía para que vuelvan a la vida, mientras más poderoso sea el cosmos más poderosas se volverán las armaduras_ — Explica Rito con más detalle

— _Entonces si un dorado es de los más poderosos entre los 88 caballeros y doncellas podría decir que si la sangre de uno en una armadura de bronce o de plata podría _— Asume Gray

— _Podría volverse como si fuesen una armadura dorada en realidad si y no_ — Vuelve a explicar Rito

— _¿Cómo así?_ — Pregunta Natsu

— _Posiblemente las armaduras se puedan volverse doradas temporalmente una vez que se haya alcanzado el 7mo sentido _— Responde Rito muy calmado

— _¿7mo sentido? ¿Qué es eso?_ — Pregunta Gray muy curioso

— _El 7mo sentido es el máximo cosmos en donde se puede hacer varias proezas inimaginables para el ser humano común como moverse a la velocidad de la luz, sanar heridas físicas y recuperar otros sentidos como la vista y el habla pero más importante hacer arder el cosmos de manera infinita dando un poder ilimitado_ — Explica con mucho detalle Erza

— _Eso suena increíble, ¿Y cómo podemos llegar al 7mo sentido?_ — Pregunta Natsu muy entusiasmado

— _Les diré que normalmente quienes logran llegar al 7mo sentido son quienes entienden al 100% la naturaleza del cosmos y aprovechan toda capacidad que otorga entre ellos destacamos los que somos del rango de dorado_ — Responde mientras concentrar una minúscula fracción de su cosmos en su mano derecha

— _Solo los dorados, con más razón son considerados los más poderosos_ — Comenta Gray ligeramente impresionado

— _¿Pero nosotros podemos llegar al 7mo sentido?_ — Vuelve a preguntar Natsu

— _Les contare una historia que creo que conocen_ — Sugiere Rito con una ligera sonrisa

— _¿Una historia cuál?_ — Pregunta Gray

— _Dime alguna vez escucharon la leyenda de los 5 legendarios caballeros de bronce_ — Insinúa Rito estando de espaldas del grupo

— _Te refieres a…_ — Dijo Gray con los ojos muy abiertos hasta ser interrumpido por

— _Los legendarios 5 caballeros de bronce ¿Quiénes son?_ — Pregunta Natsu sin tener idea de nada

— _Si que eres bien pendejo Natsu acaso nunca escuchaste de Seiya de Pegaso, El Dragón Shiryuu, Hyoga de Cisne o Shun de Andrómeda y su hermano Ikki de Fénix, son toda una leyenda actual_ — Responde Gray ligeramente molesto ante la ignorancia de su amigo

— _Ah ellos ¿Pero que tienen que ver ellos con los 5 legendarios caballeros de bronce?_ — Vuelve a preguntar Natsu

— _Eres un completo pendejo Natsu, ellos son los legendarios caballeros de bronce_ — Recalca Gray con mas molestia

— _En serio ¿Pero qué fue lo que hicieron? _— Otra vez pregunta Natsu muy curioso

— _Creo que alguien necesita un curso intensivo de tarea y estudio_ — Insinúa Erza estando de brazos cruzados mientras fija la mirada en Natsu

— _Creo saber quien_ — Comenta Gray mirando hacia otro lado

— _Quien será ese que necesitara de estudiar mucho de seguro debe ser alguien bien burro_ — Dijo Natsu siguiendo la corriente sin tener idea a quien se están refiriéndose

— _En serio como se volvió caballero_ — Pensó Rito con una ligera gota en la nuca

— _Para que lo sepas esos legendarios caballeros lograron pasar las 12 casas y se enfrentaron contra los anteriores caballeros dorados y salieron victoriosos, derrotaron a los guerreros de Asgard y a la armada de Poseidón y al mismo dios del mar, se enfrentaron contra el ejército de Hades e inclusive llegaron a los campos Elíseos en donde supuestamente ellos lograron alcanzar el rango de divino y mataron a 2 dioses junto a Hades no por nada ellos son toda una leyenda logrando cosas que parecían imposibles_ — Explica Gray detallando toda la historia con mucha emoción

— _De verdad pero que padre ¿Pero qué es eso de rango divino?_ — Pregunta Natsu muy curioso ante el tema del rango divino

— _Bueno en realidad no lo sé_ — Responde Gray sin tener idea de nada

— _Déjame que se los diga, hasta donde se sabe el rango divino es un rango superior al del dorado pero solo muy pocos han logrado llegar. Tengo entendido que es un rango especial que es independiente si es bronce, plata o dorado donde la armadura alcanza un estado máximo de evolución que esta da un poder semejante a un dios o superior_ — Explica Rito a base de la información que tiene por entendido

— _¡Un rango especial que tiene el poder de un dios! ¡Es impresionante!_ — Exclama Natsu muy emocionado

— _Y si es un rango especial que es independiente ¿Cómo se llega a eso?_ — Pregunta Gray muy interesado

— _Fácil si la armadura es reparada con la sangre de un dorado y esta da una evolución que lo hace más resistente y poderoso ¿Cómo sería si fuese bañado por la sangre de un dios poderoso?_ — Sugiere Rito con una adivinanza

— _Lo tengo la armadura tendría teóricamente el poder de un dios o me equivoco_ — Asume Gray

— _Exacto _— Asiente Rito

— _Entonces le debemos pedir a la diosa Atenea que nos de su sangre para nuestras armaduras para así ser caballeros divinos_ — Insinúa Natsu muy motivado

— _Debo decirles una cosa muy importante_ — Comenta Rito con una expresión seria

— _¿Cuál es dinos?_ — Pregunta Natsu

— _Una vez que una armadura alcance el rango divino es solo una vez en combate después la armadura vuelve a su estado base_ — Responde Rito muy directo

— _¿O sea que el rango divino es temporal?_ — Pregunta Gray estando casi sin habla

— _Exacto, en el caso hipotético de que ustedes lo alcance solo podrán usarlo una vez en batalla _— Asume Rito de forma reflexiva

— _¡Que! Solo una vez, que mala suerte_ — Exclama Natsu en plan berrinche

— _¡Natsu! Debes entender que un poder como el de un dios debe ser usado sabiamente y no para mera satisfacción personal. Quedo claro_ — Recalca Erza muy estricta

— _Si maestra ¿Pero qué tiene que ver esos 5 caballeros de bronce con nosotros y lo del 7mo sentido?_ — Pregunta Natsu con un poco de duda

— _Diría que es para motivarlos. Ellos siendo caballeros de bronce lograron llegar al 7mo sentido y gracias a eso lograron muchas proezas y milagros que uno pensarían que serían imposibles, pero aun así ellos nunca se rindieron y siguieron adelante. Si ellos lograron muchas proezas e inclusive salvaron el mundo en infinidad de ocasiones siendo simples caballeros de bronce entonces ustedes 2 siendo uno de plata y uno de bronce que ellos pueden llegar más alto si se lo proponen _— Responde Rito de forma motivacional

— _Si es así entonces mi objetivo es ser como esos legendarios caballeros de bronce y llegar a lo más alto e hacer historia como el nuevo y legendario caballero de Quilla_ — Se propone Natsu muy decidido

— _Yo igualmente pretendo querer llegar más alto y demostrar que soy capaz de superar mis límites_ — Propone Gray con mucha convicción en sus palabras

— _Ese es el espíritu, no en balde ustedes son mis más importantes discípulos, me alegra que les haya enseñado que siempre deben seguir adelante nunca estancarse en una cosa. Recuerden como caballeros tienen un largo viaje por recorrer y yo estaré siempre para apoyarlos en todo lo que sea como los buenos discípulos que son_ — Comenta Erza muy orgullosa de sus antiguos discípulos

— _Gracias maestra Erza prometo nunca decepcionarla_ — Dijo Natsu muy agradecido

— _Prometo dar lo mejor de mi aunque sea arriesgando mi vida_ — Insinúa Gray muy motivado

— _Oye no me robes mis frases_ — Reclama Natsu muy molesto

— _Que frases ni que tú fueras dueño de las palabras_ — Responde Gray con sarcasmo

— _A si al menos no presumo de ser un chico súper genial con cara de emo_ — Dijo Natsu muy burlón

— _Como dices, al menos no soy un idiota que se la pasan alardeando idioteces a cada rato_ — Insiste Gray con molestia

— _Es que tengo la autoestima muy alta a diferencia de ti que tienes cara de emo deprimido_ — Insinúa Natsu señalando con burla a su compañero

— _¡Emo deprimido! Pues yo no lloro por cada vez que pierdo en los videojuegos_ — Exclama Gray muy agresivo

— _Pierdo porque tú siempre haces trampa, si jugaras limpio serias tú el que lloraría_ — Reclama Natsu muy molesto

— _A si pues, yo mido mis jugadas que lanzarme a lo loco_ — Responde Gray muy orgulloso de si mismo

— _Soy valiente a todo momento a diferencia de ti _— Y los 2 siguen discutiendo hasta que Erza les da unos puñetazos dejándolos inconscientes

— _Disculpa ellos tiende a ser muy explosivos_ — Se disculpa Erza muy humilde

— _Diría que demás_ — Responde Rito con una sonrisa nerviosa

— _Le agradezco que les haya reparado las armaduras, con su permiso me despido_ — Erza se va cargando a los inconscientes Natsu y Gray, mientras que Rito da una ligera risa imaginando como son ellos 2 a todo momento y luego comienza a reflexionar lo siguiente

— _Me pregunto si algún día tendré a un discípulo a quien le pueda heredar mis conocimientos_ — Pensó Rito recordando la estadía de Erza con sus peculiares discípulos que luego se tele transporta a Japón para volver a la casa — _Ya volví_

— _¿Cómo te fue?_ — Pregunta Mikan desde la cocina

— _Me fue bastante bien_ — Responde Rito de forma placida

— _¿Rito en dónde estabas? _— Pregunta Lala muy curiosa

— _Visitando a unos amigos_ — Responde Rito

— _Te refieres a Tsuna y Naruko y Hao_ — Insinúa Lala

— _En realidad eran otros amigos_ — Sugiere Rito

— _¿Tienes otros amigos? ¿Puedo conocerlos?_ — Pregunta muy interesada

— _Para otra ocasión, solo fui a visitarlos durante un pequeño momento_ — Explica Rito

— _Ah está bien_ — Dijo Lala dando un ligero suspiro

— _Rito podrías hacerme un favor _— Pide Mikan

— _Esta bien ¿Cuál favor?_ — Pregunta Rito

— _Es que le pedí a una amiga que la iba a visitar para ayudarla a estudiar para un examen. Era a ver si pudieras comprar las siguientes cosas de esta lista que hice_ — Responde Mikan mientras le da un pape que está escrito cosas para comprar entre ellas alimentos y víveres — _Si no es mucha molestia_

— _Para nada enseguida iré a comprarlas_ — Asiente Rito aceptando de buena fe el favor

— _Muchas gracias_ — Dijo Mikan muy agradecida

— _Oye Rito puedo ir contigo_ — Pide Lala muy interesada

— _Disculpa pero prefiero ir solo _— Responde Rito muy cortes

— _Es por esa vez que Peke se le agoto la energía y quede desnuda en público ayer_ — Insinúa Lala haciendo memoria de un accidente

— _Exacto_ — Asiente Rito un poco avergonzado

— _Pero señor Rito le prometo que eso no volverá a pasar_ — Sugiere Peke muy arrepentido

— _Puede que sí, pero no quiero a arriesgarme que ocurra algo vergonzoso a nivel publico otra vez, le pido que por favor se quede aquí y si quieres porque no juegas con Kiki otra vez_ — Sugiere Rito lo mas cordialmente

— _De acuerdo_ — Asiente Lala un poco desanimada

Rito se va de la casa y va a hacer las compras que Mikan le pidió

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad en lo alto de un edificio esta una misteriosa chica de largo cabello rubio que parece mirar a las aves como vuelan y sorpresivamente da un gran salto e de allí ya no aparece

Volviendo con Rito que acaba de salir de una tienda a comprar lo que le pidió su prima Mikan

— _Muchas gracias. Muy bien ya compre todas las cosas que me pidieron_ — Agradece Rito mientras se va de una tienda cargando unas bolsas

Mientras camina ve un puesto de Taiyaki y decide comprarse algunos para comer (Nota: El Taiyaki es una especie de panqueque con forma de pescado rellenado con jalea de frijoles) luego en medio de la calle ve a una misteriosa chica de cabello rubio, de un curioso y hasta decir extravagante vestido negro de tono gótico, ojos rojos y da una mirada fría y carente de emociones

— _¿Quién será esta niña? Su cabello rubio es más largo que el de Lala y parece que me está mirando fijamente, quizás tenga hambre_ — Pensó Rito con curiosa mientras se pone en frente de la misteriosa chica — _Disculpa ¿Quieres uno?_ — Le da un taiyaki

La misteriosa chica agarra el taiyaki y se lo come muy rápidamente

— _Con que tenía hambre_ — Pensó Rito esbozando una ligera sonrisa

— _La comida terrestre es bastante rara_ — Comenta la misteriosa chica mientras come el taiyaki

— _¿Comida terrestre? ¿Podría ser?_ — Pensó Rito mientras mirada de forma seria la rubia y esta se le acerca agarrándolo por los hombros

— _¿Tu eres Rito Yuki?_ — Pregunta la chica rubia

— _¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? _— Pregunta Rito muy intrigado — _Posiblemente ella _— Pensó con mucha sospecha

— _He estado buscándote_ — La rubia extiende su mano derecha y a continuación esta parecía cambiar de forma a lo que parece ser un cuchillo e comienza a atacar a Rito y este lo esquiva — _Alguien me pidió que te eliminara. No tengo nada en contra ti pero debes morir ahora_

— _Lo que me imaginaba alguien más quiere matarme y de seguro debe ser el mismo que envió a Magician para matarme_ — Pensó Rito muy serio al recordar su batalla contra el demonio cibernético

Al parecer Rito tiene otro problema con que lidiar

Mientras tanto en la casa de los tíos de Rito parece que está sonando un teléfono especial que llama mucho la atención a Lala

— _¿Sucede algo Lala?_ — Pregunta Kiki

— _Viene de mi laboratorio_ — En el laboratorio de Lala se comienza una transmisión en donde llegan Lala y Kiki a ver de quien se trata

— _Ya hoo ¡Lala! Soy yo me recuerdas_ — Se presenta de forma exaltada el rey Lacospo

— _¡¿Lacospo?!_ — Exclama Lala al ver al príncipe

— _¡Así es! El príncipe del planeta Gamaa, más conocido como tu candidato a esposo número uno. ¡Lala! ¡¿Cómo has estado?! Vine a la tierra especialmente a recogerte mi Lala para así casarnos lo antes posible ¡Tendrás un lugar privilegiado junto a mí!_ — Exclama Lacospo en un tono muy desagradable

— _¿Pero qué tipo tan desagradable? — _Comenta Kiki expresando asco

— _¡Me niego! ¡¿No sabes nada?! ¡He encontrado a alguien maravilloso aquí en la tierra!_ — Exclama Lala de forma infantil

— _¿Te refieres a Rito Yuki? Tal vez el ya no forma parte del mundo de los vivos hehehe_ — Comenta el príncipe de forma burlona

— _¡¿Qué quieres decir?! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Rito?!_ — Exclama Lala muy exaltada

— _¿Te suena el nombre de Oscuridad Dorada?_ — Sugiere Lacospo

— _¿Oscuridad? _— Dijo Lala sin tener idea de nada

— _Su nombre clave es ¡Oscuridad Dorada! ¡Ella tiene la habilidad de transformar cualquier parte de su cuerpo en un arma! A eso se le llama ``Habilidad de transformarse´´ ¡Ella es una asesina legendaria!_ — Explica el príncipe muy exaltado como emocionado

— _¿Asesina legendaria?_ — Comenta Kiki un poco impresionado

— _¡La contrate para que eliminara a Rito Yuuki! Te aconsejo que te des por vencida_ — Exclama Lacospo muy confiado

— _¡Un momento enviaste a una asesina a matar a Rito!_ — Exclama Kiki muy impresionado

— _No quede claro_ — Recalca el príncipe muy victorioso

— _¿De casualidad no eres el que envió a alguien llamado Magician para asesinar a Rito hace 3 días?_ — Interroga Kiki

— _Si yo fui que envió a ese experimento fallido que al final no sirvió para nada. Al menos sé que Oscuridad Dorada es muy buena en lo que hace ¡Bueno iré a recogerte pronto mejor que me esperes mi Lala!_ — Responde Lacospo con mucha desilusión

Lala comienza a correr fuera del laboratorio en busca de Rito pero Kiki simplemente no lo ve como un gran problema

— _Debería decirle que no debe preocuparse por Rito ni si quiera siento que el corre peligro_ — Se dijo a si mismo Kiki muy serio para luego tomárselo con calma — _Em nah mejor que ella se dé cuenta por si misma _— Se va a la sala a ver televisión mientras Lala corre a buscar a Rito

Volviendo con Rito él está corriendo a una velocidad de humano ordinario mientras escapa de la asesina de nombre clave Oscuridad Dorada

— _Debo ir a un lugar aislado para que nadie salga lastimado_ — Pensó Rito estando esquivando cada ataque de la asesina

Mientras corre al poco de unos minutos llega a lo que parece ser una estación de trenes y de allí Rito se para en frente de la asesina

— _¿Por qué no atacas Rito Yuki? Escuche que eres del tipo que no muestra piedad con las mujeres en batalla_ — Insinúa la asesina sin mostrar ninguna emoción

— _¿Quién te dijo semejantes mentiras?_ — Pregunta Rito molesto ante tal calumnia

— _¡Rito! _— Aparece Lala volando

— _¡Lala! _— Lala aterriza dando un abrazo a Rito

— _Que alegría ¡¿Estás bien, Rito!?_ — Pregunta Lala exageradamente preocupada mientras abraza con mucha fuerza a Rito

— _Claro que estoy bien, pero porque viniste_ — Pregunta Rito con una sonrisa nerviosa

— _Era para avisarte que uno de mis candidatos a prometido contrato a una asesina para que te matara_ — Responde Lala

— _Me lo suponía aunque no era necesario que me lo dijeras porque ahora mismo está aquí y es esa chica rubia que está en frente de nosotros_ — Dijo Rito mientras señala a la asesina de frente

— _Es ella, a simple vista no parece una asesina_ — Comenta Lala tras ver a la asesina

— _Así que tú eres Lala Stalin Deviluke, princesa de Deviluke, los amos del universo. No te interpongas en mi trabajo él es mi objetivo_ — Insinúa la asesina en su tono estoico

— _¡No puedo permitir que hagas eso! ¡Rito es alguien importante para mí!_ — Exclama Lala cubriendo a Rito para protegerlo

— _Ah, bueno, entonces tendré que usar la fuerza_ — Dijo la asesina mientras camina hacia su objetivo pero de repente aparece Zastin y comienza a atacar a la asesina pero esta se defiende transformando su mano en espada

— _¡Yo seré tu oponente, ``Oscuridad Dorada´´! _— Exclama el guardaespaldas mientras muestra su espada laser

— _¡Zastin!_ — Dijo Rito impresionado de la determinación del guardaespaldas

— _¿Quién eres?_ — Pregunta la asesina

— _Soy el comandante de los guardaespaldas de la familia real de Deviluke_ — Se presenta Zastin muy orgulloso de su puesto

— _Lo que quisiste decir es que tratas de ponerte en mi camino, no me dejas opción. Bien_ — Insiste la asesina sin prestar mucha atención a Zastin

— _¡Te reto a un duelo!_ — Comienza un duelo entre Zastin y la asesina de apodo Oscuridad Dorada, Zastin ataca primero dando con su espada y la asesina la esquiva, la asesina rubia comienza a alzar su cabello transformándolos en cabezas de dragones cosa que sorprende a Zastin un poco — _No me esperaba menos de ``Oscuridad Dorada´´ Los rumores sobre tus grandiosas habilidades de transformar cualquier parte de tu cuerpo en un arma mortal eran ciertos_

— _Gracias por el cumplido_ — Asiente la asesina estoica

— _Pero lo siento por ti, no tienes ninguna oportunidad de ganar. Porque ¡Este es un planeta al cual tú no está acostumbrada: La tierra! ¡Voy a usar el escenario como mi carta del triunfo!_ — Exclama Zastin muy victorioso de su estrategia

Aparece un tren y la asesina comienza a materializar unas alas en su espalda y vuela para evitar el tren, en cambio Zastin

— _¡Zastin, cuidado! _— Zastin es arrollado por el tren y Rito tiene una gota en la nuca ante tal vergonzosa escena

— _De verdad que para ser un guardaespaldas es bastante torpe y descuidado_ — Pensó Rito con mucha pena

— _Tu estrategia no sirvió para nada _— Dijo la asesina con ligero sarcasmo

— _Lo mismo digo_ — Asiente Rito mientras que la asesina aterriza en donde están él y Lala — _Creo que es hora de actuar_ — Pensó poniéndose en alerta

— _¡Yo seré tu oponente!_ — Exclama Lala muy determinada poniéndose en frente de la asesina

— _¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo Lala? ¡No ves que ella es muy peligrosa! _— Recalca Rito muy serio

— _Ya lo sé_ — Asiente Lala

— _Lala Stalin Deviluke ¿Esa eres tú?_ — Interroga la asesina

— _No quiero que pelees, yo voy a…_ — Sugiere Rito muy preocupado mientras es interrumpido por Lala

— _No te preocupes ¡Puede que no lo aparente, pero soy muy fuerte!_ — Responde Lala muy segura de sí misma

— _Si juegas con fuego vas a salir quemada, princesa_ — Sugiere la asesina de forma reflexiva

— _Tal parece que habrá una lucha de chicas, no sé si es buena idea que Lala pelee aunque presuma tener una fuerza monstruosa, tal vez tenga que confiar en ella para ver de lo que es capaz_ — Pensó Rito muy reflexivo ante la decisión de Lala

— _¿Una princesa siempre estuvo rodeada de guardaespaldas quiere enfrentarse a mí? Déjame decirte algo: No tendré compasión contigo _— Advierte la asesina poniéndose en posición de ataque

— _Por mi está bien ¡Aquí me tienes!_ — Insinúa Lala muy confiada

— _Lala ¿Aun pretendes pelear contra ella, si ella no va a demostrar compasión contigo sería mejor que huyeras de aquí cuanto antes_? — Pregunta Rito muy preocupado

— _¿No te preocupes, estaré bien?_ — Responde Lala de forma alegre

— _Aquí voy_ — La asesina rubia comienza a luchar contra Lala

A lo lejos de la lucha esta la doctora Mikado que ve como lucha Lala y la asesina

— _¿Esa es? No puede ser ¿Oscuridad Dorada? ¿Qué hace aquí en la tierra? Sera mejor que me mantenga al margen de esto_ — Comenta la doctora con mucha sospecha

Mientras pelean Lala y la asesina rubia. Lala se impresionan por la habilidad que tiene de transformar su cuerpo en cualquier arma

— _¡Es genial! ¡Puede cambiar cualquier parte de su cuerpo a voluntad! _— Exclama Lala muy impresionada

— _¡Señorita Lala no es el momento para estar impresionada!_ — Insinúa Peke muy estresada

Mientras las 2 pelean a la vez están haciendo muchos destrozos por la ciudad cosa que preocupa mucho a Rito

— _Deberían luchar en lugares aislados a este paso mucha gente inocente terminaran lastimadas y lo más probable es que mucha gente descubra la verdad sobre Lala_ — Pensó Rito mientras seguía a las 2 peleándose

Con Lala y la asesina rubia

— _Bien ¡Ahora es mi turno!_ — Saca un control remoto, presiona un botón y aparece un lanzacohetes — _Hora de usar el Beto, Beto Launcher_ — Lala usa su arma y dispara, la asesina esquiva todos los disparos y estos al caer en el suelo tienen un efecto viscoso como si de goma se tratasen

— ¿Qué rayos es lo que dispara Lala? — Rito va en una de las muestras de lo que disparo Lala, toca el material y su mano se pega — ¿¡Es pegamento!?

— _Diablos ¡No le atine! ¡Probare con esto!_ — Lala saca lo que parece ser unas pinzas — _Toru, Toru, Hand ¡Ve por ella!_ — Con sus pinzas ataca a la asesina y esta las esquiva, abajo en la superficie un hombre obeso con gafas ve las pantaletas de la asesina y comienza a decirle insinuaciones románticas acerca de las misma e la asesina se molesta y alza sus cabellos transformándolos en puños y ataca al hombre obeso dejándolo inconsciente

— _Odio a los pervertidos_ — Comenta la asesina muy disgustada en su tono estoico

— _¡Bajaste la guardia!_ — Ahora Lala usa lo que parece unos cables mecánicos y aprovechando que la asesina rubia está en la guardia baja logra atraparla — _¡Lo logre! ¡La atrape!_

— _Habías dicho que ibas a pelear, así que te ruego que por favor que dejes de tontear con tus ``Juguetitos´´ princesa_ — La asesina se libera de los cables a través de transformar sus manos en cuchillos afilados

— _¡No estoy tonteando! ¡Solo quiero salvar a Rito!_ — Responde Lala muy exaltada

— _¿Por qué proteges tanto a Rito Yuki? Escuche de mi cliente que él era un hombre demoniaco que te manipula para así apoderarse de Deviluke_ — Pregunta la asesina

— _¡¿Rito?! ¡No! Él no es de ese tipo de persona _— Exclama Lala muy disgustada ante tal afirmación

— _Tal vez no lo sea. Pero siempre me encargo de mis presas así es como yo ``Oscuridad Dorada´´ actuó_ — Insiste la asesina alzando sus brazos transformados en espadas

— _¡Eso no es bueno!_ — Dijo Lala muy preocupada

— _Tal vez sea difícil de entender para alguien que fue criada en un ambiente agradable. No sabes lo difícil que es para una persona vivir sola en el universo_ — Insinúa la asesina

— _Tienes razón… no entiendo a lo que te refieres ¡Por esa razón deje el palacio! ¡Hay muchas cosas que desconozco!_ — Contesta Lala muy determinada

Llega Rito y vio la conversación que tienen las 2 y reflexiona de la intenciones de Lala

— _Para ser muy inocente no puedo negar que tiene un corazón noble creo que es otro de los atributos de Lala, pero veo que la otra es lo opuesto a Lala_ — Pensó Rito con una ligera sonrisa por la respuesta de Lala

De repente de manera inesperada llega una nave espacial que es propiedad de Lacospo

— _¿¡Que crees que haces ``Oscuridad Dorada´´!? ¡Tú oponente no es mi Lala!_ — Ordena el príncipe Lacospo desde la nave

— _¿¡Lacospo!? _— Exclama Lala muy sorprendida

— _Otro candidato a esposo de Lala, posiblemente sea el que contrato a la asesina_ — Pensó Rito mientras mira fijamente la nave

En la nave se abre una compuerta en donde desciende un ser de baja estatura del tamaño de un niño de 5 años aproximado y llega a donde están Rito, Lala y la asesina rubia

— _¡Ta da! ¡Lacospo ha llegado de visita!_ — Se presenta el príncipe muy animado

— _Ese es el candidato a esposo, por su aspecto se nota que no es capaz de defenderse por sí solo y por contratar a una asesina para matarme y por ende tener la oportunidad de ser prometido de Lala da a entender que es alguien que busca cualquier medio para satisfacer sus propias necesidades, de seguro debe ser el mismo que contrato Magician para asesinarme_ — Pensó Rito con mucha sospecha

— _Vine a recogerte mi Lala ¡Vamos a casarnos!_ — Pide el príncipe mientras se acerca a Lala a querer besarla

— _¡Ni de broma Lacospo! Contrataste a una asesina para matar a Rito ¡Eres de lo peor! _— Grita Lala totalmente disgustada ante la actitud del repulsivo príncipe

— _De ¿¡De lo peor!?_ — Exclama el príncipe totalmente sorprendido ante la respuesta

— _¡Así es! ¡Nunca podría imaginarme casada con alguien tan cruel!_ — Insiste Lala

— _Lala ¿Por qué no lo comprendes? Estos sentimientos que tengo hacia Ti, mi Lala ¡Todo es tu culpa Rito Yuki!_ — Exclama Lacospo muy enojado mientras señala de forma acusadora a Rito

— _¿Mi culpa?_ — Se dijo a si mismo Rito un poco confundido

— _¡Si tú, te has aprovechado de Lala!_ — Acusa el príncipe

— _Yo no me he aprovechado de nadie ¿Y tengo una pregunta hacia ti?_ — Pregunta Rito

— _¿Una pregunta?_ — Dijo Lacospo

— _Respóndeme ¡Tú fuiste el que envió a alguien de nombre Magician para que me asesinara!_ — Interroga Rito muy autoritario

— _¿Qué si fui yo? ¡Claro que si, al final esa cosa resulto ser una estafa un vil desperdicio de dinero!_ — Responde el príncipe muy molesto

— _¿Sabes que pienso de ti? Eres alguien asqueroso que solo le importa a sí mismo. Seres como tu son de lo peor, tratar a la gente como meros objetos es algo que nunca aceptare_ — Comenta Rito totalmente disgustado

— _¡Oscuridad Dorada! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Se suponía que debías haberte encargado ya de él! _— Ordena Lacospo muy déspota

— _Príncipe Lacospo usted aparece en el momento indicado. Tengo algo que discutir contigo. La información que me diste de Rito Yuki… Resulto no ser más que puras mentiras. Se suponía que tenías que darme información sobre mi presa, no mentiras e inventos ¿Tratas de engañarme?_ — Pregunta la asesina muy directa

— _¡Cállate! ¡Rito Yuki está engañando a mi Lala! ¡No tengo necesidad de mentirte!_ — Lacospo se inquieta ante la acusación de la asesina

— _¡Yami! ¡No le hagas caso a lo que dice Lacospo!_ — Pide Lala muy seria

— _¿Yami? _— Pensaron Rito y Peke de manera sincronizada

``Oscuridad Dorada´´ o como acaba de llamar Lala ``Yami´´ está mirando muy fijamente a Lacospo cosa que asusta mucho al pequeño príncipe

— _¿Por qué me miras así? ¡Soy tu jefe! ¡Si no me vas a obedecer entonces no me dejas otra opción! ¡Sal ya! ¡Gama-Tan!_ — De la nave se vuelve a abrir la compuerta y comienza a salir un sapo gigante en donde Lacospo se monta encima de esta

— _¿Un sapo? _— Comenta Rito un poco extrañado — _No tuvo nada mejor que llevar acaso_

— _¡Eso es! ¡El raro Ro-Gama 2!_ — Exclama Peke muy impresionada ante el anfibio

— _¿Sabes algo sobre eso, Peke?_ — Pregunta Lala muy interesada

— _Así es… lo vi en un libro de Astro-biología, a decir verdad… ¡Eso es mi enemigo por naturaleza!_ — Responde Peke muy alarmada

— _¡Muy bien Gama-Tan! ¡Muéstrales que tan terrible puedes ser!_ — El sapo Gama-Tan lanza escupe una especie de ácido mucoso y la asesina la esquiva pero unas gotas de ácido le llegaron a su ropa y comienzan a quemarse

— _¡Mis ropas!_ — Exclama la asesina al ver su ropa quemada

— _¡HAHAHA! El moco de Gama-Tan es muy conveniente ¡Solo derrite la ropa! ¡Por eso Gama-Tan es mi mascota favorita! ¡Bien vamos a sacarte esas roas! ¡Oscuridad Dorada!_ — Grita el príncipe por los cuatro costados mientras el sapo ataca a diestra y siniestra

— _No puedo soportar…¡A ese ser absurdo!_ — La asesina rubia transforma su brazo izquierdo en un cuchillo y se dirige al sapo gigante a atacar pero este sigue escupiendo su ácido y la asesina se defiende intentando cortar el ácido pero… — _¡¿No puedo cortar ese moco?!_ — Pensó muy sorprendida, luego comienza a caer hacia el suelo pero antes que eso ocurra Rito da un salto y la agarra estilo nupcial

— _No te preocupes yo me encargare de ellos_ — Comenta Rito con una cálida sonrisa

— _¿Por qué me salvaste? Si vine aquí para eliminarte_ — Pregunta la asesina un poco confundida ante el acto bondadoso del caballero de Aries

— _Porque sé que no eres mala en el fondo_ — Responde Rito de forma placida

— _No entiendo a lo que te refieres _— Dijo la asesina

— _No importa ahora, lo que importa que estas bien_ — Rito se pone en frente del sapo gigante

— _¡Vaya que tenemos aquí! El mayor culpable de que no pueda tener a mi Lala _— Insinúa Lacospo muy burlón

— _Eres un ser despreciable, enviar seres para asesinarme y manipularlos a tu antojo todo solo por tener a alguien bajo tu poder. Verdaderamente debes ser erradicado_ — Advierte Rito con una expresión seria

— _¡Gama-Tan acabalo!_ — El sapo gigante lanza su acido en dirección hacia Rito y este comienza a encender su cosmos para

— _¡Muro de Cristal! _— La técnica de Rito re direcciona el ácido dirigiéndolo hacia el sapo gigante junto a Lacospo pero este da un salto para salvarse de ser quemado por el acido

— _¡Ha! Me salve por poco _— Comenta el príncipe muy a gusto

— _Te equivocas el verdadero castigo esta por empezar _— Dijo Rito poniéndose en frente de Lacospo imponiendo su sombra encima

— _¡No espera! ¡Por favor ten piedad!_ — A continuación Rito le da a Lacospo la paliza de su vida dándole una serie de golpes y patadas que de seguro el pequeño príncipe jamás va a olvidar, Rito finaliza con un fuerte golpe de gancho que manda a Lacospo junto al sapo gigante a volar muy lejos

— _Espero que con darle su merecido, para que no vuelva a molestar_ — Comenta Rito mientras se limpia las manos con un pañuelo

— _Caramba ¡Que tipo más desagradable!_ — Exclama Lala con mucho desagrado

— _Tú lo has dicho, lastimosamente seres como el existen en este planeta_ — Asiente Rito

— _Debía suponerse que una princesa fuese alguien débil_ — Asume la asesina

— _Tal parece que las apariencias engañan_ — Insinúa Rito con una ligera sonrisa

— _¿Por qué me protegieron si intente matarte Rito Yuki y pelee contra ti princesa Deviluke?_ — Pregunta la asesina muy curiosa

— _¿Eh? Porque Lacospo era el culpable de todo. Además ¡No podía dejar que le hicieran algo tan cruel a una niña bonita como tú, Yami!_ — Responde Lala muy exaltada e infantil

— _¿Bonita? ¿Yo?_ — Se dijo la asesina con un ligero sonrojo

— _¿Eh? ¿Te he ofendido Yami?_ — Pregunta Lala

— _Ah… no… Es que es la primera vez que me dicen eso_ — Responde la asesina ligeramente nerviosa

— _Por curiosidad Lala ¿Por qué le dices Yami a ella?_ — Pregunta Rito muy curioso

— _¿Eh? Porque su nombre es ``Oscuridad Dorada´´ ¿Cierto?_ — Responde Lala de forma inocente (Nota: En japonés, el nombre de Oscuridad Dorada es ``Konjiki no Yami´´ y como en Japón tienen primero el apellido y después viene el nombre, Lala interpreta que el nombre de la niña es Yami. Nota 2: En este fic no se usaran honoríficos japoneses porque aquí los nombres de los personajes serán nombrados por su nombre que por su apellido)

— _No creo que ese sea su nombre_ — Insinúa Peke

— _No tiene importancia… Me da lo mismo como me llamen_ — Sugiere la asesina cuyo nombre aparentemente es Yami

— _Como todo esto ya termino, ya no tiene caso que me intentes asesinarme por órdenes de ese Lacospo, puedes volver a tu hogar_ — Propone Rito

— _¿Volver a mi hogar? No_ — Yami niega la propuesta

— _¿Hm?_

— _Una vez que acepto un trabajo va contra mis principios dejarlo a medio camino. Rito Yuki hasta no saldrá deudas contigo me quedare aquí en la tierra_ — Contesta Yami de forma amenazante manteniendo su actitud estoica

— _Me das lastima_ — Responde Rito muy decepcionado

— _¿Qué?_ — Dijo Yami muy confundida

— _Te are una pregunta ¿Qué ganas matándome o mejor dicho que ganas matando personas?_ — Pregunta Rito muy serio

— _No lo entenderás fui criada para ser una asesina, está en mi naturaleza _— Responde Yami un poco reflexiva

— _Si es así mas lastima me das_ — Insinúa Rito

— _¿Por qué?_ — Pregunta Yami

— _Si algo me han enseñado es a valorar la vida y la de cualquier ser. Para mí la vida de uno es sagrada y es algo que se respeta, estoy en total contra de arrebatar la vida de uno en especial si se trata de alguien noble y puro_ — Responde Rito de forma placida e poética

— _¿Valorar la vida?_ — Dijo Yami sin entender bien el concepto

— _Puedo respetar que tenga un sentido de la responsabilidad en no querer las cosas a medias, pero a mi juicio no tiene caso si se trata de arrebatar la vida de otro por mero capricho, hay muchas cosas de lo que vale la pena vivir_ — Sugiere Rito

— _Hay mejores cosas para vivir ¿Cómo qué? _— Pregunta Yami con interés

— _Como dar la vida a servicio de otros y ayudar al prójimo en todo lo que se pueda mientras que sea por buenas causas_ — Responde Rito con una ligera sonrisa

— _No entiendo a lo que te refieres_ — Dijo Yami

— _Si entiendes o no estás a tu derecho tampoco sería bueno de mi parte hacerte cambiar, todo está tu juicio. Con esto me retiro_ — Rito da una vuelta hacia el otro lado y camina retirándose de la zona, es seguido por Lala y mientras camina alguien le toca el hombro y resulta

— _Disculpa_ — Dijo Yami

— _¿Pasa algo?_ — Pregunta Rito

— _Quiero entender lo que es valorar la vida_ — Pide Yami

— _¿Y sabes cómo? _— Vuelve a preguntar Rito

— _No toda mi vida me entrenaron para ser una asesina con el fin de ser el arma perfecta, he estado sola mayor parte de mi vida. Pareces que entiendes bien lo que dices sobre valorar la vida, algo que no entiendo del todo _— Yami mueve la cabeza en señal de negación

— _Si quieres te puedo enseñar ¿Dime te interesaría ser mi discípula? _— Sugiere Rito de forma amable

— _¿Discípula? _— Dijo Yami un poco confundida

— _Así es, te podría enseñar muchas cosas que te podrían ser útil ¿Qué te parece?_ — Insinúa Rito de forma motivacional

— _Esta bien ¿Pero qué puedes enseñarme?_ — Pregunta Yami muy curiosa

— _A como ser una mejor persona y sé que tienes potencial para ser alguien mejor_ — Responde Rito con una cálida sonrisa

— _¿Puedo ser mejor persona?_ — Yami se sonroja ante tal respuesta

— _Exacto, dime ¿Qué piensas Lala?_ — Pregunta Rito mirando a Lala

— _Yo también sé que Yami puede ser mejor persona ¿Oye Rito también puedo ser tu aprendiz?_ — Pide Lala muy entusiasmada

— _En realidad no creo que pueda enseñarte algo que te sea de utilidad_ — Responde Rito mientras se rasca un poco la nuca

— _Podrías enseñarme como hacer eso que llamas Muro de Cristal_ — Sugiere Lala

— _¿Muro de Cristal? _— Yami empieza a recordar lo de hace rato cuando Rito saco una especie de muro transparente

— _No Lala para eso necesitas despertar tu cosmos_ — Contesta Rito

— _¿Cosmos? ¿Qué es eso?_ — Pregunta Yami

— _Es una larga historia, puede que te lo cuente después_ — Responde Rito con un tono de cansancio

Al parecer empezó una nueva amistad con una nueva amiga de nombre Yami que será la nueva discípula de nuestro joven caballero de Aries Rito

Al llegar a la casa Rito y Lala presentaron a Yami a Mikan y a Kiki les explicaron del cómo fue que se conocieron y del porque los acompaña, Rito argumento que Yami no tiene un lugar a donde quedarse por lo que le pregunto a Mikan si se pudiera quedar y esta responde que si pero afirmo que si se debía quedarse tenía que compartir habitación con Lala esta se sorprendió diciendo que tiene una compañera de cuarto que podría hablarle de todo tipo de cosas. Kiki le pregunto a Yami de que era capaz de hacer y ella usa su habilidad de transformación, Kiki se sorprende de lo que era capaz de hacer Yami e Kiki pensaba en enseñarle sus habilidades psíquicas pero Rito le dijo que no dado que esta Mikan presente y Kiki le pregunta a Rito del porque no le ha dicho a Mikan de que él es un caballero alegando de que ahora van a vivir 2 extraterrestres de otros planetas y Rito argumento por enésima vez de que no cree que sea conveniente en revelarle ese tipo de información

En la habitación de Rito con Kiki

— _Una cosa Rito ¿Porque Yami vivirá con nosotros?_ — Pregunta Kiki muy curioso

— _Te lo pondré fácil, ella será mi discípula pienso en transmitirle todos mis conocimientos en el arte de curar heridas y reparar armaduras_ — Responde Rito con ligera felicidad

— _¡Discípula! ¿Hablas en serio Rito? _— Exclama Kiki muy impresionado

— _Si hablo en serio_ — Asiente Rito

— _Pero que hay de mí, no se supone que yo sería el nuevo caballero de Aries después de ti_ — Insinúa Kiki muy exaltado

— _No insinuó que Yami sea doncella ni mucho menos de oro, recuerda que ella es de otro planeta y puede que la raza que provenga no pueda usar cosmos o tengan otra forma de cómo usarlo, aunque tal vez le podamos enseñarla en el uso del cosmos con el fin de solo curar_ — Explica Rito a detalle

— _Pero si ella dijo que fue criada para ser una asesina, no crees que es más conveniente que aprenda a usar técnicas ofensivas_ — Sugiere Kiki

— _No creo que sea necesario además ella quiso ser mi discípula para que aprendiera el valor de la vida por lo que sería muy contradictorio si la instruyo en poderes destructivos a niveles atómicos, por lo que sería mejor instruirla en el arte de la curación para que entienda mejor el valor de la vida_ — Insinúa Rito de forma reflexiva

— _Tiene sentido eso creo_ — Comenta Kiki

— _Bueno lo mejor será que vayamos a dormir ahora_ — Tanto Rito como Kiki se van a dormir

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Lala esta tiene una conversación casi interminable con Yami en donde esta tiene una gota en la nuca ante la actitud de Lala al hablar

— _Y esto luego paso lo otro y también cuando fue_ — Conversa Lala mientras de cada tema que le salía con mucha rapide

— _Acaso nunca va a parar_ — Pensó Yami mientras veía a Lala hablar de todo, luego toma su bolsa de dormir y se retira de la habitación

— _¿Oye Yami a dónde vas? _— Pregunta Lala

— _No te importa que vaya a dormir para otro lugar_ — Insinúa Yami

— _En realidad no_ — Responde Lala muy sonriente

Yami se va de la habitación de Lala, mientras ve por las habitaciones va por la de Rito en donde ve que este está dormido, Yami se acerca a la cama de Rito y ve lo dormido que este está, a continuación Yami se acuesta junto a Rito y mientras Yami se duerme inconscientemente abraza a Rito. Tal parece que mañana será un nuevo día para el joven caballero de Aries

**Fin del capitulo**

**Especial: Ichika caballero dorado de Capricornio**

Esta es la historia del joven caballero de Capricornio Ichika Orimura que poco después de ser nombrado caballero decidió partir en querer ver a su hermana y para eso se las ingenió para pilotear una maquinaría avanzada en fuerza militar de nombre Infinite Stratos abreviado IS, cuando logro pilotear un IS se convirtió en una sensación a nivel mundial por ser el primer hombre en pilotear verdaderamente un IS siendo que estas máquinas eran exclusivamente usadas por mujeres siendo las únicas que podían pilotearlas. Ichika al ser el primer hombre en pilotear IS fue llevado a la academia IS en donde allí está la hermana mayor de Ichika, Chifuyu Orimura en donde por fin logro encontrarse con ella después de muchos años

Mientras estudia cómo ser un buen piloto en la academia IS Ichika en cuestión de habilidades como piloto solo se puede describir una cosa clara en el ``Prodigio en todo ámbito´´ gracias a su entrenamiento como caballero eso beneficio mucho a Ichika en sus habilidades de piloto obteniendo grandes puntuaciones y sobresaltando mucho más que las mejores pilotos hasta su hermana admira sus habilidades hasta llegar a decir que Ichika tiene mejores habilidades de piloto de lo que ella fue en su momento, para Ichika manejar su IS personalizado era cosa de niños claro está que usaba armas cosa que él no le agradaba dado a su condición de caballero pero usaba armas por mera cuestión de mantener apariencias y no levantar sospechas

Aparte de haberse encontrado con su hermana Chifuyu Ichika conoce también a un peculiar grupo de amigas entre ellas destacan Houki Shinonono amiga de la infancia que al igual que su hermana tenia años que no la veía y que ella es hermana menor de la creadora original de los IS Tabane Shinonono, Houki se lleva muy bien con Ichika aunque ella de vez en cuando tiende a actuar de manera muy bipolar, luego esta Cecilia Alcott de Inglaterra es de personalidad orgullosa y un tanto delicada en plan princesa de la realeza pero se nota que está muy enamorada de Ichika, Sigue Rin Fang de China que al igual que Houki ella también es amiga de Ichika de la infancia es muy alegre y algo juguetona aparte le tiene miedo a Chifuyu viéndola con mucho respecto y temor, después sigue una estudiante de Francia de nombre Charlotte Dunoirs que por un tiempo fue compañera de cuarto de Ichika en donde un principio ella se hiso pasar por un chico por órdenes de su padre para espiar a Ichika, cuando se supo la verdad de todo Ichika perdono a Charlotte y la acepto como su amiga, ella es muy amable y cariñosa e de carácter pasivo que dado a eso no tuvo mucha dificultad en ganarse la amistad de Ichika y de las demás chicas

Por ultima pero no menos importante llega una chica de Alemania de nombre Laura Bodewig que anteriormente era estudiante de Chifuyu y fue a la academia IS con el fin de volver a ser alumna de ella, ve con mucho respeto a Ichika tomándolo como un modelo a seguir hasta como un rival pero después de un incidente ella ve a Ichika como su prometido hasta se le declaro y lo beso en frente de muchas chicas, ella en cuestión de personalidad es un tanto fría e estricta consigo misma pero de vez en cuando expresa un lado tierno ante las cosas que según ella ve adorables

Y como le va Ichika en la academia, es muy buen piloto tomado como uno de los mayores prodigios de la última década tiene muy buenas amigas, es agradable, honesto, servicial, amable, inteligente y todo un caballero digno de mención. La pregunta del millón ¿Es popular con las chicas?

La pregunta se puede definir como estúpida porque decir que no es como decir que Seiya no es un masoquista que se deja golpear innumerables veces, o que Shun de Andrómeda, Afrodita de Piscis y Misty de Lagarto son representantes de la masculinidad absoluta y la respuesta es si Ichika es popular con las chicas pero a niveles simplemente extremos en donde es visto como si fuera el actor de cine más famoso o una estrella de rock. Ichika es seguido o mejor dicho acosado por su muy grande número de fans, es tanto el acoso y seguimiento que a la largo lograron por inquietar a Ichika ni hablar que cuando estuvo en la piscina en su traje de baño ocurrio algo curioso, la piscina de la academia se volvió roja de sangre más que nada de la sangre de un montón de chicas y en especial de las amigas de Ichika como Laura, Rin, Charlotte, Cecilia y Houki hasta su hermana por orgullo se tapó la nariz al ver el cuerpo semi desnudo de su hermano menor

Para un hombre estar en una academia de solo mujeres bonitas y ser el centro de atención podría significar el paraíso para cualquier hombre pero para Ichika eso solo lo traducía en una sola palabra ¡EL INFIERNO! Para Ichika ser el centro de atención a cada rato le resultaba muy molesto, las constantes insinuaciones románticas de varias chicas e inclusive de sus propias amigas le resultaba en varios momentos hartan té, casi no tenía tiempo para él mayor parte era estar acompañado por sus amigas que aunque buenas ellas de vez en cuando tienden a pelearse entre ellas y la mayoría eran por cosas que para Ichika no tenían el menor sentido y eso llegaba a molestar hasta comenzaba a dudar si debía estar con ellas dado a como tienden a actuar

Para la paciencia del buen Ichika parece que su paciencia toca límite y hasta el mismo se daba cuenta, para evitar que caiga en la total desesperación decidió que después de clases si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer u otra actividad pendiente era encerrarse en su dormitorio como si de un ermitaño o Hikikomori se tratase y para evitar que alguien entre o espié Ichika cerraba las ventanas aseguraba la puerta con una gran cerradura e inspeccionaba cada rincón del dormitorio en caso de haber cámaras escondidas y como el dormitorio era para él solo no tenía que preocuparse por compañeras de cuarto y así mismo Ichika tenía sus momentos de paz y de solo para el mismo ni hablar que la puerta era de un metal duro aprueba de sonido o golpes hasta ponía un cartel de ``Por favor no molestar´´ todo con el fin de tener algo de paz y tranquilidad

Claro está que Ichika agradecía ser un caballero de oro y en especial por dominar la técnica de la tele transportación y cuando se encerraba en su dormitorio aprovechaba para tele transportarse a cualquier lugar, sea al santuario en Grecia, a las 5 montañas a visitar a Shiryu o en otra parte de Japón para reunirse con Rito, Tsuna y Tsukune que este último hace lo mismo que Ichika con lo de tele transportarse después de clase pero más seguido alegando que esa academia de monstruo en donde estudia es bastante aburrida, mientras los 4 estaban reunidos compartiendo anécdotas como que Rito es prometido de una extraterrestre de otro planeta que de plano es una princesa o que Tsukune es apodado La Parca y que es amigo de una vampiresa muy orgullosa, una súcubo muy proporcionada, una brujita de 11 años bastante inteligente y una mujer de nieve, pero lo más resaltante que Tsukune tenga que actuar bajo el perfil de un niño bueno e inocente porque si actuara como suele ser desataría el infierno y más de uno estaría aterrado, los 4 en si tenían muchas anécdotas por compartir pero lo que impresiono a Ichika y a Tsukune era de la pelea de artes marciales que tuvieron Rito y Tsuna donde al final era un empate, Ichika tenía deseos de querer medir fuerzas con ellos y Tsukune también pero Rito y Tsuna dijeron que solo lo hicieron por cuestión festiva y que la propia Atenea les dio permiso cosa que desilusiono a los 2

Hoy en día en la academia IS las clases pasaron e Ichika camina tranquilamente por los pasillos hasta que…

— _¡Ichika! _— Llama una de las amigas de Ichika de nombre Houki

— _¿Houki? ¿Qué pasa?_ — Pregunta Ichika

— _Es que si estas interesado en ver un video_ — Sugiere Houki

— _¿Un video?_ — Dijo Ichika sin entender lo que pasa

— _Si un video de internet que es muy popular sobre unos chicos que luchan con artes marciales ¿Quieres verlo? _— Pregunta Houki muy interesada

— _Si y además me gustan las artes marciales_ — Ichika acompaña a Houki hasta llegar a la sala de computación allí están Ling, Laura, Cecilia y Charlotte que también fueron invitadas por Houki para ver el video

— _¿Hey Houki que quieres que veamos?_ — Pregunta una joven de 2 coletas de nombre Ling

— _Se trata de un video popular sobre 2 chicos de aproximadamente nuestra edad que tienen un duelo de artes marciales_ — Responde Houki estando en la PC

— _¿Un video de 2 chicos peleándose? No creo que sea gran cosa_ — Comenta una joven rubia de nombre Cecilia

— _No soy partidaria de la violencia, ¿Una pregunta esos chicos terminan lastimados? _— Pregunta otra joven rubia de cola de caballo de nombre Charlotte

— _¿2 Chicos peleando? Suena interesante_ — Comenta con mucho interés una chica de cabello plateado de nombre Laura

— _Me pregunto quiénes serán los que pelearan_ — Houki sintoniza el video y ven a 2 chicos que Ichika se sorprende al ver quiénes son — _¿Rito y Tsuna? —_ Dijo muy impresionado al ver a sus amigos — _Con que esta es la pelea que ellos me hablaron la vez pasada_ — Pensó recordando su último encuentro

— _¿Los conoces Ichika?_ — Pregunta Ling de forma casual

— _Si ellos son Rito Yuki y Tsunayoshi Sawada son mis mejores amigos los conozco desde hace años_ — Responde Ichika muy emocionado

— _No sabía que tenías otros amigos_ — Comenta Charlotte ligeramente impresionada

Ven como Rito y Tsuna misteriosamente hicieron hacer crecer sus músculos y la vez destruyen sus uniformes mostrando unos músculos bien definidos sin llegar a ser exagerados cosa que sorprende bastante a las chicas excepto Ichika que sabía lo que estaban haciendo

— _V-V-Vieron eso_ — Dijo Ling con los ojos como platos mientras señala la pantalla

— _Es como si sus músculos crecieran por arte de magia_ — Comenta Houki muy impresionada

— _Pero debo admitir que se ven muy bien con esos músculos_ — Insinúa Cecilia mirando fijamente al par de luchadores — _Ojala Ichika pudiera hacer eso_ — Pensó teniendo una pequeña fantasía con Ichika

— _¿Qué puede hacer eso? Impresionante _— Comenta Laura viendo con estrellas en los ojos la pelea

Ven cómo transcurre la pelea y mientras peleaban las chicas se sorprendían y a la vez se sonrojaban ante ver cómo los 2 peleaban, Ichika pasaba por alto las reacciones de las chicas y se centraba en cómo los 2 pelean

— _Para estar usando Ki se notan que ninguno de los 2 flojea en lo absoluto, quisiera luchar contra Rito o Tsuna y tal vez con Tsukune que él sea el más interesado_ — Pensó Ichika de manera muy analítica

Al finalizar de ver el video las chicas e inclusive Ichika se impresionaron ante el resultado y dan sus palabras de cómo fue la pelea

— _De verdad esos chicos sí que son fuertes_ — Dijo Houki con mucha admiración

— _Pese a no ser pilotos de IS como Ichika y nosotras, tienen mi respeto_ — Asiente Cecilia

— _Se ven que son muy buenos en las artes marciales, debería pulir mis técnicas_ — Se dijo a si misma Ling

— _Debo decir que la pelea estuvo genial y más ver que al final fue empate da a entender que esos chicos para ser muy jóvenes serán unos maestros en las artes marciales_ — Insinúa Charlotte con una ligera sonrisa

— _¿Ichika puedes hacer lo mismo que hicieron ellos?_ — Pregunta Laura muy interesada

— _Claro que si Laura_ — Asiente Ichika

— _¿De verdad Ichika?_ — Pregunta Houki un poco incrédula

— _Si digamos que nosotros fuimos instruidos en las artes marciales desde pequeños_ — Responde Ichika con un poco de nostalgia

— _En serio, quisiera verlo_ — Sugiere Ling

— _Yo igualmente quiero ver las habilidades de Ichika_ — Dijo Cecilia muy interesada

— _Espero que sea verdad Ichika_ — Dijo Charlotte

— _Esta bien se los mostrare, las veré en los campos de entrenamientos más tarde, verán de lo que soy capaz_ — Sugiere Ichika muy confiado

1 Hora después en los campos de entrenamientos esta Ichika en su habitual uniforme como estudiante de IS mientras es visto por un 80 o 90% de todas las chicas de la academia incluyendo su hermana mayor que también está interesada en las habilidades de Ichika en las artes marciales. El propio Ichika se está poniendo nervioso ante mucha atención

— _Creo que no debí abrir la boca. Y puede que sea demasiado tarde para arrepentiré_ — Pensó Ichika muy arrepentido

— _¡Vamos Ichika! _— Anima Ling desde las gradas

— _¡Quiero ver tus movimientos!_ — Pide Laura estando de lado de Ling

— _¡Ichika te amo! _— Exclama una estudiante

— _¡Yo también te amo Ichika!_ — Grita otra estudiante muy emocionada

— _¡Ichika! _— Animan varias estudiantes muy entusiasmada

— _Ha, qué más da, a hacer lo que me piden como siempre _— Ichika se pone en posición un se vuelve un gran silencio en todo el lugar. Ichika cierra los ojos por unos momentos y comienza a — _¡OOOOOAAAAAHHHHHH!_ — Hace que sus músculos crezcan ligeramente haciendo que su camisa se rompa, al hacer eso provoca que la mayoría de las chicas se sonrojan y algunas comienzan a derramar sangre por la nariz y otras se tapan la nariz y los ojos. Ichika se avergüenza ante semejantes reacciones y prosigue a hacer su demostración

A continuación Ichika comienza a hacer una demostración de golpes a gran velocidad rompiendo obstáculos para entrenamientos de IS a mano limpia cosa que sorprende a todas dando a entender que Ichika es muy fuerte, luego salen robots de entrenamientos que se dirigen a Ichika un robot se acerca para atacar a Ichika y este salta para dar una poderosa patada que parte en 2 al robot, luego otro robot comienza a disparar e Ichika esquiva con facilidad los disparo y da un fuerte golpe que rompe al robot haciéndolo explotar, después viene, más robots a atacar e Ichika corre hacia ellos en cambio los robots que vienen equipados con cañones disparan a Ichika y ninguno acierta luego Ichika comienza a dar una ráfaga de golpes hacia los robots

— _¡ATATATATATATATATA!_ — Todos los robots explotan creando una cortina de humo donde se ve a un Ichika ileso después de semejante demostración y da una sonrisa de mucha confianza — _Hm que tal, ha sido genial _— Da una media sonrisa mezclada con una expresión seria

Todas estaban sin habla ante lo que hiso Ichika no podían creer de lo que era capaz Ichika de hacer y en términos más generales lo que hiso fue de película más aún era como si vieran a un héroe de acción en persona y que Ichika fuese ese hombre de acción protagonista de la película. Todas solo tuvieron una reacción en específico

— _¡KYYYAAAAA! _— Todas las chicas se levantaron de las gradas y comenzaron a correr hacia Ichika, otras comenzaron a activar sus IS para ir más rápido entre ellas estaban Houki, Laura, Rin, Cecilia y Laura. Ichika en cambio se puso pálido dio una vuelta hacia atrás y comienza a correr por su vida, las chicas comienzan su plan de casería en ver quien tiene a Ichika

— _¡No dejen que se escape!_ — Gritan varias mientras persiguen al caballero dorado

— _¡Es mío!_ — Exclama una estudiante piloteando su IS

— _¡Ichika hazme tuya!_ — Insiste otra estudiante derramando mucha sangre por la nariz

— _¡Ichika quiero probar tu leché! _— Otra lleva varias cadenas y cuerdas para raptar al chico

El pobre Ichika está corriendo por su vida todo parece que hiso algo que le va a costar la vida

¿Podrá salir vivo Ichika de lo que las chicas de la academia tienen preparado para él?

**Fin del especial**

**Notas del Autor: Listo termine el capítulo en tiempo record, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y ver que Yami se suma al elenco puede que se vuelva una nueva competidora que pondrá las cosas bien difíciles para las demás **

**El siguiente capítulo será un especial que no será canónico y será para celebrar mi cumpleaños que será el 22 de este mes prácticamente martes si mi memoria no me falla, cumpliré 19 años para los curiosos, el especial será una parodia de un videojuego que de los que he jugado durante mi infancia aunque no me decido por cual es el más conveniente mis opciones son:**

**1) Pokemon Rojo y Azul **

**2) Mario Party **

**3) Mario Kart**

**4) Resident Evil (Mas precisamente el 1)**

**5) The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time**

**6) Star Craft de PC**

**7) The House of The Dead 2**

**Hasta allí mi lista de opciones de juegos que parodiar para mi cumpleaños, aunque no quiero sonar como ese mierdero programa de MTV que tanto apesta a mierda mal hecha**

**Agradezco otra vez a mis colaboradores ZeroTT, Chivotenkai y Sekishiki por su apoyo, también recomiendo a un nuevo escritor de nombre Taro0305 que tiene 2 fic increíbles uno de Dragon Ball Z con Naruto con Goten y Trunks como protagonistas y otro de Avatar. Léanlos por favor se los recomiendo de corazón valen mucho la pena **

**Los veré en el siguiente capítulo titulado: Especial de Cumpleaños **

**P.D: Por favor voten en los reviews por cuál de los 7 juegos antes mencionados quieren que le haga una parodia para disfrutar y echarse a reír con todo eso me despido**


	6. Parodia: Resident Evil

**Renuncia de derechos: La francuicia de Resident Evil o Bio Hazard en Japón es propiedad de la Capcom, y los personajes mostrados son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños**

**Aclaración: Esta parodia está hecha con fines meramente humorísticos y no busca tomarse en serio para nada**

**Especial de Parodias: Resident Evil  
**  
En las afueras de la ciudad Tanooki mas precisamente cercas de la montañas (Sepan la Chingada como se llama) están ocurriendo un montón de sucesos meramente extraños entre ellas desapariciones de muchas personas entre ellas mayormente hombres de edades de 30 años en adelante y supuestamente fueron secuestrados por travestís, pedófilos, pervertidos sexuales, violadores y asesinos en serie dado que también se reportaron muertes grotescas e enfermizas donde supuestos hombres fueron devorados por grupos de personas supuestamente en obras de orgias retorcidas, sea lo que estaban sucediendo eran obras sumamente horribles

La policía envío un grupo táctico de gran capacidad militar denominada los S.T.A.R.S (Súper Tácticos Avanzados Recontra Supremos) siendo conformados en su mayoría por jóvenes de entre 16 a 18 años dado que como es habitual, la policía es tan inútil y tan floja que prefiere que jóvenes sin experiencia arriesguen sus vidas mientras los policías se rascan las bolas sin hacer absolutamente un coño de la madre. Que buen ejemplo es la policía para la sociedad que cada vez hay mayor índice de delincuencias y corrupción

Los S.T.A.R.S o como coño se llamen, envío al equipo Chingon a investigar los extraños acontecimientos pero se perdió contactos con ellos hace unos días, se rumora que el piloto estaba bien borracho después de un supuesto concurso de bebidas en pleno vuelo y que ``Misteriosamente´´ el helicóptero en donde iba el equipo Chingon se estrelló contra un anuncio de ropa Marca Bob Esponja por suerte no hubo pérdidas y el equipo Chingon fue a una mansión que convenientemente estaba en medio de un bosque oscuro, después no se supo nada de ellos. En su búsqueda llega el equipo Arrecho conformados por los jóvenes Hao Asakura, Tsukune Aono, Ginei Morioka (O como coño se llame) Ichika Orimura y el teniente Naruto Uzumaki junto con el piloto Gray (Que se espera que sea más competente que el inútil piloto Natsu) van a investigar sobre el paradero del equipo Chingon

En medio del oscuro bosque en plena noche el equipo arrecho está investigando los alrededores mientras que Hao ve algo

—_¡Miren un helicóptero estrellado! _—Exclama la miembro de los S.T.A.R.S Hao Asakura mientras señala un helicóptero destruido en medio del bosque

—_Debe ser del equipo Chingon. Gin como tienes una cámara debes investigar ese helicóptero ¡Ya!_ —Ordena el líder del equipo Arrecho Naruto Uzumaki de forma directa

— _¡Enseguida!_ — Responde el miembro del equipo Ginei Morioka o llamado Gin por los amigos —_Sabía que esta cámara me iba ser de utilidad_ —Pensó muy entusiasmado mientras saca su cámara de video y revisa el helicóptero del equipo chingon —_Guau sí que está hecho mierda tanto por dentro como por fuera_ —Mientras revisa el helicóptero ve en la parte de piloto que el piloto Natsu está muerto de forma sumamente brutal y su expresión es la siguiente —_¡Puta Madre!_

—_¿Pasa algo Gin?_ —Pregunta Naruto un poco curioso

—_Teniente será mejor que revise _—Sugiere Gin de forma exaltada

—_Mierda… pobre Natsu_ —Naruto entra al helicóptero y ve el cadáver del piloto Natsu Dragnel con terribles mordidas y rasguños por doquier

—_Mire teniente también hay muchas latas de cervezas vacías_ —Comenta Gin mientras recoge una de las tantas latas de cerveza que estaban dentro del helicóptero

—_Como me lo imagine, de verdad su alcoholismo le costó la vida y probablemente de los demás pilotos_ —Comenta Naruto un poco triste

Naruto y Gin se separan y con este que investiga los alrededores comienza a escuchar unos extraños ruidos, ruidos que se pueden asemejar a los de un perro o algo parecido

—_Creo haber escuchado a un perro gruñir_ —Mientras que Gin camina encuentra algo que le llama la atención —_¡Miren encontré una entrada para el concierto de Galneryus!_ — De repente algo se avecina hacia Gin y comienza a atacarlo — _¡Ahhhhh! _— El grito de Gin llama la atención de los demás entre ellos Hao ve que Gin es atacado por un grupo de perros —_¡Auxilio! ¡Ahhh! ¡Me están violando! ¡Ahhh! ¡Ayuda!_ —Grita muy desesperado siendo mordisqueado por varios perros salvajes

**¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG!**

—_Oh no se me acabaron las balas_ —Se dijo a si misma Hao tras haber gastado todas sus municiones logrando matar 3 perros de 7

Los perros después de comer a Gin vivo van tras Hao que esta como una experta se queda parada viendo como los perros vienen hacia ella a matarla hasta que Tsukune y Naruto van al rescate disparando a los perros, Tsukune va a donde está Hao a atenderla

— _¡Vamos puta! ¡No te quedes parada!_ —Exclama el miembro de los S.T.A.R.S Tsukune Aono muy exaltado mientras toma de la mano a Hao

De repente el helicóptero del equipo Arrecho comienza a despegar

—_¡Hey! ¡No nos dejes aquí!_ —Grita Tsukune muy desesperado tras ver el helicóptero despegar

—_¡Perdón tengo una importante cita con mi novia!_ —Responde el piloto Gray Fullbuster muy nervioso mientras revisa su reloj

El helicóptero se va dejando al equipo Arrecho solos por su cuenta

— _¡Ese hijo de la gran puta nos abandonó!_ —Exclama Tsukune muy molesto

—_Gray tiene novia, no lo sabía_ —Comenta de forma casual el miembro de los S.T.A.R.S Ichika Orimura

—_Eso es lo de menos_ —Dijo Naruto muy cínico mientras dispara a varios perros

—_¡Hay no, vienen más!_ —Grita Hao asustada

Vienen más perros como los que mataron a Gin y el equipo Arrecho corre por su vida hasta llegar a una misteriosa mansión en medio de un oscuro bosque que convenientemente tiene la puerta central abierta, el quipo Arrecho no duda ni un segundo y se adentra a la nada peligrosa y muy segura mansión que se espera que estén a salvo mientras ignoren a los monstruos y trampas mortales que rondan de allí todo bien

—_Uh, por los pelos_ —Comenta Tsukune muy cansado

—_Eso fue muy extraño_ —Dijo Hao un poco consternada

—_Como que Gray tiene novia_ —Insinúa Ichika de forma inocente

—_Aparte de eso_ —Dijo Hao de forma casual

—_Equipo tenemos que investigar esta mansión_ —Ordena Naruto muy firme

—_¿¡Cuáles son las ordenes teniente!?_ —Pregunta Ichika poniéndose en saludo militar

—_Ichika mejor que hagas equipo con Hao e investigues por la izquierda, tu Tsukune investigas por la derecha de abajo mientras que yo investigare en el segundo piso. ¿Alguna objeción equipo_? —Pregunta Naruto ya después de especificar la orden

—_Si no crees que si Ichika y Hao van a hacer equipo, no es más conveniente que haga equipo contigo por seguridad teniente_ —Insinúa Tsukune severamente preocupado

—_No creo que sea necesario, ustedes investigaras lo de abajo mientras yo lo de arriba. Vale_ —Responde Naruto muy seguro y calmado

—_No lo sé estamos en una mansión que apenas conocemos, no deberíamos estar juntos para cubrir nuestras espaldas y cuidarnos entre nosotros por si acaso nos tomen desprevenido_ —Comenta Tsukune muy preocupado

—_¡Carajo Tsukune! Tenemos armas y munición ¡Qué más quieres! _—Exclama Naruto severamente molesto

—_¡Esta bien! Seguiré con tu puto plan, pero no me culpes que luego te ataquen unas cosas extrañas como las que mataron a Gin y posiblemente a Natsu, y necesitas de mi ayuda_ —Dijo Tsukune de forma sarcástica

—_No soy tan cagon como tú, tengo mi pistola y mi munición. No creo que tenga que preocuparme por más nada ni que las 15 balas de mi pistola como las 99 balas que lleva cargado no fuesen a acabarse de golpe. Bien equipo a separarnos_—Responde Naruto igual de sarcástico mientras señala su pistola

El quipo Arrecho se divide en 3 partes la primera con Hao y Ichika investigando la gran sala de comedor de la mansión, la segunda con Tsukune investigando la parte derecha de la mansión y la tercera con Naruto investigando la parte de arriba de la mansión

Con Hao y Ichika

— Parece que no hay nada extraño en este lugar —Comenta Hao mientras ve los alrededores de la sala

— _¡Hao mira esto!_ —Exclama Ichika muy sorprendido tras hacer un descubrimiento

Hao va a donde esta Ichika que este encontró algo extraño en el suelo

— _¡Que pasa Ichika! _—Exclama Hao muy alarmada

— _Encontré esto en el suelo _—Responde Ichika tras ver una mancha roja en el suelo

— _¿Qué es?_ —Pregunta Hao un poco nerviosa

— _¿Es sangre?_ —Responde Ichika de forma sospechosa

— _¿Y cómo estás seguro que es sangre?_ —Pregunta Hao de forma casual

— _¿No lo sé? Solo vi que una mancha roja y huele a hierro como la sangre_ —Responde Ichika un poco pensativo

—_Hm… tiene sentido la verdad_ —Comenta Hao de forma casual

**¡BANG! ¡BANG!**

De repente se escucha unos disparos que alerta a los 2

— _¿Escuchaste eso? _—Pregunta Ichika muy serio

—_Sonó como unos disparos de aquel lugar_ —Responde Hao muy seria

Se están escuchando unos gritos de terror

—_ ¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡ALEJATE DE MÍ! ¡NO! ¡NOOO! ¡AAAHHHH! _— Grita muy aterrorizado un chico joven para luego escucharse unas grotescas mordidas

—_Esos gritos son…_ —Dijo Ichika y antes de terminar su frase es interrumpido por…

—_De Krillin iré a ver_ —Hao entra a donde se escuchó el alboroto y al entrar comienza a escuchar unos crujidos como si alguien estuviese comiendo carne y Hao camina a donde se escucha ese sonido y ve a un sujeto en traje verde abajo en cuclillas —_Disculpa señor? ¿Has visto a alguien por aquí?_ — Pregunta de forma educada

El misterioso se levanta y Hao ve lo que estaba haciendo y veo algo que la aterro, al parecer el extraño hombre se estaba comiendo vivo a Krillin dado que ve el cuerpo sin vida y con la cabeza arrancada a mordidas, el extraño hombre voltea la mirada y Hao se inquieta al ver que se trata de alguien con ojos blancos sin pupilas, con la piel muy pálida y con grandes signos de que la carne está en estado de descomposición y se acerca a Hao lentamente dando unos gemidos inquietantes y la respuesta de Hao es

—_¡AHHH!_ —Hao muy asustada ante el extraño ser comienza a correr lejos de ese misterioso ser y va a donde esta Ichika que esté preocupado le pregunta

— _¿Qué pasa Hao?_ —Pregunta Ichika muy serio

—_U-U-Un monstruo_ —Responde Hao muy asustada

— _¿Un monstruo?_ —Dijo Ichika un poco confundido

—_Y no solo eso, parece que ese monstruo se comió a Krillin vivo_ —Dijo Hao muy exaltada

— _¿¡Se comió a Krillin vivo!? Tendré que ver para creerlo_ —Exclama Ichika muy inquieto

La puerta en donde entro a Hao para ver a Krillin es abierta por el monstruo que la aterro donde este se acerca a los 2 chicos extendiendo sus brazos

— _¡Hay no! ¡Ahí viene!_ —Grita Hao muy asustada

— _¡Yo me encargo!_ —Ichika con su revólver apunta al monstruo y de un solo disparo le revienta el cráneo matándolo completamente — _¡HEAD SHOT!_ —Grita muy victorioso mientras ve como el monstruo cae al suelo salpicando sangre por donde era la cabeza

— _Por fin está muerto_ —Dijo Hao muy aliviada

— _¿Aunque que era esa cosa? ¿Parecía humano?_ —Se pregunta Ichika a si mismo muy intrigado

— _¿Parecía humano pero no actuaba como uno? ¿Sera acaso un zombi?_ —Insinúa Hao muy nerviosa

—_No seas tonta los zombis no existen_ —Responde Ichika muy incrédulo ante tal afirmación

—_Entonces ¿Qué era eso que mataste?_ —Pregunta Hao muy alarmada

—_Tal vez un drogadicto_ ¨Comenta Ichika de forma casual

—_O tal vez sea alguien afectado por esta nueva droga denominada droga zombi_ —Dijo Hao un poco calmada

—_Podría ser, mejor vemos a Krillin_ —Dijo Ichika y junto a Hao van en donde están el cadáver de Krillin en donde ambos se asquearon de la forma como murió —Dios mío es horrible —Comenta severamente horrorizado

—_Pobre Krillin solo tenía una semana como nuevo miembro de S.T.A.R.S_ —Dijo Hao un tanto triste

—_De todas formas debemos de avisar de esto a Naruto y a Tsukune_ —Insinúa Ichika de forma seria

—_Entendido. Pero primero_ — Hao revisa el cadáver de Krillin y le recoge las municiones de pistolas, espray de primeros auxilios, un cuchillo militar y por ultimo una metralleta semiautomática cargada con sus municiones de 300 balas —_¡Listo! _—Exclamo tras haber terminado de recoger todo del cadáver

— _Oye no crees que esta profanando a Krillin_ — Comenta Ichika un poco dudoso

— _Claro que no de seguro su último deseo era que en caso que muera que una linda chica tome sus pertenencias para honrar su muerte_ —Responde Hao de forma divertida

—_¿Cuándo dijo eso?_ —Pregunta Ichika muy curioso

— _Eso no importa ahora mismo hay que ver a los demás _—Hao e Ichika salen del lugar y van en busca de los otros 2 miembros

Con Tsukune que está en una sala en donde las paredes hay cuadros y en el centro hay una estatua de una mujer sosteniendo una vasija

—_Qué lugar más curioso de, seguro el dueño de esta mansión le encanta el arte_—Pensó Tsukune mientras revisa la zona y ve en la estatua algo que le llama la atención —¿Que será ese papel que está arriba de la estatua? —Se dijo a si mismo mientras ve por los alrededores y agarra una mini escalera y lo pone en donde está la estatua para subir a recoger el papel, al recogerlo nota que es un mapa del primer puso de la mansión — _¿Quién esconde un mapa en un lugar como este? ¿O fueron unos piratas que escondieron un tesoro? ¿O será que él lo puso debe estar drogado? Hm Lo segundo es lo más lógico_ — Después de revisar el mapa, ve un cuarto en donde hay un cadáver en el piso — Parece llevar días muerto, posiblemente sea uno de esos extraños asesinatos que ocurrieron — Se dijo a sí mismo un poco preocupado

Después de revisar el cadáver Tsukune se adentra aún más al cuarto y ve que hay munición de pistola de unas 15 balas junto a 2 granadas y no duda en recogerlas en caso de emergencia, se comienza a escuchar unas caminatas y se da la vuelta para ver de qué se trata. Pero sin saberlo se lleva una gran sorpresa

— _¡PUTA MADRE! _—Grito Tsukune al ver que el cadáver volvió a la vida y se acerca a él agarrándolo y queriéndolo morder pero no se deja y lo tira, acto seguido apunta con su pistola e comienza a disparar —_¡Muere Hijo de puta muere!_ —Después de 7 tiros para ser exactos el cadáver que se levantó muere definitivamente —_Carajo eso sí que dio miedo, debo avisar de esto a los demás_ —Comenta un poco cansado e se retira del lugar y va a donde están los demás

En la sala principal Hao e Ichika se encuentran con Tsukune que entre ellos comienzan a darse las siguientes noticias

—_Chicos no podrán imaginarse con lo que me encontré_ —Insinúa Tsukune muy alarmado

— _¿Qué fue lo que encontraste?_ —Pregunta Ichika muy serio

— _¡Un zombi! ¡UN PUTO ZOMBI DE VERDAD! _— Responde Tsukune muy dramático

—_Qué curioso porque eso íbamos a decirte, aparte de eso también que encontramos a Krillin muerto_ —Comenta Hao muy exaltada

— _¿¡Que Krillin está muerto!? Maldita sea si ni si quiera lleva un mes como miembro oficial_ —Exclama Tsukune muy exaltado

—Al menos antes de morir Krillin me pidió que recogiera todas sus municiones y armamentos en caso de una emergencia —Responde Hao muy calmada mientras enseña la metralleta semiautomática

—_¿Te pidió eso? De verdad que es un buen miembro_ —Dijo Tsukune un poco alegre

—_De cualquier forma debemos avisarlo al teniente Naruto cuanto antes_ —Insinúa Hao de forma informal

—_De seguro puede que haya más zombis en esta mansión _—Comenta Tsukune de forma casual

—_Pero si los zombis no existen_ —Dijo Ichika muy incrédulo

—_A ver vamos por partes. Vi un cadáver en el suelo y revise que no tenía signos de vida, luego ese mismo cadáver se levantó como si volviera a la vida como un ¡PUTO ZOMBI! Que más necesita_ —Exclama Tsukune muy exaltado

—_Ok Tsukune voy a creer en tu ridícula historia de zombis que se levantan porque si _—Dijo Ichika un poco molesto

—_¡Maldita sea Ichika! No estoy jugando_ —Exclama Tsukune molesto

—_Dejemos de discusiones o mejor es buscar a Naruto y posiblemente más sobrevivientes_ —Insinúa Hao de forma conveniente

—_Si es que hay a no ser que hayan más zombis como el que me acabo de encontrar_ —Comenta Tsukune un poco inseguro

—_Mejor que nos separemos yo busco por arriba y ustedes por los lados_ —Sugiere Ichika mientras recarga su revólver

—_¡Esta bien! _—Responde Hao muy segura enseñando su arma

—_Esta loco separarnos habiendo posiblemente más de esos zombis o de esos perros que mataron a Gin hace poco_ —Dijo Tsukune un poco exaltado

—_Si que eres cagon Tsukune, tenemos armas por ejemplo tengo un revolver que con eso pude reventar la cabeza a uno de esos supuestos zombis, Hao tiene una metralleta y tú tienes tu pistola. No hay de qué preocuparse_ —Responde Ichika un poco fastidiado

—_Al menos de que algo nos ataque desprevenidamente _—Comenta Tsukune mientras ve su pistola

Los 3 se separan Ichika va hacia arriba, Hao en la zona en donde murió Krillin y Tsukune vuelve al lugar en donde se encontró con el zombi

Con Tsukune que empieza a recordar algo

— _Mierda olvide que recogí este mapa, debí enseñárselos a ellos. Pero que importa tienen armas más chingonas que mi pistola por lo que no sería gran problema_ — Se dijo a si mismo Tsukune un poco inseguro. Pasa de la siguiente puerta para ir al corredor ve que no hay nada sospechoso y mientras camina hasta que algo destruye la ventana —_¿Pero qué coño?_ —Ve que lo que salió de la ventana era un perro pero del mismo tipo que mato a Gin, el perro va hacia él y este no duda en disparar y mata al perro con 3 tiros —_Perro de mierda me hiciste gastar 3 balas _—Va la siguiente puerta y frente de el aparece un zombi. Comienza a disparar a lo loco en donde el zombi cae al suelo aparentemente muerto —_Putas con ese zombi de verdad puede que haya más de uno, y coño me gaste 7 balas para matarlo _—Pensó muy molesto mientras camina el zombi que supuestamente mato le agarra la pierna y se alarma y logra liberarse del zombi, acto seguido le pita la cabeza varias veces —_Muere puto zombi muere _—

Luego de varias pisadas logra romperle el cráneo al zombi indaga en algunas puertas y todas ellas están cerradas excepto una que conduce a un baño y entra allí, al investigar ve una bañera llena de agua, al mirar esa bañera de repente y de manera sorpresiva aparece otro zombi que estaba allí dentro de la bañera y Tsukune se aleja de él y le dispara directamente por la cabeza matándolo en el acto —_Carajo otro zombi más espero que Ichika y Hao se puedan arreglárselas con las armas que tiene, en cambio solo tengo esta pistola y no sé si mis balas me van a alcanzar_ —Se dijo a si mismo un tanto harto de todo lo que paso

Con Hao que después de haber visitado una vez el cadáver de Kriliin ve que cerca de el hay una puerta que la conduce a un corredor bastante oscuro, mientras camina ve que hay una jaula de ave vacía y unas escaleras que la conduce al segundo piso, pasa por las escaleras y ve otra puerta que lo entra a un corredor en donde hay espejos y armaduras de caballeros medievales peor para sorpresa de Hao había 4 zombis en conjunto que se acercan a Hao y ella asustada comienza a disparar a lo loco

—_¡Muéranse por favor muéranse!_ —Exclama Hao con un poco de locura

Al acabarse las balas de la metralleta Hao ve que los 3 zombis están muertos cosa que alivia a Hao luego ella revisa el lugar ve algo que le hace gracia, ve una flecha clavada en el ¿Culo de una estatua de Ángel?

—_Me pregunto ¿Quién se le ocurrió esta broma que le salió bien?_ — Comenta Hao aguantándose la risa

Después agarra la flecha que ve que tiene una esmeralda en la punta que brilla mucho

—_¿Me pregunto cuánto valdrá? De seguro puede que unos cuantos millones_ —Hao se retira del lugar con la flecha recogida como una muestra o para venderla a una joyería, sea lo que sea decide volver a la sala principal

Mientras tanto Tsukune al ver que las puertas del lugar están cerradas con llave decide volver a la entrada principal encontrándose con Hao

—_¿Tsukune encontraste algo?_ — Pregunta Hao de forma informal

—_Sí y son 2 zombis uno en una bañera y el otro casi me sorprende el muy hijo puta y por ultimo un perro zombi que al igual que los 2 zombis este lo mate a balazos de allí no encontré más nada importante. ¿Qué encontraste?_ —Responde Tsukune de forma sarcástica

—_Checa esto que encontré_ —Responde Hao muestra la flecha con la punta de esmeralda—¿Qué opinas? —Pregunta muy interesada

— _¿Y en donde encontraste esa flecha?_ —Pregunta Tsukune un poco curioso

— _Digamos que la encontré clavada en el culo de un Ángel_ —Responde Hao de forma humorística

— _¿El culo de un Ángel? De verdad está ocurriendo cosas muy extrañas en esta mansión_ —Dijo Tsukune un poco desconcertado

— _¿Qué crees que valga esta flecha en ebay? _—Pregunta Hao muy curiosa mientras ve la flecha

—_No estoy seguro pero puede que valga mucho, hay otra más de esa para ver si consigo una para mí_ —Insinúa Tsukune muy interesado

—_No era la única que encontré_ —Responde Hao un poco decepcionada

—_Mierda, puede que encuentre algo más en esta mansión digo aquí hay muchas cosas que deben de valer una fortuna, como no hay nadie aquí vivo excepto nosotros y Ichika y el teniente Naruto puede nadie vea de malo que tomemos algunas cosas de aquí_ —Sugiere Tsukune dando una media sonrisa

—_Tú lo has dicho_ —Dijo Hao siguiéndole la corriente

—_Creo que debemos revisar por arriba a ver si logramos encontrar a esos 2_ — Hao y Tsukune suben a las escaleras de la sala central pero ven que en lo que parece a simple vista un cuadro de una obra de arte parece tener algo que les llama la atención a los 2

—_Oye Tsukune ¿No notas algo extraño en este cuadro?_ —Insinúa Hao un poco analítica

—_Si que ese cuadro parece tener bordes abiertos y una especie de perilla de oro, como si fuese una especie de puerta_ —Comenta Tsukune viendo los bordes

—_Tal parece que era una puerta después de todo_ —Hao toca la perilla y la hala hacia ella moviendo el cuadro que al final resultó ser una especie de puerta

—_A ver a dónde conduce_ —Hao y Tsukune entran a lo que parece a una especie de patio de aspecto de película de terror antigua —_¡Genial esta mansión no podía volverse más aterradora!_ —Exclama muy sarcástico en voz alta mientras se aproximan 2 zombis hacia donde están — _¡Me cago en la puta!_ —Grita muy molesto

— _¡Descuida de esta me encargo yo!_ — Hao dispara con su metralleta y en cuestión de segundos matan a los 2 zombis de manera fácil —_¡Listo asunto arreglado!_ —Exclama muy victoriosa de si misma

—_Oye no deberías apuntar bien, no es bueno que dispares a lo loco_ —Comenta Tsukune un poco preocupado

—_Pero si mate al objetivo ¿Eso no es lo que importa?_ —Dijo Hao un poco aburrida

—_Si pero tampoco desperdicies munición valiosa, no sabemos cuántos de esos hijos de putas muertos vivientes estén rondando por esta mansión o posiblemente por afuera_ —Responde Tsukune un poco cansado

—_Ya tranquilo puede que haya mucha munición escondida en esta mansión en caso de emergencia_ —Insinúa Hao muy calmada

— _¿Cómo estás segura?_ —Pregunta Tsukune un poco desconfiado

—_Intuición_ —Hao guiñé el ojo izquierdo muy confiada

—_Como sea, como esos zombis están muertos y espero que sean los últimos mejor investiguemos esta parte a ver que encontramos_ —Comenta Tsukune un poco aliviado

Al adentrarse al oscuro patio ven un muro con un grabado de Ángel con un arco pero que en la parte de la flecha le falta algo

—_Que grabado más curioso ¿No lo crees Hao?_ —Insinúa Tsukune viendo detenidamente el muro

—_Si pero no notas algo extraño_ —Sugiere Hao muy curiosa

—_Como que en la parte de la punta de la flecha pareciera que le falta algo_ —Responde Tsukune viendo un agujero en el muro

—_Si, aunque tengo una corazonada_ — Hao saca la flecha dorada que recogió, le quita la punta y la pone en el grabado. A continuación el muro comienza a bajarse como si de una puerta secreta se tratase y a la vez revela unas escaleras que conducen a una especie de catacumba

—_Ok esta mansión cada vez es más extraña_ — Dijo Tsukune un poco consternado y junto con Hao entran a la catacumba y al llegar hasta el fondón notan unas extrañas estatuillas de máscaras de aspecto lúgubre pero lo que más llama la atención es un sarcófago colgado en el techo con unas cadenas que la sujetan —_Guau ¿Qué será ese sarcófago colgado? ¿Sera el sarcófago de Drácula?_ — Comenta muy sarcástico

—_No crees que exageras_ —Insinúa Hao teniendo una gota en la nuca

—_Ni tanto, si existen los zombis cabe la posibilidad de que existan los vampiros_ —Sugiere Tsukune un poco estresado

—_¿Qué será eso? _— Hao ve un libro de color azul en la mesa y lo agarra, el libro en cuestión tiene por nombre como ``El Libro de la Muerte´´ , revisa el libro y ve que tiene una llave e Tsukune nota la llave que recogió —_¿Para que servirá esta llave?_ —Se pregunta a si misma mirando la llave

—_Pues en donde investigue había puertas que estaban cerradas con llave, puede que con esa llave las habrá_ —Responde Tsukune de forma pensativa

—_¿Qué dirá este libro?_ —Hao revisa El Libro de la Muerte y ve que las páginas están en blanco excepto una que tiene una nota escrita que dice así:

**Las 4 mascaras**

**La primera no dice vilezas**

**La segunda no huele la inmundicia**

**La tercera no ve a la malicia**

**La cuarta ni dice, ni huele, ni ve las perfidias**

**Cuando las 4 estén en su lugar, la depravación se extenderá**

Tsukune y Hao están un poco confundidos a lo que quiso decir la nota

—_¿Entendiste algo Tsukune?_ —Pregunta Hao muy confundida

—_Lo que entendí era algo sobre unas 4 mascaras _—Responde Tsukune igual de confundido al respecto

Los 2 ven las estatuillas de máscaras que curiosamente eran alrededor de 4

—_Puede que eso sea una pista_ —Insinúa Tsukune un poco seguro

—_Pero ¿Qué quiso decir con que la depravación se extenderá?_ —Se pregunta a si misma Hao muy curiosa

—_Tal vez se desata una ola de depravados sexuales que querrán violarnos como parte de una maldición. De cualquier forma mejor que volvamos a la mansión a ver que puede abrir esta llave_ —Responde Tsukune de forma sarcástica

Los 2 miembros se retiran de la catacumba y regresan a la mansión, esta vez van al segundo piso a la dirección de la derecha en donde no exploraron, con la llave abren la puerta que estaba cerrada que al entrar ven a un zombi al frente y Tsukune lo mata de un disparo

—_Listo de un solo tiro vasto_ —Dijo Tsukune muy confiado

—_Si pero no le reventaste la cabeza como hiso Ichika con su revolver que lo hacía ver genial_ —Comenta Hao un poco decepcionada

—_¿Disculpa que no tenga un arma patea culos como la de Ichika?_ —Comenta Tsukune muy sarcástico

Luego ven otro zombi y Hao lo mata con metralleta con un solo disparo en la cabeza

—_Parece que aprendes rápido_ —Dijo Tsukune un poco impresionado

—_Como dices si hay muchos zombis como aparenta mejor es prevenir que lamentar_ —Responde Hao muy sonriente

Tsukune y Hao entran a un cuarto en donde encuentran un mechero y una nota que habla sobre plantas botánicas curativas y que existe una forma de cómo hacerlas funcionar y dice lo siguiente:

**Para curar heridas de manera rápida a través de estas plantas es moldearlas como si fueran cigarrillos usar un mechero para encenderlos y a fumarse una bien buena, al fumar las heridas se van y es como si uno se volviera inmortal por arte magia esta estas rondando en el espacio exterior sin saber ni puta idea del porque estoy allí.**

**Al menos sé que la policía no va tras mí porque sé que ellos son mis mayores compradores, ese jefe de policía sí que sabe hacer buen negocio**

**Ojalá el FBI ni esas putas asociaciones antidrogas lean esta nota o si no estaré jodido**

**Autor: Toallin La Toalla**

**P.D: Recuerden siempre lleven una toalla son buenas**

Los 2 están un poco confundidos con lo que acaban de leer

—_Que mensaje más extraño_ —Comenta Hao un tanto confundida

—_Como el que lo escribió es un narcotraficante_ —Insinúa Tsukune de forma humorística

—_Aparte de eso, aunque sea curioso eso de unas plantas medicinales que curan mientras uno fuma_ —Dijo Hao un poco pensativa

Los 2 salen de la habitación por otra puerta y al entrar notan que hay 2 zombis en 2 lados diferentes, matan a ambos zombis pero luego vienen otros 3, 2 que subieron por unas escaleras y otro que estaba al final de un pasillo. Hao con su metralleta dispara salvajemente matando a los 3 pero a la vez dejando destrozos en la zona

—_¡Mueran zombis mueran! Hahaha ¡Tengo más alegría para dar! _— Exclama Hao de forma muy alocada hasta que Tsukune Le golpean la cabeza —_¡Auch! ¿¡Porque me golpeaste Tsukune!?_ —Se queja de forma leve tocándose la cabeza

—_Porque no tienes que actuar como una loca con complejo de Rambo, además desperdiciaste más munición de lo necesaria_ — Responde Tsukune de mala gana

—_No es para tanto al menos me queda_ — Dijo Hao mientras comienza a mirar el contador de balas que le quedan— _¿130 Balas? ¿Creo que debo ahorrar balas?_ —Responde un poco nerviosa

—_Hay contigo_ — Comenta Tsukune muy decepcionado poniendo su mano en el rostro

Los 2 bajan por las escaleras y entran a una habitación que curiosamente tiene una computadora encendida y Hao e Tsukune no dudan un segundo en revisarla y comentan lo siguiente

—_¡Hay internet! _— Exclamaron los 2 al mismo tiempo muy alegres

—_Necesito actualizar mi perfil de Facebook_ — Comenta Tsukune mientras se sienta a usar la computadora

—_Yo también necesito actualizar mi perfil_ — Insinúa Hao mientras espera por su turno

Ambos actualizan sus perfiles de Facebook mientras se dan un descanso por los momentos

¿Parece que están seguros? ¿Por ahora?

**Fin de la primera parte**


	7. La Disciplinada

**Capítulo 6: La disciplinada**

En pleno domingo Rito es contactado telepáticamente por Tsukune para reunirse en la tarde con él junto con Ichika y Tsuna para demostrarles algo, Rito acepta sin más y le dice a Mikan, Lala, Kiki y a Yami que va a visitar a unos amigos. Lala y Yami quisieron acompañar a Rito pero este les dice que es una reunión entre chicos cosa que pone triste a las 2. Rito va al centro de la ciudad en donde allí se encuentra con Tsuna, Ichika y Tsukune este último les dice para ir a un lugar aislado para demostrarles un nuevo truco que invento durante su estancia en la academia para monstruos

En una estación de trenes abandonado

— _¿Qué es lo que quieres enseñarnos Tsukune?_ — Pregunta Rito con curiosidad

— _Están preparados para sorprenderse de mi último invento_ — Propone Tsukune muy entusiasmado

— _¿Invento?_ — Dijo Ichika sin tener idea de nada

— _Les he dicho que en la academia en donde estudio me apodan ``La Parca´´_ — Insinúa Tsukune con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

— _¿Y eso que tiene que ver?_ — Pregunta Tsuna

— _¡Buuueno! Digamos que gracias a ese apodo se me ocurrió esto que acabo de inventar ¿Están preparados? _— Insinúa Tsukune de forma extravagante

— _¡Sí!_ — Asienten los 3 caballeros dorados

— _Muy bien empecemos_ — Tsukune comienza a concentrar su cosmos a continuación su cosmos cambia de dorado a morado y sorprendentemente aparece un ser misterioso de túnica morada con bordes dorados que porta una hoz dorada con una calavera de dragón como decoración, fuera de la túnica que lleva puesta se ve que es un ser esquelético dado que no tiene ni rastro de carne en su cuerpo, en la parte de la cabeza o mejor dicho el cráneo en donde deberían estar los ojos en cambio están 2 puntos rojos brillantes que le da un aire siniestro y finalizando tiene una corona dorada que da a entender que se trata de un rey. Ichika, Tsuna y Rito estaban impresionados y no era para menos porque ante ellos era como ver a La Muerte en persona — _¡Guala! Les presento ante ustedes al Rey de la Muerte_

— _Es impresionante_ — Dijo Rito anonadado

— _Siento una sensación de terror y peligro al tan solo verlo_ — Comenta Tsuna mientras siente que su piel se eriza del terror

— _Es como si la mismísima Muerte se aproximara para cegar nuestras vidas_ — Dijo Ichika sudando al frio estando paralizado

Después de unos segundos el llamado Rey de la Muerte comienza a desvanecerse en el aire

— _¿Qué tal? ¿Qué pueden opinar al respecto?_ — Pregunta Tsukune muy interesado

— _Debo decir que tuve algo de miedo, de verdad sentí que era la muerte en persona_ — Responde Ichika con una sonrisa nerviosa

— _Esta bien a decir verdad ¿Pero qué fue lo que acababas de hacer?_ — Pregunta Tsuna un poco curioso

— _Pues digamos que lo que acabo de hacer lo bautizare como ``Figura de Intimidación´´_ — Responde Tsukune un poco exaltado a la vez manteniendo una tranquila sonrisa

— _¿Figura de Intimidación? _— Dijo Rito ligeramente intrigado

— _Lo que hice fue usar mi cosmos con mis poderes psíquicos para crear una poderosa ilusión como la que vieron ustedes, con el fin de atacar de manera psicológica al oponente_ — Explica Tsukune

— _¿Ataque psicológico? _— Dijo Tsuna haciendo una pose pensativa

— _Así es ¿Díganme que sintieron cuando vieron al Rey de la Muerte?_ — Vuelve a preguntar Tsukune

— _Repetiré que sentí algo de miedo _— Responde Ichika de forma sincera

— _Opino lo mismo que Ichika, igualmente sentí miedo y una fuerte sensación de peligro, diría que hasta se sintió asfixiante _— Responde Rito un poco agobiado por la experiencia

— _Mi opinión es la misma que la de ellos y entiendo la pregunta que hiciste _— Dijo Tsuna muy tranquilo

— _Ok como dijeron lo que sintieron, diría que como ustedes son caballeros dorados puede que no les haya afectado mucho dado que tienen una fuerte fuerza de voluntad que les dificulta tener miedo ante cualquier cosa. Ahora quiero que contesten esta pregunta que hare ¿Si una persona ordinaria viera una Figura de Intimidación como la que acabado de hacer? ¿Cuál sería su reacción?_ — Sugiere Tsukune

— _Lo más seguro es que su reacción sea de terror absoluto y comience a correr por su vida_ — Supone Rito

— _Exacto mi querido Rito, la intención era con la finalidad de evitar peleas innecesarias con seres muy débiles. En otras palabras un espantapájaros para inservibles que solo respiran valioso oxígeno y aparte se comprueba también que por mucho daño que genere un ataque físico no se puede discutir que un ataque psicológico es mucho peor_ — Comenta Tsukune de forma detallada

— _De eso no puedo discutirlo ¿De casualidad como fue que lo hiciste? Lo digo porque se nota que no se trata de una simple ilusión_ — Pregunta Rito con mucha curiosidad

— _Me alegra que preguntaras, la repuesta es muy simple y es que no creo una simple ilusión sino que también canalizo las emociones que quiero que la Figura de Intimidación transmita ¿Algo cómo? Imponer mi voluntad por encima de otros_ — Responde Tsukune con una media sonrisa y muy seguro de sí mismo

— _Interesante aclaratoria, aunque de acuerdo con la explicación de cómo lo hiciste entonces nosotros también podemos hacer nuestra propia Figura de Intimidación ¿Cierto?_ — Pregunta Tsuna con intriga

— _Exacto, si uno es bueno haciendo ilusiones hacer una Figura de Intimidación como la mía será pan comido. Pero en cambio…_ — Mira a Tsuna y a Ichika

— _Lo entendemos para quienes no son buenos en las ilusiones nos puede costar mucho trabajo_ — Dijo Tsuna con mucha molestia

— _¿Pero no creo que necesitemos algo como eso? _— Insinúa Ichika

— _Tal vez si o tal vez no, depende de ustedes pero les puedo decir que es bastante útil si solo se quiere espantar a seres inferiores sin necesidad de tocarlos, en mi caso soy muy buscado por varios bravucones y chicos problemáticos_ — Sugiere Tsukune mientras se señala a sí mismo en referente a lo ultimo

— _Porque eso no me sorprende en lo absoluto_ — Dijo Tsuna fingiendo un poco de sospecha

— _Puedo intentar hacer mi propia Figura de Intimidación, si no es mucha molestia_ — Sugiere Rito

— _Para nada inténtalo si quieres Rito como eres bueno con los poderes psíquicos puede que te sea fácil, te daré unas indicaciones de cómo hacer el tuyo. Primero concentra tu cosmos en tu mente, básicamente el mismo procedimiento para hacer ilusiones. Segundo mentalmente visualizas la imagen que quieres proyectar, puede ser cualquier cosa que quieras imaginar y Tercero canaliza las emociones que quieres que transmita la figura, si sigues al pie de la letra las indicaciones lo lograres. Está claro_ — Explica Tsukune con lujo y detalle cada punto a tomar en cuenta

— _No necesitas decirlo 2 veces, entiendo lo que necesito hacer_ — Rito comienza a concentrar su cosmos — _Primer paso hecho ahora a visualizar la figura que quiero proyectar_ — Arriba de Rito comienza a aparecer lo que parece una oveja de pelaje dorado cosa que pone confundidos a Tsuna y Ichika mientras que Tsukune miraba con una expresión de seriedad, luego los 3 comienza a dar su reacción ante la figura de Rito

— _Siento mucho poder pero a la vez una sensación de paz _— Pensó Tsuna mientras ve con mucha atención la figura que hace el caballero de Aries

— _Es tranquilo pero poderoso_ — Pensó Ichika severamente impresionado

— _Nada mal para ser su primera vez_ — Tsukune da una ligera sonrisa ante la demostración

Rito apaga su cosmos y con ello la figura que proyecto se desvanece — _¿Como estuvo? tal vez no era como la de Tsukune claro está pero aun así que pueden opinar al respecto_ — Pide de forma sincera

— _Pues diría que se sintió algo de tranquilidad pero a la vez un gran poder_ — Dijo Ichika mientras hace una pose pensativa

— _Aunque no fue como la de Tsukune no quita el hecho que lo hiciste bien, y veo que te basaste en tu constelación para hacerlo_ — Responde Tsuna de forma analítica

— _No está mal pero fallaste en un detalle importante_ — Insinúa Tsukune con mucho relajo

— _¿Detalle importante?_ — Pregunta Rito un poco confundido

— _Se supone que la figura debe intimidar y generar miedo en cambio sentí que tu figura solo proyectaba paz y poder solamente, además debes ser más creativo con la figura, usar tu signo no se me hace muy buena idea y dime ¿Cómo coño puede ser amenazante una oveja dorada? Ni que la oveja fuese un Súper Saiyayin_ — Recalca Tsukune con un poco de molestia

— _Perdón solo quise experimentar, pero note que el procedimiento no era tan difícil_ — Se disculpa Rito muy cortes

— _Como fue tu primera vez te perdono, pero espero que para la próxima que de verdad hagas una Figura Intimidante de VERDAD, en cuanto a ustedes 2_ — Mira a Ichika y Tsuna — _Se dejan ganar muy fácilmente por Rito y aun así se dignan de llamarse caballeros de oro_ — Comenta con mucha decepción

— _Disculpa que no seamos como tu Tsukune, mi maestro Shura no me enseñó a manejar poderes psíquicos pero uso telequinesis y tele transportación_ — Se disculpa Ichika con una sonrisa nerviosa

— _Yo lo máximo que puedo hacer es moldear la temperatura ambiente para que haga un gran frio como si estuviera en Siberia o en el Polo Norte hasta puedo generar maremotos como lo hacia mi maestro Camus, pero no domino poderes psíquicos más complejos_ — Responde Tsuna con un poco de molestia

— _En serio que son idiotas, les digo que mi maestro Kempachi nunca me dijo como usar poderes psíquicos mejor dicho solo me instruyo en como despertar el cosmos, lo demás lo tuve que aprender por mi cuenta mientras que mi maestro me perseguía como su presa personal y aun así me las tuve que ingeniar para lograr a ser un caballero dorado, así que no tienen excusa_ — Dijo Tsukune de forma autoritaria

— _No tienes por ser tan duro Tsukune, con o sin poderes psíquicos de gran nivel igualmente hemos llegado al puesto de dorado, los más poderosos entre los 88 guerreros de Atenea_ — Insinúa Rito muy plausivo

— _No seas tan confiado o es que acaso se olvidaron de los 5 legendarios caballeros de Bronce que hicieron mucho más que todos los demás caballeros y doncellas incluyendo a los de oro e inclusive logaron pasar por las 12 casas logrando derrotar a los anteriores caballeros que las custodiaban, en otras palabras siendo esos 5 de bronce de la más baja categoría lograron llegar muy lejos. Si algo se puede aprender de ellos es que uno puede llegar muy lejos si se lo propone_ — Sugiere Tsukune en forma motivacional

— _Entiendo tu punto, pero ahora mismo no hay un peligro de que debamos preocuparnos_ — Dijo Ichika muy relajado

— _Yo sí, tengo tal vez a millones de seres de otros planetas que quieran matarme para que puedan casarse con una princesa de otro planeta_ — Dijo Rito un poco preocupado

— _Pero si eso es contigo Rito no veo que eso nos involucre_ — Comenta Ichika

— _Como puedes pensar así Ichika, es como decir que los problemas que ocurren en el mundo no son de nuestra incumbencia, se me hace muy irresponsable de tu parte_ — Recalca Tsukune muy directo

— _Solo decía que eso de los aliens es algo que solo Rito se metió ¿No es así Rito? _— Pregunta Ichika

— _Es verdad fui yo que me involucre en todo esto y yo he aceptado ser responsable de todo lo que me puede pasar a mi o Lala o hasta al propio planeta si es posible, debo aclarar que fui atacado por 2 individuos que fueron enviados para asesinarme bajo órdenes de un tirano inescrupuloso que solo pensaba en su propio beneficio. Uno resulto ser alguien muy poderoso que teóricamente puedo ponerlo entre el nivel de un caballero plateado o dorado si es posible dado que podía moverse a la velocidad de la luz y tenía poderes muy destructivos con algo de suerte pude derrotarlo, la otra en cambio no era muy poderosa y solo era una simple mercenaria que después de ciertas circunstancias ella al final se volvió mi aprendiz_ — Responde Rito muy detallado ante su situación actual

— _¿Tu aprendiz? _— Dijo Ichika con un poco de intriga

— _Así es planeo instruirla al buen camino para que sea alguien que ayude a salvar vidas en vez de segarlas_ — Responde Rito con ligera seriedad

— _Esa aprendiz es Yami ¿Cierto? _— Pregunta Tsuna con un poco de sospecha

— _Exacto Tsuna, ella tiene una habilidad genética que le permite cambiar de forma más que nada en armas afiladas y otras como martillos y flechas o mazas_ — Asiente Rito tras explicar algunos detalles de su aprendiz

— _Interesante habilidad, sabes Rito al escuchar tu historia yo también estoy considerando tener una aprendiz para enseñarle todos mis conocimientos en el arte de matar y torturar y también que vea el lado bueno del sadismo_ — Comenta Tsukune con una sonrisa muy alegre e inocente

Los 3 se pusieron pálidos ante la aclaración de Tsukune y de manera unánime pensaron lo siguiente — _Recemos que eso nunca ocurra_

Después de la demostración de Tsukune los 4 se van a pasear por la ciudad, caminan por las calles y otros municipios pero luego comienzan a escuchar

— _¡Ahhh!_ — Ven a un hombre mayor siendo rodeado por un grupo de 4 hombres vestidos de ropa elegante y tienen una mirada amenazante como si de unos matones se tratasen

— _Viejo decrepito que se supones que estabas haciendo_ — Dijo uno de los matones muy agresivo

— _Yo solo pasaba por aquí lo juro_ — Replica el pobre hombre

— _En donde crees que estabas pasando _— Insinúa otro de los matones de forma despótica

— _Para que lo sepas viejo estúpido estas en territorio de los Yakuzas_ — Explica otro de los Yakuzas

— _No lo sabía lo juro_ — Suplica el hombre muy arrepentido

— _Te vamos a dar una lección que no olvidaras _— Los Yakuzas se acercan hacia el pobre hombre hasta que

— _¡Alto ahí!_ — Grita Tsukune a lo lejos

— _¿Qué?_ — Los 4 caballeros de oro llaman la atención de los 4 Yakuzas

— _¿Qué es lo que quieren? _— Pregunta uno de los Yakuzas

— _No soportamos que hombres como ustedes se aprovechan de la gente inocente_ — Responde Ichika con una mirada seria

— _Le pedimos que dejen al señor en paz y se marchen de una vez_ — Pide Tsuna

— _¿Qué se creen ustedes mocosos para darnos órdenes?_ — Insinúa otro de los Yakuzas muy burlón

— _Lo que piensen ustedes no nos interesa ahora quiero que dejen al señor en paz y se larguen o prepárense para las consecuencias_ — Advierte Rito con relativa calma

— _Ha me hacen reír ¿Qué pueden hacer unos mocosos como ustedes?_ — Comenta el líder del grupo de Yakuzas con una sonrisa burlona

— _Demostrarles que personas como ustedes que solo son escoria que deben ser erradicada eso vamos a hacer_ — Tsukune se pone en frente de los 4 Yakuzas

— _Veo que tienes agallas_ — Dijo otro de los Yakuzas

— _¿Y para que debería tenerles miedo?_ — Pregunta Tsukune con una media sonrisa de confianza

— _Para que lo sepas somos Yakuzas o es que no sabes nada de nosotros _— Comenta el Yakuza líder del grupo

— _Si ya sé quiénes son ustedes, ustedes son la peor cagada que ha defecado la sociedad, basuras que no sirven para nada eso es lo que son_ — Las palabras de Tsukune enojan bastante a los Yakuzas

— _Que has dicho mocoso engreído_ — Dijo el Yakuza dando unos pasos hacia adelante

— _¿Acaso les molesta que les diga la verdad sobre sus miserables vidas de mierda?_ — Insinúa Tsukune muy burlón

— _Por favor joven estos hombres son muy peligrosos_ — Dijo el hombre muy preocupado

— _Por favor señor le ruego que se dé la vuelta y cierre los ojos, no querrás ver lo que pasara_ — El hombre le hace caso a lo que dijo Tsukune

— _¿Qué se supone que harás? Acusarnos con la policía acaso_ — Pregunta de manera sarcástica otro de los Yakuzas

— _Les enseñare algo peor que unos simples policías_ — Responde Tsukune con una mirada aterradora

— _¿Algo peor que la policía? ¿Cómo qué? _— Dijo el Yakuza líder con una sonrisa burlona

— _Dime algunos de ustedes han visto a La Muerte en persona _— Tsukune comienza a concentrar su cosmos y acto seguido proyecta su Figura de Intimidación, la expresión de los Yakuzas era para dar una foto de lo aterrados que estaban y entre los 4 comienzan a correr diciendo lo siguiente

— _¡Es un demonio! _— Los Yakuzas corrieron totalmente aterrados ante al Rey de la Muerte mientras que los chicos se acercan hacia el hombre mayor que este se levanta a agradecerles de ser salvado

— _Muchas gracias jóvenes_ — Responde el hombre muy agradecido haciendo una reverencia

— _De nada señor, le hemos enseñado a esos sujetos a no meterse con la gente inocente y buena_ — Dijo Tsukune muy amable y cortes acompañado de una cálida sonrisa

— _¿No sé qué les hicieron? Oí de que vieron a un demonio_ — Pregunta el hombre

— _Digamos que les mostramos algo que lo dejara aterrados de por vida_ — Responde Tsukune con una media sonrisa

Después de haber ayudado a aquel hombre los 4 caballeros de oro vuelven a su paseo

— _¡Ha! Les dije que iba ser muy útil _— Exclama Tsukune muy victorioso de lo que hizo hace unos momentos

— _Si lo sabemos no tienes que decírnoslo 2 veces_ — Dijo Tsuna con relativo fastidio

— _Me dio risa la cara de asustados que tenían esos tipos_ — Dijo Ichika entre risas

— _Con esa demostración me dejaste muy convencido Tsukune, puede que para la próxima te enseñe una figura que de verdad sea intimidante_ — Sugiere Rito con mucho interés

— _Mas te vale espero que no me decepciones como Ichika y Tsuna_ — Dijo Tsukune entre risas

— _Hey Einstein estoy aquí y tengo oídos_ — Recalca Tsuna un poco molesto

— _De cualquier forma fue divertido mientras duro, ahora tengo que volver a esa academia de monstruos a hacer desmadre_ — Dijo Tsukune muy placido

— _Yo igualmente tengo que volver a la Academia de IS espero que nadie sospeche de mi_ — Insinúa Ichika mientras se rasca la nuca

Los 4 van a una zona aislada para poder tele transportarse

— _Ha sido un placer estar reunido con ustedes_ — Se despide Ichika muy cortes

— _Si siempre es bueno tener un respiro de todas esas nuevas amistades que hacemos y Rito espero para la próxima una Figura Intimidante de verdad_ — Insinúa Tsukune

— _Lo prometo Tsukune_ — Asiente Rito con una ligera sonrisa

Tsukune e Ichika se van mediante la tele transportación dejando a Rito y a Tsuna solos, después de la despedida los caballeros de Cáncer y Capricornio el caballero de Aries y Acuario van al centro comercial a una zona de máquinas recreativas a jugar mientras conversan

— _Ese Tsukune llega a pasarse ¿No lo crees?_ — Comenta Tsuna

— _Puede que sí, pero eso no quita que igualmente haya logrado ocupar su puesto de caballero dorado al igual que nosotros_ — Responde Rito mientras juega

— _Pero tampoco es un secreto que la actitud de Tsukune no refleja cómo debería ser un caballero en si_ — Insiste Tsuna

— _Tal vez pero recuerda que Tsukune al igual que nosotros paso por un entrenamiento infernal siendo el de Tsukune de los peores_ — Recalca Rito

— _Puede que haya tenido un entrenamiento horrible pero eso tampoco es excusa para que actué de esa forma_ — Insinúa Tsuna

— _También puede que Tsukune haya tomado a su maestro Zaraki Kempachi de Orión como un modelo a seguir y eso le influyo en su personalidad dándole la forma de ser que tiene ahora_ — Asume Rito mientras le gana un round a Tsuna

— _¿A qué te refieres? _— Pregunta Tsuna sin entender bien

— _Digamos que mientras fuimos entrenados por nuestros respectivos maestros para nosotros ellos eran como nuestros segundos padres o me equivoco_ — Responde Rito de forma filosófica

— _Para mí el maestro Camus era como un padre para mí cuando me entrenaba ¿Pero a qué quieres llegar?_ — Pregunta Tsuna con curiosidad

— _Digamos que tomamos rasgos de la personalidad de nuestros maestros cuando éramos pequeños y las transformamos en parte de nuestro ser, en mi caso admiraba lo tranquilo y firme que era mi maestro Mu tanto así que quise tomar esa tranquilidad y firmeza como parte de mi_ — Explica Rito tras recordar sus años de entrenamiento por su maestro Mu

— _Creo entender, diré que igualmente tome de mi maestro Camus la personalidad fría y calculadora que caracteriza a un caballero de Acuario_ — Dijo Tsuna logrando entender el punto de su amigo

— _Tomando nuestras anécdotas como base, podría asumir que el maestro de Tsukune es alguien cruel y sádico que no se arrepiente de nada, diría que Tsukune tomo esos rasgos como suyos_ — Asume Rito

— _Puede que sí. Y por cierto ¿Qué opinas con lo de la Figura de Intimidación que Tsukune mostro?_ — Vuelve a preguntar Tsuna

— _Lo que puedo opinar es que es una técnica bastante útil si se quiere evitar encuentro innecesarios como Tsukune dijo hasta me podría servir ante futuros candidatos a esposo de Lala_ — Responde Rito de forma sincera

— _¿Y piensas en continuar en hacer el tuyo? _— Otra vez pregunta Tsuna

— _Como le prometí no decepcionarle a Tsukune estoy obligado a cumplir con su promesa y como dije antes me podría ser útil ante futuros candidatos a esposo de Lala que quieren matarme a toda costa_ — Explica Rito recordando un poco a Lacospo e imaginándose a varios tipos de alien

— _Ten suerte con tu Figura de Intimidación yo por mi parte no lo necesito por los momentos_ — Dijo Tsuna con relativa despreocupación tras ganarle un round a Rito en el juego

Al día siguiente en la escuela Sainan después de las clases, Rito camina por los pasillos solo con mucha tranquilidad hasta que…

— _¡Rito!_ — Aparece Saki vistiendo un provocativo traje negro que hace resaltar su cuerpo esbelto e bustos revelando casi al tope, y además lleva colgado un látigo negro, Rito se sonroja al ver a Saki en semejante traje — _Mírame Rito acaso no me veo sexy_

— _Señorita Saki como se le ocurre vestir semejante traje más en un lugar como este_ — Comenta Rito muy sonrojado ante tal provocativo traje

— _Wuo Rito te vez adorable cuando te sonrojas, tal parece que te gusta_ — Asume Saki mientras le salen varios corazones alrededor de ella

— _No es que me guste es que yo…_ — De repente alguien salta hacia Rito por detrás y lo abraza con su cuerpo proporcionado y no es más que

— _¡Rito por fin te encuentro!_ — Exclama Run muy alegre

— _Run_ — Dijo Rito con la cara roja viendo lo cerca que esta de ella

— _No sabes lo sola que me siento sin ti, no sabes lo mucho que te amo_ — Run comienza a abraza a Rito con sus pechos

— _Esta bien que me quieras Run pero, estas muy pegada a mi_ — Dijo Rito mientras sus ojos se vuelven espirales de lo rojo que se pone

— _Oye tu aléjate de mí Rito ahora mismo_ — Ordena Saki muy molesta

— _Oblígame perra_ — Responde Run sacando el dedo del medio

— _Maldita zorra ya verás_ — Saki comienza a arrancarle los cabellos a Run

— _Hay… mi cabello_ — Run comienza a hacer lo mismo con Saki y las 2 terminan por pelearse en una pelea de gatas dándose arañazos y arrancándose los cabellos, Rito decide tomar cartas en el asunto

— _¡Basta ustedes 2!_ — Grita Rito muy autoritario

— _¿Eh? _— Ambas se detienen

— _Deberían comportarse como gente civilizada no pelearse entre ustedes como salvajes_ — Dijo Rito en tono de regaño

— _Pero te amo Rito_ — Responde las 2 con los ojos perlados

— _Sin peros si algo me disgusta es la gente que no se responsabiliza en sus actos y a la gente inmadura que para colmo se pelean por cosas sin sentido. Me retiro no quiero continuar con esto y espero que piensen bien las cosas por su bien_ — Rito se retira dejando a Saki y a Run solas

— _Rito se fue_ — Dijo Run muy triste

— _Si lo sé_ — Asiente Saki

— _Viste como actuó se veía tan genial_ — Comenta Run muy emocionada

— _La pose, esa actitud firme y madura ni hablar esa forma de actuar es lo que me hace atraer de él, de verdad es todo un hombre_ — Asiente Saki igual de emocionada

— _Si y es solo mío_ — Se dijo a si misma Run muy confiada

— _Dirás que es solo para mi_ — Reclama Saki

— _Jodete puta_ — Responde Run con el dedo medio

— _Mal parida, ahora veraz_ — Nuevamente las 2 pelean por Rito, un poco lejos de ellas estaba una chica de largo cabello negro que vio todo lo que paso entre ellos de como Rito las puso en su lugar

— _Ese Rito parece especial_ — Comenta la misteriosa chica con mucha curiosidad

Volviendo con Rito mientras caminaba noto algo, algo que lo inquietaba

— _Miren es Rito_ — Señala una de las chicas entre los pasillos

— _Rito aquí estoy_ — Saluda una estudiante muy sonriente

— _Rito te amo_ — Dijo otra chica con corazones en las pupilas

— _Oh no, no otra vez_ — El pobre Rito ahora se encontró con lo que menos quería y no era nada más ni nada menos que fangirls, Rito empezó a correr huyendo de las fangirls que curiosamente mientras corría veía también de como Tsuna huía de su grupo de fangirls, poco después Rito logra evadir a las fangirls y tras eso aprovecha que nadie lo ve ``discretamente´´ decide usar su tele transportación para ir a otro lado lejos de las fangirls, se tele transporta sin ningún problema pero sin saberlo alguien que pasaba por los pasillos vigilando de que no hubiera una irregularidad vio como Rito se tele transporto desapareciendo completamente esto último la dejo con la boca abierta ante lo que acaba de pasar

— _¿Qué fue eso? Era mi imaginación o ese chico de nombre Rito desapareció _— Dijo muy sorprendida la misteriosa chica de largo cabello negro

En Jamir Rito está meditando tranquilamente

— _Esta es la 3era vez que uso este lugar como vía de escape_ — Pensó Rito muy agobiado

Verán desde hace poco tiempo Rito pensó en usar la zona en donde entreno para ser caballero de oro, en Jamir donde aprovecha la horas libre para tele transportarse en ese lugar para descansar y meditar más con el fin de no estar soportando a sus insufribles fangirls, ahora mismo está reflexionando de algo en particular

— _¿Debería practicar mi Figura de Intimidación con esas chicas? No creo que sea buena idea en especial me expondría mi identidad, aparte no sería bueno espantarlas ni si quiera son malas personas _— Comienza a recordar el principal principio de cómo hacer una verdadera Figura de Intimidación — _Debe ser algo amenazante y que provoque miedo a la vista, ¿Qué podría poner? _— Después de unos minutos Rito llega a la siguiente conclusión — _No se me ocurre nada. No sé qué puedo usar como Figura de Intimidación o que sería lo más conveniente, de verdad necesito ser más creativo_ — Al final se rindió y se vuelve a tele transportarse hacia la escuela para asistir a clases

En la azotea de la escuela Rito reaparece y baja las escaleras y ve una chica de largo cabello negro que se sorprende de verlo pero no de la misma forma que se sorprendan las demás chicas, esta parecía como si hubiese visto un fantasma e Rito toma la iniciativa

— _¿Sucede algo?_ — Pregunta Rito

— _No nada_ — Responde la chica

— En serio, disculpa si la ofendo pero parecía a ver visto a un fantasma — Se disculpa Rito muy cortes

— _Perdón creí haber visto otra cosa_ — Dijo la chica un poco agobiada

— _Si me disculpa debo asistir a mi clase no quiero llegar tarde_ — Comienza a retirarse hasta que

— _Espera _— Ordena la chica

— _¿Qué pasa?_ — Rito se detiene

— _¿Eres Rito Yuki cierto? _— Interroga la chica

— _Exacto y el tuyo _— Asiente Rito

— _Yui, Yui Kotegawa estudio en la clase 1-B_ — Responde la chica de nombre Yui

— _Un placer señorita Yui, no es por ser grosero pero necesito ir a mi clase o llegare tarde_ — Replica Rito ligeramente preocupado

— _Una cosa ¿No has sentido algo extraño?_ — Pregunta Yui ligeramente seria

— _¿Cómo qué?_ — Dijo Rito un poco confundido

— _Puede sonar extraño pero vi a alguien en medio de los pasillos que desapareció de la nada como si se hubiese desvanecido y se parecía a ti_ — Responde Yui mientras mira fijamente a Rito

— _Eso suena como una obra de ficción, no debe de estar imaginando esas cosas_ — Rito se pone alerta ante lo que dijo Yui

— _Podría ser. No estoy segura en realidad, tal vez sea las labores que me tienen loca_ — Comenta Yui mientras se toca la cabeza

— _¿Labores?_ — Dijo Rito ligeramente intrigado

— _Vera soy delegada de mi clase por lo que tengo que estar al tanto de muchas cosas y hacer muchos favores e actividades extras_ — Explica Yui muy directa y calmada

— _Hm… Entiendo, tienes muchas responsabilidades y eso me parece admirable_ — Comenta Rito con una ligera sonrisa

— _Sabe he oído muchos rumores sobre ti Rito Yuki _— Insinúa Yui

— _Rumores como _— Dijo Rito ligeramente preocupado

— _De que…_ — Antes de continuar, comienza a sonar la campana de la escuela

— _Oh no llegare tarde, disculpa señorita Yui hablaremos en otra ocasión_ — Rito camina hacia su salón de clases mientras que Yui ve cómo se aleja

— _¿Rito Yuki? ¿Parece que los rumores sobre son ciertos? ¿Pero ese que desapareció hace una hora? ¿Quién será?_ — Pensó Yui mientras analiza la forma de ser de Rito

En la clase de Rito este está meditando sobre la chica de nombre Yui que acababa de conocer pero prestaba atención en la parte en donde ella aparentemente vio como él se tele transporto

— _Tal parece que alguien me vio cuando me tele transporte, esto puede ser muy problemático, para la próxima debo usar la tele transportación en lugares completamente aislados, por poco casi expongo que soy un caballero_ — Pensó Rito muy serio con respecto a casi ser descubierto por Yui

Finalizando las clases Rito va a la casa de Hao para enseñarles algo especial

En la casa de Hao

— _¿Qué es lo que quieres enseñarnos Rito?_ — Pregunta Naruko muy curiosa, mientras está sentada de rodillas

— _¿De casualidad Tsuna les hablo sobre las Figuras de Intimidación que invento Tsukune?_ — Pregunta Rito

— _Es sobre esa especie de ilusión que materializa una figura _— Comenta Hao estando sentada de rodillas

— _Exacto más que materializar una figura se usa con el fin de intimidar o provocar miedo _— Explica Rito

— _Esa fue la explicación que dio Tsuna_ — Dijo Naruko

— _Sin más preámbulos les enseñare mi Figura de Intimidación_ — Rito cierra los ojos y concentra su cosmos y acto seguido aparece arriba de el la figura de una oveja dorada, las reacciones de las chicas eran la siguiente

— _¡Es adorable! _— Pensaron las 2 doncellas de oro de manera sincronizada. Al cabo de unos segundos la oveja dorada se desvanece y Rito abre los ojos al ver a una Naruko y a Hao con estrellas en los ojos, las mejillas rojas con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

— _¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo les pareció?_ — Pregunta Rito muy interesado

— _Es lo más adorable que he visto_ — Responde Naruko muy exaltada

— _Quisiera poder abrazar a esa ovejita_ — Responde Hao mientras se cubre las mejillas muy sonriente

— _Les parece adorable ya veo, con que me equivoque otra vez_ — Se dijo a si mismo Rito con una pose pensativa

— _¿A qué te refieres? _— Pregunta Hao

— _Se supone que mi Figura de Intimidación debe provocar miedo no ternura _— Explica Rito

— _Tiene sentido por algo se llama Figura de Intimidación_ — Dijo Naruko

— _Así es, pues eso es todo por hoy_ — Rito comienza a retirarse hasta que

— _Por favor Rito quédate un rato más _— Pide Naruko en un tono infantil

— _¿Por qué?_ — Pregunta Rito

— _Queremos ver a esa ovejita amarilla otra vez ¡SI!_ — Responde Hao muy exaltada

— _No creo que sea conveniente_ — Dijo Rito un poco inseguro hasta que Naruko y Hao comienzan a usar su arma más poderosa y es los ojitos de cachorrito a alto nivel un poder tan mortal que ni pudo resistirse y se rindió — Ok una vez mas

— _¡SI!_ —Y otra vez Rito activa su Oveja dorada mientras que Naruko y Hao lo contemplan y intentan poder abrazar a la oveja dorada que lastimosamente al ser una figura transparente al tocarlo la traspasan sin mucho problema cosa que molesta a las 2 y las dejan con ganas de mas, después de un incómodo rato Rito les explica a las 2 de cómo hacer el suyo propio cosa que hace que las 2 den miradas siniestras que espantan a Rito y hace que decida usar la tele transportación para volver a casa

En la casa de los tíos de Rito

— _Ya llegue_ — Saluda Rito desde la puerta

— _¿Cómo te fue?_ — Pregunta Kiki desde la sala

Rito nota las ausencias de… — _Tal parece que no están Mikan y Lala_

— _Ellas salieron de compras e inclusive Yami las están acompañando_ — Explica Kiki

— _Entonces solo estamos nosotros solos_ — Asume Rito

— Y…¿Qué hacías en la casa de Hao? — Vuelve a preguntar Kiki

— Le estaba enseñando a Hao y a Naruko mi Figura de Intimidación — Responde Rito

— ¿Figura de Intimidación? — Rito le explica a Kiki todo lo que sabe sobre las Figuras de Intimidación y de también como hacerlas, ante tal información Kiki se emociona al saber lo que es una Figura de Intimidación — Suena genial, podrías enseñarme tu Figura de Intimidación si

— _Enseguida_ — Rito concentra su cosmos para proyectar a la oveja dorada, la reacción de Kiki es la siguiente

— _Bff hm buf ha ha AHAHAHAHAHA eso es tu Figura de Intimidación HAHAHAHA acaso con eso quieres dar miedo HAHAHAHAHA pretender dar sueño o que HAHAHAHAHAHA_ — Kiki se partió de la risa ante la Figura de Intimidación de Rito y él se puso rojo de la vergüenza ante los comentarios de Kiki más de la risa de este

— _Que esperas, es mi primera vez además no se me ocurrió más nada_ — Responde Rito muy rojo de la vergüenza

— _Por dios Rito si en medio de una batalla si el enemigo ve esa oveja se partiría de la risa, deberías intentar otra cosa_ — Sugiere Kiki entre risas

— _En realidad no se ocurre nada. Por qué no intentas hacer tu propia Figura de Intimidación _— Reta Rito

— _Esta bien lo intentare y será mejor que el tuyo de eso estoy seguro_ — Asiente Kiki muy seguro de sí mismo

— _Eso tendré que verlo_ — Dijo Rito poniéndose de brazos cruzados

Kiki sigue las indicaciones de Rito de cómo hacer su Figura de Intimidación, sorprendentemente hace proyectar lo que parece ser un demonio gigante de cuerpo musculoso de piel purpura, el rostro del demonio refleja una malicia total que le da un toque macabro más con esos afilados dientes. Rito se impresiono ante la Figura de Intimidación de Kiki hasta diría que da miedo (Nota: Es el demonio que proyecta Toriko en su serie)

— _¡Increíble!_ — Exclama Rito muy impresionado

— _Como me quedo dime_ — Kiki hace desaparecer la Figura de Intimidación que creo

— _Solo puedo decir que me has dejado impresionado, de verdad créate una Figura de Intimidación mejor que la mía_ — Responde Rito muy humilde

— Lo vez te lo dije puede que me vuelva mejor caballero de Aries que tu — Insinúa Kiki muy confiando

— _Tal vez, pero gracias a lo que hiciste se me ocurrió una idea —_ Rito vuelve a concentrar su cosmos y a continuación proyecta a un demonio igual que el de Kiki solo que este tiene la piel amarilla en vez de púrpura y que en el rostro tiene una mirada que refleja mucha agresividad (Nota: Es el mismo demonio que aparece en Inazuma Eleven cuando se ejecuta la Mano Demoniaca) y la reacción de Kiki es la siguiente

— _¡Genial! ¡Un momento! Rito me robaste la idea_ — Exclama Kiki un poco molesto

— _Como que te robe tu idea_ — Rito hace desvanecer su nueva Figura de Intimidación

— _A mí se me ocurrió lo del demonio tú en cambio solo le cambiaste el color y el rostro nada mas_ — Recalca Kiki mientras señala a Rito de forma acusadora

— _Podría ser pero como le hice algunos cambios no se puede considerar plagio si fuera así el demonio que proyecte seria idéntico_ — Responde Rito con una ligera sonrisa

— _Hm… Tienes razón _— Asiente Kiki de buena fe

— _Lo vez estoy libre de pecado y gracias a ti se me ocurrió una nueva Figura de Intimidación que esta nueva cumple su función_ — Dijo Rito un poco exaltado

— _¿Y cómo llamaras tu nueva Figura de Intimidación?_ — Pregunta Kiki muy curioso

— _No lo he pensado. Tal vez Gran Demonio Llameante podría ser_ — Sugiere Rito de forma pensativa

— _Suena genial ¿Pero porque llameante?_ — Vuelve a preguntar Kiki

— _Planeo adornarlo con llamas para que se vea más peligroso ¿Qué opinas?_ — Propone Rito

— _Opino que esta genial así uno pensaría que se enfrentaría al alguien muy poderoso, podría poner que haga un gruñido como ¡GRUOARRR! Sonaría más épico_ — Sugiere Kiki con mucho interés

— _Muy buen detalle lo tomare en cuenta_ — Asiente Rito escribiendo en una libreta salida de quien sabe donde

— _Y podría poner que el demonio se mueva en varias direcciones o mueva los brazos y que haga algo como señalar, así se vería más realista y amenazante ¿No lo crees?_ — Propone Kiki muy entusiasmado

— _Interesante Kiki de verdad estas lleno de buenas ideas_ — Dijo Rito muy agradecido mientras toma nota de todo

— _No es para tanto siempre se me ocurre algo_ — Responde Kiki mientras se rasca un poco la cabeza

Entre los 2 practican sus Figuras de Intimidación para mejorarlas aun mas, Kiki se fue afuera para molestar a unos perros y gatos luego fue rodeado de un centenar de estos e Kiki usa su Figura de Intimidación con los animales y al hacer que su Figura gruñera como bestia todos los animales furiosos salieron disparados como si algo los asustase

— _Corran por sus vidas patéticas creaturas. Me pregunto cómo sería usarlo en bravucones y con los profesores_ — Dijo Kiki con mucha malicia al ver como todos corrían de el

— _Kiki debes entender que ningún caballero debe usar el cosmos para beneficio personal, no aceptare que estés atemorizando a la gente_ — Reprocha Rito

— _Esta bien Rito. Y yo que solo quería divertirme un rato. Pero en serio esto de las Figuras de Intimidación es la idea más genial y entiendo del porque Tsukune quiso hacerlas_ — Insinúa Kiki

Rito al escuchar esas palabras de Kiki comienza a pensar en lo siguiente — _Me pregunto si Tsukune usara la Figura de Intimidación muy seguidamente, solo espero que no esté abusando de esa técnica_

Mientras tanto en la academia de monstruos se ve que en medio del bosque hay 3 estudiantes que corren muy asustados mientras que son ahuyentados por — _¡Corran! ¡Corran patéticas creaturas! Hahahahaha ¡Sientan el terror de La Parca! _— Tsukune corre mientras tiene activado su Rey de la Muerte

Al día siguiente en la escuela Rito ha sido llamado por una estudiante en especial

— _Rito Yuki_ — Llama Yui

— _Buenos días, quiere que la ayude en algo en especial _— Saluda Rito muy cortes

— _Quiero que acepte mi sugerencia_ — Pide Yui muy directa

— _¿Una sugerencia? ¿Cuál?_ — Pregunta Rito un poco confundido

— _Por favor quiero que se una al comité de disciplina de la escuela_ — Responde Yui con relativa seriedad

— _¿Comité de disciplina? Y eso ¿Por qué? _— Vuelve a preguntar Rito

— _Después de nuestro encuentro el día anterior me tome la libertad de estudiarte Rito Yuki, hace un tiempo escuche rumores sobre ti pero no los tome en cuenta, pero al verte ayer regañando a esas 2 indecentes y ponerlas en su lugar más tu forma educada de cómo te comportas parecían ser ciertos, pero quise estudiarte a detalle para si esos rumores eran ciertos_ — Responde Yui muy detallada

— _¿Cuáles rumores?_ — Dijo Rito

— _Rumores que decían que eres de entre los estudiantes más destacados de la escuela y que posiblemente tienes la posibilidad de saltarte de grado, que también eres un alumno ejemplar entre los más ejemplares que ha tenido la escuela en mucho tiempo, que eres servicial y con una educación que envidiaría a un estudiante promedio_ — Explica Yui

— _Bueno esos rumores son en realidad hechos pero lo ultimo lo veo como una exageración, si algo me han enseñado es a ser humilde y educado a todo momento también dar lo mejor de mí en cada apartado por lo que esos supuestos rumores son fruto de mis acciones en esta escuela_ — Responde Rito de forma reflexiva

— _Vi algo más que me llamo mucho la atención y es que según tu expediente dice que tienes una firme compostura de la moral y la decencia, hasta según tu expediente dice que tienes actitudes para ser un digno miembro del comité de disciplina de la escuela_ — Insinúa Yui de forma seria

— ¡_Espera un momento! ¿Revisaste mi expediente? _— Exclama Rito ligeramente impresionado

— _Como dije me tome la libertad de estudiarte y eso incluye ver tu expediente como estudiante de la escuela Sainan_ — Explica Yui muy firme

— _Pero estas consciente que estar revisando los expedientes de otros alumnos van en contra las reglas y además hacer eso es prácticamente una violación a la privacidad personal, también debo agregar que hacer eso también es espionaje y eso es inmoral mire por donde se mire_ — Recalca Rito con severa molestia

— _Como presidenta y miembro importante del comité tengo el premiso de los profesores y del mismo director para revisar los expedientes de los alumnos de esta escuela_ — Responde Yui

— _Pero hacer eso es prácticamente abusar del puesto. Qué motivos tienes del que yo me una a ese comité_ — Interroga Rito con relativa seriedad

— _Tengo una razón válida y es que quiero no mejor dicho mi debe es restaurar la moral de esta escuela que está siendo manchada_ — Responde Yui con mucha convicción

— _¿Manchada por quienes?_ — Pregunta Rito sin entender bien el asunto

— _Manchada por los mismos estudiantes de la misma, en especial a las alumnas indecentes que no se respetan a ellas mismas o de los alumnos varones que no respetan las reglas y toman conductas inapropiadas como pintarse el cabello o molestar de manera sexual a las alumnas de la escuela, hasta he oído rumores sobre profesores que se aprovechan de las alumnas con insinuaciones pervertidas. Ese tipo de gente es la que esta manchando la moral de la escuela_ — Explica Yui expresando mucho repudio

— _Puedo entender tu punto y es justificable, yo también estoy algo decepcionado de lo que está pasando últimamente_ — Dijo Rito muy reflexivo

— _Lo vez tu también estás de acuerdo con la situación de la escuela, con tu ayuda podríamos limpiar esta escuela de gente irrespetuosa e indecente ¿Te unirás al comité?_ — Pregunta Yui muy interesada

— _No_ — Responde Rito muy serio

— _¿Qué dijiste?_ — Pregunta Yui un poco confundida

— _He dicho que no_ — Replica Rito levantando la mano

— _¿Pero porque?_ — Pregunta Yui un poco sorprendida por la respuesta

— _Tu intenciones son justificables pero personalmente no me gusta estar imponiendo órdenes a quien sea de manera déspota siempre dejo que las cosas sean a criterio de cada quien, ser diplomático no es lo mío _— Explica Rito muy serio

— _Pero sé que tienes buenas notas, eres respetado por todos los profesores y además eres popular ante las chicas tu influencia podría ser de gran utilidad inclusive teniéndote como miembro del comité haría que muchos alumnos comenzasen a actuar de manera más moral y decente_ — Suplica Yui muy exaltada

— _He dicho que no y no me interesa unirme al comité, además usarme como un medio para cumplir tus fines es deplorable y ruin casi dirías que solo me quieres utilizar para tu propio beneficio y eso es inaceptable_ — Insinúa Rito muy decepcionado

— _Pero…_ —

— _Sin peros, si me permite debo ir a mi clase si eres tan amable para darme un permiso_ — Rito va a su clase dejando a una consternada Yui

— _Rito Yuki me asegurare que te unas al comité de disciplina a como dé lugar y no importa que métodos use_ — Pensó Yui de manera muy seria

Las clases pasaron y en la hora del almuerzo cuando Rito va a la cafetería es interrumpido por

— _Rito Yuki quiero que te unas al comité de disciplina_ — Pide Yui muy autoritaria

— _Lo siento señorita pero me niego_ — Responde Rito muy directo

Después del almuerzo ya casi en la hora de deportes

— _Únete al comité_ — Insiste Yui muy seria

— _He dicho que no_ — Dijo Rito

Durante la hora de deportes mientras Rito practica futbol soccer

— _Por favor únete al comité_ — Pide Yui estando en medio del campo

— _No vez que estoy en medio de una práctica y la respuesta es no_ — Responde Rito mientras practica algunas maniobras con los pies

En la clase de música Rito recibe una nota que dice lo siguiente

_Rito Yuki únete al comité de disciplina de la escuela Sainan_

Rito al después de leer la nota hace otra nota para el comité de disciplina que dice NO en letras mayúsculas y la pasa a una de sus fanáticas para que la envíen al comité de disciplina

Ya al salir de la escuela Rito es llamado por última vez por — _Por lo que más quieras por favor únete al comité de disciplina por favor _— Pide Yui mientras finge estar llorando

— _Cuantas veces necesito decir que No es No_ — Rito se va muy molesto de la escuela mientras que Yui está muy frustrada al no poder hacer que Rito se una al comité

— _Maldita sea que necesito para que se una al comité de disciplina_ — Se dijo a si misma Yui muy frustrada, poco después llega Hao y va a donde esta

— _¿Pasa algo?_ — Pregunta Hao

— _Tengo un problema_ — Responde Yui muy preocupada

— _¿Cuál? _— Dijo Hao

— _Que quiero que Rito se una al comité de disciplina de la escuela_ — Explica Yui muy seria

— _¿Y qué pasa con eso? _— Vuelve a preguntar Hao

— _Es que intento todo lo posible para que se una pero el siempre dice que no, llevo todo el día pidiéndole que se una al comité y no he logrado nada_ — Responde Yui muy frustrada

— _Entiendo pero veo cuál es tu problema_ — Insinúa Hao de forma pensativa

— _Mi problema _— Dijo Yui un poco confundida

— _Si tu problema es que estas obligando a Rito a hacer algo que no quiere_ — Responde Hao de forma comprensiva

— _Pero si él tiene muchas cualidades que lo harían un excelente miembro del comité_ — Explica Yui

— _Si. Pero debes entender una cosa y es que Rito no es de esos chicos que sean fáciles de convencer por lo que no te recomiendo para nada que lo obligues a que se una al comité_ — Sugiere Hao

— _¿Entonces qué hago?_ — Pregunta Yui muy interesada

— _Muy fácil solo necesitas ganarte su aprobación_ — Responde Hao de forma complaciente

— _Ganarme la aprobación de Rito ¿Pero cómo?_ — Vuelve a preguntar Yui

— _Te daré un consejo y es que Rito es alguien muy exigente con las chicas o sea él prefiere a chicas fuertes y valerosas, que sean capaz de valerse por sí mismas y que sean inteligentes y maduras, también que sean amables y cariñosas, que sean ellas mismas y no se dejan manipular por nada y que sean chicas destacables que siempre sigan adelante sin importar las circunstancias, en otras palabras una chica que esté en su altura_ — Explica Hao muy detallada

— _Tiene sentido pero lo veo muy difícil_ — Dijo Yui muy pensativa

— _Nada en la vida es fácil si de verdad quieres que Rito se una al comité por voluntad propia. Entonces demuéstrale que tu eres alguien que si vale la pena y puede que considere unirse al saber que estará al lado de una chica bella, inteligente y valerosa _— Responde Hao de forma motivacional

— _Bella, inteligente y valerosa_ — Yui se sonroja ante el comentario de Hao

Tras después del singular consejo de Hao, Yui decidió seguir el consejo y con ello empezó a tomarse más en serio sus notas académicas y mejorarlas con el fin de obtener la atención de Rito y hacer que él considere unirse al comité de disciplina, si no podía convencerlo con solo pedírselo entonces tendría que optar por otro medio

2 Meses pasaron y las notas de Yui mejoraron bastante estando a unos pasos cerca de las de Rito, también ocurrió que Yui estuvo destacando en todas las materias en donde tiene clase obteniendo muy buenas notas y mejor reconocimiento con los profesores y que en otras materias como deportes Yui destaco mucho en el club de tenis de la escuela al grado que en tan solo en poco tiempo le cedieron el rango de capitana del club y desplazando a la anterior capitana del club que no era otra que Haruna Saerenji y tras eso Yui sin querer se ganó a una nueva rival, pero tal parece que esas 2 tendrán una rivalidad más allá de un simple puesto y algo dice que competirán por un trofeo muy codiciado en donde a la hora de la verdad ambas tendrán que demostrar su verdadera valía

Durante los últimos días en el club de tenis Yui noto de como Rito observaba de manera casual al club de tenis en sí y para ella significaba un gran avance en su objetivo para hacer que se una al comité pero por otro lado Haruna notaba como Yui se alegría al ver a Rito cosa que la molesta de cierta manera

Un día como cualquiera el profesor habitual del club de tenis se enfermó y en cambio llega un suplente a tomar su puesto, la noticia no se hiso esperar en lo absoluto

— _Han oído los rumores de que viene un profesor suplente_ — Comenta de forma casual una de las estudiantes del club

— _Si como el profesor se enfermó de un resfriado vendrá a un profesor suplente que supuestamente este será su primer día_ — Asiente otra de las chicas del club de tenis

— _Espero que sea guapo_ — Insinúa otra chica de forma apasionada

En la entrada del club está un curioso hombre de entre unos 25 años de cabello rubio y ojos azules, esta vestido con una chaqueta de jugador de futbol americano de color negro más unos pantalones azules y tenis negros, al parecer el hombre está viendo muy fijamente a las alumnas

— _Parece que las jóvenes de hoy en día están muy desarrolladas_ — Pensó el hombre con mucha malicia

Yui se acerca al sujeto a preguntarle lo siguiente — _Disculpa ¿Eres el profesor suplente?_

— _Claro que lo soy, me puedes llamar profesor Sasuga_ — Responde el profesor suplente

Durante la práctica de tenis muchas de las chicas se la pasaban viendo al profesor Sasuga dado a lo atractivo que era el profesor todas menos Yui y Haruna que ahora mismo están en medio de un partido amistoso de tenis

En medio del partido ambas chicas están dando lo mejor de ellas mismas

— _No perderé ante una vaca lechera que me ha robado el puesto ni mucho menos no dejare que se gane la atención de Rito_ — Pensó Haruna mientras miraba con mucha determinación a Yui

— _Es formidable, se entiende del porque fue anterior capitana_ — Pensó Yui ligeramente impresionada

Tal parece que ninguna de las 2 quiere ceder

Después del partido y de la sección de practica en si el profesor Sasuga decide hacer lo siguiente mientras ve muy fijamente a

— _Yui podrías acompañarme un momento_ — Pide el profesor suplente

— _Si_ — Asiente Yui

Al parecer algo extraño oculta ese profesor suplente

Mientras tanto con Rito que camina de manera despreocupada por los pasillos comienza a recibir una llamada de su teléfono celular

— _Alo ¿Quién habla?_ — Contesta Rito

— _Rito Yuki_ — Dijo el profesor Sasuga con ligera malicia

— _¿Quién habla? _— Pregunta Rito

— _Tengo que hablarte contigo sobre la princesa del planeta Deviluke ¿Puedo verte ahora mismo?_ — Pregunta el profesor suplente con mucho interés

Rito se intriga al escuchar lo que el profesor suplente le dijo — _Sea quien sea, sabe de Lala, posiblemente sea otro candidato a esposo _— Pensó con mucha seriedad — _¿En dónde estás?_ — Pregunta muy serio

— _Primero te voy a advertir que si te rehúsas, una de tus amigas sufrirá las consecuencias_ — Insinúa el profesor

— _¿Qué? _— Dijo Rito

— _Estoy en la bodega de la escuela, espero que el regalo que te daré te sirva de algo, si no me das a la princesa hare algo muy desagradable con tu amiga_ — La llamada finaliza y en el celular de Rito recibe un mensaje de una foto en donde sale Yui atada e inconsciente e Rito corre hacia la bodega de la escuela

En la bodega con el profesor suplente que mira a Yui

— _Ahora que lo pienso, ella está más buena que Lala_ — El suplente chasquea los dedos y acto seguido las cuerdas que atan a Yui comienzan a moverse de manera que menean el cuerpo de Yui como si de una horrible y retorcida película porno se tratase (Nota: Parece que el sentido de la moral de los caballeros me ha contagiado) mientras que Sasuga ve toda la escena con mirada de depravado sexual

Pero la puerta de la bodega en donde están ellos es abierta por… — _¡TU!_ — Entra Rito a escena

— _Eres bastante rápido ¿No es así Rito Yuki? Pero tampoco esperaba que llegaras tarde_ — Dijo el profesor mientras se relame los labios viendo a Yui y Rito ve como ella es movida por unos cables de manera obscena

— _¡Yui! Bastardo que se supone que le estás haciendo_ — Exclama Rito muy molesto

De repente Sasuga comienza a transformarse tomando una forma a simple vista grotesca y asquerosa como si fuese una película de extraterrestres de clase B de los 80 (Nota: No tengo idea de cómo describir la forma del alien como tal para que sea entendible por lo que sugiero de antemano que vean To Love Ru para que entiendan perfectamente)

— _Si planeas llevártela sin daño alguno. Ustedes los terrícolas valoran mucho a los de su especie ¿Cierto? Ki ji ji ji ji_ — Dijo el profesor suplente en su verdadera forma muy burlón

— _Que ser tan asqueroso, de seguro esa es tu verdadera forma o no_ — Insinúa Rito con mucho repudio

— _Así es, solo tome la forma de Sasuga… algo llamado mímica. Es mucho trabajo para disfrazarme de humano. Mi nombre es Gui Brii y tu Rito Yuki te pido que te abstengas de estar cortejando a Lala para que así me pueda casar con ella y ser el sucesor del rey de Deviluke_ — Se presenta el alien de nombre Gui

— _Aunque me lo pidieras nunca dejare que un ser como tu tenga tal dicho puesto_ — Dijo Rito muy decidido

— _Si tú no aceptas este trato entonces nunca más volverás a ver a esta mujer. Aunque, eso también estaría bien ku ku ku…_ — Insinúa Gui muy malicioso

— _De verdad se nota que eres alguien despreciable_ — Comenta Rito muy asqueado

— _Y ahora ¿Qué vas a hacer? Rito Yuki. No tengo mucha paciencia_ — Pregunta Gui mientras se fija en Yui

— _Te desafío_ — Responde Rito con mucha convicción

— _¿Qué cosa?_ — Dijo Gui

— _Te daré una lección que jamás olvidaras_ — Señala Rito al alien muy desafiante

— _Me gustaría verlo_ — Inesperadamente Gui comienza a incrementar de tamaño tomando una forma más amenazante y peligrosa e Rito no se deja inmutar por tal cosa —_ ¿Ahora qué harás Rito Yuki?_

— _Se ve muy fuerte, pero creo que debo de usarlo_ — Rito comienza a encender su cosmos y a continuación proyecta su Figura de Intimidación de nombre Gran Demonio Llameante en donde y la reacción de Gui es la siguiente

— _¿Q-Q-Que es eso? _— Pregunta Gui expresando mucho terror

— _Se llama Gran Demonio. Digamos que es mi asistente personal_ — Responde Rito con una media sonrisa

— _¿Y-Y que hace? _— Pregunta Gui mientras retrocede unos pasos

— _Desintegra átomo por átomo todo lo que toque_ — De repente salen volando unos papeles y al tocar a Gran Demonio estas se incineran al mero tacto — _Lo vez, si te toca date por muerto_

— _Eeek No por favor piedad_ — Gui se pone de rodillas y comienza a suplicarle a Rito — _Por favor por lo que más quieras no me desintegre se lo suplico_

— _Tal parece que solo aparenta ser alguien fuerte después de todo_ — Pensó Rito un poco consternado del cambio de actitud — _Está bien si tú lo quieres _— La Figura de Intimidación se desvanece — Mucho mejor

— _Eh… ¡Ahora! ¡Muere! _— Gui se lanza hacia Rito y este se para y en el momento que se acerca da un golpe en la nariz, por el dolor se cubre la nariz — _Hay hay hay eso dolió_

— _Ni si quiera use mi verdadera fuerza_ — Dijo Rito con una ligera gota de sudor en la frente

— _¡¿Qué?! ¡Espera! Te diré la verdad_ — Insinúa Gui muy desesperado

— _¿Cuál verdad?_ — Pregunta Rito

— _Esta no es mi verdadera forma_ — Gui se transforma reduciéndose totalmente de tamaño al de un niño pequeño — _Es esta, por favor no me lastimes_

— _Conque esa es tu verdadera forma, sabes por secuestrar a una persona más por amenazarme de que obligue a Lala para que se case contigo y además me andes engañando transformándote en algo que no eres en realidad, simplemente me das asco de varias formas_ — Responde Rito con ligera calma

— _Si soy un asco, por favor perdóname_ — Se dijo a si mismo Gui con una sonrisa nerviosa

— _Como no soy un asesino despiadado, te perdonare la vida_ — Insinúa Rito muy sereno

— _Gracias _— Asiente el alien

En otra parte en la academia de monstruos Tsukune sintió que alguien lo estaba mencionando

— _Tal parece que alguien me está usando de ejemplo de algo en particular_ — Se dijo a si mismo Tsukune mientras lee un libro de tortura medieval disfrazado de libro de arte

— _¿Qué has dicho Tsukune?_ — Pregunta la chica de cabello plateado llamada Moka

— _Nada importante Moka, espero con ansias la clase de arte y pintura con mucha alegría_ — Responde Tsukune con un tono alegre e infantil

— _Siempre tan alegre Tsukune eso me gusta de ti _— Dijo otra de las amigas de Tsukune, de nombre Kurumu muy alegre ante la respuesta

Curiosamente por recomendación del director de la academia y por del propio Tsukune en donde este tiene que tener una postura de niño bueno y alegre para que pueda socializar mejor, aunque claro si es en clases y dentro de la academia y más aún en lugares públicos. Pero eso si cuando se trata fuera de la academia o en las sombras de la misma Tsukune no teme en mostrar su verdadera cara ante sus pobres e incautas víctimas, curiosamente esa faceta de Tsukune es todo un secreto en la academia que ni si quiera las amigas que el mismo obtuvo en su estadía en esa academia conocen ese secreto

Pero eso es otra historia

Volviendo con Rito

— _Pero hay algo mas_ — Dijo Rito con una mirada seria

— _¿Qué cosa?_ — Pregunta Gui nervioso

— _Como has hecho cosas que son imperdonables, te daré tu merecido castigo_ — Responde Rito muy autoritario

— _Espera, prometo que me portare bien lo juro_ — Suplica Gui muy aterrado

— _Eso ya lo veremos _— Rito agarra al pequeño Gui por el cuello

— _¿Q-Que me vas a hacer?_ — Pregunta el alien

— _Mandarte muy lejos_ — Rito se lleva a Gui afuera y acto seguido le da una poderosa patada que lo manda a volar muy pero muy lejos a donde sea que caiga el extraterrestre — _Listo espero que sea la última vez que lo vea_ — Va a donde esta Yui atada y corta los cables para luego cargarla estilo nupcial para llevarla a la enfermería, graciosamente mientras cargaba a Yui muchas chicas de la escuela reaccionaron de la siguiente manera

— _Maldita como se atreve_ — Comenta Haruna muy furiosa mientras rompe su raqueta de tenis

— _De seguro que esa bruja de la moral está usando un truco_ — Insinúa Saki mordiéndose los dientes

— _Esa hija de puta se me está adelantando_ — Dijo Run apretando los puños

— _Rito que le paso a ella_ — Dijo Lala muy preocupada

— _Esta bien_ — Dijo Naruko

— _¿Le paso algo?_ — Pregunta Hao muy preocupada

En la enfermería Rito recuesta a Yui y está a cabo de un minuto empieza a despertar

— _R… Rito_ — Dijo Yui abriendo de poco a poco los ojos

— _¿Estás bien?_ — Pregunta Rito con severa preocupación

— _¿En dónde estoy?_ — Pregunta Yui levantándose un poco

— _Estas en la enfermería ¿Dime recuerdas algo?_ — Interroga Rito

— _En realidad después de ir con ese profesor suplente no se mas nada, es como si algo me pasara para que me quedara dormida_ — Responde Yui tocándose un poco la cabeza

— _Hm… Para que lo sepas el profesor suplente Sasuga resulto ser un criminal sexual que te roció un somnífero que te dejo inconsciente_ — Explica Rito

— _Ya veo, sabes tuve un sueño_ — Insinúa Yui

— _¿Un sueño?_ — Dijo Rito un poco confundido

— _Soñé de que estaba atada a unas cuerdas y que me tenía aprisionada un monstruo horrible_ — Explica Yui con una ligera sonrisa

— _Hm… Ok_ — Asiente Rito

— _Y que también había un caballero en armadura dorada que vino a rescatarme derrotando al dragón y luego me carga como si fuera una boda. Se sentía tan romántico_ — Responde Yui un poco apasionada

— _Tuviste un sueño un tanto peculiar_ — Comenta Rito de forma placida

— _Sabes Rito puede sonar gracioso pero el caballero de armadura dorada que me rescato se parecía mucho a ti, casi diría que eras tú quien me rescato_ — Insinúa Yui muy alegre

— _Que coincidencia porque fui yo quien te llevo hasta aquí. Se podría decir que los sueños pueden ser un reflejo de la realidad misma de vez en cuando_ — Comenta Rito

— _Puede que tengas razón_ — Asiente Yui

— _Sin más me despido_ — Rito comienza a retirarse de la enfermería, hasta que…

— _¡Espera Rito!_ — Llama Yui

— _¿Pasa algo?_ — Pregunta Rito

— _Quiero confesarte algo. Durante un tiempo mejore mis notas y me volví capitana del club de tenis por impresionar a alguien en especial_ — Responde Yui con mucha convicción

— _A ¿Quién? Debe ser a alguien que valoras con mucho cariño_ — Insinúa Rito muy comprensivo

— _Eres tu Rito lo hice con el motivo para que te unas al comité de disciplina, me esforcé mucho para que pueda impresionarte y ganar tu aprobación_ — Explica Yui muy directa

— _Vaya no me lo imaginaba, debo decir que me impresiona lo capaz que eres para llegar a tus metas no todo el mundo tiene el valor de dar lo mejor de sí para impresionar a alguien. Tienes mi respeto_ — Dijo Rito un poco sonrojado

— _De verdad entonces te unirás al comité_ — Insinúa Yui con estrellas en los ojos

— _No_ — Responde Rito de forma seria

— _¿Qué?_ — Dijo Yui en shock

— _Lo siento pero no tengo intenciones de unirme al comité de disciplina_ — Dijo Rito volteando un poco la mirada

Yui baja la mirada mientras comienza a derramar lagrimas — _Ya veo. Todo lo que hice fue en vano. Fui una tonta en creer que pueda convencerte en que te unieras, pero tenía mucha fe en ti Rito Yuki eres alguien ejemplar que muchos deberían ser como tú, eres inteligente educado y todo un caballero, tus notas son de las más destacadas de la escuela y más importante eres alguien que respeta a todo el mundo y nunca se te vio haciendo algo de mal gusto o indecente. Todo lo contrario tienes un estricto sentido de la moral y la decencia que no muchos hombres poseen, por eso creí con mucha determinación que ibas a ser un gran miembro para el comité de disciplina. Pero creo que debo olvidarme de eso_ — Explica muy detallada

Rito se conmovió ante las palabras de Yui y más al notar que decía la total verdad en todo, se sintió muy mal ante la tristeza de la joven comienza a acercarse a ella y levanta uno de sus dedos para secarles las lagrimas — _Perdóname, perdón si fui muy grosero al negarme a unirme al comité. Si te sirve de consuelo me uniré al comité si quieres_

— _En…en serio_ — Dijo Yui

— _Si. No sé cómo lo hare, pero prometo dar lo mejor de mí por el bien de la escuela_ — Responde Rito un poco inseguro como arrepentido, luego da una ligera sonrisa

Yui para de llorar y acto seguido abraza a Rito con mucha felicidad — Gracias Rito, de verdad gracias sé que serás un buen miembro del comité

Tal parece que Rito hiso una nueva amiga y se ha unido a un club especial

Que le deparara a nuestro joven caballero dorado de Aries

En la noche en la casa de Yui ella se lanza hacia su cama mientras se rodea con mucha alegría —_ Si, si, si Rito es miembro del comité si, por fin sí. Ahora ya no hay nada que me detenga_ — Agarra una foto de Rito sonriendo y lo abraza con mucho amor — _Ahora con Rito en el comité será mío definitivamente _— Comienza a fantasear cosas con Rito pero muy subidas de tono mientras ella se toca la entrepierna con la mano masajeándola consecutivamente. Parece que Yui en realidad es una fangirl de closet

Ahora parece que Rito que tendrá que lidiar con una fangirl de las peores

Mientras tanto Rito está teniendo una pesadilla en donde es perseguido por un montón de mujeres lujuriosas lideradas por una chica de cabello negro parecida a Yui

— _No por favor, ahí no. Por qué me arrancan los pantalones_ — Rito parece que está teniendo una horrible pero muy horrible pesadilla

**Fin del capitulo**

**Especial: Una misión bizarra**

En medio de las montañas en donde esta Rito, Naruko, Tsuna y Hao aparece en la punta una misteriosa persona que es de cabello negro lleva gafas oscuras, una bufanda roja en el cuello, chamarra blanca con grabados de estrellas, pantalones blancos con también grabados de estrellas en algunas partes, zapatos blancos de punta y se pone en frente de los chicos con una sonrisa

— ¿Quién eres? — Pregunta Rito

— _Yo soy..._ — Saca un micrófono de su bolsillo y se pone una pose un tanto peculiar (Nota: Imagínate al Gran Sayaman o sea Gohan haciéndose de súper héroe)

_En donde haya oscuridad yo iluminare_

_En donde haya silencio yo cantare_

_En donde haya gente necesitada ahí estaré_

_Cuando el fuego se apaga yo lo encenderé_

_Con mis estrellas y mi fuego estelar daré poder a quien lo necesite_

_Damas y caballeros soy El ultra mega súper poderoso, sensual, inteligente y talentoso_

_¡SAAAASUUUUKEEEE UUUUUUUUCHIIHAAAAAAAAA! Con mi cante y baile mas y poderes estelares, daré luz y esperanza a todos_

Sale una explosión de humo detrás de el

Rito, Naruko, Tsuna tenían una gran gota en la nuca mientras que ha Hao le pareció gracioso, pero los 3 comenzaron a decir lo siguiente — _Quien mierda es este tipo_

— _Soy Sasuke Uchiha súper caballero de bronce de Triangulo la constelación más genial del universo_ — Se presenta el caballero de bronce Sasuke muy exaltado y con exagerada expresión

— _¿Y qué haces aquí?_ — Pregunta Naruko

— _He venido a ayudarles en esta misión en caso de emergencia_ — Responde Sasuke haciendo un saludo militar

— _Pero si somos caballeros dorados y ellas doncellas doradas, no creo que necesitamos de un caballero de bronce como ayuda _— Insinúa Tsuna

— _¿Además en donde está tu armadura? _— Pregunta Rito con curiosidad

— _Por ahora no la necesito está guardada en mí siempre segura casa del santuario_ — Responde Sasuke con mucha confianza en sí mismo

— _¿Y porque haces a esta misión? si nos fue encomendada por la propia Atenea_ — Interroga Tsuna con mucha duda

— _Pues la toda poderosa y hermosa Atenea también me encomendó esta misión junto a mi amigo rival_ — Dijo Sasuke

— _¿Amigo Rival?_ — Comenta Hao un poco curiosa

— _Si y ya viene_ — De repente aparece un tipo de aspecto totalmente extraño de grandes cejas y esta vestido con ropa vaquera parecida a la de Sasuke y lleva gafas en forma de estrellas

— _Te encontré mi formidable rival de toda la vida_ — Dijo el raro chico de gafas de estrellas

— _Con que Rock Lee de Telescopio mi ferviente y poderoso rival de siempre ha venido_ — Dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa viendo a su rival Rock Lee mientras ambos se miran en tono de seriedad

— _¡Sasuke!_ — Grita Rock Lee

— _¡Rock Lee!_ — Grita Sasuke

— _¡Te reto a un duelo! Encenderé las llamas de mi genial y ardiente cosmos de la juventud _— Reta Rock Lee muy desafiante

— _Acepto el duelo pero no podrás con mi súper sensual y genial cosmos_ — En medio del duelo en 2 escenario en uno están Sasuke y en el otro Rock Lee y comienza a ponerse de puntitas y hacen un curioso baile mientras se escucha una música de carnaval

_¡BINGO! ¡BINGO! ¡BINGO!_

_¡Es hora de la diversión! ¡Es hora de la diversión!_

_¡El mundo es un lugar hermoso! ¡Que quiero estar! ¡Es hora de la diversión!_

_¡Donde veo! ¡Bo-ni-tas chicas! ¡Hora de la diversión!_

_¡Es hora de la diversión! ¡Es hora de la diversión! ¡BINGO!_

Después de soberano espectáculo las reacciones de los demás fueron las siguientes

— _¿Qué? ¿Mierda? ¿Fue eso? _— Pregunta Tsuna con una cara rara

— _¿Diría que es la cosa más rara que he visto y oído?_ — Insinúa Naruko con mucho asco

— _De verdad eso fue patético aparte son los peores cantantes y bailarines que he visto en toda mi vida_ — Dijo Rito mientras se topa los oídos

— _Es hora de la diversión, Es hora de la diversión_ — Rito, Tsuna y Naruko miran de manera sospechosa a Hao — _¿Que la canción es pegajosa?_

— _Mejor nos vayamos cuanto antes, estos caballeros dan miedo_ — Sugiere Naruko con cara de espanto

— _Estoy contigo_ — Asiente Rito volteando la mirada

Los caballeros y doncellas de oro van a otra dirección mientras que los 2 carismáticos caballeros plateados siguen en su duelo de baile

**Fin del especial**

**Notas del autor: Muy buenas a todos espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, si quienes quieren saber que obtuve de regalo se los diré. Me regalaron nada y fue la mejor nada de toda mi vida, guau que hermosa familia tengo aparte que tengo que aguantar un trabajo que no me pagan nada ni un puto centavo y me tengo que partir la madre para ganar mi plata, a eso amigos míos les llamamos familias de mierda **

**Espero que se hayan reído del especial, no puse la siguiente parte de Resident Evil porque planteo que sea un capitulo completo dado a que será una parodia completa a todo el juego a detalle **

**Agradezco a Chivotenkai, ZeroTT y Sekishiki por su apoyo y colaboración para el capítulo además de otros usuarios como Taro0305 y Anakin Namikaze que tiene geniales fic de verdad se los recomiendo **

**Planeo una saga para este fic después del siguiente capítulo en donde por fin habrá acción tipo Caballeros del Zodiaco en donde Rito, Tsuna, Ichika, Naruko, Hao y Tsukune se enfrentaran a poderosos adversarios. Para aclarar aquí en esta saga que hare no van a aparecer ninguna de las chicas del harem de Rito, Ichika y Tsukune solo serán los dorados contra un nuevo enemigo poderoso porque no quiero repetir lo mismo con uno de mis fics que ya no están activos en esta pagina. También advierto que en esta saga habrá poca o casi nula comedia para centrarse más en las peleas para dar un toque serio al fic y por ultimo Rito será el que salve a todos sino será uno de dorados que lo van a acompañar, pero no diré quién para evitar spoilers, en fin espero que les guste la futura saga que are **

**Para finalizar quiero recomendar un juego independiente e llama Lone Survivor ojo no confundir con la película del mismo nombre, Lone Survivor es un juego indie de terror psicológico que se trata que controlas a un personaje en medio de un mundo oscuro y devastado, un detalle que hay que tomar en cuenta es que el juego juega con la sanidad mental del jugador en si digamos que un tanto similar a Eternal Darkness en ese apartado en donde aparecen cosas fuera de lugar pero que en realidad son solo el producto de la imaginación del personaje en sí.**

**Más importante en el juego estas solo literalmente no hay ningún personaje vivo real todos lo que parecen ser personajes humanos son en realidad productos de la imaginación del personaje y que a decir verdad puede llegar varios momentos que sea difícil distinguir que es real o no. De verdad merece mucho la pena**

**Eso es todo y hasta el siguiente capítulo titulado: El Papa de Lala **


	8. El Papa de Lala, el Rey Gid

**Respuesta de comentarios **

**Anakin Namikaze: Te agradezco que te haya gustado el capítulo como la parodia **

**metalic-dragon-angel: Esa Yui es muy buena actriz, me pregunto cuando revelara su verdadera cara hacia Rito**

**chivotenkai: Rito es tan suertudo que a la vez es su mayor mala suerte y me refiero más que nada a las chicas que lo quieren para sus propósitos ´´Personales`` **

**zeroTT: Yui es tan insistente y muy caprichosa que al final se salió con la suya la muy lista **

**Sekishiki: Muchas gracias que te haya gustado el capítulo y en especial las partes de Tsukune**

**P.D: Ese Tsukune es todo un loquito **

**taro0305: Me encanta ser algo impredecible y debo decir que Yui sabe guardar las apariencias cuando más le conviene **

**Sin más preámbulos empecemos el capítulo de una vez**

**Capítulo 7: El papa de Lala**

En una zona de trenes abandonada están Rito, Ichika, Tsuna y Tsukune conversando y compartiendo anécdotas hasta que Tsukune toca el siguiente tema

— _¿Una cosa chicos? ¿Cómo les fue con las Figuras de Intimidación?_ — Pregunta Tsukune con mucho interés

— _Yo en mi caso mejore y opte por uno nuevo y mejor, hasta Kiki es capaz de hacer su propia Figura de Intimidación_ — Responde Rito de forma casual

— _Con que Kiki, ya veo. Mándale mis saludos por semejante proeza, y ustedes 2 díganme ¿Han hecho algo productivo con sus vidas?_ — Pregunta Tsukune con severo sarcasmo

— _Para tu información yo practique mi Figura de Intimidación personal_ — Responde Tsuna con una mirada seria

— _Yo también, odiaría quedarme atrás y estancarme como si fuera un inútil _— Comenta Ichika con ligero entusiasmo

— _Esa es la actitud, me podrían mostrar los suyos si no es mucha molestia o pérdida de tiempo_ — Pide Tsukune de forma motivacional

Tsuna comienza a concentrar su cosmos creando un aura de color azul claro y con ello empieza a proyectar a lo que parece ser un Golem de Hielo de aspecto gigantesco e ancho en densidad y de gran proporción en el cuerpo de cristal que parece estar formado a simple vista — _¿Qué tal? Lo llamo Golem Gélido_

— _Esta bien y cumple su función de intimidar. ¡Siguiente!_ — Exclama Tsukune con un poco de aburrimiento

Ichika comienza a proyectar su Figura de Intimidación que consiste en una especie de gigantesco Samurái de armadura negra con bordes dorados que en ambas manos llevan gigantescas espadas japonesas o denominadas Katanas — El mío lo llamo _El Gran Shogun de Oro_

— _Nada mal. Rito a ver cuál es tu nueva Figura de Intimidación _— Mira a Rito con mucho relajo

— _Ok espero que sea de tu agrado_ — Rito proyecta su Gran Demonio Llameante y mueve la figura como si de vida propia tuviera hasta hace una demostración de lo que es capaz la figura al quemar algunos objetos como papeles y algunos metales — _¿Qué tal? Pensé en que la Figura de Intimidación sea algo más que algo visual sino que también sea algo interactivo para que sea más convincente_

— _Impresionante Rito no solo creaste una mejor Figura de Intimidación sino que también fuiste más allá de que solo sea una ilusión, sino que te enfocaste en darle algo más como si de verdad estuviera vivo. Chicos deberían aprender de Rito que si sabe ir más allá de las cosas_ — Insinúa Tsukune muy emocionado

— _Un momento si Rito con su Figura de Intimidación quema cosas entonces los nuestros pueden ser usados como armas también _— Sugiere Ichika muy curioso

— _Tal parece que si ¿Dime Rito como haces que tu Demonio queme cualquier cosa que toque?_ — Pregunta Tsukune muy interesado

— _Bueno basándome de que el cosmos es una energía que manipula los átomos más que todo el universo está compuesto de átomos y partículas por lo que diría que solo canalice mi cosmos para que no solo creara una ilusión sino también para que esa misma ilusión este compuesta de átomos inestables que al hacer contacto con cualquier cuerpo este se incinere como reacción_ — Explica Rito muy detallado

— _Traduciéndolo quiere decir que se puede manipular para quemar cosas, pero tendré que ver si se puede cortar también — Tsukune activa su Rey de la Muerte y hace que la hoz dorada que porta para que corte por la mitad un pilar metálico pero en realidad solo hiso un pequeño roce_ — Maldición no hice casi nada solo un pequeño roce

— _Quizás puedo intentarlo yo_ — Ichika activa su Shogun e mueve sus brazos como también de su Figura de Intimidación simulando mover una espada logran partir en varios trozos el pilar metálico — _Fue muy fácil_

— _¡Un momento Ichika! Note algo especial_ — Tsukune levanta la mano en señal de protesta

— _¿Que notaste Tsukune?_ — Pregunta Ichika

— _Cuando moviste tanto tus brazos como el de tu figura note que con tus brazos creaste una fina y delgada cortina de aire lo suficiente afilada para cortar en varios pedazos, y lo digo también porque dominas muy bien el arte marcial del Puño de la Estrella del Sur que permite crear corrientes de aire capaz de perforar todo lo que se pueda cortar. Claro está que mientras tenías tu Figura de Intimidación activa moviéndola como si de verdad estuviera cortando algo, dando la impresión de que la figura es la que está cortando mas no tu Ichika. Debo decir que me impresiona tu táctica_ — Explica Tsukune muy analítico

— _Por poco creí que nadie lo noto, ustedes también lo notaron_ — Dijo Ichika con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras ve a Tsuna y a Rito

— _Si fue muy fácil notar que fuiste tú_ — Asiente Tsuna

— _Para una persona normal o alguien ajeno al conocimiento de las habilidades de un caballero le será convincente de que es la figura que hace el acto mas no él quien de verdad lo ejecuta, igual que Tsukune se me hace interesante tu táctica_ — Comenta Rito de forma analítica

— _Bueno creo que es mi turno de practicar con mi Figura de Intimidación _— Tsuna activa su Golem Gélido y se acerca a unos objetos metálicos acumulados en forma de torre, a continuación el Golem toca con su mano derecha la torre de metal y esta se congela totalmente e Tsuna da un fuerte golpe rompiendo en miles de pedazos la torre de metal recién congelada — _¿Qué tal? Bastante útil no_

— _Pues no es gran cosa ni mucho menos viniendo de ti Tsuna, como tu usas el frio como arma era muy obvio que ocurriría algo así, pero de igual forma como dijiste es algo bastante útil a la hora de la verdad_ — Comenta Tsukune de forma casual

— _Como yo uso el fuego diría que Tsuna y yo somos casi 2 poros opuestos, yo quemo mientras que Tsuna congela _— Insinúa Rito mientras mira a su amigo Tsuna y este asiente ante la respuesta

— _Yo corto cosas mientras que Tsukune no puede ni rozar metal_ — Dijo Ichika muy seguro de sí mismo

— _Hey, hey cuidado con lo que dices Ichika, puede que no haya cortado algo con mi Figura de Intimidación porque no soy un farsante que hace un pequeño truco haciendo cree que es la figura que corta, veré que puedo hacer para darle más utilidad que el solo asustar a pobres incautos de eso estoy seguro_ — Insinúa Tsukune muy decidido

Después de la demostración con las Figuras de Intimidación los 4 caballeros dorados deciden relajarse y conversar varios temas hasta que entre los 4 toca uno muy especial

— _¿Me pregunto cómo estará él?_ — Comenta Ichika

— _¿A quién te refieres?_ — Pregunta Tsuna

— _A que está encerrado en Cabos Sounion_ — Responde Ichika

— _¿Te refieres a quien quiso conspirar contra el santuario?_ — Pregunta Rito de forma casual

— _Ese mismo_ — Asiente Ichika

— _Lastima que se haya unido al lado oscuro, como si se volviera un Lord Sith_ — Comenta Tsukune un poco desilusionado

— _Es una verdadera lástima, él tenía mucho potencial hasta diría que él pudo ser mejor caballero dorado que nosotros_ — Dijo Tsuna con un poco de lastima

— _Tenia talento natural y buen dominio del cosmos hasta alcanzo el 7mo sentido antes que nosotros ¿Cómo pudo volverse malvado?_ — Se pregunta a si mismo Ichika

— _Si mal lo recuerdo el tenia ideologías de que el poder lo era todo o que el mundo debe ser gobernado por gente poderosa ¿Tal vez al final solo quiso ser caballero por mero motivación personal?_ — Asume Rito de forma analítica

— _Que más da, él nunca me cayó bien a decir verdad_ — Responde Tsukune con mucha desgana y cinismo

— _Mejor cambiemos de tema _— Propone Ichika

— _O mejor vayamos a otro lugar_ — Sugiere Tsukune con una media sonrisa

— _¿Que se te ocurre?_ — Pregunta Tsuna

— _Se me ocurrió que ¿Porque no hacemos una visita a la casa de Rito a conocer a sus amigas?_ — Responde Tsukune con mucho interés y ligera malicia

— _¡Espera! ¿¡Que!?_ — Exclama Rito muy impresionado

— _Sera muy divertido conocer a chicas de otros planetas ¿Que me dicen?_ — Sugiere Tsukune

— _Bueno siempre tuve curiosidad por conocer a aliens de otros planetas. Por lo que voy_ — Acepta Ichika

— _Conozco a Lala y a Yami, puedo decir que son buenas chicas y muy hermosas, por lo que está bien_ — Responde Tsuna de forma casual

— _Entonces está decidido hacia la casa de Rito_ — Insinúa Tsukune ligeramente emocionado

— _¿¡Como se te ocurre eso Tsukune!? _— Pregunta Rito un poco exaltado

— _¿Algún problema que conozca a tus amigas Rito?_ — Pregunta Tsukune contrarrestando con una expresión estoica

— _En realidad no me molesta para nada_ — Responde Rito un poco dudoso

— _Entonces no hay problema en conocer a aliens en persona_ — Comenta Tsukune con una relajada sonrisa

— _No sé si esto sea buena o mala idea_ — Pensó Rito ligeramente preocupado

En la casa de los tíos de Rito este abre la puerta para saludar a Mikan

— _Ya llegue_ — Saluda Rito desde la puerta

— _Volviste Rito_ — Dijo Mikan con una ligera sonrisa

— _Traje a algunos amigos conmigo si no te molesta _— Detrás de Rito aparecen Tsuna, Tsukune e Ichika

— _Hola Mikan como te va_ — Saluda Tsuna

— _Bien Tsuna ¿Y quiénes son ellos?_ — Pregunta Mikan viendo a Tsukune e Ichika

— _Hola _— Saluda Ichika de manera cordial

— _¡Hola!_ — Saluda Tsukune haciendo un canto muy alegre

— _El de uniforme blanco es Ichika Orimura y el de verde es Tsukune Aono, son mis más grandes amigos que conozco desde niño_ — Explica Rito mientras señala a sus amigos

— _¿Ichika Orimura? _— Mikan empieza a sorprenderse al recordar ese nombre — _¡Un momento no eres Ichika Orimura! ¡El primer piloto masculino de Infinite Stratos del mundo!_

— _Si soy piloto de Infinite Stratos_ — Asiente Ichika

— _¿¡Y eres amigo de Rito desde hace mucho tiempo!?_ — Pregunta Mikan muy impresionada

— _Así es conozco a Rito desde hace años_ — Responde Ichika muy cordial

— _Impresionante Rito no sabía que eres amigo de alguien muy famoso_ — Dijo Mikan muy emocionada

— _No es para tanto, digo no me imaginaba que me iba a volverme muy famoso por ser piloto de Infinite Stratos _— Comenta Ichika de forma casual

— _Vaya Ichika no me imaginaba que fueras muy famoso, de seguro debes tener tu propio club de fans que te quieran mucho y coleccionar cosas de ti_ — Insinúa Tsukune muy alegre que el último comentario que dijo, le da fuertes escalofríos a Ichika haciéndolo recordar malos recuerdos

— _Por favor Tsukune no vuelvas a decir eso, que me pone muy nervioso_ — Pide Ichika muy nervioso

— _Te entendemos Ichika_ — Hablaron Rito y Tsuna con total sincronía

— _Ok lo agregare en mi lista de cosas que no debo olvidar decir más a menudo_ — Tsukune escribe en papel salido de quien rayos sabe dónde, anotando la palabra club de fans y fangrils

— _Y ¿dónde están Lala y Yami?_ — Pregunta Rito viendo por los alrededores

— _Está jugando arriba junto con Kiki_ — Responde Mikan

— _Ya veo, iremos a donde están para jugar con ellas_ — Comenta Rito

— _Ah están jugando ¿Me pregunto qué clase de divertido juego jugaran?_ — Se pregunta Tsukune con su mirada alegre e infantil

— _Debo evitar que Tsukune haga equipo con Lala o Yami o que juegue contra ellas_ — Pensó Rito muy preocupado

Los 4 jóvenes caballeros de oro van arriba e Rito guía a los demás hacia el cuarto de Lala que por decirlo de otra manera estaba situada en el armario del cuarto de Rito, Ichika y Tsukune se sorprendieron en especial Ichika al ver el tamaño del cuarto y de allí se ven a Lala, Yami y Kiki jugando un videojuego de danza (Nota: Es Dance Dance Revolución)

— _Rito llegaste_ — Dijo Lala muy sonriente al ver a Rito

— _Vine aquí junto a mis amigos a jugar ¿Podemos?_ — Pregunta Rito

— _Claro_ — Asiente Lala

— _Maestro ¿Quiénes son ellos?_ — Pregunta Yami refiriéndose obviamente a Tsukune e Ichika

— _¡Ichika! ¡Cuánto tiempo!_ — Exclama Kiki muy emocionado

— _Igualmente Kiki _— Dijo Ichika con una ligera sonrisa

— _¡Kiki! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! Te acuerdas de mí_ — Exclama Tsukune muy exaltado

Kiki se pone azul al ver a Tsukune más al ver esa cara de alegría que tiene cosa que lo asusta más — _Tsu…Tsukune_

— _¿Por qué esa cara Kiki? Ni que fuera un fantasma_ — Insinúa Tsukune en su muy bien actuada faceta de niño bueno

— _De hecho él es peor que un fantasma o un demonio_ — Pensó Kiki muy asustado

— _¿Y a que juegan? _— Pregunta Tsuna un poco curioso

— _Estamos jugando un juego de baile_ — Responde Lala

— ¿Cuánto es el máximo de jugadores? — Pregunta Rito muy interesado

— _De 4 Jugadores_ — Responde Yami

— _Se puede jugar de 4_ — Dijo Ichika ligeramente intrigado

— _¿Eso significa? Que_ — Comenta Tsukune viendo a sus amigos

Entre Rito, Tsuna, Ichika y Tsukune se miran muy fijamente en tono desafiante entre ellos mismo como si de una competencia se tratase mientras se dan sonrisas de gran confianza

— _Lala crees que pudieras dejar a nosotros jugar, quiero hacer una competencia_ — Pide Rito con una sonrisa de confianza

— _Yo quiero participar, de seguro que esto será divertido_ — Insinúa Tsuna muy interesado

— _Les demostrare de lo que estoy hecho, a ver si pueden medirse a mis habilidades como gran jugador de videojuegos_ — Se dijo a si mismo Ichika muy confiado

— _Chicos quiero competir también, pero no estoy seguro si deba hacerlo, no quiero barrer el suelo con ustedes, sería muy grosero de mi parte_ — Comenta Tsukune en un tono infantil

— _De seguro tienes miedo de perder Tsukune porque sé que el que barrera el suelo contigo seré yo por su puesto_ — Señala Tsuna muy desafiante

— _Chicos tendré piedad con ustedes, sería una lástima que ustedes perdieran de manera humillante_ — Insinúa Rito muy confiado de si mismo

— _Pero no se puede discutir que yo sea mejor que ustedes, por lo que se los dejare fácil ¿Qué me dicen?_ — Sugiere Tsukune con una ligera media sonrisa

— _Eso ni hablar, veremos quién es el mejor y ten por seguro que ese soy yo_ — Tsuna se señala a si mismo muy seguro

— _No crees que exageras Tsuna, digo es muy obvio que yo soy mejor que todos ustedes _— Comenta Ichika muy victorioso de si mismo

— _Creo que esto se puede arreglar como los hombres que somos, ¿No lo creen? _— Propone Rito muy competitivo

Entre los caballeros de oro se empieza a sentir una aura de poder como si cada uno quisiera imponerse diciendo, de que soy mejor que tu entre algunas cosas, Lala y Yami se sentía un tanto extrañas ante ver a los chicos mirándose entre ellos en tono desafiante mientras que Kiki se abrumo ante ese extraño presentimiento

— _Increíble, se siente la competencia entre ellos, son tanto amigos como grandes rivales. Tal vez esto de jugar se transforme en algo más_ — Pensó Kiki muy sorprendido ante la actitud de los caballeros

— _Bien pondré en modalidad de 4 jugadores_ — Dijo Lala mientras configura el juego

— _Lala por favor pon la dificultad en experto si es posible_ — Pide Rito muy determinado

— _Experto pero eso no sería demasiado_ — Dijo Lala un poco dudosa

— _No importa la dificultad mientras más difícil mejor_ — Insinúa Ichika con mucha convicción

— _Los juegos fáciles son solo para maricas de eso no hay duda_ — Comenta Tsukune muy burlón

Lala programa el juego para se pueda jugar de 4 con eso sale otra alfombra de juego de 8 flechas señalando direcciones y luego los 4 caballeros se paran en cada una de ellas mientras que Lala pone la canción para bailarla

**Butter Fly: Digimon**

— _¡A BAILAR!_ — Gritaron los 4 caballeros mientras hacen la mítica pose de baile de Elvis Presley con total sincronía

El juego empieza y los 4 se mueven con una velocidad y maestra dignas de un experto todos pisando las flechas sin equivocación alguna, después de finalizar la canción sale la pantalla de

**EMPATE**

— _Hm parece que están a mi nivel _— Comenta Rito viendo a sus competidores

— _Lo mismo digo, pero no estaba dando todo mi potencial_ — Dijo Tsuna muy serio

— _Yo solo me contuve quise darles algo de ventaja_ — Insinúa Ichika

— _Esto es apenas el inicio_ — Dijo Tsukune con una mirada fulminante

Se empieza otra partida y los 4 vuelven a bailar con total maestría y ninguno parece querer ceder ante nada y al finalizarse sale

**EMPATE**

— _No me imaginaba que estuviesen a mi nivel_ — Dijo Rito con mucha seriedad

— _Hablas por muchos, digamos que tuvieron suerte de empatar conmigo_ — Insinúa Tsuna muy confiado

— _En la próxima les ganare con mucha facilidad_ — Propone Tsukune muy determinado

— _No existe una dificultad más difícil, que esta porque la sentí muy fácil a decir verdad_ — Insinúa Ichika

— _Existe la modalidad Ultra ¿Están seguros que lo ponga?_ — Sugiere Lala

— _Por favor ponlo, quiero demostrar cómo se juega de verdad_ — Pide Rito muy serio

Lala pone la dificultad Ultra y los 4 se preparan para la siguiente partida

**Chad-La-Head-Cha-La: Dragón Ball Z**

Los 4 caballeros bailan a una velocidad infrahumana y dando sin error alguno a las flechas que aparecen a una velocidad de locura en pantalla, la sincronía y ritmo con que pisaban los botones era irreal y lo más sorprendente de todo es

**EMPATE**

— _Creo que esto lo tendremos que llevar a otro nivel_ — Sugiere Rito con un aura de fuego rodeándolo por completo

— _Eso parece_ — Asiente Tsuna estando rodeando por un aura azul

— _No hay otro juego a que nosotros podemos jugar, este parece muy fácil_ — Pide Ichika estando rodeado por un aura amarilla muy brillante

— _No tendrán un Guitar Hero de casualidad_ — Insinúa Tsukune estando rodeado por un aura morada de mucha oscuridad

— _Impresionante ninguno de ellos uso su cosmos y aun así siguen empatando como si entre ellos ninguno sea mejor que el otro pero aun así se enfrentar para determinar quién es el mejor_ — Pensó Kiki muy abrumado ante la ferra determinación de los 4 caballeros

— _Aquí tengo un Guitar Hero edición Galneryus_ — Sugiere Yami teniendo la caja del videojuego mencionado (Nota: Galneryus es una banda famosa de Heavy Metal japonés muy recomendable)

— _Esto se pondrá muy pesado_ — Dijo Rito muy determinado

— _Lo siento amigos, pero nadie me gana con la guitarra_ — Insinúa Tsuna muy victorioso

— _Por dios Tsuna, sabes muy bien que soy superior a ti con la guitarra_ — Comenta Ichika con mucha prepotencia

— _No creen que exageran, digo sería triste que ustedes perdieran ante mí_ — Tsukune se señala a si mismo muy seguro de sí mismo

— _Esto se decidirá en ver quién es el dios de la guitarra_ — Dijo Rito mientras mira fijamente el monitor

El juego empieza y las 4 alfombras son cambiadas por 4 guitarras eléctricas con varios botones de distinto color, Rito pone la dificultad del juego en Ultra Mega Híper Difícil y la partida empieza

**Last Farewell: Galneryus**

— _¡Rock `n Roll!_ — Exclamaron los 4 alzando sus brazos a lo alto preparándose para la partida

La partida empieza y los 4 caballeros juegan a nivel inhumano tocando la guitarra a una velocidad y precisión que Lala y Yami se abrumaron ante la habilidad de los 4 a la hora de tocar la guitarra, y la partida finaliza con

**EMPATE**

— _Esto no ha terminado_ — Dijo Rito muy serio

— _Solo me estaba calentando_ — Comenta Tsuna ajustando su control

— _Vaya, no sabía que también eran buenos en la guitarra_ — Dijo Ichika con una media sonrisa

— _Ni yo, en serio les demostrare quien manda_ — Insinúa Tsukune en plan de macho alfa

Entre los 4 caballeros se siente un aura muy agresiva y se juraría que entre los 4 caballeros tienen que los ojos brillan de distinto color, Rito Naranja, Tsuna azul, Ichika amarillo y Tsukune morado, tal parece que estos chicos están que arde

**Future Never Dies: Galneryus**

Esta vez los 4 parece que se están excediendo con tomarse la partida en serio y que mientras tocaban la guitarra a una velocidad abrumadora se juraría que estaba empezando a salir humo de la misma dado a la exagerada intensidad con que tocan los 4, y la pantalla al final dice

**EMPATE**

— _¿¡Que!? ¡Otra vez empate!_ — Exclama Tsuna muy impresionado

— _¡Esto es inaudito! ¿¡Cómo puede salir siempre empate!? _— Pregunta Rito al borde de la desesperación

— _¡Maldita sea! ¡De seguro deben de estar haciendo trampa! _— Asume Ichika con mucha molestia

— _¡Finalicemos esto de una PUTA VEZ! _— Exclama Tsukune con mucha agresividad

La agresividad en el ambiente era palpable con Lala y Yami están aterradas ante la actitud agresiva de los chicos mientras que Kiki está paralizado ante el aura que siente en ellos

— _Estos chicos van muy en serio_ — Pensó Kiki un poco agobiado del ambiente que se respira

Empieza una nueva partida y los 4 caballeros de oro pretenden darlo todo para ver quién gana

**ANGEL OF SALVATION: Galneryus**

La música orquestada del inicio relaja un poco a los 4 caballeros para calentar motores y cuando comienzan las rolas metaleras los 4 comienza a tocar con una intensidad suprema en donde a guitarra aspira más humo de más de lo normal, la canción en si varía entre ritmos rápidos y lentos haciendo más intensa la partida y con ello los 4 tocan con más monstruosidad y las pobres guitarras están en su máximo. Pero en el momento del clímax los 4 caballeros dan lo mejor de si

— _¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!_ — Esta vez los 4 se estaban excediendo de los limites humanos al tocar con una velocidad de locura y maestría exagerada y no era para menos porque el clímax era la parte más difícil del juego y los 4 estaban dando todo de sí y las guitarras estaban a punto de estallar y cuando comienza a finalizar la parte clímax los 4 caballeros dorados dan un salto para tocar la última rola y…..

**¡BOOOMM!**

Sin querer hacen explotar las guitarras y consigo la habitación haciendo un temblor que se siente desde la parte baja de la casa

— _Algo exploto ¿Qué será?_ — Pregunta Mikan tras escuchar la explosión

En la habitación de Lala que está muy destruida por la competencia que tuvieron ciertos caballeros dorados

— _Ups. Creo que nos excedimos_ — Comenta Rito con los muy abiertos como platos

— _Si eso parece_ — Asiente Tsuna

— _Entonces ¿Quién de nosotros gano?_ — Pregunta Ichika viendo a sus amigos

— _Obviamente ninguno por qué el juego exploto_ — Responde Tsukune con el ceño fruncido

— _Pero debo admitir qué fue divertido ¿Qué piensan chicas?_ — Pregunta Rito con una ligera sonrisa viendo a Lala y a Yami

— _¡Estuvo increíble! ¡Ustedes son unas bombas a la hora de jugar!_ — Responde Lala muy emocionada

— _Maestro jugaste muy bien y sus amigos no se quedaron atrás, me es imposible determinar quién es el mejor_ — Responde Yami con ligera emoción

— _Ustedes estuvieron que arde, de verdad se lo tomaron muy en serio chicos_ — Comenta Kiki muy impresionado

Después de hacer limpieza en la habitación de Lala, los chicos comienzan a conversar de algunos temas entre ellos Tsukune está conversando con Yami sobre Rito

— _¿De verdad conoce a mi maestro desde que eran niños? _— Pregunta Yami muy interesada

— _Si hasta te puedo decir de como era de niño_ — Sugiere Tsukune

— _En serio ¿Y cómo era?_ — Pide Yami empuñando las manos con entusiasmo

— _Te lo pondré fácil_ — Tsukune pone su mano en la cabeza de Yami y a continuación le proyecta imágenes y recuerdos de cómo era Rito de niño, Yami se sonroja mientras qué misteriosamente comienza a derramar sangre por la nariz

— _Increíble, increíble no sabía que mi maestro era muy adorable e inocente cuando era pequeño, por favor muéstrame más por favor_ — Pide Yami muy sonriente mientras sigue teniendo la hemorragia nasal

— _Lo siento eso es todo lo qué puedo darte pero te daré un consejo de ayuda_ — Propone Tsukune con una agradable sonrisa

— _¿Cuál? _— Dijo Yami un poco confundida

— _A Rito le gusta qué lo aten con sogas y qué lo manoseen mientras está dormido ¿Crees qué serías capaz de darle ésa felicidad?_ — Pregunta Tsukune muy alegre

— _Con mucho gusto me esforzare en hacer feliz a mi maestro_ — Asiente Yami muy sonriente

— _Qué buena niña eres, toma ten estas sogas para atar a Rito_ — Le da unas sogas de madera para atar a Rito

— _Muchas gracias no sé cómo agradecerle_ — Dijo Yami muy agradecida

— _Por mí no hay problema solo quiero hacer feliz a Rito_ — Insinúa Tsukune saliéndole una ligera sombra en su mirada inocente

Después de una hora Tsuna, Ichika y Tsukune se van de la casa despidiéndose

Con Lala, Yami y Rito

— _Qué geniales son tus amigos Rito_ — Comenta Lala muy animada

— _Maestro he notado qué ellos no son humanos comunes como usted_ — Dijo Yami de forma analítica

— _Es porqué Ichika y Tsukune al igual que Tsuna y yo son caballeros dorados_ — Responde Rito

— _De verdad no me lo imaginaba_ — Dijo Lala ligeramente impresionada

— _Maestro ¿Qué es un caballero dorado?_ — Pregunta Yami muy curiosa

— _Por dónde te explicó Yami _— Rito comienza a explicarle a Yami como son Los Caballeros y Doncellas del Zodíaco y sobre la diosa Atenea más le explicó sobre los rangos de bronce, plata y oro más acerca de los principios de la cosmos energía y de su usó, mientras Rito explicaba todo Yami escucha con mucho asombro y con estrellas en los ojos

— _Impresionante maestro nunca pude imaginarme que pertenezca a algo importante_ — Dijo Yami muy anonadada

— _Bueno no pensé que era necesario decírtelo Yami_ — Dijo Rito un poco dudoso mientras se rasca la cabeza

— _¿Y cómo es un caballero en sí?_ — Pregunta Yami muy interesada

— _Como dije tanto un caballero como doncella somos guerreros que luchamos por la paz y la justicia, siempre luchamos por una buena causa_ — Explica Rito

— _Y si es así ¿Haz luchado contra alguien que atenta contra la justicia?_ — Vuelve a preguntar Yami

— _Si y fue alguien muy poderoso_ — Responde Rito muy directo — _Me pregunto si Magician estará esperando el momento de la segunda ronda. Esta vez no dudare como la otra vez_ — Pensó al recordar su batalla contra el demonio cibernético

— _Maestro me podrías enseñarme cómo usar el cosmos_ — Pide Yami muy entusiasmada

— _Todo a su tiempo Yami, para que te des una idea del porque eres mi discípula y te estuve enseñando el arte de curar es para que salves vidas y seas alguien que luche para bien, prométeme que si de verdad quieres aprender a usar el cosmos es para usarlo en causas nobles nunca para beneficio personal_ — Advierte Rito con ligera seriedad

— _Entendido maestro, le prometo que nunca usare un poder como el cosmos para benéfico personal ni por motivos egoístas que lastimen a otros_ — Acepta Yami con un poco de convicción en su mirada

— _Me alegra que lo entiendas Yami y debo decirte que veo un futuro prometedor en ti como futura doncella de eso estoy seguro_ — Dijo Rito con una ligera sonrisa haciendo que Yami se sonroja de felicidad mientras que Lala lanza su respuesta

— _Rito crees que también me pudieras enseñar a ser doncella_ — Sugiere Lala muy interesada

— _Pues… bueno…. Diría que pudiera que si pero al igual que Yami, pero debes entender una cosa Lala_ — Insinúa Rito muy dudoso

— _¿Qué debo entender Rito?_ — Pregunta Lala

— _Que ser una doncella no es tarea fácil se requiere de un entrenamiento cruel y duro en donde la vida se pone en juego todos los días, y hablo en serio que durante mi entrenamiento para ser caballero estuve a punto de morir innumerables veces además me tarde como uno años enteros para poder dominar el séptimo sentido y esperar otros 3 años para ser oficialmente caballero dorado ¿Crees poder soportarlo Lala? Lo mismo digo para ti Yami_ — Advierte Rito con notoria seriedad

— _Maestro toma mi vida fue sobreviviendo como pude y enfrentándome contra varios peligros en contra de mi vida, por lo que creo sin dudar que podría soportar años de intenso entrenamiento si es necesario. Se lo que significa poner la vida en juego_ — Responde Yami de forma estoica

— _Ya veo, bueno tengo más motivos para depositar mi fe en ti Yami. Y tu Lala que me puedes decir _— Insinúa Rito

— _Yo… pues… puede que_ — Se dijo a si misma Lala muy dudosa

— _Señorita Lala si es así como dice Rito por favor le ruego que deseche la idea por su propia seguridad. Debe entender que la señorita Yami y el señor Rito tuvieron vidas diferentes a la suya. No quiero sonar grosero pero ellos vivieron para sobrevivir y ganarse la vida mientras usted señorita vivió como cualquier otra princesa rodeada de lujos y una vida tranquila sin muchas preocupaciones, espero que no se haya ofendido señorita Lala_ — Comenta Peke muy preocupada

— _¡Espera! Como soy una Devilukiana y tengo una fuerza superior al de un humano podría convertirme en doncella_ — Insiste Lala con ligero entusiasmo

— _Me temo que no es así, entiendo que tengas una fuerza muy superior al de un ser humano pero eso no será suficiente, se necesita de una gran fuerza de voluntad y determinación para seguir adelante, tu fuerza como raza de otro planeta puede ser temible pero para un caballero o doncella esa fuerza es solo algo superficial e insignificante_ — Explica Rito muy serio

— _¿Por qué superficial? _— Balbucea Lala

— _Porque debes entender Lala que la verdadera fuerza reside en la voluntad y deseo de seguir adelante sin importar las circunstancias, aunque esto último para entenderlo de verdad se tiene que vivir en carne propia_ — Comenta Rito en tono poético

— _Lo siento por usted princesa pero el maestro Rito tiene razón no creo que entienda el verdadero valor de seguir adelante aunque eso implique poner su vida en riesgo_ — Dijo Yami con un poco de lastima

— _Pero estando aquí pongo en riesgo la vida de Rito y a la tierra también_ — Insinúa Lala un poco exaltada

— _Perdóname señorita Lala pero todo esto empezó porque usted escapo de casa porque no quería casarse, en otras palabras la razón porque está viviendo aquí en la tierra junto con el señor Rito es por un mero capricho por lo que sin querer están poniendo la vida de otros en peligro que la suya señorita Lala, hasta me temo que muchos seres inocentes morirían por usted_ — Reprocha Peke

Lala se pone de piedra al reflexionar lo que acaba de decir Peke — _Entiendo, Rito perdóname por ser tan egoísta y caprichosa_

— _Creo que he sido muy duro con ella _— Pensó Rito muy culposo — _Creo que debo ser yo quien debería disculparse, lo que acabo de decir era para tu propia seguridad Lala sería horrible si usted muera _— Explica muy preocupado

— _Pero ¿Qué hay de ti Rito más la gente de este planeta? Por mi todo este planeta corre peligro_ — Pregunta Lala con mucha duda

— _No te preocupes Lala entiendo a lo que refieres y déjame decir que mientras esté aquí para protegerte me asegurare que nada malo te pase_ — Responde Rito con un ligero pulgar arriba

— _Disculpa maestro. Pero recuerda que lo conocí a usted porque fui contratada para asesinarte, por lo que puede que muchos que quieren casarse con la princesa vendrían por ti maestro, con esto digo que usted corre más peligro que la princesa_ — Informa Yami

— _Lo sé Yami, desde hace tiempo estoy consciente de qué muchos me querrán matar para qué puedan tener a Lala para sus propias ambiciones. Les prometo qué no moriré y menos aún por seres crueles y egoísta qué solo tratan a los demás como objetos sin valor o me dejó de llamar Rito Yuki caballero dorado de Aries y guardián de la primera casa_ — Sugiere Rito con mucha convicción

— _Maestro sus palabras rebosan de gran espíritu e valentía, me siento honrada de ser su discípula_ — Dijo Yami muy complaciente

— _Tal vez no esté capacitada para ser doncella pero no quiero ser una inútil y poner en peligro a los demás y a Rito_ — Insinúa Lala con un poco de determinación

Yami mira a Lala con algo de molestia — _No creas qué por esa palabrería tendrás a mi maestro Rito, demostrare qué soy más digna de, el qué tu princesa_ — Pensó con un poco de recelo

La noche pasa e Rito está profundamente dormido hasta qué algo lo despierta — _Hm... ¿Qué es lo que siento?_ — Abre los ojos y se sorprende al ver a Yami manoseando su cuerpo de manera sensual — _Yami ¿Que estás haciendo?_

— _Maestro le estoy dando a usted todo mi amor y cariño para darle felicidad_ — Responde Yami con una sensual sonrisa

Rito se mueve pero nota qué está atado de brazos y piernas — _¿Por qué estoy atado?_

— _Es para asegurar qué le de todo el cariño y felicidad qué necesita_ — Mientras Yami manosea a Rito, comienza a tocar el miembro del caballero y este se pone rojo de la vergüenza, logra con algo de fuerza soltarse y acto seguido le da un fuerte golpe en cabeza dejándola inconsciente y con un gran chichón

— _Como se le ocurre hacer este tipo de cosas_ — Pensó Rito muy molesto como a la vez rojo de la vergüenza

En medio del espacio exterior se puede observar una gran nave espacial de aspecto imperial que va rumbo a la tierra y dentro de la nave una figura oscura observa el planeta de manera muy fija

— _¿Conque esa es la tierra? ¿Me pregunto cómo estará Lala?_ — Pregunta el misterioso ser con mucha curiosidad

Dentro del planeta tierra más precisamente en la escuela en la azotea de la misma esta Lala con Zastin

— _¿Por qué has venido especialmente a mi escuela, Zastin? Si es por mi mesada no te preocupes todavía me las puedo arreglar_ — Pregunta Lala de forma casual

— _Señorita Lala, el asunto que debo hablar es muy importante_ — Responde Zastin muy serio

— _¿Algo importante?_ — Divaga Lala un poco extrañada ante la actitud de su guardaespaldas

— _Así es, a decir verdad…_ — Los 2 continúan conversando de un tema muy importante durante un buen rato

En otra parte con Rito ya saliendo de clases

— _De verdad las clases pueden durar una eternidad, ¿Me pregunto en donde estará Lala?_ — Pensó Rito con mucho aburrimiento que mientras camina ve a Saki junto a sus amigas Rin y Aya que al parecer están viendo a algo o a alguien

Con Saki y sus amigas

— _Vaya…¿Un niño perdido?_ — Dijo Saki viendo a un menor de edad

— _Eso parece señorita Saki_ — Asiente Aya

El niño en cuestión parece tener entre los 8 o 10 años y es casi de la misma estatura que Kiki, es de aspecto rebelde de cabello negro y chaqueta e pantalones del mismo color

— _Estoy cansado de caminar ¡Cárgame! ¡Hermosa señorita!_ — Pide el niño muy exaltado

— _Hermosa… C-Creo que no tengo otra opción _— Acepta Saki con un ligero sonrojo

— _¡¿De veras?!_ — Exclama el niño muy emocionado

— _¡Como era de esperar de la señorita Saki! ¡Es muy amable! _— Insinúa Aya muy sorprendida

— _Puedes llamarme ´´La Reina de la Amabilidad``_ — Saki se agacha para cargar al niño — _Bien sube a mi espalda ¿Dónde vives, pequeñín?_

El extraño niño da una sonrisa macabra y da un salto para tocar de manera descarada los pechos de Saki — _¡Aquí! AHAHAHAHAHA_

— _¡Detente ahora mismo!_ — Ordena Aya muy molesta

— _¡Como se atreve a tocarle los pechos a la señorita Saki!_ — Exclama Rin desenfundando su katana

El niño a una gran velocidad levanta las faldas de Aya y Rin y corre a otra parte mientras se ríe, Rito va a donde están las chicas — ¡_Esta bien señorita Saki, señorita Aya y señorita Rin! _

— _Rito…ese niño malo hiso algo muy pervertido conmigo y ellas_ — Dijo Saki muy triste

— _Lo vi señorita Saki, sea quien sea ese niño no tolerare ese tipo de comportamientos en especial con las mujeres que son tratadas de esa forma_ — Comenta Rito con mucha indignación

— _Sabes Rito a mí no me molestaría que me tocaras de esa forma en cambio me gustaría_ — Insinúa Saki con una sonrisa apasionada

— _¿Está bien señorita Saki? creo que debe ir a la enfermería porque está diciendo incoherencias_ — Pregunta Rito con un poco de ingenuidad

— _Es muy inocente como siempre _— Pensó Saki de forma coqueta — _De cualquier forma deberías darle una lección a ese niño que se escapó corriendo_

— _Enseguida señorita_ — Rito va en busca del niño travieso

Mientras tanto en el club de tenis Haruna está escuchando de su amiga Risa

— _Has oídos los rumores_ — Insinúa Risa de forma casual

— _¿Rumores? De que_ — Pregunta Haruna

— _Es sobre Lala que supuestamente es una extraterrestre de otro planeta_ — Responde Risa

— _¿Extraterrestre? _— Dijo Haruna muy incrédula

— _Si aunque a decir verdad se me hace raro su forma de actuar a veces actuaba como si de verdad fuese de otro planeta _— Comenta Risa mientras hace sus preparativos del club

— _Interesante pero también opino que esa Lala tampoco parece ser de aquí, y si de verdad es una extraterrestre como dices lo más seguro es que quiere raptar a Rito_ — Insinúa Haruna un poco humorística

— _¿Y harías algo para impedir que Lala se lleve a Rito?_ — Pregunta Risa con ligero interés

— _Pues llamaría a la CIA al FBI o cualquiera de esas organizaciones sobre extraterrestres y así me deshago de esa Lala y nada me impedirá de tener a Rito_ — Responde Haruna entre risas

De repente se escuchan unos gritos de chicas y al ver de dónde salen se trata más que nada del niño de negro que ahora mismo está levantando las faldas de las chicas que practican tenis — _¡Encontré el paraíso!_ — Poco después llega a ser interrumpido por el profesor de club de tenis

— _Oye, ¿Qué haces? ¿De qué preescolar eres?_ — Pregunta el profesor

— _¡Cállate! ¡Si tienes algún problema conmigo, ven y dímelo en la cara! ¡Te daré una paliza!_ — Responde el niño de muy mala gana

— _¿Quieres desafiarme? Pues claro, creo que no tengo opción_ — Dijo el profesor con una sonrisa de confianza — _Además no quiero arruinar mi imagen en frente de las chicas_ — Pensó mientras ve a sus alumnas

Con Rito mientras busca al extraño niño

— _¿En dónde se habrá metido ese niño? _— Pensó Rito que mientras camina logra ver a donde esta que ahora mismo está a punto de tener un partido de tenis

— _Una vez que estés satisfecho, debes irte tranquilo_ — Sugiere el profesor

— _Bien ¡Aquí voy!_ — Se prepara el niño muy emocionado

— _¡Vamos profesor!_ — Exclaman las chicas del club muy animadas

— _Si pierdo a propósito quedare como un tipo amable_ — Pensó el profesor mientras ve que el niño alza la pelota para lanzarla a una altura considerable —_ ¿De verdad piensa que le podrá pegar la pelota a esa altura?_ — Pensó muy dudoso

El niño pega la pelota con la raqueta de tenis con una fuerza increíblemente monstruosa donde la pelota se lanzó a una velocidad y poder casi irreal que al impactar contra el suelo crea un inmenso cráter. Todo el mundo estaba sin habla y con la mandíbula al suelo excepto Rito que aunque se impresiono tampoco era para tanto y pensó en lo siguiente

— _Ese niño no es humano, lo más posible es de otro planeta y haya venido por Lala_ — Pensó Rito muy seriamente

— _¡Hahahaha! ¡Agradece que no te diera en la cara!_ — Dijo el niño muy burlón

Las chicas del club de tenis van a donde está el profesor — _¿Está bien profesor? _— Ven que el profesor está paralizado y con el conocimiento perdido ante lo que acaba de ver

— _Que patético pero bien, ¡Puedo hacer lo que quiera!_ — El niño extraterrestre continúa manoseando los pechos y levantando faldas de las chicas, hasta que sale Haruna con Risa y — _¡Oh! ¡Encontré a una mujer que esta buena!_ — Corre hacia Haruna — _¡Dame un beso!_

Rito toma la mano de Haruna y esta se pone roja al ver tal acto — _Esto no puede estar pasando, debe ser alguna clase de sueño, Rito tomándome la mano como en mis fantasías_ — Pensó muy colorada mientras que Rito corre sujetándola de la mano hasta llegar a la azotea de la escuela en donde se encuentra con Lala y Zastin, el niño aparece en el hombro de Rito

— _Oye ¡¿Crees que puedes escaparte de mí?! _— Exclama el niño con notorio sarcasmo

— _Puede tele transportarse_ — Pensó Rito muy alertado

— _¿Hah? ¡Rito! ¿Qué ocurre? Y ¿Por qué esta Haruna también? _— Pregunta Lala muy exaltada

— _Digamos que tengo un problema con este niño que está sujeto a mi hombro_ — Rito señala al niño que está pegado a él

— _Buenas Lala_ — Saluda el niño

— _¡Papa! _— Exclama Lala muy impresionada

— _¡Papa!_ — Dijeron Haruna y Rito de forma sincronizada

— _De verdad este es tu padre Lala, pero sí parece un niño_ — Dijo Rito muy dudoso

— _No Rito, él es sin duda el gobernante de nuestra galaxia y nuestro amo como también el padre de Lala, esa es la verdad Rito Yuki_ — Explica Zastin muy serio

— _Pues deberías darte cuenta de ello por la apariencia_ — El papa de Lala revela su cola para dar a entender que es de raza Devilukiana

— _Tiene una cola, no hay duda que pertenece a la misma raza que Lala_ — Pensó Rito muy convencido tras ver la cola

— _Soy el rey de Deviluke Gid Lucione Deviluke. Lala… ¿Sabes él porque de mi visita a la tierra? ¿Ya te lo dijo Zastin? Es sobre mi sucesor…En otras palabras, tu compañero en matrimonio ha sido elegido oficialmente_ — Se presenta el rey del planeta Deviluke, el rey Gid

— _¿Sucesor? _— Pensó Rito un tanto inquieto

— _Es este tipo… Rito Yuki_ — El rey señala a Rito

Tanto Haruna como Rito se impresionaron por esa noticia pero la que más se impresiona de esa noticia es Haruna — _¡Que Rito que!_

— _¿Porque tan repentinamente Rey Gid?_ — Pregunta Rito muy intrigado

— _No fue tan repentinamente como tú crees, Zastin me ha estado enviando información de tu persona. Aunque me preocupa un poco al saber de qué un simple terrícola seria mi sucesor, pero respeto tu voluntad Lala_ — Explica el rey Gid muy directo

— _¿Mi voluntad?_ — Se dijo Lala a si mismo muy dudosa

— _¡Hahahaha Así es! ¿Qué tal? ¿No soy un padre genial? Y bueno cuento contigo sucesor_ — Insinúa Gid poniéndose de frente a Rito

— _¡Espera! _— Exclama Rito en señal de protesta

— _¿Tu? No creo que tengas alguna objeción, ¿Cierto? _— El rey Gid concentrar energía que hacer crear grietas en el piso — _¿No te había dicho? Si me decepcionas destruiré la tierra_

— _´´Destruir la tierra`` Papa… ¿Le harías tal cosa a Rito?_ — Pregunta Lala muy preocupada

— _En este momento estoy suprimiendo mi poder. Si lo liberara, podría destruir la tierra en pedacitos fácilmente ¿Qué vas a hacer?_ — Pregunta Gid de forma amenazante

— _Destruir la tierra, ¿Cómo se atreve a insinuar semejante arbitrariedad?_ — Pensó Rito muy seriamente ante la actitud del rey Gid

— _¡Papa! No me voy a casar con Rito _— Protesta Lala

— _¡¿Qué no te vas a casar?! ¡¿Qué quieres decir?! ¡He hecho grandes esfuerzos para respetar tu voluntad!_ — Exclama Gid muy molesto ante la insolencia de su hija

— _¡Nada que ver! Lo único que quieres es suceder el trono para que puedas a salir a tontear por ahí, ¿Cierto? ¡Incluso aunque sea un matrimonio unilateral! Eso no me haría feliz, porque estaría ignorando sus sentimientos_ — Explica Lala muy decidida

— _¿Sentimientos?_ — Dijo Gid sin entender bien el asunto

— _Rito es una persona noble y bondadosa que me ha tratado como su amiga y se preocupa por mi bienestar y he llegado a la conclusión. Yo quiero ganarme a Rito a base de demostrar lo que soy y que él me llegue a ver más como una simple amiga, por ahora no siento que me merezca a Rito_ — Vuelve a explicar Lala viendo a Rito con mucha convicción

— _¿Esas son tus razones?_ — Pregunta el rey Gid

— _Si, esas son mis verdaderas razones_ — Asiente Lala muy segura

— _Es lo más estúpido_ — Dijo Gid muy cínico

— _¿Una cosa Rey Gid?_ — Llama Rito muy serio

— _¿Qué? _— Contesta el rey

— _¿Quiero hacerte una pregunta?_ — Pide Rito muy directo

— _¿Cuál pregunta?_ — Dijo el rey

— _¿De verdad pretendes destruir todo el planeta porque si?_ — Pregunta Rito muy serio

— _¿Y qué? Si me decepcionas destruiré todo la tierra_ — Responde Gid sin darle mucha importancia al tema

— _Entonces solo mátame solo a mí y no metas todo el planeta en esto_ — Insinúa Rito señalándose a si mismo

— _Patrañas soy un rey si se me antoja puedo destruir no solo la tierra sino también cualquier planeta que se me antoje_ — Contesta el rey muy caprichoso

— _Como se le ocurre decir semejante cosa_ — Dijo Rito muy molesto

— _¿Por qué soy el rey y supremo gobernante de toda la galaxia por supuesto? Estoy muy por encima de todo ser del universo y eso te incluye a ti Rito Yuki_ — Comenta el rey con mucha prepotencia

— _Porque sea un rey o gobernante no significa que usted ande exterminando vidas inocentes por mero capricho, ¿Entiendes que al destruir un planeta, estas destruyendo consigo incontables vidas? ¿Acaso eso no le importa?_ — Explica Rito muy exaltado

— _¿Y eso me debe de importar? Como rey decido que planeta o sistema vive o desaparece ¿Por qué no solo por ser Rey? Sino también por ser muy poderoso_ — Responde el rey con mucha arrogancia

— _¡Suficiente! Rey del Planeta Deviluke ¡Le reto en un duelo! ¡Yo contra usted! _— Ordena Rito muy indignado

— _¿Un duelo contra mí? Hahahahaha. Debes estar soñando no existe ser que puede medirse ante mí ni si quiera los seres más poderosos de la galaxia pueden contra mí, ni si quiera un humano podría ni hacerme cosquillas_ — Insinúa el rey Gid muy confiado

— _Eso lo veremos _— Dijo Rito poniéndose de brazos cruzados

— _Estas consciente contra quien pretendes luchar Rito, él es el guerrero más poderoso de la galaxia. No existe ser que se le compare_ — Explica Zastin muy preocupado

— _Como dije, eso está por verse_ — Recalca Rito

— _Rito ¿Estás seguro?_ — Pregunta Lala muy preocupada

— _Si estoy muy seguro Lala, no te preocupes le enseñare una lección a su padre para que aprenda algo de humildad_ — Responde Rito con mucha convicción

— _¿Enseñarme qué? A cantar y bailar_ — Insinúa el rey con mucha burla

— _¡Rey Gid sugiero que nuestro duelo sea en otro lugar! _— Ordena Rito muy autoritario

— _Por mi está bien, y a decir verdad este lugar parece muy aburrido. Puedes escoger el lugar que mejor te parezca_ — El rey acepta el duelo con mucho aburrimiento

— _Muy bien, ya sé qué escenario será_ — Rito se tele transporta vía cosmos junto con el rey Gid a otro lugar, dejando sorprendidos a Lala, Zastin y a Haruna

— _Se tele transportaron _— Dijo Lala sin creer lo que acaba de hacer Rito

— _No puedo creerlo, no sabía que Rito pudiera tele transportarse a voluntad _— Dijo Zastin muy impresionado

Mientras que Lala y Zastin estaban impresionados de lo que acaba de pasar Haruna estaba paralizada de todo lo que acaba de ocurrir y comienza a procesar todo

— _¿Rito? ¿Lala? ¿Extraterrestres? ¿Prometidos? ¿Casamiento? ¿Rey galáctico? ¡¿Qué se supone que está pasando!?_ — Pregunta Haruna muy exaltada, cayendo un poco a la paranoia

— _Lo que pasa Haruna es…_ — Entre Lala, Zastin y Peke le explica todo a Haruna sobre de que ellos son de otro planeta y de Rito pero al menos no mencionaron de que él es un caballero de oro

En otro lugar con Rito y el rey Gid donde el lugar en cuestión es una zona rocosa lejos de la civilización, Rito está totalmente tranquilo con seguridad de que tendrá un duelo en un lugar en donde nadie inocente salga lastimado mientras que el rey Gid estaba impresionado de haber sido tele transportado a otro lugar sin que se diera cuenta

— _¿¡Que es este lugar!? ¿¡Y cómo llegamos aquí en un parpadeo!? _— Ordena el rey entre impresionado y molesto

— _Nos tele traspórtanos, siendo más claro yo te lleve aquí juntó conmigo para tener nuestro duelo_ — Explica Rito muy calmado

— _¿Y cómo lo hiciste? Ni si quiera vi qué usaste alguna clase de dispositivo o algo_ — Pregunta el rey Gid muy dudoso

— _Te lo pondré más fácil, simplemente use mis poderes psíquicos de tele transportación_ — Responde Rito poniéndose de brazos cruzados

— _Ah conque poderes psíquicos, entonces no eres alguien normal_ — Dijo Gid con una media sonrisa

— _Si quieres puedes dar el primer golpe_ — Sugiere Rito con los ojos cerrados

— _Entonces empecemos_ — El rey Gid se lanza hacia Rito y este con los ojos cerrados esquiva el ataque sin mucho esfuerzo

— _Eso es todo rey_ — Comenta Rito

— _Apenas estoy calentando _— El rey vuelve a lanzarse hacia Rito y este lo esquiva, repite la misma secuencia como unas 3 veces y en todas Rito esquiva con mucha facilidad

— _Lanzarse de esa manera jamás conseguirás hacerme daño_ — Dijo Rito manteniendo la postura

— _¡Maldición! Deja de moverte tanto_ — Ordena el rey muy molesto

— _No es mi culpa qué usted rey se mueva muy lento_ — Responde Rito sin mirar al rey

— _Como qué lento si iba a la velocidad del sonido, ¿O es qué acaso puedes ir a esa velocidad?_ — Pregunta el rey Gid muy desafiante

— _Mejor dicho puedo ir mucho más rápido qué la propia velocidad del sonido_ — Responde Rito

— _Mas rápido qué el propio sonido ¿Quisiera verlo?_ — Rito desaparece y reaparece en frente del rey y le da una fuerte patada qué lo envía lejos y el rey se levanta un tanto lastimado y se reincorpora a donde esta Rito — _Maldita sea, eso dolió ¿Y qué fue eso? desapareciste y reapareciste así sin más, ¿Era uno de tus poderes psíquicos_?

— _Solo me he movido a la velocidad de la luz_ — Explica Rito muy directo

— _¿¡Velocidad de la luz!? ¿¡Cómo es posible!? Hasta dónde se ningún ser en la galaxia puede ir a esa velocidad_ — Exclama el rey muy impresionado

— _Estas de suerte porque soy de esos que puedo ir a la velocidad de la luz sin problema_ — Dijo Rito con una ligera sonrisa

— _Eso no importa de igual manera no podrás ganarme_ — Insinúa el rey muy arrogante

— _¿Y qué hay de la patada qué te di? _— Pregunta Rito

— _Eso fue pura suerte, ya verás que no caeré otra vez_ — El rey vuelve a lanzarse para dar un golpe a Rito y éste se para y con la punta de su dedo detiene el poderoso puño del rey — _¡¿Pero cómo?!_

— _Como me lo imagine no eres tan fuerte como lo supuse_ — Rito le da un poderoso golpe al rostro del rey mandándolo muy lejos, luego aparece en donde choca el rey y acto seguido le agarra la cola

— _¡Oye esa es mi cola! ¡No me la toques!_ — Ordena el rey muy molesto

Haciendo caso omiso Rito agarra fuertemente la cola del rey debilitándolo mucho y después jala al rey mediante su cola como si fuera un juguete de cuerda y luego como si estuviera usando un látigo Rito lanza al rey Gid mediante su cola a las paredes de manera muy violenta y repetidas veces causando graves daños al muy ya lastimado rey. Por último a cabo de unos segundos Rito da una fuerte patada al rey mandándolo muy lejos y chocando contra la punta de una montaña con el rostro

— _Hay, hay, hay maldita sea mi cara hay, hay, hay _— Pensó el rey muy adolorido por la cantidad de golpes y daño que le proporciono Rito

Nuevamente Rito aparece en el lugar donde está el rey y le da un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo lanza hacia el suelo y vuelve a aparecer a donde cayó el rey para darle una serie de violentas patadas de manera consecutiva lastimando de manera muy grave al rey

— _¡Hay! ¡Putas me duele! ¡Hay! ¡No mames! ¡Hay!_ — Después de la tremenda paliza que Rito le dio al rey Gid este se molesta aún más y decida tomar medidas drásticas —_ Grrr ¡Maldición! ¡No me dejare ganar por nada del universo! ¡Ni si quiera contra un terrícola como tú!_

— _¿Y qué harás rey Gid? He comprobado que no estás a mi altura, mejor dicho nunca me podrás derrotarme por mucho que lo intentes _— Dijo Rito con mucha decepción

— _¡Cállate! Soy el rey y supremo gobernante de la galaxia, tengo otros ases en la manga_ — Insinúa el rey muy molesto

— _¿Y qué pretendes hacer rey Gid?_ — Pregunta Rito de forma estoica

— _Soy un rey y tengo una armada de batalla imparable y no dudare en usarla, a ver si con eso seguirás haciéndote el valiente idiota_ — Responde el rey Gid muy burlón

— _Llamar a tu armada real no resolverá nada, no importa si envías a todo un ejército entero a que me destruya, nunca me derrotaras_ — Responde Rito muy calmado

— _Eso está por verse, prepárate para cagarte encima_ — El rey Gid saca una especie de teléfono celular y llama a una porción de su armada de batalla espacial. En 10 minutos aproximados ya en el pleno cielo se ven una imparable cantidad de naves espaciales de aspecto militar y las más pequeñas eran del tamaño de un barco de guerra, y todas apuntan a dirección a donde están Rito y el rey Gid — _Hahaha Ahora te crees muy valiente para poder enfrentarte a todo un súper ejército ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer? ¿Eh dime?_

Rito concentra su cosmos dorado al máximo y da un gran salto para ejecutar su — _¡Extinción Estelar!_ — Con su técnica lanza a velocidad luz innumerables rayos que desintegran de un parpadeo a todas las naves espaciales con una gran facilidad y sin dejar rastro alguno de ellas. La expresión del rey Gid era de total incredulidad con los ojos hinchados y la mandíbula en el suelo por lo que acaba de presenciar en carne propia

— _M-Mi-Mi… a-armada…ha…ha…desaparecido ¿Qué fue lo que has hecho?_ — Dijo el rey con total incredulidad como a la vez aterrado

— _Digamos que simplemente desintegre a todas las naves así sin más y debo decir que no fue tan difícil_ — Explica Rito manteniendo la calma

— _¿¡Desintegraste a todas mis naves!? ¿Cómo lo hiciste? _— Pregunta Gid muy sorprendido

— _Creo que olvide decirte que tengo la habilidad de destruir a niveles atómicos cualquier cosa reduciéndolo a solo átomos y partículas_ — Responde Rito con una ligera sonrisa

— _¿Qué? ¿¡Que!? ¡Destruyes a nivel atómico!_ — Exclama el rey muy anonadado

— _Si quieres te desintegro y solo quedaran pequeños átomos de ti rey Gid_ — Sugiere Rito

— _¡No, no, no! Me rindo tu ganas, mejor dicho ya no quiero destruir la tierra y eso es lo que quieres, de verdad lo juro _— Suplica el rey muy asustado

— _¿En serio lo juras?_ — Pregunta Rito muy dudoso

— _Si, como rey soy muy leal a mis promesas_ — Responde el rey Gid mientras levanta la mano en señal de convicción

— _Si es así entonces prométeme que nunca más volverás a destruir planetas y en especial que nunca hayan hecho nada malo, me lo juras_ — Ordena Rito muy serio

— _Hecho lo juro también_ — Asiente el rey

— _Mucho mejor, espero que hayas aprendido la lección y no vuelvas a cometer atrocidades y mejor volvemos con los demás_ — Rito usa su tele transportación para volver junto con el rey Gid devuelta a la azotea de la escuela donde se encuentran con Lala, Zastin y Haruna

— _¿¡Rito estas bien!?_ — Pregunta Lala muy preocupada

— _No te preocupes Lala no me ha pasado nada_ — Responde Rito con una ligera sonrisa

— _Majestad como fue el duelo de usted contra Rito Yuki dime ¿Quién gano?_ — Pregunta Zastin muy intrigado

— _Rito Yuki, el gano con extrema facilidad el duelo_ — Responde el rey sintiéndose muy humillado

— _¿¡Cómo es que Rito le gano a usted majestad!? Si usted es el ser más poderoso de la galaxia _— Exclama Zastin muy anonadado ante tal aclaración

Tanto Rito como el rey Gid explicaron a detalle todo lo que paso durante el duelo y en especial cuando el rey Gid llamo a la armada espacial y Rito lo hiso desaparecer con la Extinción Estelar pero quiso dar la siguiente aclaratoria

— _En realidad quiero aclarar que no he destruido toda esa armada espacial, simplemente los tele transporté a otro lugar_ — Explica Rito

— _¿A dónde los enviaste Rito?_ — Pregunta Lala muy curiosa

— _A la órbita del planeta Marte_ — Responde Rito que mientras tanto en la órbita del gran planeta rojo esta toda la flota del rey Gid totalmente shockeada y confundida del repentino cambio de lugar sin tener idea de como

— _¡Espera un momento! Entonces eso significa que no tienes la capacidad de destruir cosas a nivel atómico como presumiste _— Señala el rey Gid de forma acusadora

— _No me malentienda rey Gid, si quería destruir toda su armada de un solo golpe ya lo habría hecho sin ningún problema, pero como respeto la vida de otros y no tengo intención de matar a nadie simplemente los quise tele transportar a otro lugar para que no molesten_ — Explica Rito con ligera seriedad en su expresión

— _¿Hay una cosa que no entiendo de ti Rito Yuki? ¿Si de verdad eres un humano? ¿Cómo es posible que sea capaz de hacer todo eso que hiciste? Hasta donde tengo entendido los humanos o seres de este planeta no son capaces de hacer lo que hiciste_ — Pregunta el rey muy dudoso

— _Papa, la razón es que Rito es un caballero_ — Dijo Lala de forma casual

Después de una serie de explicaciones de parte de Rito y de expresiones de total incredulidad con mandíbula en el suelo de parte del rey. Entre Zastin y Haruna el rey Gid llega a la siguiente conclusión

— _A ver si entendí todo. Tu Rito Yuki eres parte de una orden de guerreros que protegen este planeta de todo mal y le sirven a una diosa todopoderosa y usan una energía denominada cosmos energía que proviene del universo y que con eso les dan extraordinarias habilidades como ir a la velocidad de la luz y entre otras cosas y que también es una energía infinita, y que también tu eres del rango más alto de esos guerreros siendo tu entre los más poderosos de ese total de 88 guerreros ¿O me equivoco?_ — Asuma el rey Gid mientras que Zastin asiente a cada detalle que menciona

— _Exacto rey, no se ha equivocado en nada_ — Asiente Rito

— _¡Lala! Como tu padre quiero pedirte un favor _— Ordena el rey muy autoritario

— _¿Un favor papa? ¿Cuál es? _— Pregunta Lala ligeramente preocupada

— _En vista de que estabas viviendo con Rito te pido que te cases con él, quiero que él sea mi sucesor_ — Responde el rey mientras señala a Rito

— _¿Un momento? ¿Por qué quieres que sea tu sucesor? _— Pregunta Rito un poco exaltado

— _Alguien de tus habilidades merece ser mi sucesor o no, tienes unos poderes que muchos morirían por tener, imagínate tomar mi lugar y ser el rey supremo y gobernar con mano de hierro la galaxia ¿Qué me dices? _— Insinúa el rey muy interesado

— _Papa he dicho que por ahora no me quiero casar con Rito, quiero demostrar que soy digna para el por mis propios méritos no porque sea una princesa _— Insiste Lala

— _Lo que sea, pero haz lo posible para que te puedas casar con Rito, aunque no creo que sea algo tan difícil digo estas buenas y eres mi hija después de todo _— Comenta Gid sin darle mucha importancia a la decisión de su hija

— _Creo que debo aclarar las siguientes cosas. Primero me gusta la decisión de Lala se me hace bien que ella quiere demostrar por sus propios méritos que sea algo más que una princesa, segundo no tengo ningún interés en ser tu sucesor y en gobernar la galaxia como si fuese un juego de niños_ — Recalca Rito muy serio

— _¿¡Pero qué dices!? ¿Cómo puedes negarte a eso? No lo entiendo_ — Exclama el rey muy impresionado

— _Tal vez no lo entienda rey, porque veo que usted solo le interesa su propio beneficio personal pero a lo que a mí respecta como caballero que soy, lucho por el bienestar de otros y nunca en beneficio personal, si me casara con Lala solo para ser tu sucesor sería una acción tomada solo como una forma de beneficiarme a mí mismo y eso sería una violación a mi código de honor como caballero y como persona_ — Explica Rito con mucha convicción

— _Impresionante Rito, a pesar de tener una oportunidad única que muchos desearían tener prefieres ser firme ante tus deberes y responsabilidades como caballero y tratar a Lala como una persona que como un objeto, de verdad estoy impresionado, es la primera vez que veo a alguien tan noble y firme a sus deberes como tu Rito Yuki_ — Insinúa Zastin muy conmovido

— _Eso es lo que me gusta de ti Rito, siempre te preocupas por otros_ — Comenta Lala muy sonriente

— _Bien si así lo deseas esperaré pacientemente qué te hayas casado con Rito _— El rey comienza a volverse transparente poco a poco — _Adiós Lala y suerte con tu conquista a mi sucesor y a ti esperó qué te vuelvas mi sucesor _— Y por fin se va sin dejar rastro alguno

— _Que rey tan testarudo_ — Comenta Rito con un poco de disgusto

— _Así es mi papa_ — Dijo Lala con una sonrisa nerviosa

— _Mejor nos vayamos de una vez de aquí_ — Rito y Lala se van dejando solos a Zastin y a Haruna

— _Mejor me voy también, este ha sido un día muy raro_ — Comenta Zastin ligeramente cansado

— _Y qué lo digas _— Asiente Haruna mientras ve que el guardaespaldas se va —_ Con que Lala ha sido siempre alguien de otro planeta y qué quiere casarse con Rito y qué Rito es un Caballero del Zodíaco qué protege al mundo y tiene poderes_ — Se pone en pose pensativa — _Un momento en dónde habré oído eso de caballero en alguna parte… Si mal lo recuerdo hace un tiempo existía algo llamado Torneo Galáctico en dónde un grupo de hombres en armaduras se peleaban entre sí. Creó qué necesitó investigar más a fondo_ — Tal parece que va a entrometerse en algo qué causara muchos problemas a Rito

Mientras tanto en la casa de los tíos de Rito

— _Esperó qué sea la última vez qué sepa algo de tu padre Lala_ — Dijo Rito con severo fastidio

— _¿Porque Rito?_ — Pregunta Lala

— _Digamos qué no me cae bien tu padre Lala_ — Insinúa Rito con ligero disgusto

— _Pero en el fondo es buena persona, solo qué no le gusta expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos_ — Comenta Lala con una sonrisa

— _Esperó que sea así como dices Lala ¿De casualidad Haruna no recuerda todo lo que pasó? Verdad_ — Pregunta Rito

— _¿Por qué preguntas eso? _— Dijo Lala un poco confundida

— _Digo si no usaste uno de tus aparatos para hacer qué Haruna no recuerde todo lo qué pasó hoy verdad_ — Asume Rito

— _No ¿Por qué?_ — Niega Lala

Rito se inquieta ante la respuesta de Lala — _Espera eso significa qué Haruna sabe de qué eres una extraterrestre de otro planeta y también sabe de qué soy un caballero de oro_

— _Ajá si_ — Asiente Lala

— _Esto puede significar un gran problema, por favor qué ella lo asimile cómo una especie de mal sueño_ — Pensó Rito muy preocupado

— _Sabes le explique a Haruna sobre todo y ella lo entendió como si fuera algo normal, es una chica muy abierta_ — Explica Lala de manera casual

— _Creo que mi única esperanza es qué nadie le crea que soy un caballero o algo por el estilo_ — Suplica Rito muy nervioso

En la casa de Haruna mientras ella revisa en internet — _Ca-ba-lle-ro del Zo-di-a-co. A ver qué sale _— Tal parece que los problemas de Rito están a punto de empeorar

En otra parte de Japón en lo que parece ser una cueva oscura, un sujeto de cabello rubio qué lleva puesto una armadura negra parece estar viendo el sol en pleno atardecer

— _El día está muy cerca, muy pronto cumpliré mi venganza y el santuario, la diosa Atenea y sus caballeros y doncellas de oro caerán_ — Juntó al extrañó sujeto de armadura negra están otro 9 individuos listos para el ataque

Tal parece que una nueva amenaza está a punto de empezar

**Fin del capitulo**

**Especial: El plan B de Rito auspiciado por Cáncer**

Después de que Rito hiso desaparecer toda la armada del Rey Gid este da un suspiro de confianza

— _Ha crees que con eso de destruir toda mi armada me vas a asustar_ — Insinúa el rey Gid muy confiado

— _No me dejas otra opción_ — Rito concentra su cosmos y contacta a alguien en especial

— _¿Que estás haciendo?_ — Pregunta el rey un poco extrañado

— _Llamando a alguien en especial_ —Aparece Tsukune mediante tele transportación con una sonrisa muy alegre

— _Aquí estoy_ — Se presenta Tsukune muy feliz

— _Llegaste Tsukune_ — Dijo Rito con una ligera sonrisa

— _¿Quién es él? Tiene cara de pendejo _— Pregunta el rey señalando a Tsukune

— _Es Tsukune Aono un amigo muy especial para mi_ — Responde Rito muy cortes

— _Dime Rito ¿Este es el niño de que me hablaste?_ — Pregunta Tsukune manteniendo su alegre e inocente sonrisa

— _Si él es el Rey Galáctico con aspecto de niño que te hable _— Asiente Rito señalando al rey Gid

— _Entiendo, descuida Rito el buen, alegre y feliz Tsukune se encargara de el _— Insinúa Tsukune un poco exaltado

— _¿Y qué me harás?_ — Interroga el rey

— _Ven niño acompáñame te enseñare algo divertido_ — Sugiere Tsukune extendiendo la mano

— _¿Algo divertido?_ — Dijo el rey sin entender bien el asunto

— _Si será la cosa más divertida que veraz en tu vida como Rey_ — Responde Tsukune muy emocionado

— _En serio quiero verlo_ — Dijo el rey con una media sonrisa de malicia

— _No te defraudare en lo absoluto_ — El rey Gid acompaña a Tsukune hasta un cuarto oscuro en donde el caballero de Cáncer cierra lentamente la puerta que al momento de cerrarse da una sonrisa macabra

5 minutos después, Tsukune sale del cuarto con su alegre sonrisa y va a donde Rito

— _¿Cómo te fue?_ — Pregunta Rito

— _Fue una experiencia muy educativa mi querido Rito_ — Responde Tsukune muy sonriente

— _¿Y qué hiciste? _— Vuelve a preguntar Rito

— _Le enseñe algo muy divertido_ — Responde Tsukune con una sonrisa psicótica

Rito comienza a sentir escalofríos al ver la mueca psicótica que da Tsukune — _Mejor no hago más preguntas_

— _Si quieres te enseño lo que le enseñe a ese Rey_ — Sugiere Tsukune estando rodeado de un aura siniestra

— _No gracias, honestamente ya me imagino lo que le enseñe_ — Responde Rito con ligero nervios

— _Entonces esto es el adiós_ — Tsukune se tele transporta y Rito van al cuarto oscuro al ver al Rey y se sorprende al verlo pálido como fantasma en posición fetal rodando mientras esta temblando de total terror

— _Por favor prometo ser bueno, no conquistare ni esparciré terror lo prometo_ — Comenta el rey Gid totalmente traumatizado del miedo

Rito se puso azul ante el comportamiento del Rey — _Creo que fui demasiado extremo al llamar a Tsukune_

Mientras tanto en la academia de monstruos con el siempre alegre y feliz Tsukune

— _Muy bien quien quiere mi próximo juguete_ — Frente de Tsukune está un grupo de 10 estudiantes muertos de miedo que están pegando de la pared viendo con total terror ante el caballero — _Dime alguien quiere jugar un juego_

— _Por favor ten piedad_ — Suplica uno de los estudiantes alzando la mano

— _Prometemos hacer lo que usted pida_ — Sugiere otro estudiante

— _Si haremos lo que sea_ — Asiento otro ante la sugerencia

— _¿Lo que sea? Mucho mejor_ — Tsukune saca unos guantes de boxeo de quien sabe dónde y aparte son de metal duro como el titanio — _¿Quieren jugar boxeo conmigo?_ — Se acerca lentamente hacia el grupo de estudiantes mientras estos se ponen a rezar por sus vidas

**Fin del especial 1**

**Especial 2: La Masacre de Cáncer**

Los caballeros de oro Tsukune de Cáncer junto a Rito de Aries, Ichika de Capricornio y Tsuna de Acuario son invitados a la fundación Graude para ver el último invento de la Fundación

— _Buenas caballeros_ — Saluda de forma placida la actual Atenea, Saori Kido

— _¿A qué se debe la invitación mi señora?_ — Pregunta de forma respetuosa el actual caballero de Aries Rito Yuki

— _Es para que vean un invento que la fundación diseño para ustedes_ — Responde Saori

— _Un invento_ — Comenta el caballero de Capricornio Ichika Orimura un poco curioso

— _Siéguenme para que lo vean_ — Los 4 caballeros de oro siguen a Saori hasta llegar a una especie de zona grande y totalmente vacia de paredes en blanco

— _¿Que es esta zona?_ — Pregunta el caballero de Acuario, Tsuna viendo la zona

— _Les presento el área de entrenamiento de combate en realidad virtual que se diseñó para que pudieran entrenar futuros candidatos a caballeros y doncellas_ — Responde Saori muy calmada

— _Suena muy interesante_ — Comenta Rito un poco pensativo

— _En la computadora se puede programar el tipo de situación en la que se quiere estar, pueden ser cosas simples como zonas rocosas y bosques hasta zonas extremas, cualquier tipo de ambiente y situación que pueden estar. Pero recuerden el nivel de realismo es tanto que pueden correr el riesgo de salir lastimado o hasta muertos_ — Explica Saori de forma detallada

— _Se me hace un invento bastante novedoso_ — Asiente Tsuna

— _Gracias, allá en la computadora pueden escribir el lugar que quieren. Uno de ustedes quiere probar_ — Sugiere Saori con severo interés

— _Yo quiero probar si es que puedo mi señora_ — Propone el actual Caballero de Cáncer Tsukune Aono muy alegremente

— _Muy bien Tsukune, recuerda puedes recrear el tipo de escenario que quieras estar, lo que sea que te ocurra_ — Insinúa Saori

— _¿Lo que sea?_ — Tsukune da una mirada siniestra mientras que los otros 3 caballeros tienen gotas de sudor y entre los 3 piensan que nada bueno va a salir de él. Y comienza a escribe el tipo de escenario que quiere estar —_ La... Puerta... del... Infierno. Listo aun me acuerdo de esa genial película que vi hace poco _— Entra a la zona y a continuación el ambiente de esta se transforma totalmente en un bosque oscuro y tenebroso en medio de una noche de luna llena — _Guau que realismo _— Mientras camina ve una cabaña en medio del bosque, pero luego ve que en medio de la tierra sale una mano putrefacta y con ella sale lo que parece un zombi cosa que hace feliz — _Un zombi buu que miedo, espero que puedas divertirme _— Comenta muy divertido

— _Eeerr...eaerr.._ — Lo sé imitación mala de gemido de zombi

Tsukune a mano limpia clava su mano izquierda en el pecho del zombi y acto seguido le arranca los intestinos y el zombi cae al suelo muerto totalmente — _Eso es todo bah pero que fácil por dios_ — Luego aparece de la tierra un centenar de zombis todos ellos dirigiéndose hacia el — _Mucho mejor. Que ahora empieza la masacre_ — Ahora empieza a usar sus manos como garras y arranca una oleada de brazos y piernas a lo bestia creando todo un baño de sangre por todo el lugar, un zombi se le acerca de frente y Tsukune con sus dedos los clava en los ojos del zombis y los arranca de manera brutal, después le arranca la cabeza con la mano izquierda luego otro zombi viene y el caballero de cáncer con la otra mano le sujeta la cabeza apretando tan duro que en un segundo le aplasta totalmente destruyéndole el cráneo y el cerebro — _¡ESTO ES REALMENTE DIVERTIDO! HAHAHAHAHA_ — Exclama con mucho sadismo

Mientras masacra zombis sin la menor gota piedad y con gran nivel de crueldad y sadismo, llegan a aparecer hombres lobos, vampiros, orcos y gragoras

— _Esto se pone cada vez mejor_ — Esta vez Tsukune llega más lejos ya rozando a lo enfermizo y es que con los monstruos antes mencionados comienza a matar con más crueldad y sadismo que nunca, a mano limpia comienza a mutilar y a sacar intestinos de los monstruos y algunos daban fuertes gemidos de dolor en especial los hombres lobos que chillaban como perritos torturados e inclusive Tsukune de una mordida le arranca literalmente un brazo entero a un hombre lobo y ahora su siguiente victima

— _No por favor, piedad_ — Implora un vampiro

— _¿Piedad? ¿Qué es eso?_ — Tsukune le está arrancando al vampiro ambos brazos pero lo hace de una forma lenta y tortuosa que al final los arranca creando un charco de sangre más, el vampiro llora del horrible dolor e Tsukune de un golpe le revienta la cabeza para callarlo — _Carajo pero que ruidoso era_ — Su siguiente víctima es

— _Te voy a matar_ — Amenaza una gárgola

— _Inténtalo_ — Tsukune pone su mano en la entrepierna de la gárgola y a continuación le arranca las tripas intestinales más su pene

— _Buahahaha_ — Llora la gárgola a mares del insufrible dolor

— _Porque lloras_ — Tsukune mira las tripas que arranco— _Ah si te arranque tu hombría y que pequeña era_ — De una patada le arranca la cabeza de la gárgola y ve que un hombre lobo está corriendo por su vida y el caballero de oro lo persigue como un tigre cazando a su presa, salta hacia el hombre lobo y acto seguido con sus 2 manos las clava en el estómago del incauto licántropo y comienza a arrancarles los intestinos y esparcirlos por toda la zona, de verdad la crueldad y nivel de violencia de Tsukune está fuera de compresión que hasta los mismos monstruos le temen

Después de la macabra carnicería del caballero de oro, este se retira y la zona vuelve a ser en blanco y todo limpio como si nada paso excepto un Tsukune bañado se sangre, vuelve a donde esta los demás solo para ver la cara de sorprendidos y asustados que estaban

— _Fiu fue mucha diversión por hoy espero ir otro día, ahora mismo me daré un baño porque apesto a muerto_ — Comenta Tsukune muy satisfecho

— _Creo que llamare a un psicólogo_ — Comenta Saori un poco

— _Siempre creí que Tsukune era algo sádico pero... _— Dijo Ichika muy impresionado

— _Esto ya es pasarse de la raya absoluta, en serio es una bestia que nada lo detiene_ — Insinúa Tsuna muy exaltado

— _Me pregunto cómo será en esa academia de monstruos en donde estudia_ — Rito se empieza a imaginar un escenario devastado con montones de cadáveres de todo tipo de monstruos y creaturas mientras que Tsukune se le ve riendo como un psicópata mientras mata sin cesar todo lo que está a su paso

**Fin del Especial 2**

**Notas del Autor : Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y lamento si me tarde más de lo que uno se esperaba, era que tengo un proyecto escolar sobre energía solar que debo presentar dentro de 2 semanas aproximado y necesito tiempo para terminarlo por lo que por favor pido paciencia a quienes esperan el siguiente capitulo **

**Ahora las cosas se podrán muy interesantes de ahora en adelante porque se iniciara una saga en donde Rito junto a sus compañeros caballeros y doncellas de oro lucharan contra un ambicioso guerrero que quiere destruir el santuario y asegurar el control total y no estará solo ¿Quién será ese sujeto rubio en armadura negra? ¿Y quiénes son esos 9 misteriosos guerreros que lo acompañan? Eso se tendrá que ver en el fic del Ataque de los 9 Bijus. Para más información vean la sección de crossovers de Naruto con Saint Seiya **

**Doy gracias a los usuarios Chivotenkai, Sekishiki, ZeroTT, Taro0305, Anakin Namikaze, Carlos 13 por su apoyo al fic, también quiero hacer mención especial a una joven lectora de nombre de usuaria Kira Taisho que tiene divertidas historias que leer pasen por sus historias **

**Nota especial: Para el siguiente capítulo pretendo que sea un especial. OJO no es la continuación de la parodia de Resident Evil sino algo muy común en los animes harem, ¿Y qué tienen en común casi todos los animes, mangas y fic harem? Muy simple mis queridos lectores por tradición siempre hay un capítulo en donde los personajes van a la playa en donde hay agua, sol, mujeres en bikini y bien buenas de paso, momentos graciosos y divertidos, y creo que más de uno de ustedes espera con ansias ese capítulo ¿O no? Y para aclarar de manera muy importante este especial no será CANONICO al fic como tal sino que al igual que con la parodia de Resident Evil este especial de la playa será con fines de ocio y para divertirse viendo un conjunto de personajes de diversas series **

**La lista de invitados son: Rito Yuki de Aries, Tsunayoshi Sawada de Acuario, Ichika Orimura de Capricornio, Tsukune Aono de Cáncer, Naruko Uzumaki de Géminis, Hao Asakura de Virgo, Erza Scarlet de Libra, Rias Gremony de Piscis**

**También estarán de parte de Rito: Lala con Peke, Kiki, Mikan, Yami, Haruna, Mikado, Run, Ren, Saki, Rin (TL), Aya, Risa y Zastin **

**De parte de Ichika estarán: Houki Shinonono, Cecilia Alcott, Ling Fang (IS), Charlotte Dunoirs, Laura Bodewig y Chifuyu Orimura**

**De parte de Tsukune vendrán: Moka Akashiya (Unicamente Inner) Kokoa Shuzen, Akua Shuzen, Kalua Shuzen, Kurumu Kurono, Yukary Sendo, Mizore Shirayuki y Ruby Tojo **

**Y como invitados especiales e iconos de la infancia de muchos. Los inigualables Seiya de Pegaso, Shiryu de Dragón, Hyoga de Cisne, Shun de Andrómeda y Ikki de Fénix señoras y señores **

**Los que quieran el especial de la playa digan en los reviews ¡SI CARAJO SI, QUEREMOS PLAYA, CHICAS BONITAS, FIESTA, FANSERVICE Y MUCHA DIVERSION Y VER A LOS INVITADOS!**

**Y los que no quieren el especial de la playa y quieren que continúe la historia digan en voz alta ¡NO, A LA MIERDA NO ME INTERESA PARA NADA! **

**Eso se decidirán en los reviews, si quieren especial de la playa digan SI y los que no digan NO y continuare con la historia como tal**

**Y antes de despedirme quiero discutir sobre 3 ideas de fic que tengo en mente pero solo quiero lanzar una y para eso quiero saber cuál es su opinión y OJO que planeo darle un final a Amor Desde el Espacio dado que el manga en la parte Darkness parece estar lejos de terminar y estoy abarcando muy rápida la historia y no creo que pueda continuarla siguiendo la línea de To Love Ru como tal por lo que tendré que ingeniármelas para darle un final a la historia. Pero no significa que vaya a terminar el fic de golpe, no señoras y señores todo a su tiempo no todo es eterno en la vida y hay que saber cuándo terminar una historia como tal **

**Las 3 ideas son las siguientes **

**Continuación de Amor Desde el Espacio: En esta los 12 caballeros y doncellas de oro se juntan todos sus cosmos para derrotar a un poderoso adversario y los 12 caballeros y doncellas de oro desaparecen similar al sacrificio que hicieron los 12 caballeros dorados para abrir el muro de los lamentos, pero aquí en vez de que los 12 mueran como pasaron a los 12 anteriores, estos quedan atrapados en una extraña dimensión y son atendidos por el mismísimo rey de los dioses del Olimpo Zeus en donde este les avisa que necesitan de la ayuda de los 12 caballeros y doncellas de oro sobre una entidad maligna que está causando caos en varias dimensiones y los 12 de oro deben detenerlo a través de viajar a diversas dimensiones y realidades paralelas para detener ese mal que causa caos, pero los 12 de oro tendrán que dividirse en 3 equipos de 4 caballeros y doncellas de oro denominados Gamma, Alfa y Beta en donde cada equipo viajara a una dimensión en concreto a investigar, con esto planeo que los 12 caballeros y doncellas de oro de Amor Desde el Espacio sean los protagonistas y no solo Rito aquí todos serán relevantes y tendrán su interacción, como tal me basare en el videojuego de acción RPG Kingdom Hearts como tal en la parte de los viajes de dimensiones y las dimensiones que se escogerán serán de anime y videojuego más que nada, nada de película de Disney ni cosas cursis **

**La segunda opción es un One-Shot basándome en el videojuego de Sega DreamCast Power Stone y será algo similar a la parodia de Resident Evil en querer usar el elenco ya seleccionado de Amor Desde el Espacio, tendrá peleas, comedia y un poco de drama**

**La tercera y última opción será un Crossover de Saint Seiya con Saber Marionet J: La historia transcurre 500 en donde la tierra dado al altísimo nivel de sobrepoblación e contaminación y falta de recursos se ha convertido en un lugar inhabitable y también la raza humana está teniendo una carencia de personas masculinas en donde la población humana es 90% femenina y 10% masculina en donde la raza humana está usando naves espaciales con el fin de colonizar otros planeta para tener una nueva rama de vida, en una de esa naves que intenta colonizar logra ir a un planeta con posibilidad de vida pero en la nave ocurre un accidente que provoca que una parte de esta explote, el capitán de la nave y único hombre de la misma de nombre Dr Tenma da un plan de evacuación en donde todas las mujeres tripulantes lograron sobrevivir pero el Dr Tenma murió sacrificando su vida. En el nuevo planeta las 6 comandantes Layla Hamilton, Moricia Tommson, Rogue Irishkanish y Sakura Kido deciden llamar el planeta Tierra 2 y el planeta se tuvo que dividir en 6 naciones gubernamentales la nación Japanes gobernada por Sakura Orimura, Británica por Moricia Tommson, América por Layla Hamilton y Jordania por Rogue Irishkanish, Petersburgo por Natalia Romanosh y Shanghai por Xiaumo Li`Haung siendo representaciones de Japón, Alemania. Estados Unidos, Arabia, Rusia y China. 300 años pasaron y gracias a la tecnología de la clonación la humanidad logra prosperar aunque el planeta sea solo poblado por mujeres pero en señal de nostalgia o aprecio al género masculino se han creado una serie de androides de aspecto masculino denominados Muñecos Cibernéticos que sirven como ayudantes o sirvientes sean el caso, la protagonista será Athena Asamiya de KOF que en esta historia vive como una chica de 15 años que trabaja para vivir, un día Athena va a una antigua mansión abandonada de nombre mansión Kido allí Athena entra y conoce a un muñeco cibernético de nombre Tenma caballero de Pegaso y luego aparece una grabación de la fundadora de japanes Sakura Kido habla sobre la leyenda de los caballeros y doncellas que han protegido a la tierra durante milenios y sobre el cosmos y cuenta que se han 88 muñecos y muñecas cibernéticas que cada representan una de las 88 constelaciones habiendo de bronce, de plata y de oro esparcidas por todo japanes y en algunas partes de Terra 2**

**Hasta ahí que tal, dejen reviews y que tal les ha parecido el capítulo como tal. Sin más me despido**

**Hasta el especial de: Todos a la playa o el siguiente capítulo: Un Mundo RPG **


	9. Especial ¡Todos a la playa!

**Respuestas de comentarios **

**Chivotenkai: Gracias que te haya gustado el capítulo y gracias por el voto, en serio muy pronto los caballeros la tendrán bien horrible dentro de poco **

**Kira Taisho: Gracias a que te haya gustado el fic **

**Sekishiki: Muchas gracias que te esté encantando el fic es un gran logro que otros grandes escritores se interesen en mis historias **

**Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan: Muchas gracias por el voto, espero que te guste **

**Taro0305: Tsukune es un bastardo miserable que le encanta hacer sufrir a todo el mundo como buen representante de caballero de Cáncer que es, Sobre el Rey Gid solo diré que este pobre pendejo no conoce nada de verdadero poder porque se crea el más arrecho de la galaxia no significa que nadie puede con él y vaya que aprendió una gran lección, también soy una mierda jugando al Dance Dance Revolution y con Guitar Hero también **

**dark-dukemon-14: Gracias por el voto y si Yui está en la lista no te preocupes **

**metalic-dragon-angel: Muchas gracias por el voto de tanto este agradable especial de playa como el de los futuros fic **

**Carlos13: Muchas gracias por el voto **

**Anakin Namikaze: Muchas gracias que te haya gustado el capitulo **

**zeroTT: Como el Cesar ordeno el especial de fanservice y comedia esta a sus ordenes **

**ADVERTENCIA: Este especial NO ES CANONICO AL FIC a lo que me refiero que no continua los acontecimientos que deberían de seguir, este especial se hiso con fines de ocio y diversión para dar comedia y mucho fanservice (Aunque mejor dicho los fanficcion y crossovers son automáticamente fanservice mire por donde se mire) por lo que no quiero en los reviews quejas o confusiones con respecto a la continuidad del fic **

**Sin más preámbulos comencemos**

**Capítulo Especial: ¡Todos a la Playa!**

En medio de la ciudad en plena tarde Rito está paseando por la ciudad acompañado con sus amigos Tsuna, Ichika y Tsukune

— _Por fin empezaran las vacaciones de verano para mañana, eso es bueno ¿No lo creen chicos?_ — Sugiere Tsuna muy relajado

— _Y que lo digas, lo bueno de que sea vacaciones es que ya no tengamos que ir a la escuela o academia por un tiempo_ — Asiente Ichika — _Por fin poder vivir en paz_ — Pensó muy feliz

— _No tendremos que preocuparnos de estudiar. Claro está si terminan los deberes como yo lo hice en el momento que me lo mandaron _— Comenta Rito recordando una fila de cuadernos y libros que logro terminarlos en casi un instante

— _Yo termine esos aburridos y fáciles deberes, que bien que no asistiré a esa escuela por un tiempo de verdad se ha vuelto muy aburrida_ — Dijo Tsukune con un poco de fastidio

— _Pero si tú no has salido todavía Tsukune de esa academia ¿No crees que es muy temprano que digas ese tipo de cosas?_ — Pregunta Rito un poco curioso

— _Como sea, puede que para el siguiente año que cruce se me ocurra nuevas y divertidas ideas_ — Insinúa Tsukune con un tono divertido

— _Espera ¿Acaso pretendes volver a cruzar en esa academia de solo monstruos? Y no que decías que ese lugar se volvió aburrido para ti_ — Cuestiona Tsuna un poco extrañado

— _Solo dije que se volvió aburrido mas no dije que odie ese lugar, ¿Acaso no notas la diferencia entre no gustar y aburrido? Además he hecho muchos amigos en esa academia que me caen muy bien, y que siento que de alguna forma pertenezco a esa academia_ — Explica Tsukune con mucho relajo

— _Bueno si es una academia para monstruos, puede que para ellos tú seas un monstruo como ellos ¿No lo crees?_ — Insinúa Tsuna con pequeña sonrisa de sarcasmo

— _Tal vez pero creo que la verdadera razón del porque he hecho amigos es que he contagiado toda mi alegría y felicidad a todas partes a tal grado que hubo personas que se dejaron conmover por toda la felicidad y bondad que radiaba, por lo que esas personas que se volvieron mis grandes amigos y están agradecidos por toda la felicidad que les lleve en sus vidas_ — Comenta Tsukune mientras empieza a recordar todas la veces que perseguía alumnos y la cantidad de gritos de dolor y terror que provocaba a cada rato en sus ratos libres, más las veces que aplicaba sus métodos de torturas e experimentos que terminaban en explosiones

— _Que suerte tienes Tsukune, yo en cambio como soy el primer y único hombre en toda faz de la tierra en poder pilotear un IS tengo que asistir obligatoriamente a esa academia de chicas por órdenes del gobierno, que mala suerte tengo_ — Dijo Ichika un poco desanimado

— _¿Cómo que mala suerte Ichika? Cualquier hombre que se aprecie en tu lugar estaría feliz, mejor dicho estaría en el paraíso_ — Dijo Tsukune al cuestionar la opinión del caballero de Capricornio

— _No lo entiendes, sabes lo que tengo que soportar todos los días tengo que aguantar a las chicas que quieren estar conmigo como si fuera un trofeo, tengo que correr por mi vida porque siempre soy perseguido como si fuera un criminal y las chicas las policías, me es imposible estar solo y tranquilo en cualquier lugar que no sea mi dormitorio, siempre hay una o varias chicas que me siguen a todo lugar y me llegan a mirar muy fijamente que llega a incomodarme hasta pareciera como si con solo mirarme quisieran secuestrarme en el momento que me descuide. Es casi como vivir en el infierno_ — Explica Ichika muy exaltado mientras expresa una mirada de horror y paranoia tras recordar su estadía en la academia IS como un evento traumático

— _Y pensar que las admiradoras que tengo yo y Rito eran una cosa seria_ — Dijo Tsuna expresando un poco de lastima

— _Pero parece que tú la tienes peor que nosotros Ichika. En serio tanto yo como Tsuna entendemos a la perfección lo que es ser acosado a todo rato_ — Comenta Rito con mucha empatía

— _Olvidemos de eso por unos momentos y centrémonos en cómo podemos disfrutar de las vacaciones_ — Sugiere Tsuna

— _Tengo una idea ¿Y porque no vayamos a la playa? Mañana habrá un buen clima, habrá olas y todo lo demás que hacen geniales a las playas ¿Qué me dicen?_ — Pregunta Tsukune muy interesado

— _No lo sé suena muy cliché a mi gusto_ — Responde Rito un poco dudoso

— _¿Qué pesado eres Rito? ¿Acaso nunca has disfrutado de ir a la playa?_ — Insinúa Tsukune un poco fastidiado

— _En realidad no porque la mayor parte de mi vida me la pase entrenando en Jamir y en las montañas para ser caballero de oro, por lo que no sé cómo sería ir a la playa en si_ — Vuelve a responder Rito

— _Si que estas mal Rito, una playa es un lugar ideal para relajarse y despegar las dudas eso lo sé porque cuando dejaba de entrenar en mis horas de descanso me la pasaba en la playa relajándome después de haber destruir muchas cosas y haber matado a algunos depredadores como osos o tiburones_ — Explica Tsukune muy relajado mientras recuerda sus años de infancia actuando como un animal salvaje matando todo lo que está a su paso

— _Parece que si disfrutas mucho de la playa Tsukune_ — Dijo Ichika un poco curioso

— _¿Y qué tal si invitamos a las chicas para que vayan a la playa con nosotros?_ — Sugiere Tsukune muy sonriente

— _¿¡Que!? ¿¡Que!? _— Los 3 caballeros dorados se ponen pálidos ante la sugerencia de Tsukune

— _No me refiero a sus fanáticas si eso fue lo que pensaron, me refería a nuestras compañeras doncellas como Naruko, Hao, Rías y Erza e Evangeline_ — Recalca Tsukune

— _Ah te referías a ellas_ — Suspira Tsuna muy aliviado

— _No sabes el tremendo susto que me has dado Tsukune_ — Dijo Ichika sudando al frio

— _Así es, por un momento casi creí que te referías a todo un millar de chicas tras nosotros_ — Comenta Rito ligeramente nervioso

— _Tal vez debería llamar a todas sus fanáticas para que vengan a la playa a vernos_ — Propone Tsukune

— _¡NI SE TE OCURRA HACER ESO TSUKUNE! _— Gritaron los 3 caballeros con grandes venas rojas

— _Deberíamos hablar con Erza, Rías y Evangeline vía telepatía para ver que piensan ellas con respecto a la playa _— Sugiere Tsukune haciendo una pose pensativa

— _¿Y qué hay de Franky, Allen y Grimmjow?_ — Pregunta Tsuna

— _Que se vayan a la puta que los pario, de seguro ellos verán lo de la playa como algo muy infantil en sus mentes maduras, en especial el amargado de mierda que es Grimmjow _— Responde Tsukune de muy mala gana

En el santuario más específicamente en la casa de Leo, Grimmjow está sintiendo unas ganas tremendas de matar a Tsukune

— _¡Carajo! Ya es la 5ta vez que presiento que ese bastardo de Tsukune me insulta desde muy lejos _— Exclama Grimmjow muy molesto mientras cuida de sus leones

En la casa de Libra Erza está teniendo contacto con Tsukune mediante telepatía

— _Hola Erza tiempo sin hablar contigo, como te trata la vida_ — Saluda Tsukune muy alegre

— _La vida me trata muy bien por los momentos, ¿A qué se debe el llamado?_ — Pregunta Erza con una ligera sonrisa

— _Te propongo algo, como estoy de vacaciones pretendo ir a la playa a hacer una fiesta junto con Rito, Tsuna, Ichika, Hao y Naruko. ¿Quieres venir a disfrutar? Habrá buen clima y todo ¿Qué te parece?_ — Propone Tsukune

— _Claro que iré, no me perdería de algo así por nada del mundo_ — Asiente Erza con mucha convicción

— _Entonces es un sí. Te veré mañana en la mañana, procura ponerte un buen bikini para que demuestres lo que estas hecha como mujer_ — Insinúa Tsukune de forma humorística

— _Trato hecho, iré mañana a toda costa_ — Responde Erza con un pulgar arriba

En la casa de Escorpión, Evangeline comienza a hablar con Tsukune

— _¡Qué onda! Evangeline_ — Saluda Tsukune muy extravagante

— _¿Qué quieres Tsukune?_ — Pregunta Evangeline de forma estoica

— _Quisiera saber si estás interesada en querer ir a la playa qué va a haber una fiesta en dónde irán Rito, Tsuna, Ichika, Naruko, Hao y vendrá Erza también y será mañana ¿Quieres ir o no?_ — Propone Tsukune muy sonriente

— _Quisiera ir pero tengo a una cita importante, será para otro día_ — Responde Evangeline sin darle mucha importancia al asunto

— _Lástima, adiós y suerte con tu cita_ — Se despide Tsukune

Después de la conversación telepática Evangeline da un suspiro de total decepción — _Maldita sea y yo quería ir, porqué tuvo que ser mañana_

En la casa de Piscis con la hermosa Rías

— _Llamando a las hermosas y proporcionadas doncellas de Piscis Rías Gremony y Akeno Himejima_ — Llama Tsukune de forma humorística

— _Hola Tsukune, divirtiéndote como siempre mi querido cangrejo de oro_ — Saluda Rías con un singular tono coqueto

— _Buenos días Tsukune ¿Cómo la pasas viviendo la vida loca?_ — Saluda muy exaltada Akeno teniendo una rosa azul en la boca dentro de la mente de Rías

— _Han pasado muchas cosas mis dulces flores roja y azul. Saben algo, quiero proponerles algo_ — Propone Tsukune con mucho interés

— _Escucho qué quiere proponer_ — Responde Rías mientras se lija las uñas

— _Digamos que quiero invitarlas a pasar un buen rato en la playa junto a varios de nuestro camaradas caballeros y doncellas de oro, habrá sol, buen clima y muchas cosas divertidas_ — Sugiere Tsukune

— _Hm ¿En serio? Tal vez lo pensare_ — Responde Rías mientras observa con detalle sus uñas ya lijadas

— _Por favor, sé que tú quieres ir y solo pretendes hacerte la difícil_ — Insinúa Akeno muy sarcástica

— _Hay Akeno, tenias que ser tú… Y pues Tsukune ¿Para cuándo me necesitas?_ — Pregunta Rías muy interesada

— _Necesitamos que unas bellezas como ustedes iluminen el lugar y sabes qué lugares como playas piden a gritos que alguien como ustedes 2 asisten para hacerlo más interesante _— Explica Tsukune con mucha sutileza

— _¿Y a qué hora nos necesitas?_ — Pregunta Akeno mientras se saca la flor azul que llevaba en la boca y comienza a observarla de forma detenida

— _En la mañana después de que los gallos canten anunciando el amanecer, a esa hora las necesito y vengan con lo mejor que tengan_ — Responde Tsukune mientras saca una moneda lanzándola que al caer sale cruz

— _Sabes hace poco me he comprado una prenda de una sola pieza, con bonitos grabados de flores de varios colores que hace juego conmigo ¿Y tal vez con Akeno? Y aun no me lo he probado_ — Insinúa Rías mientras que Akeno se ríe ligeramente ante ese detalle

— _Llévatelo le harías un favor a todo el universo, si lo traes puesto_ — Pide Tsukune muy exaltado mientras vuelve a lanzar la moneda saliéndole esta vez sello

— _Gracias por el cumplido, de igual forma me lo iba a poner, no me gusta desperdiciar oportunidades y menos aún si se trata de ir en lugares muy divertidos y relajantes _— Dijo Rías mientras Akeno materializa un espejo desde la mente de la doncella visualizándose en varias prendas

— _Entonces esta hecho, te espero mañana_ — Se despide Tsukune

En la recamara de la diosa Atenea Saori está siendo llamada por Tsukune

— _Saludos mi señora diosa Atenea_ — Saluda Tsukune muy respetuoso

— _A qué se debe que me llames Tsukune ¿Ocurre algo?_ — Pregunta la diosa

— _Nada importante, pensé que le gustaría saber si está interesada a pasar una tarde con nosotros los caballeros y doncellas de oro en la playa para pasarla_ — Explica Tsukune de forma muy cordial

— _Que amable de tu parte, quisiera ir pero tengo algunos que atender por lo que no podré ir lo siento_ — Dijo Saori con un poco de lastima

— _Perdone las molestias mi señora, espero que algún día pueda pasar un momento de relajación y diversión con nosotros, lamento si interrumpí algún momento para usted_ — Se disculpa Tsukune

— _No hay problema Tsukune, les deseo suerte en su tarde en la playa ¿Para cuándo será?_ — Pregunta Saori

— _Para mañana mi señora, ¿Va a decir algo? _— Responde Tsukune

— _Sabes si quieres llamo a unos conocidos míos para que vayan a pasarla bien con ustedes y se conozcan, ¿No hay problema si envió a algunos amigos para que vayan en mi lugar?_ — Sugiere la diosa con una ligera sonrisa

— _No hay problema, sea quienes sean puede que se traten de personas muy especiales para usted ¿Por curiosidad quienes son ellos?_ — Pregunta Tsukune con ligera curiosidad

— _Quiero que sean una sorpresa, mejor que los conozcas para mañana, se tratan de guerreros muy especiales_ — Insinúa Saori de forma divertida

— _Entendido los esperare pacientemente, sin más me despido y que la pase bien mi señora diosa Atenea_ — Se despide Tsukune haciendo una reverencia

Cuando la comunicación termina Saori mira su teléfono — _Me pregunto si ellos querrán venir_

Volviendo con los 4 caballeros de oro

— _Bien tal parece que no vendrán Evangeline ni nuestra diosa Atenea pero en cambio Erza y Rías vendrán_ — Explica Tsukune

— _¡Espera! ¿Hablaste con la gran Atenea?_ — Pregunta Ichika ligeramente impresionado

— _Pues claro después de todo ella es la diosa que protege el mundo de todo mal, ¿No creen que ella también necesita relajarse un poco?_ — Insinúa Tsukune con un poco de preocupación

— _Puede que tengas razón_ — Dijo Tsuna de forma reflexiva

— _Aunque la diosa Atenea menciono que traería a unos invitados para que vengan en su lugar_ — Dijo Tsukune haciendo memoria de la conversación

— _¿Quiénes son esos invitados que la señora Atenea menciono?_ — Se pregunta Rito a si mismo

— _No lo sé ella dijo que quiere darnos una sorpresa y eso significa que deben de ser muy especiales por lo que hay que tratarlos con el mayor respeto posible_ — Asume Tsukune

— _Entendido, esperó poder conocerlos_ — Asiente Ichika con ligero entusiasmo

— _Igualmente quiero conocerlos, si para la diosa Atenea son especiales debe significar que deben ser muy poderosos _— Asume Tsuna con interés

— _Tal vez, por algo la diosa Atenea debe estimarlos mucho_ — Dijo Rito

— _Podría ser. Bueno ya lo de la playa ya está hecho, lo mejor que volvamos a nuestros lugares para mañana estar preparados_ — Sugiere Tsukune

— _Entonces esto significa el adiós_ — Se despide Tsuna con una pequeña sonrisa

— _Tal parece. Nos vemos mañana_ — Se despide Ichika muy alegre

— _Recuerden estar preparados para mañana. Y si quieren pueden invitar a quien quieran para variar, procuren que no sean muchos por favor_ — Advierte Tsukune

Entre los 4 caballeros dorados Tsukune y Ichika se separan de los demás para tele transportarse a sus respectivos lugares e Rito y Tsuna se despiden y van a sus hogares

En la casa de los tíos de Rito este está en su habitación revisando sí que traje de baño ponerse hasta que viene

— _¿Qué estás haciendo Rito?_ — Pregunta Lala muy curiosa

— _Veo que traje de baño debo ponerme para mañana_ — Responde Rito mientras revisa su ropa

— _¿Y eso porque? _— Vuelve a preguntar Lala

— _Porque iré a la playa mañana con mis amigos Tsuna, Ichika y Tsukune junto también con Naruko, Hao, Erza y Rías que vendrán. Debo prepararme para ir lo más temprano posible_ — Explica Rito

— _¿Quiénes son Erza y Rías?_ — Otra vez pregunta Lala

— _Lo olvide que no las conoces, déjame decirte que ellas son doncellas al igual que Naruko y Hao, Erza Scarlet es la doncella dorada de Libra y Rías Gremony de Piscis, dado que ellas se la pasan en el santuario no es normal verlas por aquí_ — Explica Rito muy detallado

— _Ah entiendo, puedo ir a la playa contigo Rito_ — Pide Lala con mucho interés

— _Esta bien Lala, si quieres puedes invitar a quien quieras que vaya a la playa_ — Responde Rito mientras sigue revisando que ropa traer para mañana

— _¿De verdad? Gracias Rito_ — Lala va a la sala y le habla a Yami y a Mikan lo siguiente — _¡Oigan esto! ¡Rito dijo que puedo invitar a quien quisiera!_

— _¿Qué pasa con mi maestro?_ — Pregunta Yami

— _Me dijo que puedo invitar a quien quisiera a que venga a la playa_ — Responde Lala muy exaltada

— _¿La playa? _— Dijo Mikan

— _Rito ira a la playa mañana y me permitió que pudiera ir con él y que pueda invitar a quien quiera para que disfrute de la playa ¿Quién ir?_ — Sugiere Lala muy emocionada

— _Esta bien como ya empezaron las vacaciones de verano sería lo más ideal_ — Asiente Mikan

— _¿¡Rito ira a la playa!?_ — Exclama Yami muy impresionada

— _Si y vi que estaba eligiendo que traje de baño usar _— Explica Lala

Yami al escuchar eso comienza a fantasear sobre Rito en traje de baño en medio de la playa en pleno día mientras él está en medio del mar mirando al horizonte. Volviendo a la realidad Yami está con la cara muy roja mientras que de manera inesperada está sangrando por la nariz — _¡Quiero ir! ¡Quiero ir a la playa junto a mi maestro!_

— _Bien Yami veo que tienes mucho entusiasmo _— Dijo Lala dando un pulgar arriba

— _Iré a avisarle a Kiki si quiere ir también_ — Sugiere Mikan

— _¿Me pregunto si ellas quieren ir también?_ — Lala saca una especie de teléfono especial y comienza a marcar varios números y llama a

— _Halo ¿Quién habla?_ — Atiende Haruna

— _Hola ¿Quién es?_ — Atiende Run

— _Halo_ — Atiende Yui

— _Hola_ — Atiende Saki

— _Diga_ — Atiende la Doctora Mikado

— _Muy buenas_ — Atiende Risa

Lala con su teléfono estaba llamando a varias personas a la misma vez — _Hola ¿Quisiera saber si estas interesada en ir a la playa? Para que lo sepan Rito me permitió que pueda invitar a quien quiera, lo sé porque Rito me lo dijo mientras estaba buscando que traje de baño ponerse para la playa_ — Ante lo que dijo Lala las reacciones de las chicas eran la siguiente

— _¿¡QUE RITO QUE!?_ — Gritaron Saki, Haruna, Yui y Run de manera sincronizada

— _Si quieren ir, vayan mañana en la mañana temprano_ — Sugiere Lala

— _¡IRE SIN FALTA!_ — Responde Saki, Haruna, Yui y Run con total seriedad

— _Iré suena muy interesante_ — Dijo Risa muy interesada

— _Como no tengo nada que hacer mañana iré de todos modos_ — Dijo Mikado mientras revisa varios reportes médicos

La llamada termina y luego con las chicas en especial Haruna, Saki, Run y Yui como si fuera una película sobre militares ellas van a sus armarios a revisar sus prendas y ver que deben de usar, en el caso de Saki su gran colección de prendas y trajes de baño e sus fieles amigas Rin y Aya tampoco se quedaron atrás ellas también de manera muy seria revisan que prendan debe ponerse

— _Mañana será el día_ — Dijo Haruna mientras revisa su ropa

— _Que por fin poder tener a Rito_ — Dijo Saki mientras varios de sus mayordomos y criadas le dan varias prendas de gala

— _Debo dar lo mejor de mi_ — Dijo Run al revisar entre sus trajes de baño

— _Necesito algo que cautive a Rito_ — Comenta Yui muy seria al revisar cada bikini suyo

Haruna encuentra una prenda — _Perfecto_

Run encuentra lo que necesita — _Con esto_

— _¡No voy a perder!_ — Gritaron las 4 con mucha determinación

En la academia IS Ichika está revisando entre su ropa que traje de baño ponerse hasta que alguien le toca la puerta de su dormitorio y ve quien es

— _¿Pasa algo Houki?_ — Contesta Ichika

— _Ichika ¿Quisiera saber? ¿Qué harás mañana?_ — Pregunta Houki muy tímida

— _Mañana por la mañana iré a la playa con unos amigos, si quieres puedes venir_ — Sugiere Ichika

— _¿De verdad? Gracias Ichika_ — Responde Houki muy agradecida

— _Puedes invitar a quien quieras si crees conveniente pero por favor que no sea la mayor parte de la academia entendido_ — Advierte Ichika con una sonrisa

— _Entendido iré a prepararme para mañana te lo aseguro_ — Houki se ve del dormitorio de Ichika y camina en dirección al suyo pero en el camino se encuentra con

— _Ya hablaste con Ichika ¿Qué dijo?_ — Pregunta Cecilia muy curiosa

— _Mañana debo ir temprano a la playa con Ichika_ — Responde Houki muy sonriente

— _Entendido_ — Asiente Cecilia muy seria y va camino hacia su dormitorio, mientras Houki camina se encuentra con

— _¿Pasa algo?_ — Pregunta Laura

— _Te veo muy seria_ — Comenta Charlotte un poco preocupada

— _¿Ocurrió algo?_ — Pregunta Ling

— _Mañana playa y Ichika en la mañana, pueden ir_ — Responde Houki mientras las 3 captaron el mensaje y van en camino a sus dormitorios, volviendo con Houki ella se encuentra con la persona que menos espera encontrarse

— _¿Paso algo para que estés tan seria?_ — Pregunta la hermana de Ichika, la instructora Chifuyu Orimura

— _Para que lo sepas mañana Ichika irá a la playa y me dijo que puedo ir_ — Responde Houki muy animada

— _Hm eso lo explica todo. Creo que también deba ir para evitar que hagas algo indecente con mi hermano_ — Insinúa Chifuyu

— _Por favor instructora no me compares con las demás, sé que Ichika es alguien noble y sincero y no sería capaz de aprovecharme de eso_ — Dijo Houki muy confiada

— _Hare que te creo por esta vez, pero me asegurare que sea verdad _— Dijo Chifuyu con ligero sarcasmo

Finalmente Houki llega a su dormitorio viendo que prenda ponerse de la misma forma Cecilia, Charlotte, Laura y Ling están viendo que pueden ponerse para hacer que Ichika se fijen en ellas

Mientras tanto en la academia de monstruos nuestro alegre y siempre feliz caballero de Cáncer Tsukune está hablando con amigable y siempre acompañante amiga Moka la vampira sobre un tema en particular

— _Moka quiero hablar contigo de algo muy importante_ — Dijo Tsukune en su particular tono alegre

— _¿Qué es Tsukune? _— Pregunta Moka ligeramente sonrojada

— _Para mañana iré al mundo humano a una fiesta en la playa que asistiré junto a unos amigos humanos que tengo desde que era niño_ — Responde Tsukune

— _No sabía que tenías amigos en el mundo humano_ — Comenta Moka ligeramente impresionada

— _Tengo muchos amigos humanos desde hace mucho tiempo ¿Algún problema?_ — Insinúa Tsukune aparentando preocupación

— _En realidad no, pero no tengo muy buenos recuerdos de mi experiencia con los humanos_ — Dijo Moka un poco pesimista

— _Te recuerdo que no dejes que algo como eso nuble tu juicio, debes entender que no puedes juzgar de manera general toda una raza porque hayas conocido a malos exponentes de la misma. Por darte un ejemplo si yo conociese a un vampiro cruel y despiadado que solo piensa en sí mismo acaso debo juzgar a todos los vampiros por igual_ — Insinúa Tsukune de manera reflexiva

— _Tienes razón, me dejo llevar por malas experiencias _— Asiente Moka

— _Bien, quiero que me hagas un favor. Quiero que le avises a las demás que pueden ir conmigo a la fiesta en la playa mañana por la mañana como a tus hermanas a Kurumu, Yukary Mizore y Ruby, entendido _— Pide Tsukune muy sonriente

— _Esta bien Tsukune_ — Asiente Moka con una ligera sonrisa — _Mañana tendré una oportunidad de oro con Tsukune, espero que esa estúpidas digan que no pueden ir o en caso de que quieren que no me jodan mis planes _— Pensó con mucho recelo

Sin más Moka llama a sus hermanas Kokoa, Akua y Kalua junto a sus amigas Kurumu, Yukary, Mizore y Ruby en una especie de reunión mientras que Moka esta vestida con lo que parece ser un uniforme Nazi femenino de la Segunda Guerra Mundial

— _¿Saben porque las llame para esta reunión?_ — Pregunta Moka desde un estrado

— _Tiene que ver con Tsukune ¿Cierto? _— Responde Kokoa

— _Así es Kokoa es sobre Tsukune_ — Asiente Moka

— _Y.. ¿Qué hay de el?_ — Pregunta Kurumu muy curiosa

— _Mañana por la mañana Tsukune irá al mundo humano a una fiesta en la playa_ — Responde Moka

— _¿¡QUE!?_ — Gritaron todas muy impresionadas ante la noticia

— _¡Es verdad eso!_ — Exclama Akua

— _Si Akua, es verdad y no solo eso Tsukune me dijo que las llamara para esta reunión si querían ir a la playa con Tsukune o no_ — Sugiere Moka

— _Como puedes decir semejante cosa, claro que si quiero ir a la playa con Tsukune_ — Responde Mizore muy decidida

— _Si es así entonces hagan lo mismo que yo, levanten la mano y digan ¡Hail Tsukune!_ — Pide Moka al levantar la mano haciendo el clásico saludo Nazi

— _¡Hail Tsukune! _— Responden todas con el saludo Nazi como si estuvieran alabando a Hitler

Cerca en donde están las chicas, Tsukune escucho todo con atención mientras suspira una de sus tantas sonrisas retorcidas

— _De seguro mañana las cosas se pondrán interesantes, de seguro ellos ya habrán invitado a sus fieles admiradoras para que le hagan compañía. Ya quiero que sea mañana HAHAHAHAHAHAHA_ — Pensó Tsukune de con total malicia

Al día siguiente en medio de la playa llega Rito acompañado de Lala, Kiki, Mikan y Yami y ven que están Naruko, Hao y Tsuna en sus trajes de baño

— _Vaya llegaron_ — Dijo Naruko muy calmada

— _Y pensé que íbamos a ser los primeros en llegar _— Insinúa Rito con una pequeña sonrisa

— _Pues nosotros nos adelantamos_ — Responde Tsuna de forma casual

— _¡Hola Naruko! ¡Hola Hao! ¡Y hola Tsuna!_ — Saluda Lala muy emocionada

— _Hola Lala como te va_ — Saluda Hao muy calmada

Después de una serie de saludos entre todos, comienzan a preguntar por

— _¿Y cuándo llegaran ellos?_ — Pregunta Tsuna viendo por los alrededores

— _¿Quiénes? _— Dijo Rito

— _Tsukune e Ichika que no han llegado_ — Responde Tsuna

— _Es verdad ¿Cuándo vendrán?_ — Pregunta Rito

— _¡Ahí están!_ — Exclama Kiki señalando a donde están Ichika y Tsukune

— _Disculpa por llegar tarde_ — Se disculpa Ichika ligeramente nervioso

— _Mejor dicho venimos a la hora indicada_ — Insinúa Tsukune muy feliz

— _En eso tienen razón_ — Asiente Hao

— _Entonces todos vinieron_ — Insinúa Naruko

— _No estés tan segura, aún falta algunas invitadas que están por venir_ — Responde Tsukune

— _¿Faltan algunas?_ — Dijo Hao

— _Chicos veo a 2 personas que parece que van hacia nosotros, pero no puedo distinguir bien quienes nos_ — Informa Kiki viendo desde lejos 2 figuras que no logra distinguir bien

— _Ya llegaron_ — Dijo Ichika con una gran sonrisa

Cerca en donde están los chicos llegan Erza Scarlet que viste un bikini de 2 piezas de color blanco que hace resaltar sus bustos y su cuerpo esbelto e Rías Gremony que viste un curioso bikini de una sola pieza de color rojo que tiene unos elegantes grabados de rosas rojas y azules que la hacen ver como si llevara flores en todo su cuerpo y a la vez haciendo resaltar sus grandes bustos copa D mientras da una sonrisa coqueta y de mucha confianza

— _Saludos, Hemos llegado temprano ¿O no?_ — Saluda Erza expresando mucha seguridad

— _Oye, oye Erza tal parece que llegamos un poquito tarde_ — Dijo Rías con una sonrisa coqueta

— _En realidad llegaron temprano_ — Insinúa Ichika

— _Rito ¿Quiénes son ellas?_ — Pregunta Mikan muy curiosa

— _Son unas amigas desde hace mucho tiempo _— Responde Rito con una ligera sonrisa

— _¡Hola Erza! ¡Hola Rías! ¡Están muy hermosas!_ — Saluda Kiki muy emocionado

— _¡Kiki! Me extrañaste muchachito _— Rías comienza a abrazar a Kiki mientras que pega sus enormes bustos en la cabeza de Kiki al abrazarlo (Nota: Pequeño suertudo)

Después de que las 2 se presentaran ante las amigas de Rito y mientras Rías soltaba a Kiki asegurando que este tenía problemas para respirar a causa del abrazo, entre las chicas Yami veía con algo de recelo a las 2 pelirrojas en especial a Rías por sus grandes bustos

— _No es justo, ¿Por qué tuvieron que salir obstáculos indeseables? Ojala solo mi maestro se fije solamente en mi_ — Pensó Yami muy preocupada mientras se toca los bustos y se compara con las de las demás chicas

— _Bueno creo que ya somos todos o no_ — Dijo Naruko viendo a todo el grupo

— _No aún falta más que están por venir _— Informa Tsukune

— _¿Y quiénes aún falta?_ — Pregunta Hao muy curiosa

— _Ayer Rito me dijo que podía invitar a quien quiera por lo que invite a muchas amigas_ — Responde Lala

— _Que curioso porque invite a una amiga para que viniera _— Dijo Ichika

— _Pues yo quise invitar a todas mis amigas para que vinieran aquí ahora mismo_ — Declara Tsukune muy sonriente

Ante las declaraciones de Lala, Ichika y Tsukune. Rito, Tsuna e Ichika que se acaba de dar cuenta de lo que eso significa

— _¡Hay! ¡NO,NO,NO,NO,NO!_ — Pensaron los 3 muy aterrados y de manera sincronizada al pensar de que algo malo esta por pasar

— _¡Oh! ¡Sí! Todo parece que marcha sobre ruedas, debería ganarme un premio al genio del año, tal parece que las cosas se pondrán muy explosivas por aquí _— Pensó Tsukune de manera siniestra mientras da su alegre e inocente sonrisa

Un poco lejos en donde están los chicos esta Haruna en camino a la playa con su equipaje en la mano

— _Me muero por ver a Rito en traje de baño _— Dijo Haruna muy alegre y comienza a fantasear sobre Rito

— _Yo también quiero ver a Rito en traje de baño _— Dijo Run a punto de llegar

— _¿Y tú qué haces aquí?_ — Pregunta Haruna de forma acusadora

— _Lo mismo te pregunto _— Responde Run

— _¿Ustedes que hacen aquí?_ — Pregunta Yui desde lejos

— _Lo mismo digo de ustedes montones de plebeyas tontas_ — Se ve a Saki junto a sus amigas Aya y Rin en equipaje de playa

— _Veo que la princesita mimada y sus esclavas vinieron_ — Llegan Risa acompañada con la doctora Mikado, ambas con su equipaje de playa

— _¿Risa? ¿Qué haces aquí? _— Pregunta Haruna ligeramente sorprendida

— _Fui invitada a ir_ — Responde Risa

— _¿Doctora Mikado también fuiste invitada?_ — Pregunta Run

— _Claro que sí, no quería perderme de una tarde de relajación en la playa_ — Responde Mikado con una sonrisa sensual

— _Algo me dice que ella no dice toda la verdad_ — Pensó Yui un tanto sospechosa

Mientras que entre las chicas se miran entre ellas, algunas con miradas de molestia y de sospechas, llegan cierto grupo de chicas con su equipaje de playa consigo y son…

— _¿Me pregunto si esta es la playa que menciono Ichika? _— Pregunta Houki mientras ve los alrededores del lugar

— _De acuerdo a las indicaciones, esta debe de ser_ — Responde Chifuyu viendo un mapa

— _Pues yo estoy preparada con mi mejor arma. Con esto Ichika será todo mío_ — Dijo Cecilia mientras alza su equipaje

— _Ni lo sueñes, hare que Ichika esté a mi lado como el prometido que es_ — Dijo Laura muy autoritaria

— _Y no que venimos a disfrutar la playa_ — Insinúa Charlotte — _Cuando Ichika este solo debo aprovechar para hacer mi jugada antes que ellas hagan la suya_ — Pensó muy confiada

— _Es verdad, no deberíamos estar discutiendo con Ichika si solo vamos a la playa a pasarla bien_ — Asiente Ling

— _Habla por ti, yo aprovechare estar con Ichika mientras que ustedes hagan sus niñerías _— Insinúa Cecilia muy presumida

— _¡Basta! No quiero que estén actuando de forma inmadura en la playa, entendido _— Exclama Chifuyu muy autoritaria

Mientras que las chicas que conforman el circulo de amigas de nuestro joven caballero de Capricornio, Haruna y las demás las miran extrañas y Yui se acerca a ellas y da la siguiente pregunta

— _¿Ustedes quiénes son? _— Pregunta Yui muy curiosa

— _Nosotras somos de la academia de Infinite Stratos, soy la instructora Chifuyu Orimura y ellas son mis estudiantes_ — Responde Chifuyu

— _¿Son pilotos de IS?_ — Pregunta Haruna

— _Así es lo somos_ — Asiente Houki

— _Por curiosidad, ¿Por qué están aquí? ¿Acaso fueron invitadas?_ — Pregunta Run

— _Si fuimos invitadas por nuestro amigo de nombre Ichika_ — Responde Cecilia

— _¿Ichika? ¿Y quién es él? _— Pregunta Risa

— _Él es mi hermano menor y es el primer hombre en pilotear IS_ — Responde Chifuyu expresando un poco de orgullo

— _En serio ¿Y en donde esta?_ — Pregunta Saki muy curiosa

— _Supuestamente está esperándonos en esta playa _— Responde Laura viendo por los alrededores

— _Ah entiendo, saben también nosotras fuimos invitadas para ir a la playa con alguien especial para nosotras_ — Informa Haruna

— _¿Y quién es esa persona especial para ustedes?_ — Pregunta Ling

— _Se llama Rito Yuki el hombre más asombroso y noble que he conocido y mi futuro prometido personal_ — Responde Saki muy prepotente

— _Dirás mi Rito ricachona engreída_ — Recalca Haruna muy autoritaria

— _Mejor dicho mi Rito, montón de pobres tontas_ — Dijo Run muy engreída

— _Basta se supone que fuimos invitadas a pasarla bien no a pelearse entre ustedes_ — Recalca Yui muy seria y autoritaria

— _Fui invitada a pasarla bien, aunque me gustaría que estuviera mi Tsunayoshi Sawada conmigo_ — Insinúa Risa muy apasionada

Mientras Haruna, Saki y Run discuten sobre Rito e Risa dice bondades de Tsuna, Houki y las demás las miraban con gotas a la nuca

— _Que chicas más raras_ — Pensó Houki un poco apenada

— _Porque ellas me recuerdan a alguien o solo será mi imaginación_ — Pensó Cecilia

De manera un tanto peculiar llega otro grupo de chicas en dirección a la playa siendo este un grupo de 8 chicas en total, ellas son…

— _Creo que esta es la playa que me indico Tsukune_ — Dijo Moka viendo un mapa

— _Espero que sea verdad porque si no sería la 3era vez que te equivocas_ — Dijo Kokoa con mucha molestia

— _Si no queremos pasar todo el día buscando a Tsukune_ — Recalca Kalua muy fastidiada

— _Es verdad que esta vez estas en lo cierto Moka_ — Insinúa Kalua de forma acusadora

— _Claro que si Akua, si es como Tsukune me indico esta debe de ser la dirección correcta_ — Responde Moka muy confiada

— _Yo no puedo esperar más para estar con mi Tsukune_ — Comenta Kurumu con desespero

— _Ni yo_ — Asiente Yukari

— _Yo merezco estar más con Tsukune que todas ustedes_ — Insinúa Mizore muy seria

— _No seas egoísta Mizore, sé que Tsukune es alguien noble y puro que le encanta repartir felicidad a todo el mundo_ — Dijo Rubí muy apasionada

— _Si quiero que Tsukune me inunde de toda su felicidad y alegría_ — Insinúa Kurumu con una sonrisa pervertida

— _No si antes voy vaca lechera_ — Dijo Akua con burla

— _La tabla hablo, ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?_ — Pregunta Kurumu con una mirada fulminante

— _¡Maldita zorra! Cuantas veces debo decirte que no me llames tabla_ — Exclama Akua muy enojada mientras se lanza a atacar a Kurumu

Mientras las amigas de Tsukune hablan y discuten, Haruna y Houki las miran muy sospechosas y se acercan a ellas y les preguntan unas cosas en concreto

— _Hola de casualidad quienes son ustedes_ — Saluda Haruna muy cortes

— _Hola me llamo Moka Akashiya y nosotras estudiamos en una academia llamada La Academia de Monstruos_ — Saluda Moka de forma casual

— _Primera vez que escucho sobre una academia que tiene ese nombre_ — Comenta Houki

— _Es que somos una institución nueva y poca conocida_ — Informa Yukari con una sonrisa nerviosa

— _Tiene sentido_ — Asiente Run

— _¿Y qué hacen por aquí?_ — Pregunta Risa

— _Vinimos a buscar a nuestro amigo Tsukune Aono que nos invitó a una fiesta en la playa_ — Responde Kalua

— _Hm interesante_ — Dijo Mikado de forma pensativa

— _Según las indicaciones que Tsukune me dio, la playa debería ser esta_ — Dijo Moka mientras vuelve a mirar su mapa

— _Que curioso porque nosotras fuimos invitadas por alguien especial _— Dijo Haruna viendo su mapa

— _¿Acaso ustedes conocen a Tsukune? _— Pregunta Kurumu

— _No en realidad fuimos invitadas por nuestro amigo de nombre Rito Yuki_ — Responde Yui

— _Soy yo o noto algo extraño en todo esto de la playa_ — Pensó Chifuyu de forma curiosa ante la situación

— _Es mucha coincidencia que hayan tantas invitadas por parte de otras personas_ — Pensó Mikado analizando la situación

El grupo entero de chicas tanto amigas de Rito como de Ichika y de Tsukune avanzan hasta llegar en donde ellos están, al llegar notan algo que sorprenden a la mayoría bastante y es a ver a Rito, Tsukune y Ichika conversando felizmente con Erza y Rías. Las reacciones de la mayoría son — _¿¡QUIENES SON ELLAS!?_ — Corren muy desesperadas hacia donde están los chicos

— _¡Rito!_ — Grita Haruna

— _¿Haruna?_ — Dijo Rito muy impresionado

— _¡Ichika!_ — Grita Houki muy molesta

— _¿Houki?_ — Dijo Ichika muy nervioso

— _¡Tsukune!_ — Grita Moka con el ceño bien fruncido

— _Hola Moka, veo que por fin llegaste _— Saluda Tsukune muy alegre

— _¿¡Quienes son esas chicas pelirrojas!?_ — Preguntaron Haruna, Houki y Moka de manera sincronizada mientras señalan de manera acusadora a Erza y a Rías

— _Ellas son unas amigas nuestras de hace mucho tiempo_ — Responde Rito con una sonrisa forzada

— _¿De hace mucho tiempo?_ — Dijo Haruna muy dudosa

— _¿Y como se llaman ustedes?_ — Pregunta Houki estando de brazos cruzados

— _Me llamo Erza Scarlet_ — Se presenta Erza muy educada

— _Soy Rías Gremony un placer_ — Se presenta Rías muy animada

— _¿Qué relación tienen con ellos? _— Pregunta Moka muy seria

— _Son grandes amigos de gran confianza_ — Responde Erza con una sonrisa de confianza

— _Para mi ellos son_ — Rías abraza a Rito, Ichika y a Tsukune a la misma vez — _Son mis novios, que me quieren mucho a mi_

Inesperadamente una monstruosa aura asesina corre por toda la zona pero esa aura parecía ir en dirección a Rías que esta no se deja inmutar ante tal cosa, las chicas en su mayoría veían a Rías con ojos rojos brillantes e amenazantes que parecen que tienen tremendas ganas de matar a la pelirroja doncella de Piscis y ella empieza a reír ante las expresiones de amenaza de las chicas

— _Hahahaha Es broma, no son mis novios Hahahaha Debieron ver sus rostros estuvo de película Hahahaha_ — Comenta Rías totalmente muerta de la risa

— _¡EH! _— Gritaron la mayoría muy impactadas de la broma

— _De verdad fue muy gracioso verlas enojadas_ — Dijo Rías un poco más calmada

— _Vaya Rías sí que tienes un sentido de humor bastante peculiar_ — Dijo Tsukune entre risas

— Mejor dicho un humor un tanto crudo — Comenta Rito con una gota en la cabeza

— _Estoy de acuerdo con Rito_ — Asiente Haruma muy disgustada

— _Mejor dicho eso fue cruel_ — Dijo Houki con el ceño fruncido

— _Jugar con los sentimientos de alguien no es un juego_ — Insinúa Moka muy molesta

— _Por favor cálmense ya dijo de que era una broma, un tanto pesada pero igual era una broma_ — Explica Ichika muy persuasivo

— _Disculpen mi intromisión ¿Quiénes son todas ustedes? _— Pregunta Naruko viendo a todo el grupo de chicas de la academia IS y la academia de monstruos

Después de una serie de presentaciones entre todo el mundo e explicaciones de cómo se conocen todos y cada uno. Pasaron como unos 15 minutos

— _Como ya vinieron todas, ya podemos disfrutar de la playa como se debe_ — Comenta Naruko muy animada

— _¡Espera Naruko! Aún faltan algunos invitados_ — Exclama Tsukune

— _¡Por todos los santos! ¿¡Quienes faltan!?_ — Pregunta Naruko muy molesta

— _¡Ya llegamos!_ — Ante la inesperada voz que se escuchó, todo el mundo voltea al ver quién es, en total se trata de un grupo de 5 chicos jóvenes de aspecto maduro donde uno si no fuera por el peinado diría que era casi idéntico a Tsukune, el otro era un tipo de piel blanca de cabello negro y largo, otro era un tipo de color rubio de ojos azules, el otro chico era de cabello verde y de aspecto inocente y el ultimo era cabello azul corto con una cicatriz en la frente y de mirada seria, las reacciones de la mayoría de las chicas eran de total sonrojo ante lo apuestos que los 5 chicos que acaban de llegar, en cambio las expresiones de los chicos son

— _¡Chicos tiempo sin verlos!_ — Exclama Kiki muy emocionado

— _Igualmente Kiki_ — Dijo el chico de cabello castaño

— ¿_Ustedes son los legendarios caballeros de bronce? ¿O me equivoco?_ — Pregunta Rías con los ojos muy abiertos

— _Si lo somos. Soy Seiya de Pegaso _— Se presenta el legendario e icónico caballero de Pegaso, Seiya señalándose a si mismo muy seguro

En efecto esos 5 jóvenes son los legendarios caballeros de bronce que han salvado a Atenea y al mundo en más de una ocasión y sus nombres son Seiya caballero de la constelación de Pegaso, Shiryu caballero de la constelación de Dragón, Hyoga caballero de la constelación de Cisne, Shun caballero de la constelación de Andrómeda y Ikki caballero de la constelación de Fénix. Rito, Tsuna, Ichika y Tsukune estaban totalmente emocionados al saber que están con los 5 caballeros de bronce en persona excepto Rito e Ichika que ya conocían de antemano a Shiryu, Tsuna ya conocía a Hyoga pero no a los demás, sin exagerar los jóvenes caballeros de oro veían a los de bronce como si estrellas de rock se tratasen

— _De verdad son… _— Comenta Rito quedando casi sin habla

— _Los legendarios caballeros de bronce reunidos aquí mismo. Esto debe ser un sueño_ — Finaliza Ichika muy sonriente como aguantándose los nervios de la emoción

— _Oh dios, oh dios de verdad son ellos en persona_ — Dijo Tsuna muy emocionado a más no poder

— _¿Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun y Ikki? ¿Son ellos los invitados especiales de la diosa Atenea? Ahora tiene sentido _— Se dijo a si mismo Tsukune sin creer en lo que ve

Los caballeros de oro se acercan hacia los 5 de bronce de manera muy respetuosa mientras que Kiki los veía de una forma tan natural dado que ya los conocía muy de antemano, entre los 4 caballeros dorados Rito se acerca a Seiya a darle la mano

— _Es un placer conocerlo a usted en persona caballero de Pegaso_ — Saluda Rito muy respetuoso

— _Vaya no sabía que era tan famoso_ — Insinúa Seiya rascándose un poco la cabeza

— _Famosos, pero si ustedes son una leyenda actual, han hecho muchas cosas que uno no puede imaginarse hasta el día de hoy_ — Comenta Tsukune muy exaltado

— _Es un placer volverlo a ver caballero de Dragón_ — Saluda Ichika de forma casual

— _Lo mismo digo de ti Ichika, dime ¿Ya has perfeccionado tu Masamune que dijiste que superaría al mismo Excalibur?_ — Pregunta Shiryu

— _Si y posiblemente esta sea una nueva técnica estándar para las siguientes caballeros o doncellas del signo de Capricornio_ — Asiente Ichika muy orgulloso

— _Ha pasado mucho tiempo Hyoga, es increíble la cantidad de hazañas que has hecho siendo de bronce. Debiste ser caballero de Acuario en mi lugar_ — Insinúa Tsuna muy nostálgico

— _De eso no Tsuna, sé que tienes talento como caballero de Acuario no por nada fuiste convocado para ser el nuevo Acuario_ — Responde Hyoga poniendo su mano derecha en el hombro de Tsuna

— _De verdad te admiro mucho Ikki no por nada eres el caballero más poderoso entre los de bronce, tu Puño Fantasma es asombroso _— Comenta Tsukune con mucha admiración

— _Gracias, sabes he oído que tú fuiste entrenado por un gran caballero de plata_ — Dijo Ikki con una pequeña sonrisa

— _Así es, el maestro Kempachi es alguien muy poderoso me ha enseñado todo lo que para ser un caballero de Cáncer y he aprendido muchas cosas por mi cuenta _— Responde Tsukune muy orgulloso

— _Tu ¿Eres el caballero de Andrómeda? Shun de Andrómeda_ — Pregunta Naruko mirando a Shun con los ojos muy brillosos

— _Si lo soy_ — Asiente Shun

— _Hemos oído que eres entre los caballeros más nobles de la actualidad_ — Dijo Hao muy sonriente

— _Y uno de los más lindos_ — Insinúa Naruko

— _Bueno gracias por los cumplidos, veo que ustedes son las nuevas doncellas de oro o me equivoco_ — Insinúa Shun de forma pensativa

— _Si lo somos_ — Respondieron las 2 doncellas de forma sincronizada

— _Soy Naruko Uzumaki la nueva doncella de Géminis_ — Se presenta Naruko señalándose a si misma

— _Y yo soy Hao Asakura la nueva doncella de Virgo_ — Se presenta Hao muy exaltada

Mientras que los nuevos caballeros y doncellas de oro conversan con los legendarios caballeros de bronce las chicas miraban todo con total confusión y en especial de lo que estaban hablando excepto Lala, Yami que sabían un poco de lo que hablaban

— _¿Quiénes son ellos?_ — Pregunta Moka

— _Sean quienes son, hay que admitir que son muy apuestos_ — Dijo Saki mirando fijamente a los chicos

— _En especial ese de cabello verde que se ve tan lindo_ — Insinúa Kalua señalando a Shun

— _Hm… Creo haberlos visto por otro lado_ — Comenta Houki

— _Se me hacen familiares_ — Dijo Chifuyu muy pensativa

— _¿Qué serán de lo que hablan?_ — Pregunta Cecilia muy curiosa

— _No lo sé, pero dicen algo sobre caballeros y doncellas _— Dijo Charlotte sin entender nada

— _Tengo curiosidad de saber lo que hablan_ — Insinúa Laura

— _Yo también_ — Asiente Run

— _Ya somos 3_ — Asiente Kurumu

Mientras los caballeros y doncellas de oro platican con los caballeros de bronce entre las doncellas Rías se percata de las miradas de confusión y curiosidad de las demás chicas

— _¡Chicos! Creo que nos hemos olvidado que tenemos a otras invitadas con nosotros ajenas al temas_ — Recalca Rías

Ante lo que dijo Rías los caballeros Rito, Tsuna, Ichika y Tsukune se pusieron de piedra al recordar a las chicas, se dan la vuelta para ver a las chicas que estaban en la duda ante todo lo que estaban hablando. Las chicas en su mayoría y de manera sincronizada dijeron lo siguiente — _¿¡De que estaban hablando!?_

— _Esto va a ser largo_ — Comenta Rito totalmente blanco como fantasma

— _Muy largo mejor dicho_ — Dijo Tsuna estando igual que Rito

— _Si que hemos metido la pata hasta el fondo_ — Dijo Ichika poniendo la palma sobre su rostro

— _Bueno chicas por donde empezamos_ — Insinúa Tsukune muy pensativo

Pasaron 3 horas de una larga hasta decir casi interminable explicación con respecto a todo el tema relacionado sobre caballeros y doncellas, sobre el cosmos, de las batallas que libraron los legendarios caballeros de bronce, del cómo fue que Rito, Tsuna, Ichika, Tsukune se volvieron caballeros y Hao, Naruko, Erza y Rías en doncellas, sobre los rangos que están divididos los caballeros y doncellas siendo el de bronce el más débil y el de oro el más fuerte

Las reacciones de las chicas eran de película todas a excepción de Lala y Yami estaban con los ojos hinchados y las mandíbulas en el suelo ante semejantes aclaraciones de parte de los caballeros y doncellas, ellas no podían creer lo que acababan de escuchar, pero la cosa no termina ahí para convencerlas de que hablaban la verdad Rito con ayuda de Ikki hacen un revés de sus puños para crear una ráfaga de fuego de ahí las chicas se impresionaron más en especial el circulo de amigas de Rito al ver lo que Rito es capaz

— _Nos tocas, Hyoga me ayudas_ — Pide Tsuna con una media sonrisa

— _Con gusto_ — Asiente el caballero de Cisne

Ambos caballeros comienzan a hacer un curioso baile simulando el aleteo de un cisne para que a final hagan el — ¡Polvo de Diamante! —Ambos caballeros hacen una ráfaga de hielo que congela una porción de la arena creando una pista de hielo, las chicas a excepción de las doncellas se cubrían los brazos del frio que hacía por obra de los 2 caballeros pero entre las chicas más especialmente del circulo de amigas de Tsukune, Mizore vio todo con asombro

— _¡Genial! ¡Genial! Eso fue lo más genial que visto _— Exclama Mizore muy emocionada con estrellas en los ojos

— _Quiero participar, Shiryu me harías los honores_ — Pide Erza

— _Con mucho gusto_ — Shiryu se pone en el centro y comienza a concentrar su cosmos haciendo aparecer su característico Dragón oriental en la espalda, mueve los brazos en forma circular y alza su puño para hacer su — _¡La Furia del Dragón! _— Da un puño al aire haciendo aparecer un dragón transparente de color verde azulado en medio de la playa, obviamente todas se impresionaron ante tal hazaña y Erza hace lo mismo que Shiryu e curiosamente al concentrar su cosmos en su espalda sale el tatuaje de un Dragón Gales de color rojo oscuro, Erza alza su puño derecho hacia el aire para ejecutar su

— _¡La Ira del Dragón Gales! _— Al ejecutar su técnica sale de su puño un Dragón Gales transparente de color rojo oscuro alzando sus alas, de igual manera las chicas se impresionaron ante ver eso y entre ellas Houki le pregunta a Ichika lo siguiente

— _Ichika ¿Qué puedes hacer?_ — Pregunta Houki muy curiosa

— _Presta mucha atención a lo que hare_ — Ichika ve una inmensa roca de 3 metros de alto e alza su brazo izquierdo hacia arriba mientras mantiene abierta la mano, las chicas en especial Houki, Chifuyu, Cecilia, Charlotte, Ling y Laura ven con mucha atención lo que hará — _¡Excalibur! _— Ejecuta la clásica técnica de caballero de Capricornio y con eso corta en 2 la inmensa roca sin si quiera tocarla físicamente, las chicas ya estaban casi a su límite de lo impresionadas que se ponían al ver que lo que hacían los demás

— _¿Tsukune que puedes hacer?_ — Pregunta Moka muy interesada

— _Si Tsukune muéstranos lo que puedes hacer_ — Pide Kokoa muy interesada

— _Ok chicas, les mostrare lo que puedo hacer_ — A continuación Tsukune mira con detenimiento otra roca igual o más grande que la que partió Ichika a la mitad, alza su brazo y hace mover la gran roca con facilidad y la hace levitar en medio del aire luego apunta la roca con su dedo índice, de manera alegre dice lo siguiente — _Explota en mil pedazos_ — La roca explota como dijo y el comienza a reír entre dientes de una manera que perturbaba un poco dado que reía mientras daba una sonrisa alegre e infantil — _Hahahahaha Fue muy divertido, me encanta hacer explotar cosas hahahaha se imaginan que en vez de una roca fuese una persona viva hahahahahaha _— Ante la risa del caballero de Cáncer las chicas estaban impresionadas ante la habilidad, pero a la vez estaban algo aterradas ante la aclaración de Tsukune sobre hacer explotar personas — _Aunque… Mi verdadera habilidad consiste en separar el alma del cuerpo y mandarlo al mundo de los muertos para que caiga en lo más hondo de las profundidades del infierno _— Explica manteniendo su alegre sonrisa pero estando rodeado de un aura siniestra y aterradora que más de una le helo la sangre al escuchar semejante declaración

— _Ahora es mi turno_ — Esta vez es Seiya que hace su demostración de sus — _¡Meteoros de Pegaso! _— Después de la demostración, las chicas preguntan lo que son capaces de hacer Hao, Naruko, Rías y Shun pero ellos se negaron para hacerlo e expusieron sus razones para no hacerlos

— _Disculpa pero si demuestro mis habilidades podría matarlas sin querer, para resumir mis habilidades se basan en usar rosas para matar_ — Explica Rías mientras saca una rosa roja

— _Perdón pero no quiero que nadie salga lastimada_ — Explica Shun muy cortes

— _Si les enseño mis técnicas podría dejarlas en estado vegetal de por vida, mis habilidades no difieren mucho ante las de los demás, pero diré que me baso más en ataques mentales y espirituales que físicos_ — Explica Hao con una sonrisa nerviosa

— _Igual que los demás, debo advertir que mis técnicas se basan en el control de las dimensiones e distorsión de la realidad misma y por ultimo tengo el poder de destruir inmensos cuerpos celestes a nivel atómico_ — Explica Naruko muy seria

Ante la respuesta de Naruko una de muchas les salió una gota en la nuca ante tal declaración y Kurumu contesto lo siguiente

— _Debes estar exagerando, como es eso que puedes destruir planetas y satelites_ — Contesta Kurumu muy incrédula

— _No me creo tal cosa, tal vez sea una hipérbole_ — Insinúa Run

— _De seguro que debe ser solo una fanfarronada_ — Comenta Cecilia muy sarcástica

Las chicas comentaban cualquier cosa en pos de no creer que Naruko sea capaz de tal hazaña y comenzaron hacer comentarios sarcásticos y burlas descaradas, comienza a molestarse y… — _¡QUIEREN QUE LAS MATEN!_ — La expresión de la doncella era de total enojo que aterro a las chicas dejándolas pálidas, se veía como una demonio más que sus coletas se alzaron hacia arriba y los mechones de cabello también hasta se juraba que los ojos de pasaron de un azul claro a un rojo intenso y que su cabello paso de rubio a negro y la piel se vuelve más clara hasta parecer pálida de manera misteriosa y eso combinado con la mirada que era de total furia daba un aspecto altamente amenazante — _¡Si vuelvo a oír una de sus putas burlas las desintegrare a todas ustedes! ¡Entendido montón de putas incompetentes!_

Las chicas estaban completamente atónitas ante el repentino cambio de actitud de Naruko pasando de amable a una de total agresividad, entre Rías, Erza, Rito, Tsukune y los caballeros de bronce se pusieron extraños ante tal cosa pero Hao y Tsuna se alarmaron ante el repentino cambio de la doncella de los gemelos

— _Oh no, no ahora_ — Dijo Tsuna muy alarmado

— _Hay que hacer algo rápido _— Ordena Hao muy seria

Naruko se da la vuelta por un momento y las chicas muy aterradas ante lo que paso murmuraron lo siguiente

— _¿Qué le pasa a ella?_ — Pregunta Saki muy aterrada

— _Es como si fuera otra persona _— Comenta Kokoa muy impactada

— _Es verdad_ — Asiente Moka

— _Acaso es una loca esquizofrénica como Moka_ — Insinúa Kurumu

— _¡Oye fue un golpe bajo! _— Exclama Moka muy molesta

Mientras las chicas hacían sus comentarios Naruko no los paso por alto y entonces ella… — _¡Suficiente ahora sí que están muertas!_ — Concentra su cosmos y hace una especie de aplauso como si chocara entre si y al separar las manos crea una especie de esfera que dentro se ve una galaxia, Hao y Tsuna van hacia donde esta Naruko para detenerla y ella hace su — _¡Explosión de Gala…_ — Antes de terminar de ejecutar su técnica es interrumpida por el Kolisto de Tsuna e Hao habla con ella

— _Por favor Naruko cálmate_ — Pide Hao muy preocupada

— _¡Quítate! No vez que quiero poner a esas malditas en su lugar_ — Exige Naruko muy salvaje

— _Veo que no me dejas otra opción ¡Om! _— Hao con su Om derriba a Naruko haciendo que ella caiga al suelo, gracias a eso el color de cabello y de piel de la doncella vuelven a la normalidad y ella se levanta un tanto apenada por lo que paso

— _Perdón perdí el control, no era mi intensión lastimarlas lo juro_ — Se disculpa Naruko muy arrepentida

Todo el mundo estaba confundido ante la extraña actitud de Naruko y después de unos minutos se explicó que Naruko sufre de un problema de doble personalidad que debido al trauma de ver como su madre fue asesinada de manera enfermiza eso le dejo la dejo marcada y que a raíz de eso cuando se enoja o sus emociones se salgan de control pierde la cordura y se transforma en su otra personalidad de nombre Kushina que hace memoria de su difunta madre. Tsuna y Hao explicaron cómo fue su experiencia ante la otra personalidad de Naruko

Las reacciones de todo el mundo eran de total sorpresa en especial las chicas entre ellas Moka que la consoló diciendo que sentía lo mismo de ella con respecto a lo de perder a una madre, los caballeros de bronce dijeron que el anterior caballero de Géminis Saga padecía del mismo problema y que luego pudo superarlo, después de lo que paso todo el mundo hiso nota mental de nunca pero jamás hacer enojar a Naruko por ningún motivo

Luego de todo lo que paso, las chicas por fin deciden irse a cambiar para disfrutar la playa en si, pero como eran muchas se tuvieron que dividir en grupos empezando por las estudiantes de Infinite Stratos o mejor dicho amigas de Ichika

Con Houki, Laura, Charlotte, Cecilia, Ling y Chifuyu mientras se cambian

— _Parece mentira ¿No lo creen?_ — Comenta Houki

— _Saber que Ichika tenga súper poderes impresionante o que junto a él existen una serie de personas que pueden hacer lo mismo que él y ni si quiera son pilotos de IS como nosotras_ — Dijo Charlotte muy reflexiva

— _Creo que ambas cosas_ — Insinúa Ling

— _Es verdad que todo esto parece ser sacado de una historieta pero es la verdad, pero lo más que impresiona que Ichika junto a sus amigos caballeros pasaron por entrenamientos infrahumanos, puede que eso le haya dado la suficiente experiencia para que sea el piloto de IS que es ahora_ — Asume Chifuyu muy seria

— _Interesante aclaratoria instructora, puede que gracias a eso Ichika es el hombre que es ahora, noble, serio y de una gran determinación en batalla, no por nada él es mi prometido_ — Dijo Laura muy orgullosa

— _Un momento ¿Con que derecho dices eso? Debes entender que yo soy la más indicada para estar con Ichika no tú_ — Insinua Cecilia muy molesta

— _Que hay de mí, yo soy su amiga desde la infancia desde antes de que se volviera caballero_ — Exige Houki señalándose a si misma

— _Espera yo también soy amiga de la infancia, yo también tengo derecho saben_ — Comenta Ling con desespero

— _No creen que en vez de competir como tontas y discutir, no creen que deberían demostrar con sus propios méritos de que son dignos de mi hermano, alguien como él y más con todo lo que ha vivido puede que prefiera estar con una mujer a su altura y honestamente no me extrañaría que él prefiere a esas pelirrojas que tienen habilidades similares a las de él y se con antelación que ellas no son pilotos de IS y si lo fueran tal vez serian pilotos superiores a todas ustedes_ — Sugiere Chifuyu muy directa

— _Eso fue muy duro instructora, somos entre las mejores pilotos y tenemos IS personalizados_ — Recalca Cecilia

— _A callar, comparadas a Ichika no son la gran cosa esta claro_ — Dijo Chifuyu muy autoritaria

Después de que el grupo de pilotos de IS se cambiaron le llega el turno a las estudiantes de la escuela Sainan

Con Haruna, Run, Yui, Saki, Aya, Rin , Risa y Mikado

— _Saben algo_ — Insinúa Haruna

— _¿Qué cosa?_ — Pregunta Risa

— _Es sobre Rito y sus amigos, es increíble de lo que son capaces _— Responde Haruna con una ligera sonrisa

— _Repasemos por partes, primero Rito tiene súper poderes y es a la vez una especie de súper héroe que tiene como objetivo salvar al mundo y no solo el sino también un grupo de si mal oí de 88 guerreros_ — Recapitula Saki

— _Y eso que los que vimos sí que eran apuestos_ — Dijo Risa de forma sensual

— _De eso último no hay duda_ — Asiente Run muy segura

— _A ver Rito es de Aries y yo de Tauro por lo que somos muy cercanos cósmicamente_ — Comenta Haruna muy apasionada

— _Tsuna es Acuario en cambio yo soy Cáncer como ese otro que le gusta hacer explotar cosas, espero tener oportunidad con mi Tsuna_ — Dijo Risa muy segura de sí misma

— _Para que sepas yo soy Acuario como Tsuna y el rubio ruso de nombre Hyoga, puede que yo tenga oportunidad con ellos pero de igual manera quiero a Rito_ — Dijo Saki muy arrogante

— _Yo también Tauro, tal vez pueda tener una oportunidad con Rito_ — Insinúa Yui con una ligera sonrisa

— _¿Tu? Una policía de la moral que desaprovecha cualquier cosa pervertida, dudo mucho que puedas tener una oportunidad con Rito_ — Responde Run muy burlona y de mala gana

— _Por si no lo saben Rito es miembro importante del comité de disciplina de la escuela y yo soy la presidenta de ese club, además he tenido muchos momentos junto a Rito y él y yo compartimos muchas cosas como por ejemplo que desaprovechamos las cosas indecentes e inmorales y gracias a él la mayoría de los estudiantes empezaron a comportarse como deben de ser, con eso digo que entre todas ustedes yo soy la más cercana a Rito que todas ustedes_ — Ante la aclaración de Yui las chicas la miran con mucha odio

— _Miserable bastarda te crees mucho porque tienes a Rito contigo en tu mendigo comité_ — Pensó Haruna con una mirada asesina

— _Esa tramposa, de seguro uso un truco sucio para tener a Rito junto con ella_ — Pensó Saki apretando un gancho hasta romperlo

— _Maldita suertuda aparte de ser una miserable tramposa, tiene una ventaja injusta_ — Pensó Run apretando su puño derecho

— _Por favor chicas si siguen discutiendo entre ustedes no llegaran a nada, porque no usan su mejor arma para seducir a Rito _— Comenta la doctora Mikado

— _Tiene razón no por nada vine preparada_ — Pensó Haruna muy decidida

— _Ha esto será un juego de niños, tengo las mejores prendas de la más alta calidad_ — Pensó Saki muy victoriosa viendo lo que trajo

— _Que bien que vine preparada y en caso de que Rito no se fije en mi tengo un plan B_ — Pensó Run muy confiada

— _Espero que esto me sirva no quiero perder por nada del mundo ni mucho menos a Rito _— Pensó Yui con mucha convicción

Después de que Haruna y demás se cambiaran ahora le toca el turno a Moka y a las demás

— _Es increíble una cosa_ — Dijo Moka un poco impresionada

— _Que Tsukune y sus amigos tengan unas habilidades especiales_ — Asume Kurumu

— _Aparte de eso, hay otra cosa _— Insinúa Moka

— _Que Tsukune haga explotar rocas con la mente_ — Recalca Kalua

— _Me refiero a otra cosa en especial_ — Recalca Moka

— _Tiene que ver que Tsukune nos confesó de que él siempre ha sido un humano durante todo y no solo el sino también sus amigos caballeros y doncellas_ — Responde Akua

— _Eso es a lo que me refería_ — Asiente Moka

— _Saben es bastante curioso pensar que el chico más temido de la academia sea un humano_ — Comenta Yukari entre risas

— _Si es verdad, quien hubiese imaginado que fue un humano_ — Dijo Kokoa muy reflexiva

— _Pero si lo vemos lo que es capaz de hacer no es un humano ordinario_ — Insinúa Kalua al recordar lo que hizo Tsukune hace poco

— _Con esa habilidad de hacer explotar cosas con la mente si lo hace temible, ni hablar eso de que puede dejar a uno sin alma_ — Comenta Kurumu un poco nerviosa

— _También está que Tsukune pertenece al más alto rango en eso de caballeros, puede que en realidad no haya demostrado todas sus habilidades y tal vez, solo hemos visto la punta del iceberg_ — Asume Moka ligeramente seria

— _Entonces dado a su rango Tsukune debe tener más habilidades o no _— Insinúa Yukari muy curiosa

— _Podría ser, además están los demás que demostraron habilidades igual de extraordinarias y también son humanos_ — Dijo Moka

— _Si como esos 2 que pueden crear hielo de la nada y congelarlo todo, fue lo más genial que he visto_ — Dijo Mizore muy alegre

— _Para ti Mizore cuando se trata de hielo y de congelar cosas es genial, que hay de los 2 que hicieron ráfagas de fuego de la nada o del otro que partió por la mitad a una roca sin tocarla físicamente y del que lanzo unos rayos azules a una velocidad impresionante, tampoco olvidemos a los 2 que sacaron dragones de sus puños_ — Recalca Kurumu muy exaltada

— _Y también está la rubia que cuando se enojó su cabello se volvió negro y se puso agresiva, que a decir verdad daba bastante miedo y parecía que de verdad estaba dispuesta a matarnos, y ese ataque que pretendía lanzarlo hacia nosotras se veía muy poderoso, me alegra que la hayan detenido porque por un momento sentí que iba a morir_ — Dijo Kalua un tanto asustada

— _Te refieres a la loca que tiene doble personalidad, alguien con semejante poder con ese problema debería ser internada a un psicólogo o encerrada con camisa de fuerza_ — Insinúa Kokoa ligeramente nerviosa

— _No seas así con ella Kokoa, ella vio como mataron a su madre en frente a sus ojos cuando era pequeña, además ella se puso así con nosotras porque nos hemos burlado de sus habilidades_ — Reprocha Moka muy indignada — _Si fuera ella las habría matado si se burlaran de mi de esa forma _— Pensó con mucha agresividad

— _Hay algo curioso en esa Naruko y puede que su doble personalidad tenga algo que ver con su signo, digo ella es Géminis la constelación de los gemelos y la dualidad, también escuche de uno de esos caballeros de que quienes nacen bajo esa constelación tienen como una maldición_ — Explica Akua de forma seria

— _O sea que ella tiene doble personalidad porque estaba destinada a tenerla, que triste es vivir así con ese problema_ — Dijo Yukari muy apenada

Mientras las chicas se cambian entre ellas Akua ve una discusión de sus hermanas Kalua y Kokoa sobre que prenda es de quien y tienen una mini pelea y sin querer golpean a Moka e ella se molesta creando una aura oscura — _Ustedes 2 las pondré en su lugar_ — Golpea a Kokoa y a Kalua dejándoles un chichón en la cabeza y luego Moka vuelve a su lado externo y vuelve a lo suyo, Akua al ver eso se ríe un poco

— _Parece que si ellas se fusionaran en una sola el resultado sería Naruko de Géminis_ — Pensó Akua muy divertida al ver a Kokoa y Kalua seguir discutiendo

Después de que las chicas se cambian viene el turno de los chicos y las chicas en su mayoría deciden quedarse paradas en frente de los vestidores de chicos a esperar cuando ellos salgan en sus trajes de baño, entre las doncellas Rías hace un anuncio especial

— _¡Hey chicas! ¡Hay algo para ustedes esperando por haya!_ — Exclama Rías muy exaltada

— _Pero estamos esperando que los chicos salgan_ — Dijo Haruna

— _No se preocupen será rápido_ — Insinúa Naruko

— _Esta bien_ — Asiente Cecilia

Todo el grupo de chicas excepto las doncellas Hao, Naruko y Erza van al lugar donde señala Rías y se quedan por unos minutos, en cambio las doncellas que se quedaron comenzaron a sacar cámaras fotográficas y de video salidas de quien sabe dónde las sacaron

— _Por fin se fueron _— Dijo Naruko con una media sonrisa

— _Ahora podremos estar más tranquilas con poder sacar fotos para mi colección_ — Insinúa Erza mientras prepara su cámara

— _Si que fueron bien ingenuas en caer en un truco muy fácil_ — Comenta Rías muy burlona

— _Espero que ellas no vuelvan en mucho tiempo_ — Sugiere Hao apuntando con su cámara a los vestidores de chicos

Volviendo a las chicas, después de unos minutos de estar donde pidió la doncella de Piscis ellas comienzan a percatarse de algo

— _Aquí no hay nada_ — Dijo Ling

— _Solo hay arena y océano_ — Dijo Kurumu viendo los alrededores

— _Porque esa pelirroja nos pidió que nos quedáramos aquí_ — Se dijo a si misma Laura

— _A no ser que ella…_ — Todas comienzan a percatarse y de manera unánime dicen — _¡Nos engañó! _— Las chicas muy furiosas corren a donde están las doncellas pero al llegar un poco cerca donde están ellas son repelidas de manera misteriosa como si de una pared invisible se tratase

— _Auch ¿Qué fue eso?_ — Pregunta Haruna al chocarse

— _Puede que sea una especie de campo de fuerza que nos impide el paso_ — Dijo Moka al tocar una especie de pared invisible

— _Esas malditas de seguro planearon esto para que se quedaran con los chicos para ellas solas_ — Asume Cecilia muy molesta

— _No es justo, quiero ver a Tsukune en traje de baño_ — Exclama Kurumu a punto de llorar

— _Quiero ver a mi Rito en traje de baño_ — Exige Saki muy déspota

— _Igual yo_ — Asiente Run

Volviendo con las doncellas ya en los bastidores salen los caballeros tanto de bronce como de oro en sus trajes de baño revelando sus fornidos y bien definidos cuerpos musculosos y ni hablan que al salir la luz del sol se reflejaba en ellos dándoles un toque más sensual, las doncellas no perdieron tiempo y tomaban fotos y hacían grabaciones de los caballeros de manera muy alocada

— _Saluden a la cámara_ — Pide Rias tomando una foto

— _Digan whisky_ — Pide Erza mientras toma una foto — _Sé que Rito y los demás caballeros japoneses son apuestos, pero no pensé que tanto_ — Pensó mientras le salía una ligera hemorragia nasal

— _Saluden a la cámara_ — Ordena Naruko muy alegre

— _Hagan poses por favor_ — Pide Hao mientras graba con su cámara

Los caballeros hacen lo que Hao pidió mientras que las demás hacen fotos y grabaciones en diferentes ángulos, cuando las doncellas terminaron de fotografiar y grabar videos van a donde están las demás chicas apartadas gracias al campo de fuerza vía cosmos que entre las 4 doncellas hicieron y cuando se ponen frente a ellas les responden lo siguiente

— _Vieron lo que les señale_ — Dijo Rías con sonrisa picara

— _Déjate de tonterías, nos engañaste_ — Señala Kokoa muy molesta

— _Perdón pero teníamos que hacer algo muy importante_ — Hao finge disculparse mientras mira su cámara

— _¿Cómo qué?_ — Pregunta Laura con el ceño fruncido

— _Estuvimos tomándoles fotos a los chicos mientras salían de los bastidores, y déjame decirles que fue emocionante de tan solo verlos_ — Responde Erza mientras muestra su cámara en frente de las chicas

— _También se hicieron grabaciones en video muy buenas de por si, en serio que los chicos se ven demasiados apuestos con sus trajes de baño puestos _— Informa Naruko y muestra su video cámara en frente de las chicas

— _Y vaya que se ven apuestos con sus torsos bien definidos y una musculatura perfecta y ni hablar que el sol se reflejaba en ellos como si fuesen diamante valiosos_ — Detalla Hao con mucha picardía

— _Y después que ellos salieron se pusieron a jugar en el agua y por dios que se veían aún más sexys en el agua viendo cómo se mojaban entre ellos y las olas los empujaban un poco dándoles un toque muy excitante e irresistible_ — Explica Rías con lujo y detalle

Las chicas al escuchar con total atención lo que dijeron las doncellas de oro se pusieron pálidas por unos segundos mientras procesaban todo lo que escucharon

— _Ustedes, ustedes_ — Dijo Haruna con los ojos abiertos como platos

— _Como se atreven_ — Continua Houki mientras empieza a fruncir el ceño de poco a poco

— _Ustedes han, pero han _— Continua Moka a punto de perder los nervios

— _¡HAN ARRUINADO EL MOMENTO MAS IMPORTANTE DE NUESTRAS VIDAS! _— Se comenzó a sentir una poderosa aura asesina en donde las chicas veían a las doncellas con brillantes ojos rojos amenazantes, las doncellas empezaron a declarar lo siguiente

— _Saben quiero proponerles lo siguiente_ — Propone Rías con una media sonrisa

— _¿Qué cosa quieren proponernos? Antes que todas ustedes se mueran_ — Pregunta Charlotte con voz casi monstruosa mirando a las doncellas con fulminantes ojos rojos

— _Por favor cálmense chicas, en vista que tenemos muchas fotos les interesarían comprar algunas fotos_ — Sugiere Hao mostrando varias fotos de los caballeros

— _Tenemos también grabaciones para comprar ¿Qué opinan? _— Pregunta Naruko

— _¡Opino que esto es un maldito abuso! _— Grita Risa muy enojada

— _Primero nos engañan y nos arruinan una oportunidad de oro, y luego quieren que les compremos fotos_ — Recapitula Akua mientras sigue golpeando el escudo de cosmos muy eufórica

— _Como se atreven a jugar con nosotras de esa manera_ — Insinúa Yui con mirada asesina

— _¿A cuánto están?_ — Pregunta Haruna muy interesada

— _Las fotos a 3 millones_ — Responde Erza

— _Y las grabaciones a 5 millones _— Responde Naruko

— _¿¡QUE!? Pero si esos precios son excesivos_ — Exclama Ling muy impresionada

— _Acaso creen que estamos hechas de oro_ — Dijo Kurumu apretando los puños

— _Si como se atreven a ponerlos a esos precios, están locas_ — Dijo Yukari muy indignada

— _Les recuerdo que estas son fotos en HD calidad 4K_ — Explica Rías mientras enseña las fotos

— _Y las grabaciones en video en 4K igual que las fotos_ — Dijo Naruko revisando las grabaciones

Las chicas se impresionaron ante la calidad de imagen y video

— _Dame todas las fotos y videos sobre Rito_ — Pide Saki muy desesperada

— _A mi dame todo sobre Tsukune_ — Pide Moka muy interesada

— _¿Aceptan euros?_ — Pregunta Cecilia sacando su billetera

— _Si con mucho gusto _— Asiente Erza

— _Entonces dame todas las fotos y videos de Ichika _— Pide Cecilia mostrando una fila de billetes de euros

— _Quiero las fotos y videos de Tsukune como la de ese tal Hyoga_ — Pide Mizore muy decidida

— _Quiero las de Shiryu y las de Tsukune también, se lo suplico_ — Suplica Akua muy desesperada

— _El coño de la madre, porque tenía que ser pobre_ — Pensó Risa muy molesta de su situación económica

— _Porque a mí me toca ser pobre en estos momentos, no es justo quiero todas esas fotos y videos de Rito_ — Pensó Haruna llorando a mares

— _Quisiera tener esas fotos y videos, pero con esos precios se me hacen incomparables _— Pensó Yui muy frustrada al no poder comprar las fotos y videos

Las doncellas desactivan el escudo y con ello Saki, Kurumu, Aya, Moka, Cecilia, Akua, Kalua, Mizore compran varias fotos y videos de los caballeros

Después de que los caballeros salieran y que las doncellas de oro ganaran considerables sumas de dinero se organiza un mini partido de futbol soccer entre los nuevos caballeros dorados que son Rito, Tsuna, Ichika y Tsukune contra los veteranos de bronce Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga y Shun en donde Ikki es el árbitro mientras que las chicas espectadoras que animan con carteles y banderas salidas de quien rayos sabe donde

— _El equipo que anote 2 goles gana_ — Anuncia Ikki mientras hace el silbido

El partido empieza y Seiya le pasa el balo a Hyoga e avanza hacia la portería, Seiya y Shiryu marcan a Ichika y Tsukune, Tsuna intenta robarle el balón pero Hyoga hace un salto acrobático y comienza a ejecutar su

— _¡Ventisca Eterna!_ — El tiro de hielo de Hyoga llega cerca de la portería y Rito se prepara para contraatacar con su…

— _¡Mano Fantasma!_ — Rito saca una mano gigantesca que para el tiro de Hyoga — _Hm… fue sencillo_

— Detuvo mi tiro con facilidad — Dijo Hyoga muy impresionado

— Parece que tendremos que dar con todo — Insinúa Seiya con una sonrisa de confianza

— Esto será emocionante — Dijo Shiryu con una media sonrisa

Rito le pasa el balón a Ichika y este da un gran salto de altura para hacer su — ¡_Excalibur! _— Un poderoso tiro que llega a la portería a tan solo un segundo y Shun se prepara para usar su

— _¡Trampa eléctrica!_ — Shun mueve los brazos en varias direcciones y crea unas rayos laser de color morado que cubren la portería. Pero… — _No puede ser_ — El tiro de Ichika resulto ser tan poderoso que fácilmente traspasa las redes eléctricas y con eso da el primer gol para los nuevos dorados

— _¡GOL! Qué bien lo hice_ — Grita Ichika muy emocionado

— _Muy buena jugada Ichika_ — Tsukune chasqueaba los dedos

— _Obtuvieron su gol, no podemos dejar esto así chicos_ — Dijo Seiya muy serio

El partido vuelve a empezar y Seiya toma el balón e avanza, pero viene Tsuna parar a Seiya con su

— _¡Ángel de Nieve!_ — Tsuna da un salto y hace una serie de giros que crean corrientes de hielo con el fin de congelar a Seiya mientras que este no se queda atrás y viene Shiryu que le sujeta el brazo e lo lanza hacia el aire a gran distancia haciendo su

— _¡El Vuelo de Ícaro!_ — Seiya esquiva el Ángel de Nieve de Tsuna y sigue adelante hacia la portería, esquiva a Tsukune e Ichika y comienza a ejecutar su — _¡El Gran Tiro de Pegaso! _— Hace un poderoso tiro que al llegar a la portería Rito intenta detenerlo con su Mano Fantasma pero el tiro fue tan poderoso que la técnica de Rito no pudo detenerla dando así el primer gol para los de bronce — _¡Gol para! Debería participar para el mundial que se viene_

— _No te luzcas Seiya que el partido aún no termina_ — Dijo Ikki muy cortante

— _Lo se Ikki solo estaba gozando de mi grandioso Tiro de Pegaso_ — Seiya da un pulgar arriba

El partido vuelve a empezar en el momento más decisivo, el balón pasa para los nuevos dorados en donde Tsuna le pasa el balón a Tsukune y el avanza, Shiryu intenta interceptarlo pero Tsukune hace una extraña jugada de pasarle el balón a Shiryu por el torso del cuerpo, pero en ese momento que Shiryu recibe el balón Tsukune pone una mirada siniestra

— _Caíste en mi trampa, ahora sufre_ — Tsukune comienza hacer una serie de violentas patadas a donde está el balón hiriendo de manera indirecta a Shiryu derribándolo en el acto — _Hahahaha ahora es mi turno, prepárense para sufrir_

— _Oye eso fue un truco sucio_ — Reclama Seiya

— _Perdón que mi estilo de futbol sea agresivo, además no rompí ninguna regla_ — Explica Tsukune muy descarado

— _Es verdad Seiya, Tsukune me gusta tu estilo sigue así_ — Apoya Ikki con una media sonrisa

— _Gracias noble y justo árbitro. Ahora me toca dar el gol definitivo_ — Tsukune hace un salto giratorio con el balón en donde en las piernas del se forman unas ráfagas oscuras que parecen que formase un tornado — _¡Tornado Oscuro!_ — Ejecuta su técnica y llega a la portería pero Shun usa su técnica más mortífera

— _¡Alto Voltaje!_ — Shun con sus 2 manos crea una corriente eléctrica muy poderosa que detiene con extrema facilidad el tiro de Tsukune — Estuvo cerca pero lo logre

— _Bien hecho Shun, ahora por fin podremos ganar_ — Shun le pasa el balón a Seiya y este junto con Shiryu e Hyoga corren hacia la portería — _Ahora chicos_

— _Si _— Asienten Shiryu y Hyoga

Los 3 caballeros de bronce corren de un destello entre el balón encerrándolo en una especie de triangulo azul que debajo del triángulo sale un Pegaso azul que eleva el balón hacia el cielo y Seiya, Shiryu e Hyoga hacen un gran salto en donde está el balón para hacer el — ¡Triple-Pegaso! — Entre los 3 caballeros de bronce hacen el poderoso tiro que este en cuestión de segundos llega a la portería e Rito se pone en total alerta

— _Tal parece que no tengo opción lo tendré que usar_ — Rito concentra una intensa aura dorada en su mano izquierda en señal de que ejecutara su — _¡La Mano Omega!_ — Hace salir una mano más grande que la propia Mano Fantasma que atrapa el balón logrando detener el Triple-Pegaso, pero a la vez crea un inmenso cráter en donde está parado — _Ese tiro se veía muy poderoso pero logre detenerlo_

— _Oh no el Triple-Pegaso fue detenido_ — Dijo Seiya muy impresionado

— _Que poder tiene la Mano Omega_ — Comenta Shiryu muy anonadado

— _Muy buena técnica Rito_ — Felicita Ichika

— _Ahora es nuestro turno, nosotros podemos jugar el mismo juego_ — Dijo Tsukune mientras Rito pasa el balón a el y este corre a la portería junto con Tsuna e Ichika — _Tsuna, Ichika a sus posiciones_

— _Entendido_ — Asiente Tsuna e Ichika con ligeras sonrisas

Tsuna e Ichika saltan primero mientras hacen giros y Tsukune patea el balón donde están los 2 y salta al igual que los 2, entre los 3 al girar de manera veloz en medio del aire crean una especie de triangulo morado y a la vez ejecutan la — _¡Zona Mortal!_ — Los 3 caballeros de oro hacen la temible Zona Mortal y cuando el poderoso tiro está a punto de llegar a la portería Shun se prepara con su

— _¡Alto Voltaje!_ — Shun ejecuta exitosamente su Alto Voltaje pero La Zona Mortal resulto ser muy poderosa que Shun no logra detener la técnica y en contrasté los nuevos dorados marcan gol

— _Segundo gol, los caballeros dorados ganan_ — Anuncia Ikki tras dar el último silbido

El partido finaliza y las reacciones de las chicas no se hicieron esperar, todas excepto las doncellas estaban con la mandíbula por el suelo por lo que estaban viendo en donde los caballeros tuvieron un partido en términos simples extravagante

— _La puta madre_ — Exclama Risa totalmente sorprendida

— _Sé que tienen habilidades extraordinarias _— Dijo Charlotte sin poder procesar bien lo que paso

— _Pero esto es una total exageración a toda regla_ — Continua Saki

— _Usar habilidades como esa en medio de un partido no sería hacer trampa_ — Insinúa Yui

— _No solo eso, miren como termino la cancha, parece una zona de guerra_ — Señala Houki al ya destruido campo

— _Hablando de hacer trampa vieron lo que hiso el que se hace llamar Tsukune, pasarle el balón a alguien y patear el balón junto a la persona en si eso es trampa en donde se mire —_ Recalca Cecilia muy decepcionada

— _Oye mi Tsukune no ha hecho trampa lo que hiso fue una jugada estratégica nada mas_ — Protesta Kurumu muy molesta

— _Pero hay algo extraño en Tsukune_ — Insinúa Akua muy sospechosa

— _¿Cómo que extraño? _— Pregunta Yukari

— _Pensándolo bien note que Tsukune actuó muy diferente a como suele ser_ — Dijo Kalua

— _Si normalmente actúa como alguien bueno y justo pero vi que actuó de una manera, como decirlo, siniestra como si se volviera hostil y agresivo de repente _— Responde Kokoa muy preocupada

— _No es que Tsukune cambio de repente, es que está revelando su verdadero rostro, ese lado cruel y sádico que siempre me ha gustado_ — Pensó Moka muy alegre ante la verdadera forma de ser de Tsukune

Después del partido de futbol, las chicas buscan sandias para un juego de romper sandias con los ojos vendados donde solo participara Rito, Tsuna, Ichika y Tsukune. Cuando se recolectaron como alrededor de 20 sandias Lala se acerca a esas sandias con uno de sus peculiares inventos

— _Espero que los chicos quieren que las sandias sean más grandes_ — Lala con su invento dispara a las sandias para que aumenten de tamaño, pero ocurre algo…

Con los chicos

— _¿Me pregunto en donde estará Lala?_ — Pregunta Rito viendo por los alrededores

— _¡Rito!_ — Sale Lala corriendo hacia donde esta Rito cosa que llamo a todo el mundo dado que Lala parecía estar muy alarmada

— _¿Qué paso Lala? _— Pregunta Rito muy preocupado

— _Rito es grave, sin querer hice que las sandias se volvieran mutantes y son muy agresivas_ — Responde Lala muy alarmada

— _¿¡Que hiciste que!? _— Exclama Rito muy sorprendido

— _¡GROOOAAARRR!_ — En medio de la playa llegan lo que parecen ser un grupo de sandias de gran tamaño como de 3 metros de alto y tienen grandes dientes de aspecto amenazante aparte de que se ven muy enojados

— _Tenía que ser Lala_ — Pensó Rito con mucho fastidio

— _Guau esas sandias se ven muy enojadas_ — Dijo Ichika ligeramente impresionado

— _Parece que quieren atacarnos_ — Comenta Tsuna al ver como las sandias se hacercan hacia ellos

— _Hay que detenerlos_ — Sugiere Tsukune con una expresión seria

Entre las chicas Haruna y sus amigas fueron a refugiarse a algunas partes en cambio las pilotos de IS se estaban preparando para activar sus IS, Moka y las demás estudiantes de la academia de monstruos también se estaban preparando y los mismo se puede decir de los caballeros de bronce como de las doncellas de oro, pero Rito, Tsuna, Ichika y Tsukune hacen algo al respecto

— _¡Esperen un momento chicos! _— Grita Ichika llamando la atención de los caballeros de bronce

— _No se alarmen nosotros nos encargaremos _— Sugiere Tsuna expresando confianza

— _Esas sandias mutantes no son gran cosa_ — Insinúa Tsukune con burla

— _Quisimos participar en el juego de romper sandias no, entonces que comience el juego_ — Propone Rito muy interesado

— _Esta bien, que tengan suerte_ — Asiente Seiya cediendo la labor a los 4 caballeros dorados

— _Rito cuidado_ — Dijo Lala muy preocupada

Rito, Tsuna, Ichika y Tsukune se pone en frente de las sandias mutantes que son alrededor de 20 aproximados

— _Creo vamos a usar nuestras Figuras de Intimidación con esas sandias, ¿qué les parecen?_ — Propone Rito con una media sonrisa

— _Me parece una genial idea_ — Asiente Tsukune muy emocionado

— _Seria interesante ver como reaccionaran esas cosas ante algo más monstruoso_ — Insinúa Tsuna muy interesado

— _Me pregunto si esas cosas se asustaran ante nuestras Figuras de Intimidación _— Dijo Ichika muy sonriente

Los caballeros de oro comienzan a concentrar sus cosmos y a continuación aparecen las Figuras de Intimidación de los caballeros dorados empezando por el Gran Demonio Llameante de Rito, El Golem Gélido de Tsuna, El Gran Shogun de Oro de Ichika y por último el más temible e imponente Rey de la Muerte de Tsukune. Todo el mundo incluyendo las doncellas y los caballeros de bronce y no menos las chicas se paralizaron ante lo que estaban viendo, los caballeros y doncellas veían con asombro y las chicas con asombro pero mezclado con algo de miedo

— _¿Qué es eso?_ — Pregunta Seiya muy intrigado

— _Se ven muy amenazantes_ — Comenta Shun

— _Al verlos siento como si quisieran imponer miedo _— Dijo Shiryu ligeramente nervioso

— _Para ser ilusiones son muy intimidantes a la vista, como si quisieran atacar psicológicamente_ — Asume Ikki muy serio

— _Es que son Figuras de Intimidación_ — Responde Naruko

— _¿Figuras de Intimidación? _— Dijo Hyoga un poco dudoso

Mientras Naruko y Hao le explican a todo el mundo lo que son las Figuras de Intimidación, las reacciones de las sandias mutantes eran las siguientes — _AAAHHH_ — Las sandias mutantes corrieron espantados ante las Figuras de Intimidación de los caballeros de oro mientras que estos los perseguía como si de un juego del cazador y la presa se tratase solo que Rito, Tsuna, Ichika y Tsukune son los cazadores mientras que las monstruosas sandias mutantes eran las pobres presas, los caballeros de oro al alcanzarlas hacen lo siguiente

— _¡Revolución Estelar!_ — Grita Rito usando su técnica

— _¡Polvo de Diamante! _— Exclama Tsuna lanzando una ráfaga de hielo

— _¡Excalibur!_ — Exclama Ichika alzando su brazo derecho

— _¡Ondas Infernales!_ — Grita Tsukune apuntando con su dedo índice a las sandias

Al ejecutar sus técnicas en el caso de Rito desintegra a 3 sandias, Tsuna congela a 3, Ichika parte por la mita Tsukune manda al inframundo a 3, las que quedaron vivas vieron aterrados de como los demás morían como moscas ante los caballeros dorados se podría decir que era un genocidio de sandias a toda regla y comienzan a volver a correr por sus vidas dividiéndose los 9 que quedaron vivos en 3 grupos de 2 y el ultimo corría como podía mientras que Rito, Tsuna y Ichika persiguen a los grupos de 2 Tsukune va directo al que está solo

Con Rito

— _Bien terminemos esto de una vez_ — Rito alcanza a las sandias y a una le da un fuerte golpe que al hacer contacto la sandía es quemada internamente gracias al cosmos de fuego de Rito donde al final termino hecho cenizas, la otra intenta correr pero es desintegrada por el Muro de Cristal de Rito — _Fue fácil pero entretenido_

Con Tsuna

— _Creo que estarían bien como estatuas de hielo ¡Kolisto!_ — Tsuna con su Kolisto paraliza a las 2 sandias mutantes — _Listo ahora para finalizar ¡Ataúd de Hielo! _— Encierra a las 2 sandias mutantes en unos cubos de hielo donde no pueden ser derretidos por más calor que haga — _Muy buenas estatuas están hechas podría adornar la casa de Acuario con ellas_

Con Ichika

— _Las hare picadillo sandias_ — Ichika usa sus brazos como espadas e ataca a una de las sandias mutantes partiéndolo en millones de pedazos pequeños y a la otra sandia lo corta de manera vertical en 10 trozos — _Listo ya solo falta ver como saben_

Con Tsukune

— _Hahahaha Nadie escapa de la muerte y mucho menos de mi _— Tsukune persigue a la última sandia mutante como si fuera un león cazando a un venado, después de unos segundos Tsukune se aburre y decide usar su telequinesis para detener a la sandía mutante dejándolo suspendido en el aire — _¡Explota y muere!_ — Eleva a la sandía mutante hasta el cielo y esta al final se hincha e explota en millones de pedazos dejando solo el néctar de la fruta en sí que en términos simple es su sangre

Después de la cacería de sandias todo el mundo estaba en duda, por un lado la mayoría sabían que esas mutaciones deberían ser destruidas a toda costa para evitar catástrofes pero por otro lado sentían algo de lastima por ellos de la forma como murieron por Rito, Tsuna, Ichika y Tsukune donde parecía que les gusto masacra sin la menor gota de piedad posible

2 horas después de todo lo acontecido en la playa donde la puesta de sol empieza ya todo el mundo se cambian a sus ropas a las casuales que habitualmente usan, entre todo el mundo Seiya da la siguiente

— _¡Oigan todo el mundo! Para que sepan pueden ir a la mansión del fundador de la Fundación Graude para pasar la noche_ — Anuncia Seiya muy exaltado

— _¿En serio?_ — Pregunta Ichika

— _Si en serio _— Asiente Seiya

— _¿Y qué hay de Tatsumi?_ — Pregunta Shun recordando al calvo mayordomo

— _Se fue de vacaciones, me lo dijo Saori en persona_ — Responde Seiya

— _Entonces no es para tanto, si algo se rompe Seiya lo va a pagar_ — Insinúa Hyoga

— _Escuche eso_ — Señala Seiya ligeramente molesto

— _Ustedes sigan yo tengo algo importante que hacer esta noche_ — Sugiere Ikki

— _¿Tiene que ver con tu novia Dora la Exploradora?_ — Pregunta Seiya muy descarado

— _Si Seiya tiene que ver con ella, y es Pandora la Exploradora digo Pandora_ — Responde Ikki con ligero fastidio

— _Suerte con Dora la Exploradora… digo Pandora hermano_ — Dijo Shun

El grupo entero excepto Ikki van hacia la mansión del difunto Mitsumasa Kido en donde hacen toda una fiesta con banquete y todo para festejar, entre las chicas muchas se peleaban y discutían para ver con quien debían estar sea con Rito, Ichika, Tsukune y Tsuna e otras se planteaban si podían tener oportunidad con los caballeros de bronce

Después de unas horas en la sala principal las doncellas Naruko, Hao, Erza y Rías organizan algo muy especial

— _¡Buenas noches a todo el mundo!_ — Anuncia Naruko usando un micrófono

— _¡Hoy mismo se organizara un concurso muy, muy especial! _— Exclama Hao muy emocionada con su micrófono

— _¡En donde participaran quienes tengan una voz conmovedora e hermosa! _— Insinúa Erza desde su micrófono

— _¡El concurso de Karaoke va a comenzar! ¡Aquí cada quien va a demostrar su talento como cantante, pueden participar cualquiera!_ — Termina Rías usando su micrófono

— _Un concurso de Karaoke, suena interesante_ — Comenta Rito

— _¡Si quieren ustedes caballeros deberían de demostrar su talento como cantantes! ¡Quieren participar!_ — Propone Rías muy exaltada

— _Con mucho gusto participare, pero las damas primero_ — Sugiere Tsuna tras aceptar el concurso

— _También participare pero concuerdo con Tsuna que primero las damas_ — Acepta Rito

— _Quisiera intentar pero estoy igual que los 2_ — Asiente Ichika

— _Ya somos 4 igualmente quiero demostrar si tengo otros talentos, pero no quiero ser grosero y quiero mantenerme firme con mi postura de caballero_ — Se presenta Tsukune muy alegre

— _Bueno como quiero ser músico, yo quiero participar, pero estoy igual con los dorados con respetar a las damas_ — Acepta Seiya

— _Quisiera probar también_ — Insinúa Shun ligeramente sonriente

— _Igual que los demás_ — Asiente Shiryu

— _Igual _— Asiente Hyoga

— _¡Parece que los caballeros quieren participar pero quieren que primero seamos nosotras las que participemos! ¡En serio que son unos modelos a seguir!_ — Exclama Naruko muy emocionada

— _¡Ustedes chicas quieren participar también! _— Propone Hao mostrando su micrófono ante las chicas

Las chicas al escuchar eso se pusieron muy animadas

— _Es mi oportunidad de hacer que Rito me aprecie _— Pensó Haruna muy decidida — _Yo quisiera participar_

— _Tal vez si canto Ichika pensara que soy alguien especial_ — Pensó Houki con mucha convicción — _Yo quiero_

— _Con mi voz hare que Tsukune sea toda mía y de nadie más_— Pensó Moka muy confiada —Yo también quiero

— _Yo quiero participar, con mi hermosa voz ganare a Rito_ — Insinúa Run muy alegre

— _Me han dicho que tengo voz de diva por lo que quisiera intentar_ — Dijo Kalua muy interesada

— _Quiero cantar, sé que tengo talento_ — Dijo Laura muy confiada

— _Es hora que alguien que está destinada a ganar varios premios demuestre su talento ante un montón de ilusas plebeyas_ — Comenta Saki muy prepotente

— _El momento que la mejor de la mejor demuestre a que liga juega, lo siento por ustedes pero nadie está a mi nivel_ — Insinúa Cecilia muy presumida

— _Hablo por todo el mundo que no hay nadie que tiene mejor voz y actuación que yo_ — Kurumu se señala a si misma muy confiada

— _Yo quiero participar, se con seguridad que tengo una buena voz_ — Sugiere Mizore

— _Quiero cantar_ — Pide Charlotte muy animada

— _Yo también quiero participar aunque sea la primera vez que canto_ — Propone Yami con una ligera sonrisa

— _¡Quien nadie! ¡Ninguna! ¡Como ninguno de ustedes quieren participar porque son muy tímidas! ¡Tendremos que ser nosotras las doncellas de oro que debamos de comenzar este concurso!_ — Sugiere Rías en su tono de descaro

— _¡QUE! _— Las chicas sí que se molestaron ante la actitud descarada de Rías

— _Maldita como se atreve a jugar con nosotras de esa manera_ — Pensó Haruna con tremendas ganas de matar a la doncella

— _Eso fue muy cruel_ — Pensó Houki sintiéndose muy humillada

— _Maldita hija de puta ojala que alguien la mate o tendré que hacerlo yo misma si es posible_ — Pensó Moka totalmente enojada

— _Darnos ilusiones y pisotearlas en frente de mí, eso es caer muy bajo _— Pensó Saki muy molesta de brazos cruzados

— _Eso fue muy cruel_ — Pensó Kalua muy triste

— _Como se atreve a cometer tal atrevimiento, porque sea alguien cercana a mi Ichika no le da derecho a burlarse de mí en mi propia cara_ — Pensó Cecilia muy enojada mientras se muerde los dientes

— _Bueno si fueron capaces de hacernos cobrar por fotos de los chicos a precios muy exagerados no me extraña que hagan esto en frente de todas_ — Pensó Charlotte muy indignada

Las luces se apagan y vuelven a prenderse apuntando a Naruko en medio del escenario con el micrófono en la frente — _¡Daré mi mejor esfuerzo!_ — La música comienza a reproducirse

(Successful Mission) (Saber Marionet J)

(Nota: Por favor escuchar la canción para entender la descripción)

_Kimi o mamoru tame kono chi ni_.

_Kimi to deau tame umareta_

_Mezameta shunkan._

_Mawari-hajimeru purizumu_

_Kimi o ai suru tame ni ima._

_Kimi o idaku tame ni umareta_

_Uso mo shinjitsu mo._

_Subete jibun no naka ni aru_

_Kokoro okisari ni shite iru hibi ni makenai_

_Yasashisa itoshisa_

_Mou ichido torimodosou_

_Ayatsuri-ningyou na mainichi no naka de_

_Zero to mugen no hazama o mayotte iru_

_Karamatta ito o tachigiru chikara wa_

_Kimi no kokoro ni mada nemutte iru_

_Nukumori o kanjiru tame ni_

_Namida o wasurezu ikite iku_

_Tooi kioku ni mo_

_Kizamikomarete 'ru shisutemu_

_Hohoemi o torimodosu tame ni_

_Kimi to tomo ni aruite iku_

_Ai mo uragiri mo_

_Onaji kazu dake hisonde 'ru_

_Hito o shinjiru koto ni okubyou ni naranai_

_Massugu mitsumete_

_Ashita o kaete ikou_

_Karakuri-ningyou no hitomi no sono oku_

_Shikumareta yume ni kokoro ga yurete 'ru_

_Sabi tsuita neji o sutesaru yuuki wa_

_Boku no kokoro de mou mezame-hajimete iru_

_Ayatsuri-ningyou na mainichi no naka de_

_Zero to mugen no hazama o mayotte iru_

_Karamatta ito o tachigiru chikara wa_

_Kimi no kokoro ni mada nemutte iru_

_Karakuri-ningyou no hitomi no sono oku_

_Shikumareta yume ni kokoro ga yurete 'ru_

_Sabi tsuita neji o sutesaru yuuki wa_

_Boku no kokoro de mou mezame-hajimete iru_

La canción empieza e Naruko canta en un tono suave hasta decir angelical armonizando con la canción, las chicas veían impresionada de como Naruko armonizaba de manera dulce e inocente, en cuanto a los caballeros dirían que se cautivaban ante la voz de Naruko donde no tardaron en hacer aplausos y gestos de agradecimiento cosa que puso muy celosa a las chicas en total. Cuando el ritmo de la canción se tornaba intenso Naruko aún mantenía el tono dulce con que cantaba que de igual forma entonaba increíblemente bien con la canción, Naruko termina de cantar y recibe muchos aplausos por parte de los caballeros

— _¡Eres increíble Naruko!_ — Exclama Ichika muy emocionado

— _Parecía escuchar a un ángel salido del cielo_ — Comenta Seiya muy impresionado

— _Que bien canta ella_ — Alaba Shun

— _Si que tiene talento_ — Asiente Tsukune estando casi sin habla

— _No puedo creer lo bien que canta_ — Dijo Rito muy impactado

— _Es toda una diva_ — Insinúa Tsuna muy anonadado

— _Que buena forma de cantar tiene_ — Alaba Hyoga muy sonriente

— _Es dulce y reconfortante _— Comenta Shiryu muy conmovido

Naruko va a una esquina del escenario y luego Hao se pone en frente —_ ¡Deséenme suerte!_

( Oversoul ) (Shaman King)

_¡Yomigaere!_

_sora to daichi ga_

_kousa shite iru_

_ima tatazunderu kono sekai de_

_inochi ga umare mata shizundeku_

_kurikaesareru itonami no naka_

_konna monto yogitta toki_

_yume wa chikara o nakusu_

_mou ichido umareyou_

_kono basho de_

_seigi no sono oku de yume ga ikizuite iru_

_kasanaru chikara o shinjite_

_seigi no sono oku ni yami ga hisonde iru_

_mi kiwamero subete o_

_furi ageta yuuki wa kirisaku tame janai_

_hiki au kizuna de_

_yobi samase_

_azayaka ni_

_kizutsuite yuki ba o nakushi_

_samayotte iru sono tamashii o_

_iyasu chikara wa, kokoro no oku de_

_shizuka ni ko douki o kizande iru_

_moteru chikara subete butsuke_

_namida o nagaresu no nara_

_erabubeki machi wa_

_kimi o matteru_

_mi shimatta ima to toori sugita kako no_

_akama de akirameru yori mo_

_ima me o sora sazu ni koko kara hajimeyou_

_mi kiwamero ashita o_

_dare ka ni misetsukeru yuuki wa nugi sutete_

_sugao ni modorou_

_yobi samase_

_azayaka ni_

_seigi no sono oku de yume ga ikizuite iru_

_kasanaru chikara o shinjite_

_seigi no sono oku ni yami ga hisonde iru_

_mi kiwamero subete o_

_buri ageta yuuki wa kiri saku tame janai_

_hiki au kizuna de_

_yobi samase_

_azayaka ni_

_let there be light_

_revive a soul_

El canto de Hao se puede definir de varias maneras como emocionante, estimulante y llena de vida pero la palabra más exacta seria adrenalina pura y dura, la intensidad y emoción que canta Hao hace de la música todo un deleite, los caballeros no tardaron en hacer aplausos y felicitaciones hasta las chicas se impresionaron de la forma de cantar de la doncella de Virgo

— _Bravo Hao Bravo_ — Tsuna aplaude a más no poder

— _Eres increíble Hao _— Alaba Seiya muy exaltado

— _Fue todo un despliegue de emociones_ — Comenta Hyoga muy impactado

— _De verdad tienes una gran voz_ — Asiente Rito muy impresionado

— _Hay que admitirlo ella sí que canta bien_ — Dijo Run muy impresionada

— _Ojala pudiera cantar como ella_ — Dijo Ling con un poco de recelo

— _Que genial canta_ — Alaba Rubí de forma sincera

— _¡Muchas gracias a todos!_ — Hao va a un lado de escenario y le toca el turno a Rías para que cante

— _¡Qué onda todo el mundo! ¡Quieren ser deleitados con mi hermosa voz!_ — Sugiere Rías muy emocionada

— _¡Sí! ¡Si queremos! _— Asienten todos los caballeros muy entusiasmados

— _¡No! ¡No queremos!_ — Reniegan las chicas muy molestas

— _¡Que buena gente son! ¡Que empiece la función! _— Rías hace un singular pose con el micrófono

( Infinity) (Lost Universe)

_Matataku ryuusei negai o takushite_

_sando tsuyaita osanai omoide_

_otogi hanashi sato sameta manazashi de_

_akirametei tara isshou tsukamenai_

_Get back_

_mou ichido kokoro no oku de nemutteru_

_ano hino omoi o sora ni toki hanate_

_Mecha kucha ni gamushara ni karappo ni_

_aruita sono saki ni_

_toumei na michishirube ukabu yo kimi dake no kokoro ni_

_genkai no mukou ha mugendai_

_kurikaesu densetsu_

_koete yukou nuri kaete yukou_

_Do your best for your sake anytime_

_Hajiketa KOIN ni unmei takushite_

_mayoi o tachikiru soremo warukunai_

_mienai guuzen tashika na hitsuzen_

_ikiteku KOTSU nado daremotteinai_

_Get lost_

_isoideru jikan no nami ni nagasarete_

_kokoro o ushinau toki mo aru keredo_

_Saki mawari no koukai ha iranai_

_susunda sono saki ni_

_atarashii michi ga tsuku rareteku kimi ni shikamienai_

_isagiyoku make o mitomeru no ha_

_asu o kachi toru tame_

_Kakko waruku kakko yoku ikou_

_You can have your way in everything_

_Mecha kucha ni gamushara ni karappo ni_

_aruita sono saki ni_

_toumei na michishirube ukabu yo kimi dake no kokoro ni_

_Genkai no mukou ha mugendai_

_Kurikaesu densetsu_

_Koete yukou nuri kaete yukou_

_Do your best for your sake anytime_

_Saki mawari no koukai ha iranai_

_Susunda sono saki ni_

_Atarashii michi ga tsuku rareteku kimi ni shikamienai_

_Isagiyoku make o mitomeru no ha_

_Asu o kachi toru tame_

_Kakko waruku kakko yoku ikou_

_You can have your way in everything_

Cuando Rías estaba cantando se puede notar una curiosa mezcla entre el canto angelical de Naruko como el toque de adrenalina de Hao que funciona a las mil maravillas, la forma como armonizaba con la canción en cualquier tono era realmente sorprendente como hermoso y llena de emoción, los caballeros no paraban de dar halagos y cumplidos mientras que las chicas hacen comentarios sarcásticos y algunos insultos

— _¡Gracias a todos gracias! ¡En especial a ustedes caballeros, que son el mejor público que he visto en toda mi vida! _— Rías hace un guiño en dirección a los caballeros

Todos los caballeros se sonrojaron ante el gesto de Rías mientras que las chicas contaban hasta 30 para no lanzarse y matar a Rías en el acto. La doncella de Piscis va un lado del escenario para darle espacio a Erza Scarlet de Libra

— _Buenas noches damas y caballeros, prometo cantar con toda mi alma y dar lo mejor de mi_ — Insinúa Erza muy motivada

(Kindan no Panse) (Silent Moebius)

_hito ha dare mo umareta imi o sagashite toki o samayou no_

_wasurenai de futatsu no tsuki ga kasanari au toki o..._

_Ah kimi ha kaze no naka aozameta rakuen o toki hanashi_

_kimi ha miokuru yo kegarenaki ano hibi no omoide o_

_amai doku ni sasoware_

_atsui tsumi o okashite_

_toki no ame ni utarete kimi ha mezameru_

_kindan no PENSE_

_aisuru imi o sagashite daremo kizutsuku no_

_namae mo naki da tenshitachi yo_

_inoru you ni odore_

_unmei no PENSE_

_namida no naka de kimi ha umare kawaru_

_kitto ai o dakishime tsuyokunareru..._

_Ah kimi ha yume no naka taikutsu na shiawase ni tsukare hate_

_kimi ha tanoshi muyo zeitaku na kanashimi no uragiri o_

_hoshi no kakera atsumete_

_akai hana o chirashite_

_mune ni toge o umete kimi ha hohoemu_

_seijuku no PENSE_

_umareta imi o sagashite daremo tabidatsu no_

_namae mo naki da tenshitachi yo_

_inoru you ni nemure_

_unmei no PENSE_

_haruka na michi o kimi ha arukidaseru_

_daremo shiranai mirai tsukuru tame ni..._

_kindan no PENSE_

_aisuru imi o sagashite daremo kizutsuku no_

_namae mo naki da tenshitachi yo_

_inoru you ni odore_

_unmei no PENSE_

_namida no naka de kimi ha umare kawaru_

_kitto ai o dakishime tsuyokunareru..._

El canto de Erza es diferente de las demás siendo elegante y con mucha clase, la forma como armonizaba con la canción sumando a la elegancia que canta la hacía de una manera hipnotizan té al oído y de hecho los caballeros miraban a Erza como si de una sirena en medio del mar se tratase detalle que no pasó desapercibido para las chicas que miran a Erza con extrema amargura

— _No sabía lo hermoso que canta Erza_ — Comenta Rito muy anonadado

— _Se ve muy hermosa cantando_ — Dijo Tsuna ligeramente sonrojado

— _Sentí como si cantara una sirena_ — Dijo Ichika muy cautivado

— _Igual yo, en serio que belleza_ — Alaba Tsukune mirando fijamente a Erza

— _Pero que voz tan hermosa tiene_ — Comenta Seiya

— _Sentí como si mi mente estuviera en un lugar hermoso_ — Insinúa Shun muy conmovido

— _Que voz tan cautivante _— Dijo Hyoga muy anonadado

— _De verdad que voz tan elegante y pura_ — Dijo Shiryu casi sin habla

Después de que Erza haya cantado las demás doncellas se ponen al frente del escenario a dar la siguiente noticia

— _¡Muy bien espero que hayan disfrutado de nuestros cantos!_ — Exclama Rías muy agradecida

— _¡Para finalizar nosotras vamos a cantar juntas una canción más!_ — Sugiere Hao

— _¡Pero no estaremos solas, vendrán unos invitados especiales a cantar con nosotras_! — Insinúa Naruko muy picara

— _¡Pasen al escenario Rito Yuki de Aries, Tsukune Aono de Cáncer, Ichika Orimura de Capricornio y Tsunayoshi Sawada por favor! _— Pide Erza muy emocionada

— _Esta bien_ — Asiente Rito

— _Que inesperado, pero bueno_ — Dijo Ichika

— _Siempre es bueno cantar con amigos_ — Comenta Tsuna con una ligera sonrisa

— _Que bien a cantar se ha dicho_ — Propone Tsukune muy exaltado

Los 4 caballeros de oro suben al escenario, las chicas se ponen alegres al saber que ellos por fin cantaran en persona

— _Que alegría poder escuchar a Tsukune cantar_ — Dijo Moka muy calmada

— _Me pregunto cómo cantara Ichika_ — Se dijo a si misma Houki

— _Por fin una de mis fantasías se hará realidad_ — Dijo Haruna muy exaltada

— _Tsuna cantara, será acaso un hermoso sueño_ — Dijo Risa muy apasionada

Mientras las chicas ven que los 4 caballeros dorados están en el escenario con las doncellas de oro las chicas se percatan de algo muy especial

— _¡Espera!_ — Exclamaron todas las ante lo que está pasando

Las luces se apagan y comienza la música e los caballeros como las doncellas se ponen en posición, eso sí entre los caballeros y doncellas se ponen de espaldas como de parejas se tratasen entre ellas Rito a lado de Erza, Tsuna a lado de Hao, Tsukune a lado de Rías y Ichika a lado de Naruko respectivamente

(Carnival Babel) (Blue Seed)

_Mysterious t.o.k.y.o_

_Take it easy dangerous night_

_Mysterious t.o.k.y.o_

_Pick me up foxy night game_

_**Tsukikage saewatari betsu no yoru e izanau**_

_**Sameta tokai no kodou abiru klaxon**_

_Kodoku yori taikutsu na seijaku wa rabirinsu_

_Kairaku ni mi wo yudanete midaru yoru wa illumination_

_Aoi aoi toki ga tokedashita_

_Hakanaku ukiagaru mirai_

_Inochi wa hikari no kazu dake kirameite chiriyuku_

_**Zawameki to kutsuoto ga afurete 'ru concourse**_

_**Mure ni oyogitsukarete naida monochrome**_

_Uso wo kazaritatete 'ru biru no show-window_

_Yami kara yami ni kiete 'ku shinjitsu wa aseri-iro no prelude_

_Aoi aoi kokoro tokedashita_

_Setsunai namida ga furu ame_

_Inori wa hikari no kazu dake kagayaite chiriyuku_

Los cantos de los caballeros como de las doncellas eran totalmente sublimes y acordes al ritmo de la canción y lo mejor que mientras cantaban a las vez bailaban en tono de coreografía como si fuese un baile muy bien elaborado, la sincronización como la actuación eran tan bien hecha que se podría decir que tanto los caballeros como doncellas hacen una muy buena pareja

_Aoi aoi toki ga tokedashita_

_Hakanaku ukiagaru mirai_

_Inochi wa hikari no kazu dake kirameite chiriyuku_

_Aoi aoi kokoro tokedashita_

_Setsunai namida ga furu ame_

_Inori wa hikari no kazu dake kagayaite chiriyuku_

_Mysterious t.o.k.y.o_

_Take it easy dangerous night_

_Mysterious t.o.k.y.o_

_Pick me up foxy night game_

La canción termina con una pose en conjunto de los caballeros y doncellas de espaldas dando un guiño en dirección al frente en pose de victoria

Las chicas al ver ese espectáculo se impresionaron ante la habilidad de cantar de los chicos, pero si no fuese por ellos ya la mayoría se lanzaría al escenario a querer matar a las doncellas por tal atrevimiento a tal vez robarse su mayor fantasía

— _Ha sido un placer haber cantado con ustedes_ — Dijo Naruko muy alegre

— _Lo mismo digo de todas ustedes_ — Asiente Ichika con un pulgar arriba

— _Nuestro turno ya termino, es hora que los caballeros de bronce pasan _— Informa Rías con una media sonrisa

Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga y Shun suben al escenario mientras que las doncellas de oro bajan a donde están las demás chicas

— _Bien ahora nos tocan a nosotros_ — Insinúa Seiya mirando al grupo

— _¿Y cómo haremos? ¿Digo nos turnaremos a ver quien canta su canción?_ — Pregunta Shun

— _Yo tengo una muy buena idea, porque no cantemos todos juntos como amigos, digo somos amigos deberíamos disfrutarlos juntos en vez de pelearse _— Propone Tsukune muy sonriente

— _Me parece una excelente idea_ — Dijo Shiryu muy complacido

— _Me gusta la idea_ — Asiente Ichika

— _Opino que es una buena idea_ — Comenta Rito con una ligera sonrisa

Mientras que los caballeros estaban de acuerdo con cantar todos juntos en las mesas Kiki tiene un mal presentimiento

—_Algo me dice que esto no terminara nada bien y más si se trata de una idea de Tsukune _— Pensó Kiki con mucha sospecha

Las luces se apagan nuevamente y comienza la música

(Anbaransu Na Kiss o Shite) (Yu Yu Hakusho)

_Wareta kagami no naka utsuru kimi no sugata_

_Naite iru Naite iru_

_Hosoi tsuki no nazoru yubi_

_Dare wo yonde iru no kieta koi no senaka_

_Nando demo Nando demo_

_Kimi no mado wo tataku kara_

_Yoru no kasokudo ni senaka osarete_

_Ito ga kireru you ni_

_Tada, kimi wo kimi wo tsuyoku daite 'ta_

_Anbaransu na Kiss wo kawashite_

_Ai ni chikazuke yo_

_Kimi no namida mo kanashii uso mo_

_Boku no kokoro ni nemure_

_Kinou e no Merry-go-round kimi wo hakonde yuku_

_Tometakute Tometakute_

_Boku wa kagi wo sagashite 'ru_

_Kuzureochisou na sora wo sasaete_

_Hitori tachitsukusu_

_Tada, kimi no kimi no soba ni itai yo_

_Anbaransu Kiss de kakareta_

_Futari no shinario_

_Ai to yobu hodo tsuyoku nakute mo_

_Kimi no subete ga itai_

_Tada, kimi no kimi no soba ni itai yo_

_Anbaransu na Kiss wo kawashite_

_Ai ni chikazuke yo_

_Kimi no namida mo kanashii uso mo_

_Boku no kokoro ni nemure_

_Kimi no kokoro ga boku wo yobu made_

_Dakishimeaeru hi made_

La canción termina y las chicas estaban como piedra ante los cantos de los caballeros

— _Oh por dios, oh por dios _— Dijo Haruna conteniendo la emoción

— _Toda mi vida he esperado por esto y valió la pena_ — Comenta Moka muy apasionada

— _Esto supera mis expectativas_ — Dijo Houki casi con la mirada perdida

— _Tal parece que les gusto_ — Insinúa Seiya al ver a las chicas

— _Porque no cantemos otra canción_ — Propone Tsukune

— _Si apenas estoy calentando podría con otra_ — Comenta Shun muy confiado

— _Yo también seguiré cantando _— Dijo Tsuna con una media sonrisa

Vuelve a sonar nueva música

(Ohayou) (Hunter X Hunter)

_tanomi mo shinai no ni asa wa yatte kuru mado o_

_akete chotto fukaku shinkokyuu_

_fukuretTSURA no kimi omoi dashite warau_

_KENKA shita yokujitsu wa rusuden ni shippanashi daro_

_waraiau KOTO nanigenai kaiwa_

_mainichi no kurashi no naka de dou datte ii koto_

_nani mo kangaezuni ukande kuru kotoba "FU" to shita_

_shunkan ga taisetsu datte_

_kimi ni "ohayou" tte itte MESSEEJI o nokoshite_

_boku no ichinichi hajime ni dekakenakya marude nani_

_mo nakatta mitai ni_

_denwa shite kuru kimi no koe ga suki nanda_

_bukiyou ni natte ita nani ga jama shite_

_atarimae na koto ga futoumei ni natte_

_boku yori mo boku no KOTO o umaku aiseru no wa_

_kimi shika inain datte wakatte kuyashikattan dake do_

_sennyuukan tte jibun ni mo aru ne douse DAME sa nante_

_jibaku mo sezuni_

_furidashi ni tatte tohou ni kurete mo hajime no ippo_

_sukuwarete miru_

_* kimi to kata o kunde kimi to te o tsunaide_

_koibito dattari tomodachi de itai kara_

_"ohayou" tte itte mata yume o misete_

_shizen na sono ikikata de ii kara sa_

_minarete ita kimi no hen na ji mo daiji na KOTOBA_

_kaku to shinsen ni mieru_

_sunao ni narenai sunao sa nanka ja kimi ni nanni mo_

_tsutawaranai_

_mata "ohayou" tte itte mata yume o misete_

_kyou mo genki de sugosetara II yo ne_

_konna ni tanjun de atarimae na koto ga hontou wa_

_ichiban miushinaigachi dakara ne_

_me o aketa mama miru yume shiranai ashita e hakobu_

_Merry-go-round goes_

_* kimi to kata o kunde kimi to te o tsunaide_

_koibito dattari tomodachi de itai kara_

_"ohayou" tte itte mata yume o misete_

_shizen na sono ikikata de ii kara sa_

La 2da canción termina y las chicas dan incontables aplausos y felicitaciones a grandes niveles

— _Son lo máximo_ — Aplaude Risa muy contenta

— _Por todos los santos que bien canta Rito_ — Dijo Run con corazones en las pupilas

— _Te amo Tsukune_ — Alaba Kurumu muy animada

— _Ichika eres genial_ — Dijo Cecilia con corazones en los ojos

— _No solo mi hermano canta bien, los demás no se quedan atrás_ — Comenta Chifuyu con una ligera sonrisa

— _Vaya que les han gustado_ — Dijo Hyoga ligeramente impresionado al ver a las chicas

— _Deberíamos intentar otra_ — Insinúa Seiya

— _Ya sé, yo escojo la canción_ — Esta vez es Shun quien escoge la canción que se está reproduciendo ahora mismo

(Gekkouka) (Black Jack)

_Kanashige ni saku hana ni_

_Kimi no omokage wo mita_

_Daisuki na ame na no ni_

_Naze ka kyou wa tsumetakute_

_Awaku hakanaku yoru ni yurarete_

_Tameiki hitotsu ochita hanabira_

_Tsuki no kakera wo atsumete_

_Yume wo kazari nemuru_

_Toki no suna chiribamete mo_

_Ano koro e kaerenai_

_Futtou miageta hoshizora_

_Mata kimi wo sagashiteta_

_Ikutsu yoru wo kowareba_

_Namida wa tsuyosa ni naru_

_Kisetsu wa meguri mori wa sorerare_

_Kaze wa kanaete omoi afurete_

_Aitakute itoshikute_

_Furetakute kurushikute_

_Todokanai tsutawaranai_

_Kanawanai toosugite_

_Ima wa mou kimi wa inai yo_

_Chiriyuku to shiru hana wa soredemo_

_Tsuyoku ikiteru iro azayaka ni_

_Tsuki no kakera wo atsumete_

_Yume wo kazari nemuru_

_Toki no suna chiribamete mo_

_Ano koro e kaerenai_

_Aitakute itoshikute_

_Furetakute kurushikute_

_Todokanai tsutawaranai_

_Kanawanai toosugite_

_Ima wa mou kimi wa inai yo_

La canción más la forma de que como cantaron los caballeros se puede definir como melancólica, romántica y muy emotiva como algo que toca muy profundo el corazón de varias maneras, las chicas mientras escuchaban a los caballeros cantar no pararon de soñar despiertas y algunas como Run y Kokoa tuvieron una pequeña hemorragia nasal al soñar cosas muy subidas de tono, al terminar la canción las chicas dieron mucho aplausos

— _Eso fue hermoso_ — Dijo Mizore muy conmovida

— _Creo que mi corazón está palpitando mucho_ — Comenta Charlotte muy sonrojada

— _No sé cómo definirlo, solo sé que fue algo muy romántico _— Dijo Saki con la mirada perdida ante los chicos

— _Cuanto sentimiento, de verdad estos chicos sí que cantan bien_ — Dijo la doctora Mikado muy impresionada

— _De igual manera les encanto_ — Dijo Shiryu ligeramente impresionado

— _Eso es bueno_ — Asiente Rito

— _Cantemos otra_ — Propone Tsukune muy emocionado

— _Yo escojo_ — Le toca el turno a Seiya a poner la canción que se cantara

(Blue Dream) (Saint Seiya) (Versión en español)

_Blue dream_

_Saca tu interior_

_Universo intensa acción de dos._

_Blue dream_

_Todo cambiara y tus sueños se realizaran._

_Quiero revelar todo de mí_

_No disfrazar la verdad._

_Vivirá el profundo amor_

_Yo lucharé siempre así_

_Vivirá el profundo amor_

_No importa yo se_

_Vivir_

_Sueña_

_Un eterno amor_

_Tan sublime como la creación _

_Sueña_

_Vuela como yo_

_La verdad del cielo te cubrió _

_Quiero transformar todo en mí_

_Renacer en libertad _

_Vivirá el profundo amor_

_Yo luchare siempre así_

_Vivirá el que cree en el amor_

_Eternamente vivir _

_Vivirá el profundo amor _

_No importa, yo sé vivir _

_Vivirá el que cree en el amor_

_Eternamente vivir _

La canción termina y las chicas están curiosamente muy sonrojadas ante la forma como cantaron los caballeros, y si muchas al escuchar la anterior soñaron despiertas esta vez se multiplico el doble donde casi todas soñaron que estaban en medio de una pradera junto a algunos de los caballeros sean los de oro y de bronce

— _Cada vez siento que mi corazón quisiera estallar_ — Dijo Kalua muy sonrojada

— _Pero que canción tan romántica_ — Dijo Yui muy roja

— _¿Qué es lo que siento? Es como si mi interior gritara por dentro_ — Se pregunta a si misma Laura muy roja a la vez que tiene una misteriosa mancha húmeda en la entrepierna

— _Veo que las chicas están algo extrañas, no les parecen_ — Insinúa Ichika un poco extrañado

— _Tal vez están así porque les encantan vernos cantar_ — Sugiere Tsukune muy sonriente

— _Pueden que quieran otra canción más_ — Insinúa Tsuna con una media sonrisa de confianza

— _¡Chicas! ¡Quieran que sigamos cantando! _— Propone Seiya muy emocionado

— _¡Si por favor sí!_ — Responden las chicas muy eufóricas

— _Al darle lo que piden_ — Dijo Shun de forma divertida

— _Yo escojo la canción_ — Ahora Tsuna es quien escoge la canción

(Corazón Valiente) (Digimon)

_Un segundo necesitas para estar bien._

_Si sólo tú crees._

_Un destino tienes, todo tiene su plan._

_Seguro lo alcanzarás._

_Hay algo en ti, que nadie había imaginado_

_Aquella luz que aún._

_Brillando está y alumbrará hasta el fin._

_Ven a mí, dime tus sueños._

_Y los dos, por siempre estaremos._

_Unidos por la eternidad, en libertad._

_Ven a mí, confía en los planes._

_Lograrás pelear con gigantes._

_Valiente en victoria, con fe en esta historia_

_Conmigo lo lograrás._

_¡Valiente serás!_

_Ciertos días te habrá cubierto la obscuridad._

_No debes temer._

_Esa lluvia nueva vida hará germinar._

_Sólo debes creer._

_Hay algo en ti, que nadie había imaginado._

_Aquella luz que aún._

_Brillando está y alumbrará hasta el fin._

_Ven a mí, dime tus sueños._

_Y los dos, por siempre estaremos._

_Unidos por la eternidad, en libertad._

_Ven a mí, confía en los planes_

_Lograrás pelear con gigantes._

_Valiente en victoria, con fe en esta historia._

_Conmigo lo lograrás._

_¡Valiente serás!_

_Llegará muy pronto el mañana._

_Deberás cuidar a quien amas._

_Más fuerte al final serás, ya lo verás._

_Ven a mí, confía en los planes._

_Lograrás pelear con gigantes._

_Valiente en victoria, con fe en esta historia._

_¡Latirá tu valiente corazón!_

Mientras los caballeros cantaban también bailaban al ritmo de la emotiva música, las chicas al ver como ellos cantaban se pusieron muy rojas y algo calientes hasta algunas se pusieron a silbar a lo loco e aullar como lobas y otras como gatas

— _¡Te amo Tsuna con todo mi corazón! _— Exclama Risa mientras hace varios silbidos

A Moka le salen orejas de lobo y una cola de lobo — _¡AAaaauuuuuuuhhhh! Tsukune ¡Aaaaauuuuuuhhh!_

Yami transforma uno de sus mechones en un mazo y se golpea la cabeza con eso repetidas veces — _Debo contenerme, debo contenerme, debo contenerme_

Kurumu agarra una jarra de agua y se derrama encima — _Tranquilízate Kurumu tranquilízate que aún no es la hora_

Laura le salen orejas de gato y una también de gato — _¡Nyyyaaaaa! Ichika ¡Nyyyaaaaaa!_

Charlotte pone su mano en su bolsillo y se masajea suavemente — _No, no debo hacerlo ni menos en un lugar publico_

Kokoa le late el corazón a gran velocidad que parece que se sale —_¡Los amo caballeros! ¡Los amo!_

Los caballeros se sorprendieron al ver como reaccionaban las chicas

— _Guau sí que parecen entusiasmadas_ — Comenta Hyoga muy sorprendido

— _Si que les encantan que cantemos_ — Dijo Shun anonadado ante la actitud eufórica de las damas

— _Mejor que cantemos una más y que sea la última, tal parece que no podrán aguantar otra más_ — Insinúa Tsukune muy animado

— _Así parece_ — Asiente Ichika anonadado y con los ojos muy abiertos

— _Para terminar quisiera escoger lar ultima_ — Para cerrar con broche de oro Rito escoge la canción del momento

(Mi Corazón Encantado) (Dragon Ball)

_Tu sonrisa tan resplandeciente_

_A mi corazón deja encantado_

_Ven toma mi mano_

_Para huir de esta terrible obscuridad_

_En el instante en que te volví a encontrar_

_Mi mente trajo a mí aquel hermoso lugar_

_Que cuando era niño fue tan valioso para mí_

_Quiero saber, si acaso tú conmigo quieres bailar_

_Si me das tu mano te llevaré_

_Por un camino cubierto de luz y obscuridad_

_Tal vez sigues pensando en él_

_No puedo yo saberlo_

_Pero sé y entiendo que amor necesitas tú_

_Y el valor para pelear en mí lo hallarás_

_Mi corazón encantado vibra_

_Por el polvo de esperanza y magia_

_Del universo que ambicionan todos poseer_

_Voy a amarte para toda la vida_

_No me importa si aún no te intereso_

_Ven toma mi mano_

_Para huir de esta infinita obscuridad_

_Sin importar qué pase yo te amaré_

_Y quiero que por siempre a mi lado estés_

_No vale la pena seguir pensando en el ayer_

_Quiero saber, si acaso sigues tú soñando con él_

_En un mar de dudas me perderé_

_Y ya no encuentro el camino que me lleve hasta a ti_

_Cuando al fin me logré decidir_

_A confesar las cosas que siento por ti_

_No sé qué me lo impidió_

_Pero hoy voy a pelear con todo mi amor_

_Mi corazón encantado vibra_

_Por el polvo de esperanza y magia_

_Te voy a demostrar que el amor que siento es real_

_Voy a amarte para toda la vida_

_Qué más da, ven ya no tengas miedo_

_Ven toma mi mano_

_Y busquemos juntos la felicidad..._

Al cantar y hacer algunos movimientos muy expresivos de acuerdo con la música las chicas no lo aguantaron más y muchas tuvieron que ir al baño muy calientes y con la entrepierna mojada otras se desmayaron por supuesta hemorragia nasal e otras fueron noqueadas por las doncellas que se iban a quitar la ropa e lanzarse a donde están los caballeros, de verdad parecía que las cosas se estaban saliendo de control y de ahí finaliza de una manera un tanto extraña el concurso de Karaoke de doncellas y caballeros

Horas después de la fiesta que paso, las chicas se reúnen en la sala principal para hacer una conferencia

— _Muy buenas todas ustedes, las he reunido para algo importante_ — Habla Rías de forma ceremonial

— _¿Qué cosa importante?_ — Pregunta Moka un poco intrigada

— _Les digo algo, ¿Alguna de ustedes quieren tener su primera vez? En especial con los chicos o no_ — Pregunta Rías en un tono coqueto

— _¿A qué se refiere?_ — Pregunta Yami sin entender la situación

— _No se dan cuenta, ella se refería que tengamos sexo con ellos _— Responde Cecilia muy directa

— _¡Que! Como puede insinuar algo tan indecente por dios_ — Exclama Yui sonrojada — _Ni se les ocurra acercarse a Rito, yo seré la primera _— Pensó muy dominante y bestial

— _Por favor no se engañen a ustedes mismas, sé que los desean cada vez mas_ — Comenta Rías un poco aburrida

— _¿Cómo puedes estar segura de eso? _— Señala Houki de forma acusadora y estando muy roja

— _Eres tonta o que, acaso no visto como son ellos yo no dudaría en tirármelos ni un segundo_ — Responde Kurumu muy sincera y directa

— _Tienes razón es casi una fantasía tener cerca a chicos así de buenos y apuestos _— Asiente Kokoa muy segura

— _Kokoa no estás sonando muy pervertida_ — Insinúa Moka de forma humorística —_Ni se te ocurra el que tendrá su primera vez con Tsukune seré yo entiendes_— Pensó muy dominante

— _Esta claro que toda deseamos tener nuestra primera vez con los chicos_ — Comenta Charlotte muy clara

— _Que hay de esos llamados caballeros legendarios, esos tipos están explotados de buenos sería un desperdicio no tenerlos_ — Sugiere Saki con una sonrisa pervertida

— _Se acuerdan del concurso de Karaoke cuando los chicos nos deleitaron sus hermosas voces ¿Que sintieron al escucharlos?_ — Pregunta Rías muy interesada

— _Seré sincera cuando les preste atención mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos que me los tirara, casi no podía contenerme_ — Responde Naruko alzando los brazos como si estuviera jalando algo

— _Igual yo, sentía que mi cuerpo estaba al límite_ — Comenta Hao abrazándose a sí misma y meneándose con una risa pervertida

— _Esas hermosas voces llenas de amor, pasión y determinación me han cautivaron y mi cuerpo y mi alma desea ser una con ellos, no puedo contenerme mas _— Dijo Erza muy apasionada

— _En eso estamos de acuerdo, sus cantos nos han cautivado en varios niveles_ — Asiente Laura muy segura

— _Si tanto quieren tirárselos, solo di y ellos no se resistirían en lo absoluto_ — Insinúa Chifuyu ligeramente fastidiada

— _Me temo que eso no es posible mi estimada Orimura_ — Responde Rías muy seria

— _¿Y eso porque? _— Pregunta Kalua muy curiosa

— _Porque los caballeros son hombre muy nobles e firmes que prefieren morir por causas nobles que tener sexo con una mujer, respetan tanto una mujer que nunca se atreverían a tocarla, no importa que le digamos que queremos acostarnos con ellos siempre dirán que no o que es algo malo e inmoral. Su auto control y determinación es algo admirable, mejor dicho eso los hace más irresistibles. Hombres puros y nobles que respetan a una mujer como algo sagrado_ — Explica Rías con lujo y detalle como también expresando mucha convicción y admiración

— _Si es así ¿Cómo le pediremos tal cosa?_ — Pregunta la doctora Mikado

— _Fácil si no quieren entonces tendremos que forzarlos que lo hagan con nosotras, piénsenlo chicas puede que sea mejor así ¿No lo creen?_ — Sugiere Rías muy diplomática

— _Espera planeas que lo violemos_ — Dijo Haruna muy impresionada

— _Creo que he sido muy clara_ — Asiente Rías

— _Estoy de acuerdo con ella. La violación es de lo peor entre lo ruin e inmoral_ — Dijo Yui imponiendo orden y moral al lugar — _Quiero hacerlo con Rito, puede que se sienta bien_ — Pensó con mucho fervor

— _Lo repito sean honestas ustedes mismas, sé que desean tener sexo con ellos aunque sea a la fuerza. Solo imaginen tenerlos atados y desnudarlos mientras revisados sus hermosos y bien definidos cuerpos de sus impecables y angelicales rostros, también ni olvidar que ellos la tienen muy grande, imaginen las posibilidades de placer que pueden dar_ — Propone Rías muy exaltada y apasionada

Todas las chicas al imaginar lo que dijo Rías se sonrojan y la mayoría se tapan la nariz de la hemorragia nasal de tal cosa y de manera unánime respondieron

— _¡Si lo queremos señora!_ — Respondieron de forma unánime

Moka sonríe de manera pervertida mientras babea —_Atar a Tsukune y desnudarlo completo mientras le hago el amor más de una vez, Si, Si es lo más genial que podría pasar_ — Pensó de forma pervertida y depravaba

— _Rito desnudo y pegado a mí, ya quiero que eso pase _— Pensó Haruma mientras visualiza imágenes de ella y Rito desnudos

— _Esta es una oportunidad de oro, no la desperdiciare por nada del mundo_ — Pensó Charlotte muy entusiasmada mientras tiene una hemorragia nasal muy elevada

— _Veo que ninguna se va a negar. Muy bien Erza activa el sistema de seguridad que cierra puertas y ventanas, que también desactiva el cosmos de quien este a un radio de 100 metros eso evitaran que los chicos se defiendan y estén a nuestra total merced_ — Ordena Rías

— _Entendido, esta será una noche de oro_ — Dijo Erza con una media sonrisa mientras se relame los labios muy lujuriosa

— _Chicas, quiero que vean este equipamiento especial que les será de mucha ayuda_ — Mientras que Erza se va hacer lo que Rías le encomendó, esta enseña un equipamiento especial de sogas duras y largas, pistolas y rifles de tranquilizantes, gas paralizante e somnífero entre otros dispositivos de captura y cacería — _Chicas prepárense, esta noche será el momento que todas hemos esperado_

— _¡SI!_ —Responde todas haciendo el saludo Nazi frente a Rías

Tal parece que se empezara una cacería en plena noche en donde las chicas van a capturar algunas especímenes muy raros para experimentar con ellos

En uno de los baños de la mansión Rito se está lavando las manos hasta que ve reflejado en el espejo a — _Yami ¿Qué haces aquí? No sabes que el baño es privado_

— _Maestro quiero que venga conmigo por favor_ — Pide Yami muy sonrojada

— _Esta bien, primero deja que termine_ — Rito sigue a Yami y en el transcurso ve que Tsuna sigue a Naruko, Risa y a Hao mientras que Ichika sigue a Cecilia, Charlotte, Laura y Houki cosa que hace poner en sospecha a Rito — _¿Qué estará ocurriendo? _— Llegan a una habitación lujosa de las tantas que hay y Yami cierra la puerta con seguro — _¿Ocurre algo Yami?_

— _Maestro por favor abrázame, que tengo frio_ — Pide Yami mientras extiende sus brazos hacia Rito

— _Algo me dice qué no debo hacerlo_ — Pensó Rito bajo su intuición — _No gracias_

— _¿Porqué maestro?_ — Pregunta Yami

— _No es por menospreciarte Yami, solo que no quiero hacerlo_ — Responde Rito poniéndose nervioso

— _Pero maestro, acaso no le gusto_ — Insinúa Yami con una mirada triste

— _No es eso Yami, tu eres mi aprendiz y sería muy grosero de mi parte tratarte de una manera indecente, te respeto mucho como alguien importante y me dolería que haga algo que termine por lastimarte_ — Responde Rito muy preocupado

Yami da una sonrisa alegre — _Maestro siempre se preocupa por mí y quiere lo mejor para mi bienestar _— Extiende sus brazos y se acerca a Rito lentamente — _Ahora quiero devolverle todo el favor con entregarme a usted como una mujer. Por favor seamos uno para esta noche_

Rito comienza a retroceder un tanto inquieto — _Pero Yami, estas consciente de lo que dices_ — Mientras retrocede choca con…

Yui da una sonrisa de tranquilidad un tanto perturbadora — _Rito fíjate por dónde vas jejeje_

— _¡Yui! ¿Qué haces aquí? _— Pregunta Rito muy sorprendido

— _Quise hacer compañía a ti y a las demás_ — Responde Yui muy sonriente

— _¿Qué?_ — Dijo Rito sin entender el asunto

Yui se acerca a Rito y le abraza de espalda y pega su rostro junto con el de el — _Sabes Rito siempre he pensado en ti como alguien muy especial y además_ — Le lame el rostro a Rito — _Siempre he querido hacer esto_

— _Yui ¿Por qué hiciste eso?_ — Pregunta Rito muy aterrado

— _Porque te amo Rito por eso_ — Responde Yui mientras abraza a Rito con mucha fuerza

La luz de la habitación se apaga y se vuelve a prender en unos segundos e Rito se sorprende al ver que están — _Lala, Run, Saki y Haruna ¿Pero cómo? _

— _Rito sabes todas nosotras queremos algo_ — Dijo Lala muy sonriente

— _¿Qué quieren ustedes? _— Pregunta Rito muy nervioso

— _Te queremos a ti Rito eso es todo_ — Responde Run muy roja

— _Todas te amamos por lo que eres como tal_ — Dijo Haruna mientras se toca las mejillas muy enamorada

— _Eres noble y puro, eres atractivo a grandes medidas y eres alguien amable y considerado a todo el mundo, no hay nadie que se te compare_ — Responde Saki muy apasionada

— _Maestro todas nosotras tenemos nuestros cuerpos fríos, queremos que usted nos caliente, queremos ser una con usted_ — Responde Yami mientras se acerca a Rito

Rito se aterra al ver la mirada de lujuria de las chicas y de cómo ellas se acercan a el de manera muy lenta. En un acto de desesperación va hacia la puerta para abrirla pero esta no se abre dado que está asegurada con llave y mira por los lados al ver que la llave no está, acto seguido decide concentrar su cosmos para defenderse pero… — M-Mi cosmos está bloqueado ¿Pero cómo? — Mientras ve que las chicas se acercan a él con miradas de lujuria más intensas y más aterradoras, Rito decide pegarse a la puerta y golpear fuertemente e grita con fuerza lo siguiente — _¡Por favor! ¡Sacan me dé aquí! ¡Por favor que alguien me ayuda! ¡Alguien ayúdame! ¡Auxilio! _— Pero para al escuchar los gritos de terror de Tsuna y Ichika

— _¡Auxilio! ¡Espera! ¡Suéltenme por favor! ¡No paren! ¡NO! _— Grita Tsuna aterrado mientras intenta romper la puerta, pero resulta en vano

— _¡No por favor! ¡Deténganse! ¡Aaaahhh!_ — Grita Ichika ya sucumbido

— _Chicos, ustedes también_ — Comenta Rito paralizado del miedo

— _Rito yo_ — Lala saca un control remoto y pulsa el botón — _Ya no puedo aguantar más_ — Unos tentáculos con pinzas salen debajo de la cama y atrapan a Rito atando los brazos y las piernas y lo arrastra a la cama, las chicas en conjunto le rompen la ropa a Rito dejándolo en interiores

— _Oh por dios ya no puedo esperar más_ — Llega Haruna y le quita la ropa interior a Rito dejándolo totalmente desnudo y las chicas se quedan hipnotizadas ante su…

— _La tiene muy grande_ — Sin más las chicas se lanzan hacia Rito de manera salvaje para violarlo de varias maneras

La cacería de caballeros comenzó y los primeros en caer fueron Rito, Tsuna e Ichika, en los pasillos Seiya camina tranquilamente hasta que se apagan las luces de manera misteriosa

— _¿Que está pasando?_ — Se prenden las luces rojas y comienza a sonar las bocinas diciendo que hay estado de emergencia, Seiya corre para avisar a los demás y al final se topa con...

— _¿Ocurre algo?_ — Pregunta Mikado con un tono sensual

— _No se percataron de que acaban de sonar las bocinas anunciando el estado de emergencia_ — Responde Seiya muy alarmado

— _No te preocupes es solo una falsa alarma nada mas_ — Insinúa Chifuyu

— _¿Falsa alarma? Esto es serio chicas hay que avisarle a los demás de esto _— Recalca Seiya muy serio

— _Descuida todo el mundo está bien_ — Responde Chifuyu muy sonriente

— _¿Cómo así?_ — Pregunta Seiya

— _Digamos que las chicas van a tener su momento de diversión con los chicos _— Responde Mikado en un tono seductor

— _¿No entiendo lo que dicen?_ — Dijo Seiya muy confundido

— _¡Seiya!_ — Grita Shun desde lejos

Seiya ve que Shun está agarrado contra su voluntad por Kokoa y Rin también ve que Shiryu y Hyoga están inconscientes por dardos somníferos y agarrados por Akua y Ling a Shiryu, Mizore y Kalua a Hyoga, Seiya al ver eso más las sonrisas de las chicas que reflejan lujuria extrema con deseos de depravación le dan un sentimiento de terror

— _¿Q-Que e-esta pa-pasando? _— Pregunta Seiya muy aterrado

— _Es solo que ellas están teniendo su momento de diversión ahora mismo_ — Responde Mikado mientras se escuchan los sonidos de gemidos de excitación

— _Oye guapo ¿Quieres divertirte conmigo?_ — Pregunta Chifuyu muy coqueta

— _Espera no es justo yo también quiero algo de diversión ¿Dime crees que puedes compartirlo?_ — Insinúa Mikado aparentando una actitud infantil

Las 2 mujeres hablaban en un tono muy sensual y coqueto, Seiya veía que las 2 daban las mismas miradas de lujuria y depravación que las demás chica, solo que estas estaban totalmente dirigidos a el y a la vez mira que las 2 se relamen los labios como si fueran serpientes esto último aterra totalmente a Seiya

— _Saben chicas me gustaría, pero no gracias porqué tengo muchas cosas que hacer_ — Insinúa Seiya muy aterrado mientras se da la vuelta y empieza a correr — _¡Adiós!_

— _Vaya el caballito se escapa_ — Mikado alza sus sogas — _¿Lo atrapamos?_

Chifuyu comienza a alzar sus sogas — _Esto será cómo en el salvaje oeste_ — Se relame los labios — _Que excitante_

Los caballeros Shiryu, Hyoga y Shun han caído mientras que Seiya es víctima de un enfermo juego de vaqueras.

En otra parte Tsukune abre de manera sigilosa una de las ventanas para salir de manera efectiva de la mansión — _Vaya conque las cosas se pusieron muy fuera de control, mejor corro con todo lo que pueda_ — Escucha los gritos de dolor de los chicos más los gemidos de placer de las chicas — _Lo siento mucho chicos pero yo valoro mi vida y mi sanidad mental_ — Comienza a correr por su vida, cuando llega al bosque y se aleja lo suficiente se para por un momento mientras suspira con algo de orgullo — _¡Ha! No pueden atraparme. He ganado_ — Inesperadamente arriba de los arboles sale una trampa de red que lo atrapa — _¡La puta que pario esta maldita trampa de mierda!_

— _Oye no seas grosero Tsukune_ — Sale Rías vestida con traje de cazadora furtiva mientras carga un rifle de dardos tranquilizantes

— _Sabia que todo esto fue obra tuya Rías_ — Señala Tsukune de forma acusadora

— _Me has atrapado Tsukune, si yo fui la que organizo este divertido juego que llamo La Cacería de Caballeros_ — Responde Rías muy victoriosa

— _Buen nombre y tal parece que todos los caballeros cayeron fácilmente, todos menos yo_ — Insinúa Tsukune muy confiado

— _¿Y eso porque?_ — Pregunta Rías muy curiosa

— _Porque cortare esta puta red_ — Tsukune saca un cuchillo de su bolsillo y corta la red y se levanta a seguir corriendo — _Hahaha nadie puede conmigo. He vuelto a ganar_ — Mientras corre creyendo que obtuvo la victoria, sin saberlo le disparan un dardo paralizante a la espalda y eso hace que caiga al suelo inmóvil — _¿Pero qué carajo? No, no puedo moverme_

— _El juego se ha terminado, yo gane tú has perdido Tsukune_ — Señala Rías muy segura de si misma

— _Grrr… ¡No dejare que me violes! Ninfómana desquiciada_ — Exclama Tsukune molesto y nervioso a la vez

— _Lastimosamente debo esperar mi turno porque ella será la primera_ — Responde Rías con un poco de pena

— _¿La primera? _— Entre las sombras aparece Moka y había algo en ella que logro lo imposible… Aterrar por completo a Tsukune — _M-M-Moka_

— _Jejeje Hola Tsukune jejeje_ — Saluda Moka mientras sonríe de forma pertubadora mientras babea

Lo que aterro a Tsukune de Moka era su expresión, la expresión de ella era de total depravación mezclada con un fuerte deseo de lujuria extrema y con un toque psicótico que la hace ver muy aterradora a la vista y verla babear e relamiéndose los labios mientras se reía de manera psicótica la hacía ver más aterradora

— _Sabes Moka ahora mismo estás viendo al verdadero Tsukune en persona, sádico, loco y cruel ¿Te gusta así?_ — Pregunta Rías muy interesada

— _¡Sí! ¡Sí! Me gusta, mejor dicho este es el Tsukune que más me gusta jejejeje_ — Responde Moka de forma infantil y psicótica

— _Entonces estas de suerte porque ahora Tsukune está a tu total merced, puedes hacerle lo que quieras y como quieras, pero procura dejar algo para mí que también quiero divertirme un poco con Tsukune_ — Ordena Rías muy calmada

— _Pero quiero divertirme con todo con Tsukune. Además jejeje quiero divertirme tanto con Tsukune jejeje hasta dejarlo muy, muy seco jejejejeje _— Responde Moka muy exaltada mientras mira a Tsukune fijamente

— _Ok pero procura dejar algo para mi entendido _— Insinúa Rías

Moka se acerca lentamente hacia Tsukune como si de una zombi se tratase mientras que Tsukune intenta desesperadamente moverse, pero no logra nada y en cambio le pide a Moka lo siguiente

— _¡No Moka no! Aléjate de mí por favor_ — Pide Tsukune muy desesperado

— _Cuando dices no yo digo si jejejeje_ —Moka salta hacia Tsukune y con sus manos le rompe toda la ropa dejándolo completamente desnudo y cuando ve cierta parte de la anatomía de Tsukune, sonríe de una manera más perversa y pervertida — _Oh por dios, es grande_ — Comienza a violar a toda fuerza a Tsukune, Rías al ver la escena comienza a excitarse e se quita la ropa poco a poco a la vez que su cabello crece un poco y cambia de color, mas su cuerpo aumenta ligeramente de tamaño en especial los bustos que se vuelven más grandes, los ojos se vuelven azules y su mirada cambia a una más calmada pero manteniendo una gran sed de lujuria

— _Cuando ella termine seguiré yo, si ella deja algo aunque sea un poco hare el resto_ — Comenta muy excitada Akeno — _Tu toma el cuerpo, mientras yo me encargare de la mente de Tsukune_ — Dijo Rías dentro de la mente — _Trato hecho_ — Concuerda Akeno con una media sonrisa

Volviendo a la mansión Kiki duerme muy plácidamente con Yukari y Mikan pero los 3 son despertados por los constantes gritos de los chicos y gemidos de placer de las chicas

— _¿Qué es ese escándalo?_ — Pregunta Yukari muy somnolienta

— _¿Qué estarán haciendo los demás para que hagan tanto ruido?_ — Pregunta Mikan con mucho sueño

— _¡Podrían de dejar de hacer tanto ruido! ¡Queremos dormir!_ — Grita Kiki muy molesto mientras se vuelve a revolcar en su cama cubriéndose los oídos

Los 3 chicos vuelven a dormir mientras que las chicas están teniendo la noche más feliz y placentera de sus vidas, pero en cambio los chicos están teniendo la noche más horrible y traumática de sus vidas

**Fin del especial**

**Notas del autor: Qué onda a todo el mundo les encanto el especial tanto como a mí, de verdad ocurrieron muchas cosas y tal vez la mayoría ni se lo esperaban, por favor dejen reviews de las partes que más les gustaron del especial y ver si quieren que para un futuro próximo hago otro especial como este **

**Vuelvo y repito este especial NO ES CANONICO AL FIC quiero aclarar esto para evitar confusiones y que este especial se hiso con el fin de entretener y dar buenos momentos**

**Para finalizar quiero hacer una pequeña encuesta que tiene que ver con la anterior parodia de Resident Evil que deje incompleta, es si quieren que el siguiente capítulo sea una continuación de la parodia o que solo sea la continuación canónica del fic para quienes estén a la espera de la continuación de la parodia como de la historia del fic en si **

**Aquí viene una trivia **

**No tiene que ver con fic sino con un anime en específico. La trivia se basa que en el anime que hablo el protagonista es el villano mismo del anime en sí y al final muere como el bastardo que es, ojo que hablo del protagonista del anime que espero que muchos estén de acuerdo conmigo que ese personaje si es un villano y no un antihéroe como muchos quieren pensar. Aquí las pistas **

**Usa un cuaderno negro con letras en ingles que tiene un poder sobrenatural muy poderoso y temible por donde se mire **

**Esta acompañado por una entidad que ni es un demonio ni es un ángel**

**Hasta ahí son las pistas y ya creo que más de uno sabe que personaje hablo, quien sepa la respuesta por favor exponga los motivos del porque ese personaje que hablo es un villano, en caso de que sepan del personaje mas no las razones del porque lo reconsidero un villano me veré obligado en el siguiente capítulo de Amor Desde el Espacio explicar mis motivos del porque para mí ese personaje es un villano **

**Sin más me despido hasta el próximo capítulo o continuación de la parodia parte final **


	10. Un Mundo RPG

**Capitulo 8: Un Mundo de RPG**

Dentro de las calles de la ciudad se ven a la joven Lala junto a Mikan y a Haruna en medio de un paseo casual

— _¿Y qué crees que se puede hacer?_ — Pregunta Lala muy curiosa

— _No estoy del todo segura. Tal vez ir al centro comercial supongo_ — Responde Mikan un poco dudosa

— _Escuché que se va abrir una nueva atracción y que iba a ser algo relacionado con un nuevo tipo de videojuego de realidad virtual. Tal vez deberíamos ver_ — Comenta Haruna de forma casual mientras las demás asienten y ella comienza a ver el cielo muy relajada que luego baja la mirada viendo los alrededores y ve a un chico de cabello castaño que le recuerda a alguien muy especial — _¿Me pregunto cuándo volverá?_ — Pensó muy nostálgica y mira a las 2 — _Oigan ¿Para cuándo volverá Rito? Es por curiosidad_ — Pregunta un poco preocupada

— _Pues Kiki me dijo que todavía está en una misión muy importante. Por lo que no volverá por los momentos_ — Responde Lala haciendo una pose pensativa

— _Ya ha pasado 2 meses desde que se fue. Y pensar qué es un tipo de guerrero que lucha por salvar al mundo cómo un superhéroe_ — Comenta Mikan muy interesada mientras ya entre todas llegan al centro comercial de la ciudad y muy a lo lejos se ve a un misterioso chico cuyo rostro no se ve por reflejo del sol pero se le cargando de su mano izquierda el mango de un portafolios cuadrado

Han pasado aproximadamente 2 meses desde que el joven caballero dorado de Aries Rito Yuki juntó a los caballeros de Acuario Tsunayoshi Sawada, a Capricornio Ichika Orimura, al de Cáncer Tsukune Aono y de forma inesperada al de Lira Shinji Ikari junto a la doncella de Coma Berenice Caos más la participación de la de Géminis Naruko Uzumaki junto a Hao Asakura de Virgo lucharon contra el renegado Naruto Uzumaki y sus subordinados en intensas luchas que iban a determinar el destino del Santuario juntó al mundo. Qué aunque lograron salir victoriosos de tal misión varios caballeros tuvieron que ser atendidos de forma médica por los daños recibidos en especial Rito que debido al daño masivo que sufrió fue llevado a terapia intensiva durante un tiempo para luego ya recuperado ser llevado a una misión especial de búsqueda juntó a sus fieles camaradas de Acuario, Capricornio y Cáncer

Durante ese lapso de tiempo las chicas se comenzaron a preocuparse muy seriamente de la ausencia de Rito después de la primera semana desde que se fue. Qué para eso Kiki fue seriamente interrogado por Lala, Yami, Mikan y también por Haruna y Yui en dónde no tuvo más opción que decir toda la verdad en que Rito se fue a una misión importante. También por parte de Haruna que tocó el tema de la identidad de Rito como caballero de oro Kiki tuvo que explicar de forma detallada de lo que era un caballero del zodíaco en sí y de su labor omitiendo el tema de las armaduras y del poder real que da el cosmos hasta hizo una demostración de sus habilidades psíquicas dejando boquiabierta a Mikan, Haruna y a Yui para luego que Lala junto a Yami explicaran de que venían de otro planeta para desmallarlas por el tremendo shock

Ya dentro del centro comercial van hacia en donde supuestamente iba a ser la atracción pero en la puerta principal ven un pequeño letrero que dice

Lo sentimos pero por problemas técnicos hoy no se podrá abrir, por favor esperar el viernes

— _Parece que no van a abrir_ — Dijo Mikan tras leer la nota

— _Ahh que mal, y yo que quería jugar a ese videojuego_ — Comenta Lala un poco desilusionada que junta a las demás dan unos pasos alejándose del establecimiento hasta que...

— _Pasen, pasen que el juego dentro de poco va a comenzar_ — Exalta de forma muy animada una mujer largo cabello rubio vestida como una conejita playboy de grandes atributos que junto a otras 3 mujeres vestidas de la misma forma llevan a las chicas dentro del lugar dejándolas muy confundidas

— _¿Y no que estaba cerrado para el viernes?_ — Se pregunta a si misma Mikan muy confundida

— _Si lo dices por lo del letrero ya se arregló_ — Responde la mujer muy sonriente

— _Ya veo ¿Y cómo será el juego de realidad virtual?_ — Pregunta Haruna muy curiosa

— _Será un juego de rol de fantasía medieval como La Búsqueda del Dragón y Fantasía Final pero con lo último en tecnología para que sea toda una experiencia realista _— Responde otra de las mujeres muy exaltada

— _¿Un juego de rol? Eso es genial ¿En dónde es para jugar?_ — Pregunta Lala muy sonriente mientras es guiada junto con Mikan y Haruna por una de las encargadas del lugar en donde son llevadas a un cuarto oscuro que en medio del piso se ve una especie de símbolo circular con una estrella parecida a la estrella de David

— _Por favor quédense paradas en el símbolo que está en el medio mientras que se hacen los preparativos_ — Pide amablemente una de las empleadas mientras las 3 hacen total caso y luego se ve a varias mujeres tecleando en varias computadoras — _¡Comiencen!_ — Se pulsa un botón provocando un gran resplandor que al apagarse a los pocos segundos las chicas desaparecen del lugar sin dejar rastro alguno

En medio de lo que parece ser una zona de completa oscuridad se ve a Haruna viendo por los alrededores mientras intentan averiguar en donde está parada hasta que es llamada por una misteriosa voz

Bienvenida seas a este mágico mundo repleto de creaturas fascinantes y de extensas aventuras

— _Guau que gran detalle del juego_ — Comenta Haruna muy impresionada ante tal anuncio

Escoge la clase que quieres ser

En frente de Haruna aparece una barra digital de opciones con cada tipo de clase a escoger como Espadachín, Mago Negro, Científica, Arquera, Asesina, Jugadora entre muchas

— _A ver ¿Qué tal este?_ — Pulsa hacía la clase de mercenaria y al instante su ropa es cambiada por un atuendo que consta de una camisa azul con mini falda más con una pequeña armadura en el pecho asemejándose a unos bikinis, un par de pequeñas hombreras, una banda roja en la frente y finalizando con un par de pequeñas botas marrones. Luego el lugar cambia de forma drástica a ser una especie de taberna estando trabajando al grupo de mujeres en ropa de conejita playboy

— _Increíble ¿Con que esto es un juego de realidad virtual? Se ve muy realista_ — Comenta entre alegre e impresionada ante el juego

— _Y que lo digas, me veo genial con estás ropas_ — Comenta Mikan estando vestida con ropa blanca semejante a la de un sacerdote

— _¿Y qué clase escogiste Mikan?_ — Pregunta Haruna muy curiosa

— _Escogí ser una clériga para el uso de magias de curación ¿Y tú Haruna? _— Responde Mikan

— _Yo escogí ser una mercenaria, me veo cool con éste atuendo_ — Dijo Haruna viendo la ropa que lleva

— _Disculpa ¿Qué es este lugar? _— Pregunta... Yui estando vestida de ropa tradicional de China de color naranja más con un par de botas que le llega a la rodilla y unos guantes que llegan hasta el codo

— _¿Yui? ¿Tú también vas a jugar?_ — Pregunta Haruna severamente impresionada

— _Por cierto ¿En dónde está Lala que no la veo?_ — Pregunta Mikan viendo por todos los lados del lugar

— _Bienvenidas sean todas ustedes a éste maravilloso juego de rol en donde deben prender una gran viaje para rescatar a la princesa Lala de las garras del malvado rey_ — Comenta muy alegre una de las personajes del juego notificando a las chicas de todo

— _¿Que Lala es una princesa?_ — Dijo Haruna

— _¿Y qué debemos rescatarla?_ — Dijo Mikan

— _Así es valientes guerreras, deben pasar por numerosos obstáculos y enfrentarse a grandes bestias para obtener puntos de experiencia_ — Responde otra de las personajes en ropa de conejita

— _¿Obtener experiencia? Como en un juego de rol cualquiera_ — Comenta Yui

— _Pues al perecer nosotras somos nivel 1 por los momentos_ — Dijo Mikan revisando las estadísticas de cada una como jugadoras

— _Entonces no nos queda otra opción que ir a investigar y ver como es el juego a profundidad_ — Insinúa Yui muy pensativa

— _Y rescatar a Lala y así pasar el juego_ — Finaliza Haruna mientras se va de la taberna juntó a las demás y al llegar al exterior ven todo un pueblo de la edad media en toda su extensión y con la particularidad de que casi todos los vendedores y gente se ven iguales en el sentido más literal de la palabra

— _¿Soy yo, o todos se ven iguales?_ — Pregunta Yui mientras ve a la gente

— _Pues es algo común en este tipo de juegos que se repitan modelos de personaje. Pero parece que aquí se les paso con lo de reciclar modelos_ — Responde Haruna de forma hilarante ante tal detalle de programación

Entre ellas revisan el pueblo en busca de pistas y ver que logran conseguir en el trayecto. Hablan con los personajes pero lo único que dan son montones de monólogos que resaltan lo obvio y que para colmo se repiten hasta la saciedad. Revisan entre las casas de los pobladores y encuentran cofres que contienen pociones, dinero e equipamiento para combates y ya después de revisar todo lo necesario se van de una vez del pueblo en búsqueda de rescatar a la princesa Lala

Durante el trayecto llegan a enfrentarse a varios monstruos entre ellos destacando a monstruos de Limo, murciélagos y pequeños duendes, dado que todos ellos eran de nivel 1 fue muy fácil derrotarlos logrando obtener la experiencia suficiente para llegar al nivel 5. Todo parecía marchar sobre ruedas hasta toparse a un grupo de gigantescos troles de cueva de nivel 10

— _¿Creó que no fue buena idea enfrentarse a ellos? _— Comenta Mikan ligeramente nerviosa estando un tanto al margen mientras las otras 2 luchan

— _Fue idea de Kotegawa que nos puso en este aprieto, no me eches la culpa_ — Se escuda Haruna mientras esquiva cada ataque y luego intenta contraatacar

— _Mejor esto que estar perdiendo el tiempo con monstruos insignificantes. Me lo agradecerán cuándo acabemos con estos troles_ — Dijo Yui muy seria mientras ataca con todo pero no hace mucho daño

Mientras las chicas pelean con mucha intensidad contra los feroces monstruos, a los pocos segundos llegan más monstruos a unirse a la batalla haciéndose más difícil para las guerreras en especial un trol que de cueva que da un fuerte ataque tumbando a Haruna, luego otro ataca a Yui por detrás y Mikan intenta hacer magia de curación pero es detenida por 2 trol que la acorralan

Todo parecía indicar la perdición para las chicas... Hasta que

**¡SLASH!**

Aparece un misterioso guerrero de armadura morada y oscura que blande una espada morada que de unos grandes cortes a una increíble velocidad hace desaparecer el grupo entero de trols salvando a las chicas de una muerte segura mientras estás completamente impresionadas de semejante entrada triunfal

— _E... e-eso f-fue... ge... ge-genial_ — Tartamudea Haruna con los ojos muy abiertos

— _Impresionante. Derroto a todos esos monstruos sin ningún esfuerzo_ — Dijo Yui muy impactada

— _¿Quién será? ¿Será acaso un jugador_? — Pregunta Mikan muy interesada

Se ve con más claridad al misterioso guerrero revelando a un sujeto cubierto totalmente por una armadura oscura con un poco de color morado que dado a los rasgos robustos y firmes se puede deducir que se trata de un chico cuyo casco tiene una máscara con antifaz que oculta su identidad más el detalle de los picos en forma de flamas por la nuca combinado con un pecho de aspecto agresivo cuyas hombreras contienen unos cuernos de toro de color morado oscuro más los picos en los brazales más específicamente en la parte de los codos y antebrazos, las botas que cubren por completo las piernas que como detalle notorio también tiene un cuerno de toro en la parte de las rodilleras junto a los picos en la punta de las botas, en general el sujeto tiene una apariencia agresiva rayando a lo demoniaco junto a la espada morada que lleva en la mano derecha que en el mango tiene grabado una calavera simbolizando a La Parca da todo un aire de mal augurio

— _Muchas gracias por habernos salvado_ — Dijo Haruna muy agradecida

— _Por lo visto también debes de ser un jugador para haber salvarnos ¿Dime quién eres?_ — Pregunta Yui muy calmada

El misterioso guerrero de armadura oscura enfunda su espada, se da la vuelta y se retira del lugar dejando solas a las chicas

— _Que sujeto tan extraño, nos salva y luego se va sin decir ninguna palabra ¿Tal vez sea alguien tímido?_ — Comenta Haruna muy extrañada ante la actitud del misterioso guerrero

— _Pues logre ver algo de sus datos, veamos. Es de clase Caballero Oscuro que se basa mucho en el ataque físico y tiene la habilidad especial de fortalecerse a costa de sacrificar energía vital. Lo curioso es que es de nivel 12 pero parece que su nombre es solo puros signos de interrogación. Puede que sea alguien que prefiere el anonimato_ — Dijo Mikan tras leerse la descripción del misterioso Caballero Oscuro

— _¿Caballero Oscuro? Parece algo ideal para un chico malo aunque el hecho que sea de ese nivel debe significar que debe de ser muy buen jugador, aunque debe de ser alguien muy tímido para irse sin decir nada ¿Que más hay?_ — Pregunta Yui haciendo una pose pensativa

— _Veamos... Solo hay puros signos de interrogación en sus estadísticas de jugador pero hay datos de su equipamiento. Está equipado por El Casco de Ares, Armadura Oscura, Brazales Sombríos, Botas Oscuras y de arma Hoja de Muerte que este tiene el efecto de tener un menor chance de dar muerte instantánea_ — Responde Mikan tras terminar de leer todos los datos del Caballero Oscuro

— _Bueno, mejor sigamos adelante y tal vez ese tipo vuelva a aparecer_ — Insinúa Haruna severamente animada

En otra parte muy lejos se ve un inmenso castillo cerca de las montañas cuyo interior se encuentra Lala sumida en un profundo sueño y dentro de un cuarto oscuro esta una bola de cristal que da un poco de iluminación al lugar, en ella se ve una proyección de las chicas en su travesía mientras estás son vigiladas por un par de chicas vestidas como adivinadoras teniendo como detalle que estás 2 tienen el cabello de color rosa al igual que Lala

— _Esas chicas no están jugando nada mal, aunque por poco pierden_ — Comenta una de las adivinadoras

— _Y que lo digas, aunque me pregunto ¿Quién será ese Caballero Oscuro? ¿Y del porqué no aparecen datos de su persona?_ — Pregunta la otra adivinadora

— _No lo sé, tal vez se coló de alguna forma pero no negare que se ve muy prometedor, esto hará las cosas más interesante_ — Comenta la adivinadora muy divertida

— _Veamos cómo se las arreglaran para ir hasta aquí _— Insinúa la adivinadora dando una sonrisa de confianza

Volviendo con las chicas estás siguen su viaje por los extensos bosques en busca del castillo mientras que al pasó de una hora llegan a un oscuro calabozo en lo profundo de los bosques. Al adentrarse las 3 se ponen en total alerta ante cualquier indicio de peligro y mientras avanzan ven en algunos rincones varios cofres de tesoro que al revisarlos notan que están completamente vacíos cosa que las dejan muy extrañas y mientras siguen avanzando no parece haber indicios de ningún monstruo de ningún tipo dando un aire de soledad al lugar

— _Esto es bastante extraño_ — Comenta Yui mientras ve los alrededores del lugar

— _¿A qué te refieres?_ — Pregunta Mikan un poco confundida

— _Me refiero que desde que entramos aquí, no habido ningún monstruo a que enfrentar ni hablar que los cofres están vacíos cómo todo el calabozo lo estuviera_ — Responde Yui de forma pensativa

— _Tiene razón, normalmente en éstos juegos este tipo de lugares son los que más enemigos abundan y en dónde es fácil encontrar muchos tesoros. Pero aquí parece que es al revés. Tal vez todo está reservado para el jefe del nivel que debe de ser muy difícil_ — Insinúa Haruna

Mientras siguen avanzando en el calabozo ven una entrada en forma de calavera y las chicas se ponen en total alerta para prepararse de lo que está dentro, pero al entrar se encuentran una gran sorpresa

— _¿Pero qué paso?_ — Preguntaron todas al mismo tiempo tras ver el cadáver de un gigante dragón blanco estando boca arriba con la lengua por fuera y con los ojos en forma de X, revisan el cadáver y lo único que encuentran son marcas por corte de espada, ven un cúmulo de cofres de tesoros pero todas están vacías por igual

Muy desilusionadas se van del calabozo y en medio del camino se encuentran con un duende e este se asusta al verlas

— _No por favor, no me maten. Soy de bajo nivel_ — Súplica el duende muy atemorizado

— _De casualidad ¿Sabe que le paso al calabozo? Qué acabamos de salir y no había nadie e incluso los cofres estaban vacíos_ — Pregunta Mikan

— _Pues todo empezó desde que llegó ese Caballero Oscuro de nivel 12 que el arraso con todos mis compañeros y se llevó todo que hasta mató al Dragón de nivel 20 sin mucho esfuerzo_ — Explica de forma detallada el duende

— _Ya veo. De verdad ese Caballero Oscuro es muy buen jugador, ojalá que pudiera acompañarnos, nos sería de gran ayuda_ — Comenta Yui un poco a gusto

— _Si tal vez debamos volver a encontrarlo... Pero primero_ — Haruna se acerca hacia el duende, comienza a alzar su espada para matarlo a sangre fría logrando así a subir de nivel 7 y salta de alegría

— _Hey eso lo que acabas de hacer fue muy cruel. Ese duende suplico para que no lo maten_ — Dijo Mikan muy impresionada

— _Pero logre subir de nivel. Eso no era lo importante. Me preguntó si habrá otras formas de subir de nivel_ — Se pregunta a si misma Haruna muy orgullosa

— _Veamos... Se obtiene experiencia matando todo tipo de forma de vida sean monstruo, plantas carnívoras e incluso seres humanos. En especial estos por dar mucha más experiencia de juego_ — Lee Mikan detalles de las reglas del juego

— _¿En serio? Se pueden matar seres humanos como si nada... El que programo este juego debe tener serios problemas mentales_ — Comenta Yui un poco sorprendida

— _Entonces es mejor. Volvamos al pueblo y veamos si es verdad esa forma de subir nivel_ — Insiste Haruna muy motivada

Ya en pleno atardecer la trío de jugadoras vuelven al pueblo en donde emprendieron su aventura

— _Hola jóvenes aventureras, pronto será de noche para Ugh..._ — Saluda amablemente uno de los aldeanos hasta ser interrumpido por Haruna que le corta el cuello haciendo que muera por desangramiento y a la vez que la mercenaria suba de nivel de forma instantánea

Haruna después de matar a uno de los pobladores se lanza a asesinar a otros con mucha rapidez como a la vez subiendo de nivel de forma rápida y con severo toque de sadismo e frialdad, luego sigue Yui que a través de sus habilidades de peleadora da tremendas palizas a cada poblador que ve subiendo de poco a poco de nivel y en si logrando aprender una nueva habilidad de combate que consiste en lanzar bolas de energía que aprovecha usar para matar a diestra y siniestra. Mikan no se queda atrás y emplea una estrategia de adentrarse en las casas y matar a las familias que las habitan de forma silenciosa mientras que al subir de nivel aprende magias de fuego que no duda en usarlas para quemar las demás casas para luego ir a las tiendas y matar a los vendedores pudiendo en si tomar objetos e equipamiento de forma gratuita. Alrededor de casi 2 horas entre las 3 lograron en términos literales hicieron todo un genocidio pero a la vez lograron subir de nivel de forma muy rápida, que ya al cansarse deciden hospedarse en la posada pudiendo dormir completamente gratis

Un nuevo día empieza y las chicas muy tranquilas salen del pueblo tras literalmente haber masacrado sin piedad alguna a todos los pobladores incluyendo a familias enteras y niños en el proceso logrando en si subir exageradamente de nivel en tan poco tiempo llegando a ser nivel 50

— _Ahh que bien que las posadas sean gratis. Así nos podremos recuperar sin problemas_ — Comenta Haruna muy relajada

— _Pero es gratis porqué mataste a todo el personal. Aunque sean personajes de videojuegos fue muy realista las suplicas y expresiones de terror que dieron mientras mataba a todo personaje_ — Dijo Yui con mucha normalidad tras recordar la cantidad de personajes que mato a sangre fría

— _Al menos con el nivel que tenemos será más fácil derrotar a cualquier monstruo que se nos cruce, y si no es suficiente vayamos al pueblo más cercano a ver cuánta gente hay que podamos matar para subir de nivel_ — Insinúa Mikan muy sonriente

— _Por cierto ¿Cuál es el pueblo más cercano que se pueda encontrar?_ — Pregunta Haruna con un poco de curiosidad

— _Pues según este mapa que robe de una familia. El pueblo más cercano está a unos 30 kilómetros de aquí y se llama Baronía que cerca tiene un castillo con su propio rey_ — Responde Mikan tras leer un mapa

— _Interesante, mejor busquemos pistas ahí para ver en dónde está el castillo dónde Lala está custodiada_ — Sugiere Yui muy analítica

Mientras caminan hacia su nuevo destino comienzan a escuchar un gran ruido que proviene del cielo que al mirar hacia arriba ven lo que parece ser una especie de barcos voladores con alas de helicóptero que vuelan hacia la dirección a dónde van y son alrededor de 5 barcos voladores que vuelan en formación de flecha en dónde el barco del centro es quién lidera al escuadrón

En uno de los barcos voladores más específicamente el que lidera al escuadrón se encuentra el misterioso Caballero Oscuro parado de brazos cruzados en el poste principal a la vista de todos y hasta llega uno de los soldados de uniforme anaranjado que se le acerca

— _Capitán, el cristal de fuego está totalmente resguardada como ordeno_ — Dijo muy firme uno de los soldados mientras que el Caballero Oscuro se mantiene silencioso ante su postura

— _Muy bien, vigila el cristal por seguridad_ — Ordena el Caballero Oscuro con una voz tranquila a la vez de seria

— _A pesar de que es su primera misión, tal vez se siente mal por lo que paso en Mysidia_ — Murmura uno de los soldados muy preocupado

— _Últimamente el rey ha estado dando órdenes muy extrañas... Pero esto es ir muy lejos_ — Murmura otro de los soldados con un tono de culpabilidad y arrepentimiento

El Caballero Oscuro en su postura que refleja mucha seriedad y firmeza, en el fondo se siente mal por lo que acaba de ocurrir hace unas horas atrás

**Flashback**

Dentro de una habitación de vistoso aspecto cuyas paredes y piso están hechas de cristal, se encuentra el Caballero Oscuro acompañado de 2 soldados armados de lanzas que al frente de ellos están un viejo sabio de barba color castaño que viste túnica negra que detrás de, él está un joven mago negro junto a una joven maga blanca que ambos se mostraban muy temerosos ante la presencia del Caballero Oscuro y este pide por las buenas que entreguen un cristal elemental de fuego pero el sabio se opone a tal demanda obligando a los soldados a usar la fuerza y comienzan a apalearlos sin piedad alguna al viejo sabio junto al mago negro y a la maga blanca en donde estos 2 mueren ante el primer ataque. El Caballero Oscuro avanza mientras evita mirar las vidas que se acabaron de extinguir y entra al cuarto en dónde está guardado el cristal elemental de fuego que luego sale del santuario en donde al salir del pueblo el junto a los soldados que lo acompañaron son vistos por los pobladores como viles criminales al tomar propiedad sagrada

**Fin del Flashback**

— _¡Capitán! ¡Nosotros somos Las Alas Rojas! ¡El orgullo del reino de Baronía! ¿Acaso crees que somos ladrones que le robamos a los débiles?_ — Exclama uno de los soldados muy exaltado en un intento de aligerar aire de culpabilidad que se rodea en el barco volador

— _Ya basta... Miren. El rey me encomendó guiar esta misión para buscar uno de los cristales elementales que encierran un misterioso poder y evitar que sea usado para malos finés. Eso fue lo que dijo el rey_ — Responde muy serio el Caballero Oscuro manteniendo el orden en la tripulación

— _Pero Capitán los Mysidianos no opusieron resistencia... Y aun así usamos la fuerza contra ellos de forma injusta _— Comenta otro soldado con sumo arrepentimiento

— _Escuchen, los mysidianos sabían mucho del poder que albergaban los cristales por lo que era peligroso dejarles que tengan uno. A palabras del rey_ — Responde el Caballero Oscuro justificando lo que hicieron en el pueblo de Mysidia

— _¡Capitán! ¡Viene una oleada de monstruos voladores hacía nosotros! _— Alerta muy serio uno de los soldados en donde este junto a los demás más el Caballero Oscuro sacan sus armas

En medio del cielo llega una oleada de grotescas creaturas de un nivel relativamente alto mientras los barcos voladores preparan sus cañones y comienzan a disparar a discreción logrando en si matar a uno que otro monstruo. En el barco principal llegan 10 monstruo cíclopes de alas de murciélago a atacar mientras que el Caballero Oscuro alza su espada y da un gran salto haciendo múltiples cortes logrando matar más de la mitad de los monstruo y la otra mitad fueron exterminados por los soldados que lograron salir vivos a duras penas. Luego esta vez aparece una gigantesca ave de color púrpura que pega un grito desgarrador que deja en mal estado a los soldados menos al Caballero Oscuro en donde este comienza a concentrar energía oscura en su espada lanzando un poderoso ataque de energía que corta en 2 a la gigantesca ave mientras que luego el Caballero Oscuro mira a la tripulación — _¿Están todos bien?_ — Pregunta muy serio mientras ve a algunos soldados muy cansados como lastimados

— _Capitán ya estamos cerca del reino_ — Dijo uno de los soldados al ver el castillo de Baronía y el escuadrón de barcos voladores emprenden su aterrizaje al reino de forma totalmente exitosa

Las chicas contemplan casi todo lo que ven arriba

— _¿Vieron eso?_ — Pregunta Yui

— _Si mi memoria no me falla, creó que eran barcos voladores. El vehículo más cliché de todo juego de rol_ — Responde Haruna muy pensativa

— _Vayamos hasta allá a ver que conseguimos _— Sugiere Mikan mientras las demás asienten y siguen topándose con varios monstruos en el camino que llegan a matar con extrema facilidad

Al paso de una media hora logran llegar al pueblo de Baronía cuyo poblado es menor que del anterior pueblo que masacraron

— _¿Qué bonito pueblo? ¿Me preguntó cuanta gente hay que podamos matar?_ — Se pregunta Haruna dando una media sonrisa

— _Oh no son ellas ¡Corran!_ — Grita uno de los pobladores muy aterrado mientras corre por su vida

— _¿Por qué corre de nosotras? No se supone que somos heroínas_ — Se pregunta Mikan muy confundida

— _¿Tal vez sea por eso?_ — Señala Yui a un cartel en donde sale una foto de ella junto a Haruna y Mikan que dice:

Se buscan una trío de psicópatas asesinas que arrasaron un pueblo. Hay recompensa por sus cabezas

— _Ups... ¿Creó que nos pasamos un poquito de la raya? Hehehe_ — Comenta Mikan un poco nerviosa

— _No importa. Vayamos a matar a todos los pobladores y familias sin dejar a ninguno vivo. Así estaremos a un nivel imparable_ — Ordena Haruna con una pequeña sombra en su mirada mientras desenfunda su espada lista para derramar sangre pero...

— _Alto todas ustedes_ — Desde del otro lado del pueblo aparece Yami... vestida como conejita playboy mientras las demás la miran con signos de interrogación encima de sus cabezas

— _Se puede saber ¿Por qué estás vestida así?_ — Pregunta Yui un poco roja de la vergüenza

— _Escogí la clase de apostadora y me salió este traje. Soy de nivel 20 ¿Por qué están matando gente inocente en vez de monstruos?_ — Responde Yami y a la vez pregunta manteniendo su actitud estoica

— _Es porqué se puede subir de nivel con total rapidez_ — Responde Haruna mientras ve por los alrededores en busca de gente a que matar

— _¿En serio? ¿Se puede hacer eso? _— Pregunta Yami

— _Si, mira_ — Responde Haruna tras ver a una persona a la vista y lanza su espada como si fuera un boomerang matando a la persona al instante como a la vez que sube de nivel — _¿Qué tal? ¿Deberías intentarlo? ¿No que eras una asesina? _— Propone mientras camina hacia donde está su espada para recogerla

Yami hace caso a la propuesta y comienza a utilizar sus habilidades Trans para asesinar a toda persona que este escondida con total rapidez que junto a las otras 3 jugadoras vuelven a hacer todo un genocidio a alto nivel volviendo a matar gente a diestra y siniestra en especial Yami quién llega a matar más gente aprovechando toda su experiencia como asesina profesional. Mientras masacran gente llegan soldados del reino de Baronía a defender el pueblo, pero resulta en vano tras morir quemados por obra de Mikan que su mirada parece que padece de piromanía al dar perturbadoras risas al querer incendiar todo a su paso

Después de una media hora transforman el pueblo de Baronía en un triste pueblo fantasma rodeado de cadáveres mientras que Haruna juntó a Mikan e Yui son ahora nivel 70 mientras que Yami es nivel 60, luego descansan en la posada cuyo servicio es gratuito por matar al personal

Al cabo de unas 3 horas las chicas se van del pueblo y se dirigen al castillo de Baronía a ver que se puede conseguir o qué lugar tienen que ir para terminar el juego

Dentro del castillo de Baronía más específicamente en la sala del rey este ve como el Caballero Oscuro que contrato como capitán le entrega el cristal elemental de fuego que tanto quería

— _Magnífico, muy magnífico. Otro cristal más a mi poder. Solo me faltan otras 2 para completar_ — Comenta el rey de Baronía muy satisfecho de tener el cristal de fuego en sus manos

— _Discúlpame majestad ¿Para qué quiere los cristales exactamente?_ — Pregunta el Caballero Oscuro

— _Ese tipo de información no le debe de importarle. Te contrate para que me buscarás el cristal. No para que me interrogue _— Responde el rey con un poco de molestia

— _Lo siento rey pero no tengo mucho tiempo y necesito respuestas. Además he escuchado de que usted ha comenzado a actuar de forma extraña. Por lo que tengo mis dudas si hice un bien en darle ese cristal_ — Dijo el Caballero Oscuro con sutil seriedad

— _¿Me estás desafiando Caballero Oscuro? De ser así le pediré a todos mis guardias que te ejecuten ahora mismo si sigues insistiendo_ — Exclama el rey de forma desafiante

— _Entonces no me deja otra opción_ — El Caballero Oscuro desenfunda su espada y lo lanza directo hacia el rey clavándose de lleno en el pecho de este mientras que los soldados que están en la sala inmediatamente rodean al guerrero de armadura oscura apuntando todas sus armas hacia el

— _Cómo se atreve a asesinar al rey. Pagarás por tu osadía_ — Contesta uno de los oficiales con notorio disgusto en su mirada

— _Lo siento, pero ese de ahí no es su rey. Véanlo bien_ — Señala el Caballero Oscuro al rey que se mantiene de pie después recibir tal ataque

— _Hehehe... Parece que ya no necesito usar este disfraz_ — Comenta el rey? con una voz monstruosa en tono de eco mientras se saca la espada que tiene clavada y luego es rodeado de un aura de total oscuridad revelando su verdadera forma, un extraño monstruo azul de una mezcla bizarra entre un humano y una tortuga que da una siniestra sonrisa. Los guardias se sorprenden ante tal revelación y comienzan a rodearlo

— _¿Tú quién eres miserable creatura? ¿Y dónde está el rey?_ — Pregunta de forma amenazadora uno de los guardias apuntando con su arma

— _¿El rey? Hahaha. Ese viejo está durmiendo profundamente en su tumba desde hace mucho tiempo _— Responde el monstruo mitad hombre y mitad tortuga

— _Eso quiere decir que has usurpado el lugar del dey durante estos últimos tiempos. Ahora entiendo la forma de actuar rara_ — Comenta muy impresionado otro de los guardias

— _Ya todo el teatro término. Mejor que empiece la fiesta_ — El monstruo chasquea los dedos acompañado de una media sonrisa

En la sala principal del castillo uno de los capitanes de la guardia real sonríe tras escuchar los chasquidos

— _Por fin la hora llego_ — Comenta con una ligera sonrisa un hombre vestido de uniforme rojo militar con un casco durado que ensombrecer parte de su cara ocultando los ojos

— _¿La hora de que capitán? _— Pregunta de forma casual uno de los soldados de lado suyo

El supuesto capitán se transforma en una especie de monstruo reptil de gran tamaño cuyos brazos son serpientes venenosas, los guardias se sorprenden ante tal acontecimiento y varios rodean para atacarlo. Otros corren para alertar de la verdadera forma de uno de los capitanes mientras que de forma sistemática en varias partes del castillo se muestran a varios monstruos que se hacen pasar por humanos dando un sorpresivo ataque dando inicio a una lucha interna por parte de la guardia real de Baronía en defender el castillo y por parte de los monstruos que dan su ataque

En las afueras del castillo esta Haruna y las demás junto con Yami que van rumbo al castillo hasta que

**¡BOOM!**

— _¿Escucharon eso? Debió venir del castillo_ — Dijo Mikan señalando el castillo

— _Mejor vayamos. Puede que esté ocurriendo algo emocionante_ — Insinúa Haruna con sumo interés

Volviendo al castillo, el Caballero Oscuro esta frente a frente contra el hombre tortuga mientras que los guardias se posicionan estando cerca del caballero

— _¡Esto es terrible! ¡El castillo está bajo ataque de unos monstruos! ¡Protejan al...! ¿¡Pero qué es eso!?_ — De la puerta real sale un soldado alertando a todo el mundo del ataque sorpresa

— _Todo el mundo hagan lo posible para defender el castillo. Yo solo me encargare de este usurpador_ — Ordena el Caballero Oscuro poniéndose en posición de combate

— _Entendido capitán, le deseo mucha suerte_ — Asiente uno de los guardias mientras este junto a los demás van a ayudar a sus camaradas dejando solos al Caballero Oscuro y el monstruo e este comienza a disparar de su boca un poderoso chorro de agua. El guerrero oscuro da un fuerte salto esquivando el ataque a la vez contraataca con una estocada en la cabeza que no daño mucho al monstruo acuático y este se ríe mientras agarra al sujeto con mucha fuerza

— _Se puede saber ¿Para qué quieres los cristales elementales?_ — Pregunta el Caballero Oscuro mientras intenta liberarse

— _Cómo vas a morir solo diré que esos cristales son la llave para ir al castillo en donde se encuentra mi amo y también donde está custodiada la princesa Lala. A la vez si los 4 cristales se juntan en el castillo donde se encuentra mi amo despertara a un gran dragón de poderes inimaginables_ — Explica el monstruo muy detallado y el Caballero Oscuro se libera a la vez que se aleja unos centímetros del monstruo

— _Gracias por la respuesta. Ahora iré con todo_ — Comenta el Caballero Oscuro a la vez que comienza a concentrar una gran aura oscura alrededor de, el mismo

En la entrada del castillo llegan las chicas viendo a los soldados batallando contra la bestia de brazos de serpiente

— _¿Que está pasando?_ — Se pregunta a si misma Haruna tras estar presenciando la batalla

— _Parece que están batallando contra ese monstruo. Mejor ayudemos cuanto antes_ — Responde Yui mientras se lanza a atacar al monstruo de brazos de serpiente que con una serie de veloces golpes logra matarlo con relativa facilidad a la vez que es felicitada por los soldados

— _Muchas gracias hermosas doncellas. Estamos muy agradecidos por su ayuda_ — Dijo uno de los guardias muy agradecido

— _¿Podrían decirnos que pasa aquí?_ — Pregunta Mikan un tanto curiosa

Los soldados comienzan a explicar toda la situación por lo que las chicas se separan para ir en diferentes secciones del castillo para matar monstruo y obtener experiencia para subir de nivel como también tomar algunos cofres escondidos. Al cabo de poco las 4 se reúnen para ir a la sala del rey

— _Bien, ahora a derrotar al jefe del nivel_ — Comenta Haruna al blandear su espada y junto con las demás patean con severa fuerza la puerta listas para batallar. Pero se topan con una curiosa sorpresa

— _¿Pero qué paso aquí?_ — Pregunta Yui al ver al monstruo hombre tortuga ya muerto boca arriba con los ojos en forma de X más la lengua por fuera dando un aspecto cómico

— _Es cómo aquella vez que fuimos a ese calabozo que no había nada y solo estaba un dragón muerto_ — Comenta Haruna teniendo una sensación de dejavu

Ante tal incertidumbre llega uno de los guardias del castillo con una carta en la mano

— _Disculpa. Me pidieron que le entregarán esta carta_ — El guardia alza la mano en donde tiene la carta y Yami la recoge para abrirla, cuyo contenido consta de un papel con una nota escrita en kanjis katana junto a un mapa que tiene marcado en forma de X en donde se sitúa un reino que luego en el mapa sigue una línea que termina en un castillo marcado con un círculo como meta principal. La nota escrita dice así

**Les pido este importante favor. Vayan al reino de Fabul que en el mapa está marcado con una X y pidan que les den el cristal de viento, luego vayan al gran castillo en donde esta custodiada la princesa Lala. Es muy importante debido a que este junto a otros cristales son la llave para poder ir al gran castillo. Yo por mi parte tengo resguardado el cristal de fuego y agua e iré a donde se encuentra el cristal de tierra para luego reunirnos en el castillo y así rescatar a la princesa Lala logrando ganar el juego **

**P.D: No maten a los guardias o soldados que estos no dan puntos de experiencia**

**A.T.T.E: El Caballero Oscuro **

— _Que mensaje de lo más extraño, aunque nos da una clave de lo que debemos hacer si queremos pasar el juego y salir a casa_ — Dijo Yui tras leer la nota

— _De seguro lo debió de escribir ese Caballero Oscuro a juzgar por la forma de referirse a nosotras. Me preguntó quién será en realidad, puede que sea alguien que conocemos_ — Insinúa Mikan de forma pensativa

— _¿Tal vez sea Saruyama o Ren? _— Siguiere Mikan mientras junto a todas visualizan a los chicos nombrados en el de Caballero Oscuro y al recordar la actitud de este rápidamente los descartaron totalmente asumiendo que es imposible o poco probable que sean ellos

— _Dejando a un lado a ese misterioso jugador, la cuestión ahora es ¿Cómo llegaremos a ese reino de nombre Fabul? Viendo la gran distancia que hay de ese lugar y en donde estamos_ — Se pregunta a si misma Yui muy analítica

— _No se preocupen. Nosotros las llevaremos a Fabul mediante con nuestros barcos flotantes a tiempo récord si es lo que quieren_ — Propone el guardia

El grupo de jugadoras son guiadas por los guardias del castillo hasta llegar un poco hacia las afueras del lugar en donde se ve un campo abierto que están varios barcos flotantes resguardados. Abordan uno de los barcos a la vez que son acompañadas por 5 guardias que se encargan de pilotear y mantener el vehículo. Comienza a despegar muy a lo alto de los cielos en donde Yami ve a lo lejos otro barco volador dirigiéndose hacia otra dirección

— _¿A dónde se dirige ese barco?_ — Pregunta Yami señalando al barco de lejos

— _Ahh... Te refieres al barco en donde va el capitán. Pues se dirige al reino de Kuprulo en busca del cristal elemental de la tierra_ — Responde con severo relajo el guardia que maneja el timón

— _Ya veo... Cuando nos volvemos a encontrar con ese Caballero Oscuro le preguntaremos cuál es su verdadera identidad _— Insinúa Haruna muy calmada

— _¿Y qué ganas con hacer eso? Digo puede que ni si quiera nos conozca en primer lugar _— Pregunta Yui de forma curiosa

— _Puede que no mucho, pero me llena de curiosidad ese chico misterioso. Además debe de ser muy bueno para que sea nombrado capitán y haga una nota para nosotras como si todo lo hubiese planeado de forma meticulosa_ — Responde Haruna con notoria admiración

Al cabo de una hora llegan al reino de Fabul y aterriza un poco cerca del castillo principal que al llegar a la entrada principal se topan con algo inesperado

— _¿Pero qué paso aquí?_ — Pregunta Haruna muy impresionada juntó a las demás al ver la puerta principal del castillo totalmente destruida de forma salvaje que luego se adentran al castillo para ver varios escombros y lugares destruidos más una vasta cantidad de cadáveres de los guardias del castillo que estos eran casi en su totalidad guerreros Shaoling que murieron al recibir un fuerte ataque cortante de viento más otros que constaban de clavar cuchillos, espadas o cualquier arma cortante resultando en un genocidio de la peor índole. Las chicas se adentran al castillo a investigar lo que paso... Pero

**¡Boom!**

Ocurre una explosión dentro del castillo por lo que corren lo más rápido posible al lugar de los hechos y mientras se acercan comienzan a escuchar varios gritos en su mayoría de guerra para luego a ser de dolor e agonía. Logran llegar al lugar y ven a una mujer alta de largo cabello rubio que le llega a la cintura vestida de un revelador bikini tipo armadura que a su vez está rodeada de varios cadáveres recién muertos de monjes guerreros shaoling, inclusive la mujer acaba de estrangular de forma cruel con una sola mano al que podría ser el rey cuya corona se le cae y luego tira al cadáver sin mas

— _Que panda de debiluchos. Ni si quieran sirvieron de calentamiento_ — Comenta la mujer con mucha frialdad mientras da la vuelta viendo a Haruna, Lala y las demás — _¿Ustedes que quieren? ¿Van pelear con eso?_

— _Una pregunta ¿Qué tan poderosas eres? Por lo que veo que eres muy fuerte_ — Pregunta Yui poniéndose en posición de combate

— _¿Qué tan poderosa soy? Hablas con la gran Barbariccia, la Archidiabla que domina los vientos y que es capaz de crear poderosas tormentas capaces de destruirlo todo. Así de poderosa soy_ — Se presenta a sí misma la Archidiabla de nombre Barbariccia

— _Entonces eso quiere decir que eres de un nivel muy alto… ¡A ELLA!_ — Ordena Haruna mientras ellas y las demás se lanzan hacia la denominada Archidiabla a atacarla por todos los lados de forma indiscriminada formando una cómica nube de humo de golpes, técnicas y espadazos

— _¡Ouch! Alto… por favor… tengan piedad… _— Suplica la Archidiabla hasta terminar muerta con los ojos marcados con negras X y con varias marcas de golpes, cortes y chichones por doquier. Las chicas se decepcionan mucho al no haber subido de nivel y solo aumentar una cantidad considerable de puntos de experiencia

— _Ah… Que decepción. Solo era debilucha, ni si quiera subí de nivel que es lo peor. Solo obtuvimos un mendigo anillo de resistencia a ataques de viento_ — Comenta Haruna muy decepcionada tras derrotar a la villana

— _¿Y no crees que ya estamos a un nivel por encima de los enemigos? Digo, hasta creo que ya con el nivel que somos ya podríamos derrotar al jefe final con total facilidad _— Insinúa Yui de forma analítica ante la situación

— _Como sea. Mejor tomemos ese cristal y veamos que hay en este castillo que sea de total utilidad. Si hay gente que matar mejor_ — Responde Haruna con un poco de desgana de su parte

Tras la llegada del castillo mas la casi instantánea derrota de la villana de turno. Haruna y las demás toman el cristal elemental del viento y se ponen a revisar todo el castillo sea para encontrar equipamiento o objetos de utilidad como también matar a algunos refugiados del ataque para así subir un poco de nivel. Ya al terminar vuelven al barco volador a ir directo al gran castillo donde está custodiada la princesa Lala

Mientras tanto muy lejos en lo que parece ser el centro de la tierra se encuentra el Caballero Oscuro acompañado de 2 soldados exploradores que en frente de ellos esta un pequeño hombre de gran barba y con una corona de rey que entre sus manos tiene el cristal de tierra

— _Has demostrado ser un hombre de confianza a pesar del siniestro aspecto que tiene Caballero Oscuro. Toma el cristal elemental de Tierra como señal de valor y como agregado extra, armamento de los de tu clase que muchos codician y tienen un poder semejante de los grandes señores oscuros_ — Dijo el pequeño rey con mucha solemne mientras da a al Caballero Oscuro el cristal más un cofre con equipamiento exclusivo para la clase de Caballero Oscuro

— _Mis más sinceros agradecimientos majestad. Le prometo que este cristal será usado para un bien común, y también le agradezco de buena fe por la ofrenda_ — Responde el Caballero Oscuro mientras toma el cristal y uno de los soldados toma el cofre — _Bien, ahora zarpemos hacia el gran castillo _— Ordena en tono motivacional mientras se dirige al barco volador a despegar y así volver a la superficie del reino en dirección al gran castillo

En medio del trayecto aparece lo que parece ser una joven bruja de una edad aproximada al de los 15 años que vuelva sentada en su escoba y se dirige hacia el barco volador en plan polizonte

— _Capitán. Entro uno bruja al barco sin autorización_ — Informa uno de los soldados desde la torre de vigilancia

— _Solo ignórenla, no es gran cosa_ — Ordena el Caballero Oscuro dando un ligero suspiro de fastidio

— _¡Hola a todos! ¡La gran y preciosa Kyoko Mágica ha llegado para hacer arder a todos de felicidad!_ — Se presenta muy animada la bruja de nombre Kyoko haciendo una peculiar pose que hace que todos los guardias que le apuntaban con sus armas les salieran gotas de sudor por la frente e instintivamente bajan las armas haciendo caso total a la orden del Caballero Oscuro

— _Disculpa joven ¿Se puede saber para qué vino hasta aquí? _— Pregunta muy cordial uno de los soldados un poco extrañados

— _Vine a ver al Caballero Oscuro que está ahí_ — La bruja señala al jugador misterio y camina hacia donde esta poniéndose de frente — _Hola. Me han dicho que eres un jugador bastante bueno y que usted solo logro hacer grandes progresos como ser el capitán de las fuerzas armadas de un reino_ — Dijo con una alegre sonrisa mientras que el Caballero Oscuro ni le presta atención —_ Pero me intriga el misterio que rodea en usted. Empezando con el anonimato. Dime ¿Por qué solo tienes signos de interrogación por nombre? Acaso no se le pudo ocurrir algún apodo para abreviar _— Pregunta muy curiosa pero el caballero no se anima a verla — _¿Hola? ¿Me escuchas? ¿Hay alguien? ¿Por qué tan callado? ¿Eres mudo acaso? ¿O eres muy tímido?_ — _Insistes mientras hace unos pequeños toques al casco del caballero de forma cómica — Entonces… Parece que tengo que animar un poco las cosas _— Alza su dedo índice creando una pequeña flama que se hace más grande en tan solo un segundo y lo dispara hacia el caballero directo a la cabeza, pero este lo detiene con el solo pensamiento y lo apaga al mismo momento

— _¿No te han dicho que es malo jugar con fuego o saldrías lastimada? _— Insinúa el Caballero Oscuro en un tono de voz seria

— _Vaya, con que por fin hablaste, y dime ¿Responderás todas mis preguntas?_ — Insiste la bruja con mucho interés — _¿¡Pero qué está pasando!?_ — Misteriosamente es sujetada por una fuerza misteriosa haciendo que este levitando ligeramente a la vez que su escoba es lanzada hacia ella y va volando muy lejos del barco sin si quiera saber él porque

— _Capitán ¿Qué fue lo que paso?_ — Pregunta un soldado muy impresionado de lo que acababa de pasar

— _Al parecer, fui bendecido por una fuerza divina que me protege de todo ser molesto _— Responde el Caballero Oscuro muy calmado mientras varios soldados lo miran con mucha admiración

De vuelta con la cuarteto de jugadoras, logran estar en el gran castillo donde está custodiada la princesa Lala. En su estadía entre Haruna, Yui y Yami intentan abrir la puerta principal a punta de golpes y ataques especiales resultando en un esfuerzo inútil hasta que Mikan pone el cristal elemental a un pequeño agujero del mismo tamaño que a su lado están otros 3 agujeros, después de eso las 4 no tuvieron más opción que esperar para que venga el otro jugador por los demás cristales

— _¡Hey miren! Ya llego_ — Señala Haruna mientras ve el barco volador del Caballero Oscuro y al cabo de pocos minutos este llega acompañado de 2 soldados, entre los 3 llevan en sus manos los 3 restantes cristales elementales para abrir la puerta principal y al ponerse en los respectivos agujeros de repente el cielo se oscurece momentáneamente. En medio del gran castillo sale un pilar de luz que impacta a las nubes

— _Increíble_ — Comenta Yui con los ojos abiertos como si fueran platos ante el vistoso pilar de luz que a unos segundos se disuelve y el cielo vuelve a aclararse mientras que la puerta principal comienza a abrirse lentamente

El Caballero Oscuro hace una seña con levantar la mano, ordenándole a los 2 soldados que lo acompañan a quedarse para hacer guardia mientras que el jugador misterioso se adentra hacia el castillo y a la vez saca a blandir su oscura espada preparándose ante los peligros que le avecinan. Las chicas miran atónitas la escena por no decir que ven al caballero con mucha admiración por en un jugador al igual que ellas

— _Vieron eso. Como le ordeno a esos soldados sin si quiera decir una sola palabra_ — Dijo Mikan con mucha admiración

— _Ese chico es todo un misterio. Tengo mucha curiosidad en saber quien seria _— Comenta Yui con mucha sospecha

— _Oye Mikan ¿Podrías ver que equipamiento lleva ese jugador? Algo me dice que debe de tener nuevo equipamiento_ — Pide Haruna con mucho interés

— _¿A ver que tiene ahora? Veamos… Su nivel actual es de 87 y está equipado por El Casco de Hades, Armadura de Lucifer, Brazales de la Parca, Botas del Diablo y La Espada de Tanatos cuyo efecto especial es tener un alto porcentaje de 70% de muerte instantánea y un 90% de causar maleficios. No hay datos concretos de sus estadísticas pero se sabe que lo que lleva equipado son lo máximo que puede llevar un Caballero Oscuro_ — Informa Mikan mientras lee detenidamente lo que acaba de recopilar

— _Entonces debe de ser más poderoso que la ultima vez ¿Cierto?_ — Asume Yami con un tono estoico

— _Mejor sigámoslo ante que lo perdamos de vista. Presiento que ya estamos a final de terminar el juego_ — Propone Haruna mientras camina a adentrarse al castillo

Mientras el grupo de jugadoras siguen al misterioso Caballero Oscuro como adentrándose a las etapas finales del juego. En medio del trayecto se topan con varios monstruos de alto nivel que en comparación de las chicas o el caballero no eran más que un simple juego de niños y entre Haruna mas las demás se divierten masacrándolos a varios grupos como también saquear todo el lugar viendo que artefactos raros se puedan equipar y al cabo de unos minutos sin querer llegan a perder de vista al Caballero Oscuro que este sigue su trayecto, evitando de por si cualquier tipo de distracción

En medio de un corredor iluminado de varias antorchas se encuentran Haruna y las demás chicas terminando de masacrar a sangre fría toda una manada de hombres lagartos nivel 60. Yui se detiene un momento a mirar por los lados en busca de

— _Oigan ¿A dónde se habrá ido?_ — Pregunta Yui mirando por los lados del corredor

— _Si te refieres a ese Caballero Oscuro lo vi al final del corredor, pero luego parece que desapareció_ — Responde Mikan mientras quema los cadáveres de los monstruos por mera diversión

— _Mejor sigamos adelante_ — Ordena Haruna señalando el final del recorrido — _Pero primero_ — Va hacia uno de los hombres lagartos que quedaron vivos mientras este retrocede suplicando por su vida hasta que lo asesina clavándole la espada en el cráneo — _Esto es bastante divertido hehe_ — Comenta dando una oscura risa

Siguiendo más adelante hasta llegar a la puerta ven que por el otro lado de la misma está pegada una nota que dice así:

**Todas ustedes vayan a donde está la princesa Lala que está en el último piso del castillo, mientras tanto yo me encargare del dragón**

**P.D: No se preocupen por mí, estaré bien **

**A.T.T.E: El Caballero Oscuro **

— _Parece que ese jugador le gusta dejar notas_ — Asume Yami tras leer la nota

— _Hey miren allá_ — Señala Mikan un poco a lo lejos en donde se ve al Caballero Oscuro en posición de ataque con su espada y en frente de, él está un imponente dragón de piel blanca y ojos rojos que mide 10 metros de altura que abre sus grandes alas mientras escupe un lanzallamas azul a la vez que el caballero lo esquiva y contraataca con un rayo de energía oscura. Librándose en si una feroz batalla entre el caballero y el dragón

— _Ese dragón se ve muy fuerte ¿Tal vez deberíamos ayudarlo? _— Propone Yui un poco preocupada como impresionada ante el tamaño del dragón blanco

— _Pero se ve que la lleva bajo control. Lo mejor es hacerle caso a lo que nos encomendó_ — Responde Haruna con una expresión seria — _Y miren allá están las escaleras que nos menciona, lo mejor será aprovechar mientras pelea _— Señala las grandes escaleras que conducen hasta lo más alto del castillo

Las chicas van hacia las escaleras haciendo un largo recorrido pasando alrededor de 5 pisos hasta llegar al último piso que al entrar se ve una inmensa puerta roja que al acercarse sale un muro de fuego bloqueándola

— _¡Alto ahí!_ — Exclamo una voz femenina haciendo eco en el lugar

— _Si quieren pasar para rescatar a la princesa, tendrán que derrotarnos_ — Dijo otra voz femenina de por medio y en frente del muro de fuego sale una nube de humo que al disiparse se revelan a la par de chicas adivinadoras

— _Somos magas muy poderosas. Por lo que si quieren derrotarnos tendrán que pelear con todo_ — Insinúa una de las magas muy confiada de sí misma

— _Si así lo quieren ¡A ellas!_ — Ordena Haruna mientras ella y las otras 3 se lanzan a la par de magas formando una nube de humo y escuchándose varios gritos y quejidos del par de magas mas varios reclamos de suplicas y perdón. Que al disiparse el humo se ven a las jugadoras totalmente ilesas mientras que las magas están golpeadas, con la ropa alborotada y con los ojos con forma de X, luego el muro de fuego se disipa dejando la puerta accesible

— _Que pérdida de tiempo. Solo eran un par de debiluchas_ — Dijo Yui con mucha desgana mientras ella al igual de las demás avanzan hacia la puerta

— _¡Hey esperan! ¡Esto no ha terminado todavía! ¡Falta una más! _— Exclama muy desesperada una de las magas — _Llamo a Mágica Kyoko. Ella les dará una paliza_ — Chasquea los dedos muy confiada pero de repente aparece una nota en medio del lugar, que al agarrarla dice lo siguiente:

**Lo siento no puedo luchar ahora mismo. Tengo muchas cosas importantes que hacer y soy demasiado joven para morir**

**Con amor: Mágica Kyoko **

— Hehe… Lo siento. Pueden pasar si quieren hehe — Se ríe nerviosamente las magas mientras que las chicas logran pasar a la puerta

Al adentrarse se ve una inmensa luz blanca que las ciegan momentáneamente y al disiparse se logra visualizar bien la zona, pero al ver lo que hay se quedan muy confundidas

— _¿Lala? ¿Qué estás haciendo?_ — Pregunta Haruna muy confundida viendo a Lala vestida de princesa sentada de piernas en frente de un gran televisor de plasma pantalla jugando un videojuego RPG muy tranquila de la vida

— _Hola Haruna y a las demás también ¿Vinieron a rescatarme?_ — Pregunta Lala muy sonriente mientras le pone pausa al juego

— _Eh… Si… Y se podría saber ¿Qué haces jugando videojuegos? Por un momento pensé que estabas siendo torturada o algo peor… No es que sea mal pensada_ — Pregunta Yui con mucha curiosidad

— _Pues las estaban esperando. Si me rescataban ya el juego termina según tengo entendido. Aparte que estaba aburrida y quise jugar_ — Responde Lala mientras vuelve a jugar

— _Entonces eso quiere decir ¿Qué ya hemos ganado el juego?_ — Se pregunta a si misma Mikan viendo los alrededores de la habitación

— _No del todo_ — Llegan el par de magas a la zona — _Si derrotan al dragón blanco ya pasan el juego por completo el juego_

— _¿Ustedes de nuevo? ¿Acaso vienen por más?_ — Pregunta Haruna un poco fastidiada

— _¿Por qué las tratas así Haruna? Son mis hermanas menores para que sepas_ — Responde Lala con un poco de molestia

— _¡TUS HERMANAS!_ — Gritaron Haruna, Yui y Mikan muy sorprendidas ante tal noticia mientras que la par de magas se quitan la túnica blanca revelándose como un atuendo muy extravagante que consta de una ropa de rayas negras y verdes para la chica de cabello corto y rosado, la otra que es de un par de coletas lleva la ropa de color entre negro y rosado

— _Hola a todos me llamo Nana Aster Deviluke, es un gusto conocerlas_ — Se presenta un poco exaltada y animada la chica de 2 coletas y de ropa de rayas negras y rosadas de nombre Nana

— _Un gusto a todos. Me llamo Momo Velia Deviluke, espero que nos llevemos bien _— Se presenta de forma muy cordial la chica de corto cabello rosado y de ropa de rayas negras e verdes de nombre Momo

— _Igual es un placer… A decir verdad, se notan que son tus hermanas Lala… De casualidad ¿Ustedes fueron la que hicieron este juego? _— Pregunta Yui con mucha sospecha

— _Exacto. Este juego se hizo con lo último de la tecnología de realidad virtual del planeta Deviluke para simular un juego de aventura. Hicimos este juego por pura diversión y también como regalo de bienvenida de nuestra parte_ — Explica Momo muy detallada

— _Se podría saber ¿Para que vinieron a la tierra en primer lugar?_ — Pregunta Yami manteniendo su postura estoica

— _Vinimos únicamente a visitar a nuestra querida hermana mayor, eso es todo_ — Responde Nana con una agradable sonrisa

— _¿En serio? ¿Eso es todo? _— Vuelve a preguntar Yami viendo fijamente a las gemelas

— _Esta bien… también vinimos a conocer al prometido de nuestra hermana. Si mal recuerdo se llama Rito Yuki ¿O me equivoco?_ — Dijo Momo haciendo una pose pensativa y al mencionar el nombre del caballero dorado de Aries, las chicas se ponen muy nostálgicas como tristes al recordarlo

— _Mi maestro no se encuentra por los momentos. Pero sé que volverá_ — Comenta Yami muy seria

— _Pasando a otro tema. Veamos cómo le va a ese Caballero Oscuro_ — Propone Mikan mientras ella y las demás bajan por las escaleras para presenciar el enfrentamiento

Volviendo al enfrentamiento entre el Caballero Oscuro y el gran dragón, este tiene serias cortadas en parte del cuerpo mas las alas dañadas por múltiples cortes aparte de mostrarse muy furioso lanzando varias bolas de fuego sin vacilar, mientras que el caballero tiene algunos cortes y quemaduras en parte de la armadura mas varias grietas en el casco a casi que en cualquier momento pudiese desquebrajarse a la vez que esquiva cada ataque de la forma más ágil posible. Tras esquivar una serie de bolas de fuego llega a contraatacar con un rayo de energía oscura a toda potencia y remata con dar un gran salto para clavar su espada en la cabeza del dragón lográndolo matarlo definitivamente… O eso se creía hasta que la creatura comienza a brillar de repente y explota en plan kamikaze que ilumina todo el lugar, por parte de las chicas que presenciaron la escena se cubrieron los ojos por la extensa iluminación que al disiparse ven por varios preocupadas del estado del Caballero Oscuro que al verlo en donde esta se quedan petrificadas totalmente y casi con la mandíbula pisando suelo

— _¿¡Rito!?_ — Dijeron las chicas a excepción de las hermanas de Lala, al mismo tiempo tras ver que el casco del Caballero Oscuro es destruido revelando su verdadera identidad, no siendo otro más que Rito Yuki que de alguna forma logro infiltrarse al juego. Corren hacia donde esta pero de repente son detenidas sin poder moverse al igual que el caballero, hasta que se escucha una voz anunciando:

**¡Felicidades! ¡Han logrado derrotar al gran dragón y a rescatar a la princesa!**

**¡En hora buena ganaron el juego!**

Tras ese anuncio todo se vuelve negro al instante, al segundo siguiente se ven a todas ya en el mundo real con sus ropas normales y entre todas fijan su mirada hacia Rito

— _Rito ¿En dónde has estado? Ha pasado mucho tiempo_ — Pregunta Lala muy sorprendida como conmocionada al igual que las demás

— _Hola Lala y hola a todas, puedo ver que me extrañaron mucho_ — Saluda Rito después de una larga ausencia mientras se rasca la nuca un poco nervioso — _Veo en todas ustedes que tienen muchas preguntas. Voy a responder las que me son posibles… Pero esto va a ser muy largo_ — Comenta de forma motivacional mientras que las chicas lo miran fijamente dejándolo muy incomodo y con ganas de tele transportarse a otro lugar

**Fin del capitulo**

**Notas del Autor: He vuelto después de un año de ausencia. Y lo lamento por todos aquellos que estuvieron esperando por un nuevo capítulo, de verdad que lo lamento pero lo importante ahora que el fic volvió de una larga ausencia y lo mismo para los demás**

**Para quienes notaron el cambio de formato de guion a tradicional se debe a cuestiones reglamentarias de la pagina donde prohíbe los fics escritos a formato teatral. Cabe resaltar que reescribir el fic cambiándole el formato fue una tarea sumamente complicada que me tomo 2 meses en hacerlo, ni hablar de lo tedioso y cansado que resulta retocar un trabajo ya hecho, por no decir que no quiero que otro escritor pase por esto que de verdad fue toda una pesadilla reeditar el fic desde cero **

**Para quienes leyeron este fic con anterioridad y hayan notado que los capítulos de la saga de los 9 Bijus hayan sido removidos es para que sea un fic aparte cuyo título será: El Ataque de los 9 Bijus. Que será ubicado en la sección de crossovers de Saint Seiya y Naruto para más información. La razón de esto es para centrarse únicamente en el apartado de To Love Ru con elementos de Saint Seiya claro está dado que esa saga sin querer desbalanceo el aspecto crossover de ambas series. Por ende la saga de los 9 Bijus será tratado como un fic aparte pero vinculado con este fic y también con otro de nombre Alma Dorada y Monstruos para aclarar más detalles **

**Sin más me despido, pero no sin antes de recomendar que dejen sus reviews y sugerencias para futuros capítulos o con respecto a los demás fics que tengo publicados. Pero por favor si de verdad quieren que continúe el fic, dejen sus reviews para saber su opinión y su interés por el fic **

**Sin más hasta el siguiente capítulo titulado: La Clon de ¿Rito? **


	11. La Clon de Rito

**Capítulo 9: La Clon de Rito**

En la casa de los tíos de Rito, este sentado en un cómodo sillón está bebiendo te tranquilamente y en frente de, él está Haruna, Mikan y Yui sentadas en el sofá de la sala, por los lados esta Lala con una expresión muy alegre y del otro lado están las hermanas de Lala, Momo y Nana viendo fijamente al caballero dorado y de lado de este está Yami poniéndose en una postura de guardaespaldas

— _Ok seré honesto y directo_ — Rito para de beber su té y abre los ojos de poco a poco — _Durante éstos 2 meses estuve en una actividad especial de la Fundación Graude, que requería que asistiese junto a otros amigos. No puedo dar más detalles del asunto por cargos de confidencialidad con la fundación_ — Termina de explicar mientras vuelve a beber su te

— _Dinos la verdad Rito. Ya lo sabemos todo _— Dijo Yui mostrándose muy calmada

— _No sé a qué se refiere señorita Kotegawa ¿Podría explicar si no es mucha molestia?_ — Pregunta Rito mostrándose muy formal

— _No es necesario que lo ocultes Rito. Sabemos que eres un caballero y que luchas por la justicia al servicio de la diosa griega Atenea, y que de lo que recuerdo era que tus puños desgarran el aire y de que un punta pie abren las estrellas. Kiki me contó el resto_ — Dijo Mikan mostrándose muy animada y con una pequeña sonrisa

Al escuchar eso, Rito da un pequeño suspiro y cierra los ojos manteniendo la calma — Kiki

— _Eh... Si Rito _— Llega Kiki a la sala mientras sujeta la pared con una expresión muy nerviosa

— _Dime ¿Qué fue lo que les contaste? No te lo había dicho que se tenía que mantener en secreto_ — Pregunta Rito con un tono de voz muy serio

— _¡Por favor Rito compréndeme! ¡Fue Lala y Yami quienes dijeron todo, lo juro! — Responde Kiki muy asustado y nervioso _— Aparte que me obligaron en detallar todo. Hasta en mostrar mis habilidades psíquicas

— _¿Es verdad eso chicas?_ — Pregunta Rito, abriendo un poco el ojo izquierdo para ver a Lala y esta asiente sin más

— _Si, es que veía a Mikan muy preocupada por ti. Y no solo ella sino también a Haruna y Yui que no paraban de ir aquí cada día a querer visitarte, por lo que vi necesario decirles la verdad de tu secreto para que se sintieran seguras_ — Responde Lala con mucha convicción mientras Rito fija su atención en las chicas del frente

Tras la sincera respuesta de Lala, el joven caballero da un ligero suspiro de relajo y mira a todas muy reflexivo ante el asunto — _Puedo entender que estabas muy preocupada por mi Lala. Pero contarle a todas de mi secreto fue un acto muy imprudente_

— _¿Y qué hay de mí? Si a mí me contaste todo acerca de los caballeros y el cosmos sin ningún problema_ — Pregunta Haruna señalándose a si misma con el dedo

— _Sabia que me había olvidado de algo importante_ — Pensó Rito dándose un palmazo de su error de contarle todo a Haruna hace unos meses sin si quiera haberle borrado la memoria para que no dijera nada

— _No se preocupe maestro. Si se trata de su secreto solo entre todas las que están presentes aquí lo saben y hemos prometido no decírselo a nadie más, por ende su secreto está a salvo con nosotras_ — Informa Yami

— _Ok... Al menos es una buena noticia... Supongo _— Comenta el joven caballero con algo de ironía

— _Pues a decir verdad Rito. No me imaginaba que fueses una especie de guerrero con habilidades especiales... Aunque tampoco me esperaba de que Lala fuese una extraterrestre ni mucho menos una princesa la verdad_ — Dijo Yui con cierta incredulidad y un poco de asombro

— _Ni yo me imaginaba que hasta Kiki tuviera habilidades extraordinarias_ — Dijo Mikan mientras mira a Kiki y este esboza una sonrisa nerviosa

— _Bueno... Es que entre Rito y yo concordamos en mantenerlo en secreto para no preocuparlas ¡Pero yo le sugerí a que dijera la verdad desde el principio!_ — Responde Kiki a su defensa

— _Gracias Kiki no tenías que recordármelo — Dijo Rito con mucho sarcasmo_ — Si tienen alguna pregunta, por favor levanten la mano

Todas levantan la mano al mismo tiempo al escuchar la sugerencia y la primera en hablar es Haruna — _Una cosa Rito ¿Esos poderes que tienes como son y cómo los usas? También que habilidades tienes en general_

— _Pues estoy muy especializado en habilidades psíquicas más que nada, como telequinesis, telepatía, tele transportación y Pirokinesis. Pero todo mi poder como todos los demás de mi clase provienen del cosmos_ — Explica Rito mientras que la siguiente en levantar es Yui

— _¿Que es el cosmos? ¿Es algún tipo de poder?_

— _Esto va a ser largo..._ — Después de una larga y profunda explicación del cosmos, todas excepto Lala y Yami se quedan perplejas al escuchar del daño a nivel atómico que puede generar, más las diferentes velocidades como superar la mismísima velocidad de la luz, hasta poder hacer cosas imposibles como distorsionar el espacio-tiempo — _¿Alguna otra pregunta? _— La siguiente en levantar es Mikan

— _Si así de poderoso es el cosmos ¿No temen de que lleguen a causar destrucción por accidente o algo parecido?_ —

— _Buena pregunta. Para empezar una vez que uno despierta su cosmos ya de ahí lo demás consiste en aprender a dominarlo a la perfección o a un punto aceptable de acuerdo a su rango. Tras eso uno fácilmente puede manejar el rango de los ataques por donde quiera, sea a nivel colateral o únicamente al objetivo en cuestión sin destruir lo ajeno, pero la potencia del ataque se mantiene sin importar al rango que sea lanzado, sea colateral o a un solo punto en especial. Por lo que en palabras simples no hay temor que yo o Kiki hagamos más daño de lo debido_ — La siguiente y ultima en levantar la mano es Nana

— _Una cosa. De ser así ¿Hasta qué punto puedes destruir con el cosmos?_

— _En realidad no hay un rango en específico en lo que uno con el cosmos pueda destruir, hasta incluso se puede llegar a destruir inmensos cuerpos celestes, o en mi caso que soy un caballero de oro. Puedo fácilmente destruir estrellas y como máximo destruir galaxias si me lo propongo en serio_

— _¿¡Un momento!? ¿Estás diciendo que tienes el poder de destruir galaxias?_ — Pregunta Momo muy impresionada

— _En efecto sí. No por nada el poder del cosmos proviene del mismo universo, hasta mi maestro en una ocasión derroto a un ser capaz de crear dimensiones de bolsillo, por ende destruir galaxias o cuerpos celestes tampoco es nada descabellado cuando el cosmos genera daño a nivel atómico por defecto_ — Explica Rito con mucha tranquilidad

— _¿Y aparte de ti, hay otros con los mismos poderes? Lo digo porque explicaste que perteneces a una orden_ — Pregunta Yui muy interesada

— _Si, hay más como yo o Kiki. En total somos 88 en base a las constelaciones del zodiaco, pero actualmente somos 24, siendo más específicos están los 9 de Bronce, 4 de plata y nosotros 12 de oro. Si no fuera por unos 5 que se retiraron a cuenta propia seriamos en total 30 que están en funcionamiento, por ende quedan 64 puesto libres. Cada uno de ellos con sus propias habilidades_ — Responde Rito de forma reflexiva mientras que Haruna es la siguiente en levantar la mano

— _¿Como cuáles?_

— _Esta mi buen amigo Tsunayoshi Sawada que todo buen caballero de Acuario, tiene un perfecto dominio de los ataques a base del frio y congelar todo lo que quiera, hasta llegar al mismo cero absoluto. Luego esta Naruko como doncella de Géminis, con su poder sobre las dimensiones y el espacio e incluso capaz de crear grandes ilusiones. Que en eso también destaca Hao como doncella de Virgo, cuyo poder sagrado es capaz de purificar a todo ser maligno y privarlo de sus 5 sentidos. Están también 2 amigos cercanos que uno que simboliza Capricornio que usa sus brazos como filosas espadas capaz de cortar toda la materia si se lo propone, otro que simboliza Cáncer que con un impresionante pero aterrador dominio de los espíritus capaz de arrebatarle el alma a cualquiera y enviarlo al peor de los infiernos_ — Mientras Rito explicaba las capacidades de cada uno de los demás caballeros y doncellas, las chicas excepto Lala y Yami se dejaron impresionar ante lo que pueden hacer aunque entre Haruna y Momo le entraron escalofríos sobre el caballero capaz de arrebatarle el alma a cualquier ser

— _No me imaginaba que ellas y Tsuna fueran parte también... Aunque pensándolo bien llegaron al mismo tiempo que Rito, por lo que tiene mucho sentido_ — Comenta Haruna de forma pensativa

— _Pero una cosa. Así como prometieron que guardarían mi identidad de caballero en secreto, por favor hagan lo mismo que ellos, ni quiero que ellos pasen por momentos incomodos_ — Sugiere Rito — _¿Alguna otra pregunta?_

— _No gracias. Creo que ya es suficiente por hoy, aun me cuesta creer que seas capaz de hacer tales cosas ¿Eres humano verdad?_ — Pregunta Yui un poco inquieta

— _Totalmente, en si el poder del cosmos no es algo que se obtiene por arte de magia. Tuve que pasar por un entrenamiento que casi me costó la vida en más de una ocasión, pero tras 5 años de largo entrenamiento dieron sus frutos y ahora estoy en el puesto del nuevo caballero de Aries_ — Explica Rito mientras empuña su mano derecha con mucho orgullo

— _Sabes Rito. Con lo poderoso que eres, es imposible que haya alguien que te derrote_ — Dijo Lala muy animada

— _Yo quisiera creer eso, pero lastimosamente no es así_ — Dijo Rito con ligera melancolía dejando a todo el mundo preocupado

— _¿A qué se debe eso Maestro?_ — Pregunta Yami muy preocupada

— _Verán, la razón porque me ausente durante todo este tiempo fue porque me estaba recuperando de una misión que casi me costó la vida. Mejor dicho, casi muero en 2 ocasiones y no fue una sensación muy agradable que digamos_ — Responde Rito con una sonrisa nerviosa — _Para dejarlo más claro entre los de rango de oro, yo estaría como el más débil de todos y mis otros compañeros son muy superiores a mí en lo que a poder se refiere_

— _Pero Maestro ¿No le molesta que sea el más débil de su orden?_ — Vuelve a preguntar Yami

— _Para nada. No estoy obsesionado con ser el más fuerte, estoy bien como estoy ahora. Aparte de que tal vez sea el más débil en comparación de mis camaradas, pero eso no significa que mi poder igualmente está a un nivel muy considerable_ — Explica Rito con una sonrisa de confianza

— _Así se habla Rito_ — Comenta Kiki muy animado — _Mientras tanto yo me encargare de ser el siguiente caballero de Aries y me asegurare de ser el más poderoso, logrando superar al maestro Mu y a ti especialmente_

— _Mejor me voy. Ya he tenido suficiente_ — Insinúa Yui mientras se levanta de su asiento — _Adiós Rito, espero verte mañana en clases_

— _Como guste señorita Kotegawa_ — Asiente Rito muy cortes

— _Yo también me voy, ya pronto anochecerá_ — Se despide Haruna

Mientras Yui y Haruna, entre Mikan, Momo y Nana comienzan a rodear a Rito mirándolo muy fijamente

— _¿Podrías enseñarme como despertar el cosmos?_ — Pregunta Momo muy interesada

— _¿Cómo es ese maestro que te enseño todo sobre el cosmos Rito?_ — Pregunta Mikan

— _Muéstrame todas tus habilidades, si de verdad puedes destruir galaxias_ — Pide Nana un poco incrédula

— _Chicas, chicas. Todo a su tiempo por favor. Dejare claro desde ahora que no hare demostraciones de ningún tipo mucho menos por mero capricho, porque en primera y principal tengo un estricto código de honor que impide que use mi poder para beneficio personal. Por lo que por favor no me pidan hacer demostraciones_ — Responde Rito un poco intranquilo

— _Perdóname Rito, fui muy impertinente_ — Se disculpa Mikan

— _Ah que lata, y decías que tienes el poder de destruir cuerpos celestes. Lo más seguro es que solo decías puras fanfarronadas_ — Dijo Nana muy decepcionada

— _Di lo que quiera, no me afecta en lo absoluto como tampoco tengo necesidad de estar mostrando mis poderes de caballero por mero capricho infantil_ — Dijo Rito en defensa propia

— _Rito ¿Es verdad que estuviste a punto de morir? ¿Cómo fue exactamente? _— Pregunta Lala muy preocupada

— _No quiero entrar en detalles. Es algo que prefiero olvidar para no estar sufriendo a estas altura. Solo diré que no es algo muy agradable el sentir que la vida terminara de una forma muy dolorosa_ — Dijo Rito con una sonrisa nerviosa

— _¿Y no tienes miedo de que algo así vuelva a pasar?_ — Vuelve a preguntar Lala

— _Para bien o para mal eso forma parte de ser un caballero o doncella. Por lo que puede más adelante me enfrente ante amenazas muy poderosas y al luchar contra ellas pondría mi vida en riesgo. En ese caso no tengo razón del porque tener miedo de algo que ya forma parte de mi profesión _— Explica Rito con serenidad

— _Ya veo... ¿Pero crees que pueda ayudar? Soy princesa del reino más poderoso de toda la galaxia. En algo te puedo ayudar _— Sugiere Lala

— _Gracias por la sugerencia, sé que te preocupas por mí. Pero tengo que rechazarlo, no quiero que salgas lastimada por mi culpa, o peor que mueras. Si eso llegase a pasar sería algo que no me lo perdonaría en lo absoluto_ — Responde Rito con ligera melancolía

— _Estoy de acuerdo con lo que dijo el señor Rito. Recuerda usted señorita Lala que eres alguien muy importante para el reino de Deviluke, por lo que no puede darse el lujo de arriesgarse la vida, ni mucho menos para un terrícola como el señor Rito_ — Interviene Peke con ligera seriedad

— _Esta bien Peke, lo entiendo. Perdóname Rito por ser una entrometida_ — Se retira Lala muy triste

— _Lo siento Lala. Sé que esto lo haces por mí, pero lo que menos quiero es ponerte en peligro _— Penso Rito muy reflexivo mientras ve como Lala sube por las escaleras de la casa

* * *

Las horas pasaron y ya en la noche el joven caballero de Aries junto al aprendiz de caballero se preparan para dormir

— _¿Una cosa Rito? _— Pregunta Kiki muy curioso estando acostado en su cama

— _¿Que ocurre Kiki? ¿Tienes una pregunta acaso?_ — Interroga Rito con duda

— _¿Cómo te fue durante esa misión? ¿Fue muy peligrosa acaso? ¿Y qué paso después?_

— _Pues la misión fue hasta por decirlo sencilla hasta cierto punto, pero quede muy lesionado por descuidarme mucho al grado que por mi torpeza casi muero. Pero al final todo termino bien, que hasta incluso se logró recuperar a una doncella que se creyó desaparecida _— Responde Rito con una ligera sonrisa

— _Ya veo ¿Y cómo le fue a los otros como a Tsuna, Hao y Naruko?_

— _A los demás como Tsukune, Grimmjow, Franky y Hao les fue muy bien, a Tsuna término casi como yo y Ichika perdió un brazo pero gracias a un tratamiento por parte de la gran Atenea logro recuperarlo pero tuvo que pasar por una terapia para estar en óptimas condiciones... Pero Naruko no termino del todo bien _— Responde Rito con ligera seriedad

— _¿Le ocurrió algo malo a Naruko?_

— _Pese que gracias a ella pudimos salir victoriosos al final. Algo provoco que en ella despertara algo que quiso mantener dormido durante mucho tiempo. Para ser más específico se trata de una segunda personalidad que provoca que Naruko se ponga muy violenta como si fuese una demonio_

— _¿Una segunda personalidad?... Si mal recuerdo Saga tenía ese problema de que su mente estaba dividida en 2 personalidades, una buena y la otra mala ¿Sera que acaso Naruko heredo ese detalle?_ — Insinúa Kiki muy curioso

— _Según tengo entendido que normalmente los que nacen bajo la constelación de Géminis, nacen bajo una estrella maldita y así ha sido desde la era del mito. Por lo que no es de extrañarse que Naruko padezca de ese problema. Aunque tomando en cuenta la constelación de Géminis que se caracteriza por ser la dualidad entre el bien y el mal no es descabellado que Naruko tenga un alter ego simbolizando bastante bien su constelación_ — Explica Rito de forma reflexiva

— _Interesante cuestión ¿Pero ella está bien actualmente?_ — Pregunta Kiki un poco preocupado

— _Pues después de varios exámenes psicológicos Naruko se recuperó en parte logrando poder controlar su otra personalidad. Pero debe procurar no enojarse o estresarse porque si no su otra parte podría despertar y causar estragos, por lo que debe mantenerse lo más tranquila posible a todo momento_ — Responde Rito mostrándose muy pensativo

— _Ok tendré cuidado con Naruko de ahora en adelante. Adiós Rito que tengas buenas noches_ — Kiki se pone a dormir mientras que el joven caballero de Aries hace lo mismo

* * *

Dentro del cuarto de la princesa Devilukeniana, yace acostada en su gran cama despierta mientras medita todo lo ocurrido hoy con Rito. Pero las palabras que dijo mientras en aquella misión la dejaron muy inquieta

— _Casi muero en 2 ocasiones y no fue una sensación muy agradable que digamos_ —

— _¿De verdad Rito estuvo a punto de morir y no le preocupa? ¿Que pasaría si de verdad muera?_ — Pensó Lala muy preocupada mientras poco a poco cierra los ojos ya comenzando a dormir

En otro lugar se ve a la princesa Devilukeniana en medio de una pradera de flora con su vestimenta usual y camina por los alrededores de la pradera viendo las bellas flores de distintos colores. Sigue recorriendo hasta encontrarse con alguien en especial

— _¿Rito? ¿Qué haces aquí? _— Pregunta Lala al ver al caballero de Aries

— _Lala vine aquí a protegerte_ — Responde Rito muy serio

— _¿Protegerme? ¿Pero de quién? _— Vuelve a preguntar Lala muy confundida

— _De... ¡Ughh! _— Antes que terminara de informar, de forma sorpresiva llega un extraño hombre de cabello color lila con una sombra en el rostro cubriéndole los ojos y ataca a Rito con clavar sus dedos en la espalda del mismo, luego lo levanta

— _Estoy muy decepcionado de ti Rito Yuki. Pensé que eras alguien muy fuerte, pero solo resultaste ser un debilucho que no sirve para nada _— Replica el misterioso hombre mientras tira a Rito al piso para luego golpearlo sin la menor gota de piedad — _¿Cómo puedes llamarte a ti caballero del más alto rango siendo tan débil? ¡Responde! _— Sigue golpeando salvajemente al pobre caballero de Aries

— _¡No Rito! ¡No! _— Grita Lala muy horrorizada mientras corre a donde está el caballero de Aries

— _¡No Lala! ¡Huye! Esto es demasiado peligroso yo me encargo_ — Exclama Rito muy serio con el rostro deformado tras los golpes que sufrió

Lala hace caso omiso y sigue corriendo a donde esta Rito. Pero de forma inexplicable mientras Lala sigue corriendo para acercarse lo más que pueda, se aleja mucho de la escena y sigue presenciando de como el pobre Rito es masacrado cruelmente por el misterioso hombre hasta que este decide arrancarla brutalmente la cabeza de un solo jalón. Y luego aprieta la cabeza con las manos hasta aplastarla de la forma más grotesca posible haciendo un espectáculo de sangre, huesos rotos y sesos esparcidos para al final reírse como un completo sádico

* * *

— _¡RIIITOOOOOO! _— Grita Lala totalmente aterrada cayendo en shock tras ver como muere Rito de forma brutal

— _¡Rito! _— Lala despierta de golpe después de haber sido víctima de una horrida pesadilla — O_h dios... Que bien que solo ha sido un sueño _— Se dijo a si misma muy aliviada — _Aunque me preocupa mucho de que Rito pueda morir por no ser tan fuerte como el dice. Ojala pudiera ayudarlo en algo, aunque sea poder clonarlo... ¿Un momento? ¡Ya se! _— Se levanta de su cama muy motivada y se dirige a su laboratorio personal

— _Señorita Lala ¿Que hace despierta a estas horas? _— Pregunta Peke un poco somnoliento

— _Peke quiero que traigas todas mis herramientas ahora mismo. Hare un proyecto muy importante y necesito todo el tiempo necesario_ — Ordena Lala muy seria mientras comienza a teclear las computadoras en busca de datos

* * *

Al día siguiente en plena mañana, Rito con el uniforme ya listo va a ver a Lala a su habitación pero ve una nota en la puerta que dice:

Lo siento estoy ocupada en un invento muy importante. Por favor no molestar

— _Sea lo que sea mejor no me atrevo a preguntar. Iré a la escuela sin ella _— Pensó Rito al ver la nota y luego se retira

Mientras el joven caballero de Aries va en camino hacia la escuela como si fuese un chico normal, en el transcurso del camino llega uno de sus colegas

— _Hola Tsuna ¿También vas a volver a la escuela?_ — Saluda Rito de forma cordial

— _Todo para mantener apariencias. Aparte que tampoco es bueno ausentarse por mucho_ — Comenta Tsuna muy tranquilo

— _¿Y qué hay de Hao y Naruko? ¿Ellas vendrán?_ — Pregunta Rito con curiosidad

— _¿Preguntabas por nosotras Rito?_ — Un poco a lo lejos llegan Naruko y Hao para luego juntarse al recorrido del par de caballeros

— ¿_Cómo te con volver a encontrarte con Lala y las demas?_ — Pregunta Hao muy tranquila

— _Pues... Tienen que saber de esto _— Rito le explica a los demás de que Kiki le divulgo el secreto a Haruna, Mikan y Yui mas de las hermanas de Lala

— _Por todos los santos. Como se le pudo ocurrirle a Kiki revelar tales cosas _— Tsuna se da un palmazo en la frente muy decepcionado

— _¿Me pregunto como hicieron para obligarlo a que revele todo? _— Se pregunta Naruko a si misma muy curiosa

— _Guau no me imaginaba de que Lala tuviese 2 hermanas menores_ — Dijo Hao ligeramente sorprendida

— _No se preocupen, entre todas ellas prometieron que no divulgaran nada a nivel público. Por lo que el secreto está a salvo por los momentos _— Explica Rito con ligera seriedad

* * *

Mientras los 4 guerreros de oro logran llegar a la escuela, en la propia entrada de la institución varios estudiantes se quedan parados al verlos llegar

— _Oh dios son ellos_ — Dijo una estudiante muy sorprendida mientras comienza a correr muy despavorida al igual que muchos

— _¿Que rayos está pasando? ¿Porque todo el mundo está corriendo?_ — Pregunta Tsuna sin tener idea de lo que pasa

En menos de unos minutos medio millar de estudiantes de la escuela salen de todos lados y comienzan a rodear al cuarteto de dorados con alabanzas, gritos de alegría por partes de las chicas e insinuaciones románticas por parte de los chicos más uno que otro saludo

— _Vaya, no sabía que tanto nos extrañaban_ — Dijo Rito muy sorprendido del recibimiento por parte de los estudiantes

— _Que gente tan considerada_ — Dijo Hao con una alegre sonrisa mientras respondía a cada saludo

Entre toda la multitud llega Saki con sus asistentes y esta se lanza a abrazar a Rito, pegando su rostro con el del caballero — _¿Me extrañaste mi adorado príncipe? Te sentías muy solo sin mi_

Luego llega Run y hace lo mismo que Saki al saltarse encima del caballero e pegar su cara con la de, el —_¡Volviste Rito! ¡Te extrañe mucho!_

— _¡Hey tú! ¡Lárgate! Rito es solo mío_ — Ordena Saki de mala gana

— _Cállate ¿No vez que estoy en un momento muy importante?_ — Insinúa Run de forma presumida mientras que Saki le agarra el cabello y la golpea, luego ella se levanta para hacerle lo mismo y dando comienzo a una pelea

— _¿Tiene que suceder esto en momentos como este? _— Pensó Rito con mucha decepción al ver a Saki y Run pelearse entre ellas

Comienza a sonar un fuerte silbato que llama la atención a todo el mundo, que no era otra que Yui junto a los demás miembros del comité de disciplina

— _¡Todo el mundo a clases ahora mismo! _— Ordena Yui con total autoridad

— _¿Para qué? ¿No vez que estamos dándole la bienvenida a grandes estudiantes? _— Pregunta uno de los estudiantes de la multitud

— _Por su bien háganle caso a la señorita Kotegawa. Vuelvan todos a sus respectivas aulas_ — Recalca Rito muy serio

— _¿Tu también Rito? _— Dijo Saki confundida

— _¿No querrán verme enojado? ¿O sí? _— Insinúa Rito con una mirada fulminante que aterra a todo el mundo y que hace que todos vuelvan al interior de la escuela como ovejas directos al rebaño

— _Bueno... Ahora podemos ir tranquilos_ — Comenta Naruko mientras ella y los demás caminan directo al interior del edificio

— _Gracias Rito por mantener el orden _— Agradece Yui bajando la mirada

— _De nada señorita Kotegawa. Solo estaba cumpliendo mi deber como miembro del comité de disciplina _— Dijo Rito muy tranquilo

— _Por cierto ¿En dónde está Lala que no la veo?_ — Pregunta Yui viendo por los lados

— _Esta en la casa haciendo un invento _— Responde Rito

— _¿Y que está inventando Lala?_ — Pregunta Naruko con curiosidad

— _No tengo idea y no quiero saber en lo absoluto_ — Responde Rito queriendo ignorar lo que está haciendo Lala ahora mismo

* * *

En el laboratorio de la princesa Devilukeniana, pone una manzana dentro de una gran capsula, luego cierra la puerta de la capsula y teclea unos botones para después abrir la capsula e tomar la manzana. Y en pocos segundos la puerta se cierra para que la capsula comience a ejecutar una serie de comandos complejos brillando en un intenso blanco hasta terminar su función y al abrir automáticamente la puerta sale una corriente de humo que al disiparse sale una manzana idéntica. Por ultimo Lala toma la manzana y da un mordisco

— _Funciona. Por fin está terminado_ — Comenta Lala muy animada y detrás de ella aparece Yami con su clásica expresión estoica

— _¿De verdad ese invento funciona? _— Pregunta Yami un poco curiosa

— _Prueba si quieres_ — Lala le da la manzana a Yami y esta se la come entero — _Logre replicar el ADN de una fruta terrícola. Con esta máquina podría replicar a cualquier organismo_

— _Interesante... Tengo una idea. Si esa máquina replica el ADN ¿Porque no mezclar ADN de otros especímenes para crear algo mucho más poderoso?_ — Sugiere Yami

— _¡Muy buena idea Yami! ¡Así Rito estaría muy feliz conmigo!_ — Asiente Lala muy motivada mientras va a las computadoras a recopilar datos

* * *

Horas después al terminar las clases, el joven caballero de Aries junto a su compañero de Acuario más las doncellas de Géminis y Virgo se van la escuela en pleno atardecer

— _Una cosa Rito_ — Dijo Hao

— _¿Que pasa Hao? ¿Ocurre algo importante?_ — Pregunta Rito

— _¿Crees podamos acompañarte a la casa de tus tíos a visitar a Lala y a Yami? _— Pide Hao muy interesada

— _Por mí no hay problema. Solo les recomiendo que sean amables con las hermanas de Lala_ — Sugiere Rito

— _Esta bien Rito _— Asiente Naruko gustosa

Ya en la puerta de los tíos de Rito, este al abrir la puerta ve a Lala a frente suyo

— _Por fin volviste Rito. Te estaba esperando_ — Dijo Lala muy animada

— _¿Esperando para qué?_ — Pregunta Rito sin tener idea de nada

— _Hola Lala ¿Como esta? Ha pasado mucho tiempo _— Saluda Naruko de forma exaltada

— _¡Hola chicas! Igualmente las extrañaba y también a ti Tsuna_ — Saluda Lala muy alegre

— _Gracias. Igualmente es un placer_ — Asiente Tsuna de forma cordial

— _¿Y de que me estabas esperando Lala? _— Vuelve a preguntar Rito

— _Es que termine mi nuevo invento pensando en ti. Y estoy muy segura de que te va a encantar _— Responde Lala

— _¿Porque algo me dice que esto no va a terminar bien?_ — Pensó Rito con mucha duda al respecto

Ya en la sala del hogar Lala le muestra su nuevo invento a Rito junto a los demás. El invento en cuestión se trata de una gran capsula metálica de aproximadamente 2 metros de largo, tiene una puerta de vidrio color negro y en el centro del mismo un pequeño sistema con botones más una pequeña pantalla para ver los datos

— _¿Que se supone que es esto Lala?_ — Pregunta Rito mirando con atención la capsula

— _Te presento mi ¡Capsula de Clonación! Lo último en tecnología para la replicación de ADN —_ Responde Lala muy orgullosa al mostrar su nuevo invento

— _¿Una máquina de clonación?... Eso es algo parecido a una película de ciencia ficción_ — Comenta Tsuna ligeramente sorprendido

— _¿Y cuál es el motivo del porque hiciste esta máquina Lala?_ — Vuelve a preguntar Rito con un poco de duda al respecto

— _Es que ayer me dijiste que dentro de la profesión de ser un caballero es normal morir en batalla. Más que casi estuviste a punto de morir en la misión que fuiste y estuve muy preocupada por eso. Por lo que hice esta máquina pensando en ti en caso que resultes muerto. Esta máquina te clonara con un poco de tu ADN así todo estará como si no hubieses muerto_ — Explica Lala a detalle

— _No se Lala... La idea en si está bien... Pero a la vez siento como si me quisieras reemplazar _— Insinúa Rito con un poco de duda

— _¿Reemplazarte? Pero no pienso reemplazarte Rito_ — Dijo Lala

— _¿Pero de verdad funciona esa máquina?_ — Pregunta Naruko muy interesada

— _Pues aquí un ejemplo_ — Lala toma un cabello de Rito y abre la puerta de la capsula que dentro se encuentra 2 tipos de cabellos uno rubio y otra de color rosa e pone el cabello del caballero junto a los 2 para luego cerrar la capsula — _¿Veamos si esta mezcla puede funcionar?_ — Pensó mientras teclea una serie de comandos y a continuación la maquina comienza a brillar en un intenso blanco que cubre toda la sala que entre Mikan, Momo y Nana se cubren los ojos

Al disiparse el resplandor la puerta de la capsula sale una gran corriente de humo que a se escuchan unas ligeras pisadas salir de la máquina. Por su parte los caballeros y doncellas se quedan boquiabiertos, pero en especial Rito que inmediatamente se cubre los ojos y se pone de espaldas que también Tsuna instintivamente hace lo mismo, incluso Kiki se pone de espaldas

Tras acabarse el humo de la capsula sale una hermosa chica físicamente parecida a Rito en piel, tamaño, color de ojos y color de cabello siendo un poco más largo, como si fuese su hermana y con firmes pechos copa C. Aparte de estar completamente desnuda... ¿¡Un momento!? ¡Esta desnuda!

— _La-la-la ¿Q-que sig-ni-fica es-esto?_ — Pregunta Rito muy rojo de la vergüenza y nervioso

— _Es tu clon Rito... O bueno casi_ — Responde Lala con un poco de duda mirando a la clon

— _¿En dónde estoy? ¿Y porque me están mirando de esa forma? _— Pregunta la clon de Rito con una voz similar al del caballero de Aries. Solo que más aguda y femenina e ve confundida a todo el mundo que aún se quedan sorprendidos

— _Ta-tal vez por-por-que es-estas des-des-des-nu-da_ — Dijo Naruko muy nerviosa señalando a la clon

— _¿Qué?... Eh... ¡AAHHH! _— Se ve a sí misma la clon y se pone roja como un tomate e se cubre los pechos y entrepierna — _Por favor no me miren_ — Dijo muy avergonzada mientras se pone de espaldas y llegan Mikan e Nana a cubrirla con unas sabanas

— _Descuida, ven con nosotras arriba. Te daremos ropa _— Comenta Mikan mientras ella junto a Nana e Momo se llevan a la clon al segundo piso

* * *

5 Minutos después en la cocina Rito mira muy serio Lala y esta toma asiento como si estuviera en medio de un interrogatorio

— _Explícame de una vez Lala ¿Qué fue lo que paso realmente? _— Interroga Rito con una mirada fulminante

— _Te clone Rito... Bueno casi_ — Responde Lala un poco insegura

— _¿Casi? Si de verdad me clonaste ¿Porque esa clon es una chica en primer lugar _— Vuelve a interrogar Rito con más seriedad

— _Pues... La verdad es que en realidad mezcle tu ADN con el mío y con el de Yami, y lo fusione como parte de un experimento_ — Responde Lala un poco nerviosa

— _Ósea que quieres decir que ni si quiera me clonaste y en cambio creaste a un ser totalmente diferente_ — Insinúa Rito muy decepcionado

— _Te equivocas Rito, si es tu clon... Bueno también es mi clon y de Yami. Pero esto lo hice porque pensé en hacer un clon de ti más fuerte. Como decías que eres el más débil de tu grupo, se me hacía ideal que en caso de que te clonara fuese una versión de ti más poderosa para así que no tengas problemas en enfrentar a seres muy poderosos. Y que forma que mezclar tu ADN con el mío que soy del planeta Deviluke y con Yami que es una gran guerrera. Es la mejor idea de toda la historia _— Explica Lala muy entusiasmada

— _¿Qué?... No puedo creer que se te ocurriese semejante estupidez. Y para colmo que veo que estas intentando jugar a ser dios, que eso es malo en primer lugar _— Dijo Rito mucho más decepcionado

— _¿Porque está mal lo que hago? Si lo hice pensando en ti Rito_ — Dijo Lala muy confundida

— _No lo estas entendiendo. Para empezar estas manipulando la naturaleza a tu antojo con esa bizarra mezcla de mí, de ti y de Yami. Y eso puede acarrear a manejar cosas que pueden estar fuera de tu entendimiento y eso puede llegar a ser muy peligroso _— Explica Rito muy serio

— _Pero maestro yo también apoyo la idea de la princesa en hacer un clon de ti más poderoso. No entiendo porque está molesto si lo único que queremos es ayudarlo _— Interviene Yami en defensa de Lala

— _Haa... Que sea la última vez que hagan de este tipo de cosas. De acuerdo _— Ordena Rito de forma autoritaria

— _De acuerdo Rito_ — Acepta Lala con la mirada baja

— _Y de casualidad ¿Que van hacer con esa clon? Por lo que note es consciente y tiene libre albedrio_ — Insinúa Naruko

— _¡Ya se! La ponemos quedarnos como si fuera parte de la familia. Sería como tu hermana Rito ¿No es genial?_ — Propone Lala muy entusiasmada

— _Tiene sentido en cierto modo. Pero primero veamos cómo es exactamente _— Sugiere Rito un poco calmado

* * *

En la habitación de Mikan, se ve a la clon vestida con una camisa blanca con mangas negras más la marca de Adidas en la frente y pantalones vaqueros azules, ve un poco confundida a las hermanas de Lala que estas la miran muy fijamente

— _Sabes algo. Eres muy bonita para ser la clon de un chico _— Comenta Momo con curiosidad

— _¿Clon? ¿De quién?_ — Pregunta la clon sin tener idea de nada

— _De Rito Yuki, ya sabes, el que eres su clon_ — Explica Nana

— _¿Soy una clon de ese tal Rito? No tenía idea_ — Dijo la clon con mucha inocencia

**TOC. TOC**

— _¿Puedo pasar?_ — Pregunta Rito tras tocar la puerta

— _Adelante pasa_ — Contesta Mikan de forma informal mientras el joven caballero de Aries pasa junto a Lala a ver a la clon

Rito se pone en frente de su clon y la mira muy fijamente — _Hola me llamo Rito Yuki... O creo que lo debes de saber por ser mi clon, hasta supongo que te llamas igual ¿No es asi?_

— _¿Me llamo Rito Yuki? No tenía idea que ese fuese mi nombre como el tuyo o de que fuese una clon de ti _— Responde la clon con total ingenuidad

El joven caballero al escuchar esa respuesta se desconcierta ante la honesta respuesta de la clon — _ Disculpa... ¿De casualidad sabias cómo te llamas? ¿O cómo se llaman todos los que están aquí? ¿Hasta tienes recuerdo de como soy yo? _— Tras una secuencias de preguntas la clon asiente con un no

— _Lo único que se es que salí de esa rara máquina y que estaba desnuda. La verdad no sabía que era una clon o que mi nombre era Rito como el tuyo_ — Explica la clon mientras que el caballero se pone pensativo

— _No tiene idea de nada, hasta parece como si no tuviese recuerdos de nada o tan si quiera supiese del nombre o algo similar... Esto es bastante extraño_ — Pensó Rito mientras reflexiona con respecto a su clon femenino y ve que Lala está conversando con ella

— _Oye Rito ¿Parece que la clon no tiene memoria tuya o de mí? Lo digo porque no parece tener idea de nada _— Dijo Lala señalando con mucha sospecha a la clon

— _No era necesario que dijeras lo obvio_ — Pensó Rito viendo con mucha decepción a Lala, luego le pone su mano derecha en el hombro de la clon — _Tengo una idea. Tu verdadero nombre es Riko... Riko Yuusaki para ser más claro_

— _¿Mi verdadero nombre es Riko Yuusaki? Pues está bien_ — Acepta la clon ahora renombrada Riko Yuusaki

— _¿Porque le das ese nombre maestro?_ — Pregunta Yami un poco curiosa

— _Muy simple, es para distinguirla de mí y darle su propia identidad... Aparte que sería muy incómodo si muchos la llamaran bajo mi nombre creando muchas confusiones_ — Explica Rito mostrándose ligeramente confiado

— _Buena idea, así sabrá quien es quien. Pero ¿Porque el apellido Yuusaki? Si fácilmente le hubieras puesto nuestro apellido_ — Pregunta Mikan un poco confundida

— _Bueno pues... Miren, solo diremos que una hija ilegítima de mi padre que estuvo estudiando desde otro país, algo así como una media hermana mía. Entendido _— Responde Rito un poco apenado

— _¿Pero no sería mejor que fuese tu hermana gemela con el mismo apellido?_ — Sugiere Lala

— _Es una media hermana de parte de mi fallecido papa que vino del extranjero y hasta ahí_ — Insiste Rito alzando un poco la voz — Ahora una pregunta Riko

— _¿Cuál es?_ — Pregunta Riko

— _¿Que sabes hacer con exactitud? Digo, puedo notar que hablas como una persona normal y que reaccionas como alguien normal, por lo que debes de tener consciencia de lo que estás haciendo _— Explica Rito de forma plausiva

— _Pues... Se leer y escribir kanjis, también escritura del planeta Deviluke, se mas o menos cocinar, se pelear a base de artes marciales, hasta un poco de cacería y algo de mitología general — _ Responde Riko haciendo memoria de lo que tiene asimilado como lo que sabe

— _Interesante. Al menos no eres una analfabeta y eso es bueno _— Dijo Rito con una ligera sonrisa — _Analizando bien su respuesta puedo asumir que lo que sabe hacer por mi parte, por Lala y por Yami ¿Tal vez no tiene del todo asimilado lo que son los recuerdos de 3 personas diferentes? Con sus propias experiencias personales_ — Pensó muy serio e analítico

— _Vaya. Por poco pensé que no sabías hacer nada por no saber de todos nosotros. Sin ofender claro esta _— Comenta Momo de forma curiosa

— _Pero si eres la clon de Rito, deberías también de tener esos poderes especiales_ — Insinúa Nana muy interesada

— _¿Poderes especiales? ¿Cuáles? _— Pregunta Riko muy confundida

— _Ya sabes. Esos que se usan a base de una energía llamada cosmos y que te permiten hacer cosas cool como destruir la materia a nivel atómico y poderes psíquicos, entre muchas cosas impresionantes_ — Explica Nana

— _Es verdad, también tienes parte de mi ADN. Por lo que también deberías tener la capacidad de utilizar las habilidades Trans _— Insinúa Yami

— _¿Y que son las habilidades Trans? _— Pregunta otra vez Riko sin tener idea de nada

— _Es una especialidad de poder moldear el cuerpo a voluntad, transformando varias partes en armas o en otra cosa en especial_ — Explica Yami

— _¿Puedo hacer eso? No tenía idea_ — Dijo Riko impresionada

— _¿Porque no lo intentas ahora mismo?_ — Propone Lala

— _Un momento chicas ¿No creen que la están presionando mucho? Apenas acaba de conocernos. Lo mejor que le demos tiempo para que nos conozca mejor_ — Insiste Rito de forma seria

— _Estoy de acuerdo. Digo, si solo me están diciéndome cosas que no tenía idea asumiendo que las conociera. Mejor veo como es todo esto para acostumbrarme _— Insinúa Riko de forma reflexiva

— _Impresionante. Incluso es capaz de razonar de forma coherente de la situación pese a su poco conocimiento ¿Tal vez no me tengo que preocuparme tanto?_ — Pensó Rito un poco impresionado — _Lo mejor que nos presentemos todos ante ella para que nos conozcan bien_

* * *

Tras tantas explicaciones Rito pide a todas que se presenten ante la clon y ella también lo hace de la forma más formal y cordial posible. Tal vez heredado de la personalidad de Rito como también de Lala en su estatus de princesa, luego bajan al primer piso en donde Riko se presenta ante los guerreros de Atenea y el mismo caballero de Aries les pide a sus camaradas de forma discreta que no le hagan preguntas a la clon para evitar incomodarla. Cada uno de los guerreros le cuentan a la clon como son tanto en su vida como estudiantes como también en sus habilidades como caballero en el caso de Tsuna y en las doncellas tales como Hao e Naruko. La clon asimila bien toda la información que obtiene de cada persona que llega a conocer pero también siente ligera curiosidad con las habilidades sobrenaturales de los camaradas de Aries. Tras unas horas los guerreros de Atenea se despiden y entre el caballero e Lala se plantean en donde dormirá Riko

— _¿En dónde va a dormir Riko?_ — Dijo Rito muy pensativo

— _¿Porque no duerme contigo y con Kiki? _— Sugiere Lala

— _No gracias. Aunque seria de mal gusto si dejamos que duerma aquí en la sala, por lo que mejor sea que duerma en tu habitación con Yami y tus hermanas _— Propone Rito

— _No estoy seguro si sea adecuado, lo digo porque Momo y Nana están teniendo una discusión, y al parecer que Yami no se lleva del todo bien con ellas, por lo que no estaría bien que ella tuviese un mal rato con ellas_ — Explica Lala un poco preocupada — _¡Ya se! ¿Porque no le preguntamos a donde quiere pasar la noche? _— Va hacia donde está la clon muy entusiasmada — _¡Hey Riko! ¿En dónde quieres pasar la noche?_

— _Pues no estoy segura... ¿Tal vez en donde pueda estar más cómoda? Supongo _— Responde Riko un poco dudosa

— _¿Y porque no lo decidimos a la suerte? _— Lala saca una moneda de su bolsillo — _Si sale cara dormirás en mi habitación conmigo. Si sale sello dormirás en la habitación de Rito junto con Kiki ¿Qué tal?_

— _Ok acepto _— Asienta Riko

— _Me parece una buena idea_ — Dijo Rito de forma comprensiva — _Por favor que sea cara, que sea cara _— Pensó ligeramente nervioso

Lala lanza la moneda y al caer pone la mano para ver el resultado — _Salió sello, por lo que Riko dormirá con Rito, que bien_

— _No hay problema_ — Dijo Rito muy tranquilo — _¿Acaso el universo le encanta conspirar en mi contra? _— Pensó internamente frustrado

* * *

Minutos después en la habitación de Rito, este le cuenta a Kiki con respecto a lo de la clon y le pide que duerma en el armario lo cual el aprendiz de caballero acepta de buena fe al ver el considerable tamaño. El caballero de Aries saca un futon y sabanas para preparar a donde dormirá Riko, luego esta se acuesta en el futon muy cómoda y ve a Rito acostarse en su cama

— _¿Una pregunta? Es sobre que quisiera aclarar _— Pregunta Riko con ligera duda

— _¿De qué se trata? ¿Es algo importante?_ — Dijo Rito ligeramente preocupado

— _Es sobre esos amigos tuyos. Los que se hacen llamarse Tsuna, Naruko y Hao _— Responde Riko

— _¿Que hay con ellos? Debo dejar claro que son buenas personas y se puede confiar en ellos_ — Explica Rito con una ligera sonrisa

— _Eso lo sé. Lo que me daba curiosidad que ellos explicaban que eran capaces de hacer cosas fueras de lo imaginable, hasta la que se hace llamar Hao me explico sobre una energía llamada cosmos que reside en todo ser vivo_ — Responde Riko muy interesada

— _Exacto, gracias a esa energía llamada cosmos son capaces de hacer todo tipo de hazañas impresionante. Hasta yo domino ese poder a la perfección para que sepas_ — Dijo Rito de forma cordial

— _También me dijeron que tu también usabas de ese poder. A lo que iba era para saber si ¿Yo también puedo usar de ese cosmos?... Digo soy clon de ti ¿O no? _— Insinúa Riko

— _Tienes un punto. Mejor hablemos de eso mañana ¿Qué te parece?_ — Propone el caballero de Aries

— _Esta bien, por mí no hay problema _— Responde la clon mientras ya comienza a dormir

— _Era cuestión de tiempo que se enterara sobre el cosmos. Al fin y al cabo tiene mi ADN después de todo ¿Espero que tenga suerte en dominar el cosmos? _— Pensó Rito de buena fe mientras ya empieza a dormir por su parte

* * *

Al día siguiente en plena mañana Rito se pone su uniforme escolar, luego baja al primer piso con Lala listos para ir a la escuela. Pero es interrumpido por Riko

— _Disculpa ¿Pero no me ibas a enseñar sobre el cosmos?_ — Pregunta Riko

— _Ah disculpa. Por ahora voy a ir a la escuela, si quieres ¿Deja que Kiki te enseñe lo básico?_ — Propone Rito mientras señala a Kiki

— _Eh yo?... Pues no tengo problema... O eso creo_ — Dijo Kiki un poco dudoso y luego se pone en frente de la clon — _Como dijo Rito, solo puedo enseñarte lo básico del cosmos ¿Estas bien con eso?_

— _No importa. Por algo se empieza _— Asiente Riko de buena fe

— _Mejor aún... Bueno ya me tengo que ir_ — Se despide Rito junto con Lala dejando a Riko sola con Kiki

— _Ok Riko... Ven conmigo para enseñarte acerca del cosmos_ — Ordena Kiki y la clon lo sigue hasta el patio de la casa

* * *

Con Rito y Lala en camino hacia la escuela

— _Una cosa Rito ¿Que le ibas a enseñarle a Riko exactamente?_ — Pregunta Lala muy curiosa

— _Era con respecto al tema del cosmos. Quería que le enseñara a como despertar el cosmos_ — Responde Rito muy calmado

— _Eso es genial ¿Crees que me puedas enseñar en como despertar el cosmos?_ — Insinúa Lala muy animada

— _No Lala, no te enseñare tal cosa_ — Responde Rito de forma cortante

— _¿¡Pero porque no!? ¿¡Y a Riko si!? _— Exclama Lala de forma infantil

— _Porque en primera Riko es mi clon más que nada, aparte pese a su poco tiempo tiene asimilado conocimientos de ciertas cosas departe tuya, mía incluso de Yami. Por ende que hay una pequeña probabilidad de que Riko aprenda y domine el cosmos en poco tiempo, pero es solo una probabilidad más que nada _— Explica Rito muy tranquilo — _Y si no logra despertar o dominar el cosmos, tampoco se pierde nada_

— _Ya veo... ¿Y si lo logra dominarlo? ¿Qué pasaría?_ — Insinúa Lala muy curiosa

— _Posiblemente ya tenga a una sustituta en caso que ya no esté capacitado o muera ¿No era ese el motivo de Riko? _— Dijo Rito con ligero sarcasmo

* * *

Volviendo a la casa más precisamente en el patio de la misma, Kiki le explica a Rito a profundidad el concepto del cosmos y de sus funciones como destruir a nivel atómico, moverse a altas velocidades llegando a incluso superar la luz, habilidades extra sensoriales como poderes psíquicos y una gran resistencia a nivel físico, mental y espiritual. Hasta hace una demostración de poderes psíquicos con hacer levitar varios objetos como plantas, juguetes e rocas

— _Increíble ¿Así de impresionante es el cosmos?_ — Comenta Riko muy impresionada de las habilidades psíquicas de Kiki, al igual que Momo y Nana que están de espectadoras junto con Yami

— _Así es Riko. Y si lograr dominar el cosmos a la perfección podrás ser capaz de hacer cosas mucho más impresionantes que estas _— Dijo Kiki mientras baja todo los objetos que mantenían levitados

— _¿Me pregunto si también me puede enseñar a cómo usar el cosmos? _— Comenta Momo un poco lejos con mucho interés

— _Una cosa Kiki ¿Cómo hago para despertar el cosmos que llevo dentro? _— Pregunta Riko muy curiosa

— _Ehh... Pues... La verdad hay muchas formas de como despertarlo y también depende mucho de las circunstancias o la persona en sí, desde intentar romper rocas con las manos desnudas, aguantar temperaturas infrahumanas, poner la vida en riesgo o intentar mover cosas con la mente. Pero la clave en si sería concentrar el cuerpo, la mente y el espíritu en un solo punto más que nada_ — Explica Kiki de forma detallada — _Aunque si mal recuerdo Rito me conto que logro despertar el cosmos intentando levantar una gran roca con solo usar la mente ¿Porque no intentas algo similar?_

— _De acuerdo. Solo necesito concentrar mi cuerpo, mente y espíritu ¿Verdad?_ — Dijo Riko mientras Kiki asiente a la pregunta que le hizo y luego con su telequinesis levita una gran roca del tamaño de un balon de futbol y lo pone en frente de la clon

— _Recuerda, intenta mover esta roca con solo usar concentrar tu cuerpo, mente y espíritu. Así lograras despertar el cosmos _— Dijo Kiki mientras retrocede unos pasos a distancia hasta tomar asiento junto con las demás chicas

Riko extiende las palmas de sus manos en la roca y cierra los ojos — _Hmmmmmm_ — Hace presión en el cuerpo pero más que nada en la cabeza haciendo todo un intento por mover la roca con la sola mente

— _¿Una pregunta Kiki? ¿Porque ella tiene que mover la roca con la mente? No que tiene que destruirla átomo por átomo como lo explico Rito o algo parecido_ — Pregunta Nana muy interesada

— _Verán chicas. Tanto Rito como yo fuimos entrenados en las artes psíquicas como método de usar el cosmos y para ello como ejercicio básico nuestro maestro nos ponían a mover rocas muy pesadas en la mente como método de dominar el cosmos dado que la especialidad de los que son de Aries son los propios poderes psíquicos como la telequinesis, la hipnosis e ilusiones y la tele transportación. Yo solo domino la telequinesis y la tele transportación mientras que Rito domina todas más otras muy avanzadas como hacer fuego con la mente _— Explica Kiki muy a detalle

— _Guau ¿Y crees que ella logre dominar ese poder?_ — Pregunta Momo muy impresionada

— _Puede que si por ser la clon de Rito, pero dudo que lo haga tan pronto. Lo digo también porque si mal recuerdo a Rito le tomo un año que pudiera despertar el cosmos y lo mismo a mí. Pero dominar el cosmos conlleva todo un entrenamiento en donde las probabilidades de morir son altas, aparte que dependiendo de las circunstancias puede tomar muchos años _— Termina de explicar el joven aprendiz de caballero

— _¿Y cómo cuánto tiempo se necesita para poder dominar el cosmos?_ — Esta vez pregunta Yami

— _Pues... Depende del rango más que nada. Para los que son de Bronce tienen que dominar lo básico en el uso del cosmos pero por lo general les suelen tomar más tiempo como uno años. Los que son de Plata tienen que tener un dominio más avanzado del cosmos y en comparación que los de Bronce tienen menos tiempo de entrenamiento, como uno años más o menos. Y para los que son de Oro como Rito deben de tener un dominio absoluto del cosmos en toda su extensión y en muchos casos tienen menos tiempo de entrenamiento que los que son de Plata o de Bronce al ser tomados como prodigios en el uso del cosmos. Pero a Rito le tomo el mismo tiempo de entrenamiento que uno de Bronce para llegar a donde está ahora_ — Responde Kiki muy a detalle mientras recuerda las intensas secciones de entrenamiento que hacia Rito estando en Jamir

Riko sigue intentando a mas no poder mover la roca con la mente y presiona tanto la cabeza hasta volverse roja, a unos pocos minutos cae de rodillas con notorio cansancio — _Dios, esto es muy difícil_

— _No te desesperes Riko, toma nota que despertar el cosmos no es algo que se puede hacer de la noche a la mañana. Por lo que te espera un largo entrenamiento si quieres hacerlo despertar_ — Dijo Kiki con tono de sabiduría

— _¿Pero no hay una forma más sencilla? _— Pregunta Riko en tono de queja e Kiki camina hacia ella poniéndose de frente

— _Pues lo siento, si ese era el método más sencillo... Bueno según mi antiguo maestro_ — Responde Kiki con un poco de lastima — _ ¿Pero si quieres? Te puedo dar una pequeña pista_

— _¿Una pista?_ — Dijo Riko con notoria curiosidad

— _Cuando sientas como si todo el universo fluyera en ti, es cuando por fin ya hayas logrado despertar el cosmos. Como si por dentro hubiera una explosión semejante al Big Bang que creo todo el universo _— Explica Kiki de forma motivacional

— _¿Sentir que el universo fluye en mí_? — Divaga Riko extrañada ante las palabras del aprendiz de caballero. Y al procesar la información de repente comienza a tener una visión

**Flashback**

En la visión se ve ha Rito en plena niñez sentado de rodillas en frente de un hombre alto de largo color lila, cuyo rostro tiene una ligera sombra que le cubre los ojos

— _Recuerda Rito. Una vez que sientas como si todo el universo fluyera en ti es cuando por fin lograste despertar el cosmos, asi como todo el universo nació del Big Bang tú tienes que hacer que ese universo que llevas escondido explote para así hacer todo tipo de proezas que solo los que han logrado dominar el cosmos pueden hacer _— Explica el misterioso hombre de cabello lila con un firme tono de sabiduría — _¿Crees que eres capaz de hacer explotar ese universo escondido?_

— _Si maestro_ — Responde Rito con mucha humildad y calma

**Fin del Flashback**

— _Creo entender a lo que te refieres _— Dijo Riko con ligera seriedad y confianza — _Estoy lista para hacer explotar ese universo que llevo escondido_ — Se levanta y vuelve a extender las palmas de sus manos en la roca

— _Mucha suerte_ — Asiente Kiki con un pulgar arriba mientras la clon hace el ejercicio

Riko con mucha calma se concentra lo más que pueda teniendo los ojos cerrados, los minutos pasan y de forma sorprendente llega a ser bañada con un aura naranja intensa

— _No... No puede ser_ — Dijo Kiki muy impresionado al ver la aura anaranjada alrededor de la clon y esta da una mirada fulminante directo a la roca, y de forma milagrosa la roca es levitada únicamente por la mente de la clon

— _Mira Kiki. Lo logre, desperté mi cosmos_ — Dijo Riko muy calmada mientras levita la roca en la superficie de sus manos

**Fin del Capitulo**

**Especial: Un Oscuro Encuentro**

En Jamir se ve únicamente al joven caballero de Aries únicamente con su armadura dorada puesta, tras recibir un misterioso llamado telepático

**Flashback**

En pleno día cualquiera en donde el joven caballero de Aries acompaña a Lala y Yami de compras en el centro comercial que mientras siguen su paso muy tranquilamente. Rito comienza a ser contactado telepáticamente

— _Ven a Jamir. Te estaré esperando_ — Hablo telepáticamente una misteriosa voz resonando de forma grave

Rito intrigado ante el extraño llamado, le dice a las chicas — _Disculpa saldré un momento. Puede que me tarde_ — Corre hacia los baños para usar su tele transportación

**Fin del Flashback**

Rito ve por los lados y ve hacia el final del pico una extraña silueta oscura, al verla no duda en caminar para verlo más de cerca nota a un extraño sujeto que lleva una capa oscura que le cubre el cuerpo estando de espaldas — _¿Eres tu quien me llamaste? _— Pregunta muy intrigado mientras el misterioso sujeto asiente con un si — _ Entonces ¿Quién eres?_

El sujeto de la capa oscura se da la vuelta poniéndose en frente del caballero revelando su aspecto se muestra como un hombre sombrío e imponente cuya vestimenta es una mezcla de ropa formal de smoking negro en la parte del pecho y en los antebrazos e parte de os muslos con partes de una armadura estilo medieval de color purpura que consta de botas que cubren toda las piernas hasta llegar a las rodillas que como detalle tienen picos la punta del pie y de las rodillas, tiene un par de guanteletes que cubren toda la mano y brazos que igualmente tiene picos esta vez en los nudillos, luego están un par de hombreras que mantienen sujeta la capa que igualmente tiene picos en forma de cuernos. Pero lo más llamativo es la máscara de gas metálica que porta que le cubre todo el rostro excepto su cabello de color, que en la frente tiene unos picos asemejándose a una corona real como también a los cuernos de un demonio, de sus ojos solo se le ven un intenso brillo amarillo dando una mirada penetrante e fulminante

— _Me hacen llamar el Caballero Oscuro de las Estrellas o El Demonio Galáctico. Pero me hago conocer más como Conde R. Es un gusto encontrarme con usted caballero de Aries_ — Se presenta de forma cortes pero hablando con un tono de voz grave casi robótica el oscuro individuo Conde R

— _Esta bien Conde R ¿Cuál es el motivo de que me llamara? _— Pregunta Rito con mucha seriedad

— _Quiero probar que tan fuerte me he vuelto en compasión a como era antes. Por ello que mejor forma que medirme a un caballero dorado siendo de los más poderosos del Santuario_ — Explica el Conde con mucha calma y expresando sabiduría

— _Esto es extraño ¿Cómo sabe del Santuario o de mí tan si quiera? ¿Sera un enemigo acaso?_ — Pensó el caballero de Aries muy extrañado ante la información que expone el misterioso guerrero

— _Si crees que soy un enemigo o estoy ligado a un dios, te equivocas. Mi lealtad esta con Atenea y velo por el bien común de todo el universo. Solo quiero tener un simple duelo para medir mi poder, eso es todo_ — Dijo el Conde dejando muy extrañado a Rito — _Si quieres, dejo que des el primer golpe como muestra de cortesía_

— _Si tú lo dices. Pero no me culpes si sales lastimado _— Con un poco de duda Rito se lanza a velocidad luz a golpear al misterioso contrincante, pero al momento de hacer contacto lo atraviesa como si fuera un fantasma — _¿Era una ilusión? _— De lado de el aparece el verdadero Conde

— _Muy lento _— De su mano derecha concentra una oscura esfera de energía cósmica que lo lanza al pecho del caballero de Aries derribándolo y mandándolo lejos a varios metros de distancia

— _Que poder. Por un momento pareciera no tener cosmos y en instante sentí un imponente cosmos _— Dijo Rito muy abrumado ante el ataque que recibió y de frente aparece el Conde con interceptar una serie de golpes — _¡Muro de Cristal!_ — Ejecuta su técnica para protegerse del ataque, pero el contrincante retrocede unos pasos y empuña sus manos luego las alza hacia atrás

— _¡Estrella Oscura! _— El Conde ejecuta su técnica que consiste en lanzar de sus manos una serie de billones de estrellas de color negro y van directo al Muro de Cristal que al ser tan potentes las estrellas logran sin mucho esfuerzo destruir el muro — _ Necesitaras algo más poderoso si quieres protegerte de mis ataques_

— _Impresionante, destruyo mi Muro de Cristal sin ningún esfuerzo... Tendré que atacar con todo _— Dijo el caballero de Aries sintiéndose presionado ante el poder del Conde R, por lo que concentrar su cosmos más allá de sus límites para — _¡Revolución Estelar!_ — Lanzar billones de estrellas a velocidad luz

— _¡Domo Oscuro!_ — Alrededor del Conde se crea una barrera cósmica de cristales hexagonales formando un domo que lo protege de la Revolución Estelar sin ningún problema y a pocos instantes la barrera desaparece dejando al Conde intacto — _Me remito. Vas a necesitar algo más poderoso si quieres superarme_

— _No puede ser. Hasta tiene una técnica similar a mi Muro de Cristal _— Pensó Rito muy impresionado ante la técnica defensiva de su contrincante — _Pues prepárate porque voy a usar mi ¡Extinción Estelar! _— En un todo o nada lanza su más poderoso ataque a toda potencia, en una gran ráfaga de luz directo al oponente

— _Veamos si puedes contra mi ¡Pesadilla Estelar! _— Conde R sin si quiera moverse ejecuta su técnica que al igual que la de Rito extiende una gran ráfaga de cosmos energía oscura que choca con la del caballero

Rito intenta ejercer su cosmos a mas no poder mientras que Conde R no se mueve ni parece dejarse inmutar ante el choque de poderes. Tras unos segundos la Pesadilla Estelar toma ventaja hasta llegar a superar la Extinción Estelar y con ello herir al caballero de Aries de forma masiva

— _¡AAAHHHH! _— Rito es derribado ante la poderosa ráfaga de oscuridad de su contrincante dejándolo muy mal herido

— _Creo que fue suficiente. Ha sido un placer haber tenido un corto pero significativo duelo caballero de Aries _— Dijo el Conde con mucha modestia

— _¡Espera! ¿No has a medir tu poder?_ — Pregunta Rito un poco exaltado

— _Ya lo hice. Y puedo notar que me he vuelto mucho más fuerte de lo que me había imaginado_ — Responde el Conde — _¿No es impresionante lo que capaz uno tras mucha dedicación a mejorar?_

— _Ya veo... ¿Sabes algo Conde? Puede que sea un caballero dorado. Pero honestamente soy el más débil de mi grupo, mis demás camaradas me superan en cuanto a poder ¿Tal vez debiste medirte mejor con ellos? _— Insinúa Rito con una ligera media sonrisa

— _Eso ya lo sé_ — Asiente el Conde

— _Entonces ¿Porque motivo querías medirte conmigo? ¿Cuál era el significado?_ — Pregunta Rito muy intrigado

— _Es para enseñar una lección muy importante y es. No estancarse ni ser conformista _— Responde el Conde con ligera seriedad — _Sé que no eres alguien que esta obseccionado con el poder y que estas bien como estas. Pero si te estancas e ignoras todo potencia eso puede acarrear a terribles consecuencias. Más si llegas a enfrentarte a seres que te superan en todo como paso ahora_

— _¿Y con que razón me lo dices? _— Vuelve a preguntar Rito

— _Porque he sufrido a carne propia lo que es estar a punto de morir tras ser superado por guerreros más fuertes_ — Explica el Conde mientras se quita la máscara revelando su verdadero rostro y Rito se queda impactado de lo que ve — _Adiós. Ha sido un placer recordar como era antes_ — Se despide hablando con su verdadera voz que expresa tranquilidad y gentileza. Luego es envuelto en un aura oscura y desaparece dejando al caballero solo

— _Ese sujeto... ¿Soy yo?_ — Dijo Rito muy anonadado

**Fin del Especial**

**Notas de Autor: Espero que les haya gustado mucho el capítulo más la incursión de Riko como personaje independiente a la historia, como tambien que entre Mikan, Haruna y Yui ya sepan del secreto de Rito pero que de igual manera deciden también mantenerlo en secreto como señal de confianza. También dar algunos detalles del universo de Saint Seiya que tal vez no todo el mundo estaba muy familiarizado de cierta forma**

**Para el siguiente capítulo habrá acción y Riko será una aprendiz para luego volverse una rival de Rito en más de un sentido. Y con muchas sorpresas más**

**Dejen sus reviews, sugerencias e ideas para el fic. Si gustan, para los que están interesados pueden avisarme por PM si quieren colaborar en la elaboración de algunos capítulos**

**Sin más me despido**


	12. Especial

**Especial Navideño: El Gran Regalo**

Dentro del centro comercial de la ciudad de Osaka, en una de las mesas está el grupo de caballeros conformado por Rito Yuki de Aries, Ichika Orimura de Capricornio y Tsukune Aono de Cáncer en una de sus tantas placticas

— _¿Y que van hacer para estas navidades amigos?_ — Pregunta Tsukune muy relajado desde su asiento

— _Ehhh... No estoy seguro. Puede que tal vez vaya a donde mi hermana menor junto a algunas amigas del instituto de Infinite Stratos que harán una fiesta_ — Responde Ichika con un poco de duda

— _Yo la pasare con Lala, Kiki, Yami y Riko... Es lo menos que puedo hacer_ — Dijo Rito con un poco de desgana

— _Ha que aburrido... Y que pensaba que tenían ideas muy interesantes_ — Dijo Tsukune con sutil decepción

— _¿Y acaso piensas hacer algo para estas navidades?_ — Interroga Rito

— _Pues... No se me ocurre ni mierda. Veré que cosas geniales puedo hacer _ — Dijo Tsukune con un poco de duda

— _¿Me pregunto cómo pasara la gran diosa Atenea estas navidades?_ — Se pregunta a si mismo Ichika que a unos pocos segundos llega un viejo conocido

— _Hola chicos ¿Saben que se le puede regalar a la diosa Atenea?_ — Pregunta muy interesado el joven caballero de Lira Shinji Ikari

— _Hey hola Shinji ¿Y a qué se debe eso de darle un regalo a la diosa Atenea? _ — Saluda Ichika de forma jovial

— _Es que acababa de ir a la mansión de la Fundación Graude a saludar a Atenea e Issei me explico que se está preparando un intercambio de regalos entre varios de los caballeros y doncellas de oro, más de plata y bronce. Y muchos buscan que regalarle a nuestra gran diosa Atenea para hacerla pasar una feliz navidad_ — Explica Shinji con mucha preocupación y tras eso, los 3 dorados se levantan de sus asientos muy impresionados

— _¡Eso es verdad!... Oh por dios ¿Porque no estaba enterado? Esto es importante_ — Exclama Tsukune con mucha seriedad

— _Por eso les estoy preguntando en ver que le podría regalarle _ — Recalca el caballero de Lira

— _En ese caso Shinji, te aconsejo que le regales algo que la impresione. Algo nunca antes visto y que sea inolvidable _ — Insinúa Ichika con una expresión seria

— _Ya veo... Muchas gracias por el consejo_ — Asiente Shinji de forma agradecida — _¿Y ustedes que harán?_

— _Muy sencillo Lira. Yo iré a buscarle el mejor regalo posible a la gran Atenea. En caso tal hare un largo viaje por todo el universo de ser necesario _ — Responde Rito con mucha convicción

— _Yo igual. Hare todo lo posible en darle un regalo como nunca antes sea visto_ — Dijo Tsukune empuñando su mano derecha muy serio

— _Por mi parte buscare en los lugares más remotos del mundo en ver cual tesoro apreciado puedo regalarle a la gran Atenea_ — Comenta Ichika muy motivado

— _Les deseo mucha suerte amigos... Yo por mi parte iré a un lugar muy especial y ver que puedo dar de regalo_ — Shinji da un pulgar arriba en apoyo de los dorados

Los 4 caballeros comienzan a despedirse entre ellos para luego cada uno tomar caminos separados. Entre Rito y Tsukune usan su habilidad de tele transportación, Ichika inmediatamente se desplaza a velocidad luz alrededor del mundo y mientras que Shinji... Va a un lugar aislado sin que nadie lo vea

— _No hay moros en la costa... Es hora_ — Shinji saca de su bolsillo un collar con el emblema de la pentagrama invertida y la alza hacia arriba para luego en el suelo sale un pequeño pentagrama que lo envuelve en un aura oscura para finalmente desaparecer sin dejar rastro

* * *

En el palacio imperial del planeta Deviluke mas específicamente en la sala del rey Gid aparece Rito de forma sorpresiva dándole un ligero susto al pequeño rey

— _¡Eres tú! ¿¡Que haces aquí!?_ — Pregunta el rey muy sorprendido

— _Rey Gid, le pido un favor muy especial. Es un asunto de total seriedad_ — Pide Rito con una expresión seria

— _¿Qué clase de favor?_ — Dijo el rey poniéndose serio

— _Quiero saber cuál es el tesoro más valioso de toda la galaxia. Lo necesito para darlo de regalo a una persona muy importante _ — Explica Rito con más seriedad

— _Ya veo... Te ayudare de ser necesario _ — Responde el rey Gid de forma pensativa

Rito junto al rey del planeta Deviluke comienzan a dar todo un viaje alrededor de cada galaxia en busca del tesoro idea para Saori Kido. Por cada planeta que iban el rey Gid junto a la guardia real revisaban todo tipo de información útil mientras que Rito a través de su tele transportación y desplazarse a velocidad luz exploraba incesantemente cada territorio relevante en busca del regalo

* * *

De vuelta en el planeta tierra el joven caballero de Capricornio tras recolectar información de distintos arqueólogos y científicos alrededor del mundo va a una misteriosa isla que queda cerca de Costa Rica que supuestamente fue utilizado para ser la base de diversos experimentos pero que ahora yace abandonada

En la densa selva de la isla esta Ichika explorando tranquilamente por los alrededores — _Si es verdad lo que me dijeron, puede que encuentre un animal exótico que muy pocos conocen _ — Pensó muy motivado que mientras sigue su curso...

**¡GROOOAAARRR!**

Llega a aparecer un velociraptor que de sus ojos dispara rayos laser e Ichika los esquiva sin problemas

— _Un láser raptor ¿No se supone que se habían extinguido hace miles de años? _ — Dijo Ichika muy sorprendido mientras que el láser raptor sigue disparando sus laser hasta que de la nada sale una especie de larga lengua roja que sujeta el cuello del dinosaurio y lo jala — _¿Pero qué fue lo que paso?_ — Ve que el láser raptor es devorado por otro dinosaurio de aspecto... tierno que se distingue por tener una especie de par de zapatos más una concha roja en el lomo y que después de devorar al laser raptor saca un huevo de pequeños círculos verdes — _¡Wuoo! No sabía que existía dinosaurios así _ — Ichika se acerca al dinosaurio nota que no es de comportamiento agresivo, por lo que sin pensarlo lo acaricia y este lo sigue en su exploración por la isla

* * *

En el mundo de los monstruos, Tsukune este en una colina viendo un abandonado castillo de aspecto imponente cuyo tamaño y densidad sería el equivalente a media ciudad

— _Con que ese es el castillo de Castlevania_ — Pensó Tsukune mientras aprecia el castillo desde lejos y de un solo borrón llega en frente a la gran puerta — _Siento una gran aura maligna rodear este castillo... Pero qué carajo ni son la gran verga ante mi poder_

Tras adentrarse al castillo de la nada aparecen una serie de monstruos abominables a atacar a Tsukune pero este sin si quiera mirarlos solo ejerce un poco de su cosmos y cada ser que se le acercaba moría de forma instantánea, llegaron más monstruos pero todos de igual forma morían como moscas ante el aterrador cosmos de Tsukune mientras este explora el castillo en cada habitación que a su haber activa su Figura de Intimidación para evitar que más monstruos lo molesten

— _Dios. Cada monstruo es más patético que el anterior. Al menos con mi Rey de la Muerte nadie me estará jodiendo a momentos_ — Pensó Tsukune ligeramente irritado mientras sigue avanzando dentro del castillo hasta llegar a la zona de trono en donde ve un gran atuendo color morado con un hermoso aspecto digna para una reina y que emana un gran poder — _Lotería. Ya encontré el mejor regalo_

— _¡Tu intruso! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a invadir mi castillo!? _ — En medio de la oscuridad aparece un hombre alto de aspecto que impone respeto y temor, de cabello plateado y piel de tez blanca que viste un smoking negro con capa negra dando un aura de misterio, más se le ven unos afilados colmillo — _Yo el Conde Drácula no tolerare que un humano pise mi castillo y ose llevarse las reliquias que resguardo_

— _Blah, blah, blah ahorrate los detalles viejo. Solo me llevare ese vestido y lo demás me valen para pura mierda _ — Comenta Tsukune con un poco de desgana mientras ve que el Conde Drácula concentra una poderosa aura roja para lanzarse a donde está a atacarlo. Pero el solo le basto con un simple golpe para mandar a volar al vampiro muy lejos de su castillo sin ningún problema — _Pfff... Solo era otra mosca más, ahora tomo el vestido y me largo_

* * *

Dentro los oscuros bosques del mismísimo infierno esta Shinji en busca de un amigo en especial tras haber tenido una pequeña pelea con algunos demonios de por medio

— _Hey Firebrand ¿Estás ahí?_ — Llama Shinji mientras que en el cielo aparece una gárgola roja y aterriza a donde esta

— _¿Qué haces aquí Shinji? ¿Es un asunto especial acaso? _ — Pregunta la gárgola roja de nombre Firebrand

— _Así es amigo. Es que quiero encontrar un tesoro muy valioso para dárselo a una persona muy importante _ — Responde Shinji muy calmado con una ligera sonrisa — _¿Se te ocurre algo?_

— _Qué curioso. Porque estaba en medio de una búsqueda de tesoros raros para venderlos a un buen precio. Puedes acompañarme si quieres _ — Propone Firebrand mientras Shinji asiente a gusto por lo que los 2 hacen todo un viaje alrededor del mismísimo infierno en busca de tesoros raros. Visitan diversos lugares como montañas heladas, las profundidades de los océanos marítimos y grandes cementerios de demonios e diversas bestias, en cada uno de esos lugares los 2 tuvieron varias batallas encarnizadas con muchos demonios y monstruos salvajes al asecho, pero debido al gran cosmos de Shinji como también al gran poder de la gárgola, resultan victoriosos en cada pelean que participan

Al cabo de 3 horas el bizarro dúo de caballero y gárgola yacen de diversos tesoros como joyas raras, artefactos mágicos muy antiguos. Shinji revisa minuciosamente cada tesoro en verificar cual será el mas idóneo y ve un collar conformado por 3 triángulos dorados que emana un inmenso poder que a diferencia de los demás tesoros este emana una energía noble, pura y divina

— _Este es el regalo que busco. La gran Atenea estará feliz_ — Comenta Shinji viendo con mucha admiración el poderoso collar de 3 triángulos dorados

— _Que tengas mucha suerte compañero y felices fiestas_ — Dijo la gárgola roja con un pulgar arriba viendo como Shinji se despide al tele transportarse de nuevo a la tierra

* * *

De vuelta con Rito en su viaje intergaláctico, en un planeta con una atmosfera similar a la tierra se ve a Rito cazando a una criatura que vuela por los aires muy alegre que en si tiene grandes orejas rojas, su pelaje es amarillo y tiene unos enormes ojos azules más que al ver al joven caballero de Aries inmediatamente se vuelve invisible a la vista

— _De mí no te me escaparas _ — Dijo Rito muy determinado mientras persigue a la invisible creatura y aprovechando un descuido de la misma lo agarra entre sus brazos — _¡Te tengo!_ — Usa su cosmos para tranquilizar a la creatura y saca un aparato esférico que en la parte superior es de color morado con una M mayúscula más 2 pequeñas esferas rosas y la parte inferior es color metálico común, pulsa un botón del aparatico y encierra a la creatura con total facilidad — _Espero que la gran Atenea le encante_

* * *

Mientras tanto en la misteriosa isla, se ve a Ichika cargando entre sus manos un gran huevo igual al que engendro el dinosaurio de hace poco

— _Bueno Yoshi, fue un placer conocerte y espero que la pases muy bien_ — Se despide Ichika mientras que el dinosaurio verde responde con un gesto alegre

Ya en plena noche en la gran mansión de la Fundación Graude es está organizando en una gran fiesta en donde varios caballeros y doncellas de las 3 categorías están presentes e disfrutando muy lujosamente el evento. Afuera en la entrada principal se encuentran Rito, Ichika, Tsukune y Shinji vestido en lujosos trajes de gala e cargando entre sus manos cajas regalo muy bien adornadas

— _Espero que le encante. Hice un largo viaje para encontrar algo fuera de sí_ — Comenta Rito muy orgulloso de si

— _Yo encontré un tesoro digno de una diosa. Puede que quede muy satisfecha ante mi ofrenda _ — Dijo Shinji con una ligera sonrisa al ver la caja de regalo que trae consigo

— _Eso no es nada comparado a lo que traje. Fui a un lugar muy sofisticado para encontrar algo que realce la perfecta belleza de la gran diosa Atenea _ — Insinúa Tsukune con ligera arrogancia

— _Por mi parte encontré algo muy... Exótico si esas son las palabras correctas. Algo innovador le vendría bien a la gran Atenea_ — Dijo Ichika exponiendo la caja de regalo que trae

Los 4 entran muy entusiasmados a la mansión y al entrar ven a todos sus camaradas caballeros y doncellas de bronce, plata y oro vestidos lujosos más otros en ropas casuales celebrando de la reunión bebiendo entre refresco y alcohol entre Franky de Tauro e Erza Scarlet de Libra más que nada

— _Hey chicos llegaron _ — Saluda Naruko Uzumaki de Géminis de forma casual

— _Jamás faltaríamos a un evento tan importante _ — Contesta Ichika con ligera convicción

— _¡Llegaste Shinji!_ — Exclama Caos de Coma Berenice muy alegre mientras abraza al caballero de Lira — _¿Y para quien es el regalo?_

— _Para la gran diosa Atenea por su puesto. Para eso vine_ — Responde Shinji muy sonriente haciendo que la doncella tenga un ligero tic de irritación

— _Los veo muy animados chicos. Y veo que se toman muy en serio a darle esos regalos a la diosa Atenea_ — Comenta la doncella de Piscis Rías Gremory mientras sujeta una rosa roja en la mano

— _Pues que esperan. Somos caballeros esta en nuestro deber en complacer a la gran diosa Atenea como humilde muestra de agradecimiento por todo lo que hace por el mundo_ — Responde Tsukune muy determinado

— _Pero esta fiesta no es solo de Atenea sino también para que todos nosotros disfrutemos de la víspera de noche buena_ — Dijo la doncella de libra Erza Scarlet mientras festeja de la fiesta

— _¡Alla esta Atenea llegando!_ — Señala Rito muy serio mientras el junto a los otros 3 caminan hacia donde esta Saori llegando a la sala

— _Buenas noches chicos ¿La están pasando bien?_ — Saluda Saori Kido muy cortes ante sus leales caballeros que estos se arrodillan ante ella en señal de lealtad

— _Gran diosa Atenea. Por favor acepte mi regalo, hice un viaje por casi todo el universo con el afán de darle esta gran ofrenda que de seguro será de su agrado _ — Ofrece Rito con mucha humildad mientras enseña el regalo

— _Mi gran señora. Acepte mi ofrenda, fui al mundo de los monstruos a unos lugares más hermosos e sofisticados para encontrarle un regalo que la harán volver a sentir como la mujer más hermosa de todo el universo_ — Ofrece Tsukune muy sumiso y enseña muy ansioso el regalo que trae consigo

— _Diosa Atenea fui a hacer un viaje a las profundidades del mismísimo infierno con el afán de darle un regalo a su altura. Espero que sea de su agrado _ — Ofrece Shinji de forma respetuosa

— _Por favor gran diosa Atenea acepta mi humilde ofrenda. Hice un viaje a unos lugares desconocidos del mundo para darle algo nunca antes visto _ — Ofrece Ichika con mucha humildad y nobleza al mostrar el regalo que trae consigo

— _Muchas gracias chicos. Más tarde los abro a ver que son_ — Saori toma cada uno de los regalos que le otorgaron los 4 caballeros y se va a su habitación a guardarlos

— _Bueno chicos, parece que a Atenea le va a gustar mi regalo. Una vez que lo vea lo adorara_ — Comenta Ichika muy orgulloso

— _¿Y en base a que Ichika? Toma nota que hice un gran esfuerzo en viajar por casi mayor parte del universo para encontrar el regalo ideal a nuestra diosa _ — Insinúa Rito con un poco de duda

— _Y si vamos por eso, entonces a Atenea le gustara mi regalo. Tuve que batallar mucho para encontrarlo _ — Dijo Shinji con un poco de arrogancia

— _Por favor chicos acéptenlo. Mi regalo será el mejor apreciado por la gran Atenea, lo que le regale es algo que la hará ver como una gran mujer de alta clase social_ — Insinúa Tsukune con mucha prepotencia

— _Al menos lo que regale es algo normal y ligero. Y no nada raro o extravagante_ — Dijo Rito mostrándose victorioso

— _Eres pendejo, lo que regalaste debe ser algún tipo de alíen. Y si Atenea comienza a sentirse mal ya sabemos a quién se le debe de culpar _ — Tsukune señala con el dedo a Rito de forma acusadora

— _Pero si tu Tsukune le regalaste un vestido del mundo de los monstruos y tu Shinji básicamente le regalaste un artilugio del mismo infierno ¿No tienes vergüenza?_ — Insinúa Ichika de forma acusadora

— _De eso nada. Yo personalmente supervise lo que le regale a la gran diosa Atenea y les puedo asegurar que no se trata de algo maligno, sino de algo tan noble y puro como nuestra diosa _ — Contesta Shinji muy irritado

— _Lo mismo digo yo, y al menos sé que mi regalo será la mejor ofrenda que habrá recibido nuestra diosa y sus regalos que dieron pueden irse a la reputisima mierda_ — Dijo Tsukune con un poco de agresividad

Mientras los 4 discuten en ver quien dio mejor regalo, los demás caballeros y doncellas miran con mucha atención la discusión

— _Hay dios... Esto parece que no va a terminar bien_ — Comenta el caballero de Acuario Tsunayoshi Sawada con un poco de preocupación

— _Si esto sigue así, esos 4 podrían terminar peleándose_ — Dijo Erza mientras bebe de su champaña

— _Yo le voy a Tsukune. Algo me dice que el terminara con todos de un solo pestañeo_ — Insinúa Rías con una ligera sonrisa

— _Le voy a Ichika, él es alguien muy determinado para dejarse perder _ — Dijo Naruko muy confiada

— _Nada de eso. Shinji solito se los cargan. Es muy versátil en su forma de atacar_ — Insinúa Caos muy segura de sí misma

— _Como nadie apoya a Rito, yo le voy a el que gane _ — Dijo Erza viendo con atención a Rito

— _¡PELEA! ¡PELEA! ¡PELEA! ¡PELEA!_ — Gritaron varios de los caballeros y doncellas de bronce y plata muy emocionados de lo que se está por venir

Volviendo con la discusión de los 4 caballeros, está ya llegando a un poco delicado en donde cualquiera esta por perder la paciencia ante el mínimo descuido

— _¡Yo traje el mejor regalo y los de ustedes son basura comparados al mío! _ — Exclama Shinji con mucha molestia

— _Grrr... Ya me harte de tus pendejadas _ — Ya molesto, Tsukune inmediatamente da un golpe a velocidad luz a Shinji dejándolo tirado al suelo

— _Hijo de puta _ — Shinji muy molesto se levanta y da una patada giratoria que da de lleno a Rito y a Ichika e igualmente al propio Tsukune

— _Con que quieren jugar rudo eh _ — Ichika se lanza a pelear e posiciona sus brazos como si fueran espadas e Rito igualmente se lanza a atacar a Shinji a base de golpes pero este hábilmente hace un contraataque que golpea a los 2 a la vez

— _Fíjate por donde vas imbécil _ — Dijo Rito enojado

— _¿A quién llamas imbécil? _ — Esta vez entre Ichika golpea a Rito y este responde con otro golpe

Tsukune se levanta y mira con mucho odio a Shinji — _Hey Shinji. Sabes lo que digo cuando estoy a punto de ganar_

— _¿Qué es lo que dices? _ — Pregunta Shinji poniéndose en posición de batalla

Tsukune con sus 2 dedos índices apunta a Shinji como si tuviera una pistola — _Digo... ¡Sayonara Motherfucker! _ — Dispara un potente rayo láser desde los dedos y da a Shinji de lleno al pecho que luego hace una explosión que lo hiere de lleno

— _Ahora si estoy furioso_ — Shinji inmediatamente comienza a activar su Figura de Intimidación de nombre Star Symphony (Imagínense el Eva-1 pero en color blanco y con más partes metálicas) ante eso Tsukune como Rito e Ichika activan los suyos haciendo que el ambiente que se respira

— _Todos ustedes perecerán ante mi poderosa Figura de Intimidación_ — Insinúa Ichika muy serio

— _No. Mi Rey de la Muerte hará que todos ustedes se caguen de miedo ante mi poder_ — Comenta Tsukune muy confiado que hace su Intimidación ataque con su hoz a sus compañeros dañándolos a nivel mental y espiritual — _¿Lo sienten?_

— _Sentí como si mi alma estuviese a sucumbir el peor de los infiernos_ — Dijo Rito levemente impresionado mientras recupera la compostura y vuelve a activar su Figura de Intimidación

— _2 Pueden jugar lo mismo Tsukune. Star Symphony has lo tuyo_ — Dijo Shinji haciendo un chasquido mientras su Intimidación agarra a Tsukune y lo lanza por los aires e posiciona sus puños para...

**¡ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!**

Hace una impresionante ráfaga de billones de golpes a una velocidad mucho mayor al de la luz que daña masivamente al caballero de Cáncer dejándolo casi moribundo

La pelea entre los 4 caballeros se prolonga mucho... Hasta que

— _¡Alto!_ — Exclama Saori haciendo que los 4 se detengan y se arrodillen ante ella

— _Gran diosa Atenea discúlpanos. Lo que pasa es que estos insolente estuvieron diciendo puras insensateces y les quise darles una lección _ — Informa Tsukune con una actitud humilde

— _Pero si él fue quien empezó todo_ — Señala Shinji de forma acusadora a Tsukune

— _No importa quien empezó. Ustedes no deben de estar peleando ni mucho menos en estas fechas de paz y alegría ¿De acuerdo?_ — Reprime Saori con mucha autoridad

— _De acuerdo gran diosa Atenea _ — Asintieron los 4 caballeros al mismo tiempo

— _Ahora sígueme para que les de sus regalos _ — Ordena Saori con una pequeña sonrisa mientras Rito, Ichika, Tsukune e Shinji la siguen hasta llegar a una de las habitaciones de la mansión — _Por favor, les pido que cierran los ojos y se den la vuelta _ — Los 4 captan la orden por lo que Saori saca una sartén y con ella golpea a los chicos dejándolos totalmente inconscientes — Ahora debo avisarlas de sus regalos

Mientras tanto en la gran sala, muchos se quedaron decepcionados ante la inconclusa pelea de hace poco

— _Que cagada, al final no se pudo determinar quién iba a ganar _ — Comenta Naruko con un poco de fastidio

— _Pero todo indicaba que era Shinji que resultaba vencedor, si hubiera usado su Star Symphony nadie lo detendría_ — Dijo Caos con una ligera sonrisa mientras toma de su refresco

— _Estoy de acuerdo contigo Caos. Ese pendejo de Tsukune se confió demasiado hasta que Shinji le dio esa terrible madriza_ _que al final termino hecho mierda_ — Comenta Rías con un poco de fastidio

— _Pero fue una pelea entretenida después de todo_ — Insinúa Erza mientras sigue bebiendo de su champaña

— _Erza, Rías, Caos y Naruko por favor síganme para que reciban sus regalos y tengan feliz navidad _ — Ordena Saori calmadamente mientras que las 4 doncellas esperan muy ansiosas sus regalos

Al llegar a la habitación donde yacen los 4 caballeros inconscientes con lazos de regalos en sus cuerpos, las doncellas se quedan muy sorprendidas al verlos

— _¿Pero qué está pasando?_ — Pregunta Erza sin tener idea de nada

— _Este es mi regalo para ustedes leales doncellas de oro. Pueden llevarse a uno de los caballeros y hacer con ellos todo lo que quieran durante toda la noche y que pasen una feliz navidad_ — Explica Saori con una sonrisa alegre

— _¿Qué? ¿¡Es en serio!? ¡Muchas gracias Atenea!_ — Exclama Caos muy emocionada mientras carga al inconsciente Shinji estilo nupcial

— _Aquí les dejo las llaves de las habitaciones en donde pasaran la noche. Que tengan una feliz navidad_ — Informa Saori mostrando 4 llaves que desaparecen de un solo borrón al verse que Rías carga a Tsukune e Erza a Rito y Naruko carga a Ichika — _Por cierto. Los regalos que ellos me dieron pueden tomarlo para ustedes si gustan_

— _Muchas gracias mi señora. Que pase igualmente una feliz navidad _ — Dijo Naruko muy agradecida mientras toma el regalo de Ichika

Y así entre las doncellas de Libra, Géminis, Piscis y Coma Berenice de un solo borrón llegan a sus respectivas habitaciones a preparar una noche bien loca con los jóvenes caballeros en plena noche buena

**Fin del Especial**

**Notas de Autor: Muy buenas todo el mundo espero que les hayan gustado de este especial que hice en menos de un día, pensé hacerlo unos días atrás para alargarlo aunque sea un poco, pero debido a cuestiones de trabajo mi tiempo fue reducido por lo que tuve que usar mi día libre para hacer este especial**

**Que todos hayan pasado felices fiestas y feliz año 2016 a todo el mundo**


	13. Especial: Un encuentro bizarro

**Especial: Un encuentro muy, muy bizarro**

Dentro de la mansión de la Fundación Graude, mas específicamente en la gran sala se encuentran los caballeros de Aries, Cáncer, Capricornio, Lira y junto a las doncellas de Virgo, Piscis más Coma Berenice a la espera de cierta persona

— _¿Para qué nos habrá de llamar Naruko en este momento?_ — Dijo Rito con un poco de curiosidad

— _Yo que sé. Supuestamente dijo que tenía un plan en mente_ — Insinúa Tsukune con un poco de aburrimiento

— _Creo saber lo que va anunciar_ — Comenta Hao con una larga sonrisa

— _¿Que es Hao?_ — Pregunta Ichika

— _No te lo diré. Arruinaría la sorpresa _— Responde Hao dejando a más de uno con una gota de sudor en la frente

— _Bueno... Sea lo que sea, espero que sea algo entretenido_ — Insinúa Caos con un poco de interés

— _¡Ya llegue! ¿¡Me extrañaron!? _— Llega Naruko de Géminis en escena vestida con ropa de reportera de noticiero, mas portando una videocámara en su mano derecha

— _¿Qué haces vestida así?_ — Pregunta Shinji con un signo de interrogación encima de la cabeza

— _Es para un asunto muy especial y para eso los he llamado_ — Responde Naruko con una expresión seria

— _¿Y qué tan especial es a que nos has llamado?_ — Pregunta Rías fingiendo interés

— _Se llama ¡La Entrevista del Universo!_ — Exclama Naruko muy emocionada

— _¿La Entrevista del Universo?_ — Dijeron todos un poco extrañados ante la explicación de la doncella

— _Nosotros viajaremos a un universo alterno para hacer una entrevista a un grupo de caballeros y doncellas que luchan por la justicia_ — Explica Naruko

— _¿Ir a un universo alterno? Suena interesante. Hasta podríamos conocer a una versión alterna de nuestra diosa Atenea_ — Comenta Ichika con mucha curiosidad

— _Si... Pero hay un detalle a tomar en cuenta_ — Advierte Naruko un poco preocupada

— _¿Y qué es lo que tenemos que considerar?_ — Pregunta Rito un poco dudoso

— _Que estos caballeros y doncellas que entrevistaremos no luchan de lado de Atenea. Mejor dicho ni si quiera Atenea o un dios similar está presente con ellos _— Responde Naruko dejando a todos muy sorprendidos

— _¿¡Cómo es eso posible!? ¿¡Son acaso traidores o renegados!?_ — Insinúa Tsukune muy sorprendido

— _En realidad es una cuestión más complicada de lo que parece. A lo que tengo entendido la misma Atenea de su universo sacrifico su propia vida para salvar a la humanidad y que tengan una segunda oportunidad de vivir en un nuevo planeta similar a la Tierra de nombre Terra-2. Para hacerlo más simple son exactamente la misma orden que nosotros, solo que no está Atenea de su lado y están liderados por una Gran Matriarca que según me dijeron tiene un cosmos igual de poderoso que la de un dios del Olimpo _— Explica Naruko de forma detallada

— _Y de casualidad ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?_ — Pregunta Shinji con mucha sospecha

— _Me lo dijo la Géminis de ese mismo universo, que hasta nos ayudara con la entrevista_ — Responde Naruko tras recordar su charla telepática con la doncella de Géminis de Terra-2 de nombre Mion Sonozaki

— _Interesante cuestión. La verdad sería algo raro encontrarse con versiones alternas de nosotros en un universo alterno _— Comenta Rito de forma pensativa

— _Yo me muero de ganas de ir a ese universo y conocer a esa Matriarca _— Dijo Hao ligeramente emocionada

— _Otra cosa a considerar. Y es que en donde iremos, ósea en Terra-2 se caracteriza en que el 70% de la población humana son mujeres mientras que el 30% son hombres. Por ende hay más mujeres que hombres y no es de extrañar que hayan más doncellas que caballeros_ — Explica Naruko con un ligero tono de orgullo

— _¿Porque esa noticia no es muy alentadora? _— Murmuraron todos los caballeros al mismo tiempo con un ligero sentimiento de miedo rodeando en su ser

— _Muy bien amigos. Quiero que se pongan estas ropas si quieren verse para esta entrevista_ — Ordena Naruko mientras saca varias cajas con ropa de gala dignas de reporteros y oficinistas, se las da a cada uno mientras todos van a distintas habitaciones a probarlas

Al cabo de unos 10 minutos en el patio de la mansión se ve a Naruko de brazos cruzados con una ligera sonrisa mientras llegan los demás en su nueva vestimenta de reportero excepto Ichika que lleva ropa de técnico y porta una videocámara de uso profesional entre sus brazos

— _¿¡Están todos listos!?_ — Pregunta Naruko con ligera convicción mientras todos asienten con un si — _Muy bien prepárense porque iremos hacia la ¡Otra Dimensión! _— Con concentrar su cosmos al extender sus brazos, crea un agujero que distorsiona el espacio y se deja engullir al igual que todo el grupo quedando en medio del limbo dimensional

En medio de uno templo con una arquitectura semejante al del santuario pero aderezada con tecnología de índole futurística se encuentra una hermosa chica de largo cabello verde, cuyo ojo derecho es rojo y el izquierdo es azul y tiene grandes atributos copa D, viste una armadura que su color está dividida en 2 mitades, en el lado izquierdo es dorado cuya hombrera tiene adornado un zafiro en forma de gota, del lado derecho es oscura casi de un tono purpura y en su hombrera tiene un rubí en forma de gota. En medio de la protección de los pechos esta un par de esmeraldas formando el símbolo del yin y el yang, en la parte del yin es una esmeralda de un tono más claro y con un pequeño rubí en el pequeño círculo del yang, en la parte del yang es una esmeralda de tono más oscuro un con pequeño zafiro en el círculo que representa el yin, por último en las partes no cubiertas como los laterales de los antebrazos o mínimamente en los muslos e dedos se ve que lleva una malla de cuerpo color gris que la cubre completo dejando solamente la cabeza al descubierto. Lo demás casi no hay distinción con la original armadura de Géminis, y esta misma chica yace sentada viendo diversas pantallas

— _¿Cuándo vendrán esos caballeros y doncellas? Se están tardando mucho_ — Pensó la chica de la armadura dividida con una expresión de aburrimiento

— _¿Todavía sigues esperando a esos supuestos visitantes? Eh Mion_ — Hablo con un ligero tono coqueto otra chica de corto cabello verde de ojos color rubí e igualmente de grandes atributos ligeramente mayores al de la de armadura dividida, viste una versión ligeramente modificada de la armadura de Piscis con unos adornos de gemas en las esmeraldas en las hombreras y en parte del pecho. Que al igual que la otra en las partes no cubiertas de la armadura se ve una malla de cuerpo esta vez de color verde claro, además que lleva en su mano derecha una rosa roja

— _Si... Hace como unas 2 horas que hable con otra doncella de Géminis de otro universo paralelo para que nos visite aquí y traiga compañía. Sería interesante conocer de otra orden y aprender de ellos, aunque sea para saber más a fondo sobre la antigua diosa Atenea_ — Responde Mion con sutil interes

— _Interesante cuestión. Sería aún más genial si llegará también chicos guapos_ — Insinúa la doncella de Piscis con mucho interés

— _Te recomiendo que te contengas Yuuka. No queremos espantar a nadie ni hacerles pasar un mal rato_ — Advierte Mion con ligero humor

De repente comienza a sonar unas alarmas por todo el lugar

**¡ALERTA! ¡CENTRO DE COMANDO INVADIDO!**

— _¡Todas vayan afuera! ¡Se siente unos cosmos de alto poder aproximándose! _— Grita muy seria una chica de largo cabello rojo y de ojos rubí, que igualmente es dotada de copa D más ser físicamente más alta que las otras 2 doncellas con una altura superior a los 2,25 metros, viste una versión ligeramente modificada de la armadura de Aries con diseño más ligero e delicado y teniendo tonos grises e metálicos en algunas partes, la diferencia más notoria son los grabados de cordero de los laterales de la cintura. Igualmente en las partes no cubiertas de la armadura se ve una malla de cuerpo de color negro

— _Descuida Eve, tengo una idea de quienes son. Y si ti te fijas bien, no se siente una cosmos energía agresiva o algo parecido, por lo que dudo que sean enemigos _— Dijo Mion con ligero relajo

— _Hmm... Tienes razón. Mejor veamos quienes son_ — Asiente Eve de Aries

En medio de una terraza en donde se aprecia varias montañas e bosques, se ve que arriba en el cielo se abre una grieta dimensional donde sale el otro grupo de caballeros e doncellas en ropa de reporteros y aterrizan con total tranquilidad

— _Bien ya llegamos _— Dijo Naruko muy motivada mientras ve los alrededores del lugar — _Ichika te sugiero que enfoques bien la camarada para grabar bien todo. Entendido_

— _Entendido jefa_ — Asiente Ichika con un pulgar arriba mientras sujeta la cámara

— _Qué lugar tan precioso_ — Comenta Hao viendo los alrededores de la terraza

— _Si... Y a decir verdad, parece como si hubiese salido de una película de ciencia ficción _— Dijo Shinji viendo en medio de las arquitecturas de índole griego, ciertos artefactos tecnológicamente avanzados como robots y vehículos voladores en algunos lugares

— _¡Alto ahí todos ustedes! ¡Identifíquese ahora mismo!_ — A lo lejos llega una mujer de largo cabello morado y de ojos del mismo color. Físicamente es muy alta superando un poco los 2,15 metros de altura, porta una versión drásticamente modificada de la armadura de Escorpión cuyo cambio notorio son los cristales de color escarlata en varias partes de la armadura más como en las rodilleras, brazales y hombreras grabadas en forma de pico dando un toque muy agresivo e intimidante. Igualmente en las partes no cubiertas de la armadura se ve una malla de cuerpo color escarlata haciendo juego con la armadura en si

El grupo de guerreros ante la orden todos se ponen serios y dan 3 pasos al frente

— _Yo soy Naruko Uzumaki doncella dorada de Géminis_ — Se presenta Naruko estando de brazos cruzados

— _Soy Tsukune Aono caballero dorado de Cáncer_ — Se presenta Tsukune señalándose a si mismo con el micrófono que lleva en la mano derecha

— _Hao Asakura noble doncella de Virgo, encantado_ — Se presenta Hao haciendo un saludo honorario

— _Rito Yuki de Aries, un placer_ — Se presenta Rito de forma respetuosa

— _¿Son de oro ustedes?... Entonces ustedes deben de ser los visitantes del universo alterno que me hablo la Géminis que conozco _— Comenta la doncella de Escorpión — Me llamo Minene, igualmente es un gusto

— _Yo soy Rías Gremory la hermosa doncella de Piscis... Y a la vez soy_ — Se presenta Rías de forma coqueta, luego se pone su mano izquierda en su cara y luego su cabello cambia a negro e sube un poco de tamaño volviéndose — _Akeno Himemija igualmente una doncella de Piscis más hermosa todavía. Es un gusto conocerla_

— _Ok... Igualmente es un gusto _— Asiente Minene con una ligera gota en la frente — _Es lo más bizarro que he visto durante el día_ — Pensó bastante extraña el cambio drástico de Rías a Akeno en tan solo un instante

Mientras todos los dorados se presentaban uno por uno, cierto dúo de guerreros de bronce se quedaron estupefactos ante la presencia de la doncella de Escorpión

— _¿¡Misato!?_ — Pensaron Shinji y Caos al mismo tiempo al ver a Minene e relacionándola con su amiga de Nerv debido al gran parecido físico por no decir que son casi idénticas

— _¿Les pasa algo? ¿Porque esas caras como si hubiesen visto a un fantasma?_ — Pregunta Minene con un poco de sospecha

— _Eh nada... Es que nos recuerda a una amiga nuestra, por no decir que es casi idéntica a usted en apariencia hasta en voz _— Responde Shinji con notorio nerviosismo —_ Me llamo Shinji Ikari y soy caballero de Lira, es un placer_

— _Y yo me llamo Caos y soy doncella de Coma Berenice_ — Se presenta Caos un poco nerviosa

— _¿Alguien parecida a mí?... Bueno dicen que son de otro universo, por lo que refieren a una versión alterna de mi_ — Comenta la doncella de Escorpión de forma pensativa — _¿Y esa versión alterna mia es una doncella de casualidad?_

— _No. Es una humana normal_ — Responde Caos

— _Ya veo ¿Y a qué se debe su visita? _— Pregunta Minene

— _Verán nosotros vinimos porque queremos hacer una entrevista hacia ustedes y aprender cómo funcionan ustedes como orden de caballeros y doncellas en la ausencia de la diosa Atenea. Y aprender también como funciona este mundo que se nota que es muy diferente al nuestro_ — Explica Naruko de forma detallada

— _Entiendo. De ser así mejor los llevo a con la gran Matriarca para más detalle _— Dijo Minene mientras guía al grupo de caballeros e doncellas y en proceso son detenidos por

— _¡Espera Minene! ¡Ellos son invitados de honor! ¡No los molestes!_ — Grita a lo lejos Mion estando acompañada de Eve de Aries y Yuuka de Piscis llamando mucho la atención del grupo de reporteros

— _Pero ni si quiera les estoy haciendo nada. Solo los llevare con la Suprema Líder para lo de su entrevista_ — Contesta Minene con un poco de molestia

— _Ah ya veo... Disculpa la confusión_ — Dijo Mion con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se rasca la nuca

— _¡Oh por dios! ¡4 chicos guapos en un mismo lugar! ¡Debe de ser mi día de suerte! _— Pensó Yuuka de Piscis muy emocionada al ver al grupo de caballeros

Por parte de la doncella de Aries queda muy impresionada al ver a Rito — _¿Papa? ¿Eres tú? _— Pensó mientras recordaba fotos de su propio padre cuando era joven

Y el mismo Rito se queda impresionado al ver a Eve de Aries — _¡Dios santo! Se parece mucho a Yami... ¿Sera su versión de este universo?_ — Pensó muy impactado al ver el parecido con su aprendiz Yami

El trio de doncellas acompaña al grupo de reporteros en su vía hacia el cuartel general. Del lado del trio aprovechan para conocer a los visitantes

— _Por cierto ¿Tú eres la doncella de Géminis que contacte telepáticamente? _— Pregunta Naruko viendo a Mion

— _Exacto. La verdad no me imaginaba encontrarme con otra Géminis ni mucho menos de otro universo_ — Responde Mion muy relajada

— _Bonita armadura de Géminis por cierto. Se ve muy diferente al que yo visto _— Comenta Naruko viendo la armadura de Mion

Por parte de Yuuka de Piscis, se acerca de forma sugestiva a Tsukune

— _Hey guapo me llamo Yuuka Kazami y soy doncella de Piscis. Y soy la doncella más hermosa entre las 88 constelaciones que conforman la orden. Pero puedes llamarme como quieras_ — Saluda Yuuka muy coqueta

— _Muchas gracias por el dato hermosa dama_ — Dijo Tsukune de forma cortes

— _¿Y de casualidad tienes novia? Porque eres muy apuesto que estés solo _— Pregunta Yuuka muy curiosa mientras ve que Akeno le sujeta el brazo izquierdo a Tsukune

— _Hey Tsukune mira ¿No se ven adorables esos animales?_ — Comenta Akeno señalándole un poco lejos a unas niñas que una carga entre sus brazos a un Pikachu y la otra a un Eevee

— _La puta madre. Se ve que si tiene_ — Pensó Yuuka ligeramente desanimada, luego camina hacia Shinji e inmediatamente recibe una mirada fulminante de Coas mientras esta le agarra el brazo derecho al caballero de Lira de forma romántica. Le hecha un ojo a Ichika y ve que Naruko discretamente le toma la mano izquierda

Por parte de Eve de Aries se acerca a Rito mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa

— _¿Sabes? Me recuerdas a mi padre cuando era joven_ — Comenta Eve muy animada

— _Ya veo... ¿Y cómo se llamaba? _— Pregunta Rito con ligera sospecha

— _Se llama Rito Yuki. Pero tras un terrible incidente se hizo apodarse Conde R durante parte de su vida y el me enseño todo lo referente al cosmos y a ser toda una doncella de oro_ — Responde Eve muy nostálgica e alegre

— _Interesante _— Dijo Rito con una sonrisa forzada mientras que internamente se siente muy nervioso — _Por cierto... ¿Cómo es tu madre por curiosidad y como se llama?_

— _Se llama Oscuridad Dorada o también llamada Yami por pocos. Antes de conocer a mi papa era conocida por ser una gran asesina por toda la galaxia y cuando se encontró con papa se volvió su más grande aprendiz hasta con el paso de los años casarse. Y heredero la habilidad de mi madre de transformar mi cuerpo a cualquier tipo de arma a voluntad, solo que la tengo muy mejorada que hasta puedo tomar la forma de otras personas_ — Explica Eve muy animada — _Y mira lo que puedo hacer_ — Extiende su mano derecha y la transforma con hacerla metálica totalmente e alarga los dedos en volverlos afilados cuchillos. Al segundo siguiente vuelve su mano a la normalidad — _¿No es genial?_

— _Si bastante _— Asiente Rito — _Esto se está volviéndose demasiado incomodo_ — Pensó muy nervioso — _¿Y qué edad tienes?_

— _Es complicado decirlo, dado que en realidad soy una clon de la original Eve que murió hace 1000 años aproximadamente pero que conserva todos los recuerdos de la original. Físicamente tengo 22 años edad a la que la original fue clonada y dado a que mis células se renuevan a milésimas de segunda, no puedo envejecer y así como me vez así estaré por toda la eternidad_ — Responde Eve muy a detalle mientras hace memoria de su vida y cuando fue clonada

— _Gracias por la información_ — Dijo Rito con una fingida sonrisa — _Es de un universo alterno, no debe preocuparme, no debe preocuparme_ — Pensó muy tenso al grado de entrar en pánico

— _Oye te veo muy tenso. Si quieres te puedo guiar a un lugar muy especial para nosotros solos_ — Interviene Yuuka de forma romántica hasta que Eve le golpea la cabeza — _¡Carajo Eve! ¿¡Que mierda te pasa!? _— Pregunta muy enojada

— _No molestes a papa. Y quiero que te largues_ — Responde Eve de forma seca mientras que la doncella de Piscis se aleja un poco — _Por cierto Aries alterno ¿Puedo acariciar tu cabello?_

— _Ok_ — Asiente Rito mientras Eve le acaricia el cabello de forma tierna y luego esta da unas pequeñas risas de tono casi pervertido con una mirada ensombrecida — _Esto me está dando miedo_ — Pensó ligeramente asustado al momento que Eve lo abraza como si fuera un niño o un muñeco de felpa

Mientras siguen avanzando a casi unos pasos a llegar a su destino, Shinji voltea la mirada y ve una fila india de 10 soldados de armadura blanca que le cubren casi todo el cuerpo cuyo casco tiene alas en los lados del craneo mas un visor oscuro que cubre el rostro y portan una especie de metralleta blanca de elegante diseño griego

— _¿Esos soldados son de aquí? _— Pregunta Shinji con ligera curiosidad

— _Exacto. Son los Esparta Soldados, son la mejor fuerza militar de Terra-2 y de toda la galaxia, armados con la mejor tecnología y son soldados muy bien entrenados para poder diezmar a caballeros o doncellas de bronce inexpertos con suma facilidad _— Responde Mion

— _Increíble, esos sí que son súper soldados. Además que se parecen a la Tropa Imperial o al Ejercito de la Republica_ — Comenta Tsukune ligeramente impresionado

Al cabo de unos minutos llegan a un gran palacio de arquitectura griega de 10 pisos de alto y al adentrarse pasan por un gran ascensor para 20 personas. Tras llegar al último piso pasa por un largo pasillo en donde yacen varios Esparta Soldados parados en cada pilar del lugar haciendo vigilancia y al llegar al final pasan por una gran puerta de 4 metros de altura que al abrirla llegan a una gran sala de trono similar a la recamara del Patriarca del santuario

— _Buenas ¿Que se les trae por aquí? _— Pregunta sentada en un gran trono una hermosa mujer de largo cabello verde, ojos color celeste y piel de tez blanca casi rozando a lo gris que viste un atuendo blanco similar a un abrigo de bordes dorados, en los brazos lleva largos guantes blancos que llegan hasta los antebrazos, lleva botas blancas de tacón alto que llegan hasta la rodilla y al igual que con las doncellas de oro lleva también una malla de cuerpo esta vez de color platino, físicamente es muy alta rozando a los 2,47 metros de altura. Porta en su mano derecha un largo cetro de mango azul que en la parte superior tiene un Orbe azul que levita ligeramente

— _Gran Matriarca Palutena, estos son los invitados que le hable hace poco. Los invite con las mejores intenciones para que nos conozcan de buena fe_ — Informa Mion con un tono muy respetuoso señalando con las manos al grupo de caballeros e doncellas en ropa de reporteros

Tras una serie de presentaciones por parte de Naruko y compañía mas en explicaciones de cómo funciona su mundo y como es Saori en persona. La doncella de Géminis Naruko se acerca a la gran matriarca Palutena a preguntarle lo siguiente

— _Hemos venido para hacerles una entrevista a todos ustedes ¿Están interesados en participar? _— Pregunta Naruko con mucha cortesía

— _¿Una entrevista? Hmm..._ — Dijo la gran matriarca haciendo una pose pensativa —_ Llamo a todos los caballeros y doncellas al cuartel general. Es un asunto muy especial_ — Informa vía telepatía a literalmente a todos los caballeros y doncellas de Terra-2

Muy a lo lejos en una cantina, un joven de pelo castaño y de ojos azules que porta la armadura de Pegaso, corre muy animado hacia donde están sus amigos

— _¿¡Oyeron eso!? ¡La gran Palutena nos llama para un asunto importante!_ — Exclama muy emocionado el joven caballero de Pegaso

— _Ya lo sabemos Pit, pero gracias de todas formas_ — Dijo de forma calmada un chico rubio de peinado de picos que por poco desafía la gravedad, de ojos azules y que viste la armadura de León Menor

— _Espero que no cometas ninguna estupidez en frente de la matriarca_ — Insinúa un hombre de cabello negro, piel de tez morena y físicamente alto de unos 2, 36 metros de altura que viste la armadura de Orión

— _Por favor maestro Magno, prometemos ser más cuidadosos esta vez_ — Comenta con ligero nerviosismo un chico de cabello castaño y de ojos verdes que viste la armadura de Unicornio

Dentro de una lujosa casa de 3 pisos, un hombre alto de 2,20 metros de altura y de cabello azul, carga en su espalda la caja de pandora de Sagitario, luego baja al segundo piso de su hogar

— _¡Lucina, Cynthia apresúrense! ¡Nos llaman al cuartel para un asunto muy especial! _— Exclama ligeramente emocionado el caballero de Sagitario

— _Enseguida vamos papa_ — Responde una hermosa chica de largo cabello azul con ojos del mismo color pero que a su vez su ojo izquierdo tiene un curioso símbolo de una gota en medio de un escudo, viste ropa casual de color azul, físicamente es de una estatura promedio de 1,70 metros de alto y en su espalda carga la caja de pandora de Águila

— _¿Sera una misión importante? _— Pregunta muy emocionada otra chica de cabello azul con un par de cortas coletas en los lados de la cabeza, que viste un conjunto de ropa azul y blanca, físicamente es de estatura menor que la otra con unos 1,47 metros de altura y en su espalda carga la caja de pandora de Caballo Menor

En medio de un espeso bosque, 3 chicos están luchando contra un gigantesco oso del tamaño de una casa, entre los 3 hacen un ataque combinado en donde uno que porta la armadura de Osa Mayor comienza a estrangular al oso, el otro que lleva la armadura de Cerbero con sus cadenas engulle al oso dejándolo inmovilizado, por ultimo otro chico que lleva puesto la armadura de Auriga lanza sus discos y con ello degolla al oso en 3 mitades con córtale la cabeza y el torso

— _Cualquier oso es un debilucho ante mi Shinjiro de Osa Mayor _— Comenta con calma y sintiéndose muy victorioso un chico alto de 1,94 metros de alto de gran físico y largo cabello castaño claro pero que difícilmente se llega a visualizar bien sus ojos color café

— _Atención Shinjiro, Cloud y Lea. La gran Palutena nos llama al cuartel general ahora_ — Informa muy un hombre alto de 2,40 de altura y de largo cabello plateado que llega hasta la cintura que viste una versión notoriamente modificada de la armadura de Capricornio cuya características son los tonos esmeraldas de varias partes como la cintura, las hombres y el casco

— _Entendido maestro Sephirtoth_ — Asiente un chico con peinado puntiagudo y de ojos azules que se muestra un poco inexpresivo

— _Pero ¿Podemos llevarnos el oso? Me muero de hambre_ — Pregunta con un tono jovial un chico de largo cabello rojo con peinado que parece de cuerpo espín, que viste la armadura de Auriga

En el denso mar están un par de feroces bestias semejantes a un leviatán que se pelean entre sí, unos metros lejos llega un barco que al frente están 3 chicos mostrándose muy confiados y se preparan a atacar

— _¡Golpe de Clavo Quíntuple! _— Exclama un chico alto de 2,07 metros de altura, cabello azul más una cicatriz de 3 marcas de garra en la mejilla izquierda y de gran físico que viste la armadura de Hércules, concentra su cosmos en su brazos derecho y salta hacia una de las bestias para golpearlo fuertemente en el hocico de la misma, pero luego de un instante el impacto del mismo golpe se repite unas 5 veces en la parte en donde la bestia sale volando muy por lo alto de los cielos

— _¡Impulso Tsunami! _— Exclama otro chico de cabello azul que viste la armadura de Ballena, que con reverso de su puño derecho lanza una poderosa corriente de energía cósmica simulando a un violento tsunami que engulle a la bestia y la eleva por los aires con graves heridas en todo su gigantesco cuerpo

— _Mi turno ¡Torbellino de Fuego!_ — Otro chico de cabello rojo e igualmente de una altura considerable de 2,05 metros de altura, piel de tez morena y de un gran físico alza la palma de su mano derecha y genera un poderoso torbellino en llamas que engulle a ambas bestias volviéndolas pescado frito, y estas caen al barco

A lo alto del barco sale un hombre de 2,12 metros de altura, rubio con una ligera barba e bigote, que viste una versión drásticamente modificada de la armadura de Leo cuya notoriedad son los cristales ámbar del casco, hombreras, pecho y rodilleras. Mira con atención a trio de caballeros plateados — _Toriko, Wave y Reyn. Nos llaman para que vayamos ya al cuartel general ahora mismo_

— _Entendido maestro Malik. Pero primero vamos a comer_ — Dijo Toriko de Hércules mientras el junto a los otros 2 comienzan a comer al par de bestias a una velocidad de vértigo y solo dejan los juegos de las mismas que a ese mismo momento las tiran al mar

En una zona glaciar se encuentran un trio de chicas que entre ellas visten las armaduras de Casiopea, Corona Boreal y Serpiente que están rodeadas por un ejército de creaturas de aspecto antropomórfico asemejándose a un lobo

— _¡Ríndanse ahora! ¡Nosotros somos 1000 y ustedes solo 3 mocosas!_ — Ordena el líder del ejercito apuntando con una metralleta que dispara laser

— _Hey amigas ¿Que hacemos cuando insignificantes formas de vida se ponen arrogantes con nosotras? _— Pregunta con un tono juguetona una hermosa chica de largo cabello celeste hasta la cintura y de ojos del mismo color, cuerpo esbelto con pechos copa D, más que viste la armadura de Corona Boreal y una malla de cuerpo celeste en las partes no cubiertas de la armadura. Con su solo cosmos congela a 10 lobos e estos se rompen a al mismo instante

— _Primero las hacemos sufrir física y psicológicamente hasta que suplican piedad_ — Responde una chica que tiene una expresión inocente, es de cabello rosado con un par de coletas y de ojos del mismo color que porta la armadura de serpiente más una malla de cuerpo magenta en las partes no cubiertas de la armadura, extiende sus manos y de un solo jalón arranca las cabezas de un par de hombres lobo al instante

— _Luego las masacramos hasta que no queden nada ni si quiera un solo átomo_ — Continua una chica de largo cabello plateado hasta la cintura y de ojos purpura con una expresión perversa, viste la armadura de Casiopea más una malla de cuerpo blanca en las partes no cubiertas. Extiende su brazo izquierdo y varios hombres lobo en frente son desintegrados sin quedar nada de ellos

— _¡DISPAREN! _— Grita el líder y todo el grupo retrocede mientras disparan con sus metralletas laser a toda potencia, pero debido al cosmos del trio de doncellas no logran hacerles daño de ningún tipo

— _Es inútil. Mejor que perezcan ante mi ¡Kalashnikov Puli L´Da! _— La doncella de Corona Boreal concentra su cosmos en su puño derecho una gran cantidad de frio que luego dispara una serie de balas de hielo atómico que arrasa sin problemas a varios hombres lobo con mutilarlos en diversas partes del cuerpo

— _Pues que la fiesta comienza con mis ¡Colmillos de Serpiente!_ — Exclama la doncella de Serpiente al posicionar sus manos simulando la boca de una víbora y corre hacia el ejercito de lobos haciendo un festín de sangre con desmembrar a varios de un solo ataques, con hacer volar brazos, piernas, torsos y cabezas

— _Ahora todos ustedes van desaparecer hacia ¡El Fin!_ — Por último la doncella de Casiopea concentra su cosmos en su mano derecha y la alza hacia el ejército de lobos engulléndolos en un aura de materia oscura que al segundo siguiente los desintegra sin dejar absolutamente nada

Tras pocos segundos, lo que era un ejército entero de 1000 hombres lobos armados con tecnología de punta termino por ser una interminable fila de cadáveres de la forma más pesadillezca posible mientras que la trio de doncellas se muestran muy victoriosas ante la masacre que hicieron

— _Buen trabajo Esdeath, Yuno y Mako_ — A lo lejos llega una mujer de cabello plateado con cola de caballo recogida y de ojos color ámbar, físicamente se parece a la doncella de Casiopea solo que es más alta con unos 2,28 de altura y más proporcionada en atributos con pechos copa D, más que viste una versión modificada de la armadura de Cáncer cuyo principal cambio es el agregado de escudos rectangulares en los brazales haciendo hincapié en las tenazas de los cangrejos, también en las partes no cubiertas por la armadura lleva una malla de cuerpo purpura — _Por cierto, la gran matriarca pide que vayamos al cuartel general lo más pronto posible_

10 minutos pasaron y afuera del cuartel yacen todos los 88 caballeros y doncellas de todo Terra-2 reunidos mientras entre ellos conversan

— _¿Me pregunto para que nos habrá llamado la gran Palutena? ¿Sera algo muy importante para que todos estén presente?_ — Pregunta el caballero Pit de Pegaso muy curioso

— _No estoy segura. Lo mejor será esperar a que ella nos diga de que se trata_ — Insinúa la doncella Lucina de Águila un poco pensativa

A los pocos segundos llegan Rito, Naruko y compañía junto a la gran matriarca Palutena mas el cuarteto de doncellas de Géminis, Aries, Escorpión y Piscis

— _Estimados caballeros y doncellas, vengo a informarles que hoy todos ustedes junto a mi persona seremos participe de una entrevista muy especial _— Informa la matriarca con mucha autoridad que tras anunciar la entrevista dejaron a todos muy confundidos

— _¿Una entrevista a todos nosotros? ¿Y a qué se debe? _— Pregunta el caballero de León Menor sin tener idea de nada

— _Para ser más específica. Estos viajeros que vienen de otro universo están interesados en entrevistarlos_ — Señala al grupo de caballeros y doncellas vestidos como reporteros —_ Por favor sean amables con ellos_

— _Impresionante. Primera vez que veo a los 88 caballeros y doncellas en sus respectivas armaduras reunidos en un solo lugar_ — Dijo Rito ligeramente impresionado

— _Ojala llegase el dia que el santuario nuestro presencie tal escenario_ — Insinúa Shinji con mucha esperanza

— _Y miren. Hay un total de 13 dorados, y si mi vista no me engaña parece que se trata de Ofiuco, y es una doncella que se ve muy poderosa_ — Dijo Hao muy impresionada mientras señala entre en grupo de dorados, a una mujer alta de 2,42 metros de altura, de largo cabello negro rizado con mechones pareciendo a unas serpientes, ojos del mismo color y piel de tez pálida más un tatuaje entre la mejilla izquierda e la frente. Viste una imponente armadura dorada y en su mano derecha porta un peculiar cetro dorado con una serpiente enrollada en la parte superior formando el símbolo de la medicina. Y en las partes no cubiertas que son escasas a ser casi nulas se puede ver una malla de cuerpo morado

— _Esos chicos que están cerca de la gran matriarca nos van a entrevistar... Se ven muy agradables_ — Comenta con mucha calma una mujer rubia de ojos rubí, con una altura considerable de 2,36 metros de altura, viste una versión ligeramente modificada de la armadura de Virgo con cristales ámbar en la parte de las hombreras, el pecho y las rodillas, también lleva una malla de cuerpo color amarillo — _Bien hijas, recuerden portarse bien y saludar a la cámara_ — Le habla a 3 chicas rubias parecidas a ella solo que una que lleva la armadura de Pavo Real tiene ojos rubí y las otras 2 que visten la armadura de Búho y la de Paloma tienen ojos celeste. Las 3 asienten muy obediente

— _Mira Caos, esa doncella que parece vestir la armadura de Virgo se parece a ti_ — Dijo Shinji mientras señala a la doncella de Virgo y Caos la mira muy impresionada

— _Y... ¿Cómo hacemos con la entrevista? Digo son muchas personas_ — Pregunta Ichika ligeramente preocupado

— _Hagámoslo de esta forma. Primero entrevistaremos a los de oro, luego a los de plata. O mejor empecemos con los de bronce y los dorados al final_ — Responde Naruko un poco indecisa

— _No se preocupen. Si ocurre un problema yo los ayudaré _— Insinúa Palutena con una pequeña sonrisa

Tras 10 minutos de preparación se da comienzo a la entrevista en donde cada caballero y doncella de Terra-2 de forma aleatoria variando entre bronce, plata y oro, donde no solo se presentaban sino que cada uno contestaba algunas preguntas y otras daban datos de su vida para hacerse conocer mejor. Pasaron alrededor de casi 5 horas con algunos percances que muchos se pudieron arreglar... A excepción de 4 reporteros que antes de que terminase la entrevista fueron internados a la enfermería por sufrir serios daños a nivel psicológico

— _Listo, ya todo se culminó ¡Muchas gracias a todos ustedes por la entrevista!_ — Naruko la mirada muy agradecida ante todo el personal de caballeros y doncellas de Terra-2 más la gran matriarca

— _Gracias igualmente. Ha sido un placer haber conocido más a fondo a otros guerreros de la justicia de otro universo. Puede que para la próxima nos presente a la diosa Atenea para que podamos conocerla en persona _— Contesta la matriarca Palutena de forma humilde — _Y lo siento por lo de los chicos. Nuestras guerreras doncellas suelen ser algo traviesas... De vez en cuando_

— _Pero gran matriarca, si la gran mayoría de doncellas hacen cosas como esas todos los dias_ — Advierte Pit de Pegaso muy preocupado — _Y por eso, mucho de nosotros los caballeros tenemos que... Hmmm Hmph _— Antes de terminar llega Mion y le tapa la boca

— _Callado te vez más adorable Pit... Se buen niño y intentes crear falsas ideas de nosotras_ — Murmura Mion mientras se lleva al caballero de Pegaso a quien sabe donde

— _Descuida, también hacemos de ese tipo de cosas de vez en cuando. Es como un pasatiempo_ — Comenta Akeno mientras atiende a un Tsukune con la mirada perdida y estando de brazos cruzados casi temblando de pánico

— _Ojala nos veamos en otra ocasión. Fue muy divertido entrevistarlos _— Dijo Hao con una pequeña sonrisa

El grupo compuesto por Naruko y los caballeros dañados psicológicamente se juntan al lugar en donde aparecieron a su vez que se despiden de todo el grupo de 88 caballeros y doncellas en conjunto, luego se acerca Mion

— _Un gusto que me hayas entrevistado amiga geminiana_ — Mion extiende la mano y Naruko la aprieta en señal de despedida —_ ¿Te hago los honores?_

— _De acuerdo_ — Asiente Naruko con guiñar el ojo derecho

— _Ok, ahora mismo los voy a enviar a ¡Otra Dimensión!_ — Mion usando su cosmos recrea la técnica de todo guerrero de Géminis en hacer portal que distorsiona el espacio-tiempo que engulle al grupo de visitantes devolviéndolos a la dimensión a donde pertenecen —_ Ahora ¿En qué quedamos?_

— _¡Oh no!_ — Exclamaron mayor parte de los caballeros muy nerviosos excepto los de oro y el de Orión, y estos jóvenes guerreros retroceden a unos pasos para al final comenzar a desaparecer de un solo borrón

— _Bueno si no tuve suerte con esos 4 apuestos dorados. Mejor vuelvo a ver a nuestros adorables caballeros si quieren un momento especial_ — Comenta con mucho interés Yuuka mientras comienza a correr a velocidad luz

— _Yo no me quedare atrás. No dejare que se me vuelva a escapar una presa de nuevo_ — Dijo Yuno comenzando a correr a velocidad sónica

— _Mejor me apresuro a ocupar a un juguete antes que se agoten _— Insinúa Esdeath mientras hace lo mismo que las demas

De vuelta en la mansión de la fundación Saori presencia de como en medio del jardín se abre un portal dimensional en donde salen sus leales guerreros

— _¿Cómo les fue en su viaje?_ — Pregunta Saori

— _Nos fue muy bien mi señora. Ha sido toda una experiencia haber conocidos a otros caballeros y doncellas de otro universo_ — Responde Naruko de forma alegre mientras enseña la videocámara

— _¿Y qué le paso a los chicos? _— Saori mira la expresión de terror por parte de Rito, Tsukune, Ichika y Shinji

— _Es una larga historia. Lo mejor será llevarlos a un psicólogo por una semana o un mes por los momentos_ — Explica Naruko

— _Y por cierto Naruko ¿Que vas hacer con la entrevista?_ — Pregunta un perturbado Shinji estando atendido por Caos

— _Una vez que termine de hacer unos arreglos. Lo estrenare esta noche donde invite a varias personas a que lo presencien y disfruten_ — Responde Naruko mientras revisa la grabación

— _¿Y a quienes invitaste?_ — Pregunta Ichika

— _¡A todos sus amigas! Como Lala, Yami, Yui y Haruna por parte de Rito. A Misato, Asuka, Rei y Mari por parte de Shinji, a las de la Academia Youkai por parte de Tsukune y de la Academia de Infinite Stratos mas su instructora por parte de Ichika_ — Exclama Naruko con una larga sonrisa

— _¡QUEEEE! _— Gritaron los 4 caballeros quedando como unas completas piedras con la mandibula en el suelo ante tal respuesta y al mismo instante se desmayan

— _Mejor llamo a emergencias_ — Insinúa Saori mientras saca su celular y comienza a llamar

Horas después en la noche en la entrada de la mansión se ven llegar una serie de lujosas limosinas que la primera en estacionarse baja a Lala y sus hermanas Momo e Nana, a Mikan mas a Yui, Haruna por ultimo a Yami. La segunda baja a ex trabajadora de Nerv Misato Katsuragi junto a las pilotos Rei Ayanami, Asuka Langley Soryu y Mari Illustrius. En la 3era limosina salen las estudiantes de la Academia Youkai, Moka Akashiya y su hermana menor Kokoa Shuzen, luego la súcubo de Kurumu Kurono y la pequeña bruja Yukari Sendo por ultimo la dama de nieve de Mizore Shirayuki. En la última bajan las estudiantes de la Academia Infinite Stratos como Houki Shinonono, Cecilia Alcott, Ling Fang, Charlotte Dunoirs y Laura Bodewig por ultimo la instructora Chifuyu Orimura. Todas ellas se adentran a la mansión siendo guiadas por Hao hasta una sala de cine privada

— _Bienvenidas sean todas ustedes a que vean la gran entrevista del Universo. Espero que sea de su agrado_ — Informa Naruko con un tono que refleja humildad mientras las luces se apagan y se enciende un proyector dando inicio a la película

— _Ojala la película sea buena y no una pérdida de tiempo_ — Comenta Kokoa con ligera amargura

— _Yo si fuera tú, no diría tales cosas en frente de ellas _— Dijo Yami tras escuchar a la vampiresa

La película da inicia mostrando a Naruko dando la introducción al filme

— _Hola a todo el mundo, hoy estamos en presencia de un evento nunca antes visto_ — Presenta Naruko en su papel de reportera mientras explica el asunto del universo paralelo y de Terra-2 en general como un poco de la historia de la misma, luego inicia a entrevistar a la matriarca Palutena y haciéndole algunas preguntas de su labor

— _Soy yo o esa tal matriarca se ve muy alta_ — Dijo Kurumu un poco impresionada ante la altura de la matriarca. Las demás chicas asienten dandole la razón

— _¿Un mundo con más mujeres que hombres? Suena interesante la verdad ¿Me preguntó como seria vivir un mundo así? _— Insinua Mari un poco pensativa

Volviendo a la película se comienza a entrevistar a los guerreros de oro empezando por la doncella de Aries, Eve que al mostrarse en pantalla cierto grupo se impresionan al verla

— _Hey Yami. Esa Eve de Aries se parece mucho a ti y a Tearju ¿No lo crees? _— Insinúa Lala muy animada y Yami como más de una asiente dándole la razón. No solo en los rasgos era parecida sino hasta en la voz siendo la de Eve más madura y esta al contar su historia más de una se quedó sin habla

—_ ¿¡QUE RITO Y YAMI SE CASARON Y ESA EVE ES SU HIJA!?_ — Grita Haruna muy incrédula de lo que acaba de presenciar

— _¿Mi maestro y yo casados?_ — Dijo Yami mientras da una ligera sonrisa y sus ojos se tornan brillosos de alegría

— _Es un universo paralelo, es un universo paralelo _— Pensó Yui con la esperanza que Rito se case con ella e ignorando lo de Eve

La entrevista sigue y Naruko entrevista a un hombre alto de 2,34 metros, de cabello castaño de ojos grises dando la ilusión de ser ciego, más un ligero bigote que casi no se nota a simple vista, viste ropa formal con una camisa blanca de manga larga más corbata azul, pantalones blancos con cinturón negro y zapatos negros

— _¿Cómo se llama señor?_ — Pregunta Naruko muy interesada

— _Me llamo Akisame Hoshikage y soy caballero dorado de Tauro, mi esposa era una orgullosa doncella de plata pero ahora su lugar lo cedió a mi adorada hija Xion la nueva doncella de Cuervo _— De lado del caballero de Tauro sale una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules que viste la armadura de Cuervo, lleva una malla de cuerpo color negro tapando las partes no cubiertas de la armadura

— _Hola me llamo Xion, es un placer_ — Se presenta de forma respetuosa la doncella de Cuervo

— _Como caballero de oro que soy tengo el deber de entrenar a las nuevas generaciones para volverlos nobles guerreros y grandes personas. Soy maestro de artes marciales como el Jiu-jitsu, El Aikido, el Judo y El Puño de la Estrella Norte, también soy maestro de las artes medicinales como la quiropráctica y acupuntura. Como pasatiempo fungo como artesano en estatuas y en pintura_ — Explica Akisame de Tauro mientras detallada cosas de su vida a nivel laboral y personal

Luego le sigue el turno a Mion Sonozaki de Géminis que esta no dio muchos detalles, solo se limitó a dar su nombre y mencionar que una vez tuvo una hermana gemela llamada Shion que murió en un accidente. Ahora le toca el turno a la doncella de Cáncer

— _Me llamo Hrist y soy doncella de Cáncer, de acuerdo a mi legado tengo un gran dominio de los espíritus y puedo arrebatarle el alma a cualquiera o destruirla si me propongo, pero no soy de estar haciendo cosas como matar o torturar. Prefiero predicar lo bueno de perdonar y amar al prójimo, soy experta en el arte marcial del Puño Maldito y solo lo uso en momentos muy especiales. Por último tengo una hermana menor que es doncella de Casiopea y es una chica ruda e difícil de tratar, pero es una buena persona _— Se presenta Hrist de Cáncer mientras detalla cosas de su vida y un poco lejos su hermana menor se pone de brazos cruzados y voltea la mirada un poco avergonzada. Luego la cámara se enfoca a Hao haciendo una entrevista al caballero de Leo

— _Soy Malik Ceasar de Leo y es un gusto ser entrevistado. Al igual que mi camarada de Tauro me dedico a entrenar jóvenes para que sean los guerreros del mañana, también me dedico a cazar bestias salvajes para darlos de alimento a gente necesitada e incluso también las domestico para fines experimentales. Mi esposa es la doncella de Virgo que esta allá junto a mis 3 hermosas hijas_ — Se presenta muy humilde el caballero de Leo Malik mientras señala a su esposa junto a su 3 hijas y Hao camina hacia donde esta ellas fijando el micrófono

— _Mi nombre es Miyo Takano de Virgo y estas son mis hijas Namine de Búho, Lignear de Pavo Real y María de Paloma. Saluden por favor — Se presenta Miyo de Virgo mientras sus 3 hijas saludan de forma cordial _— _Aparte de entrenar a varias doncellas como también a mi hijas, me dedico a estudios científicos e espirituales así como investigar la historia antigua de Terra-2 y de varias razas inteligentes que rondan por parte de la galaxia. Soy experta en las artes marciales como el Ninjutsu, Karate y en las artes psíquicas siendo igual de las mejores en habilidades ilusorias, solo comparada con Aries, Géminis, Ofiuco y Piscis. Además que tengo la firme filosofía de que cualquiera con el entrenamiento adecuado puede volverse alguien muy destacado por encima de cualquier dios _— Termina de explicar cada cosa que hace mientras que Hao va en camino hacia la doncella de Libra

— _Me llamo Nadenja y soy doncella de Libra, igualmente entreno a varias chicas para que sean futuras doncellas aunque varias de ellas sean unas flojas que no sirven para nada. Me dedico a instruir de forma militar a mis alumnas como a las fuerzas de auto-defensa de Terra-2. Soy experta en el Kung Fu, Muay Thai y Taekwondo como también soy experta en el uso de armas de combate. Mi esposo es el caballero de Acuario y mi hija Esdeath es doncella de Corona Boreal_ — Se presenta Nadenja de Libra siendo una mujer de una altura considerable de 2,40 metros de cabello plateado con una cola recogida de forma trenzada que llega hasta la cintura, ojos color purpura más que está fumando tabaco en medio de la entrevista, viste una versión ligeramente modificada de la armadura de Libra cuyo detalle es en los cristales color jade de las hombreras y parte de los pecho, lleva una malla de cuerpo color negro en las partes no cubiertas de la armadura

En la sala mientras las chicas ven a cada caballero y doncella de oro entrevistado, daban uno que otro comentario al respecto

— _No me imaginaba que esos caballeros y doncellas fuesen así de altos_ — Dijo Yui ligeramente impresionada

— _Pero lo que más me sorprende que la mayoría de esos sujetos sean personas mayores y padres de familia. Se notan que son gente de muchas responsabilidades_ — Insinúa la instructora Chifuyu con ligera admiración

— _Soy yo o esa Xion de Cuervo se parece mucho a ti Haruna, solo que tú tienes el cabello azul y ella negro_ — Insinúa Mikan con una ligera sonrisa mientras Haruna se mira a un espejo de bolsillo y se quita los broches notando que se parece más de lo que se imagina

— _¿Y qué hay de esa Namine? Se parece mucho a Charlotte con la diferencia de los ojos_ — Dijo Ling mientras la francesa asiente

— _También esta esa Lignear que parece una Rei rubia_ — Dijo Mari mientras que Rei no entendió el porqué de eso

— _Ojalá fuera como esa Nadenja de grande y así Ichika se fijara en mi_ — Comenta Laura con una larga sonrisa

Luego de entrevistar a la doncella de Escorpión, cierto grupo se quedó con la boca abierta

— _Hey Misato ¿Qué haces en ese documental?_ — Pregunta Asuka con los ojos muy abiertos

— _No manches. Esa mujer si se parece a mí hasta en la voz ¿Esa es mi versión de ese universo?_ — Se dijo a si misma Misato muy impresionada

Volviendo a la entrevista, ahora se muestra a Shinji a entrevistar a Ofiuco

— _Buenas ¿Cómo se hace llamar usted señora?_ — Pregunta Shinji enfocando el micrófono

— _Me llamó Medusa y soy doncella de Ofiuco, me dedico a la investigación médica y estudios de zoología en Terra-2 como jefa general, igualmente entreno doncellas aunque solo tengo 3 discípulas que una es mi hija que ocupa el puesto de Reloj y que en paz descanse mi esposo. Cabe decir que soy la segunda al mando de la orden de caballeros y doncellas junto a la gran matriarca, por lo que tiendo estar muy ocupada en muchos asuntos a nivel gubernamental. Dominó las artes psíquicas y espirituales además de dominar el arte marcial del Puño Imperial_ — Termina de presentarse la poderosa doncella de Ofiuco con tono calmado que impone respeto. Luego Shinji va en camino hacia el caballero de Sagitario

— _Hola me llamo Chrom y soy el décimo caballero de la constelación de Sagitario. Y estás son mis hijas Lucina que es doncella de Águila y Cynthia que es doncella de Caballo Menor, Saluden por favor_ — Se presenta muy animado Chrom de Sagitario mientras que sus hijas dan un pequeño saludo — _Igual que todos yo también entreno a varios caballeros como también a mis hijas que las quiero mucho. Dirijo varios escuadrones de Esparta Soldados principalmente de la rama de artillería, como incluso soy comandante de las fuerzas aéreas y soy experto piloto de naves espaciales. Soy el caballero con la mejor puntería de todo el universo con disparos capaz de sobrepasar las mismas estrellas. También soy especialista en el boxeo aunque también se me da bien las artes marciales mixtas_ — Termina de explicar cada cosa relevante que hace Sagitario y ciertas chicas al verlo se impresionaron mucho

— _Y ahora ese tipo se ve como Ichika. Pero ya adulto y más alto_ — Insinúa Cecilia muy impresionada

— _Si... Y esa chica llamada Lucina se parece a mí hasta cierto punto_ — Dijo Houki mientras se mira a un espejo

— _Ojalá Ichika se vea así cuando sea grande _— Comenta Chifuyu con una ligera sonrisa  
Otra vez con la entrevista con los dorados, toca a Capricornio

— _Encantado joven. Me llamo Sephiroth y soy caballero de Capricornio, comando las fuerzas de infantería de Terra-2, y voy a varios planetas hacer misiones de gran costo en créditos más para mi corporación que soy jefe llamada Jenova, soy experto en el manejo de armas blancas como cuchillos, sable luz, hachas y entre muchas como también dominó la Esgrima, Kendo y el Puño de la Estrella Sur. Eso es todo lo que necesitan saber de mi_ — Responde con un tono calmado y serio el caballero de Capricornio Sephiroth

— _Muchas gracias señor Sephiroth por su colaboración. Y me impresiona que sea dueño de una corporación como también de su labor de caballero de oro_ — Dijo Shinji mientras se dirige a entrevistar al guerrero de Acuario

— _Soy Stalin de Acuario, solo diré que me siento orgulloso por tener una esposa como Najenda y por mi hija Esdeath, me dedico hacer operaciones militares e experimentos para hacer soldados más eficientes, ya lo hice con mi hija que es toda una guerrera de temer. Eso es todo lo que puedo decir_ — Se presenta con un tono casi cortante el caballero de Acuario Stalin siendo un hombre de una altura de 2,37 metros, cabello celeste con notoria barba, ojos del mismo color y piel de tez blanca como la nieve. Viste una versión notoriamente modificada de la armadura de Acuario cuya característica son los cristales zafiro en las hombreras, pecho, y rodillas más una vasija en el hombro izquierdo que parece tener la función de cañón atómico

— _Entendido señor Stalin, fue un placer — _Dijo Shinji con mucha cortesía _— Ahora por ultima pero no menos importante, echemos un vistazo a la doncella de Piscis _— Se encamina por donde esta Yuuka — _¿Cómo te llamas?_

— _Me llamo Yuuka Kazami la hermosa y letal doncella de Piscis _— Se presenta Yuuka de forma extravagante con hacer una peculiar pose con la rosa roja que lleva en su mano derecha — _Soy una guerrera apasionada, vivas, divertida y que disfruta de los buenos momentos como salir, ir a fiestas como también hacer grandes misiones a mi talla de doncella de oro, como todo que porta mi signo soy especialista en la manipulación de las rosas y flores como armas mortales, con un veneno capaz de arrasar ciudades, países enteros o todo un planeta en cuestión de segundos, también hago flores para uso doméstico y medicina hasta tengo un laboratorio para eso. Y en el ámbito del combate aparte de ser muy buena con mis rosas, también soy especialista en artes marciales más que nada el Ninjutsu con grandes dotes de espionaje y lo mezclo con el bello arte de la Tauromaquia más el estilo e elegancia del Flamenco, y con un poco de boxeo para hacer espectáculos de golpes. Con esta combinación de estilo y eficacia me toman como alguien muy impredecible_ — Termina de explica mientras lanza su rosa al aire y de un fino e preciso golpe la destruye esparciendo sus pétalos rojos, luego mira muy fijamente a Shinji y se acerca de forma seductora — _Sabes algo guapo, apenas tengo 15 años y soy alguien en busca de aventuras con un buen chico que me otorgue mucha felicidad. Dime, una vez que esto termine ¿No te interesaría charlar un poco conmigo, ir a salir a otra parte y hacer cosas más... intimas?_

— _Yo-yo p-p-pues no... se... que... d-de-decir _— Shinji se queda totalmente rojo ante la declaración de Piscis... Hasta que llega Caos de golpe a interrumpir

— _¡Muchas gracias! ¡Esto ha sido todo por parte de los dorados de Terra-2! Ahora le sigue el turno a los de Plata _— Informa Caos muy exaltada con un tono alegre mientras da una discreta mirada fulminante a Yuuka y esta capta de inmediato el mensaje

Con las espectadoras, cada una dan su opinión de los ultimos dorados mostrados

— _Ese Sephiroth sí que es apuesto, hasta es dueño de su propia corporación y ese Stalin tampoco se queda atrás para nada. Lástima que estén casados _— Comenta Kurumu muy apasionada

— _Esa Yuuka o como se llame no me cae para nada bien_ — Dijo Asuka con notorio desagrado

— _Si, como se atreve a hablarle a Shinji de esa forma la muy puta. Ojalá le parta un rayo _— Insinúa Mary muy irritada

Después de haberse entrevistado a los caballeros e doncellas de plata, ahora le sigue el turno a los de bronce

— _¿Cómo te llamas chico? _— Pregunta Naruko enfocando el micrófono a...

— _Me llamo Pit y soy el noble caballero de Pegaso, apenas llevo un mes que tengo mi armadura y he asistido a unas cuantas misiones. Aspiro a convertirme en un gran caballero como mi maestro Magno y para eso voy hacer todo lo posible por estar al nivel de la elite junto a mis amigos Roxas y Tatsumi_ — Se presenta Pit muy alegre e energético

— _Ok Pit que tengas mucha suerte_ — Dijo Naruko dando un pulgar arriba —_ Por cierto... ¿Puedo acariciar tu cabeza un poco?_

— _Ehhh... Ok_ — Responde Pit un poco dudoso mientras que la doncella de Géminis rubia comienza a acariciarle la cabeza de forma tierna

A unos poco metros se encuentra Hao entrevistando a...

— _Soy Roxas de León Menor y es un gusto, solo hago una que otra misión con mis amigos Pit y Tatsumi , me dicen que mi cosmos se vuelve más fuerte cuando estoy enojado o en momentos de tensión. Me gusta ayudar a la gente donde pueda y dar lo mejor de mí, no me gusta estar lastimando gente en especial a buenas personas... Eso es todo lo que puedo decir_ — Se presenta de forma humilde el noble caballero de León menor

Del otro lado de las demás reporteras esta Rías con...

— _Soy Tatsumi de Unicornio y es un gusto. Me toman como el cerebro de mi equipo compuesto por mis amigos Pit y Roxas, por lo que soy muy inteligente a la hora de hacer estrategias. Tambien soy bueno en la telequinesis y lanzar rayos con la mente por lo que de golpes y patadas destaco solamente. Me gusta llevar las cosas con calma y hacerlas sin tener que esforzarme aunque mi maestro siempre me regaña por eso. No tengo nada más que decir _— Se presenta un poco orgulloso y con un tono jovial el relajado Tatsumi de Unicornio

Con las chicas tras ver al peculiar trio de jovenes caballeros de bronce dan su opinión de cada uno de ellos

— _Oigan ¿No creen que ese Pit es lindo? _— Insinúa Nana con una ligera sonrisa

— _Si... Me recuerda al hermano menor de una amiga _— Asiente Yui ligeramente sonrojada

— _O que hay de ese Roxas, se parece mucho a Rito solo que es rubio de ojos azules_ — Comenta Lala muy alegre

— _Tambien su voz se escucha como la de Ichika, solo que más calmado y algo tímido... Y eso lo hace ver lindo _— Dijo Charlotte ligeramente sonrojada

— _Y ese Tatsumi, se ve como un Tsukune más relajado _— Insinúa Mizore señalando la película

Ahora por parte de Tsukune le toca entrevistar a

— _Presentase hermosas doncellas_ — Dijo Tsukune con una larga sonrisa enfocando su micrófono en

— _Soy Severa de Can Menor recuérdalo. Soy muy hábil y fuerte capaz de arrasar bestias salvajes como si nada. Odio a la gente débil y solo respeto a las personas fuertes como mi maestra Nadenja de Libra. Y no más preguntas_ — Se presenta de forma ruda y con mucho orgullo una chica pelirroja de un par de coletas con ojos del mismo color, que viste la armadura de Can Menor y una malla de cuerpo color marrón tapando las partes no cubiertas

— _Yo soy Nono de Osa Menor. Destaco por tener una gran fuerza física capaz de cargar cosas muy pesadas que superan las 50 toneladas o más, mucha gente me subestima por mi tamaño hasta que les demuestro lo contrario _— Se presenta muy respetuosa una niña de estatura de 1,22 metros de cabello castaño con un par de coletas trenzadas que viste la armadura de Osa Menor más una malla de cuerpo blanca para las partes no cubiertas

— _Encantado guapo. Soy la gran y genial Leone de Lince, soy una guerrera que impone miedo incluso ante grandes bestias, pero también me encanta divertirme con ir a fiestas, beber mucho refresco, bailar, detener peleas ilegales a cambio de dinero y un montón de cosas más_ — Se muestra muy jovial y animada una chica alta de 1,88 metros de largo cabello rubio de ojos color ámbar y grandes atributos copa D, viste la armadura de Lince más una malla de cuerpo negro, luego mira muy de cerca a Tsukune — _Pero más que nada disfruto de la compañía de un buen hombre que me ofrezca mucha diversión ¿Estas interesado en ser mi novio?_ — En su intento por seducir a Tsukune llega Nadenja de Libra y le jala la oreja izquierda para luego arrastrarla

— _Que te he dicho de no hacer estupideces como esa, ni mucho menos en un momento como este _— Reprime Nadenja con una vena roja en la frente mientras arrastra a su alumna

— _Arrgg. Maldita sea contigo vieja amargada, siempre me arruinas todo _— Responde Leone muy molesta mientras su maestra le da un fuerte golpe en la cabeza dejándole un gran chichón

— _Bien continuemos_ — Dijo Tsukune enfocando su micrófono a

— _Me llamo Tiki y soy doncella de Dragón. Soy buena en el uso de artes marciales como el Kung Fu, el Ansatsuken y el Sousetsuken, puedo generar grandes corrientes de agua, puedo comunicarme con animales y seres abstractos. Eso es todo_ — Se presenta de forma ceremonial con tono casi estoico una chica de cabello verde con cola de caballo y de ojos color jade, de una altura considerable de 1,77 metros y de grandes atributos copa C, viste la armadura de Dragón más una malla de cuerpo negro para las partes no cubiertas

De nuevo con las espectadoras, cierto grupo se quedó sin habla ante las últimas doncellas entrevistadas

— _Es mi imaginación. O acabo de ver a ustedes dentro de la película _— Insinúa Moka mirando a sus compañeras más su hermana que esta asiente con la mirada perdida

— _Sé que son de un universo paralelo y eso... Pero es demasiada coincidencia para ser cierto_ — Dijo Yukari viendo con atención a Nono

— _Si esas son nuestras equivalentes ¿Me pregunto cómo sería la de Moka?_ — Insinúa Kurumu muy pensativa

— _Tengo mucha curiosidad por saber_ — Insiste Mizore

Volviendo con la entrevista, ahora Tsukune va hacia un peculiar trio

— _¿Cómo se hacen llamar hermosas damas?_

— _Soy Esdeath la gran doncella de Corona Boreal hija del gran Stalin de Acuario y de Nadenja de Libra, no hay bestia ni ejército que me pueda dañar gracias a que por experimentos de mi propio padre, mi cuerpo ahora es una alineación de metal liquido_ — Responde con mucho orgullo Esdeath de Corona Boreal

— _Encantada, soy Yuno Gasai de serpiente, soy muy buena en la cacería y con mis manos atrapo a mis presas sin que estas se den cuentan. Al igual que mi amiga Esdeath mi cuerpo es de metal líquido por lo que puedo moldear ciertas partes o el cuerpo entero para que sean armas mortales_ — Responde Yuno con una ligera sonrisa dando una bizarra inocencia

— _Me llamo Mako Fujisaki de Casiopea y soy una doncella muy poderosa capaz de reducir a nada a cualquiera que se interponga. Así pongo a los seres insignificantes en su patético lugar_ — Se presenta Mako muy orgullosa con notoria arrogancia

Otra vez en la sala, medio mundo ven fijamente a Moka

— _¿Parece que ya sé quién es tu equivalente? Y vaya que se parece mucho a ti _— Insinúa Kurumu de forma burlona

— _¿Y eso en que me afecta? Al menos sé que se trata de alguien fuerte, con eso me es suficiente_ — Dijo Moka con relativa calma

— _Por cierto ¿Qué hay de los chicos? ¿Porque no están aquí?_ — Pregunta Houki con ligera sospecha

— _Sufrieron un accidente después de la entrevista y están en atención psiquiátrica. Quedaron muy traumatizados_ — Explica Naruko con una sonrisa nerviosa

**Flashback**

— _Listo, ya todo está terminado _— Dijo Ichika tras apagar la videocámara

— _Bueno, todo salió bien después de todo _— Dijo Shinji haciendo unos estiramientos con los brazos

— _Deberíamos de hacer una fiesta ¿No lo creen?_ — Sugiere Tsukune

— _¿Alguien dijo fiesta? No olviden invitarme para animarla_ — Insinúa Yuuka muy divertida estando de lado de los chicos y luego agarra a Ichika y se lo lleva consigo

— _Hey no se olviden de mí tampoco_ — Dijo Leone apareciendo de la nada y se lleva a Shinji a quién sabe donde

— _¡Hey! ¿¡Qué se supone que haces!?_ — Grita Caos persiguiendo a Leone

— _Ha... Diviértanse como puedan chicos_ — Dijo Tsukune con una media sonrisa

— _Oye guapo ¿Quieres divertirte con nosotras? _— Pregunta Esdeath con una larga sonrisa estando acompañada de Yuno y Mako

— _No gracias_ — Responde Tsukune

— _Anda no seas malo, será divertido _— Dijo Yuno mientras ella y las otras 2 se acercan lentamente al caballero de Cáncer

— _Lo siento, dije que no_ — Insiste Tsukune con una sonrisa nerviosa

— _Cállate y ven con nosotras. Y sé que te gustará_ — Responde Mako muy directa mientras entre las 3 siguen acercándose a Tsukune como tigres a su presa

— _Atrás por favor. Soy un caballero de oro, recuerden_ — Dijo Tsukune mientras alza las manos con ligero nerviosismo

—_ ¿Y eso que nos debe importar? Mi hermana es doncella de Cáncer y no es más que una hippie predicando lo bonito que es vivir, y esas pendejadas similares de pacifista_ — Insinúa Mako con un tono aburrido mientras las 3 se acercan al caballero

— _Rías, ayuda por favor_ — Súplica Tsukune un poco temeroso

— _Oigan ¿Me puedo unir? _— Propone Akeno agarrando a Tsukune de espaldas

— _Todas por favor... Tengan piedad conmigo_ — Pide Tsukune al momento que Esdeath, Mako y Yuno lo agarran

— _Oh dios, están en problemas... Mejor ignoro que esto paso_ — Dijo Rito mientras que retrocede unos pasos hasta que se topa con

— _¿Una cosa Rito?... ¿Quieres ir conmigo? Te prometo que te protegeré _— Propone Eve teniendo a Rito entre sus brazos como si fuera un niño

— _Sabes Eve_ — Responde Mion mirando fijamente al caballero de Aries con ligero sonrojo — _¿Puedo ir con ustedes? Si se llegas a perder Rito. Yo te buscaré sin importar como_

—_ Gracias Mion. Pero eso me incómoda mucho _— Responde Rito sintiendo terror al ver como las doncellas lo miran y se acercan hacia él. Luego siente que alguien le sujeta el brazo

— _¿Puedo estar contigo? Siento cálida estando junto a usted_ — Pide Lignear con un tono de voz alto y casi estoico

— _Naruko, Hao... Ayuda por favor_ — Suplica Rito con una lágrima de miedo

— _Disculpa Rito, pero Naruko fue a buscar a Ichika_ — Responde Hao ligeramente triste, luego ve por los alrededores —_ ¿Y en donde están los demás caballeros? Solo veo a puras doncella_

— _Se fueron corriendo a gran velocidad. Es normal que hagan eso porqué a la mayoría de caballeros les incómoda la compañía femenina_ — Explica Miyo estando de lado de Hao — _Y tenemos un dicho entre las doncellas. Si quieres a un hombre, tómalo a la fuerza y acapáralo_

— _Qué buen consejo. Lo tomare en cuenta _— Dijo Hao mientras escribe en su Ipad lo que dijo la otra doncella de Virgo

Media hora después, tras 2 persecuciones por parte de Naruko y Hao más los reclamos e regaños de parte de Ofiuco e Libra más la intervención de Palutena. Hicieron que las doncellas se controlasen y se recuperasen a los caballeros que tras todo lo ocurrido terminaron terriblemente traumados

**Fin del Flashback**

Mientras tanto en Terra-2 esta Mion de Géminis viendo información desde un gran monitor

— _Hey Yuuka checa esto _— Pide Mion mientras su compañera se pone de lado

— _¿De qué se trata esta vez?_ — Pregunta Yuuka mientras ve lo que Mion revisa

— _¿Te acuerdas de los visitantes que nos entrevistaron hace poco? Pues... Revisando en la base de datos históricos del antiguo santuario y vi que ellos aparecen con información muy detallada acerca de todo lo que hicieron como también de sus capacidades como caballeros y doncellas. Y esto lleva como 1000 años cuando la humanidad vivía en la tierra _ — Explica Mion señalando varias ventanas de información antigua que relatan de Naruko, Rito, Tsukune y Shinji

— _¿Eso quiere decir que esos visitantes no son solo de otra dimensión sino también de otra época?_ — Insinúa Yuuka un poco pensativa —_ Bueno, nada cambio y no me volví mi propia abuela. Lo mejor es pensar que eso no paso_

— _Puede que estés en lo cierto. Los viajes en el tiempo aunque tentadores pueden conllevar a que se crean muchas realidades alternas_ — Comenta Mion con un poco de humor — _Pero... ¿Qué tal hacerles una visita un día de estos?_

— _Si eso conlleva a ver cosas nuevas y chicos apuestos. Te apoyare amiga_ — Asiente Yuuka alzando su rosa azul

— _Mejor le preguntemos a la gran Matriarca a ver qué opina _— Sugiere Mion mientras se retira del lugar junto a Yuuka de Piscis

**Fin del Especial**

**Notas de Autor: Feliz Año 2016 a todo el mundo, espero que les haya gustado del especial, que para quienes hayan leído mi fic Alma Dorada y Monstruos, y hayan leído el especial de la carrera de entre dorados que estrene a un nuevo elenco de dorados que serán protagonistas de un nuevo proyecto a futuro. Pero avise de antemano que estaba sujeto a cambios y lo mostrado en este especial ya es el elenco definido del fic futuro. Pero con un detalle a tomar en cuenta... Los verdaderos protagonistas serán el primer trio de caballeros de bronce mostrados e entrevistados. También mostré elementos que se usaran en el mismo proyecto y otros detalles que aseguro que más de uno paso por desapercibido a la primera**

**Que tengan un buen año y hasta el próximo capitulo... O especial si tienen ganas de mas**


End file.
